


Wet Sugar

by Uzumaki_Rebellion



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Erik Killmonger, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babies, Black Character(s), Black Panther - Freeform, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Erik Killmonger Big Dick Energy, Erik Killmonger Has Feelings, Erik Killmonger Has Issues, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Islands, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Marvel Universe, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pre-Black Panther (2018), Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Violence, Smitten Erik Killmonger, Soft Erik Killmonger, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voyeurism, black women, caribbean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 237,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Rebellion/pseuds/Uzumaki_Rebellion
Summary: Erik Stevens has fully embraced his new identity as Killmonger and infiltrated a mercenary group with ties to Ulysses Klaue. Invited to St. Thomas in the U.S. Virgin Islands to meet for the first time, Klaue is impressed with Erik, unaware that the man before him is the son of Prince N'Jobu Udaku, a man he betrayed on a failed mission in Wakanda years ago.Erik ingratiates himself to Klaue and is found to be a useful member of the new mercenary team the black market arms dealer and smuggler is putting together.As a reward for hard and profitable work, Ulysses allows Erik to stay a summer at his stash/safe house to keep a close eye on some stolen artifacts hidden there. Erik uses that time to hatch the long term plan of using Klaue to gain access to Wakanda, however, he becomes distracted by  Klaue's housekeeper who allows Erik glimpses into a different life he could have if he ever let go of his plans for revenge...





	1. Yard

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! Some new material.  
> "Wet Sugar" will be a mini-series and will probably have about 15 chapters.  
> There will be some violence (physical and emotional) because we are talking about Erik and Klaue being in the same space.
> 
> Hopping over to get the next update of BBBTF Vol 2 up. Thanks to those of you who hung out with the "Say Less" series. I decided to leave all the "Wet Sugar" parts all together.  
> Please let me know what you think. In this piece, Eric has just reached his 30's, so I'm going to have fun playing with him being ten years older than he was in "Say Less"
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for reading!

"Bad man, nuh talk, West London me walk  
No bad vibes in mi yard, or yuh hear di ting back (boom)  
Gyally dem ah call, see the money and the car  
Celly ah ring off, rum-rum, haffi start, ya hear me?  
Mi buss ah Champ' and then they watch we, ya hear me?  
Mi have di liquor and di big tree, ya hear me?  
No commotion in my circle  
Potent herb and a sweet, sweet girl  
Take you 'round the world  
No-no-no bad vibes in my yard, hmm  
Inna my yard, inna my yard, inna my yard…"

Goldlink – "Yard"

What's past is prologue….

Ulysses Klaue had heard rumors of a large hoard of ancient gold coins worth €4 million hidden inside Assyrian-era giant winged bulls. The entire cache of five-foot statues themselves could not be transported nor disguised because of their weight and size, but some of the heads were removed and sold on the black market. Dating back 3,000 years, they were a hot commodity after the destruction of the Mosul Museum in Iraq. Klaue knew this because he had buyers salivating for a chance to procure the heads. And some of those heads had coins hidden in them. It was why he found himself standing now in front of a tall young Black man, American, with gold slugs on his two bottom canines, and a mop of neatly braided locs.

Klaue stared at the intel he had on his field computer.

"You're saying the statues we're looking for are gone already?" Klaue asked.

"ISIL already transported all that shit."

Wide-legged stance, protective ballistic body armor draped over an impressive build, his hands holding an AR-15 pointed right at Klaue's head, this man was in control of the situation. He had five other men from his team standing behind him backing him up with their weapons drawn too. Serious beefy looking men who would shoot if their leader even blinked. The red dot on Klaue's chest was a polite way of letting him know there were snipers on his ass too.

"Stand down," Klaue ordered his men behind him. A rough motley crew of six international soldiers of fortune.

"Alhusul ealaa al'ashya' alkhasat bihim," the Black man said.

Men that Klaue and his team didn't even know were behind them materialized like ghosts, snatching up their weapons and frisking them for more.

"Is this necessary?" Klaue asked as a thick-set mercenary felt on his balls and behind his back squeezing his ass.

"Gotta be thorough in this bitch."

Klaue smirked.

"May I ask who I have the pleasure of getting my nuts tweaked by?" Klaue said.

The man rolled his tongue along his bottom teeth, the gold slugs shining in the sunset. He nodded his head to his team to round Klaue's men up. Once the men were secured and a non-threat, the man lowered his weapon. His dark brown eyes were razor sharp and they regarded Klaue with calculated verve.

"Killmonger."

###

The oldest profession in the world was prostitution.

The second…killers for hire.

Of course, there were kinder more veiled names for mercenaries nowadays:

Soldiers of Fortune.

Private Military Contractors.

Professional Hired Fighters.

Dogs of War.

But Erik "Killmonger" Stevens knew what it was. Murder Incorporated—monetized madness.

The business of war was to keep a perpetual cycle of conflict all over the world so fat cats could make their coins under the guise of professional conflict management. If his mother were still alive, she would say what she always said around her women friends and his very own father…men were trash.

And she was right.

Unfortunately, she gave birth to a son who had to maneuver among the garbage so that he could fulfill his destiny. A destiny of revenge. A making right of what had been wrong for so long.

On the days that he did have downtime and could sit and do nothing at all, Erik would catch a news report or some ticker tape lede on the bottom of C-SPAN, CNN, MSNBC, or the BBC—just about any global news outlet—and catch glimpses of his final endgame. T'Chaka Udaku.

A king.

An elder statesmen.

A blood relative.

A lifelong enemy.

Erik's body would coil tight and hot when he let his mind imagine the day he would be in the presence of his Uncle. He foresaw the moment he would pull back the thick flesh of his bottom lip, the glowing blue vibram tattoo his father gave him as a child embedded deep in the skin of his inner mouth.

He ached to show the ring his father had left for him dangling around his neck, ached to taste and feed on the moment he would reveal all to King T'Chaka, unveil his birthright, and then snap the old man's neck with his bare hands, appreciating the feel of vertebrae cracking and twisting beneath his powerful calloused fingers. Or maybe he would fashion panther claws for himself and rip the man's heart out through his chest. Erik relished the thought. He would bring down—no…eradicate—he would eradicate the old House of Udaku, destroy T'Chaka's bloodline branch and take the throne of Wakanda for himself. A new sun would set on the golden city of Birnin Zana, the place of his father's birth.

Erik was his father's son, but he was also his mother's child, and Califia Stevens didn't raise no simpering punk. He was taught to be a soldier the moment he fell out of his mother's womb. The war he was going to rage was groomed by all of the things that happened in his life and all the things he was learning while biding his time in the ranks of private armies. Sitting back in the cut, gathering new skills and Intel, moving closer to finding the man he needed to get him into Wakanda: Ulysses Klaue. A man who sat at the top of his kill list for right now.

Erik sat crossed-legged overlooking a sand berm keeping watch for a particular caravan of armored S.U.V.s to traverse their path. The sun was making its way to a sluggish sunset, and his military-issue sunglasses protected his tired eyes. He hadn't slept in forty-eight hours and the job he was meant to complete was only halfway finished.

Earlier in the day, his crack team of fifteen men pulled off a bold daytime robbery of highly-sought after Assyrian gold coins. Disguised as U.N. peace-keepers dedicated to preserving artifacts, Erik was the only American on the removal team. He was tasked with masquerading as an art historian since the Canadians with them couldn't sound like authentic Londoners. The non-prescription glasses he wore and the crisp British accent he perfected allowed him to dupe a few Iraqi guards, especially with his fluency with Arabic and his thoughtful acknowledgment of Jumu'ah, the Friday prayers.

While Erik pretended to sit aside respectfully on an offered prayer rug in the midst of an isolated bunker holding the goods they sought, his phony U.N. gear a bit too tight, the guards thanked him for respecting their time in contemplation of Allah. The beneficent. The merciful. Moments later they were tied up and blind-folded left shackled together in the interior of the ravaged bunker that hid the last of the priceless winged bull statues that were hidden for their protection. Erik did let them finish their prayers though.

Time wasn't wasted, what needed to be found was found and bagged up, the heavy weight of the gold bending the backs of five men carting it out onto phony U.N. Jeeps. On the wings of hummingbirds as his great-grandmother used to say when it came to speed and efficiency. An expert strategist and obsessive pre-planner, Erik facilitated the logistics and implementation of the entire operation. They had to be gone before dusk as the heavy hitters from various political factions began to roam. The dry heat was fucking exhausting, made breathing laborious, and the lack of sleep was messing with Erik's focus. His men were ready to dip, but he had to wait, had to take the chance that the man he was scouting for would show.

"Killmonger."

Tahir, the one man Erik considered as close of a so-called friend with the work that he did, stood next to him, his Ak-47 resting on his hip, his tan and black shemagh covering his neck and head. Erik glanced up, his own shemagh twisting around his neck tight. He loosened it.

"We should probably leave while it is still quiet."

"Nah. We got time." Gruff and brusque. That's how Erik kept it with the men.

Tahir placed his left hand on his hip and glanced behind him. He was always the one sent to question Erik. The rest were afraid of him, afraid of his quick temper. Afraid of the self-inflicted keloid scars that covered most of his upper body.

Erik looked past Tahir, could see the only other two Iraqis, Amit, and Wassef eyeing him from their sniper positions. He could feel the eyes of the others on him, the Greek, the Egyptian, the two Jordanians, the Russian and the three Canadians. The rest were hidden with their two Mi-17's a quarter of a mile away among the bullet-ridden wreckage of left behind helicopters from failed wars inflicted by the U.S. military.

"We have the gold. Let's go get paid and have some drinks. We can be in Lebanon in a few hours, I know some pretty girls, some nice clubs…"

"We'll wait. I need to see if this dude shows," Erik said, softening his tone with Tahir.

"You should eat something."

"Later," Erik whispered as he saw the approach of the caravan he was looking for.

###

A smart mercenary always checked out their target before any engagement. Someone on Klaue's team didn't do their homework and Erik had the man in his crosshairs. Klaue was shorter and ruddier than he thought the man would be. His reputation seemed larger than life, but the reality was a bit of a disappointment. Little dick energy all the way around. He was also slipping because Erik knew for a fact that some of his men tipped Erik's team off to the coins in the abandoned bunker. Getting past I.E.D's, insurgents, and American PMC checkpoints, Klaue's people looked pretty sorry in front of their main man being plucked by Erik.

"Listen, Killmonger. We'll just be on our way. No harm, no foul," Klaue said as he sat on the ground looking up at Erik.

No harm no foul. Yeah, right. Klaue would take any opening to put a bullet in Erik's head, and in the dome of whoever allowed this clusterfuck on his side.

"We just came for statues," Klaue said.

"With what? Three S.U.V.s? You can't even fit the head of one statue in those. Come again."

Klaue's eyes grew suspicious. Just as Erik expected.

"We have the coins," Erik said.

Klaue let his head drop down and he chuckled, his gold-rimmed teeth glinting. The snake had to come up with a plan fast.

The rat-a-tat-tat-tat sound of machine gun fire in the distance caught Erik's attention. Time was up. It was time to set the trap for this man. Erik knelt down.

Takka takka!

The gunfire was ticking closer.

"Just take the fucking coins and let us go."

An AR-15 near him and Klaue wasn't even flinching. The sweat on his forehead was just from the heat. Erik flipped his weapon behind him.

"I don't give a fuck about those coins. My boss does. But I'm here for something more valuable and it's not here." Erik kept his voice low enough so that only Klaue could hear him.

Klaue's eyes observed him with keen curiosity.

Erik dipped closer to Klaue's ear lobe, making his own men nervous. Erik's sour breath warmed Klaue's ear.

"I'm looking for vibranium," Erik said. He sat back on his haunches and tapped the man's prosthetic left arm that was bound tight. Erik wasn't taking any chances. He was well aware that the arm was a dangerous weapon. Klaue could easily wipe them out, but he was a pursuer of information, and more than illicit goods, useful intel was golden. This bitch was squirming on the hook. None of these motherfuckers around them knew what vibranium was.

"Who are you?" Klaue said, his voice sounding like it was in awe.

"The stash that was supposed to be here isn't. I don't know who got to it first, but it wasn't you or me—"

SSssss-BLAM!

The RPG came in fast and destroyed the first S.U.V. in Klaue's entourage.

Erik's men returned fire for cover as Tahir radioed for their choppers to extract them and the gold. Erik grabbed Klaue by his collar and hoisted him up to his feet. Tahir threw a yellow smoke grenade and stood in front of Erik and Klaue.

The hard whop-whop sounds of their Mi-17s surrounded them as Wassef and Amit slung their RPGs on their shoulders and returned rocket grenades to buy them time. The first chopper landed and their surly Canadian side gunner Wally G rolled the chopper door open and waved for them frantically.

"We got incoming from the north," Wally G yelled.

Erik's men quickly loaded their bounty of gold and split up to enter both choppers for the extraction.

"Move your asses!" Wally G screamed.

Erik yanked the handcuffed and rope bound Klaue and dragged him over to the first Mi-17 and threw him in.

"Let's go!" Erik yelled propping his AR-15 in position to help protect his side gunners on the chopper. His return fire bought Tahir more time to move.

Amit fired one last RPG to protect Klaue's men. Erik sent most over to the second chopper, and once Amit jumped aboard the first Mi-17, Erik waved his arm and their pilot Elias took off.

A sizeable enemy force swept into where they once stood. The chopper Erik was on was picking up fire from everywhere. Erik shot back from the open door and he could hear Elias bitching from the cockpit.

"Why the fuck did you have us wait?" Elias screeched.

"Just fly the fucking bird!" Erik shouted while still returning fire.

A stream of fuel ran down the inside of the chopper's windscreen.

"Fuck!" Elias yelled, "One of my feed tanks is out!"

"Jesus Christ!" a man screamed.

Erik looked back into the rear of the chopper, two of Klaue's men had been hit, the screams of the wounded mixing in with the rapid-fire babble of Erik's men trying to figure out their next move. They were outnumbered by the men on the ground and the number of vehicles chasing after the limping Mi-17.

They were spilling volumes of fuel.

"Stop fucking shooting!" Erik cried out. All he needed was for one of their bullets to ricochet and spark the fuel vapors filling up the chopper. They could explode in mid-air.

"I gotta put her down, Killmonger!"

Erik moved to the cockpit and grabbed the radio.

"Banks! Banks! We gotta find a clear LZ. We've been hit!"

"Dammit, Killmonger!" Banks fired back with crackled intensity through the radio speaker.

Erik and the others felt the sudden drop and swoop of the chopper as Elias did his best to make a soft landing.

Night had fallen and Erik's men disembarked with Klaue's men. Through it all, Klaue was cool as a cucumber, watching Erik's every move. Tahir, eased over to Erik, his eyes watching the horizon as vehicle lights traced them in the distance.

"Too many of us, we all won't fit," Tahir grumbled.

"I'll make it work," Erik hissed, his eyes thwarted by the flash and hiss of an enemy RPG.

"Incoming!" Tahir screamed, and the grenade blew up a mere two hundred feet from them tossing dark sand into the air.

The second chopper pilot, Banks, landed and they loaded up. They were more than the number of bodies allowed based on the flight manual. Erik pulled Klaue up by his arms.

"Crunching numbers time. Who do you fuck with and who did you dirty?" Erik asked.

"Killmonger!" Banks yelled.

The enemy was getting closer.

Klaue glared at his men, his eyes going to the three that Erik already knew played him. Erik gave a cruel sneer and cut Klaue loose from the rope that bound his arms.

"See ya!" Erik said giving Tahir a head nod. The men were pushed out of the chopper.

"Klaue!" one of them screamed.

"Let's go!" Erik shouted to Banks.

The Mi-17 lifted up and Klaue's traitorous men flailed their arms begging to be taken.

Erik heard the sharp hiss and loud explosion of an RPG down below.

He already knew those men were in mere bloody pieces now. His eyes glanced over at Klaue who was stuffed between two of his henchmen. Erik's boys watched them like hawks, but Erik wasn't worried about them trying anything. Their lives had been saved. If Erik and his crew weren't there, they would've been killed by turncoats. Gold coins were probably the last things on their minds as the Mi-17 dipped and swooped amid rocket grenades.

The chopper headed toward a remote airstrip.

Erik stared at Tahir and grabbed at his stomach.

"Yo, I'm hungry as fuck."

###

The mid-morning American Airlines flight touched down at the Cyril E. King Airport with a soft bounce. Walking down the ramp and onto the tarmac, the wet heat engulfed Erik's face. He wore a light cream-collared linen long-sleeve shirt and loose jeans. He always kept his arms covered when he traveled, his keloid markings too much of a distraction in public. His two large bags were waiting for him at guest services. His flight from Miami had been delayed because of tropical storm weather, but for some strange reason, his luggage went out on an earlier flight.

He saw one of Klaue's men holding a handwritten sign with his name on it. Killmonger. Erik waved and carried his things to the tall Black man with the clean-shaven face and dark mocha skin.

"I'm Polk," the man said. Polk was dressed in comfortable basketball shorts, a plain white t-shirt and slip on sandals. Vacation gear.

They shared a handshake and Erik followed him out to a nice burgundy Mazda S.U.V. idling with another burly man in the driver's seat.

"That's Huntsman," Polk said helping Erik put his suitcases in the trunk.

Huntsman regarded Erik cooly, his pale white skin sunburned and overly pink in spots as Erik stepped into the back of the Mazda.

"Welcome to the team," Huntsman said and Erik picked up the Afrikaans accent in his voice.

"Thanks," Erik said.

"You hungry? We can grab something on the way to the house," Polk said as he stared back at Erik from the passenger seat.

"Nah, I'm good," Erik said.

Erik had to orient himself to the driving once he realized St. Thomas residents drove on the left side like the English.

"We have our own cook, so if you do get hungry later, she can whip something up for you," Polk said. Erik nodded, his eyes watching the crowd of cars jammed on the two-lane road leading away from the airport.

The scenery eventually swept past as they drove into Charlotte Amalie. Erik saw the port dock that housed the large cruise ships, floating cities on the way up into the hills.

"You ever been to the islands before?" Polk asked.

"Nah. Never found the time," Erik said still staring out of the window.

St. Thomas was not very big, only thirty-two square miles. In about twenty minutes the car was already crawling into an area of hills that elevated them. Erik noticed quite a few green and multi-colored iguanas lounging in the street and meandering on the sides of the road.

"Harmless," Polk said when he noticed Erik staring at them, "they are everywhere. Think of them as the squirrels of the island."

Erik nodded.

"We're here," Huntsman said.

The Mazda entered a guarded gate. Once it was opened and they drove through, Erik realized they were actually on a compound that had a grouping of houses. They parked in front of the main house. Polk helped Erik with his things.

"I'll walk him down to our area," Polk said.

Erik rolled his heaviest suitcase and trailed Polk as they made their way down a path blooming with colorful foliage and crawling with more iguanas. One large iguana blocked their path and Erik looked at the regal creature. It was blue and pink in the face with a mottled pink and brown body that had what looked like green plant-like growths on it. It hissed and Polk had them walk around it with a wide berth.

"Harmless, but a bit of an attitude sometimes," Polk said.

Erik chuckled and soon found himself entering a tastefully furnished house.

"You can have the room on the right. When we get full, we usually have to bunk with people, but this first week there are only eight of us here, so plenty of room and privacy.

Erik nodded.

"I'll let you get settled. Meet us at the front house around 1 p.m.? Klaue will want to see you for lunch."

Erik nodded and Polk left him alone.

The room assigned to Erik was nice and airy. He opened the window across from his bed to bring in the fresh island air. Unpacking slowly and methodically, he organized his space and was happy that he had his own bathroom.

He took a quick shower to wash away the flight and travel sweat from his body. He touched the two new keloid scars under the waterproof bandage that his cousin Marisol helped place on his lower back the month before. They were healing, slowly, the itch and scarring pain still present. Lately, he had been flying to Sao Paulo Brazil more often, and Marisol was not happy to perform the scarring ritual for him anymore, especially when his visits brought her pain because they were short-lived, often only for two or three days and then he was gone to the next assignment. She knew what the marks were for. She had one on her own side hip that he helped put there for her.

He allowed the water to run over his locs and then tilted his head back, letting the cool liquid drench his beard. He was tired and antsy at the same time. He had to be very careful in the lion's den.

"What are you doing down here?"

The melodious voice startled him, it was so close to the small frosted window he cracked open in the bathroom, and he turned to try and see who was speaking.

Erik was about to answer, but then he realized the person wasn't talking to him at all but to someone else outside.

"What I tell you 'bout coming down here? Don't look at me like that. You stay up above. Hear me now?"

The woman's island voice was sweet, lyrical almost, and had the fussy quality that reminded him of his great-grandmother when she was fussing with his mother. Whoever she was addressing didn't answer.

"Jerome! You hear me. Get yourself back up top. Now!"

Erik heard the stomping of feet.

"What are you doin' making all this noise?"

Another woman's voice joined the first.

"Jerome. His wife and alla his pickney up at the front house waiting on him. And he's down here being nosey. Get!"

"Gyal! Leave that thing alone. Him no listen to all that shrillness comin' from your mouth. Like he'll understand you—"

"They understand me. When I told him to move his ass from the driveway before that devil man ran him over, you seen how fast he move. Him know what I say. Right, Jerome?"

Erik dried off and tried to get dressed in fresh clothes fast when he heard a knock on the front door.

"Inside," the voice of the second woman greeted him kindly.

Erik pulled on a pair of black sweats and opened the front door.

An older woman with graying neat plaits stared at his chest. The scars startled her.

"Sorry," she said averting her eyes. Her hands carried clean beach towels and sunblock.

"It's cool," Erik said. His eyes swept past her looking for the person he heard moments before.

"I'm Miss Leona. I do the cooking and help take care of the property. I came down to ask if you had any food allergies."

"No, I can eat anything."

"Good," she said, her eyes focusing on his face. The graying hair didn't seem to match her youthful face and big bright white teeth.

"Just so you know, bathroom etiquette is simple. If it's yellow, let it mellow. If it's brown, flush it down. Use the bottled water for drinking, and all laundry can be done at the front house in the laundry room down below. There's a little apartment down there. Just drop the things you need to be cleaned in the laundry bag—"

"I can do my own laundry," Erik said.

Leona nodded and handed him the towels and sunblock.

"We have a pool at the middle house, and if you prefer sea water, there's a path by the pool that leads down to the private beach area. The water is very warm this season, and stays warm into the night."

Leona allowed her eyes to flit across his chest as she regarded his scars again.

"Is that…is that a condition? Do you need any creams or ointments? I can bring some—"

"I'm good. Thank you for asking."

"I don't mean to stare Mr. Killmonger. I have a nephew that has some tissue damage on his back, and it looks like that."

"No worries."

"I will leave you be then—"

"Who was the person you were talking to a minute ago? I heard someone else and she was talking to someone…Jerome?"

Leona laughed and pointed behind her.

"That was just Yani, my niece. She helps me out around here. She was just chatting with him."

Leona pointed and Erik saw the rainbow-colored iguana perched on a small tree in front of the house.

Erik smiled.

"I thought she was really talking to someone."

"Oh, she was. She and Jerome have a history together. She's known him since he was a baby. He doesn't listen to anyone but her."

"He's a big dude."

"Yes. But he won't bother you if you don't bother him. Get Yani if he does give you trouble."

"Will do. Thanks. How many houses are on the property?"

"Three. Mr. Klaue stays in the house down below. The two other houses are for his…men."

"Okay. Thanks Miss Leona."

"You're welcome. I will see you at lunch then? Mr. Klaue likes a late lunch, so I usually have things prepared by 1:30. Today will be a light sesame salad with salmon."

"Any local fish?"

"Sometimes. Mr. Klaue has me ship in things when he wants them. See you at lunch!"

Leona left him, and he was left standing in front of Jerome who watched him with wary eyes from his place in the tree.

"Don't make me call Yani on your ass," he said glaring at the iguana.

Erik finished dressing in a short-sleeved soccer shirt. He laced up a pair of New Balance sneakers and took a walk around the property.

He walked around the small pool that was only six feet deep and found the trail that led down to the beach. If Leona hadn't told him there was a path near the pool, he would never have found it. As it was, he felt secretive slipping down the hill and working his way to the sounds of open water.

"Whoa," he sighed when he finally found the entrance to a breathtaking sight. Clear water with soft sugary white sand and a beautiful view of an isolated smaller island further out in the sea. The sun beat down on him and he looked around to see if there was anyone else around. No one. It was quiet and hidden by part of a cove that had rock structures that curved away from where Erik stood. There were no other footprints or signs of any other human presence.

The water called to him.

Erik looked around again, then slipped off his shoes, pants, underwear and shirt. What a way to start his first day in paradise. He splashed into the water and it felt like he was crawling into the womb of life, the warmth cradling his tired limbs.

Paradise.

The place where he would plot against Klaue. Right in his own home.

###

Yani Galiber was always fussing with Jerome.

Ever since she rescued him from his first car accident as a baby when one of Klaue's drivers ran over his tail seven years previous. She had been fourteen and devastated, thinking her little friend would die. But then his tail grew back and she had been fussing with him ever since.

She was sent by her Aunt Leona to check the water cistern on Klaue's main house where he stayed. Sometimes an iguana would fall in and clog the waterway, and the man had been asking about water pressure. She made a point to check the roof gutters that helped collect water in case there was plant refuse or some other detritus stuck up there. When she ran into Jerome on the way back up, she noticed cuts on his skin. He must've been fighting the other male iguana that had moved into his territory. Unlike most of the iguanas around the property, Jerome was a drama queen and started trouble with other iguanas that weren't his children or mates, and sometimes he went after humans he didn't like.

After leaving her Aunt with Jerome, she headed back to the front house to grab a soda before her Aunt had her helping with lunch. She thought she may have time use her breast pump in private to fix her baby daughter Sydette's bottles for the evening when she had to go to work at her night job as a hostess at Havana Blue, a beach-front restaurant in the main part of Charlotte Amalie. Her cousin Monice would pick her up by 2:30 and drop her off at her Aunt Leona's apartment where she would spend time with Sydette before handing her over to her other cousin Twyla who would watch Sydette until Yani made it home to sleep. And depending on how busy Klaue kept her Aunt, Yani would travel back and forth to help work at the compound.

Yani cobbled together a life and set her sights on saving enough money to attend nursing school since her university plans of becoming a doctor had been derailed with the birth of her daughter. It was still a touchy subject with her parents who had allowed her to take a year off after she graduated high school to follow the crazy dream she had with her then-boyfriend Chez who was going to be the biggest rapper from St. Thomas after he was signed to a small record company in Miami.

Yani had sung background vocals for him around island clubs there and when they island hopped to Puerto Rico or Jamaica and as far as Trinidad. Chez was supposed to make it big and pay for Yani's education, but a year after graduating, Yani fell pregnant, she broke up with Chez, he lost the record contract due to a failed single not charting anywhere, and she was stuck living with her cousin and Aunt because she couldn't afford anywhere on her own and her parents didn't want the stigma in their home among her younger sisters. She was the tainted oldest child who had thrown her life away by having a baby with a SoundCloud level struggle rapper. For shame.

Her baby girl Sydette was a joy, but Yani found it difficult to nurse a baby and still try and nurse a medical career of some kind. A nurse was about as high as she could go now, and she set her sights on getting into the nursing college of her choice the following year. She just needed to get her money right to help take care of Sydette and tuition.

Klaue's compound was a way to make good money, especially when he had a lot of people there. Her Aunt Leona always made sure to pull her in to work for the under the table cash. Klaue paid well. The more men there, the more they made.

Yani and her Aunt were fully aware that Klaue was into some nefarious dealings. Even though he owned two jewelry stores, one in Charlotte Amalie, and one on St. John island, they were just legal fronts for some bad guy stuff. Leona didn't think they were drug dealers, but they did sell something illegal. Did something that required a private compound and sometimes armed guards when Klaue was gone. But as long as the money was good and they stayed out of the way when not needed, Yani had no problem working there. Her Aunt had been doing it for twelve years.

Yani took some time to slip into a bedroom in the front house with her breast pump. She filled three bottles and put them in a plastic bag inside the kitchen freezer to take home later for Sydette. Bottles made, she helped prepare lunch with her Aunt. All the houses were clean and prepped for Klaue's people, so Yani enjoyed the respite.

"What time are they eating, Auntie?"

"Mr. Klaue said around 1:30."

Yani washed her hands in the kitchen sink. She sneaked a nectarine from a bowl on the dining table.

"That's for the guests."

"They won't miss one piece of fruit."

"Where you goin'?"

"The beach—"

"Don't stay down there all day, Yani—"

"Just a quick dip. I promise."

"I'll need your help putting things out—"

"I'll be back. Quick, quick…" she said flouncing out of sight.

###

The path was a tiny sanctuary.

It felt like she was traveling into a secret garden.

Even though she grew up around water all her life, was nicknamed The Mermaid because of her love for it and knew practically every bay and cove on the island, there was something special about this small patch of land that led to this particular little private beach. Private only because the topography made it difficult for small boats to get to and tourists to walk without having to climb some terrain.

Klaue wasn't a swimmer, not all that much anyway, and his men never came down this way, so it was hers. Yaniland.

She ate the nectarine and began pulling her top off when she halted, fruit dangling between her teeth.

Someone was in her private paradise.

A man was swimming in her water.

She felt vexed until she walked closer.

He was floating naked on his back oblivious to her gawking at him full of irritation. He was spoiling her space. She pulled the fruit from her mouth.

"Hey! You out there! What are you doin' here?"

The man dunked under the crystal waters and when he came back up, he shook loose locs around the crown of his head.

Yani shielded her eyes.

"You talking to me?" he asked.

"You see anyone else here?"

"Why you so salty? You don't even know me, Ma!"

"Ma? You call me your mother? Do I look like your mother to you?"

"Relax Steve Irwin—"

"What you call me?"

"You the one talking to the iguana?"

"What iguana?"

"Earlier, up at the middle house…Jerome."

Yani scrunched up her face.

"How you know I talked to Jerome?"

"I was in the house. I'm the new guy."

"Killmonger?"

"Yeah."

"Who told you to come down here?"

"Your Aunt."

Yani sucked her teeth. It was loud enough for him to hear and he laughed at her.

"Is this your private beach?"

"No," she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Then I can swim here."

He moved in closer until the water was at his waist.

There were bumps all over his chest and waist, but none below…

Lookie.

His privates were distorted a bit from the sun's angle hitting the water, but she could see it closer. She felt her eyes fuse in her skull. She was staring at a naked man she didn't know.

"Were you planning on getting in? I can leave if you want some privacy."

"I was, but you can stay in…"

He looked down at himself then back at her.

"I'll leave—"

"Wait!"

Yani stepped back and her nectarine fell out of her hand.

"I don't want to make this weird for you. I'll leave first so you can swim or put your clothes on."

"Close your eyes. You walked all the way down here to enjoy yourself. I'll put on my stuff and let you have at it."

Yani closed her eyes and she heard the splash of water as the man left the sea.

"All good now," he said.

When she opened her eyes, he had his sweatpants on and held his shirt and shoes in his hands.

"Yani?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

She felt her voice die in her throat when she saw his bottom canines between his lips. She wasn't shy about staring at his scars. He was much taller than her.

Killmonger.

This was the man Klaue was bragging on the last two days. The man that Polk and Huntsman grumbled about at the dinner the previous night. It seemed Killmonger had favor with Klaue and those two brutes didn't like it so much. Yani had heard Huntsman call the man an ursurper. She expected to see some piggish white man with swine-like features and dragon fire spewing from his mouth. The only unsettling thing about him was the keloid scars. And only because they didn't look random at all nor accidental.

"You not hot wearing that on your head?" he asked.

Yani touched the top of her head. She still had her beanie on from earlier in the day. It had been cold that morning when she arrived. She wore a dark Naruto t-shirt and baggy orange sweats and just because he mentioned her head cover, she suddenly felt overheated wearing so much clothing on the beach. The heat was beating her down. She needed to be in the water. But she needed him to leave because she too liked to swim nude. But now that he knew about this place, she would probably have to change the times she came down. And she most definitely couldn't swim naked again while he was here. He was ruining everything.

She pulled her beanie off. Her scalp was grateful, her short buzz cut allowing the heat to toast the dyed blonde hair on her head.

"I'll go check on Jerome," he said.

Up close his voice had a playful raspy quality to it. His gold slugs peeked at her again when he smiled. He had dimples like her Sydette.

"Oh!" she said.

She wanted to grab her breasts when she felt her nipples leaking suddenly.

"What?" he asked, his face looking curious.

"I forgot something!"

She took off running back up to the front house clutching at her chest.

Leona was clearing space on the dining table for the lunch meal when Yani ran in.

"What's going on?"

"My titties are leaking."

"You're not wearing that special padded bra I bought for you? I got you four of those to help with that.

"I forgot," Yani called from the bathroom. She wiped down her nipples and stuffed tissue inside her bra to soak up anything else that decided to express itself from her tits. She couldn't wait for Sydette to be done with breastfeeding so her titty milk could dry up.

She walked out of the bathroom to find her Aunt talking to Killmonger and she felt her nipples acting up again. The tissue would have to work miracles.

Watching Killmonger converse she noticed how giddy her Aunt was acting with him. He was sweet with her, asking questions about the island, about her, what she did when she didn't work at the house. Before she knew it, lunch was ready and Killmonger was helping Leona bring the food to the table. Now he was taking over her job.

The other men arrived and Yani joined her Aunt in the kitchen to stay out of their way. Klaue sat at the head of the table with Killmonger by his side, and when she heard the new man speak again, she realized that her tits were reacting to his voice, her milk was leaking again. Only her baby could do that to her sometimes when she cried or needed something.

What the hell was this man doing to her?

She pressed her fingers against her nipples to push the tissue paper closer to her tips.

Who was he?

###

Smooth sun-kissed brown skin. Lips plump. Eyes big and bright. Eyebrows dark and thick.

Yani favored her Aunt and Erik found himself staring at her while he ate lunch with the men and Klaue.

One minute she was making him feel like he didn't belong in her space and the next he was watching her run away from him, her thick ass cheeks bouncing and making him think thoughts he had put aside. He hadn't been with a woman for about three months and quite frankly, hadn't missed the company because of all the work he had been doing. Once he hooked Klaue into his orbit, all Erik could think about was Wakanda and waiting for the perfect time to move on the East African nation.

She was young. This girl, Yani. Probably in her twenties. Mouthy. He liked that. Saw him naked and didn't give a fuck. Until he came closer to her. Then she became modest, probably for his sake and hers. A young woman like her around some treacherous men, she had to be careful.

He wasn't the only one peeping her in the kitchen at lunch. Huntsman was clocking her also. This bothered Erik. So openly wanton.

She was covered up looking like some skater punk he could see on any street corner back home, but she had some curves that strained against the sweatpants. Waist tight probably from swimming a lot. Full breasts. It was the blonde hair that made her dark eyebrows pop. Right now, those eyebrows were furrowed and she was looking right at him. Like she was still mad he had trespassed on her world. The girl who spoke affectionately to iguanas like they were human and yelled at him like he was a big lizard. Erik gave her a grin and she cut her eyes to look at her Aunt who was washing dishes.

By the time lunch was over, Yani was reaching into a refrigerator and grabbing a plastic bag and leaving the house for the day.

The rest of the day was a period of rest and acclimation.

Klaue didn't want to talk shop until the next day, and Erik was happy he could just wander the secure compound. He spotted security cameras everywhere. He learned that each house could be locked down from the inside and secured easily. Klaue called the estate "Our Lady's Manor", naming it after Leona who Klaue affectionately referred to as "My Lady" every chance he got. Leona didn't seem to mind, and she got on well with Klaue in that practiced way that Black people had when in the employ of white people. Klaue may have thought they were close, like family even by the way he fawned over her, but Leona was about her job and getting her work done as expeditiously as possible without getting in anyone's way. Friendly but distant. Smart woman. Klaue was not to be trusted. The presence of guns and ammo didn't faze her or Yani. Money was money.

Erik looked for Yani at dinner and she wasn't around for it. Gone for the rest of the night he assumed. He didn't want to ask Leona about her, afraid of making the older woman suspicious of him for asking about her young niece. He just wanted to let her know that he would be going to the beach early in the morning so that she could have her own personal beach time.

Erik slept well in his new room after smoking some decent herb that Polk gave him to tune out. When his alarm went off at five in the morning, he slipped into some light blue swim trunks and walked barefoot at dawn to the beach.

Body rested, mind clear and sharp, he felt like the wind had been punched out of him when he saw Yani in the water already.

Naked.

Water pearled down her cinnamon brown skin as if she wore diamonds in the early morning waves. Her hips flared out showcasing the beauty of her round posterior that flexed as she poured water over her head.

Once, when he was a child, Erik's mother had taken him to carnival in Sao Paulo and while standing next to his play cousin Marisol and holding his father's hand, Erik saw Yemanjá dancing on a float, the drums of Candomblé pounding in his ears, his little hips moving in time to the rhythm. He thought the woman on the float dressed in gauzy blue scarves was a real Goddess and his mother gently corrected him and explained that she was a representation. That first sensation, the tangible feeling of his heart bursting wide open to make room for the orixá of the sea had stayed with him for a long time. That woman long ago may have been a false divinity, and he could be forgiven for making the mistake with the eyes of a child. But he was a man now, and the being before him splashing in the warm sea was real and divine. Black deities were real. She was in front of him. Yemanjá. He had to be near her.

He shucked his trunks and took his time approaching her.

She dived under the water and he felt that his heart would break if she didn't come back up, wouldn't be surprised at all if she didn't return to the surface, but he needed to see her eyes, needed to make sure she was real.

He stopped short when a small wave crashed into his chest and he allowed himself to be swept with it.

Yani popped back to the surface wiping her hand over her face. She didn't jump or cry out when she saw him wading in the water, didn't try to shield her breasts or the neatly clipped bikini area of her sex, her vulva pouty and rounded, the split between her legs making his dick jump. She was a true ethereal vision and the reverence in his eyes must've stalled any thoughts she may have had of him being a weirdo coming for her.

"Killmonger," she said with no trepidation in her voice, "I see this is going to be a problem, no?"

"Erik," he whispered, trying to find his own voice, "my name is Erik."


	2. The Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik opts to keep his distance from Yani and focus on Klaue and getting to Wakanda. Erik also meets his new temporary roommate…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wet Sugar" is moving right along. Should have a new update up in a couple of days. I'm having difficulty keeping a consistent schedule because I'm writing multiple projects, so I suggest that folks follow this story to get notifications. I'm trying to stick to every two days, but sometimes I get jammed up.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"To every hundred niggas that came and gone missing  
Only a handful will go the distance  
I swear I seen this shit coming as if I was living up under the plumbing  
While niggas was riffing and mumbling 'bout, what they could do  
I was cooking gumbo whipping the voodoo  
I was in the jungle running with Zulu's  
We was looking past the struggle while life was moving so fast  
You had to be shopping at Ginsu  
To the top of the food group  
Doing what I want and how I should too

Stepped in the waters  
The water was cold  
Chi in my body  
But it didn't touch my soul  
Stepped in the waters  
The water was cold…"

Anderson.Paak– "The Waters"

He tells her his name, his real name, and the girl who talked to animals allowed her big wide eyes to ease up on their sharpness.

Yani sat back and allowed the water to catch her back as her body disappeared under the small wave of balmy liquid that lifted her away from him. Erik stayed put, watching her backstroke away from him and further out into the sea. He wanted to follow her, felt his toes grip the sand under his feet to cast off after her, but he felt stalkerish and remained where he was.

She was real.

Yemanjá.

Erik felt the blood in his body coursing through him, the thrumming of searing red in his veins making him clench and unclench his fists.

Disǎ.

He sat back in the water and let it buoy him up, his eyes following the path of Yani's body swimming. He found it odd that he could look at this woman and think of his ex-girlfriend Disǎ who he left behind in Cambridge, Massachusetts.

No, maybe it wasn't odd, because the way he was reacting to this young woman treading about in open water was the same way he reacted to his first love…Disǎ.

The voice.

Like Yani, Erik had only heard Disǎ's voice before he met her, and something about the tone, the lilt, the inflections, the sonic soothing he received from it made him weak for her before he even saw her face. He felt a weight drift down on him. He put Disǎ through hell, denied her things that she wanted, made promises he couldn't keep, and she left him. Refused to connect with him ever again. Walking into that relationship had been an exercise in self-flagellation. Love was something he never sought out because he knew he was not made to love and settle down.

He was a mover, a nomad…he had no real home, not really, no place to lay his head and call his own. Rootless. He had to be rootless in order to finish the path that had been laid out for him. A path that started when he found his father dead in his apartment. Dead and alone.

Erik had to keep himself emotionally dead inside and alone too. All that love ever did for him was rend his body in half and grind his bones into dust. So he knew something was wrong when he heard Yani's voice speaking to a damn lizard in a tree, recognized the tell-tale signs of that dangerous pursuit into madness. He had only ever felt that way before with his ex. All that fucking back and forth with Disǎ when he graduated from M.I.T., joined the Navy, made Special Ops, and then headed into the work of a mercenary for a greater good…it stripped away a relationship he held dear and couldn't hold onto because he was never around. And that feeling, that feeling of wanting someone was seducing his conscious mind as he watched this girl swim.

Life was about choices.

And sometimes choices meant letting things be.

The heat and the dazzling sunlight and the beauty of the pale blue sea were probably just fucking with him anyway. Plus, he hadn't gotten his dick wet in a long time, and to come across a woman with a body like that…naked, on an isolated beach…well shit, no wonder he was feeling punch drunk with lust.

Nigga, get your shit together.

Yani wasn't feeling him anyway, every time she looked at him it was like she had an extra sour lemon in her mouth.

Erik dragged himself out of the water and put his trunks back on.

He didn't bother to look back at her when he left.

###

After lunch, Klaue left a message on Erik's cell to meet him in the third house. His private abode.

Erik meandered down the compound walkway toward the house. It was perched closer to the edge of the hillside overlooking the sea. Erik caught breathtaking views and when he entered the house after a retinal scanner cleared him, he felt like he was entering an ancient Zulu enclave. Nothing in the house matched the light-colored airy Caribbean theme of the other houses. The dark shadowed interior of dark-grained wood and dark furniture enveloped South African artwork, with a plethora of large carved wooden masks, and plenty of drums. Djembes, dunduns, a three drum bata set, bougarabous…

Erik stepped in front of a djembe and rubbed his fingers across the skin. His fingers ticked up and he began beating out the rhythms he learned as a child from his Uncle Bakari when he used to drum for his grandfather and mother when they taught capoeira back in Oakland. The heel of the palm, then his fingers struck the skin harder, faster, and the acoustics picked up the sound and drowned the room with the ferocity he slapped down.

Erik rocked his shoulders and let his head droop forward, his locs flopping over his eyes as he allowed the drum vibrations to move through him. He let his head bob as he remembered days back in Oakland on school lunch tables, pounding out beats with his fists when there were no drums, or finding the hollow parts in his chest or thigh when he would strike his own body with his open palm to create the percussive boom bap to help his childhood friends spit bars in ragtag cyphers. He felt the moist sensation in his mouth as he shaped his lips to beatbox in time to his drumming. It all came back to him vividly, joyfully, and he couldn't help the curling of his bottom lip as he bit into it, thinking of his days running the streets, just being hood wild and free.

He ended the cadence with a slowing down of his hands until only his fingertips were caressing the edges of the drum.

"Well look at you."

Klaue's voice brought him out of his reverie and Erik stepped away from the djembe.

"Hope that wasn't some artifact," Erik said.

Klaue shrugged and headed over to a round old-world wooden globe. He pulled the top back and inside of the globe was a hidden bar filled with various liquors and libations.

"Share a whiskey?" Klaue asked.

"Sure."

Klaue poured them healthy amounts in crystal tumblers and handed one to Erik.

"Interesting décor."

"I wanted to have a bit of home away from home. Of all my hideaways, this place is my favorite."

"It's pretty sweet. Quiet too."

"Not for much longer. Once everyone is here, I'll need you to keep your foot on their necks."

"Newbies?"

"Most you know from the Kabul job. Is your man Tahir still a no show?"

Erik took a deep drag of the whiskey. It was aged to perfection. He let a bit of it linger over his teeth before swallowing.

"They still got him on that no-fly list. He's chillin' in Damascus. He can do any other jobs you got, but Africa is a no go."

"Too bad. Good man. And that is what we need. Good men."

Erik studied Klaue's face.

"What's the problem?"

Klaue glanced at him.

"You can always read me so quick. It's Huntsman. I really don't want to use him, but I can't find anyone else with experience on the borders."

"Tahir will probably be tied up the next six months—"

"Too long to wait."

"W'sup with Huntsman?"

"He has issues…with you."

"That's his problem. He don't even know me."

"Ah, but he knows your reputation. Something about you sticks in his craw."

"You don't have to use him."

"With no Tahir available, I'm afraid I do. Unless you have someone else."

"Nah. I culled away my last team. I only have three that I stick with now and we freelance for DynCorp most jobs. Those guys are already under contract."

"Timing is key with these next two jobs."

"You still toying with using submersibles?"

"I will need our pretty blue metal for that."

The holy grail. Vibranium.

"I got some leads that I hope will pan out soon," Erik said. He could sense Klaue chomping at the bit.

He really did have some leads.

One was from a friend of his mother's who worked with the British Museum. She had passed on some information about some museum exchanges up on the horizon, a collection of fifteenth century West African armaments and masks. It wasn't the collection he was looking for, but it was part of an exchange program originating out of Benin. Erik and Klaue would be heading to Angola in a month to set up an arms deal and then slip into the Northeastern part of Nigeria to covertly meet with some members of Boko Haram and the Nigerian government. Klaue played both sides of every deal he made. Erik planned on slipping into Benin and checking out the newly constructed Royal Benin Museum. His research uncovered plans for the museum to start receiving indigenous stolen art on a rotating basis from European museums that held plundered artwork from an 1897 British invasion in Dahomey. Erik needed to see for himself if any pieces contained vibranium.

His tongue gently tapped against his tattoo inside his lower bottom lip. He could feel the irritating cutaneous sensation tickling his gums from the traces of vibranium used in the vibram tattoo ink. The itchy tickling only happened when he was near pure vibranium. Like the pure vibranium emanating from Klaue's prosthetic arm.

Klaue picked up the whiskey bottle again and Erik took another half tumbler of the dark amber liquid.

"I want you to move down here in this house when all the men are here. There are some conversations we need to have in private."

Erik didn't question him. It took him this long to be invited to stay at any of his safe houses. That meant that he was now part of the trusted inner circle. He would just have to watch out for Huntsman. He was Klaue's boy for the last seven years, but Erik was aiming to be the only righthand man. Getting to the safe house was the culmination of meticulous, deliberate, and patient planning. Their first meeting in Iraq gave the man an intro to who Killmonger was. They didn't meet again until an arms deal in Kosovo proved fruitful when Erik's new team was able to assist Klaue through a mutual trustworthy middle man. It was then that Erik first showed Klaue a small amount of vibranium he stole from some arms dealers he tracked down to a small forgotten village in Iraq.

Erik ignored Klaue after that, turned him down for several jobs before Klaue started hinting that he may need to return to Wakanda and steal again. Then and only then did Erik drop word that he was down for any excursions into his father's country. The two men teamed up within months to help one another scour the earth for any pockets of vibranium they could find. On those missions, they only worked with each other and two other men, Tahir and one of Klaue's boys, a fellow South African who asked very little about the blue magic. A year later, Erik was now sipping brown liquor in the man's private home.

"Let's take a walk," Klaue said.

Erik followed him down a pathway that led to another section of beach hidden from where Yani's cove jutted out.

Klaue took off his sandals and his feet touched the sand.

"Hot!" he said slipping the sandals back on.

Erik's flip-flops felt too thin for the sand in this particular area that was littered with a few broken seashells.

"What do you want out of life, Killmonger?"

Erik stared at Klaue. The whites of the man's eyes were a little pink, and there were tiny spiderwebs of broken blood vessels cresting his nose. The man did like the sauce a little too much. Erik had personally witnessed him overconsuming alcoholic beverages to the point of falling over and having to be carried off by Erik or his other men.

"Money. What else?" he answered.

Klaue let his eyes trace the horizon of ocean before him.

"You know, at one time I was a billionaire."

"Really? How you fuck that up?"

Klaue guffawed and his laughter made him rock back in his sandals and clutch Erik's arm for balance, spilling a little of his drink on the sand.

"I sold my entire cache of vibranium to a Tony Stark creation."

Erik's eyes fixed on Klaue. He had a history with Tony Stark himself, but he didn't let on about it.

"I was operating out of an old shipping tanker in Johannesburg. Had my entire supply of vibranium warehoused there. Perfect set up. And then these fucking enhanced bastards show up with this thing…"

Klaue's right wrist rubbed his left arm while still holding his drink. His eyes grew course looking and his accent flared up.

"I'm no fool. I make a deal and billions are dropped into my offshore accounts. I'm set. Ready to retire and live out the rest of my life here. But then Sokovia goes down, and fucking Stark goes back and…."

Klaue's jawline clenched tight and his left arm closed up his mechanical fist.

"Billions wiped out. Like it never happened. And I'm left to start all over again."

"You kept your entire supply in one spot?"

Erik wanted to laugh at the man, but Klaue was tipsy, and a tipsy Klaue could get agitated and rachet up to bastard behavior in mere seconds.

"I had a fortress set up on that tanker. It was safe. After everything was taken away, I learned of a small portion hidden away in what I thought was a discreet location…"

"The Mosul statues…"

"I still don't know who really took it. S.H.I.E.L.D. maybe. The Pentagon. Perhaps even that ass Stark…fucking Iron Man…Iron Prick."

Klaue raised up his tumbler toward Erik's face.

"When I ask you what you want, Killmonger, I need to know the God's honest truth, because when I finish off these next few jobs, I'm going back to the source. With your skills and mine, we could steal even more vibranium than the first time I went in. I'm the only person who went into Wakanda…and lived to tell the story."

Erik's jaw clenched.

The first time Klaue went in.

With the help of his father, Prince N'Jobu, a man who only wanted to bring the vibranium out to help his woman and her people. All those in the diaspora.

Erik gulped down all of his whiskey.

Focus.

Erik fought back the whispers in his mind to kill Klaue where he stood. Because of this cretin, his father was killed. Because of this shit stain of a human, his father was unable to save his mother. Because of this devil, his family had been destroyed.

"What's the story on that place?" Erik asked.

"It's my white whale. But that's a story for another day. I want to talk Angola logistics now."

Erik wrenched his eyes away from Klaue and gazed out at the water. He had to hold onto his mental acuity. His own temper could carry him over the edge and destroy all of his plans. This was the long game. He had to hold on and not give in to the rage festering in his belly. He couldn't wait to crush this weak maggot. And like his Uncle, King T'Chaka, Erik would take great pleasure in destroying Ulysses Klaue.

###

Yani stood by the intercom at the front gate. The guard on duty, Jamie, watched her try her best to carry on a discreet conversation with her cousin Kendall who stood on the other side of the gate.

"Twyla just said she couldn't watch her today. C'mon now Yani, take your baby!"

Yani could hear her Sydette babbling a mile a minute behind the thick metal divide.

"Can you keep her for me, just for a couple of hours? I have to finish one more house and then I can leave," Yani said, the pleading in her voice not moving Kendall one way or the other.

"I would if I could, but I'm going to hang out with Bunny and Gregory. They might let me record some things at their place. I can't have a baby there with me. You know they smoke—"

"Kendall, please—"

"Yani, I can't watch you pickney. Sir, please open the gate."

Yani and Jamie could see Kendall on the security viewscreen holding Sydette in her car seat with her baby bag slung on his shoulder.

Yani's eyes glanced at Jamie.

"Open the gate please, Jamie," Yani said, defeat and weariness in her voice.

Jamie punched in the gate code and it slid open.

"I'm sorry, Yani," Kendall said. His deep dark chestnut skin was shiny and he sported a fresh baldie cut. He shoved Sydette's car seat handle into her hand and Yani grabbed the baby bag.

Kendall ran back to his idling work truck and hopped in with gardening equipment uncovered in the rear.

"Don't be late tomorrow. Tell Freddie Mr. Klaue wants the trees and the bushes by the front and middle house trimmed."

Kendall just waved and drove off, his truck backfiring as he left.

Yani rubbed her hand gently over her daughter's soft dainty curls. Sydette was sweating from the heat, the dampness making her baby hairs stick to her scalp.

"Mommy is glad to see you, but I have to work. I need you to be a good girl today for me. Yeah?"

Jamie gave her a serious look.

"Don't tell anyone she's here, please Jamie? I don't want to cause my Auntie trouble."

Jamie nodded and Yani scurried with her daughter to the apartment under the first house.

Leona was feeding dirty sheets and towels into the washing machine. A huge stack of clean sheets waited to be folded and put away.

"Auntie," Yani said with Sydette clutching her chest.

"What she doing here?"

Yani felt her spirit sink from the sound of her Aunt's annoyed voice.

"Kendall brought her. Twyla can't watch her today and he has somewhere to be so he can't keep her for me—"

"Call your mother—"

"You know I can't do that—"

"What you expect me to do?"

"Can she stay up here with you? I need to finish the second house—"

"And I need to finish this bedding and get ready for dinner. You have to take her with you."

Yani sucked her teeth. Sydette balled up her fist and sucked on it then dropped her head down on Yani's left breast and tried to suck through the t-shirt. Leona gave a sympathetic look but then continued putting sheets into the washer.

Moving swiftly back to the middle house, Yani entered it slowly.

"Inside," she called stepping in and looking around. Thank God, no one was there. The soft bristle broom she was using to sweep the floor was leaning against the couch. She tossed the baby bag on the floor near the couch and plopped her butt down with the car seat. Sydette's saliva had soaked Yani's shirt.

"Hold on, gyal," Yani said hoisting up her shirt and releasing her left breast. Sydette latched on her nipple and Yani cradled her head and watched her daughter suckle like she was starving.

"I know I left you plenty of milk with cousin Twyla. Why you so greedy? Huh? Where you put it all?"

Sydette's cheeks puffed and hallowed as she fed on Yani. A thousand thoughts went through Yani's head. What if Twyla couldn't watch Sydette over the weekend? She had plans to go out, the first time in a long time. Her cousin Kendall was set to perform for the first time in a club that hadn't seen Yani's face since she first got pregnant with Sydette. She didn't even have to sneak into it anymore now that she was finally of legal age. It was a tourist trap for sure, but the D.J.s there were really good and played a good mixture of Hip Hop, Soca and other types of music that she enjoyed.

She couldn't be too mad at Kendall. He really wanted to make music and the local producers Bunny and Gregory were giving him a chance to record something. They helped her baby's father get his first and only record deal. Maybe her own cousin could do better and go further.

Sydette's lips slowed down, her sucking not as desperate. Yani kept an eye out for Klaue's men in case they were returning. Wednesday was cleaning day for the compound, and the regulars knew to stay busy while she and Leona worked the place. There really wasn't too much to do, in Klaue's place or the first house, but Hunstman and Polk were slobs. She hated touching their sheets or towels because she once found obvious semen stains on them. Nasty.

Yani lifted Sydette up to check her diaper. She smelled okay and was dry, so no need to change her. When her eyes were drooping and her lips fell away from Yani's nipple, she was gently burped. Yani allowed her baby to sleep in her arms for a bit. She was tired herself, still thinking of all the things she had to do. Friday morning and afternoon she was scheduled to work her third job at the Eco Tours company giving kayak tours through the mangroves. Unlike Klaue's compound, she couldn't hold Sydette to her breasts while she paddled through mangroves and oversaw hermit crab races.

Something had to give soon, she was wearing herself out. And that something was Chez. She felt her stomach knot and tension crease her forehead as she thought of Sydette's wayward father. He paid no decent child support, promised to at least help with babysitting (which he never did), promised to seek better work so that she could drop one of her jobs and care for Sydette on her own and not pass her baby girl off to various relatives. It was hard not to hate Chez, especially since he had another baby with another woman only three months after Sydette was born. Worse still, he was living with that baby's mother and paying her rent while Yani had to share a bedroom with Sydette and Twyla.

She knew it was mean, but she was so happy that Sydette looked like her and not like him at all. She would hate to think how she would feel if she had to look down at a child on her tit who had that man's face, no matter how fine he was. And Chez was fine. And selfish. And a bully. And abusive at one time…

Yani shook her head from the thoughts. She needed to get the middle house clean and vacate the premises before Klaue or anyone knew she had a baby around. She had to coat the floor tiles with a protective tile cleaner that prevented sand and grout damage.

Just get through the next two hours.

She wished she could be back out in the warm water floating on her back. Naked. At peace. Alone. Not responsible for anyone or anything.

"Oh, Sydette. I wish I had done better. I wish I had done so much better."

She kissed her daughter's sweat-laden forehead. Standing up she turned on the air conditioning and tried to focus on the task at hand.

Two hours.

###

The middle house smelled clean and was quite cool when he entered it from spending time with Klaue. Erik kicked off his sandals and left them by the front door. The tile looked polished and a less dingy from when he first arrived. He was ready to relax and maybe lounge by the pool.

His mind was still calculating all the things he had spoken to Klaue about in planning their Angola run. The base of operation that they would work from in Angola still needed to be prepped and ready, the warehouse that was to be used to house the new crop of munitions and rocket-propelled grenades had recent fire damage, and when Erik looked at satellite photos of the landing strip where they would import the black market goods, he discovered an uneven and unsafe landing zone. Large potholes and depressions peppered the ground. There was a lot to take care of in a short period of time. A political problem sprang up also because of a new governor in the province who was flexing a bit of muscle to try and intimidate Klaue. This new guy was not playing the game of allowing their crew to circumvent the regulatory and oversight systems they were used to bypassing with monetary incentives to look away like previous government officials had done. Erik already decided if the man became a problem, he would nickel his brain and keep it pushing. Klaue had no problem with that. Erik knew how to dispose of problematic bodies and loose lips. He had the scars to prove it.

Erik turned down the air and went into his room. Taking off his shirt he folded it and placed it on the dresser by the window. He was about to power dive on the bed when he noticed a baby lying on it.

The hell.

The baby, a girl by the looks of the butterfly barrettes pinned to her curls, was sound asleep on her stomach, her backside up in there air a bit as if she woke up suddenly, moved, then fell right back to sleep.

He walked over to the side of the bed staring at her. He could hear someone moving in the kitchen, there was the sound of sink water rinsing down. Leona or Yani perhaps still working.

Erik crawled onto the covers trying not to rock the double bed too much with his big body. He laid back resting his head on a pillow. When he turned to look at the baby again, her eyes were open and she was staring at him. Looking about eight or nine months old, she didn't cry when she saw that a stranger was right next to her. Instead, she gave him the biggest toothless smile, a stream of slobber falling from her mouth onto the blanket, and he saw that she had dimples like him.

"Hey, Lil Mama. What's your name?" he whispered, making his voice as soft as he could. She babbled something and more clear saliva dribbled down her chin. Her chubby arms spread in front of her and she bounced her body and grunted like she needed help.

Erik reached over and picked her up and that startled her and her fat cheeks twisted up and she started crying.

"Aww, why the tears? We was cool just a second ago—"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

Yani swept into the room and scooped the baby out of his arms.

"I didn't think anyone was using this room. It was so clean. I didn't even touch it. Give me a few minutes and I can go through here—"

"Nah. I'm good. I clean my own room. You don't have to do all that for me. I'm self-sufficient."

"I wish the other men were like that."

He watched Yani's lips get tight after she said that.

"Don't tell them I said that."

"I didn't hear a thing. She yours?"

"Yeah."

"What's her name?"

"Sydette."

"She's cute. Looks like you."

"Thanks. We'll get out of your way—"

"You can leave her in here with me if you still need to finish. I think she finds me acceptable. She's not crying anymore."

He reached out and stroked the girl's cheek and Sydette touched his finger, then grabbed it.

"Sydette," Yani said pulling her hand away from Erik's finger.

Erik found himself staring at Yani's face.

"My babysitter fell through, so I had to take her…please don't say anything to the others. I'm not supposed to have her here while I'm working."

"Won't say a word."

"I'm done, so..."

"Will you be working here tonight?"

Why the hell did he ask that?

She had a baby, so obviously she had a man too…

"No. I have another job I do at night, and I need to leave now so I can get ready for that."

"Oh. Okay," he said.

He was still sitting on his bed, and she was holding her baby in front of him. He was feeling hella awkward. Sydette stared at him, and then she smacked her lips and turned back to Yani.

"Oh…Sydette!" Yani squealed when the baby started sucking on her chest, her head moving around searching for a nipple. Erik couldn't help but laugh. Yani lifted up Sydette's chin and the baby began to fret wanting her mother's milk with urgency. Erik stood up and walked into the living room, slipping on his flip flops and heading for the front door.

"I'ma let you handle that and give you some privacy. I'll be by the pool. Before I forget, I'll take the afternoon shift on the beach if you want to keep the mornings."

"Okay," she said.

Her daughter bounced in her arms and Erik could see a mixture of what looked like embarrassment and something else on Yani's face. Weariness.

He didn't see a ring on her finger. She worked two jobs too. She was probably still just a baby herself.

"Sorry about the room," she whispered. Her eyes looked watery like she was about to cry.

"Don't even trip. Sorry for being so neat. I felt like Goldilocks for a minute there."

He tried to lighten the mood for her.

"Goldilocks?" she asked.

"Muh…muh…muh…" Sydette said waving her chunky fingers in her mother's face.

"Someone's been sleeping in my bed because it was just right…the three bears…?" he said.

"Oh!" Yani said. Her face lit up and she smiled, her dark sloe eyes no longer welling with tears.

"Bye, Sydette," Erik cooed out. The baby could only focus on Yani's face, "Bye Yani."

He stepped back out into the sunlight and tried to shake the lingering need to stay in the same room as her. Her baby was so adorable. Sydette's dimples are what sold him. That initial gummy smile. The puffy little curls mashed down on one side of her head. Her little blue t-shirt that couldn't cover her fat little belly all the way. Her little outie belly button.

It was a tough job and he wasn't cut out to do that ever. Take care of a baby? Pfftt. It was probably why his mother only had him. Too much work. And Lil Mama looked like she could be a little pushy the way she was going for Yani's breasts.

Shit.

Erik sat on a lounger by the pool still wearing the trunks he had on that morning with an added t-shirt. He felt a thickening in his trunks, his dick getting a little chubby thinking about Yani's breasts that he saw down in the sea. No wonder they seemed extra ripe. She was full of milk and those big ass dark nipples of hers were making his shit tent in his shorts. Fuck.

Erik reached down and tugged on his bulge, trying to smooth it down from being too obvious. But the minute he touched it, a spark ran down his length, making him rock hard in seconds. No one was around. His eyes scanned the area to be sure and he grabbed the towel hanging behind his head and placed it over his lap. His right hand slipped under the covering. His trunks were loose enough where he could get access to his erection by lifting up a little of the swim trunk material from the bottom.

Damn, his dick was so hard, the thick head firm between his rough fingers. He kept his eyes open and alert for others as he replayed images of Yani in the water.

"That big fat ass…fuck…" he groaned low and into his chest as he plucked at his tip as it pressed against his thigh. The warm ooze of his pre-cum dripped down his leg. He felt his right leg jerk from the sensation. He could see the slight dimpling in her ass cheeks and that layer of fleshy softness around her belly that he loved on women. That space to place his head when he wanted to rest in softness. The faint lines of stretch marks he saw on the sides of her breasts made his mouth chuff, his breath revealing the arousal he got from staring at the beauty of skin breaking to make room for more…more thighs…more ass…more stomach…more big ass titties.

He imagined placing his length in between her breasts and fucking the shit out of her tits, pinching those nipples, making his balls squeeze out a hot thick nut that would drench her neck and chin—

"Oooooh shit!" He gasped as he felt heavy spurts shoot all over his leg and the towel covering him. His eyes rolled back and he was left wondering if that big nut happened because he hadn't had pussy in so long, or if this girl put a spell on his dick. The fuck he look like beating his meat by a pool over some young baby mama he just met? Fuck outta here with all that.

He needed to get out. Go to a bar or club and be around some grown ass child-free bitches. Get his dick wet properly. Chase that nut the right way.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed out toward the beach again. Yani was leaving and he could have the cove to himself to rinse the cum smeared all over his leg away. His trunks were soaked with it.

Damn.

From now on he was going to focus on Angola, getting that airstrip ready for Klaue in the next two weeks, and finding a way to get Tahir to St. Thomas.

New rules: Stay the fuck away from Yani.


	3. Wull On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik spends a night out on the town with Klaue’s men but returns to the compound to face some discord with Yani…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back!
> 
> Working on updating Chapter 4 soon. Comic-Con is happening and I have some Afrofuturism activities I volunteered for, so trying to get a new update posted before I get trapped in Diego.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

"Can't do without you for sure  
Amount a place I and I explore  
Still nuh find nobody else I adore  
Dem cyaan stop we, yeah  
Yuh love a sumn wah mi have to protect  
You are my balance and my ease to mi stress  
Your vibration never fail me yet  
Wull on pon me, yea…"

Jada Kingdom - "Wull On"

The bartender in front of Erik was quite generous with the hard liquor inside the mixed drinks she prepared for Klaue's men.

The large glass in Erik's hand was called a Voodoo Hurricane filled with three types of Cruzan rum, pineapple juice, and grenadine syrup. The ash-blonde white woman tending the bar gave it to Erik to try for free when he didn't like the last drink that she mixed for him. Polk, Huntsman, and three other of Klaue's men, two white Zambian born men named Beatty and Gertz, and another Black American named Shipley, sat at the bar with him slinging back shots and loud banter.

The upscale pool bar they sat in was part of a Marriott five-star hotel chain on Frenchman's Reef, a good ten-minute drive from the compound. A mostly white crowd mixed and mingled around them, and Erik saw right away why the men wanted to come here. Lots of Barbie doll looking jump-offs that were there for a good time and were not shy soliciting it. Several times he and Shipley, in particular, had been approached and chatted up.

Erik caught Polk side-eying him and Shipley. All three of them were the only Black men on Klaue's team, and although Polk was attractive, more muscular and taller than Erik and Shipley, his mack game was lacking. He sat at the bar just thinking a tight ass muscle shirt and expensive jewelry around his neck and finger was enough to attract and keep women. He lacked the verbal finesse to keep the women interested, overtalking and butting in whenever anyone else had a thought to share. He tried too fucking hard to be the "it" guy among them.

That shit always irritated Erik when he hung out with other men. Niggas couldn't stay in their lane and always overcompensated when they felt they were lacking. The nigga was cringy as fuck.

Shipley was more adept at chopping it up and making the ladies feel comfortable, but dude was a colorist and ignored the non-white darker women hanging around them. Erik did his best to mind his business and enjoy being out for a change, even tolerating the bullshit music the pool D.J. was playing.

The few Black women that did roll up to say hello were jaw jacking Beatty who looked like a basement rate Captain America. He looked no different than any Cali white boy Erik knew back home, but his baby blues and neat haircut made him attractive to them. The fact that his hair was cut exactly like Steve Rogers was the only real game he had, along with the teal silky pec-clinging shirt he wore. And what did he care if some Black women wanted to get that basic vanilla substitute?

The Voodoo Hurricane was pretty good and he ordered another much to the delight of the bartender who seemed intimidated by his judgment of the first bad drink she suggested.

Another group of women entered the infinity pool area, and two of them were Black and not staring at Beatty. They were checking for him. Little furtive glances his way as they eased past the vista view of the ocean, their spring dresses billowing in the soft breeze.

Erik allowed his eye to wander over them both, and the drink coursing through his body warmed up thoughts of fucking later on. He was on the prowl.

The women he eyed made their round of the pool and went to stand near the edge of a lounge area filled with plush seats. Shipley noticed the women Erik was watching.

"That looks like a boss crew," Shipley said.

"Co-sign," Erik said.

Shipley made comments on each woman like he was going down a shopping list.

"That one in the white, she would be a keeper, but…" Shipley sucked in a breath.

"But what?" Erik asked sipping his drink.

"She got a little too much in the trunk, bruh."

"Nigga, is you on crack? You can't ever have too much ass," Erik corrected, rolling his eyes.

"I heard that!" Polk said, trying to wedge himself into their conversation.

Shipley didn't even make a note on the darker-skinned black woman standing next to the lighter-skinned woman they were peeping.

"The girl in the green is more your body-type," Erik said, wanting to see what this dude would say about her, "She got that good smooth skin, and that thigh gap shit you like, player," he said.

Shipley's nose crinkled.

"She aight…"

"Aight? You buggin'," Erik said.

"That's a dime piece for sure," Polk said.

"If you say so," Shipley said looking away from her.

Polk gave Erik a look, and Erik smirked.

"You don't like the sistas?" Polk asked.

Shipley gave out an exasperated sigh as if he'd had this conversation before.

"I like Black women," Shipley said.

"What's wrong with that one then?"

Polk was pushing him, giving Erik his own sly smile because they both wanted to hear Shipley say it with his chest.

"Nothing," Shipley said.

"Nothin'? She the finest one out the bunch," Erik said.

"I said she was aight," Shipley said.

"I'm going in fellas, wish me luck," Beatty said as he picked up a whiskey sour and meandered over to the new women.

"Hold on, I'm coming over too," Polk said.

Erik watched them leave and his eye caught Klaue walking in with a forty-ish looking white woman with loose sienna hair. Wearing a light linen suit with his hair freshly trimmed, Klaue actually looked pretty decent stepping out.

"Gentlemen," Klaue said as he joined them at the bar.

Erik and the other men raised their glasses to him.

"Amy, these are some of my associates," Klaue said as he swung his arm around Amy's waist. Erik nodded at her as Klaue gave her their names.

"Seems really active tonight. I know a couple of cruise ships pulled in," Klaue said while eyeballing other women.

Huntsman was getting a little more blitzed than everyone else, a never-ending parade of shot glasses going down his gullet.

"Whoa, the night is still young Huntsman," Klaue said. The tone of his voice let Erik and Huntsman know that Klaue wasn't pleased with how he was looking at that moment.

"I'm good, Boss," Huntsman said.

"Let's keep it that way, shall we?" Klaue said slapping Huntsman on his back that was an obvious warning.

Klaue glanced at Erik.

"Yo, Huntsman, let's go for a walk buddy. Check out the scene a little more," Erik said.

He was glad that he shot an email to Tahir to get him to the island. With some behind the scenes maneuvering, Erik believed he might be able to get some strings pulled to have Tahir get into Africa not by plane, but by boat.

Huntsman grumbled about leaving the bar, but the look in Klaue's eyes must've made him reconsider giving lip.

Erik led Huntsman around the pool to get a closer look at some of the cruise ships that had docked in the distance.

"What's it like being the golden boy?" Huntsman asked.

"Golden boy?" Erik said.

"Klaue's new errand boy. I know you're assigned to keep me in line. That used to be my job."

"Well then get your shit together before you get replaced," Erik said keeping it one hundred.

"Replaced? I've been with Klaue for a long time—"

"Then you oughta know how to act. Out here being sloppy—"

Huntsman stepped close to him, his chest bumping Erik's as an angry sneer creased his lips.

"Kaffir—"

"I got your nigga right here," Erik hissed, his lips curling up as he shoved his chest back into Huntsman's.

"Hi."

Erik and Hunstman both turned to see the attractive black woman that Shipley dismissed. Up close she was even prettier, her make-up using gold tint to highlight the richness of her melanin. Her big false eyelashes gave her face a glamorous look like she had spent a whole day getting ready to flaunt her beauty.

"Your friends over there were heading into the hotel restaurant to share some appetizers and drinks and asked me to let you know," she said.

Erik's eyes darted over her head and he saw Polk and Shipley waving them over with the other five women standing with them.

"Sounds like a plan," Erik said. He slapped his hand on Huntsman's shoulder, "What do you say, Buddy?"

Erik gave the man a look to let him know he didn't have a choice. Huntsman smiled at the woman.

"I think I'm a lucky man to see such a lovely woman come gather us," Huntsman said. He held out his arm for her. The woman looked at Erik, a slight tinge of disappointment sliding across her face.

"Sheryl, come on, there's a table ready for us."

A thin white brunette came over and grabbed Sheryl's hand.

"Are you guys coming?" The brunette asked.

Erik blocked Huntsman as he stepped in front of Sheryl.

"The more the merrier," Erik said.

Sheryl smiled and Erik followed the two women. He could hear Huntsman grumbling and catching up to them from behind.

###

Erik pretended to be engaged with the impromptu gathering inside the hotel restaurant. He sat near Huntsman to keep an eye on him and Klaue seemed to be pleased that the man had calmed down on drinking, sipping ginger ale and water instead. The women seemed thrilled to be around the dullest men Erik ever had the displeasure of suffering drinks and food with. The one thing that kept Erik from going bonkers was that he would get to spend more time with Klaue alone the next day to lay out more groundwork for Angola. They would start planning after lunch and Erik would begin the patient task of teasing out information about Klaue that he could use to keep the man by his side.

One of the servers covering their large group came over to take fresh drink orders. Erik asked for bourbon on the rocks, but after the server left, he changed his mind. He left the table and went to the restaurant bar to catch the slender Black woman with the thin microbraids who took his drink order.

"Excuse me, could I change my bourbon to a rum and coke?"

"Sure," the woman said.

"I'll take it here at the bar," Erik said, needing a break. He was bored and ready to leave. He could hear Klaue being the life of the party, and his woman Amy was laughing at everything he said. Checking out the space, the indoor crowd was full of middle-aged white wealthy tourists and a sprinkling of people of color.

"Here you go," The server said handing him his rum and coke. Her smile was charming and a sincere warmth emanated from her. He leaned in toward her.

"This ain't really my scene. When you go out to kick back and have fun, where do you go?" he asked.

The server leaned her arm on the bar as the bartender began to place her drink orders on her serving tray.

"Places to drink or dance?" she asked.

"Both."

"There's a couple of clubs near the port if you don't want to travel far. What kind of music do you like?"

"Black people," he said smiling at her.

She cracked up.

"Okay, I hear you."

"I know you have to work," he said pulling out his cell phone, "can I have your number and you text me some places?"

"Sure," she said giving him an accusatory look.

"Listen, I'm not trying to use this as a ploy to pick you up or nothin'. I see you have a ring on your finger, Ma."

The woman grinned.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Eva."

"Erik," he said holding out his hand for her to shake.

"I get off work in an hour and some of my friends working here with me are going to a spot you might like."

"I can catch a cab and follow you there," Erik said excited that the night was looking better.

"Tell you what, meet me in front of the hotel in an hour and we'll show you a good time."

She picked up her tray of drinks.

"See you in an hour, Eva."

Erik watched her walk over to their table as Sheryl approached him with one of her friends, an Asian woman named Michelle who had playful eyes and a bubbly personality.

"Running away from us?" Sheryl said.

"Actually, I am going to bounce in a bit," he said.

"Where to?" Michelle asked.

Shit, how to leave without getting anchored to them…

"Meeting up with some folks I made plans with earlier," he said.

"Ah, too bad, we were going to go hang out in town," Sheryl said.

"Yeah, too bad," he said taking a big swig of his rum and coke.

The bar was filling up and the restaurant was catching the final late-night crowd. Erik strolled over to the hotel registration desk and reserved a room. One of Klaue's compound rules was no outside people coming into their world. If the guys wanted to have a little nookie action, they had to keep it outside. Erik decided to be preemptive so it wouldn't be obvious if he did hook up with someone. He texted Klaue to let him know he was leaving.

True to her word Eva and three of her co-workers met him out front. She and her friends were dressed up for dancing. Introductions were given and when Eva's fourth friend showed up with a car, Erik flagged down a cab to follow them.

The spot they were going to wasn't far and Erik waited for them in front of the club while they parked. He went through their names in his head so he wouldn't mix them up, and when they saw him waiting for them, he saw Eva nudge one of her friend's shoulders and the other woman had a shy grin on her face as her eyes snuck glances at him. The bass was already rattling the windows of the place and when Erik followed them inside, he felt right at home. He ordered the women drinks and they grabbed some open seating which was easy because the dance floor was packed.

"You wasn't lying," Erik said very loud so Eva could hear him.

He spent time talking to them all before he was ready to get on the floor. He asked the woman who kept sneaking peeks at him to dance, and he saw a big grin spread on Eva's face.

The woman, Bernadette was cute and gregarious and Erik had fun dancing with her even though it was hard to really groove with so many people around them. They must've hit the Hip Hop segment of the music because the beats kept banging hardcore.

Erik rolled up the sleeves of his thin cotton shirt and Bernadette's eyes grew big when she saw his scars. There was the momentary look of disgust that some people gave him, but then she saw the uniformity of the markings were even on both arms. Her eyes sought his, and he just smiled at her. His eyes flitted around the room and he caught the attention of another woman who was scoping him hard as she rocked her body against a thin brotha with locs longer than Erik's. Her eyes dragged up and down his body. The keloids didn't even make her blink.

The music segued into dancehall and the woman left the guy she was grinding on and walked past Erik. She let her arm brush against his back and he chuckled, but he kept dancing with Bernadette who now didn't appear to care about his scars as she wound her hips and turned around. She tossed her ass back on him and he kept a polite distance between them.

Eva and the rest of her friends joined them and he left them to go to the bar after a few songs played.

He asked for bottled water to keep his head clear and watched the crowd for a moment. The place was full of baddies, and Erik spent time admiring all the shapes and sizes and colors. The music was not for amateurs and he found his hips rocking and his feet lifting in time to the big sounds vibrating his body.

Ninety minutes in, he spotted the woman who needed to be with him. He had noticed her after he went to the restroom, and after sharing another round of drinks with Eva and company.

Tall, thick black locs pulled into a high pigtail that cascaded down her back, her dark brown skin shimmered with sweat and good health. Her thin orange halter top covered tangerine-sized breasts. Her top half was runway model, but that bottom half was hood booty. There was something regal about her that caught his attention. Her whole demeanor screamed Queen and royal badness.

Fuck it.

He sauntered over and asked her to dance.

Her name was Isis and her fingers had no problem trailing up his arms, feeling his scars before she was rubbing her hands on the wide planes of his chest and wrapping her fingers around the nape of his neck. He held three fingers on her waist as an old school lovers rock thumped around them.

They were stuck together the rest of the night, and she had no problem hopping into a cab with him and returning to the Marriott.

He had plenty of condoms on him, and after they showered together and he had her on top of him between the cool sheets of the hotel bed, he realized that being regal on the dance floor didn't always translate to regal sex. She rode his dick like she was trying to film a low-budget porno. It would almost be comical if it weren't for the fact that he was really trying to have good sex.

"Slow down, baby," he whispered as she bounced on him like she was the energizer bunny.

"You're fucking me so good!" she cried out, and he knew this was a lie because he was barely moving because she was so busy trying to do him instead of just being in the moment with him. When he was younger, he was into fucking hard and fast all the time and switching positions constantly, but his grown ass knew how to give the real deal now, and this woman was doing too much for no damn reason.

"Isis, Ma…take your time. We have all night."

He sat up and gripped her shoulders forcing her to stop moving.

"Let me enjoy you, baby," he said circling his hips slowly and thrusting up in unexpected intervals.

His full lips took time to suckle and kiss each small breast, his tongue licking her nipples and his teeth grazing them to make her feel instead of just doing.

"Look how beautiful you are," he whispered to her, raising her up and down by her hips. Her eyes watched his and he saw the internal shift taking over within her. She started wiggling on him again, but this time with intentional moves that were done to help her receive pleasure from him.

"That's it…yeah…just like that…give me that pretty pussy…"

She groaned and her head dropped foreword. When she bounced on him now, it was so much better. He felt his dick sliding up into her easier, his condom slick with fresh wetness from her. Her body was getting in tune with his. Finally.

He made Isis cum twice before he took her from behind finding much-needed release as he filled up the condom, happy to not work out his hand for a change. Isis curled up on him after he disposed of the condom, and he thought of having another tryst, but the passion just wasn't there for him. He wanted to leave and go back to the compound, but he also didn't feel like getting dressed and leaving at three in the morning looking for a cab.

He spent the rest of the early morning listening to Isis breathe on his chest, and when the sun rose, he gave her cab money to return home. She wanted them to have breakfast in the restaurant together, but he told her he had to do a conference call within the hour. They went through the motions of exchanging cell numbers, but the moment she left, he deleted her contact info and went back to sleep.

###

Jamie the compound guard opened the front gate and allowed Kendall and the rest of the three-man gardening crew to drive in.

Yani stood near Jamie waiting to give detailed instructions to her cousin and his co-workers. Klaue was very particular about what he wanted to be done, and she wanted to make sure her cousin stayed within the lines. They were still on a trial basis with the man ever since he fired his last gardener for uprooting some prized yellow cedar and passion fruit flowers that he wanted to grow randomly around the compound. Klaue had a need to have the wild and cultivated plant life side by side.

"Hold up, Kendall," Yani said, stopping him from driving over to the garage.

"Kendall!"

Yani looked over her shoulder and saw Klaue walking up from the front house entrance.

"Hello, Mr. Klaue," Kendall called out.

Yani felt a little nervous watching the man approach them. He wore khaki shorts and a yellow polo shirt, his hair slicked back from being in the shower.

"Did you do something?" Yani hissed under her breath and Kendall shook his head. The other two gardeners shook their heads too.

"Hi, guys. Listen, do you think it would be possible to transplant some pencil bush over to the lower house, like right near the grand window?"

Relieved that nothing had happened to jeopardize their Aunt's reputation for recommending Kendall and crew, Yani backed away from the truck and noticed Erik walking through the front gate. Dark shades covered his eyes and his clothes looked a bit rumpled. His locs were pulled back by a dark hair tie.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Klaue chuckled.

Kendall drove the truck past them and Yani hung back to be nosey. She didn't see Erik at breakfast when she arrived that morning so she assumed he had slept in. But when the men showed up like this, it only meant one thing: they had been out all night.

Yani wondered what type of woman he would pick up after two days of being on the island. Some fellow tourist, or a local? She knew she should probably get back to the kitchen to help Leona finish chopping food for dinner and organizing the shopping they needed to do to get ready for the rest of the men that were due to arrive in a few days, but Erik took off his sunglasses and the sly look in his eye when he smiled at Klaue made her stay there. Why did his walk of shame look so shameless?

"So none of those beauties we were with last night were good enough for you?" Klaue asked.

"I just needed to get out for a minute."

"Where'd you end up going?"

"A place over in West Charlotte Amalie…Rush…"

Yani felt her lips part when he said that. Rush was the spot for locals. Her people in particular. How did he find it?

"Miss Leona has some lunch saved for you. We can meet up at my place at two. The rest of the guys went snorkeling in Megan's Bay, so we will be able to speak privately….Yani…"

Klaue turned his gaze on her and Yani felt very self-conscious when Erik regarded her too.

"Yes, Mr. Klaue," she said straightening her back, wishing she had fixed the cuff of her red track pants or at least ironed a t-shirt instead of just grabbing the clean one folded over the balcony to dry at her Aunt's apartment.

Klaue stepped closer to her.

"I saw on the gate surveillance streams that you had your baby here the other day. I know I have made myself clear about having outsiders on site. Correct?"

Yani felt her cheeks flame with embarrassment.

"Yes, Mr. Klaue. I had a family emergency. Won't happen again."

"Good. Killmonger. Two."

Klaue left them standing there. She wanted to run into the kitchen and hide, her eyes couldn't even look Erik in his face. He only slipped his shades back on and walked past her, not even speaking.

She trailed behind him into the front house and he ended up going to where she was headed. The kitchen. Leona wore disposable food prep gloves while slicing up bell peppers and cucumbers near the garbage disposal. She stopped cutting when she saw Erik's face and a smile beamed from her.

"Mr. Killmonger, I have a sandwich and fruit salad saved for you."

Yani watched her Aunt head to the refrigerator.

"I can get it Miss Leona, don't let me interrupt you," he said washing his hands in the sink and then opening the fridge door. He pulled out a turkey on croissant plate and a small bowl of mixed fruit. He grabbed a soda and sat at the kitchen table. Yani washed her hands then slipped on gloves herself.

"Mr. Killmonger, go enjoy your meal out on the patio. We're going to be cutting up onions soon. You don't want to be crying in here with us," Leona said.

"I'm good. Don't mind me, cut away."

Leona smiled again and Yani rolled her eyes at her Aunt. She grabbed a clean cutting board along with several red onions and moved to the far end of the kitchen counter where a small cutting table stood.

"Seems like everyone had a good time last night," Leona said.

Yani stared at her Aunt. She normally ignored the men while she worked, keeping her interactions simple. It was an unwritten rule. Better to know very little in case some shit went down. There had been men here before that scared Yani, and her Aunt taught her how to maneuver the compound by being silent most of the time and rarely seen.

But here she was chatting up Erik like he was one of her nephews at their apartment.

"It was okay. I left to hang out at this club—"

"Yani knows the best places to go—"

"Auntie!" Yani snapped.

Leona glanced over at her.

"For true!" Leona said.

Yani felt Erik's eyes on her and she tried to use better concentration while cutting up the onions.

"I went to a place called 'Rush'. You know it?"

"Serious? My nephew Kendall performs there this weekend. Yani used to sing there when she had—"

"Let the man eat, Auntie," Yani said without looking up from the cutting board. She quickly grabbed a piece of bread from the kitchen bread box and stuck a big piece between her lips to absorb the fumes of the onions before her eyes watered.

"My Great-grandmother used to do that," Erik said.

"Oh yeah?" Leona said her eyes darting Yani's way.

"I don't know if it actually works all that well, but my Nana swore by it. I do it when I cook sometimes."

"You cook? Really?" Leona said.

"Yeah. My Nana was pure D Geechee so I grew up in her kitchen…working, not just eatin'."

Leona tittered and tossed her chopped cucumbers into a large mixing bowl. She rinsed her gloves and cutting board, then started in on some white onions.

"What's your favorite thing to cook?" Leona asked.

"I make a mean okra stew."

"Serious?"

"Yeah. Whip that up with some red rice and a good trout fish…hmmmm…some good eats."

"You like okra? Then you'll like how I cook okra. I'll make you some with stewed oxtail—"

"Auntie," Yani said after pulling the bread from her mouth. She was annoyed with the two of them. She just wanted the serene quiet that working in the kitchen normally gave her, the repetitive motion of slicing and dicing relaxing to her. The kitchen was her respite and these two were disturbing her peace.

"Can yuh nuh cut and nuh interrupt mi gyal…"

Leona gave a tongue-lashing that made Yani suck her lips.

"Maybe I should cut everything up myself and you can sit and have a cup of tea with him—"

"Don't talk to your Aunt like that. It's disrespectful," Erik said.

Yani stared at him.

"You not my father," she said enunciating clearly so he wouldn't lose the meaning in her heavy patois.

"Yani!"

Yani's eyes snapped to attention when she heard the shrillness in Leona's voice.

"Mr. Killmonger, please excuse my niece—"

"I'll excuse myself," Yani said pulling off her gloves and tossing them in the trash can. She cleared her cutting board and put the onions in the fridge. Her eyes swept over to Erik, and the glare on his face gave her pause.

Leona kept cutting her vegetables and stayed quiet.

Erik stood up, lifting his plate. He cocked his head to the side, and an eyebrow over his left eye arched up. He looked a little heated.

Yani made a small moan of annoyance in her throat, then sucked her teeth and padded over to Leona.

She kissed her Aunt's cheek.

"Mi no mean nothin', Auntie. No disrespect."

"I know," Leona said kissing Yani's cheek back.

"I'm going to call Twyla, check on Sydette."

Leona took her bowls of cut veggies and placed them in the fridge. Yani stepped near Erik.

"Yah get too comfortable, Killmonger," she said brushing past him.

She didn't like the smirk on his lips or how they teased up his dimples.

"You don't get to call me that. I told you what my name was."

"Asshole?"

His full lips displayed their abundance when he smiled at her. His big white teeth and those gold slugs were the better to chew her up with if he chose to go full wolf on her. They were intimidating but underneath that intimidation was something darker and more sinister that was bubbling up when he put that rough tone in his voice to tell her what to do. He wasn't one to test. He brought his face closer to hers so her Aunt couldn't hear him.

"Watch your mouth, girl. I'll have you calling me Daddy if you keep it up."

The moment the words left his mouth, she felt her milk let down, the sudden warmth and tingling in her breasts catching her off guard, and her hands clutched at her nipples too late, the heavy leaking staining the front of her t-shirt.

Erik's eyes shot down to look at her fingers. Two large and growing spots wet her fingers and she pushed past him, running out of the house through the back patio door, scrambling down the side steps that led to Leona's compound apartment underneath.

She was mortified that Erik saw what happened.

She yanked off her t-shirt and bra, rinsing them off in the bathroom sink and then tossing them into the apartment clothes dryer. Topless and still leaking, she grabbed her breast pump on the tiny kitchen table and Sydette's baby bottles. She cleaned the apparatus and her breasts quickly then sat on the couch and allowed the machine to relieve her milk flow.

She didn't think she could face Erik again.

Her tits were going haywire around him, and he was pushing buttons in her. He irritated her, and when he told her that he would make her call him Daddy…she believed him. She knew the type of men Klaue employed. What made Erik more dangerous than most was that he was beguiling. He didn't have to say or do much to let one know that he should be obeyed. All it took was one eyebrow to lift and his neck to tilt and she was scampering over to her Aunt to make nice quick- quick. Triple quick.

She spent only twenty minutes pumping both breasts and filling up the bottles. She put the bottles in the fridge and cleaned the pump and her chest. Her bra and t-shirt were dry, and after she put them on, she could hear her cousin Kendall calling for her.

She opened the apartment door and Kendall stood there with his garden goggles on, his gloved hands gripping a rake.

"Come get Jerome," Kendall said.

Yani followed him to the middle house where another gardener stood with a hedge clipper down below the pool. Jerome was wedged between a hedge and a row of passion fruit flowers where the men needed to work.

"He won't move," Kendall said resting his weight on the rake.

"He won't even let us work around him," said J.B. who was so ready to clip and move onto the next house.

"Jerome. You know better. Come from there," she said clapping her hands at him.

The iguana turned his head away from her.

"Tuh? That's how you treat me? Your big sister? Jerome!"

He ignored her.

Yani walked past him and grabbed a few leaves from his favorite tree. She crumpled them in her hand and pretended to nibble them, moving further away from where he was.

"I have these delicious leaves all to myself. You want some, Jerome?"

His head turned in her direction slightly and he took a step forward.

"They are so good," she said, pressing the leaves near her mouth.

He still wouldn't leave his spot. Her voice probably didn't sound pleasant to him, probably still tinged with irritation over Erik. She whistled a little tune for him and he scrambled over to her. She fed him the leaves.

"Thank you, Yani!" Kendall called.

"No problem," she called back. She looked above the hedge wall and saw Erik looking down at her from the pool area. He watched her feed Jerome and the look he was giving her made her feel weird.

"Yani, can I talk to you for a minute?" Erik called to her.

No.

That's what she wanted to say. Her cousin Kendall and J.B. glanced over at her.

She didn't want to be near him again. He'd been throwing her off balance since he got there. Stole her water. He'd seen her naked. Saw her boss scold her. Ruined the tranquility of the kitchen. Witnessed her milk soak her clothes. She wanted him to go away.

"Yani, c'mere girl."

Kendall's eyes grew wide at the tone in Erik's voice. He stopped raking the leaves and watched her. She let some of the leaves in her hand drop down for Jerome and she walked back over to the steps that led up to the pool.

Erik had cleaned up and changed clothes. His locs were loose around his head again. His sleeveless white mesh shirt looked comfortable on him with the basketball shorts he sported.

They were alone up in the pool area, but she knew Kendall and J.B. were down below trying to listen. She guided Erik away from the wall and over to the patio furniture.

"I don't want us to start off on the wrong foot with each other," he said. His voice was gentle and she felt comfortable looking him in the eye.

"Me neither," she said.

"I've been crowding your personal space. You seem like the type that likes to be alone, or not around a lot of noise, and I just stepped on your toes with that. I'm usually pretty good at reading people's comfort levels, and I've been ignoring yours. I want to start over. So…peace treaty?"

"I guess," she said.

"Don't guess. I'm going to be here for a while, so I want to get along with you."

"I don't usually interact with the men here."

"I get it, but when we have to, I want us to be cool. Understand?"

"Yeah."

He walked back over to the pool wall and looked over.

"Does Jerome always come to you like that? When you whistle?"

"Yeah."

"It sounds cool when you do it. You add vibrato to it, and a little wobble in there too."

"Yeah."

"I'm into sound, so I notice stuff like that."

"Oh."

"Can you whistle from here and make him come over?"

Yani walked over to the wall and stood next to Erik. They could see Jerome on the grass below still chewing on the leaves she left for him.

Yani puckered her lips and whistled a melody she made up for Jerome when he was a baby, the one that always got him excited and let him know that she was nearby. Jerome stopped eating and lifted his head in the direction of her voice and scuttled over to the wall trying to find her. She made the pitch higher and he looked up, shocking Erik when he scrambled straight up the wall and onto the ledge where they were.

"Okay nigga, damn!" Erik shouted at Jerome.

Yani doubled over with laughter when she saw how fast Erik leaped back from the wall and jumped behind her while grabbing her arms and pushing her toward the iguana for protection. She laughed so hard her stomach muscles began to hurt. She wiped tears from her eyes and they could hear Kendall and J.B. cracking up too.

"I wasn't expecting him to fly over here like that! You should've warned me that this nigga ran track!"

Yani's hand reached out and grabbed Erik's arm while she cackled at his expression even more. When she looked over at Jerome, he stared at both of them and it sent Yani into another fit of laughter. It was the smooth feel of the keloids on his arm that brought her down from her giggle fest.

Erik's body felt warm and she was tempted to run her fingers across the length of his wrist and bicep to see what skin like braille felt like. Could she read an extraordinary story across his chest and back? She released his arm wondering what skin-to-skin contact with those keloids would feel like. Would it feel rough after a time? Did the woman he surely slept with the night before rub her body across his chest? What did it feel like to spoon with him and feel those lumpy scars pressed into one's back? Were they sensitive? Did they itch? If she licked her tongue across a row of them, would they irritate or tickle him?

"I better get back to the kitchen," she said.

He nodded his head but she didn't move. She could hear Kendall and J.B. shuffling down to Klaue's main house. She turned to look at Jerome. Erik was still flighty around him. She had a leaf in her hand. She gave it to Erik.

"Give it to him, he likes being fed by hand," she said.

Erik took the leaf and stood next to her.

"I better not lose a finger…" Erik warned.

He held out the leaf and Jerome's mouth opened wide, his sticky tongue was a brilliant pink. He lunged forward and snapped the leaf out of Erik's hand.

"Oh!" Erik shouted, jumping behind Yani again, his hands gripping her shoulders shoving her forward again. What a wuss.

Jerome scampered back down the wall.

"Is he gone for real?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be saying that and he jumps back up here again."

"Lookie, he's heading over to the trees."

Erik still held her shoulders in a vice grip and his head leaned over her to check for any lying on her part.

"Gone," she said.

"You really are a Dr. Doolittle with him."

His warm breath was in her ear and her body tensed up when she felt a tiny tickle of his scruffy beard on her cheek.

"Mmmphh…" she sighed closing her eyes, her teeth nipping into the side of her bottom lip.

"What's wrong?"

The dulcet sounds of his voice coming from his throat vibrated in her ear and went straight to her chest. She exhaled loudly; the sides of her chest were so aware of his fingers grazing the outside fullness of her breasts. She swallowed hard and stepped backward instead of forward like she meant to and she felt her back press into him. Her fingers slid up her stomach and before she could cover her nipples through her shirt, he could already see what was happening…again.

"Don't cover yourself. I wanna see," he said, and she felt the sensuous pulse of arousal unravel her sense of embarrassment. She let her fingers and hands fall away from her chest.

"Does this happen a lot?" His voice was low, almost a pure growling in her ear.

"Sometimes…a lot more lately," she gasped feeling woozy.

"Does it hurt?"

They both watched her shirt darken, her milk ducts saturating the cotton, the leaking feeling more like a slow trickling the more he spoke to her.

"No."

Her shirt was sticking to her pebbled upturned nipples. It probably wouldn't have been so noticeable, but since she had Sydette, her tips were so much larger than their already big size.

"Damn," he muttered, "can I touch you?"

"I have a boyfriend," she uttered with a paucity of believability in her tone. His soft breath chuckled. He knew she was lying. Truth was, she was dating someone, but they weren't anything official yet, and Chez was still kind of around scaring away potential suitors, but right now, Erik's hands on her shoulders had her tuned up full throttle…

"You don't have to lie, Yani. If you don't want me to touch you, just say so."

She felt her hips winding on their own.

"Yeah…."

"Yeah what?"

"You can touch me."

His fingers slid from the sides of her breasts and lifted them up to feel the heft and weight. Once he started plucking at the wet material and pinching her tips, her hips automatically thrust back and she could feel the outline of his dick pushing back on the crack of her ass.

"Damn, girl," he uttered again. His hands slipped under her shirt and squeezed her fullness. She could feel her nipples weeping over his fingers. He squeezed harder and he pushed his hips into her backside. His dick had grown so much bigger.

His beard was pressed against her temple and his voice was straining to remain cool and calm.

Lifting her shirt up he groaned with the pain of lust as he took in the sight of milk streaming from her nipples.

"You feel me," he whispered, the groan in his throat cut off when she rocked back into him.

She couldn't believe what they were doing. So out in the open. No one was there to watch them; they weren't within view of security cameras. It felt so illicit to be with him, a complete stranger to her, a man who riled up her work life. Now he was playing with her breasts, pinching her nipples, and making her baby's milk dance in reckless drizzles down her chest.

"Erik…" she whispered, feeling her thighs rub together, knowing her panties were wedged into her folds from her squirming.

"Does this make your pussy wet?"

Her hands shot up to hold his wrists as he plucked and pulled her sensitive tips.

"Fuck it," he croaked.

He spun her around and let his left hand hold up her right breast, while his right hand released his thick erection.

When Yani saw his dick, she thought he was going to fuck her right there, and in her reckless state she would've gone along with him even as she wondered how all of that went into a woman.

But he stroked himself, the pretty darker brown hue of his erection heavy with thick veins. He could probably dagger a bitch to death with that thing.

"You got me so hard."

"Somebody might see us," she said with weak conviction. She didn't care who saw them. She was only now thinking of how this would end. How would they venture on after this was over? Would he treat her different?

"Ahhh, baby…" he grunted, squeezing her nipple and letting the dwindling lactation dribble onto the skin between his thumb and index finger.

Yani found herself squirming, squeezing her thighs together, trying to get friction onto her clit. Erik's eyes saw her hips and legs moving.

"Play with your pussy."

It was a demand.

Her left hand pulled the band of her track pants and panties out while her right hand burrowed deep into her apex.

"Hmmm," she groaned.

"I know your shit is so wet. Make yourself cum. I know you wanna cum, right?"

She nodded, feeling her eyes water from how slick she was down there.

"I wanna fuck you," he uttered under his breath as his eyes closed halfway, still focused on her wet breasts. When those words slipped his lips with such raw need, he gazed up at her face suddenly, and she knew he hadn't meant to say that out loud. He wasn't always in control of himself.

She liked that.

Liked it so much that she started cumming in her own hand, her eyes wet and blurry as she let her mouth fall open and a gurgling sound of pleasure flew from her lips.

"Oh…fuck...Yani…"

Erik's fist pumped his glans and she watched a long ribbon of pre-cum drip down onto the cement between their feet.

"You gon' make me nut right now…"

His hold on her breast tightened, and she kept her body still with her fingers still rubbing wide circles on her sated clit.

"You gon' make me nu-!"

His cum shot out, the heavy spurts hitting her breasts, stomach, and part of her arm. The thick milky semen dripped and mingled with the milk from her breasts painting her silky brown skin with zigzags of vivid dripping white fluid.

"Fffuckkkk!"

The gluttonous sound of his release caught her up in his frenzy, and a whine bubbled up from her throat as she watched the last of his semen spill from his tip.

Deep exhalations and inhalations moved his chest, his hand still circling her breast. His eyes stared at the mess he made on her co-mingling with what came out of her tender nipples. He fixed her bra cups and pulled down her shirt.

"Don't move," he gasped as he fixed his shorts. He walked over to a stack of pool towels on the patio table and grabbed one. He brought it back to her.

"You have a change of shirts here? I can give you one of mine if you don't have anything to change into."

"I have some extra shirts in the apartment," she whispered, still feeling light-headed from his touch.

"Okay, good, I gotta go see Klaue. Go fix yourself up."

Yani threw the towel around her shoulders and let it cover the front of her shirt. Erik watched her face and moved closer to her until he was almost touching her body again. Her skin felt alive and feverish like a brilliant sun was buried deep within her flesh.

What would they be now?

Erik leaned down and kissed her lips. She turned her head away suddenly. Strange. Kissing him felt more intimate than what they had done. Stranger still, she wasn't ready for that level of closeness when he had her head spinning.

For the second time in two days, Yani found herself running away from him.


	4. Needed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik struggles with his Wakanda goals and the absence of Yani, while she, in turn, copes with the lack of support from her job and her daughter’s father…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...this is going to be longer than 6 parts. I don't know how to keep stuff short. I think my 3-Part "Forty-Seven G" was a fluke! Lol!

"But baby  
Don't get it twisted  
You was just another nigga on the hit list  
Tryna fix your inner issues with a bad bitch  
Didn't they tell you that I was a savage  
Fuck your white horse and a carriage  
Bet you never could imagine  
Never told you you could have it

You needed me  
Ooh  
You needed me  
To feel a little more, and give a little less  
Know you hate to confess  
But baby ooh, you needed me…"

Rihanna- "Needed Me"

Yani didn't arrive at the compound Friday morning.

Erik hung around the pool for most of the day waiting to see if she would show up. He didn't pester Leona about where she was, but every time he heard footsteps coming down the walkway, or voices below the pool, he was up and about looking for any signs of her. Nothing.

He replayed his contact with her the day before.

He asked for permission to touch her breasts. She consented verbally. The sexual release he received from playing with her nipples, watching those peaks drip with milk gave him the best orgasm he had ever experienced since…shit…since he had been with Disǎ. And that was almost two years ago. His only regret was that he didn't bend down and squeeze the warm liquid into his mouth, swirl the milk on his tongue, see what it tasted like.

Watching her fingers move frantically inside her panties had him curious about what she tasted like down there too. Her eyelids were half slits when he watched her orgasm ripple across her face. And fuck…the sound she made when she was cumming. It made his legs wobble.

The warmth from her lips when he pressed his mouth into hers brought into sharp focus the feelings of displacement in his life. Yes, he was a nomad, going from job to job in the most dangerous regions of the world, but he was used to that, accustomed to living out of duffle bags and airport lounges, his brain configured to collecting data about Wakanda and T'Chaka and compartmentalizing his hierarchy of needs on the most basic survival level. Erik understood and accepted what needed to be done. His purpose. And it was always about moving, moving, moving…

But that kiss, as fleeting as it was…it made him think of being still.

He had never had that experience before.

Even with his ex Disǎ and the deep yearning love he had, and still had for her, he knew that he was going to be in perpetual motion until he was sitting on the throne of Wakanda. Nothing got in the way of that.

Yani was just some random woman on a little rock in the middle of the sea. He had gone through many women over the years in various parts of the world. Black women just as fine if not finer than this one island girl cleaning and cooking for some roughnecks.

What was it about her that had him jumping up every few minutes thinking she was about to appear? Had him making extra excursions up to the front house with excuses that he was hungry or thirsty or had a question about the compound. Had him up all night fantasizing about sucking on her tits while he fucked her nice and slow. Some nine-month-old baby's mother, her pussy probably still recuperating from squeezing out that cute chubby infant…why the hell was he going online looking up info on vaginal sex after childbirth? The hell?

Erik ran his hands over his hair and stood up from the lounge chair for maybe the twentieth time just to make another trek up to the front house. He'd have to ask Leona about her niece in a round-about way before he went back into his room to jack off thinking about heavy tits spurting milk in his mouth. He wanted to leave teeth marks on her areola, deep imprints of his gold slugs…mark her in some kind of way.

"Fuck," he muttered stomping up the steps that took him to Leona.

She was cleaning up in the dining room after making a delicious lobster bisque with grilled tilapia for lunch. He wasn't fond of tilapia, it always tasted dirty to him, but she prepared it with enough seasoning that made it palatable.

"Hello again," she said.

The smile on her lips matched the smile in her eyes, and Erik thought for a moment that she was on to him. He worried that overt interest in Yani would make Leona opt to keep her from working there while he was present. Erik was a killer. She could sense that he was more than just a polite young man showing manners to an elder. He was part of Klaue's team, and he knew that she was also aware of how men like him could turn on a dime.

"My associate Tahir is flying in tomorrow. I'm thinking of taking him back to that club I told you about. Rush?"

"I remember."

"You said your nephew was performing there? What does he do? Sing?"

"He raps. Very good too. A lot of my nieces and nephews do. None as good as Kendall though."

"What day is he performing?"

"Saturday night. I don't know what time he goes on stage, but Yani said it was Saturday. They're all excited about seeing him. It's his first real show."

Yani would be there. Bet.

"Are you going to see him? I can take you with me and Tahir if you don't have a ride—"

"Oh no, that's for you young people. I will be home in my apartment watching my shows. Yani has been trying to get me to go, but….no…"

"I'll record his performance on my phone for you."

"That would be nice, Mr. Killmonger."

He wanted to tell Leona his name, but he wanted to keep some distance too. For now, he only wanted Yani to know it.

He stood watching her for what seemed like an unnecessary amount of time. He had the info he needed, but watching her move about the room reminded him of being with his Nana.

"Can I help you clean or anything?"

She stopped and looked at him, a questioning expression on her face.

"There's not much going on today, pretty much a free day for me," he said.

"You nuh go to the beach?"

"Went twice already. This morning and before lunch," he said.

"I'm surprised you nuh go to St. John like the others," she said changing out placemats for the dining table.

"I'm going on Sunday."

"You like being by yourself, Mr. Killmonger?"

"Most times, yes."

"Things 'round here are pretty much done—"

"You need any help prepping dinner?"

"Oh, no. Dinner will be easy."

"How so?"

"Mr. Klaue is taking you all out to eat tonight. I get a little break. In fact, I am going to watch a little tv now and kick up my feet. Thank you for offering help. It was a kind gesture."

Erik nodded and Leona's eyes regarded him with interest.

"Would you like to watch tv with me?"

He hoped he didn't sound too eager when he nodded his head with enthusiasm.

"Well then, come along," she said.

Erik followed her to the apartment under the house. It was small, quaint, and very neat. The type of neat Erik appreciated. Attached to the entrance of the apartment was a shed that contained the washer and dryer for laundry.

Looking around the apartment living room Erik admired all the photos of family Leona had up. Most of the walls were covered with framed pictures. He spotted several with Yani, many of them when she was younger and had hair full of braids with barrettes and big round bubblegum ties on the ends. Most of her pictures had some incarnation of her squinting at the camera, or holding a hand up to block the sun from her eyes.

She was a thin wiry girl in her youth, but Erik could tell by the shape of older female relatives in many pictures that she was predestined to have hips and an ass to make men weep. That was the amusing thing he found about the island folk. The women would be round and luscious and the men would be lean and angular. There were photos of Leona when she was younger, and Erik had to admit that the women in this family were stellar to gaze upon. Sydette's photos were front and center, and she appeared to be the focal point for the more recent photos of family gatherings.

"Sit, sit…"

Leona went into her kitchen and brought out a bowl of grapes and a bowl of potato chips.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you, I'm good right now."

They sat on the couch and watched Jeopardy and then Wheel of Fortune before she turned to world news. He was leaning back on the couch comfortably, stuffing grapes into his mouth and listening to Leona critique the state of affairs in the U.S. But then his jowls, the part of Erik's jaw-line that Tahir said made him look like a pitbull sometimes, grew tight when he saw King T'Chaka being greeted by the Queen of England. And by his side wearing a crisp designer suit was his son, a solemn-faced Prince T'Challa.

"Oh, that young man is handsome. All my nieces think he is so cute."

Erik grunted and Leona chuckled. He felt his blood pressure rise and he shifted his body forward to study their faces. King T'Chaka was all smiles as the press took photos of them inside Buckingham Palace. T'Challa's eyes looked pampered and bored.

Erik clasped his hands together. If he were alone, he would probably cuss up a storm or hit something. But he concentrated on being calm in Leona's presence. He could taste his anger on his tongue, a gelatinous cold thing that dampened his mood.

"I gotta go," he said bolting up from his seat.

"Okay, Mr. Killmonger," Leona said.

Her wary eyes watched him, the shift in the tone of voice and facial expression on him much too sudden.

Erik left a cold trail behind him when he exited the apartment. His feet felt unsteady as he walked the path that led to the cove and Yani's beach. He passed by Jerome sunbathing on a wide stone, the creature's eyes closed tight, it's tail flicking a bit.

Undressing and tossing his clothes on the sand, Erik ran into the warm waters and dived under a lazy wave. When his head broke the surface again, he let out a cry of rage that made the cords on his neck bulge. He punched at the water, raised his head to the serene azure sky and released a hot piercing scream that stripped his throat raw. The soft sand under his feet gave way and he lost his balance, falling backward, his arms flailing as he tried to prevent seawater from flooding his nostrils.

Gasping for air, he let out a few more pained shrieks until tears welled up and fell from his eyes.

If he didn't do something about the Udaku family soon, he knew he would burn up, self-immolate, a rabid spontaneous human combustion that would leave his charred remains still clenching fists and screaming to the sky.

Erik fell forward and a new wave lifted his prone body and carried him toward shallow waters. He rolled over onto his back and let the sea carry him while allowing the sun's rays to kiss his skin. Once a striking sienna, time on the island had enhanced his melanin to a sumptuous chestnut color, and he could feel the UV rays burning and darkening his skin even more.

Closing his eyes, Erik focused on letting the anger and frustration and hurt to rush over and away from him. It wouldn't disappear completely, but he could usher it into a corner for now.

His body rocked by gentle untroubled waves, Erik spread out his arms and floated.

Yani.

His thoughts went to her and how she looked when she swam in these same waters. Calm. Secure. At peace.

A calm came over him.

It started from the crown of his forehead and trickled down to his throat where it melted into his belly, unclenching the muscles there before reaching his toes.

He heard a splash.

Jerking up from his back, his eyes scanned the water. Was she here?

A small sea bird swooped over his head and Erik watched it dive into the water for fish.

He couldn't hide his disappointment. The need to see her clawing at him. Did she regret what she allowed him to do to her? Was she embarrassed? Did he cross the line by masturbating on her? So much of his semen had painted her as if she were a fine art canvass. Did it disgust her? Was it the sight of her breastmilk cascading down her stiff peaks and all over his hand and not in her child's mouth that drove her away? Did he waste sustenance meant for her child's growth and she felt ashamed about that? Regretful?

Her lips.

He wanted them again.

Wanted to hear her sighs of release, hear the sound of her fingers in wet spaces between her legs.

His eyes watched the liquid warmth create tranquility around his body.

He conjured a mirage of Yani, the way she was naked and pure when he caught her alone in the open water. Her legs so smooth and vivid and brown as she fell away from him, thighs wide open and giving him a glimpse of the treasure there.

He felt the familiar rush of blood to his center.

His erection bobbed in the water, the weight of it making his yearning for her worse.

"Fuck!"

He was wound up once more, her not being there agitating him and making his body tight again.

The fingers of his right hand slid down his length and encircled his wide glans. He squeezed then twisted his frenulum, his left hand dropping down to fondle his sack. A barrage of images hit him, all of Yani with his hands on her, moving her into various positions. His breathing became more pronounced and he found himself panting as he stroked himself, the heat of his stiffness making his fingers sweat. Pea-sized beads of pre-cum laced his tip and he swirled it around the head and dragged the natural lubricant down his length. He let his head drop back, his locs covering his eyes, the sun beating down on him as he rutted between his fingers.

He felt his glutes flexing, his heels digging into the sand, his toes spreading as he fisted himself faster.

"Oh shit…this bitch…" he gasped, his eyes only seeing Yani's lips and the back of her neck, the spread of her hips…fuck even watching her ass cheeks move while she wore baggy track pants and sweats with an oversized t-shirt had his toes tucking sand underneath his feet now. He remembered the way her eyes shined when he told her he would make her call him Daddy and then her nipples looked like they were crying through her shirt…just like they did when he had his beard pressed near her face and his breath was in her ear talking about Jerome. She had run away. She had also run away when he first saw her on this beach when he had put on his clothes while watching her with her eyes closed to stay modest around him, when he told her he would check on the iguana to give her privacy…

She ran away. She ran away each time her milk…

Wait.

Was he causing her to do that? Secrete fluid…?

The harsh groan that left his mouth superseded the ejaculation that had his seed shooting out into the ocean. He watched his semen hit the water and float for a bit before sinking and the rest washing away with the bigger waves rolling in. He sunk down to his knees trying to catch his breath while the water rinsed his body. Even with that intense release, he wanted more.

And she wasn't there.

He needed her there. He needed to whisper in her ear. Needed to touch her breasts again. Needed to allow his hands to fall down the small of her back and pull her in closer to him. Needed her big brown eyes to look up into his eyes again.

"Yah get too comfortable, Killmonger."

That's what she told him before he made them titties pump.

Nah. He hadn't even begun to get comfortable with her.

###

It was the last hermit crab race of the day.

Yani spent two three-hour-long tours hiking tourists around and exploring Cas Cay the small deserted island they stood on. She gave the Eco Tour spiel about the tidal pools, volcanic cliffs, and the geological blowhole they observed before doing the crab races. The only thing they had left to do was spend time snorkeling in the coral-fringed mangrove nursery. She stood among the red mangrove trees with fifteen tourists wearing beachwear. Their kayaks were tied together and waiting for the last crab to clear the finish line. She was tired and feeling bloated from wolfing down a bacon sandwich when no one was paying attention to her as they all disembarked from the kayaks.

Checking her waterproof watch, she hustled the group to gather their snorkeling gear.

Back in her water element, Yani led the people to safe places to snorkel and kept watch for people who wandered off. She tread water with her snorkel gear resting on her forehead. One of the tourists, a red-faced man from Belgium who was part of a Princess Cruise line kept lingering near her. Yani could tell he was going underwater near her to look at her ass and chest. She was wearing basic board shorts, but her backside was a bit extra. Her tankini top had her tits smashed together and showing some cleavage, and every time she turned around the man was at arms- length distance, his underwater face aimed toward her. Perhaps if she were taller and her physique stretched out a bit, her ass and breasts wouldn't look so prominent. But she was just a tiny bit above average height and came from a family of short round curvy women. Most of her baby weight had dropped, but her Aunt Leona kept her fed well with the rich foods from Klaue's compound, so she was going to be hefting around extra for a minute.

"Sir, please respect my personal space," she told him when he came up to clear his googles of condensation. Her fingers twirled the cowrie shell choker that hung around her neck.

"Excuse me?" the man said, looking shocked that she said that to him out loud where others could hear.

"You are swimming too close to me."

The man's wife overheard her and came splashing over. Her pasty face blocking the sun from Yani's eyes.

"What's going on?" she said.

"I was telling him not to swim so close to me—"

"I was not swimming close to you. I swam past you—"

"Sir, I won't argue with you. I am simply asking you to—"

"Yani, what's happening?"

Ugh. Patrick, the Eco Tours assistant manager.

"This man has been looking at me underwater and I don't like it."

Patrick, as always, went into tourist damage control, ignoring her issue. His fake plastic smile attempting to smooth the tussled tourist feathers.

"I'm sorry for this," Patrick said to the tourist.

"Why are you sorry? I just asked him to stop—"

"Yani, it's time to start heading back. How about rounding up the others, please? Thank you."

"But this man—"

"Yani, do your job—"

"I am doing my job—"

"I really don't like her attitude or her accusations," the wife said.

"Your man was looking at my ass—"

Patrick gave her a look, his smile a frozen grimace.  
"I did not!" the man said, his accent thick and flustered once he saw the other tourists gathering around them.

"Yes, you were! My ass and my chest!"

Glancing around, Yani could feel eyes on her. Many sympathetic, but no one spoke up for her. Now she was beginning to feel like the odd man out. She took a deep breath. She needed this job. The hours were flexible and the pay was pretty good by island standards. Where else could she get paid to swim and play in the water? She decided to swallow her pride.

"You were swimming too close, that's all."

She walked away with her snorkeling gear in her hand and placed them in the lead kayak, the one she used to guide them all to the cay. Paddling back, she could hear the husband and wife barking at one another in French. Yani was happy to be rid of them as she collected gear to be sanitized for the next group of tourists.

When she was finished packing away all the gear and cleaning up the kayak launch area, Patrick called her into his office.

"I gave that couple a refund," Patrick said.

He sat behind the cash register and scrolled his cell while talking to her. Yani shrugged. One hundred and sixty dollars taken from the company.

"You used to be an awesome employee—"

"I still am. I get the best surveys, and I get the biggest tips—"

"Yeah…but lately, you've been moody and a little difficult—"

"How? When? Who has complained about me? I'm your best—"

"Not so much anymore—"

"You're a liar—"

"And you're fired. I just received the okay from Heather.'

"Did you tell her what that guy did?"

"I didn't see anything and neither did anyone else. You overreacted."

"Give me my money!"

Yani held out her hand.

"Heather has to cut you your final check—"

"No, you fire me on the spot, you give me my money on the spot—"

"I can't…"

Yani grabbed her phone from her work cubbyhole and dialed.

"Heather, if you fire me then you pay me right now. I swear to God I will bring my cousins back here if you don't tell Patrick to pay me. I'm going to file a complaint with the Better Business Bureau too. Or maybe I sue you. One of your customers made me uncomfortable and I only told him to stop…what? Yes, he's right here….do that then."

Yani hung up and the office phone rang. Patrick picked it up.

"Eco Tours…yeah, Heather…yeah…I didn't see anything, she just accused the guy. Okay…alright."

Patrick hung up. The second shift staff were filing in and some watched the expression on Yani's face as she held her hand out.

"Money, now!"

Patrick punched in a code on the register and it opened. He counted out two-hundred dollars in cash. All twenty-dollar bills. He handed it to Yani. She snatched it and stuffed it down her tankini. She stomped out of the office cursing under her breath. Kendall was waiting for her, his old Yamaha V-Star motorcycle spit-shined and propped up by its kickstand. He handed Yani his extra helmet.

"What's wrong with your face?"

"I got fired."

"What? Why?"

"Some dirty old man kept looking at my bumper and my tits. But they said I have a bad attitude. Take me home to my baby before I fight everyone in there."

Her cell rang.

"What Heather? No, it's not right. Patrick doesn't respect me or my work. You know I work hard. I make people return here. Two years Heather…how can you tell him to fire me and you don't have all the facts?"

Yani could see Kendall's face getting stressed listening to her. She patted his arm.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Heather. Yes, I have my money. Okay. Bye."

She thrust her phone into her tankini top right on top of her money.

"Boss Lady?" Kendall said.

"She wants to talk about what happened today. Gave me my job back. Scared I'll sue. All they had to do was believe me the first time and back me up. But them worried about foreign white people being unhappy. Kiss their asses and leave mine hanging."

She sucked her teeth and climbed onto the back of Kendall's bike.

The ride home to Red Hook was congested with cars as people made their way to popular tourist sites. Kendall weaved in and out of lanes and Yani enjoyed the sun warming her back and drying her work clothes. Resting her helmet on Kendall's shoulder as they waited at a slow traffic light, Yani felt herself beginning to get excited for Saturday night.

Eighteen months.

That was how long she had not gone out with friends. The moment she was pregnant, Chez had her locked down at home. When her parents made the decision for her not to stay with them, she still was pressured by Chez to stay indoors when she moved in with Leona. No lunch dates with her girlfriends. Family gatherings with her extended family lasted twenty minutes and then Chez was hustling her away. Even shopping for baby things was frowned upon.

He didn't want her out in public, didn't want her around people who could influence her decision to stay with him or not. When she stood up for herself, he bullied her with verbal abuse. He knew not to lay a hand on her because her family would slice his balls off, but Chez was a master of psychological warfare. Telling her she was fat and ugly and that nobody would want her if she left him. Called her lazy when she wanted to sleep because Sydette was a big baby while she was inside Yani's belly. All of this happened in the later stages of her pregnancy. In the beginning, he was sugary sweet to her, begging her not to abort when she had doubts about having a child with him, promising to be the best father ever.

But when her belly got big, he started in on her. By then it was too late. By then she knew he didn't really want to be a father but her controller. When she became disenchanted with him, the war for her self-esteem began. He wanted to keep her down. Only because he didn't want anyone else to have her when she was so openly done with him.

Chez slept around and then went after a woman that sniffed him out when he first had his record contract.

Ursula.

She was nothing like Yani at all. Ursula's family had a little money, some connections…the right skin tone, the right educational background. Chez may have thought Ursula was a step up for him, but he was most definitely a step down for Ursula by the way her family reacted to him. Their friends used to tease Chez and call him the Dark Gable of the island. Tall and lean, Chez had gorgeous skin that was like midnight silk and a smile that looked like diamonds lived in his mouth. Yani's dream boyfriend. God, she loved him so. Loved him with all the naïve stupidity that young girls had when first love is acute, visceral…painful in its honesty because they have nothing to compare it to. She let him use her body as much as he wanted because that was her man, and her man could have anything he wanted at any time. If he called her late at night and said come over now, she was hopping on that dick quick-quick, even eating his ass if he wanted, which he loved.

To walk into a club or a house party with him was the epitome of being a celebrity in their tiny world. Chez had that "it" factor that made people into stars, and that was the fantasy made false when he became popular. It started with Chez doing a few bars here and there on songs by other up-and-coming artist's mixtapes. Then there was the indie single he put out that had Yani singing the hook for him. She wore revealing clothes for him onstage, simulated fellatio on him at performances…anything to help him succeed. He told her constantly that money was on the way and she could go to school on his dime. They were on their way. When the contract came through and they took their first trip to Florida, Yani's parents fell for the pipedream too. Once they allowed her to take a gap year and saw how good Chez was to her, they loosened their grip on their relationship.

But then Sydette was conceived.

Next came the rumors of the girl with the long loose curls and rich background hanging with Chez's entourage when Yani wasn't around. Rumors of Chez texting the same girl late at night to come jump on his dick. Then the non-rumor of Chez running behind some pregnant girl buying new baby clothes when Yani was laid up with stitches inside her torn and still bleeding vagina as she tried getting Sydette to latch onto her nipple and suck. The non-rumor of some girl driving around the island in Chez's car with a baby girl that looked exactly like Chez, but with hazel eyes and skin the color of the sand Yani stuck her toes in on Klaue's private beach.

Lookie.

"You quiet, Yani," Kendall said, trying to sneak his motorcycle past a hotel delivery truck.

"Just thinking about you performing tomorrow. And me looking cute."

"You know Chez will come."

"I know. I don't care."

"Does Zachary have to come?"

"I'm tired of people asking me that. Chez nuh own me. He can't control who I see. I like Zachary. He is good to me and Sydette. Do you know how hard it is to find and date a man when you have a pickney hanging off your tit? I deserve to have fun with a boyfriend."

"Oh, he's your boyfriend now?"

"Working on it. We are exclusive now. Moving slow and easy. Still dating, not a couple-couple yet, but we agreed to see only each other,"

The words came out and Yani felt the whispery ghost of guilt when she thought of what Erik had done. What she had allowed.

He was dangerous.

Scary.

Persuasive without saying a word.

What if he wanted to do that again and she didn't?

All the men at the compound carried firearms. He could put a gun to her head and force her if he really wanted to. Catch her walking down to the beach alone…

She shook her head, bumping her helmet into Kendall.  
"Easy back there," he said.

Traffic began to pick up a bit once they passed the docks.

Twyla was standing out on the apartment balcony with Sydette when Kendall pulled his bike in to park.

"Look. It's Mommy!" Twyla said helping Sydette wave down to Yani.

"Hi, Sweet Pea!" Yani called up, and she could see her daughter's chubby legs kicking at the sound of her voice.

With her daughter in her arms, Yani smothered her with kisses, pleased to know she had the next two days to herself. Monday would be interesting only because the new men would be arriving at the compound, and she was curious to see who would be joining the wild bunch already there.

"She ate already," Twyla said tickling Sydette's barefoot.

"Why you have my baby in only a diaper? People think I can't afford clothes for her."

"Too hot for clothes, huh Sydette? Too hot to be wearing all that extra material," Twyla said. She reached out and touched Yani's hair. "You want me to touch up this color? Your roots are coming out."

"Should I change the color? I saw this platinum shade that would look so good on me."

"You don't want something darker?"

"I look good with light hair. Makes mi skin look like brown sugar. Cuz you know girls, girls dem sugah…"

"…the girls dem need this nigga, yah!" Twyla finished by winding her hips and giggling.

Sydette stared at them both then grabbed for Yani's cowrie shell necklace.

"Zachary keeps calling. You give him some already?" Twyla said.

Yani slapped Twyla's arm.

"We are courting still."

Twyla rolled her eyes

"Twist my locs?"

"No. I just got home. I'm tired. My hands are tired—"

"You want blonde hair again?"

Yani frowned.

"Let me rest for at least an hour."

"I'll give you two. I have to wash my hair first."

Entering the apartment, Yani was met by another cousin, Dex, who sat in front of the TV eating cereal.

"Yani!" Dex shouted.

"You still giving Twyla and Kendall a ride tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'm bringing Boogie and Donald too. Cee Cee is bringing Dulan and Sonya."

Yani looked at Kendall.

"See? You thought your family was going to be too busy and all your favorite cousins are coming."

Kendall beamed and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Auntie coming home today?" Dex asked.

"Tomorrow night," she said.

Dex clapped his hands.

"Just make sure you clean up this place before she gets here."

A two-bedroom apartment and a sleeper-couch housed a baby and five adults. Everyone worked and everyone contributed to the household. Leona worked six days a week on the compound when Klaue was around, and less than two times a week when he was gone. Her nieces and nephews covered her rent for the place in exchange for staying there while she was away.

Dex was happy because he would be able to sleep in a bed for one more night before returning to the couch with Kendall.

"What you cook?" Yani said sitting on the couch rocking Sydette in her arms.

"Got take-out," Dex said stretching his arm and reaching for Sydette's foot.

"Beef Patties?"

"Burger King."

Yani rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to eat it."

"I won't," she said popping Dex in his head.

"Stop that," Dex said.

Sydette reached out and grabbed Dex's hair, her fingers slipping through his matted curls.

"Ow…girl…"

He unhooked Sydette's fingers from his scalp.

Kendall dropped down on the couch next to Yani.

"She's bringing Zachary," Kendall said.

Dex glanced over at Kendall and then Yani.

"Yani…" Dex whined.

"I don't care what you say," she said lifting Sydette up and checking her diaper.

"This is why we end up having drama—"

"Won't be no drama—"

"You know how Chez is—"

"And? He laid up with that hoe and another baby. Fuck I care? I'm there to support my family. Zachary is taking me out to dinner and then we are coming to the club. This is a special night for we and I won't listen to that man's name being uttered in my ear."

Her tone of voice made it final.

"Who is watching Sydette?" Kendall asked.

"Anika."

Yani's youngest sister agreed to watch her baby mainly so she could have her little boyfriend hang out with her at Leona's apartment. Ever since Yani's baby mishap, her younger siblings had been under a strict regime. No boys or men allowed in the house. So they had to sneak. Yani wasn't worried about her sixteen-year-old sister though, Leona would be there to keep an eye on them. Anika was still at the holding hands stage with boys, and the young man she was smitten with was a cornball who loved Anika because she loved anime like Yani, and played RPG games like a pro. Love at first online game.

Yani rubbed Sydette's back. Her daughter was resting against her neck and falling asleep. She could smell the fresh clean smell of baby shampoo in her child's hair, and the deep comfortable breathing she had when she was in her mommy's arms.

Yani reached into her tankini and pulled out her cell and her money. She shoved the cash in Dex's face.

"Take this for the house phone and light bill and put the rest on Auntie's cell phone bill," she said.

"I already covered all that, you keep this for school and Sydette," Dex said folding the bills back up and putting it into her hand.

"You sure?"

"I was able to get extra hours at the Job, so I'm good. They didn't hire too many seasonal workers this quarter."

Yani leaned over and kissed her cousin on the forehead. Every little bit helped. She could apply some of that cash for taking her TEAS test, the first step in trying to get into nursing school on the island. The aptitude test would assess if she had the skills to qualify as a nurse, and the administrative fee was eighty dollars. The rest of the money she would use to get Sydette diapers and some new baby bottles since she broke two of them transferring them home the other day. Any leftover money was going towards some new sneakers. The rubber on the back of her Nike kicks were peeling and crazy glue wasn't helping to save them anymore.

"Can you watch her while I shower?"

Dex took the sleeping baby in his arms and Yani walked into her bedroom and grabbed clean clothes and underwear.

Sleep.

She wanted a long uninterrupted sleep and a plate of beef patties with melted cheese. And some strawberry ice cream with rainbow sprinkles.

Cool water woke up her skin, and she quickly cleaned her body. Rinsing off, her fingers trailed over her areolas, gently skimmed the tips of her breasts as Erik's face came to mind. All day he had been flitting in and out of her thoughts. How would she face him on Monday? It would be difficult to pretend that nothing happened because she couldn't trust her own body around him anymore. She had kissed him, so how could she serve breakfast or lunch, or even clean the pool properly if she would have to look at his lips and not think about them being on hers? Why didn't she say no when he asked to touch her? It would've been so easy to walk away and just deal with her breasts, leave the compound and just ignore him for the rest of his stay.

Her Aunt would catch on too because Leona caught every subtle look, word, or action in that place. She had to. These were bad men who pretended not to be bad, who often spoke in code around them. Auntie would be very cautious and her eyes would be wide open. Watching for anything to be off or strange. Yani knew with absolute certainty that they were really bad men when Leona had her help clean Klaue's personal house and she showed Yani a secret escape passage that Klaue revealed to her in case anything ever happened on the compound. Leona was never to reveal this passageway to anyone who came there. Everyone except for Yani.

The compound was usually pleasant and nothing terrible had ever happened. Only the occasional hurricane threats brought any worry. When Klaue was gone overseas or back in his home country, the compound was paradise and the energy felt lighter to work in. She would swim in the pool, sunbathe, or read books on the patio and pretend to be a spoiled rich girl.

She found it greedy of rich white people like Klaue to own so much property and hardly ever be there to use it when her own family would kill for the space to live on their own island. Three houses sat empty eighty percent of the time simply because some foreigner had money to waste. How nice it would be to let her daughter crawl around on the private beach, or float on a little raft with a view of her own sea? Maybe one day run around through beautiful plants and trees with Jerome? Lay on a big soft bed like the one Erik had in his room all the time.

Her fingers played with her nipples until they were stiff. She turned off the water and stood naked, feeling the pleasure of her own touches. Her fingers on her right hand dropped down to separate the folds of her prominent inner labia. She manipulated the slippery skin, inserting the middle and ring finger of her right hand inside her vagina. She proceeded to thrust in and out as she pictured Erik's hand working his erection, the slit on his tip dripping…

Yani grabbed the detachable shower nozzle and switched the mode to pulse and placed it over her throbbing clit. She had to hurry, wasting water was a no-no. Gently sliding the hood of her clit back and letting the water splash on her perfect pink spot almost brought her to delicious completion until a knock on the bathroom door interrupted her.  
"You almost done in there?"

Kendall's voice broke the serenity of her self-pleasuring. She removed her fingers and rinsed off completely before shutting off the water. She didn't bother to dry off, just threw on clean panties and a sky-blue cotton bathrobe. She ran a roller of deodorant under her armpits then opened the bathroom door.

"All yours," she said.

She went into the bedroom she shared with Twyla to find some shorts and a top.

"Yani!"

Dex called out to her from the living room.

"You need something?" she asked, thinking Sydette was fretting because she wanted her.

Dex was standing at the open front door.

"Where's Sydette?" she asked.

Dex nodded his head outside the apartment entrance.

Yani padded over to find Chez standing outside holding Sydette in his arms. She reached for her baby. Chez took a step back from her hands.

"She's fine. I'm her father, calm yourself," Chez said.

Her daughter's eyes stared at Chez like he was a stranger with bad energy. Her little face vacillated between pre-tears and fretting. Soft little grunts of air escaped her lips.

Hair twisted into tiny peppercorn sized locs around his scalp, and a new gold-chained necklace hanging from his neck, Chez stared at her bathrobe, his eyes focusing on her breasts.

"You with someone?"

"I just got out of the shower. What do you want?" her voice was rushed, her eyes focused on Sydette. He made her nervous holding her.

He pulled a wad of cash from his pocket. She took it and counted it. Fifty dollars.

"That's it?" she asked. He owed her way more than that.

"You know I have other responsibilities—"

"You are two months behind, Chez—"

"When I get more, I'll give you more. You are working and making enough money—"

"I work three fucking jobs! If you gave me what we needed, what we agreed on, then I could quit one of them and be with our baby more since you don't want to spend time with her—"

"I'm here aren't I? I'm holding her now, right?"

"It would help me if you could keep her sometimes—"

A car horn honked.

Chez looked behind him.

"Stop honking the goddamn horn!"

His raised voice startled Sydette and she started crying, her arms reaching for Yani.

"Stop crying," Chez said, his arm pulling Sydette away from Yani.

"Give me my baby," Yani said. She tried to keep her face calm. The car horn honked again.

"Stop pressing on the fucking horn, Ursula!"

The yell from Chez's voice made Sydette wail. Yani grabbed her child and yanked her away from Chez.

"You brought your bitch to my house?"

"Watch your tongue—"

Yani stepped around Chez to get a good look at Ursula sitting in the passenger seat of Chez's car. The apartment was on the second floor of a two-story building.

"You can afford to pay what? Five hundred dollars a month for that car, but you come bring me fifty dollars? How do I stretch this out for a month for your baby?"

Yani cradled Sydette's head against her neck. Calm gurgles came from her daughter's mouth now that she was out of Chez's arms.

"I'm doing the best I can, Yani."

"So am I. But I'm tired. Our baby deserves better. I deserve better. It's not right how you treat us—"

"Chez, let's go!"

Ursula stepped out from the passenger side of the silver sporty Honda. She held Chez's other daughter in her arms.

"Your woman is calling you," Yani said.

"When I get some more cash I'll bring it to you."

Yani reached out and pulled on the new gold necklace draped on his neck.

"How much this set you back, huh? Give it to me so I can pawn it."

Chez pulled her hand off of him. He leaned over and kissed Sydette on the cheek. He pulled on Yani's robe at the waist and kissed her on her cheek too.

"I have some money coming in soon. I'll be able to pay back what I owe you and then some. Okay?"

Yani stepped back from him.

"Chez!" Ursula's voice was incessant, "we need to go!"

"Stop yelling in front of my home!" Yani shrieked down to her.

Chez herded her back into the doorway of the apartment.

"Why did you bring her with you? You always try to hurt me, rub my nose in your trash," she said.

"She's not your issue. I'm here for the baby. I'll see you soon."

He rubbed the top of Sydette's head and bounded down the walkway to hit the stairs.

Ursula had a smug look on her face as Chez came back to her.

"Get your butt in the car," Chez said slamming his driver's side door shut.

When they were gone, Yani stood on the balcony trying to keep it together.

"Yani?"

Twyla came out to be with her.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. He just…" She held up the money.

"Fuck them," Twyla said.

"What did I ever see in him?"

"Don't drag yourself. You were young and in love. Just like many people. He fucked it up by being a jerk. That's not your fault."

Yani held Sydette close to her heart.

No matter what Twyla said, Yani would always feel like loving him was her fault. Her fault for choosing him willingly.

And now her baby had to suffer.

###

Zachary had gone to the bathroom when the man with the dark flashy eyes approached Yani by one of the big speakers near the make-shift stage inside of Rush. He wasn't white, or Latin as his swarthy skin and wavy dark hair suggested. He was dressed like he had money…plenty of it. He was a little tipsy, but in a cute flirty way.

"You are a Goddess and I want to marry you," he said. His voice had an accent like he was from one of those places that always had America fighting. Iran? Saudi Arabia? Iraq?

"I'm sorry, but I am taken," she said. She gave him a smile when his face looked hurt by the response.

"If I told you I needed you tonight, would you come with me?"

The man's eyes were shiny and the mirth in his voice made Yani laugh instead of flicking him aside like a mosquito.

"If you ever change your mind, Goddess, I am here for you."

He gave an exaggerated bow and Yani walked past him to greet her cousins who had all arrived in a pack, shifting the energy in the room with Galibar essence. Their family was well-known, and it was easy to move in the space knowing family was around looking out for her.

Hands on her waist spun her around and Zachary pulled her in for a hug. He was happy and excited to be out with her, constantly pulling her out onto the center of the dance floor so people could see them. It was nice to be with a man who was proud to be with her. Their dinner together had been perfect, the food excellent, and when they arrived at the club Yani felt more like herself again. She wasn't a mommy, or someone's girlfriend, or some worker bee running from job to job…she was just Yani and hanging out with grown-ups, responsible for no one but herself.

She dressed like a star. New make-up she saved up for. Gold choker on her throat. A long yellow dress she ordered online from the States that had cute green and red shapes on it that made her skin look bronzed by the sun. She did feel like a Goddess as her dress flowed around her hips with a small slit at the bottom that gave a tiny peek of her left leg. She even let her cleavage show just straight feeling herself. She allowed herself to drink liquor knowing she had milk bottled at home for Sydette for the next day. She was going to savor this night for a long time.

She extended hugs to her relatives and friends who hadn't seen her out in months. Compliments flowed and Zachary constantly hyped her up. When other men stared at her, Zachary's chest puffed out with pride. She liked how he was secure with thirsty eyes on her.

Rush was filled with gorgeous women, and Yani was happy that she could feel pretty again, not schlepping around in her usual sneakers and sweatpants. Her gold lace-up sandals gave her toes a little trouble at first, but now she was used to them as she moved with Zachary.

Wall to wall patrons crammed into the space and she was happy that Kendall would have an enthusiastic crowd to hear him live.

"Let me have my cousin," Dex said grabbing Yani's hand and taking her over to Monice and Twyla. Zachary nodded and watched her be ushered near the side of the bar.

"Kendall is having a panic attack," Dex said.

"What?" she said.

"He's over by the D.J. booth. I tried talking him down, but he's super nervous and says he can't remember his setlist, and one of his singers isn't coming…he's in a panic. I told Dex to find you," Twyla said.

"Jesus Christ," she said.

Yani waved Zachary over.

"Kendall is losing it, I have to talk to him," she said.

"Want me to go with you?" Zachary asked.

"Yeah, he needs some cheerleaders right now," Yani said.

She held Zachary's hand as she pushed past dancers, the deep bass in the club vibrating through her body. She could see her poor sweet cousin Kendall leaned up against the D.J. booth, his eyes closed and his hands balled into fists. Yani knew the butterflies of pre-performance jitters, but she learned early on to use her nerves to give a good performance. But Kendall was new to this, accustomed to backing other people on stage, not being the center of attention on his own. She hoped he could get through this because a ton of people paid money to come see a show, and he was one of the headliners. His first time being that. It would be a disaster if he couldn't get it together.

"Oh! It's my Goddess again! Here is that vision I was telling you about-!"

That guy again.

Oh shit.

He wasn't alone.

Yani halted in her tracks when she saw Erik sitting next to the Arab man at the bar. Locs cornrowed on his head, eyes relaxed from the drink in his hand, Erik's gaze took her in like he didn't recognize her. Something flickered in his eyes and he leaned forward, his free hand reaching out like he was going to touch her until he saw Zachary next to her.

"Killmonger," she heard herself say.

"The fuck yuh doin' here?!"

Chez's voice almost made her legs buckle when he stalked over to her and grabbed her elbow.

A nightmare made real.

Yani stood still, her eyes darting between three men who were aware of one another and sizing one another up.

"Hey, what is this?" the dark-haired Arab man with the reverent voice said.

Yani grimaced when she felt Chez's fingers digging into her skin. He was pulling her away from Zachary, his hot eyes raking up and down her body taking in how she was dressed.

Yani released her hand from Zachary's and placed it on Chez's arm to try and pry him off. He wouldn't let go, his grip tightening. It hurt.

Erik stood up.

"Take your hand off her."

Erik's voice sounded deadly like it could kill someone in seconds with the terse tone.

His friend stood up with him, feeding into the warning energy Erik gave off. At that moment, Yani knew the Arab man was one of Klaue's men too. Chez had no clue who was confronting him.

"Mind yours, breh. This my baby's mother—"

"—don't give a fuck who she is to you. Back off her—"

Yani's eyes went to Zachary and he stood there not sure what to do, confused as to who Erik was and why he was intruding.

"I need to talk to Kendall!" she shouted shoving Chez away from her. She stomped away from them all. She could hear Erik and Chez going back and forth and when she glanced behind her, she saw her cousin Dex and Dulan pulling Chez away from Erik who was smiling at Chez, his thick neck moving side to side like he was ready to body her ex.

Zachary was right behind her, his face stressed.

"You know he was here?" Zachary asked.

"Why should I care?"

"Who was that other guy? He acted like he knows you—"

"Kendall!"

Yani touched her cousin's neck and his eyes flew open.

"Yani. I feel like I want to throw up," he whispered.

"Calm yourself. It's okay. This is normal—"

"No, it don't feel normal."

"Tell me your songs," she said.

"Bumper…um…Phase Two…Crash Land…She Sez…"

"Good, you know the order and everything. What happened to your back-up?"

"Gloria is here, but Asha is a no show. I go on in ten minutes and Gloria doesn't want to go up without Asha—"

"That's some bullshit," Twyla said easing up next to Kendall and handing him a cup of ice water. She made him drink and rubbed his back. They both could see Kendall calming down.

"Do you have music with their voices already recorded?" Yani asked.

"No."

"Where is Gloria?" Yani asked.

Kendall shrugged.

Yani glanced around the club looking for Gloria. Zachary stood near her, his face looking flustered.

"What?"

"You're not worried about Chez starting something again?" Zachary asked.

"My cousins will snatch him up if he tries something again. Don't worry about him—"

"You still didn't answer me about that other guy—"

"What other guy?" Yani said still scanning the crowd for Kendall's singer.

"The big dude—"

"Zachary, I'm trying to help Kendall, okay?"

"What is Gloria wearing?" he asked.

"She has on one of my shirts, red with me on my motorcycle. She has a big afro…" said Kendall.

"I'll go look," Zachary said.

"Thank you, Zachary," Yani said. She squeezed his arm and watched him leave.

She could see the patrons positioning themselves closer to the stage.

"Hey, Kendall, we doing alright?"

The club D.J., Junior leaned over from his booth, worry on his face.

"He's fine!" Yani said making her voice sound cheerful.

"What?! Yani!" Junior said stepping down from his spot in the booth.

He gave Yani a big hug.

"You look good!" he said.

"Here for my cousin," she said looking over at Kendall, encouraging him to perk up more.

"Are your girls ready Kendall? I have hot mics ready for them. We go on in five—"

"Found her!" Zachary said ushering Gloria back over. The girl looked petrified.

"Kendall, I can't go up by myself—"

"You have to, he needs you to start the song to introduce him!" Twyla interjected, the peevishness in her voice hard to ignore.

"It won't sound right with just me—"

"Make it sound right, you're not gonna fuck up my cousin's show little girl," Twyla said getting into Gloria's face.

"Twyla, that's not helping her—" Yani said.

"Show goes on now, you doing this or not Kendall?"

Junior was all business.

Kendall's eyes sought out Yani.

"Gloria, please, this is where you have to be professional. The show goes on even if part of your crew isn't here. You can't let Kendall down," Yani said.

"Gloria, please," Kendall said.

"Kendall, it's time," Junior said climbing back into the booth. He held out a mic for Kendall and Gloria.

Gloria reached for the mic and Yani felt a sigh of relief flow through her.

"Are you ready for some great music?" Junior called out on his mic as he punched keys on his computer cueing up Kendall's tracks. A roar of "Yes!" came back from the crowd.

Yani held her hands clasped together in front of her silently praying that all things would work in Kendall's favor. Gloria had the mic in her hand, but she looked like she was ready to run.

Junior dropped Kendall's opening track and the room absolutely jumped with the massive bassline. Yani felt her cheeks pull tight as she smiled hard. The track was slapping so good. Gloria stepped forward and started humming, her lackluster energy killing the vibe already.

"Ohmigod, this bitch!" Twyla shouted.

"Give her a chance," Yani said as she bit into her lip, her own nerves scattered when she saw Gloria tanking the performance before it even began.

There were titters from the crowd and many of the people who had been swinging when the beat first dropped now stood still trying to figure out how it all went so wrong in fifteen seconds.

"Give me that goddamn mic you stupid girl!" Twyla said racing onto the platform that was used for the stage.

"Yani, c'mon," Twyla said shoving Gloria aside, "give me back again," Twyla said to Junior who synced the music back to the beginning.

Yani shook her head at Twyla.

"Yani…" Kendall whispered.

Kendall's eyes were wild-looking, his nerves frayed, and at that moment, Yani knew she had to do whatever it took to salvage this for him.

She stepped onto the stage and grabbed a mic that Junior held out for her. The music rattled the walls once more and the club lights lit up and heated her face. She quickly focused on what she needed to do. This was Kendall's first track…"Bumper"…an ode to asses. She heard Kendall rap to this track for weeks, had to hear the hook being sung every damn day she came home from work while he was in the shower.

Twyla wound her hips to the dancehall-tinged track and when her eyes met Yani's, she nodded her head and they both faced the audience and gave Kendall a proper introduction.

###

Tahir had been mumbling about some woman he saw when he went to the restroom, but Erik found himself trying to avoid Isis, the girl he slept with at the Marriott.

She spotted him at the bar and Erik made sure to stay cordial, but she was cramping his style by hanging off of him the way women did after he messed with them. She looked amazing in her peek-a-boo skintight white dress and red heels, but he was not feeling her at all. Even when he introduced her to Tahir who was extremely good-looking, Isis stuck to him like cops on a niggas ass. He was already pulling women that could help him get through his stay on the island, but this bird was clucking too much.

He went dancing with a random girl who walked past him and Isis still didn't get the hint. Finally, he was just straight up with her saying he was just trying to have fun with his friend and wasn't interested in hooking up that night. She was buzzing from drinking rum and his words didn't seem to halt her advances until he physically left her at one side of the main bar and moved with Tahir on the other side.

Tahir was in island heaven, his eyes taking in all the sights of bright lights, heavy Soca and Hip Hop beats, and the thickolicious women roaming the club, so many of them single.

"I swear to you she must be in the employ of a jinn, her eyes…may Allah bless me with a wife with eyes like that…. Oh! It's my Goddess again! Here is that vision I was telling you about-!"

Tahir shoved Erik's shoulder and he turned to see Yani walking toward them. When she stopped in front of them Erik thought fate was fucking with him because she had just crossed his mind again, him wondering if she was out on the floor dancing or on her way to the club. His eyes couldn't release her from their hold as he saw what she looked like outside of cleaning and cooking for the compound. It was her, totally her, but she was just so…

He couldn't even figure out the words before he was reaching out to touch her, wanting to already pull her into his arms and keep her next to him. But then he saw her fingers entwined with a man standing behind her.

He heard her say his name, not the one he wanted her to call him, but the one he hid behind, and she still made the harshness of it sound so sweet to his ears. He longed to pull on the straps of her dress, slip one down from her shoulder and place his lips on the skin there. The gold choker on her neck made him want to place his hand there and squeeze, push her against a wall and pull up the gauzy dress she wore that made her curves too visible for his comfort. He knew what was under that dress and he wanted to see it again. See it on his bed, her legs stretched open wall to wall, her big eyes looking up at him when he entered her heat…

Before he could even gather himself and act chill, (as if the sight of her with some other man didn't bother him when it clearly did agitate him), another dude was yelling at Yani, man-handling her as if he owned her.

Erik saw Yani grimace and that was it.

When she broke away from her baby's father, he wanted to follow her, but the other guy she was with trailed behind her and the baby daddy started to act buck with Erik.

"You ain't gon' do shit, bruh," Erik told him, even laughing at dude when he started flexing for the crowd, but not really trying to go there with Erik. Two other men came over and pulled the man away, calling him "Chez" and Erik made a mental note to check the guy out. He was so quick to come down on Yani, Erik got the feeling the dude was trouble and could retaliate.

"You know her?" Tahir finally said when the commotion calmed down.

"She works at the compound for Klaue."

Tahir's eyes perked up, but when he glanced at Erik, he got the hint that she was off-limits.

He sat back and sipped on his rum again, his eyes scanning for Yani and spotting her near the D.J. booth talking to some people. A huge banger thumped through the speakers and Erik head-bobbed with everyone else as they all watched a cute woman climb onstage. She started humming and then her voice faded under the music.

Did she forget the words or something?

Another woman came on stage and snatched the mic from the first girl and told the D.J. to start the song over. That slamming intro whopped everyone over the head again, and this time he watched Yani climb onstage and join the new girl and they sang a hook that made the crowd go buck wild.

Shit. They sounded good, Better than good.

"Is that my Goddess again?" Tahir squeaked, bouncing on his feet.

Erik stood up and rocked along with the club patrons. The smokey deeper alto of the other singer cradled Yani's honey voice, the harmonies flowing to a young dude who bounced on stage, his energy high and infectious as he spit bars that elevated the music even more. Kendall. Erik yanked out his cell and began recording for Leona.

"Fucking incredible," Tahir said nodding his head and raising his hand when Kendall told the crowd to.

Yani and the other woman rocked behind him as Kendall extolled the virtues of why he loved a woman's ass. Yani and the woman bounced their ass cheeks to the beat, turning sideways so the audience could see what they had, and Erik felt a groan clamp down in his throat watching Yani stick her tongue out playfully and shake her cheeks low, her left hand clutching the hem of her dress as she showed everyone the outline of high-grade shelf booty.

The first song ended and Kendall introduced Yani and his other cousin Twyla. Both women bowed to the audience and stood behind Kendall as he went into another song that was just as good.

The kid was good, a little shaky on his transitions, but he held the audience pretty well. The second song didn't have a need for Twyla or Yani, so they just danced together being excellent hype women for their cousin who had pretty decent bars and clever delivery. The last two songs they joined back in and when Kendall was done with his set, he received hearty applause and whistles from the crowd.

"Now we have to pay our respects people…," the D. J. said, "Yani…Yani…come back up here love."

Yani took to the stage again as Kendall stood next to her beaming.

"Yani sang on Tattler's mixtape two years ago, and was on Big C's song 'Recognize Me', yuh remember? She's our Black mermaid!"

Murmurs from the crowd let him know they knew those tracks.

"Yani, take us back for a minute girl…please…"

The D. J. dropped a tune and the crowd shouted. Yani covered her face as Kendall laughed and patted her back. It was a hybrid of dancehall and a tiny bit of dub.

"I came here to watch my cousin perform and chill with my family Junior!" she said.

"For old times sake, Yani. We've missed you, love. Sincerely. You a real one."

The D.J.'s words triggered something in her and Yani covered her eyes. She burst out crying. Erik stepped forward wanting to touch her face and wipe those tears away, but Kendall stepped up and rubbed her back, whispering something in her ear.

"We love you, Yani!"

A woman's shout from the crowd, made Yani lift her head up.

Erik put his cell phone down.

"You got this, Yani!" Erik yelled at her. Yani's face gazed back toward his direction and the audience agreed with him by clapping for her.

"Turn me up," she said to the D.J. and he made her mic a little louder, "Can I freestyle? I don't want to sing that old version. Mi nuh want anything that reminds me of my ex."

The crowd laughed.

"Do what you feel, Yani," the D.J. said.

The music brought her back and Erik knew she couldn't see him, not with those bright ass lights on her face, but she stayed gazing out in his direction.

"Yuh my likkle water boy,

Wind me up like I'm yuh brand new toy

Yuh bring new kinds of joy

And me wahn some more

Wull on pon me

Wull on pon me

Wull on pon me and take away all me stress…"

Her flow had him moving his hips along with everyone else.

"Did you know she could do that?" Tahir asked, his fingers popping and his feet bouncing side to side.

"Her Aunt said she sang," Erik said, mesmerized.

"Me wahn to peel yuh like some fresh ripe fruit

Lick you down like my Auntie's soup

Got me pattin' on my kitty cat

Me suspect

You wahn grip my neck

Lookie,

I'll let you whisper me the rest

I promise this no test

Stop makin me vex

Come wull pon me…."

Fuck.

She was singing to him.

Erik felt the hairs on his neck raise. Her voice was way too intimate and the lyrics too specific to be about anyone else other than him. Her tone was seductive and she hadn't changed the direction of her stance facing his way.

"Lookie

Won't you come over love

So I can show you love

Promise I got enough to give you all you need

Lookie

Some lovers search to find a love like mine

A love as good as mine

I'll never waste your time

Such a vibe…"

When she finished, she giggled and let the mic hit the side of her hip. Erik felt like everyone could see that the smile on his face was for her and only her. Kendall hugged her and the club patrons clapped.

"Give it up for Yani, the Black Mermaid, yeah!"

"She needs to be home takin' care of her pickney!"

Chez's voice rang out loud and rude.

Yani's head turned in his direction, and Erik felt ready to stomp the nigga out right in front of her.

"What kinda mother hang out in a club with tits out like that? Shame!"

"Fuck you!" Yani yelled out to him and the crowd laughed.

Erik spotted Chez leaning on the other side of the bar.

"Out here being a hoe. You no hot girl no more—"

The crowd heckled Chez back.

"It's ok, it's ok, him try to shame me. It not gon' work. You want this smoke, Chez? I give it to you. Junior, give me Chez's beat. That old Big C joint he couldn't make pop."

Yani stepped to the edge of the stage.

"Run that beat back fuh mi," she said, "I see you. I got your hoe right here."

Chez threw his hands up egging her on.

"What you got for me, huh, bitch? What? You got nothin'!"

Erik felt his jaw clench.

"And dis a wah mi get fi understand  
Seh yuh cya keep yuh dick inna yuh pants  
Yuh think seh fucking every gyal mek yuh feel more like a man  
Yuh supposed to be my right hand, my go to  
And nobody nuh fi come to me about you  
Cause when yuh down, I lift you up  
I keep you moving when yuh stuck  
Yuh ma nigga you supposed to be my goku  
Or my best friend, who yuh texting  
Everyday yuh seh dem gyal yah upsetting  
But I'm patiently waiting  
Because anuh my time dem wasting  
Anuh my time dem wasting

Yuh tired dickhole

Pack up and leave if yuh nuh want mi  
Cause mi honestly rather be lonely  
Yuh nav nuh time fi me, yuh all fi yuh self, I see  
Pack up and leave if yuh nuh want mi  
Cause mi honestly rather be lonely  
Yuh nav nuh time fi we

No time fi Sydette or mi…"

Erik shoved his fist up to his mouth along with everyone else in the club as heads turned in Chez's direction.

"See, that's what happens when you come for me," Yani said.

She handed the mic back to Junior and stepped away from the stage with Kendall's arm thrown around her neck. The laughter was ferocious and it cut Chez deep, especially when she mentioned Sydette at the end.

Erik strolled over to the man to keep an eye on him, but Chez turned around and stormed out of the club with his boys.

He watched Yani get pats on the back and hugs as she made her way over to the bar. When her eyes caught him again, he thought he would have a chance to talk to her, but her boyfriend entwined his fingers with hers and took her out to dance.

Erik grabbed the nearest woman's hand and pulled her out on the floor with him.

Anything to be near Yani...


	5. Inni Di World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has words with Yani and later helps her in a predicament with the assistance of Tahir. Meanwhile, Klaue plots out the Angola job that makes Tahir uneasy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like these chapters are running about 10-12,000 words (45-50 pages). So much for a mini-series. This damn thing has become a book, lol! Damn this Erik!

"Buss a couple rounds inna me

Ah mi sniper dat

Sit dung pon di buddy like a Cadillac

He bawl out Ah mi rider dat YOW

Take off my heels

And let me unbuckle your jeans now

Meh arch ma back and bawl out

Yuh gimme heart attack Yow

My baby he know he a blessing

He know I could never forget him

I can't lie

You the best I ever had

Take me so high

Make me bawl out Ohhh

Yuh gee it to me rough then yuh take it slowww

Ah mi sniper dat…

Monéa – "Inna Di World"

Killmonger.

Yani watched him dance with Peach, an old high school friend who was always kind to Yani even when she was talking slick about her cousin Twyla behind her back. Peach had two children already and by the way she was winding her body on Erik, she probably wanted two or three more from him.

Killmonger…him smooth, yeah…real smooth as his hands circle around Peach's waist. A real dirty dancehall plays, straight nasty riddum, and Peach lets her ass do the talking for her. Erik stays with her, his left hand pressing the arch in her back and Yani is stunned to see him reach for Peach's braids and pull her head back. The woman is all smiles as she slows her hips down and just bounces on Killmonger's groin. And he likes it, thrusts back into Peach, and Yani turns her eyes away because she can feel her midsection quiver and her face get warm with irritation. Why does he have to dance like that in front of her? Zachary held her hips tight. She could feel his chubby erection snug against her rump. He wanted her tonight, but she was still skittish about sex with him.

Being with Chez made her lose trust with men, and no matter how nice Zachary was, how kind he was to her baby and her family, she kept him at arms-length when it came to full intercourse. She pulled away from him slightly when she felt him giving her tiny thrusts.

"Aye, Fam!" Cee Cee, their oldest female cousin squeezed onto the dance floor with Boogie, Donald, Sonya…the whole darn family crew that came to see Kendall. Junior spun an old Hip Hop joint that had her family on the floor doing something they did as children when music played, "The Swap" which was simply all of them dancing and then when Dex yelled out a cue, they would all switch partners on beat. It was fun and they hadn't done it in so long that she kept messing up when she forgot to listen for the cue which was Dex calling out "Galiber! Switch dem!"

Zachary couldn't keep up so he kissed her cheek and left for the bar, and Yani found herself becoming competitive with her relatives. She held her dress up a bit in one hand so no one would accidentally step on her hem. It got a bit rowdy when other people joined in the fun, essentially turning the family play into a line dance.

When Yani saw Peach twirling around her cousin Dulan, her eyes searched for Erik, but then Dex called out the next cue and Yani jumped to her left….

…right in front of Erik.

He had a big smile on his face when he saw her.

"Whatchu got, Ma?" he asked, and his dimples challenged her to impress him.

"Can you even hang, Killmonger?" she snapped playfully.

"Question is, can you hang? I can do this all day, girl."

The hottest Soca jam came on and the crowd turned stupid, Erik's eyes flicked around to see what everyone else was doing. The dancing became the domain of professionals now, and any tourists who thought they could keep up soon left the floor. It was Virgin Island show and prove time. And Killmonger had the nerve to still be there among them. But he was keeping up, and then some. His eyes never left hers and she felt her heart pound harder and faster. She was quite sure he could see it thumping in her chest. His hands slipped down to grip her hips.

Yani spun around and let her hips dip, the hem of her dress still clutched in her fingers, her legs shimmering with sweat. She could see Peach and another woman in a white dress with long locs swaying near them, waiting for Dex to give the signal so they could swoop in on Erik. Yani swept her eyes over to Dex, watching his lips, sweat flicking off of him, his shirt molding onto his body tight from all the perspiration pouring out of him.

"Galiber! Switch dem-!"

Yani saw the other women lunge forward, and she pushed back against Erik's groin, the weight of her backside throwing him off balance. He grabbed for her waist to counterbalance himself and the movement blocked him from switching to someone else.

Junior slowed down the beat of the music, chopping and screwing it up old-timey style until the song was like a heartbeat. Peach was hovering, her body rolling smooth like the tail of a winding Boa snake.

"I see you, Ma!" Erik called to her and Yani leaned forward, gently shaking her hips knowing her ass cheeks would bounce.

"Shit," Erik said laying the palm of his right hand on her lower back, his left hand rubbing her left hip.

Once she felt his touch, she shifted back up and bent her knees, her hips circling, hands clutching her dress tighter to outline her rump, moving just so-so until she had her cheeks jumping with nothing else on her moving. She just needed his eyes to stay on her—

"Ooh, Yani…" Twyla said.

He moved his hands.

Damn.

Erik's fingers gripped her shoulders, his waist glued to her ass and moving slow. She could feel his shaft poking through and she let the center of her cheeks grab at his dick. They were moving in tandem like they were fucking, the music setting the pace, the thin material of her dress letting him feel all of her softness…

Erik slid his hands down to her waist and twirled her around to face him.

"Nobody needs to be seeing all that, girl," he said while stroking her back, "especially your man."

Yani closed her eyes, shame filling her face.

Zachary.

This was supposed to be their night.

Erik's left hand held her waist again while his right hand eased up her side and cradled the nape of her neck.

"You were great up there. Your cousin, Kendall…he was really good too."

"He's choice, yeah?"

"Yeah."

He licked his lips and his eyes glanced around like he was looking for someone. His face moved closer to her until his lips were near her ear. She felt her breath exhale out of her mouth in short pants when she felt that scruff from his beard on her cheek again. Her neck arched back and she felt his warm rum-flavored breath tickle the shell of her ear. Her fingers slid up his arms and clasped just below the smoothness of his neck.

"Before you went off on Chez…you were singing to me, weren't you?"

A coy smile played on her lips and she tried to look away from his eyes, but he kept moving his head in front of her until she stared back at him.

"What if I was?"

"You got a man though."

"It was just a song, Killmonger. Mi play fuh dem, the crowd. Freestyle comes straight from here and out there," she said pointing to her forehead and then away from her face.

"Nah. That shit was for me. Only me."

"If you say so—"

"You were looking at me."

"I was looking at the audience—"

"You were looking straight to the back, where I was. You heard me shout to you. You ain't gotta lie. I felt that shit. You did too."

"Whatever."

"How come you wouldn't let me switch?"

"What?"

"I know you threw that ass on me to keep me from dancing with someone else. You real obvious, Ma. It's cute though."

She sucked her teeth.

"See, I know you know I'm right. Whenever you do that, I know I got under your skin. I been drinking a lil bit, but I'ma say this anyway. I like you. I don't know if I freaked you out or crossed the line when I touched you the other day, but when I didn't see you all day Friday, I thought I fucked up and scared you. But the way you sang that song…for me…I know…"

His words wandered off.

"You know what?" she asked, her fingers squeezing his neck gently.

His eyes were focused elsewhere.

"Yani?"

Zachary's voice was peach fuzz soft and Erik pushed away from her and she felt her legs automatically step forward towards him, trying to keep the heat from his overwhelming body next to hers.

"Respect," Erik said giving Zachary a sincere smile, "was just telling your girl what a great singer she is. Thanks for the dance, Yani."

She watched Erik leave the dance floor and her body felt cold and lonely without him. Zachary's hand went around her shoulder.

"You know him."

"He works for Mr. Klaue. Him and that other guy."

Yani couldn't even look Zachary in the eye, her gaze would reveal too much if she did look at him.

"Is he nice?"

"Yeah. They both are."

Yani walked away from the dance floor with Zachary. Her cousins Cee Cee and Monice drank Bushwackers and watched them approach, the whipped cream from their drinks leaving traces on their lips.

"You leavin' cuz?" Cee Cee asked.

"Are we?" Zachary said, a gleam in his eye.

Yani was going to spend the night at his place. He agreed to go at her pace, do whatever she wanted. Her eyes were still watching Erik as he sat at the bar with his friend. The woman in white already at his side stroking his back.

"Yeah, we're going," she said.

Her eyes went back to the dance floor where the rest of her relatives were still throwing down.

"Tell Kendall, I left, yeah?"

"Go on, he's high as a kite right now. Him tell you Bunny and Gregory want him to record a single?" Monice said.

"Yeah? That's great!" Yani said.

She hugged her cousins and clutched onto Zachary's arm.

Warm air greeted them outside, much cooler than the hotbox inside.

"Going to my place still?" Zachary asked.

"Yeah. But I have to be back home by ten in the morning. Auntie is going to church and Anika won't be able to stay after ten."

"So…are you…are we…"

"Easy boy…calm your pants."

Zachary grinned.

"You were choice tonight, baby. Chez…him no see you coming with guns blazing…blam, blam…"

Yani giggled.

"Him nuh ready fi mi—"

The words crumpled in her throat.

Chez and his minions were hanging out in the back of the parking area smoking cigarettes and shooting the shit.

"Here mi gyal come with that fire," Chez said. He was smiling at her, but a man like him showing teeth like that wasn't a sign of kindness.

Zachary pulled her back behind him.

"We don't want any trouble. No problems, here Chez," Zachary said.

Yani gripped his arm. Her purse was locked in Zachary's trunk. Her cell phone was in it. She debated about running back to the club to get Dulan and Dex. Or maybe even Twyla. There were three guys with Chez and only two of them.

"Who said there was trouble?" Chez said.

"Chez, just leave us alone," she said pulling Zachary along.

Chez stood in front of her.

"Whose watchin' mi pickney?"

"Sydette is fine. No need for you to worry—"

"I'll take you home," Chez said throwing down his half-smoked cigarillo. He stomped on it and grabbed for her arm.

"I have a ride home with Zachary," she said pulling away from him.

Zachary stepped forward and Chez shoved him back.

"You think yuh taking her home with you? Think you fucking my woman?"

"Would you stop?!" Yani yelled slapping Chez in the face.

"Bitch…putting your hands on me?!"

His hand shot out to grip her again but Zachary struck him in the jaw. The surprise punch only grazed Chez's chin.

"Get you some, nigga!" Chez shouted and pummeled Zachary.

"Chez! Stop it!"

She charged Chez as he held Zachary in a headlock punching him in the side of the head, but Chez's two friends blocked her. Yani reached down and took off one of her sandals and proceeded to strike both men blocking her and they pushed her back, still preventing her from getting to Chez and Zachary.

Zachary was able to get some punches in and Yani stood horrified watching her ex and next go at it. Chez had the upper hand and his third friend jumped in kicking Zachary in his side. Yani ran back to the club half barefoot.

"Goddess, why are you running?"

Erik's friend was outside smoking a cigar, the pungent odor wafting around him with the smoke.

"There are some guys beating up my boyfriend!"

The handsome Arab man followed her back to Zachary and Chez.

"Zachary!" she groaned when she saw his face cut and his nose bloody. Chez was still beating on him and Zachary was flailing to protect himself, no match for Chez and his goon squad.

"Not looking good for your man. I'm afraid," the stranger said.

"Whatchu doin' way over here…oh…damn…"

Erik strolled over with a cigar in his hand. His eyes saw the worry in Yani's face.

"Make them stop!" Yani wailed.

Erik pulled her aside while Tahir grabbed one of the men and shoved him away from Zachary.

"Hold this," Erik said handing her his cigar.

Erik strode over to Chez and with just one hard punch to the right side of her ex's waist, Chez went down on one knee gasping for air and clutching his side.

"Fuck!" Chez screeched.

The Arab man helped Zachary get up while Chez jumped back up still heaving with pain. He swung wildly at Erik who simply stepped back from the scattered non-connecting punches.

"Why don't you just stop before you wear yourself out," Erik teased before grabbing Chez's shirt, lifting him up, and slamming him against Chez's car door.

"Take your punk ass home," Erik said.

"Killmonger!" Yani yelled dropping Erik's cigar.

One of Chez's boys pulled out a gun and pressed the steel to the back of his head.

"What now, bitch?!" Chez cackled, expecting Erik to release him.

"You best use that piece before I turn around," Erik said. His eyes were still on Chez, his hands still clutching Chez's shirt.

Chez's other friend also pulled out a gun, but Erik's buddy moved like a ninja and snatched it out of his hand so quick, Yani missed Erik turning around and, yanking the gun out of the other gunner's hand hemming him up. Erik head-butted him then smashed the gun across his face. Blood spurted between the guy's fingers.

"He broke my fucking nose!"

Erik popped the bullets out of the small gun and flung them over his shoulder before shoving the gun in his waistband.

"Get the fuck on before we really hurt y'all," Erik said, his voice calm.

Chez fumbled for his car keys and Yani ran to Zachary trying to hold him up.

"Should we go to the hospital?" she asked Zachary. His eye was swollen and his nose and lip were bleeding.

"No," Zachary grumbled rubbing his jawline.

Erik and his friend watched Chez and his boys drive away before they turned to check on Yani.

"You okay?" Erik asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for handling that. They were waiting for us…waiting fi me."

"I don't think your friend is in any shape to drive. Can you two get home?" Erik's partner asked.

Yani stared at him.

"That's Tahir, he's cool," Erik said.

"I can drive," Zachary said.

"No, you can't. You look like shit," Tahir said.

"I can't drive a stick," Yani said.

Erik looked at Tahir. Then Zachary.

"Give me your keys, man," Erik said.

Zachary only glared at Erik with his one good eye.

"Give him your keys, Zachary, I can't drive us to your place."

Yani saw Erik staring at her. She felt her face get warm.

When Zachary didn't move fast enough, Yani reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his keys. She handed them to Erik and slipped her sandal back on.

"The car is over here," she said. She held Zachary's hand as she led Tahir and Erik to his car.

Yani slid into the backseat of the little black Nissan hatchback with Zachary.

"You don't even know these guys that well," Zachary hissed in the backseat, "you could've gotten your cousins—"

"I was getting my cousins, but they were available first. Did you wahn mi waste time looking for dem while yuh getting your ass kicked all over the place?"

The words flew out before she could filter herself and she felt Zachary's whole body cave in from the impact of her words. He turned his face away from her and looked out of the back passenger window. His handsome face was swollen and his once jovial looking-eyes were sour with rage.

"Zachary…I didn't mean it like that…they jumped you. It was an unfair fight…"

"Zachary, man…listen. You did what you were supposed to do. Protect Yani," Erik said from the front seat as he backed the car up.

"Make sure you stay on the correct side of the street," Tahir said from the front passenger seat.

"I got this. Yani, which way?" Erik asked.

She gave him directions as they headed East toward Red Hook.

"Zachary, let me see your face," she said turning on the overhead light.  
"Turn it off!" Zachary yelled pulling away from her again.

She turned off the light and shrunk back to her side of the backseat.

"Watch how you talk to her," Erik said. Yani caught Erik's eye in the rearview mirror.

"Who the fuck do you think you are—"

Zachary didn't even finish his sentence before Erik jerked the car to a sudden stop in the middle of the road. He turned his head to look back at Zachary, his face in full scowl mode, lips parted, his gold slugs menacing in the shadowed light. But then he looked over at Yani. She felt so embarrassed and scared about what happened, and the coldness coming from Zachary had her confused and hurt. Erik's face relaxed. He stared back at Zachary.

"Look. You got caught in a fucked up sitch. Got your ass handed to you. Trust, I've been there and it sucks when your woman is there to witness that shit. But it is what it is. Don't take your beat down out on her. This ain't her fault or your fault. You were outnumbered. You should feel grateful that she's okay. You took that shit for her. Now own it and get over it, bruh," Erik said.

"Car," Tahir said drawing Erik's attention back to the road.

Yani pressed her head against the passenger window as Erik continued driving. The prick of tears formed in her eyes and she felt them roll down her face. She quickly wiped her cheeks. When she glanced over at Zachary again, he was still hunched up in the corner ignoring her.

"What do you want to do with the guns?" Tahir said.

"Minraji'un ma'na 'ala al villa. Khaleehum," Erik said.

"Rah yerja'oo yidayqu hadul al tnain mara tanyeh? Yerja'oo yedawroo lil asliha?" Tahir asked.

Erik shifted gears on the car.

"Min la'eehum ba'dain. Zyarah mufaja'a mshan ya'rfoo shu rah yeseer lahum iza daya'uhum. Lazim deer bali 'ala Yani. Yimkin abu binta yedayi'ha bisabab ma saweat," Erik said.

Yani's eyes watched Erik and Tahir speak to one another in Arabic. Erik's voice sounded concerned, and she heard him say her name in their conversation.

Erik drove Zachary's car smoothly. Tahir turned to look at her.

"I enjoyed your performance."

"Thank you."

Tahir saw her wipe a tear from her face. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small packet of tissue. He handed one to her. She took the tissue and wiped her eyelids, trying to avoid hitting her false eyelashes.

"You are too pretty to cry, Miss Yani. A Goddess does not cry. Only men cry for her," Tahir said.

Erik's eyes glanced back at her again and she turned her head away from him to look out of the window.

"Take a left here," Yani said.

"Stay on the left, Killmonger," Tahir said slapping Erik's arm with the back of his hand.

"My bad, my bad," Erik said.

Yani smiled.

"Bidak yanah nmoot?" Tahir said.

"No, I don't want us to die. Shut up. I got this," Erik said.

"Your insurance is good my friend?" Tahir said back to Zachary.

Zachary ignored them all and Yani felt the mood chilling once more between them.

"Right over there Killmonger, the orange house," Yani said.

Erik drove in front of Zachary's family home. His apartment was attached to the house.

"Do you know a good cab company that can pick us up?" Erik asked looking back at her. She wiped her eyes again to make sure they didn't look too bad. She glanced at her watch. It was two in the morning. Shit. She didn't even think about them getting back to the compound. She wished she had learned how to drive a stick. Sometimes cabbies didn't like coming to this part of Red Hook late at night.

"I can call a cab for you, but they might not come," she said.

Erik glanced at Tahir. She felt bad.

"I told you to let me drive my own damn car, Yani, now you got these guys stuck—"

"We're not stuck, we can walk," Erik said glaring at Zachary.

"We can drive to my Auntie's house and I can use her car. If you guys can bring Zachary's car back here, I can drive you back to the compound. I'm sorry for all the confusion—"

"Don't be sorry girl, it's not a big deal," Erik said. He saw her wipe her face again and he smiled at her.

"It's an adventure, we cool. Right, Tahir?"

"Cool like ice cubes," Tahir said.

"Zachary, let's get you in the house to clean up first," Yani said.

"No, let's go get the other car. I'm not letting them drive off in my car with you in it. I don't know them. You don't know them."

Yani kept her mouth shut.

"Which way to your Aunt's?" Erik asked.

She gave him easy directions glad the apartment was less than five minutes away.

When they arrived at her Aunt's place, she ran up the stairs. Her little sister Anika was wide awake watching tv.

"Why are you here? I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow," Anika said.

"What is happening?" Leona asked coming into the living room, her housecoat wrapped tight, her black satin bonnet covering her hair.

"I'll explain when I get back. Can I borrow your car Auntie? Chez beat up Zachary and him hurt bad. Mr. Killmonger and Mr. Tahir helped us and I have to get Zachary's car back to his place. Mr. Killmonger is driving it and I need to give them a ride—"

"Go, go, tell me all when you get back."

Yani took the car keys to her Aunt's late model Ford Focus.

"Want mi come with you?" Anika asked.

"No, we're okay. How was Sydette?"

"You know she's a good baby," Anika said smiling.

"Be right back," she said running out of the house.

Yani drove her Aunt's car alone as she had Erik follow her back to Zachary's house.

When Erik and Tahir stepped out of Zachary's car, she watched her bruised and brooding boyfriend stalk away from her as she grabbed her purse from his trunk.

"Zachary," she said.

She ran after him grabbing onto his hand.

"I'll help get you cleaned up and then we can drive them back," she said.

"We cool chilling out here when you're ready," Erik said.

Tahir was already pulling out another cigar to smoke.

"All this driving back and forth," Zachary lashed out. His ire was directed at Yani. She shrank back from him.

"What are we supposed to do? Leave them stranded?" she said, her voice raised. Erik and Tahir heard her.

"We can take the car back ourselves," Tahir said.

Yani reached up for Zachary's face.

"Let's take care of you, okay?" Her fake nails trailed down his uninjured cheek.

"Yani," he whispered.

"I fix you up, and we take them back, then we can be together…okay, love?"

His hand reached out and rubbed her shoulder.  
"I'm…I'm tired. I can take care of myself…"

"You don't want me to stay with you?"

He shook his head.

A light came on in the main house.

"Shit," Yani said.

Zachary's father came outside. He had on pajama bottoms and a white undershirt.

"What's going on?" he called out.

"Everything is fine," Zachary tossed back. Mr. Harris walked down his porch steps, his large body lumbering toward his son.

"My God, Zach, what happen to your face?"

Yani stepped forward to explain, but Zachary pushed her away.

"Go," he said.

"Go?" Yani answered with a tremulous voice.

Erik stepped forward.

"Who are you?" Mr. Harris said, "you do this to my son?"

"No, Sir—"

"He helped Zachary, Mr. Harris. My ex-boyfriend started trouble—"

"Oh, so this is your fault, Yani? See, Zach. What I tell you?"

Yani felt her lip tremble.

"Yani. Let's go."

She felt Erik's strong calloused fingers clasp her hand.

"I'll take you home. Don't worry about getting us to the compound. We'll stay in a hotel around here. C'mon," Erik said.

Yani watched Zachary walk into his father's house. He didn't even say goodnight or look at her.

"Hey…Yani," Erik said.

His free hand lifted up her chin to look at him.

"He's embarrassed and his face is jacked up. Ego bruised. Let him sleep it off. He'll get back to you."

He squeezed her hand. She didn't want to let it go.

"I'll drive. Give me Leona's keys," Erik said.

She handed them over without letting go of his hand. He led her to the passenger seat. Tahir opened the door for her, then put out his cigar.

They found Leona waiting on the balcony still in her housecoat when they arrived back to the apartment.

"Auntie," Yani said.

Erik and Tahir followed her up to her home so they could relieve themselves in the bathroom before looking for a room.

"Mr. Killmonger. Mr. Tahir," Leona said.

"We'll be out of your hair soon," Erik said.

Leona gave him the biggest smile.

"They're going to find a hotel. They don't want me driving them back to the compound this late—"

"Just stay here, Mr. Killmonger."

Yani's eyes grew wide.

"Anika can sleep in your room and the men can take the couch bed. No sense wasting money for a few hours."

Tahir looked at Erik and Erik glanced over at Yani.

"I mean, if you're cool with that, we'd appreciate it. We can catch one of the island buses or cab back to the compound early," Erik said.

Yani stared at Anika who was ogling both Erik and Tahir. Yani didn't blame her. They both were too damn attractive to ignore, even after a rough night out.

"Is that blood on your shirt, Mr. Killmonger?" Leona asked.

Yani heard Sydette crying in the bedroom.

"Excuse me," she said rushing into her room and turning on the lights.

Sydette was shaking her fists inside her crib that sat between a double bed and a twin bed.

"Hey, Sweet Pea, I'm here," Yani said.

She picked up her daughter.

"You smell so good, I wanna gobble you up."

Sydette gurgled and Yani cradled her, rocking her in her arms gently. She lifted her own arm up for a moment.

"Whew, Mommy smell ripe, Sweet Pea. Anika!"

Her sister walked into the room.

"Ohmigawd, that Killmonger told us what happened at the club. Chez really beat down Zachary?"

Yani nodded.

"And he pulled a gun?"

"His friends did."

"What is wrong with him? He is so stupid….sorry, Yani. I know that's your baby's father, but he is mean to people. And Zachary is so sweet. Is he okay?"

"I think so. He was upset—"

"How long are those men staying at the compound?"

"You can't even give two minutes for Zachary and you're already talking about them?" Yani teased.

"Dem sexy. I notice right away. They single?"

"They are way too old for you."

"Dad was way older than Mommy."

"That was different. They were much older before they had us."

"Killmonger…" Anika said, all dreamy.

"What about him?"

Anika's face went all googly-eyed again.

"You so silly," Yani said, even though she was feeling the same way after holding his hand.

She felt like she went through so many extremes. The coldness of Zachary and Chez and the warmth of Erik when he brought her back to Leona's.

"Can you watch Sydette for five minutes? I'm going to take a quick shower."

Anika took Sydette who fussed for a few minutes.

"She hungry…again," Anika said going out of the room.

Yani heard her Aunt still talking to Erik and Tahir. She grabbed clean nightwear and jumped into the shower fast. She wasted no time cleaning off, even using a cotton ball soaked in baby oil to loosen and remove her fake eyelashes. Once she felt clean and fresh, she changed into her shorts and over-sized t-shirt.

Back in her room, she took Sydette in her arms with a milk bottle Anika held.

"I'm going back to the living room—"

"No, you not. You stay in here now," Leona said.

Yani watched her Aunt's face as she stepped into the room. She couldn't read what she was thinking.

"Auntie," Yani said.

"Zachary no want you to stay with him?" she asked.

"Mr. Harris took him in the house. Blamed me."

"Samuel is an ass. Mi never like him. We talk after church when I get home?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay. Goodnight. And don't let her bother the men—"

"They are watching tv, my show. This the only time I can stay up this late and watch scary movies, and now I'm stuck in here. They not even using the couch bed. Mr. Tahir is lying on the floor with a pillow."

"Leave them be," Leona said again.

Anika hopped on Twyla's bed.

"I hear Kendall was good tonight, yeah?" Leona said.

"Him awesome, Auntie. You would be proud—"

"Killmonger say you were on stage too. Him show me video later. How it go?"

"What he say?"

"He seemed impressed. Both of them. That Mr. Tahir says you sounded like an angel."

"I do okay."

"Get some rest."

"Okay."

She heard her Aunt's bedroom door close and her little radio turn on. The soft muffled sound of gospel music played quietly. It would turn off with a timer. Her Aunt always fell asleep fast.

Anika rolled over and faced the wall, her voice still grumbling about being sent to bed.

Yani stuck the bottle nipple in Sydette's mouth. She found comfort being home and with her child. She was happy that she didn't have to explain the situation. Erik took care of everything, giving her brain time to readjust before going in-depth with her Aunt after she went to church.

Sydette drank from the bottle and Yani watched her face.

"You not sleepy yet little one, eh?"

Yani heard the toilet flush and the water from the sink running.

"Auntie?"

"Nah. Just me. Your Aunt gave us little toothbrushes to clean our liquor breath."

Erik stood in the bedroom doorway. He was wearing one of Kendall's shirts instead of his bloodied one.

"She gets those from the compound. Mr. Klaue has her buy them in bulk for the men over there."

"Hey, there she is, Lil Mama," he said watching Sydette.

Yani smiled.

"I can't believe she's still up. We had been doing good with her sleeping through the night."

"She knows when Mama is gone. Waiting up for you."

Anika turned over and stared at Erik.

"Where yuh from?" Anika asked.

"Massachusetts."

"Go to sleep," Yani said, glaring at her sister.

"Nuh sleepy. I want to watch my tv show."

"Auntie told you what you supposed to do—"

"I'm sixteen. I'm not a little kid no more. I watched Sydette by myself all night. I can care for a baby, but can't sit up and watch tv? Serious?"

"It's because you are a young woman among two strange men."

"Two strange men staying inside the apartment that you invited."

"Tahir is knocked out on the floor. You can watch your show for a few more minutes if you let me talk to Yani alone," Erik said.

"Alone? Hmmm," Anika said.

Yani jerked her head toward the door.

"Okay. But if Auntie wakes up and says anything, I blame you."

Anika ran out of the room, and Erik cracked the door a bit for a little privacy.

"Okay, Sweet Pea, time to finish up. Bedtime," Yani said.

"Sweet Pea?"

"I call her that. She so round like a little pea in a pod."

"I like that better. I'll call you Lil Mama instead."

"Mi nuh little."

"I know that for sure."

Erik's eyes held hers and Yani felt nervous being with him. The kind of nervous that came with bad decisions. Poor decisions. Lack of impulse control. Something she was very familiar with when it came to men.

Yeah, him dangerous. A bad boy. And bad boys have always led her astray.

She focused on Sydette.

Erik sat down next to her on the bed, close enough so that his shoulder touched hers.

"She's cuter than I remember. Can I hold her?"

Yani lifted the bottle out of Sydette's mouth and Erik picked her up and held her in the crook of his muscular arm. Taking the bottle from her hand, he placed it in Sydette's mouth and her baby girl accepted Erik as if she had always known him.

"You have experience with babies? Have kids?"

"Experience, yes. Kids? Nah. Baby cousins. I can change diapers and do their hair too," he said.

His dimples relaxed her. His eyes went to stare at Sydette as he held her bottle, and Yani's Sweet Pea stared back at him as her cheeks and lips moved to squeeze out the sustenance with his help. Unlike Yani, Sydette had big black eyes, unwavering eyes, bold as a brick through a window. She had eyes that read people well, and when she liked someone it showed with her being content in their presence. She was Yani's barometer of good energy, and thus far, Erik was good enough for her daughter.

When her bottle was empty, Erik handed it to Yani and lifted Sydette up, his left palm cradling her chest while his fingers supported her chin and jaw. He allowed her to lean forward a bit as his right hand gently rubbed her back in circles.

Yani reached for a clean bib and held it next to Erik just in case something more than a burp came out. Sydette made little sounds with her mouth, her eyes looking up to watch Yani's face.

"You're being such a good baby, Sweet Pea," she said.

Her daughter gave a juicy smile with a little drool and then a loud burp came through.

"Big one," Erik said chuckling.

He leaned Sydette back in his arm and played with her right hand, her fingers grasping his and holding them. Yani wiped the little bit of drool that slid down her chin with the bib.

"How often does Chez see her?" he asked.

Chez.

Ugh.

"Not much. Sometimes he stays a few minutes when he brings me money for her. And that isn't much. It's why I work three jobs."

"Three? Damn. How much time do you get to be with her?"

"Not enough."

"Were you working on Friday?"

"Yeah."

"So you weren't avoiding me."

"Avoiding you?"

"What we did, by the pool…"

"Oh."

"How you feel about that?"

"I liked it."

Her words seemed to please him. He had a grin on his face as looked back at Sydette. The baby was squealing and grasping for Erik's wrist.

"She likes you."

"She has good taste."

He pulled down Sydette's yellow t-shirt so it covered her stomach better. She kicked her bare feet in the air and Erik tickled one toe making her laugh.

"I don't understand why Chez would ignore his baby. She's adorable."

"Him have another baby-mother he stay with."

"Before you or after you?"

"During," Yani said.

"Ouch."

"My baby three months older than that other one. Some tramp him knock up while I carry Sweet Pea."

Erik played with Sydette's curls.

"He ever beat up Zachary before?"

"No. They don't know each other, not from the same circles or nothing. He's seen him before, but…no problems like tonight."

"How long you been with Zachary?"

His warm brown eyes were on her face again.

"Almost three months…talking to each other for about three months, but just now starting to date. When I have time. This was the first time I've gone out in a long ass time. Dress up y'know? And of course, Chez ruined it. Zachary won't ever speak to me again."

"You don't know that—"

"Chez had his friends pull guns on you. You think him want to be with a girl with a crazy Ex like that? I wouldn't date me after that shit."

"How serious were you two?"

"You getting all my business, Killmonger."

"I'm nosey."

"Yeah, you are."

They both laughed.

"How serious?"

"Why you want to know?"

"I told you already."

"Told me what?"

"I like you."

"You like my tits."

"Your tits like me, that's why they do what they do."

Yani felt her mouth drop open.

"You ain't answer my question yet."

"Zachary?"

"Yeah."

Yani felt Erik's arm press into hers. So much heat radiated off of him.

"How you say you like me and you just met me? You don't know me at all," she said.

Yani had to put a stop to this.

She felt herself stumbling into her old habit of falling for men she should avoid at all costs, no matter how beautiful they were. The warning signs were screaming at her: Working for Klaue. The scars on his body. The gold slugs that were shaped like big sharp cat teeth.

He was even smart enough to figure out her body's reactions to him. She was surprised her tits weren't tripping with him there on her bed.

"I know enough to know that I like you. You work hard. You speak your mind. Your Auntie adores you and supports you. This beautiful little girl in my arms that you bust your ass for…you can make iguanas move faster than a speeding bullet—"

"Funny!" she said hitting his shoulder with her shoulder.

"I like how you sing, how you try to speak standard English around Klaue but that island patois keeps popping out no matter what. The way you move when you swim…how you're looking at me right now."

"How am I looking at you right now, Killmonger?"

"Like you want to kiss me."

"Tuh—"

"Kiss me, Yani."

"What if I tell you that Zachary and I are serious?"

"Then I'd say I know you're lying, cuz if that were true, you wouldn't let me get this close to you. On your bed."

A small sigh escaped Yani's throat. His face was so near hers.

She acted willingly stupid once more.

Kissed him.

Pressed her lips into his while he held her Sweet Pea, the fresh mint of toothpaste on his breath as his tongue swept inside her mouth seeking the heat of her own tongue.

His lips swallowed hers and she let him have at it, the breath in her throat trapped making her shaky, almost faint. She pulled back from him, a sliver of saliva strung between them when they parted. Yani wiped his lips and then hers.

Erik stood up and placed Sydette inside her crib. The baby was awake on her back, but she was quiet and calm lying there. Erik knelt in front of Yani and cradled her face in his hands.

"You're not serious, right? Tell me the truth, cuz if you are, I will stop."

She didn't answer because she honestly wasn't sure.

"Yani," he said, and took her mouth again, exploring every nook and cranny and crevice, taking ownership of the moist space between her lips. She rested her hands on his shoulders, afraid to touch anywhere else. She was well aware that her bedroom door was ajar and anyone could walk in and see them.

He sucked on her bottom lip and she let her fingers trace the curves of his ears. Her lips took control of his, and he submitted, his hands traveling under her shirt. She was braless and when she felt his fingers tweak her nipples, the sensation shot down to her clit and she released his lips.

"Ooh," she sputtered, pushing back from him.

His hands continued to play with her breasts and she felt the tingly hot sensation of her milk falling down.

He lifted up her shirt and she felt his lips latch onto her left nipple, the pleasure from his sucking causing her to whimper softly. His lips and tongue were really tugging on her and she felt her milk release into his mouth.

She clasped the sides of her shirt with both hands and lifted it higher so she could watch him suck her, his mustache and beard grazing her nipple and her cleavage as he moved his face across her chest and latched onto her other nipple. Her head fell back and her knees shook.

"Killmonger," she panted, "stop…please."

He groaned and she looked back down at him as he opened his mouth and squeezed her right breast, a stream of milk squirting right onto his tongue. His head turned toward the crib as he licked his lips and swallowed.

"She's asleep, don't worry," he said looking back at her, massaging her tits, and watching pale liquid drip from her peaks.

"God…" she mumbled, her eyes unfocused, his touches leading her into a world of trouble.

The fingers of her right hand dropped down to her shorts and she fumbled with sticking her hand between her thighs…

"Jesus!" she moaned when she felt Erik's fingers passing hers inside the material and scissoring her slick clit.

"It's okay for me to touch you like this, right? Let me know, Yani…fuck you are so wet, girl…"

"Taste mi wet sugah," she whispered.

She widened her thighs for him and peeled back the crotch of her shorts.

"Fuck, Baby," he grunted, dropping his face down, his generous lips covering her vulva. She heard the loud wet kiss he gave her down there, the hot feel of his mouth knotting her stomach with nervous anticipation of being caught. The wide swathe of his tongue licked up and down her engorged folds, but then he stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong, Killmonger?"

He kissed her swollen lower lips again and then sat back up, bringing his face close to hers. His cheeks and beard were shiny with her slick, his eyes glazed over like hers. He shook his head like it pained him to stop.

"Shit…you so fucking sweet, Yani. I don't want to do this here. I don't want to upset your Aunt or disrespect you in her home."

"Yuh no disrespect me, man. For real. I want you to kiss me there some more…"

There was mirth in his eyes and he leaned in and kissed her forehead instead. She felt his finger graze her clit again as he fixed her shorts. She saw the obvious tent in his crotch, his thick imprint straining against his pants.

She grabbed for his neck, tried reeling him back to her hot mouth, but he clasped her hands in his.

He took a deep breath. Several actually. He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead again.

Her cell phone startled her as it vibrated on her dresser. She jumped up and grabbed it before it woke up Sydette.

"It's Zachary," she said.

"You don't sound happy about that."

Erik stood up and glanced over at Sydette.

"Yellow is her color. Yours too," he said.

"Killmonger—"

"Talk to Zachary."

He left her alone with the baby.

###

She was too much.

The ride in the cab back to the compound was a quiet one. Tahir was still a bit hungover, and Erik didn't get any sleep in Yani's home. He never slept for more than three hours a night anyway, but he never felt his eyes close at all sitting on the couch in their living room waiting for the sun to rise. Tahir snored on the floor, and Erik stayed sitting upright, his balled fists resting on his thighs.

She worked three jobs.

Barely saw her child.

Had a quarrelsome and violent Ex.

Maybe had a boyfriend who couldn't protect her without getting bodied.

Lived in a household that gave her no privacy.

His jumping into the mix was not going to help her. She really didn't need three men and a baby to juggle.

And damn if she didn't feel and taste like heaven on earth. Told him to lick up her wet sugar between her generous thighs.

"Fuck. Me," he thought, watching the scenery go by as he stared out of the cab window.

Back at the compound, he took a long cold shower in his new room inside of Klaue's main house. Klaue was down on his beach swimming, so Erik had a bit of quiet time to himself. He fixed himself some plain black Kenyan coffee and scrambled eggs, wishing he had some shrimp and cheese grits to comfort him.

He wanted to go swim in the cove, but it would only have him think of Yani, and thinking of her made his dick hard. Jerking off in the shower didn't help, and his lips kept itching when he thought of sucking milk from her tits. And licking her pussy…

When Yani peeled back her shorts he got to see up close that pretty pussy with the fleshy inner labia. He'd eaten plenty of pussy in his life, seen all shapes and sizes of vulvas, clits, and inner lips. Yani's pussy reminded him of something primordial and from the sea itself, soft and ultra- slippery like the wings of a manta ray spread wide and floating free. How would those inner lips feel like if he pushed his length into her? Would they curl around the root of his shaft? Or stay open and welcoming, cushioning his heavy sack?

He was sprung and he knew it. Cursed it, but accepted it. The island lowered his defenses, but it wasn't too late to try and wean himself from her. The team would be leaving for Angola in two weeks, and distance had a way of cutting off interest for him.

He had to compartmentalize again. Shelve this girl and put his energy into Klaue and the next mission. There was a woman Klaue wanted him to check out who had exceptional cyber tech skills, fresh out of the Air Force and hungry for mercenary work. Linda. That was her name. Solid reputation. Vetted by a former colleague, but Erik wanted to vet her himself before Klaue offered her any spot on the compound crew. Some women were tricky when it came to mercenary work. They could sometimes be a hindrance, especially in certain Middle Eastern and African countries with strict gender roles. 

The arsenal they were moving was huge, expensive, and had to clear through several checkpoints before making it to their final base. They needed an ace to handle cyber subterfuge, and there was no time to waste if this Linda turned out to be a dud. Procurement of the munitions and heavy artillery had to be done for Klaue's clients soon. There was so much political instability and so many gratuitous mini-wars blossoming across the continent that money was being made hand over fist. Afghanistan was next on the list, but throughout it all, Klaue and Erik were on the hunt for more vibranium. The black-market value was at a premium. They just needed to be one step ahead of the U.S. government, the World Security Council, and some elements of S.H.I.E.L.D. Linda had better be up to the task in keeping up with Klaue who had fingers in several armament pies globally.

Erik swiped on the tv mounted inside the kitchen island counter and switched the channel to the BBC news feed.

"Tony-fucking-Stark," Erik mumbled when he saw the man speaking at a U.N. council meeting.

He sipped his coffee and watched his former mentor speak. The man had a few more grays in his hair and beard. Being Iron Man was aging him fast.

What would Tony think of him now?

Erik was a long way off from being that fresh-faced nineteen-year-old intern running around Tony in Malibu, trying to keep up with him and absorb what he could. He remembered the constant monitoring at M.I.T. and Tony's unannounced pop-up visits to Cambridge, always trying to convince Erik to forget the Navy.

"Now look at us," Erik whispered, his coffee gone lukewarm. Both on a mission to change the world.

"Still an arrogant ass no matter whose side you're on T," Erik said.

He flipped the channel to the cartoon network hoping the background animation chatter would be the white noise he needed to relax.

"Finally back," Klaue said, sliding open the side kitchen door. He tracked in sand from the beach as he wiped his arms off with a large white beach towel.

"All nighter," Erik said re-filling his coffee mug.

"I'm sure the ladies loved you two last night."

"We had an interesting night. What time do you want to start tomorrow?"

"Early…eight. Leona will fix a brunch spread so we can work through the afternoon. I want us to test some munitions on the gun range and start booking flights into Jo'burg."

Klaue stared at the scars on Erik's bare chest.

The man never questioned Erik about the markings, just like Erik never questioned the brand on the side of the man's neck. Erik already knew what that shit was. His father had taught him a bit of the Wakandan language, and he knew how to write a few words using the Wakandan symbolic alphabet. The brand on Klaue was a combination of two graphemes that when spoken issued the sound of a lowlife.

Thief.

Without knowing all the details in full, Erik knew his father's people had captured Klaue and burned his pale treacherous skin before the man escaped. Branded for life with twisted angry red flesh. Not only was the maggot a thief of vibranium, but the thief of a legacy, Erik's legacy. And his blood. He quickly looked away from his enemy and drank more coffee before his eyes narrowed, betraying him, and he did something he would regret. The tv screen on the counter turned solid blue with a chipper automated female voice announcing the arrival of someone and then a picture of Tahir popped up.

"Entrance granted," Klaue said aloud as the front door opened and Tahir entered the domain.

"Killmonger? Klaue?"

"In here," Klaue called out, pouring himself a coffee and standing near Erik.

Tanner in color, hair glossy and damp from swimming in the pool, Tahir looked like the perfect tourist.

"Good morning," Tahir greeted.

"Coffee?" Klaue asked.

"No thank you. I'm cutting back on caffeine," Tahir chirped, using his fingers to pick up pieces of Erik's uneaten scrambled eggs.

"Savage," Erik joked. Tahir washed his hands in the sink.

"Any word on getting you on with us for this leg of the world tour?" Klaue asked.

"Nothing yet. But I'm good for Afghanistan," Tahir said sitting on a barstool and glancing at the BBC news feed.

"Excellent. I was just telling Killmonger we have a busy day tomorrow. Be prepared to do some gun range shooting and going over the shipment with the other men."

"Sure thing, Boss."

The landline rang.

"The call I've been expecting. Excuse me for a moment," Klaue said exiting toward his bedroom.

It was odd living with Klaue in the main house. He had a master bedroom with a tremendous view of the ocean that he didn't use. Erik was staying in that room. Klaue took a smaller less spectacular room in the back of the house, away from the open views.

The man was a night owl, mainly taking overseas calls and juggling his next big take. He slept in late every morning until usually ten in the morning. He would sometimes go for a swim and then meet with them for late lunches. It was rare to see him at breakfast, Leona or Yani taking a plate of food for him to heat up in the main house. Like Erik, he enjoyed solitude, but when Klaue was around people, a burst of his extroverted energy would engulf the surroundings. Almost a wild savage need to be the main force in the room. Erik noticed he had cut back on drinking, probably preparing for the mission. Sobriety wasn't the man's strong suit, but he did get down to the nitty-gritty when it was time to talk and do business.

Erik's eyes glanced up from the tv screen.

Tahir's face was full of concentration.

"Ma busiq bihada al Klaue. Rah yekhounah," Tahir said.

"You don't have to trust him, just trust his money. And he won't betray us…not any time soon. He needs me," Erik said. Tahir's face looked uncertain, even with Erik's confidence.

"I don't know, my friend…"

"Inta khalee Klaue la ilee. Rah ntali' minu masaree wa nitruko li alnusur," Erik said.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave him to you as you say. Make this money and bounce. But leave him to the vultures?"

"I said what I said."

"Personal."

"Business," Erik said with finality.

"Maybe I will have some coffee," Tahir said picking up a coffee mug.

###

Erik stuffed earplugs in just before Klaue began the loud rapid-fire shots from the Israeli 308 Semi-Auto rifle.

"This has very mild recoil," Klaue said when he stopped firing.

"Decent weapon, they've been copying the Russian AK-47s and the Finnish RK 62s over the years. You should get a good price for them, but you should really stick with your South African supplier. Not a great demand for Galil ACEs in Africa," Tahir said.

Erik watched Polk, Huntsman, Shipley, and the others as they took turns firing new AK-47s and a few South African Vektor Battle rifles.

Their targets were struck with the hard metal pings of steel on steel, each man a crack shot. Erik was more interested in the smaller arsenal of handguns. A new small arms gun culture was sweeping many parts of Africa and several African countries were manufacturing some of their own weaponry. Being South African helped Klaue do a lot of cross border arms trafficking in his own country, and he was able to make quick sales that would prove more lucrative as time went on. Especially with so many arms embargos occurring in East and North Africa recently.

Erik waited for the men to finish with his gun pointed downrange. His eye protection was warming up from the sun and he could feel sweat sliding down his cheeks.

When it was his turn to go, he let loose a fast clip of shots.

"Hold up! Hold up!" Klaue called out, staring at his cell.

Everyone stopped shooting.

"Refreshments gentlemen. Break time," Klaue said.

Erik put the safety on the gun and placed it on his side holster. When he took off his goggles and popped out the earbuds, he saw Yani and Leona walking above them under the gun range veranda pulling little wagons filled with food and drinks.

Erik and Tahir followed the men up to where the women set out big plastic dispensers filled with lemonade and ice water, along with platters of turkey and roast beef sandwiches. Thank you's were given to the women, and Erik did his best to ignore Yani.

She was once again dressed in a simple t-shirt and some loose sweats, and when her eyes sought his he turned away from her, filling up a large plastic cup with ice and lemonade, turning to face the ocean when he drank.

Klaue glanced at his watch.

"Take a half hour and we'll continue," Klaue said.

Erik grabbed a roast beef sandwich and walked away from the gun range. Yani and Leona stayed put, and he could hear Tahir speaking to them. There was no way he could stand there and eat knowing that she was going to bore holes into his face with her eyes, trying to read what he was feeling.

He sat under the veranda of Klaue's main house and watched a cruise ship approach the island far in the distance.

"Killmonger."

Fuck.

He put down the sandwich he had wrapped in a napkin on a patio table near his chair.

"What do you want, Yani?" he snapped.

Her face looked taken aback by his gruff response. He hoped she wouldn't start doing this, following him around the compound and being obvious.

She held out a cell phone for him.

"Mr. Klaue asked me to bring this to you," she said.

"For what?"

"A phone call, I guess," she said, her face now neutral with him.

Phone call?

Then he remembered. Klaue wanted him to have a new satellite phone that went through him and not Erik's own personal one. He said he was going to pass them out during lunch.

"Oh…yeah. Thanks—"

She turned around abruptly and stalked away from him.

Great.

"Yani…hey, hold up…"

He trotted after her.

"I'm working, like you," she called back to him.

Let her go.

Erik stopped following her. He was supposed to compartmentalize. Stay on the grind. Leave that girl's hectic life alone.

He finished his sandwich and turned the cell on. Memorized the number.

Back at the gun range, the women had left and they all continued going over weapons with Tahir checking the product samples that they would be moving in Angola. Klaue wanted Tahir prepping his men to know what to look for in case some duds got through or someone tried to slip some well-manufactured imitations that the Ghanaians, Somalis, and Nigerians were creating on their own and selling as counterfeit product. Erik could tell Klaue was desperate to have Tahir with him.

Tahir was still leery of the man, and this made Erik appreciate his associate more. He could sense the foul in any situation.

Erik spent the evening in Klaue's living room researching Linda Chambers on his laptop. Her military record was standard-fare with a few commendations for her work while being stationed in Bagram Air Base in Parvan Province Afghanistan. Discharged as a technical sergeant, Linda spent time working for AramStar a private security contractor before popping up on the deep web offering her services. He made a few calls on his own phone, and then surfed some private links to get some intrusive factual data on her.

Single. Home base New York. Clean record.

He ran her credit and noticed a large amount of debt. Some overextended credit cards. A defaulted loan. Forty-thousand still owed for a two-year-old beemer. Broke with expensive tastes.

He stared at her military picture. Cute. He found some online photos on her private social media account. Cuter. Sexy even when she went all out.

She needed money. Her military and cyber tech skills were valuable on the black market. No shame in looking for big pay. She enjoyed skiing, mountain-climbing, and hang-gliding, all adrenaline rush hobbies. She also spoke Arabic.

Could be a keeper.

He sent a private encrypted message to her. If she was good, it wouldn't take her long to break the code and get back to him. Especially if she was hungry for the life.

Laughter outside.

Klaue, Tahir, Huntsman, and Klaue's long-time partner Limbani walked up the hill from the beach.

Yani stood outside near the veranda holding a stack of towels. Erik glanced at his watch. It was almost dinner time. Why was she still here? Who was watching Sydette?

He put his computer on sleep mode and walked out onto the wrap-around veranda. The men took the towels and headed up to the first house for dinner. Yani was trailing behind Klaue and the men when Erik caught up to her.

"Yani. Why are you still here? Who is watching Sweet Pea?"

"I work later when all the men are here. Auntie can't do everything by herself with this many people."

She'd been there since seven that morning. Ten hours away from her baby so far.

"Who has Sydette?"

"Twyla doesn't work today and Kendall is home now too. She's fine."

"She have enough milk for today?"

He had no idea why he said that, but it made her smile.

"She have plenty, Killmonger."

He wanted to live inside that smile.

"I have to go help, Auntie. Dinner ready in about fifteen minutes. Steak tonight."

"Cool…"

She turned to leave.

"How is Zachary?"

"He's okay. He texted me. We didn't talk over the phone. Mouth too sore…"

Her voice had that enchanting lilt that he came to crave so much.

"Are you two…I mean everything will work out for y'all, right"

Her eyes dropped away from his and stared at the ground.

"I don't think so. He didn't sound positive, and he's scared of Chez…so…it's probably best."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's hard, y'now…hard being with me. He comes from a good family, and he's a Mama's boy, and his Mama doesn't want him with a woman with a child already. He's finishing at the University soon and needs to concentrate on that."

"His loss."

"Yeah, well, mine too I guess."

The early evening sunlight struck the side of her face illuminating her satiny skin. He wanted to stroke her cheek and tell her everything would be fine and that she'd find the right guy someday and all the stuff that people needed to hear when their hearts were broken or breaking.

Truth was, he was glad Zachary couldn't hang. Punk ass. Pouted like a little bitch in the backseat of the car when his woman needed to be hugged and reassured after witnessing violence like that. Young niggas nowadays just didn't have the balls anymore to just take an ass whooping like a man and keep it pushing. Win some, lose some. Next.

"I don't know what else to say, Ma, except I'm sorry."

"I'll be alright. I gotta go," she said pointing up toward the front house.

"Yeah, you better dip before your Aunt comes looking for you."

He rubbed his palms together and took a step back from her.

She walked away from him.

Damn this girl.

Taking quick long strides, Erik caught her hand in his and pulled her back against him, his head lowering to hers as he took her lips once more. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms holding his wide shoulders tight.

This was madness, their sloppy wet kisses making him tumble further down the rabbit hole with her. Their heads shifted left and right, each trying to devour the other's face. She let go of his lips first.

"I gotta go, Killmonger!"

"I know," he said catching her lips again, his hands slipping down to clutch onto her ass. He pushed her up against one of Klaue's coconut palm trees.

"Shit," he huffed when he felt the warmth and shape of her vulva molded against his dick. He had on light linen pants to protect his legs from all the mosquitos, and they both could see the large bulge standing up as her pussy rocked against it, and fuck if she wasn't grinding on his shit. He could feel his pre-cum leaking. He rubbed his dick back into her with the same amount of pressure she gave.

Once he had good balance, he lifted her up a bit and bounced her on his length, knowing her core was dripping. He rotated his hips, hitting her mound from different angles, always keeping that delicious friction

"You're so hard…I can feel all that big dick…this how you fuck, Killmonger?"

His voice hitched in his throat. How could she make such a dreadful nickname sound so erotic in his ear? She had him groaning hard and he wasn't even inside her fat pussy yet. He found an angle that his dick hit that made her clamp her mouth shut, and he stuck with that friction. He was hitting that clit just right because her head fell back and she was whimpering like she couldn't take anymore from him.

The heat between them was incendiary and when he felt ready to erupt, she wailed in his ear, "I'm cumming, Killmonger!"

He emptied his sack after hearing his name shouted from her lips, his dick spitting all in his pants, staining the cotton material. It was a thick nut, the semen hot and sticky inside the linen.

"Oh fuck…Yani…got me out here like this girl…fuucckk!"

She started laughing at him and he chuckled too having to stop and groan a few more times when he felt the aftershocks of his orgasm quaking his legs.

His cell phone vibrated in his back pocket.

He put Yani down and she tried fixing her sweatpants. Luckily, she had thin dark sweats on, the wetness from his pants only leaving a damp trace on her clothes. That could dry and be unnoticeable by the time she made it back up to the front house.

"Stop laughing at me girl," he said, play slapping her left butt cheek, "I gotta change my clothes because of you."

He reached out to strike her backside again, but she jumped away from him covering her butt with her hands.

"Go on girl, get up there," he said.

He glanced down at his cell phone.

A notification.

When he pulled up the link, he knew exactly who it was.

She was fast. Clearly skilled at breaking encryption codes.

Linda...


	6. Making You Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise and Erik has to leave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I'm back!
> 
> Thanks for hanging in there. If you want to see what Sydette looks like, go over to Tumblr or Wattpadd!
> 
> *dashes of to work on BBBTF Vol, 2 Chp23*

"I'm making you wait for the fifth date  
I need to know if you're worthy  
Making you wait  
Never too late  
I need to know if you're crazy  
I'm making you wait  
A-ha, I need to know that you're worthy  
I'm making you wait (wait, wait, wait, wait)

I'm making you wait  
I can't give the sweet of me so quickly  
I gotta know if you're strictly  
Dictation, saying what you said before to that other girl  
You know I gotta find out if it's true…"

Jill Scott—"Making You Wait"

Linda Chambers.

Her fair skin was deeply tanned and a bit sunburned. She was in Spain on vacation. She spoke to Erik from a small tablet propped up on a table inside a private villa. For someone with so much debt, Linda was living large.

"You're fast," he said while sitting inside Klaue's living room.

"Glad I passed," she said. Her voice was playful, her eyes trying to be sly as they checked him out.

"How's the gazpacho?" he asked staring at the bowl in front of her.

"Quite tasty. How did you know I was eating that?"

"What else would you eat on a warm day in Spain?"

"So…," she said.

"So?"

"How does this work? Do I come in for an interview, or does this count?"

"You've been vetted, but this is an extra formality. I gotta see what we're dealing with."

"Like what you see?" she said.

"My boss needs superb skills. You might just be what we're looking for—"

"So you're not the main dude?"

"I'm the man next to the man."

"Got it."

Linda waited for him to say more, but he studied her face. Her look was cute but plain. The kind of plain that could be forgettable which was a plus in their work.

He spoke to her in Arabic and she conversed with him for a full ten minutes before he switched back to English.

"Are you available now?" he asked.

"I'm in Spain getting burnt to a crisp. What do you think?"

"How long are you staying there?"

"You offering me work?"

"How long?"

"Another week—"

"I'll get back to you."

"When—"

He cut off communication.

She would do. Afghanistan could be her preliminary probation gig. Her Arabic was good, and she wasn't intimidated by him.

He checked his watch. He was late for dinner.

###

Yani brought out another tray of broccoli casserole hot from the oven and placed it on the self-serving table. The men fixed their own plates and all she had to do was watch for anything that needed replenishing.

Her eyes kept checking the side entrance that everyone used to come into the dining room. Erik hadn't shown up yet and she felt her tummy getting butterflies waiting for him to walk in after he had made her cum so hard from dry humping.

When he finally stepped into the room, his face looked serious, and she figured he was trying to act normal around the others.

Klaue eyed Erik from the head of the table.

"Things going well?"

"Spoke to Linda."

"And?"

"We're good. She's good."

Erik fixed his plate without looking at Yani.

Linda?

Her eyes tried to connect with his, but he ate his meal and concentrated on Klaue.

He had a woman?

She felt ridiculous now. Of course he did. He probably hooked up with all kinds of women wherever he went. She was just another girl on his hit list. He was sweet and seductive when he wanted to get between her legs, and did the same thing with others. Did this Linda know that about him?

Yani felt her cheeks tighten as she walked into the kitchen to retrieve a fresh batch of dinner rolls. The guys were going through Leona's food like it was going out of style. There was only half a tray of grilled steak left and one bowl of glazed carrots warming on the stove.

She went to put another pitcher of iced tea on the second serving table and Erik was there refilling his glass with water. His eyes finally looked at her.

"Why you frowning, girl?" he said, his voice playful but low enough so that only she heard him.

"Who is Linda?" she hissed, leaving the ice tea and the room.

He followed her into the kitchen and went into the freezer looking for ice. Leona took the last of the steak out to the men.

"What's with the attitude?" he asked.

She couldn't answer him.

"Can't talk to me now?"

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I like it when you look mad," he said.

He stroked her arm and she pulled back.

"You have a woman, Killmonger?"

"Now you're being nosey—"

"You do," she said moving away from him.

Leona came back into the kitchen and saw them in the corner together.

"Yani. More blue cheese, please. On the table," Leona said grabbing a food net cover for the meat.

Yani opened the fridge and grabbed the extra blue cheese crumbles. Erik blocked her when she tried to leave.

"Let me give you a word of advice. Whatever you hear that isn't directed at you, you best pretend you never heard it. You got that? Now take that blue cheese out there," he said.

He was serious when he spoke and he pushed her toward the dining room.

"Watch your fucking hands," she said while shoving him back as she left the kitchen.

She watched him sit back down in his place at the table. Huntsman's eyes were on her and she felt the uncomfortable gaze that some of the men gave her when they looked at her in that way. Disgusting.

She went back into the kitchen and pulled out her cell. Texting her cousin Twyla she asked about Sydette. All was well and she was able to relax. She wanted to go home. As soon as these men were finished, she could help clean up and take her Aunt's car back to the apartment.

Thirty minutes later the men were done eating and moved down to the pool to smoke cigars and cigarettes. She saw Shipley grab a full bottle of rum from the kitchen pantry. There were four steaks leftover, so she would be able to take three home for herself, Twyla and Kendall. Leona would eat the fourth steak.

Yani filled a plastic food container with the carrots and a few dinner rolls. Everything else was gone and she felt bad that she didn't grab some broccoli while she had the chance. Clean up was relatively fast. They were finished by eight.

"I can handle breakfast tomorrow. They will make their own breakfast burritos. Sleep in with the baby and come in around three. They will be gone after breakfast and won't return until dinner," Leona said.

Nice.

She could maybe get some real sleep and have time to fill out her school application. She put away the last of the silverware and washed her hands.

"I forgot to show you the vid of Kendall," Erik said walking back into the kitchen.

He ignored Yani and stood next to Leona with his phone. Of course, her Aunt was all smiles for him. She waited quietly by the sink as Leona watched his phone. She could hear Kendall being hyper and shouting out to the crowd and then she heard her own voice singing to Erik. Her eyes glanced over at him and he was staring at his phone and stroking his beard.

"What him say?" Leona asked when the vid reached the part where Chez called her out.

Erik's eyes sought hers and Yani looked away, letting her eyes stare at the floor as she heard her voice rip Chez a new one. When the vid ended, her Aunt's eyes were on her. She was not happy at all.

"Why would you say that to him in public like that Yani? Other people probably recorded that and upload it for the world to see. You nuh disrespect your pickney faddah like that. What if Sydette see that one day? What that gyal think about you both? Huh? You nuh wan the sins and hate of the parents going down into you pickney like that. You nuh think 'bout that? Think about Sydette's feelings?"

Yani felt shame heat up her cheeks and throat. She cut her eyes at Erik for showing all of the recording. All he had to do was show Kendall's part.

"You always take his side. He treats me like dirt and I have to think about his feelings? I never get to say how I feel. And yuh know how him treat me—"

Leona shook her head and waved her hand.

"He still your baby's faddah. No matter what. His blood is in yuh baby—"

"And so is mine, Auntie, and so is mine. You should be on my side. Him say all kinds of evil things about me in front of alla dem. Erik heard him too—"

"Who is Erik?"

"Me," Erik said, his face looking slack. Almost like he regretted showing the vid.

"And him fight Zachary and beat him up…knocked me over too. But I have to be nice to him?!"

Leona still shook her head.

"Let me have the car keys, Auntie, I'm leaving now," Yani said picking up the bag of leftovers she was taking to her family.

Leona pulled her keys from a kitchen drawer and handed them to her. Yani didn't bother to say goodbye. She left them both in the kitchen.

Stepping outside she swiftly made her way to the car and placed the food in the backseat.

"Yani."

Erik approached her and stood by the driver side door. His eyes looked remorseful. Towering over her she felt crowded by his body again. Men were always boxing her up, invading her space and making her feel small. She didn't need another man stealing her joy again.

"I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to know you. Just fucking turn your head when you see me from now on."

She climbed into the car and slammed the door. The compound gate automatically opened for her and she drove off.

Fuck alla dem men.

###

Erik walked back into the kitchen and found Leona sitting at the dining room table. She ate a re-heated steak and picked at some carrots.

"I'm sorry I upset you and Yani with the vid," he said.

"It's not your fault. We go through this often. I have to learn how to hold my tongue with her sometimes. I do tend to take up for Chez. I don't want Sydette to be ashamed of her Dad. Him no good. I know this. But he wasn't always a bad man. Him change—"

"He's violent and he did say some terrible things about your niece. He brutalized Zachary. If Tahir and I hadn't been there—"

"I know, I know…I just don't know what to do for her."

Erik sat down at the table across from her. Leona scratched the skin of her left shoulder, lifting up the short sleeve of her shirt to do it. He noticed two dark black tattoos inked on her flesh. One looked like a flame and the other some sort of knife.

"My niece so sweet…Yani special. She carry so much shame because of her parents. She was on her way to University y'know. She so smart, and she has healing hands…hands of a doctor. She gave up her dream of being a baby doctor, but she's going to be a nurse, and I want her to succeed…so she can show her parents that she is still a good girl. A brilliant young woman. She walk around her family like she's no good no more. And it hurts me. She carries shame and it's so heavy on her…on her baby. I don't want to see her have any more problems with Chez, but that vid…"

She put down her fork.

"Will Chez come after her for that vid?" she asked.

"I won't let him."

"I don't want you getting caught up in this mess. His friends pulled guns on you—"

"Tahir and I took them. His anger was directed at Zachary, not Yani. I think he still wants her."

"Having another child with another woman was not the way to keep her. Jesus…that girl always have problems with you men. Them chase after her, fight over her, but never want to take care of her right."

Leona picked at her steak and took a few sliced bites. She wiped her lips with a napkin.

"You want something to drink?" he asked.

"No, I am done eating."

She stood and picked up her half-eaten plate.

"Thank you for saving Zachary. I am sorry you got caught up in Chez's foolishness."

She left him and he heard her washing her dishes.

Erik walked out to join the other men by the pool. Tahir handed him a cigar and he smoked it, enjoying the sweet cherry taste blended with the tobacco on the first drag that hit his tongue.

The other men laughed, cracked jokes and let loose more once Klaue left them alone. Shipley pulled out a joint and Erik gladly toked it up. Yani was upset with him. Perhaps it was a sign. Focus on the job at hand. There were other women on the island he could chase after if he really wanted to smash yams.

But damn.

Yani had him wound up and ready to give her anything when she had her legs wrapped around his waist. He hadn't even enjoyed the full fruits of her, and she was cutting him off already.

Fuck.

###

She hardly saw Erik anymore.

At least not alone.

The energy in the compound was tense and the men spent most of their time in Klaue's main house. She and Leona were not allowed in there when the men were meeting with him for hours.

The last conversation she had with Erik was over ten days ago when she told him to leave her be. And he did.

He never looked at her directly. Not even during meals. When she did have to speak to him because Klaue needed something, his eyes cut away from her and he only nodded his head or shook it, and gave one or two words to answer her when he had to. His gorgeous face was pinched tight all the time, she rarely saw his dimples anymore, and when the other men were done meeting with Klaue, Erik and Klaue would hole up alone for another few hours, often skipping lunch with the group and arriving to dinner late with grim expressions.

Yani worked her hours and minded her business. She still went down to the cove to swim and they never ran into each other alone. A few times she saw him return to the compound in the early morning, so she knew he was out fucking. And on those days her stomach would feel sour when she saw him strolling through the gate.

Once, when she brought their lunch out to the gun range, she noticed red marks on the side of his neck. She watched him gulp down a large glass of cold water and felt her blood boil when she saw those hickeys. She lingered above the gun range, covering her ears with her hands so she could watch him take his turn shooting weapons when he was done eating. He was fast, precise, and clearly dangerous with a gun. All kinds of guns. Especially the big ones she only saw in movies with the rapid-fire bullets. Chez's friends never had a chance with this man. Erik…no…Killmonger…that man was a killer for true.

Tahir was timing Erik with his turn at the gun targets, and when Erik was done with his Glock, the two men high-fived and she saw him smile, his gold slugs gleaming. The tight long-sleeve white shirt he wore accentuated the muscles in his arms, his pecs outlined so clearly.

Some woman outside the compound was getting him at night, getting those muscles, getting those teeth on her body. Her stomach was in knots thinking of him sticking his face between some other woman's legs, kissing her down there…

The back of her left back pocket vibrated with her cell. She checked the message. Her Aunt was letting her know to get started on Klaue's house. She had laundry to do and needed Klaue's household sheets to clean within the hour.

Yani walked to the first house and grabbed the laundry net bags from the laundry room. Spotting Jerome near the pool wall, she took a moment to feed him leaves and talk to him about his poor behavior, always blocking the walkway when the men needed to pass through.

Once she was inside Klaue's house, she got to work on the bedrooms, stuffing Boss Man's dirty linen in the laundry bags and re-making his bed with clean sheets and pillowcases. She took time to dust and sweep his bedroom floor and checked his bathroom for toilet paper and toiletries. She tidied up and switched out sheets in two more bedrooms before she hit the master bedroom. The bathroom there was spotless and when she dusted the furniture, she noticed prescription pills on the bureau. She read the pill bottles, recognizing the medications. One was paroxetine an anti-depressant and the other was doxepin, a sleep medication to help with insomnia.

She read his name on the bottle.

Erik Stevens.

Such a normal-sounding surname. Killmonger had to be a nickname.

She pulled back the thin yellow velour blanket from his bed and grabbed one of the pillows to remove the pillowcase. Reaching for the other one, she lifted it up and discovered a gun underneath it. A hefty-sized piece with a silencer—

"Fuck you doing in here? Told you I clean my own room!"

She jumped when she heard Erik's voice barking at her, and she dropped the pillow. Her eyes stayed on the sheets.

"I forgot. I'm just getting the dirty linen to wash—"

He snatched the sheets from his bed, balled them up and shoved them into her chest.

"You want me to put the clean-?"

"I said I can do my own room. I can put some damn sheets on the bed. I don't need a maid to do it for me."

Erik's gold slugs flashed, the teeth sharp and menacing, his eyes gone dark and brutal.

He grabbed his weapon and placed it inside the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed slamming the drawer hard as he closed it.

"Get the fuck out!"

She crammed his dirty linen in the bag she had with her and backed out of the room without another word to him. Snatching up the other bags of sheets, she made haste back up to the front house.

When she made it to the laundry room and started loading up the washer, she finally noticed she was crying. She stopped to wipe her eyes and saw that her hands were shaking. She was terrified. Was that the real Killmonger?

His true face?

That couldn't be the same man who fed her baby and burped her gently on his lap. No way that was the man who cradled her face and said her name so softly that it sounded like an angel speaking to her.

She finished loading up the bedding and detergent, then turned on the washer. She texted her Aunt to let her know the first loads were in. Klaue always had his things cleaned first. Shoving her cell into her back pocket she took a deep breath and shook out her hands.

She saw the outside light in the laundry room darken and when she turned around, Erik was taking up all the space in the doorway staring at her. His eyes were still hard and his lips were poked out.

He was so huge compared to her. And they were alone. Her Aunt was in the middle house cleaning and all the others were at the gun range. Her hands automatically balled up into fists.

Erik stepped into the laundry room and she made a run for it, pushing past him. But she wasn't quick enough. He grabbed her arm to stop her and she yanked back from him, hitting him with her other hand.

"Yani, stop!"

His voice was still coarse, surly even, and she didn't want to be alone with him. Her mind flashed to his meds. Those were drugs that people with PTSD often took. She knew this because her Uncle took meds like those before he killed himself. Maybe Erik was having an anger episode. He was ex-military like her Uncle. All of Klaue's men were ex-military.

The thought frightened her more and she pulled back from him falling onto her backside. She turned over pushing up from her knees and she felt his strong arms lift her up by her waist. Instinctively she tightened up her body pressing her balled up fists against her eyes.

"Don't hurt me!" she shouted. All she could think about was her baby and what would happen to her Sweet Pea if this man physically harmed her.

Tears stung her eyes again and she could feel water leaking onto her thumb and index fingers still jammed against her face.

Erik put her back down on her feet, but he didn't release her waist. He squeezed her tighter and pulled her closer against him.

"I wouldn't hurt you," he said.

She tried pulling away from him, clawed her fingers against his arm, but he was steadfast.

Heat.

Soft wet heat.

His lips kissed the back of her neck and she froze up. She could feel him exhaling gently on the back of her nape and his warm breath made her body relax in his grip. She waited for the worst, her mind automatically jumping to the worst-case scenario. If he was going to molest her or sexually assault her, it was best to let him have his way so she could just get back to her daughter without injury. He was faster, stronger, and she knew what he could do with his hands when he was in attack mode. And he had a gun. She had been abused once as a young teen, playing around with a boy she liked, sneaking kisses with him until he wanted more and she wasn't ready. He had groped her breasts until her other friends found them and distracted the boy from doing more and she got away, but her body automatically did what it did back then, grew slack and endured.

Erik's lips continued pressing into her skin, and she could feel his hot tongue giving her tiny licks, pulling goosebumps on her arms.

"I could never hurt you, Yani. I'm sorry…sorry I talked to you like that back at the house. Some shit is going down and I'm in a fucked-up mood and I took it out on you."

Yani remained motionless, still too scared to move. His arms released her and she took a tentative step away from him, the open door only eight feet in front of her. She turned to look at him and when he saw her eyes his face grew less tight.

"Fuck, I didn't mean to make you cry—"

"You scared me," she said feeling her eyes well up again, "I was only doing my job. That's what a maid does!" she spit out.

His eyes darted away from hers. He pressed his hands together and lifted them to his lips.

"I shouldn't have said that about you—"

"But you did—"

"Okay, okay…I know. I'm not in a good place right now and I lashed out—"

"I don't wanna talk no more, Killmonger."

She left him in the laundry room. She had to finish Klaue's main house. She had to stay away from him.

Rubbing her arms, she saw that she still had goosebumps on her skin, her body still reeling from his kisses on the back of her neck.

###

He would have to start taking his meds regularly. Up the dosage perhaps.

The sleeping pills weren't helping anymore and his body was reacting to the lack of sleep now, making him irritable and easily agitated. He noticed some of his obsessive behaviors kicking in, things that developed in his childhood that were appearing in intensity, mainly making sure everything around him was in order and running on time, and constantly checking his computer for communications in Angola that he had already checked a gazillion times already. He was also having nightmares, memories of his childhood visit to Sao Paulo, on that day, memories of running into his Baba's apartment, on that day, memories of his grandfather taking him to his mother, on that day…all the bad days, all the traumatic times that molly-whopped his life into the trajectory he was riding on now.

The sleeping pills didn't knock him into oblivion, and because they didn't, his body would get anxious when he did lie down at night afraid that the dark dreams would come again. The dread of it was the worst part, creating negative chemical reactions in his body that made him lash out in the daytime, turning him into the bullish leader that he was, pushing the men hard and often antagonizing them too.

Huntsman and Gertz had fucked up some communications in Angola because they weren't persistent in staying on top of some contacts as Erik had insisted that they do, and some paperwork they needed was delayed, possibly tangling up their transportation dates. Erik's obsessive need to control all outcomes kicked in along with his quick anger, and he had gone to his room to blow off steam. Finding Yani there touching his things set him off and he reacted as he normally did by bringing on that heat and he had frightened the girl. She was a woman, but in many respects, she was still a young girl. She was terrified of him when he walked into the laundry room.

In the past, he wouldn't give a shit how someone felt when it came to his personal things and his privacy…but…damn, she was really trying to flee from him.

She was so soft.

Holding her by her waist as she struggled against him, he was re-introduced to the delight her body gave him by being lush and round, and so damn soft. Holding her made him feel calm. Eased the stress in his mind. Tempered the tension in his limbs. He wanted to give that calm back to her.

He caught sight of the back of her neck, the space where the bottom of her neck and shoulder met. Why he hadn't noticed before surprised him, but she often wore necklaces, and he wasn't always behind her to see that she had two small tattoos there. The same tattoos her Aunt Leona had. A small flame…no a small torch…a small torch and an ancient curved blade. The onyx ink-stained her satiny brown skin making the tats extra vivid and his lips automatically kissed her there. She smelled like sugary vanilla and nutmeg, and the tip of his tongue darted out to taste her. She had relaxed in his arms then, and when he dropped her to her feet, she turned on him, her tears weakening him where he stood. The last thing he wanted to do was bring her grief because he couldn't temper his emotions. He didn't want his Sweet Pea's mother feeling hurt by him.

His Sweet Pea?

A smile grew on his face thinking of that little bundle of energy. He wanted to sit and hold her again, tickle her toes, and try to make her little dimples pop out for him.

Probably wouldn't happen now since Yani was frightened and shedding tears because of him.

Being at the compound with various levels of competence surrounding him was choking his spirit. He was glad Tahir was there with him. Klaue was a serious taskmaster, but after the Angola job, he was going to have to get rid of several mercs from the man's team. The tensions among the men only exacerbated his nerves because they knew he had Klaue's ear and what he said nearly always made Boss Man jump.

Erik walked back to the gun range and the moment he put in his earbuds and slipped his goggles back on, he froze up. The way she was acting, the way she tried to get away from him…even the way her body went slack when he wouldn't let her go…had someone done something to her?

He ripped the goggles off of his face and placed the AK-47 back on the gun rack.

"Where are you going now?" Tahir called after him.

"Gotta check on something," he called back.

He had to find her.

###

He should've known she would be there.

The cove.

He found her sitting on the sand, her knees tucked up to her chest, her eyes closed.

"Yani."

Her head turned toward him and he saw her body tense, the fight or flight response already set in motion.

"I just want to talk, that's all. You don't have to get up. I'll stay over here," he said, crouching down. He let the fingers of his right-hand drag in the warm sand.

Her big wide eyes watched him carefully.

"How is Sydette? She still being greedy?" He gave her a smile.

"She's fine."

"Chez hasn't been giving you any problems-?"

"What do you want?"

Her eyes had narrowed, her dark brows furrowed with annoyance.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I don't want you to be scared of me and I want to make sure you can work around here without worrying about me picking you up like I did in the laundry room. I just didn't want you to leave without hearing me say sorry, and when you fell down-"

"Forget it," she said. She turned her head and stared at the water.

"Are we good?"

"I'm here to work. That's all, man. I'll stay out of your room. You can do what you want…whatever. I don't want you grabbing on me—"

"I won't lay a hand on you unless you want me to."

"Fine."

He stood up and gazed out upon the water. It glittered and beckoned to him to wade in and swim.

"You want to take a quick dip with me?" he asked.

"No."

"I'll leave you alone then—"

"Please."

He felt his lips twist up a bit in a half-smile. She was not going to cut him any slack. Good.

"We'll be leaving in a few days."

She looked over at him.

"Less money for me, that's all," she said.

"Won't be back for a minute."

She stuck her index and ring finger sideways giving him the deuces sign. He laughed out loud.

"You going to hold my feet to the fire from now on, huh?" he said.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I know you can't have your baby here, but…could I come by your house and see Sydette before I leave?"

"Why?"

"The dimple mafia has to stick together."

She smiled at that and it made him feel better.

He stood up.

"I'll see you around. Let me know if I can come see her," he said.

Heading back up the path toward the main house he felt a heaviness come down on him. He might not see her for weeks, and that depended on if Klaue wanted to come back to St. Thomas after the Angola job. He'd been hinting at setting up shop back in South Africa, and Erik didn't want to stay there until the Kabul gig. He considered going back to Sao Paulo and maybe heading back to Oakland if Klaue stayed in Jo'burg.

Until then, he hoped she would let him see Sweet Pea.

He needed to be around a tiny bit of innocence.

###

The sky at dawn was layered. Scarlet orange. A hint of purple with a sprinkling of magenta. A vivid violet-blue and the silvery glint of the moon slowly fading behind a cotton candy pink cloud.

Yani made sure to wear her bikini…just in case…and her body dived under the first warm wave of the day at the cove. She arrived extra extra early only because she had to hitch a ride with Twyla who took Sydette with her. She needed the car to run errands and Yani had no choice but to go and then come down to the water before the fish in the ocean had even woken up.

Erik was true to his word.

They moved around the compound together in a cordial manner and whatever troubles he was having with the other men seemed to have subsided, probably because they were leaving. She was glad to see the others go, including Klaue. But she would miss Tahir's kind words in the morning and evening, and of course, Killmonger. She knew for sure her Aunt was feeling sad about Erik and Tahir departing the compound. They had only been there a little over a month and Leona was moping around the grounds like her own children were leaving her.

The sun was beginning to lighten the horizon more and she left the water quickly, pulling on capri pants and a long sleeve hoodie. She took her time meandering up the path enjoying the solitude and quiet before the compound came to life with burly men and loud voices.

"Allahu Akbar! Allahu Akbar! Allahu Akbar! Allahu Akbar!  
Ashhadu an la ilaha illa Allah. Ashhadu an la ilaha illa Allah.  
Ashadu anna Muhammadan Rasool Allah. Ashadu anna Muhammadan Rasool Allah.  
Hayya 'ala-s-Salah. Hayya 'ala-s-Salah.  
Hayya 'ala-l-Falah. Hayya 'ala-l-Falah.  
Allahu Akbar! Allahu Akbar!  
La ilaha illa Allah…"

Tahir's beautiful voice stopped Yani in her tracks. The echo of sung his words surrounded her and thrilled her spirit. She crept closer to Klaue's main house

Tahir and Erik were standing and facing away from the ocean out on the veranda. Tahir wore a long cotton white shirt and a light-colored skull cap. Erik also wore a long cotton shirt in a light blue color. His locs wore tied up with a white headwrap knotted at the nape of his neck. They both held their arms cradled in front of them, heads bowed slightly, and Tahir's melodic voice reverberated throughout the space.

"As-salatu Khayrun Minan-nawm. As-salatu Khayrun Minan-nawm…"

Yani clasped her hands as she watched the men stand together as the sun rose.

"Bismillaahir Rahmaanir Raheem  
Alhamdu lillaahi Rabbil 'aalameen  
Ar-Rahmaanir-Raheem…"

Yani closed her eyes and tried to remember the Arabic words as Tahir repeated himself. He sang the prayer, his voice doing runs that made Yani's heart flutter. She had never heard a Muslim call to prayer before and yet it moved her just as much as her Aunt Leona singing in their little Baptist church some gut-wrenching gospel verse. She knew that the word "Allah" meant God and Tahir kept saying it. Soon they were prostrating themselves, the sunlight bathing them in a golden glow. She could feel the warmth on her face and she closed her eyes again and let Tahir's voice carry her to a peaceful place.

When she didn't hear his voice anymore, she opened her eyes and saw Erik staring down at her. He was alone and looked so regal with his hair wrapped up, the long blue shirt made him look like a King peering down on his royal subjects. And then he smiled, making her swoon a bit.

"You're here early," he said.

She nodded and he walked down from the house to get to her.

"That was so beautiful," she said still feeling moved.

"The adhan…the call to prayer," he said.

"You two do that every morning?"

"I try to when I'm with Tahir."

"Are you Muslim?"

"Nah…I uh, I had an ex-girlfriend who was raised in the faith a little bit. I kind of do it like meditation… to help relax my mind. Keep myself focused."

She thought of the prescription pills in his room and it made sense.

"I like how Tahir sings. It sounds like he's rounding up the morning angels," she said.

"It's good to see you smiling at me again," he said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

His eyes felt a little too intimate on her. She still wanted to keep some distance between them. Her eyes fell upon the fading hickeys on his neck.

"Your woman nuh care you have that all in the open?" she said.

"Have what?"

She pointed at his neck and his teeth grabbed on his bottom lip in a grin that made him look embarrassed.

"She give you a proper goodbye, Killmonger?"

"Nah, I haven't had a proper goodbye yet," he said.

"Killmonger! Let's talk!"

Yani saw Klaue standing on the veranda, dark glasses on and his face pensive.

"You can come by tonight and see Sydette…if you still want to," she said.

His face broke out into a wider smile and he walked away from her. The swag in his walk when he sauntered over to Klaue had her thinking terrible things. When had a man's back been sexy to her? A fully clothed back at that?

She kept watching Erik until Klaue pulled off his glasses looking back at her.

"You need something, Yani?" Klaue asked.

"No. Mr. Klaue," she said scurrying back up the walkway to get to the laundry room.

###

He would be leaving in the morning.

Erik rubbed some cologne onto his neck and then checked the black rubber bands keeping his locs tied back. He had twisted his hair into four big rows and tucked it in the back. He trimmed up his beard and thought about shaving it all off and starting all over again. His shit was getting patchy and it had been a minute since he had been clean-shaven. His father's ring dangled on a new silver chain on his neck. He wore new diamond studs in both ears and stood back to gauge his appearance better. A soft dark yellow button-down linen shirt. Black jeans. Black Oldschool timbs. He wanted to look nice for his visit to see Sydette…and Yani. He snuck off to an island Kmart and bought Sydette a cute little three-piece outfit. A big yellow bow with a matching halter blouse and the cutest white bottoms with yellow sunflowers all over it. Leona told him at lunch that Sydette's birthday was due in a couple of months and there was going to be a big beach party for her because it fell around a big island holiday. Erik felt bad that he might miss it for he hadn't had a chance to see that side of the island. He was tickled to know that Sydette's birthday was only three days after his. He was an April baby too. Two fire signs. No wonder he liked her so much. A fellow dimple twin and an Aries too.

He borrowed one of the compound SUVs. The other men were having pizza brought to them and Leona had the night off. He looked forward to being on his own. He had to fight Tahir from coming with him because he wanted this time to be his.

He was happy to see Leona when she opened the apartment door. Sydette was in her arms and Erik broke out into the biggest cheesy grin when he saw her.

"Hey! Sweet Pea!" he said.

Erik held out his arms for her and Sydette turned her face away at first.  
"Sydette!" Leona said, and the baby grinned, gifting Erik with her dimpled cheeks.

"There she is!" he said.

Leona handed her over to him, and Erik braced himself in case she started to cry, but Sydette looked him in his face and grabbed for the diamond in his right ear.

"She already knows quality," he joked.

He held up the gift bag.

"A little something for her birthday. Really early," he said.

"How thoughtful," Leona said.

He walked into the apartment still holding the baby. He looked around.

"You think Yani will let her open her gift now?"

"Yani's not here," Leona said.

He couldn't hide the disappointment on his face and Leona caught it.

"She's working at the restaurant tonight. She's a hostess. Won't be back until later tonight."

He nodded his head.

"You are welcome to wait for her—"

"Nah, I just came to see the baby before I jet out of here."

"Compound won't be the same without you and Mr. Tahir. Sit, sit…"

Erik sat on the couch. He handed Leona the bag.

"Sydette, you want to open your present from Mr. Killmonger?"

Sydette had one hand on Erik's ear and the other on his father's ring. She tried putting it in her mouth and he tucked it into his shirt.

"You don't want to chew on that little girl," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smelled like Yani, a touch of vanilla and nutmeg.

Leona opened up the bag and dug through the lavender tissue paper covering the outfit. She pulled it out and her face broke into a wide grin.

"Oh! This is just too darling! Lookie, Sydette!"

Sydette's hand shot out grabbing the big hair bow.

"I have to change her right now. Here, let me go dress her and we can see how pretty she looks!"

She took Sydette from him and he didn't like the feel of her absence from the crook of his arm.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm good for now,' he said.

"Be right back."

Leona took the baby and the bag and left the room. He stood up and looked around, his eyes focused on the photos hanging on the wall next to the flat-screen TV. A few recent photos of Yani and Sydette and her younger sister Anika. Yani and Sydette could be twins. The same round face, big eyes, and snarky facial expression. They looked like they were waiting for someone. Something tugged at him and he pulled out his cell and took a picture of their picture. Maybe he would just pretend they were waiting for him while he was in Angola.

"Lookie!" Leona squealed.

He turned and saw Sydette wearing the full ensemble he picked out. The big bow sat on top of her forehead and everything else fit well. He was good at guessing her size.

"I put some earrings in to match yours. They not real diamonds, but them still cute."

"Aye!' he said holding his hands out for Sydette again, "We match Sweet Pea. Yellow on yellow and diamonds in our ears. Can't tell us nothin'."

Sydette balled up her fists and pressed them on his cheeks.

"I eat cute fingers," he said slipping two of her fingers in his mouth. She laughed and he felt his heart soar. His eyes fell on Leona.

"Miss Leona, go get dressed. I'm taking you and Sydette out to dinner. I can't be here for her birthday, but we can celebrate tonight."

"You don't have to buy me no dinner Mr. Killmonger—"

"You took care of me for a whole month. Let me show you my appreciation."

Leona touched her hair, her gray plaits neat against her face.

"My hair's not even fixed, and you two look so fancy—"

"Your hair is beautiful. Put on one of your church dresses and let me treat you and baby girl."

He needed her to be with him. She had made his stay at the compound bearable and she was so much like his great-grandmother that he wanted to have that elder energy around him. Sydette leaned back in his arm, her bright black eyes studying his face hard.

"Please?" he said.

"Give me twenty minutes," she said.

She practically skipped to her bedroom and it made Erik chuckle.

###

Auntie wasn't answering the house phone or her cell, and it had Yani worried.

Her break times were always spent calling and checking on her daughter and catching a cool breeze from the back of the restaurant. She rubbed the bottom of her feet after taking off her heels. The weekend crowd was intense and the restaurant was doing a brisk business and the tips had been off the chain for all the waiters and even her. A summer regular, a Mr. Guyot from New York slipped a crisp fifty-dollar bill in her hand when he left.

She tried calling Leona again and even texted Twyla to see if maybe they all went somewhere. Her Aunt had been complaining of feeling more tired lately, and it concerned Yani, especially when she was alone with Sydette. What if she fell down, or maybe had a serious health crisis? Everyone was gone tonight, and there would be no one going to the apartment to even check-in if something did happen. Her nerves kicked in. Would she have to leave her job to go check? The owner would not be happy about that, especially since she was a popular Hostess and she knew how to handle an overflow crowd and keep people happy while they endured the long wait for a table.

Checking her phone one last time, she texted her Aunt, put her heels back on, and hustled back into the restaurant to find her boss. She needed to go check on her Sweet Pea.

"Samantha, have you seen Olivia?"

"Yani, there you are!"

Her co-hosting partner, Samantha a bubbly British red-head with a love for bright matte lipsticks and hair gel pulled on her wrist.

"You didn't tell me you had a husband!"

"Come again?" Yani said.

Samantha dragged her out from behind the Host podium and led her to the main room.  
"I know you are very private, but my God woman, where have you been hiding him?" Samantha said, her voice all breathy and excited.

Yani saw her boss Olivia laughing while standing next to a table that sat her Aunt, Erik, and her Sweet Pea. She felt her mouth drop open. Leona was dressed to impress. Even her plaits were undone and her gray curls fluffed out. And Sydette was wearing the cutest outfit that Yani never bought her.

At the center of it all was Erik, holding her daughter in his lap.

"I'll be right back. Make sure you look after the customers," Yani said as she made her way to Erik's table.

Leona noticed her first and waved her hand at her.

"Surprise!" Leona said.

"What are you all doing here?"

Leona stood up.

"I need to use the restroom, but your boss has been really nice. Gave us the best seat in the house!"

Leona kissed her cheek and scooted around her.

Erik's eyes rested on her face and for a moment they were the only two people in the room. He gave her the same look he did the first time he saw her away from the compound. She did have a more dramatic look when she dressed up and put on make-up, but the way he was looking at her now…

"Hey," he said.

"Kill-…Erik…"

"Yani, you have such an adorable family! Why are you hiding them?" Olivia said.

Olivia's aquiline nose that was often up in the air at everyone all the time, that same nose was now wide-open sniffing at Erik like he was God's gift to her establishment.

Yani's left eyebrow went up at Erik and he tilted his head.

"I work in the states and she wants to keep Sydette here with family," Erik said. Yani tilted her own head at that before she wrenched her eyes away from Erik and put them on her boss.

"Muh-muh-muh."

Sydette's left hand touched Erik's lips and he nibbled on her fingers and Yani watched her daughter cackle and give a high-pitched squeal. They both smiled at each other, their dimples complimenting each other.

"Oh, how sweet, she has your dimples too!" Olivia said to Erik.

"I'm going to head back to the front—"

"Spend a few minutes with your family, I'll handle the front for you. So nice to meet you Mr. Killmonger."

Olivia stepped away leaving Yani with Erik and her daughter.

"Have a seat," Erik said.

"It's really busy tonight—"

"Your boss just said you could chill for a few minutes."

Yani glanced over her shoulder and watched Olivia entertain her customers.

"I thought you were going to be home."

"Gotta work. You said you wanted to see Sydette."  
"I wanted to see you too."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, why."

"I might not see you again."

Sydette started fidgeting in Erik's lap. She reached her hands out for her daughter but Erik reached down into her baby bag and pulled out a large silver cylinder. He popped it open and one of Sydette's bottles popped out. He put away the cylinder and slipped the bottle nipple between Sydette's lips. Her daughter's feet wiggled and she calmed down in his arms while sucking away to her heart's content.

"You told my boss that you were my husband?"

"I didn't really say that she just assumed because of the dimples and me holding the baby, and I just ran with it."

"So what happens when you disappear and they ask me about you? They'll think mi pickney's Daddy left me. You're messing up my personal life. Now, these people are going to bug me all the time—"  
Samantha walked past them ushering a couple to a table next to them.

"Hi Yani…hello, I'm Samantha."

Samantha stood in front of Erik being flirty, and Yani didn't know what annoyed her more, this pushy white woman hitting on Erik in front of her even though she thought he was married to Yani, or this pushy white woman butting in on their conversation because she knew she could regardless of the situation.

Samantha stood there, teeth all out in the open, literally blocking Yani's view of Erik and her child. Yani smoothed down her dress and stood up.

"You're being really rude right now. I'm having a conversation with my wife and you just insert yourself right in front of her? What's up with that?"

Yani felt her face go still. She tucked her lips into a thin line waiting for Samantha's reaction. Him calling her his wife already had her squirming.

"Excuse me?" Samantha said, her voice fluttering.

"You heard me."

Erik's tone was not playing. His lips were slightly parted and his gold slugs looked even sharper up close.

"I'll see you up front, Yani," Samantha said scuttling away in her six-inch heels.

"I'll never hear the end of that," Yani said.

"Shit was hella rude," Erik said.

"I don't appreciate you telling people I'm your wife or you letting them think you're my husband. These people talk and it's going to get back to the wrong ears."

Her eyes were already peeping Kim, one of the waiters who lived in Red Hook like her and knew Chez. Kim was already scoping Erik and would probably jump on her phone the moment she went on break. Perhaps it didn't really matter. He said he might night return to the island again…

Her eyes jumped back to his and he was watching her.

He looked so good.

She liked how he fixed his hair, liked the way his outfit matched Sydette's and liked the way he took his Aunt out to the most expensive restaurant on the island.

"You wearin' the hell outta that dress, girl," he said.

His eyes drifted down her body and she felt her skin crackle from the sound of his voice.

"I need to get back to the front."

She stood up. Looking down at her daughter she wanted to pick her up, but she looked so peaceful in his arms, her cheeks puffing and her left foot lifting up and down on his arm as she fed. That big adorable yellow bow made her look like a doll baby.

"You buy that for her?"

"Early birthday present. Her birthday is a few days after mine."

"But her birthday is not for a couple of months."

"Like I said, I might not be around."

His eyes held hers again and she walked away

She watched her Aunt and Erik eat a big meal as they took turns holding Sydette. They used her car seat as a booster seat and had her sit between them. She moved back and forth throughout the main room and out on the beach section, her eyes checking on her daughter each time she passed their table. Olivia returned to their table and shared a bottle of wine with Leona.

She had finished seating an older Asian couple out on the beach when she ran into Erik and Leona back in the front leaving for the night.

She took another break to walk them out to Erik's borrowed SUV. She fastened Sydette's car seat in the back of the car.

"That food was wonderful. This was such a nice evening. Thank you for treating us Mr. Killmonger," Leona said.

She clutched a doggy bag filled with rolls and a container of lobster bisque that Olivia insisted she take home for free.

"Can you hold on for a few minute? I need to use the restroom before we go. The traffic looks bad and I don't want to get stuck doing the dance," Leona said placing her bag of food on the passenger seat.

"Take your time," Erik said.

They watched Leona head back into the restaurant.

Things seemed so final now.

"Thank you for doing this for her. She hardly gets to do nice things. We both work all the time and I never get to do things like this with her. And thank you for the baby clothes. Sweet Pea looks amazing."

"You're welcome," he said.

Awkward silence.

Yani twisted the toe of her right shoe nervously.

There were so many dimensions to this man. She still felt cautious with him, but not so much for him with her daughter.

"You all head out on Monday—"

"I leave tomorrow morning," he said.

"Tomorrow?" Her voice hitched a bit and her eyes dropped to his chest. He was really leaving. And so soon. She thought for sure he was leaving in two days like the others.

"Lemme get a picture."  
"A picture?" she asked.

"Sit up next to Sydette," he said pulling out his cell.

He helped her climb up onto the backseat next to the baby car seat. Sydette was wide awake and watching them. She leaned in toward the baby.

"What's your favorite thing about Sweet Pea?" he asked.

"Her dimples," she said.

"Muh!" Sydette squeaked and Yani laughed. Sydette giggled with her when she touched her nose and Erik snapped the picture.

"One more look this way," he said.

Yani kept her finger on her daughter's cheek and stared at Erik. For a moment he stopped looking at the cell phone screen and looked at her. The flash went off.

"Can I see?"

He handed her his phone and she swiped between the two shots.

"Cute,' she said.

"You really won't come back?" She didn't mean for her voice to come out a whisper.

He shrugged.

"It's up to Klaue."

"Well, thank you for all of this. It was really cool—"

He moved closer to her and she felt him take up so much space again in front of her.

"Take good care of my daughter," he said.

She smiled.

"I kept getting bugged about that all night. The chef is mad because I never invited him to my wedding—"

He brought his face closer to hers.

"Take care of yourself too, okay?"

"Yeah, I will—"

Heat.

Wet softness again.

There were lips that kissed and lasted a moment, and then there were lips that kissed and promised a lifetime. Her mouth fell in sync with his and she forgot everything…her name, what she did five minutes ago, what day of the week it was and where the hell she was. There was only his kiss. His lips. His mouth. His teeth. His scent. The tiny tickle of his facial hairs. The sharp tang of the chocolate espresso he drank with the desert.

"I want to come back," he whispered in her ear when he released her lips and she pulled his face back to her front so she could kiss him again, suck on his tongue and hold onto that small piece of him.

"You come back and I'll make you wait for alla mi. I'm not easy," she sighed. She licked the seam of his lips and reached up to cradle his neck, pulling him closer, strumming her nails across his nape making him shiver.

"I don't want you easy, girl. Make me work for this shit."

He picked her up and brought her back down to her feet. She stood on tippy-toe to get his lips back on hers but he turned her around so that she faced the inside of the car. His mouth came back down on the back of her neck and he spent delicate time there licking and kissing her sensitive skin. His fingers skimmed her breasts, holding them tight as his tongue explored every inch of her neck.

"I come back and you tell me about these tattoos, yeah?" he asked.

"Deep history. You handle that?" she panted.

"I can handle anything you give me."

"You sure 'bout that?"

"You my wifey now, whatchu think?"

She groaned when he sucked on her neck harder, his fingers pushing her breasts together.

"Will you let me have you if I come back?"

It was best to be honest. She twisted her body around so that she faced him again.

"Killmonger…I haven't been with a man since I had my baby. I mean, really been with a man."

"That's okay. Your speed. I take whatever you give. Okay?"

"Okay."

She took his lips again, her mouth feeling impossibly wet while joined to his.

"Muh-muh-muh—"

Yani released Erik's mouth and turned to look at her daughter. She realized that the entire time Erik had Sydette at the restaurant, her daughter didn't reach for her or fuss for her not one time. It was like she wasn't even needed with Erik caring for her. That sneaky dumpling. Not even needing a real titty with this strange man around her. Erik cradled the back of her smooth head.

"Now see, this right here…this is a proper goodbye," he said.

She smiled and he plundered her mouth.

Lookie.


	7. Pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is in Africa and Yani deals with fall out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soon!

"Never understood how the trees gave us air

'Cause when you took my breath away

Trees were still there

I know that you're not in love with me

Which brings the ocean toward my eyes

Toward my eyes

See, we've all been there before

So don't you judge me

I'll never ask for more after this warning

My heart's in dumps for sure

But I'll keep on running for you, for you

So give me a pulse

Steady and deep

Now tell me the one thing you wanted from me…"

Leah Jenea – "Pulse"

It felt different.

Sitting on the sand and running her fingers through the sugary soft grains, Yani couldn't quite figure out the sensation creeping over her spirit. Men had come and gone over the years through the compound. But Erik was the first she ever took an interest in…interacted with actually. Thinking back on it, she couldn't remember any of the men she had ever had a passing conversation with.

She touched the side of her neck. Trying her best to cover it with a cowrie shell choker, she could feel the tender bruise where Erik's lips and tongue had broken the small blood vessels there marking her skin with his love bite. Not just a hickey, but his actual teeth marks, those gold slugs digging into her flesh, the heat from his mouth branding her.

She had stood against the SUV expecting her Aunt to show up at any moment and catch that man hunched over her body like he was Vlad the Impaler turning her into a creature of the night. She gave her neck up to him wantonly, hungry for his mouth on her there and everywhere. When his fingers pinched her nipples, his tongue licked her ear and he whispered, "Your titties getting wet for me yet?"

She thought she would pass out from how gravelly his voice sounded. The possessive tone made her thighs shake and at that point, she pushed him back.

"Not in front of Sweet Pea," she gasped praying that her bra would control any leaking milk that could happen because of him.

"She needs to see her Mama getting some lovin'. Help her know what it looks like," he said trying to pull her back in his arms.

She held him back while peeking around his side looking out for Leona.

"Just one more kiss," he said.

"My Auntie will be here soon."

"Let me just hold you then."

His eyes seemed to be pleading with her.

"Okay—"

He lifted her up and placed her back on the backseat so that they were face to face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned in to hold her. His body heat seeped into her dress and made her feel secure and protected. Her nose took in the scent of his cologne, and the scent of the almond smelling oil he used for his hair.

"Give me your number," he said when he pulled back from her. He had his cell out again.

She gave him her number but he didn't share his.

Leona returned and Yani kissed her daughter while fighting back the sorrow that was filling up her heart. Being with Killmonger felt normal. Natural. She watched him check the seatbelt securing Sydette, and when they drove away, she felt a dull pain grow in her chest and a few tears squeezed from her eyelids.

He was gone.

Yani allowed herself to fall back on the sand. She stared up at the pastel colors in the sky and tried to remember every inch of Killmonger. From his dark locs and thick neck to the curves on his strong thighs and the firm girth of that heaviness between his legs.

She couldn't ignore the urgent thumping from her clit and she pulled her bikini bottom off and spread her legs, not even caring about the sand digging into her backside.

"Ahhh…" she panted when her fingers pressed into her clit. It was already swollen, the delicate hood retracted revealing the tender pink bud. She pulled open her sticky inner labia and tried to imagine Killmonger slapping his dick on her, hitting her clit hard. He would be rough with her. She knew this. When he pulled his dick out of his pants the first time he touched her and let slip that he wanted to fuck her, the coarse edge in his voice let her know he was a man who broke pussy down. He was older, more experienced, and when he picked her up and slammed her on his dick to dry hump her, the strength she felt in his arms and legs made her feel weak. Delicate. He clearly had grown man dick. And that is what she wanted. Not sorry peen from the bum ass boys she ended up with.

Her thoughts drifted and she ruminated on when he kissed her pussy, could probably rub out a good orgasm re-imagining that night, but instead, her mind went to him yelling at her in his bedroom. For some reason, re-playing the hard and rough anger that came out of his throat got her so wet so fast. In the heat of the real moment she had been terrified, but lying on the warm sand with the new day's sun waiting for the first morning breath to carry it high above her, Yani fantasized about Erik yelling at her, barking orders at her, his lips curled in that mean scowl that was profoundly sexy to her in the safety of her imagination.

She pressed harder on the slick nub of her clit, her mind's eye replaying Erik's rough words, re-living the narrow lowering of his eyelids, his lips letting his gold teeth shine. And God, his hands lifting her up and pulling her onto his strong sculpted body… Yani's fingers flicked her clit with harder pressure re-imagining the rage on his face like he wanted to snatch her up and choke her within an inch of her life-

"I'll give you this wet pussy, Killmonger!" she squealed thinking of his juicy big lips and his turbulent-looking eyes. There was a storm lingering deep within those dark brown iris' of his.

Yani's three fingers sank down into her center and she pretended it was that man's thick brown dick hitting her walls and her stomach muscles clenched tight. She turned her head to the side feeling the sand scratch her cheek. She took the fingers of her other hand and pinched her clit as she wiggled her digits in her pussy. She wished she had her ruby anal plug, wanting that space filled so her sphincter could squeeze tight when she came.

She heard herself wailing with ecstasy as her pussy throbbed around her fingers. She would never have the chance to fuck him. She would never know how much time and tenderness it would take to fit him inside of her. There would be no more love marks. No more deep bites from golden canines. No more hands squeezing and pinching her nipples to make them weep.

Her release was total and complete.

Her limbs and torso felt abandoned by something it never had before. Probably never would. She might spend the rest of her life comparing imaginary fucking with a stranger to whomever she ended up with in life.

Her index and middle finger stirred around the inside of her vagina, the sloppy wetness there was profound. It dripped down her inner thighs and ass cheeks. The tears from her pleasure gathered down on her neck, but they soon turned to tears of sorrow.

"Him no come back," she said out loud, needing to hear it out in the open so she could accept it. For a brief moment, she thought she couldn't breathe. Couldn't feel her heart beating within her chest. She placed a warm hand against her neck. There was a pulse there. She was alive. Life would continue as it always had.

Flinging her bikini top on top of her clothes she picked herself up and waded out into the sea. She swam so far out that when she glanced back to look for her clothes, she could barely see the shadow of them on the sand.

Sinking down…

Her eyes searched below the surface for fish or sea turtles or anything that could distract her. When she allowed herself to float on her back, she remembered yelling at him when she first saw him. He floated in her waters and she wanted him gone, banished from her sanctuary. But now…all she wanted was for him to be floating on his back next to her, naked, his dimples flashing only for her and her baby.

She stayed in the water for as long as she could. When the sun began to shift, she dog-paddled toward shore, then body surfed all the way back.

She heard the cell alarm chime from her clothes and she knew it was time to finish up the work she had left at the compound. Once they were all gone, she and her Aunt would close down shop and wait for Klaue to return or not. She would have to collect a few more hours at the restaurant or at the Eco Tours to make ends meet again. Chez needed to come through with the money he owed her because she had to pay for tuition in another month.

Dressing quickly, Yani headed over to Klaue's. Pausing, she once more heard the stirring sound of Tahir's voice. The morning call to prayer.

She walked to where she could listen and watch him without disturbing his time. Tahir was in white again, his skull cap covering the wavy curls on top of his head. When he prostrated himself, Yani tried to hum the beginning parts of the prayer under breath. She had looked it up online on Kendall's laptop, finding a web page that gave a phonetic translation that she could follow.

"You need more of a nasal sound on that last part, Yani."

Startled, Yani glanced up and saw Tahir looking down at her.

"What?" she sputtered, confused as to how he knew she was there.

"Your voice…"

Confusion.

Oh, shit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was singing out loud, I was humming it and then—"  
"It's alright, you sound wonderful."

She walked up to where he was and he stepped down from the veranda.

"Listen… Bismillaahir Rahmaanir Raheem. Alhamdu lillaahi Rabbil 'aalameen…"

Yani listened closely to his words and watched his lips and tongue move. He touched his throat.

"A little vibrato in there helps," he said, "bring it up through the diaphragm."

"Bismillaahir Rahmaanir Raheem. Alhamdu lillaahi Rabbil 'aalameen…" she sang. She could hear the difference right off.

"That was perfect, my Goddess."

Yani felt herself smile.

"Oh, there it is, at last. I was worried you had forgotten how to do that since Killmonger left," he said.

Her eyes darted away from his gaze and her smile faltered.

"I miss him too. He is my one true friend in this world and I barely know that much about him except that I miss his presence and his leadership. The prayers brought us closer together. He said that it gave him peace. Looks like it gives you peace too, yes?"

She nodded.

"I want to learn how to say them…the words," she said.

"For yourself?"

"Yes."

Tahir held out his hand.

"Come with me."

She hesitated.

"Up to the veranda. I will teach you."

She took his hand.

###

Tahir sat with Yani in the dining room of the front house. Leona was down in the apartment watching tv. It was their final hour with Klaue and his crew. Yani knew she was ready for a break from all the men. It was a hectic month of work for Leona and Yani knew her Aunt was ready to slow down and spend some time in her own home back in Red Hook.

She sipped the can of coke she drank with Tahir. He guzzled down two cans and Yani sized up his face.

"What does Killmonger do when you are not working for Klaue?" she asked.

"He travels."

Tahir kept his answers enigmatic when it came to Killmonger. Gave no specifics to where he traveled to. All of her questions asked for the last twenty minutes were answered without real answers.

"Does he have a woman?"

Tahir put down his drink.

"You should forget him, Yani."

His answer surprised her.

"I'm just curious—"

"No…you're not curious…"

Tahir's eyes were a solemn brown and they swept over her face.

"You are so young. Your life is in front of you. Killmonger is not a man to…he's not…"

Tahir's eyes broke away from hers and he took another drink from his soda can.

"Say it, man," she said feeling anxious watching him. She squirmed in her chair. She hated how cryptic he was being with her.

"He's a dangerous man. Much too dangerous for you to be mixed up with. Be happy that he is gone."

"It would be easier just to tell me he has a girlfriend," she said.

"He has many women. Whenever he wants. He had several while he was here. Where he is now, he will have some there if he wants. That's how life is in this work we do. There is not one woman. No girlfriend. We use women when we want to have sex or a good time. That is all."

Yani felt her face get hot from his words. So blunt.

"Will he come back here?"

Tahir shrugged. He glanced at his watch and stood up.

"Goddess, it was a pleasure knowing you. I must get some sleep now—"

Yani jumped up.

"Can you give me his number? An email?" she said.

"I won't do that. I can't."

"Please?"

"No. I'm sorry. It's safer if you leave him alone."

He crushed his cans of coke. His eyes were gentle regarding her face.

"I can pass one message to him, but that's it. One message."

"I want to give it to him myself."

"Sorry, Yani. We have rules."

Tahir was not going to budge. And she didn't want to pass on an intimate message through this man.

"Goodnight, Mr. Tahir," she said.

She walked down to her Aunt's apartment under the front house. Leona sat with her reading glasses on watching Wheel of Fortune.

"Why the sour face?" Leona asked.

"Just tired, Auntie. Can I have the car keys?"

"Inside the bowl," Leona said.

Yani walked over to the ceramic candy dish by the tv and grabbed the keys.

"You worked very well, Yani. I'll have your money for you tomorrow. You have enough for tuition now?"

Yani grinned.

"I'm going to pay for both of my first two semesters next week. All I have to do is get through the first year and my grades by this time next year should help me get a scholarship. Any word from Klaue?"

"He hasn't said anything to me yet. I'll let you know what he decides."

Yani nodded and walked out of the apartment. She went back to the front house to make sure things were locked up.

"Yani."

She froze when she saw Klaue standing out on the patio.

"Yes, Mr. Klaue."

"Let Kendall and the guys know that I won't need them here until the end of the month. Things can go a little wild while I'm gone."

"I will tell them."

"You and Our Lady did well."

"Thank you."

Klaue always made Yani feel insecure. He could be irascible toward anyone, his moods often shifted from moment to moment, and right now, he looked a little tipsy from the beer he drank with his dinner. He stepped past her and she couldn't resist asking him a question.

"Will you be coming back soon, Mr. Klaue?"

He turned back toward her, his bloodshot eyes looking curious. His lips pressed tighter together.

Shit. He probably thought she was prying.

"I'm starting nursing school in the fall. I just want to know if there will be work available any time soon before I attend my classes."

She gave him a tepid smile, not sure if she had offended him by asking about his schedule. She had never done that before.

"You're going to be a nurse?"

"Yes, Sir. I want to help women who are having babies."

"Ah, well, you have experience with your own daughter. Good for you. Education is important. You want to better yourself."

He wiped a hand across his jawline.

"I will let your Aunt know for sure, but I may need extra help later in the summer. Can't say for sure."

"This job really helped me save up money for school. I probably won't be able to work here as much when you come back."

"I see. Well, you will be missed. Perhaps you can do some things on the weekend instead of during the week."

She smiled at that.

"Goodnight," he said leaving her.

Late summer.

Maybe…maybe Killmonger would be with him.

###

Yani parked her Aunt's car and checked her cell. There was a missed call from Zachary. Her nerves kicked up. There was no text or voice message. She quickly checked Zachary's IG and snapchat feeds. His other social media timelines were pretty quiet, just postings of joke memes and few music vids. She slipped the thin phone into her back pocket again.

Running up the stairs she was surprised to see Chez sitting on the top step. Scowling, he stood up when he saw her.

"You brought me the money?" she said, a hopeful tinge to her voice.

Chez snatched her up by the front of her shirt and raised his hand up until the cotton material was pressing against her throat and her belly was naked to the world.

"You stupid Bitch!"

Her hands flailed out scratching his wrists, but he held onto her tight. He dragged her back down the steps, her feet tangling up trying to keep him from breaking her ankles. Once he had her down by the parking lot, he slammed her body onto the hood of her Aunt's car. The pain in her back flared up and she kept still while his eyes glared at her, his face close to hers, the smell of hard liquor on his breath offending her senses.

"Chez! Stop it! You're hurting me!"

"Why the fuck am I getting a call that you have some other nigga claiming my child? You crazy? You married now?"

Fucking Kim.

"It was a joke!"

"No, it wasn't! You were seen kissing all over him. He had his hands all over you in front of the baby! Fucking slut!"

He lifted her up and slammed her back down, knocking the breath out of her.

"Who the fuck is he?"

Yani tried to ease up from the hood, but Chez was too strong.

"My Aunt works for him," she gasped, "He was playing, I swear! He was just joking with my boss!"

"Is Sydette mine?"

Yani was scared, but she felt anger seeping into her veins. It strengthened her resolve. She slapped at his face, scratching him.

"How dare you ask me that! You fucking bastard! I never cheated on you. I was always with you and you know Sydette is yours! Fucker!"

Her arms did windmills, striking him in his face and chest.

"Yani!"

Twyla came running out from the apartment. She bounded down the steps and lunged at Chez, putting him into a headlock and lifting his neck up. Yani took advantage when he released his hands from her and proceeded to punch him in the face with her fists.

"Alright! Stop!" Chez yelled.

They all heard Sydette crying from the open apartment door. A few neighbors stuck heads out of windows to watch the wild scene unfolding before them. Chez broke away from Twyla and darted up the steps.

"Chez!" Yani shrieked, running behind him.

Chez ran into her bedroom and grabbed Sydette from her crib, pressing her screaming little body against his chest.

"Let her go, Chez!" Yani shouted.

Her entire body was shaking watching him hold her baby. Chez peered down into Sydette's face.

"Is she mine? Don't lie to me, Yani! Kim said that man had dimples like her and he was holding her like she was his—"

Chez dropped down to one knee, almost losing his balance and dropping Sydette.

Yani fell to her knees in front of him grabbing for her daughter. Chez shoved her flailing arms back.

"Let me have her, please! Let her go!"

Chez's eyes looked haunted. There was fear there. Yani wiped tears from her face and held her hands out to him.

"She's yours! Everyone knows she's yours. You can do a blood test if you want, I don't fucking care…let her go…!"

Twyla flew into the room ready to beat the shit out of Chez again, but Yani held her back. Twyla grabbed a baseball bat from behind the bedroom door and held it in position.

"People are talking shit, Yani. Saying you played me!"

Chez'z eyes swam with tears. Sydette kept screaming. Yani crawled closer to him and took Sydette from his rigid arms. She sat back on her backside and pulled up her shirt, releasing a breast from her bra. Sydette latched onto her nipple and it had an immediate calming effect on her. Yani breathed deep, her eyes watching Chez.

Her back muscles shot jolts of pain and she grimaced. Chez watched her feed his baby. His tear-streaked face broken.

"You tryna find a father for her?" he asked.

"You should just pay your child support on time, Chez and not worry about who Yani sees. You cheated on her and ruined your relationship. She nuh have to tell you nothin' 'bout her personal business. That baby is yours and you are a shitty faddah—"

"Twyla…"

Her cousin glared at her face. She closed her mouth when she realized Yani wasn't in the mood to have Chez lectured about his failings.

"Chez, I got into nursing school. I need Sydette's money now. I will be going to school full-time and I need you to help me."

She could feel herself tearing up again and she was upset about crying all the time. She was forever crying over some man. It was tiresome.

Chez crawled to sit next to her. He took a finger and stroked Sydette's cheek.

"I'll have your money soon. I promise."

A sharp biting pain pinched her lower back and she groaned a bit. Chez reached behind her and rubbed her back gently. She tensed up when he touched her.

"Easy," he said.

"Why would you do that to me?"

She was pouring waterfalls from her eyes and her free hand reached up to cover her eyes.

"I messed up…I messed up…" he whispered.

He pulled her in close to comfort her and Sydette clutched onto her other breast trying to hold Yani in place.

"You ever put your hands on my cousin again, I will bust your head open to the gray meat Chez. Don't test me! Sydette will visit your bum ass in the grave next time," Twyla hissed.

Yani gave her a look to try and calm her.

"Him make me so vex. I want to hit him right now, right in front of his daughter!"

Yani lifted Sydette up and pulled down her own shirt.

"Hey, Sweet Pea. Mommy is okay now."

She rubbed the baby's back trying to soothe the anxious bouncing in her daughter's legs.

"Time for you to go, Chez," Yani said.

She stood up and held Sydette securely against her and moved away from Chez. He picked himself up from the floor. Wiping his eyes, he glanced at Twyla still clutching the baseball bat in her hand.

"I'll call you in a couple of days with the money."

He leaned over and kissed Sydette on the cheek. When he tried to kiss Yani on her cheek, she pulled away from him

After he left the apartment, Yani flopped down on her bed and really let the waterworks go. Twyla put away the bat and took the baby from her arms.

"How bad is the pain?"

"Just get me some ibuprofen—"

"We should call the cops on his ass. File a police report—"

"And how would I get my money then?" Yani whimpered.

"Just take him to the courts, let them garnish his pay—"

"He don't work regular jobs like that—"

"Can you call Killmonger to whoop his ass again?"

The sound of Erik's name made Yani cry harder. Sydette wailed along with her.

###

Luanda.

The capital of Angola.

Erik could hear Portuguese and Kikongo spoken around him as he sat with Klaue eating a simple meal of muamba de galinha. It was a tasty aromatic chicken stew and the woman who brought them their plates was happy to see Erik eat like he was at home, not scared to lick his fingers and ask for more. The garlic and chili made the meat and sweet potatoes hit hard with the palm oil it was cooked in, and he ate until his belly was bursting at the seams. Homestyle foods with beer always made him happy, and he thanked the woman in Portuguese and English.

"Estava uma delícia," he said. The waiter smiled at him, and when she tried to converse with him further, Klaue gave her a look that made her leave the table quickly.

"Chill, man. She can talk to me," Erik said.

"We're not here as tourists. Do that on your own time," Klaue answered with a brusque voice.

"I done told you about your tone with me. I'm not one of your little minions, bruh."

Erik gave back what he was given with this man. Klaue seemed to respect that. He didn't allow the other men to come at him like that, and Erik knew it was because Klaue really and truly needed him more and more.

Erik swiped the last bit of bread on his plate through a smear of stew gravy and gobbled it up. Licking his fingers again, he wiped his hands on a napkin and reached for a small cigar in his shirt breast pocket.

"You got a light?" he asked Klaue.

Klaue reached into his vest pocket and tossed Erik a green lighter.

"I'll be out front."

Pushing away from the table, Erik glanced at the waiter.

"Make sure you tip her well," he said.

It was already hitting ninety degrees outside and it was already eight o'clock at night. He lit his cigar and savored the spicy tobacco taste on his tongue. A few people watched him as they walked past him. On a purely physical level, he fit right in among the locals, until they noticed his keloids. He did his best to take on the nuance of the Portuguese spoken there, but there were several linguistic differences in the Brazilian Portuguese he knew and the Angolan version surrounding him. He tried his best to catch onto local slang to help blend in, but once he spoke, people knew he was from some other place. Most thought he was Brazilian.

Things were incredibly expensive there. For a country with large oil reserves and heavy foreign investment, Erik could taste poverty in many places. There was no real development in infrastructure for the poorer citizens, and he felt his jaw get tight knowing that once again, so many people struggled for basic chances at life. Being on the continent made him incredibly angry. All the wealth in the world coming from this land, and yet…pockets of struggle life. And to be that close to Wakanda only infuriated him more. It would be so easy to slit Klaue's throat, bleed him out like a stuck pig, and drag his body before the Wakandan court. Take what was rightfully his and change the trajectory of the shitty world he saw around him.

His temples throbbed and he took another drag on his cigar. Pulling out his cell he checked Kendall's social media. His round-about way of checking in on that girl that had his nose wide open like some horny teenager.

Kendall's performance at Rush had gone viral weeks after performing there, and right along with his new-found clout, Yani's appearance there had generated some major heat. Both vids on Kendall's social media platform had over a million views which were impressive considering they came from a small island. The comments under Yani's vid had Erik cracking up until he started noticing men and a few women posting links to Yani's personal page. She had an open IG feed, and two other social media platforms that she used. They all had the same handle, Black Gyal Mermaid. Erik used a burner handle and an old Goku avatar to lurk on her pages.

Yani posted things like pictures of Sydette and her other family members, and Erik soon discovered lots of pictures of her at the beach in various swimsuits that did not hide the imagination. He scrolled through several and had to switch back to Kendall's page to keep himself from getting aroused. Kendall mentioned several times about being excited about performing for J'ouvert festivities and Erik made and note to find out what that was all about later. From what he could tell, things were okay for Yani back on the island. He saved a few pictures of Yani and Sydette on Kendall's page, his favorite being a solo shot of Sydette sitting on some sand wearing the outfit Erik bought her. It made him smile to know Yani had her wear it in a lot of photos.

He pulled up the picture that he had taken the last night he saw the two of them.

Sydette's little face giving Yani a toothless grin and Yani's round cheeks lifted in a beautiful reflection of her daughter. The other photo he took always centered him because Yani's face when it was just her eyes looking at him, those eyes held so much longing. He had to stop looking at it because it made him want to drop everything and jump on the next plane out of Luanda. He had a job to do and he couldn't afford the distraction of a woman and child that weren't really his.

"I gave her a big tip," Klaue said, joining Erik outside for a smoke. The robust odor of Klaue's cigar overwhelmed the pleasing aroma of his own. Typical.

"You set for Benin?" Klaue asked.

"Yeah."

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"Just scouting man. Checking on some speculations."

"Just be back and ready to meet these Boko Haram clowns."

"Thought we were dealing with the Nigerian government first."

"Yeah, well the rebels are on the move and we have a short window to make the exchange and get out before the Big Dogs move in on them. Quick turnover and then we're off to Abuja. I'm serious, bru, do not miss your flight back."

Erik's cigar was burned down to the band. He took another drag. Selling arms to Boko Haram that could kill civilian Naija populations, while also providing arms to the government to attack Boko Haram, that might also end up killing civilian Naija populations. Erik shook his head at the fuckery he participated in.

"How soon can you start experimenting with the vibranium we already have?"

"I have some design mockups made…I just need some space, some privacy to work…"

"Our Lady's Manor…"

"What-?"

"The island compound. You transport the vibranium back to St. Thomas. Stay there. Take the time to perfect the weapons we need in complete privacy. Experiment there and also watch over some other goods I want transported back there."

"How much time you talking?" Erik took a long drag of his cigar and blew it out toward Klaue's face. With bated breath, he watched the man's expression. St. Thomas was the perfect spot. Isolated. Private. Tranquil.

Yani and Sweet Pea…

"We finish the Kabul job and you can have the summer."

He kept the smile fighting to break out on his face under control. A whole summer in paradise. Working at his own pace and his only real responsibility was protecting a small cache of vibranium and whatever else this man wanted hidden. Plenty of time to play too…

"Bet."

He stubbed the last of his cigar against the restaurant wall and tossed it in a public trash can.

###

Erik chartered a private light plane to take him into Benin.

He brought specific clothes and his fake glasses that made him look like a visiting academic. He kept his hair tied back the entire three days he spent there. He was happy to be away from the Luanda compound, the work there finally complete, the arms delivered on time and with few complications. Erik forced Klaue to cut half a dozen men loose from the crew that he felt were a hindrance. He suggested Hunstman, but Klaue was adamant on keeping the man and Erik eased up his pressure to bag the troublesome mercenary.

Erik sat in a café enjoying a honey-sweetened espresso and scrolling through a small computer tablet. Feeling secure where he was seated, Erik sent a poke to his play Aunt in London. He nibbled on some muffins and ordered another espresso from his server when his Aunt hit him up.

"JaJa!"

"Auntie Serah!"

Erik secured his earbuds so he could hear her privately.

"Let me look at you!" she said.

Erik held his tablet from different angles so she could see all of him. He missed the sound of her Cameroonian French accent.

"Nephew, you look so good! I spoke to Bakari last week and he said you haven't been back to D.C. for a long time. What's going on? Where are you?"

"Doing some business. Been busy this year."

"Clearly. Have you seen your grandfather? How is he?"

"Doing well. Aunt Rolita is staying with him now, so he's in good hands…"

"And Disǎ? Have you spoken to her?"

"No—"

"Tu es un imbécile!"

"She cut me off Auntie, what am I supposed to do? I'm not begging her to take me back again. She won't. Ever. So don't ask me about her…please. That's old news."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Auntie…c'mon. You sound like Auntie Shavonne and Soliel—"

"Fine, fine…I won't ask about her again…even though she was the perfect one for you—"

"Auntie—"

"Ça ne fait rein…you are too much like your father, stubborn…too arrogant to try and patch things up."

"But you used to like that about him when you were dating him back in the day."

"Ooh! Watch your tongue! You are grown, but I am still your elder."

"Okay, I hear you."

"She was a good woman."

"I can find another good woman."

"Oh, so you are open to—"

"Stop. How is Uncle?"

"Addae is well. You just missed him."

Serah's face studied him hard. Her aristocratic-looking face looked a bit disappointed. Her sharp cheekbones and slightly graying sculptured twists made her the Queen she was whenever he saw her.

"Where are you?" she asked again.

"About to step into The Royal Benin Museum."

"You actually flew there? What are you looking for now, JaJa?"

He grinned.

"There are some Benin sculptures and pre-colonial art I want to look at, but I need you to help me with some confirmation dates. For research purposes. The last collection you told me about never made it here. It's on hold."

"That sometimes happens with private collections. I told you that."

He swiped some tabs and sent her the data he needed clarification on. He watched her receive his file of pictures. He sipped on his fresh espresso while she looked over his attachments.

"These are pre-Dynastic artifacts, JaJa. East African—"

"Wakandan?"

"Possibly. There has been speculation that the reign of Queen Shuriyah of Wakanda allowed some pieces to get into the hands of the British and French through the black market."

"What dates should I be looking for to get me in the ballpark, Auntie?"

Serah lifted her index finger to her chin, her eyes downcast studying the photos.

"The ones you have here…"

She enlarged three pictures and threw them back on his screen.

"…Edo. Looks to be fifteenth century, sixteenth at the latest."

"Could they be mistaken for other tribes?"

"Sure. Ashanti. But for any chance of pieces being mislabeled Wakandan, you have to find some Fula artifacts. Anything between the seventh and eighth century. There are records of some contact between Wakanda and ancient Central Africa and parts of Western Africa."

Erik's eyes caught sight of his waiter and he waved him over to pay.

"I need to get over to the museum now."

"Call me when you have more free time."

"I will—"

"Don't say you will and don't. You do that to all of us a lot, JaJa."

"I promise—"

"JaJa…"

His Aunt's eyes gave him another once-over.

"Be careful," she said.

"I always am, Auntie."

"I worry about you. When will you come see me?"

"How about Christmas?"

Her eyes sparkled.

"I don't want a layover visit young man. You come and stay through New Year's."

"We'll talk about that later."

"I love you," she said. Her eyes shimmered with tears.

"Hey, c'mon now—"

Her hands fluttered around her face and she wiped her tears away with her index fingers.

"You cry every time you see me," he said.

"I can't help it. The older you get, the more I see them in you. I wish—"

"I know what you wish. I'll see you in December. No fly-by. A real visit."

"I'm holding you to that. I will let Addae know. When I see you, I can show you things that will help you track what you are looking for. Deal?"

"Deal. I love you too, Auntie. I don't say it enough, but I do."

Serah nodded and a few more tears pricked her eyes.

He swiped the screen and her face was gone. Sitting still he thought about what his life could've been. His father had dated Serah in grad school before he met Erik's mother. From what she told him, once his father met his mother it was a wrap. What he found interesting about that little history was that Serah became pals with his mother. He always wanted to know more about that turn of events, but it was often difficult to discuss his parents without Serah weeping about the past. If his father had stayed with her, she could've been his mother. He could be living a normal life in London with her. Maybe his father would've chosen a different path with her.

Or maybe, he would never have been born.

Erik paid his check and walked to the museum, keeping a close watch of his surroundings. His clothes were neat and he carried a gray crossbody bag with a fake passport as well as a tiny camera hidden within the lenses of his glasses. He stood in front of another café and pretended to glance over a menu posted in the window. He took a few test photos with the glasses. They worked fine when he checked his computer tab.

The museum was not a happening place in the middle of the week, and Erik explored freely without worry about being watched by too many eyes. There was a docent available, but he wandered aimlessly, admiring sculptures and paintings. He found the section he was interested in scoping out and his camera glasses uploaded pictures to a private network.

Surveying a few ironwood masks and some intricate copper weaponry from the past, Erik knew right away there was nothing there with vibranium. He didn't feel the itchy sensation on his inner lip where his vibram tattoo would alert him of the prized metal. Disappointing. However, he spent the rest of his visit mapping the layout of the entire museum and uploading it through his glasses.

Ninety-minutes passed and he approached the docent desk to ask a question.

A sharp-looking man wearing an elegant steel-gray suit greeted Erik. Although there was air-conditioning in the space, it wasn't strong enough to cool Erik down. Neither the docent.

"Quick question. I'm curious to know when you will be having other pre-dynasty collections in here."

The older man, his silver hair making his dark skin more dynamic, handed Erik a pamphlet.

"There is a collection returning here next Spring," the man said.

Erik surveyed the pamphlet.

"I was told before I left New York that there was a traveling global exhibit making the rounds."

"Ah, yes, in conjunction with the Museum of Great Britain. Unfortunately, young man, unless you plan on coming next fall, you will miss out."

"Do you know what that exhibit will have?"

"It is still being put together, but there is a website you can look up from the pamphlet that will give you some idea of what may be curated."

"Thank you for your help," Erik said.

He stopped by the small museum gift shop and bought his Aunt Serah a pink sweatshirt. He checked his watch. He debated staying the extra day he planned on, but it was better to get back to Klaue and have more time to flesh out his proposal of allowing Erik to stay in St. Thomas alone. He texted the charter pilot he hired to fly him in and changed his departure schedule.

Catching a cab to his hotel room, Erik bought a to-go meal for his dinner. The four-star hotel he stayed in was cooler and his skin drank in the coolness when he stripped off his clothes. He checked the room for surveillance bugs and found none. A notification clicked on his tablet and he peeped it.

Kendall had a new live-vid update on his timeline.

Erik stretched back on his bed and opened the vid.

Kendall wore flashy sunglasses as he frolicked in beach water.

"Yo, what's going down with my K-Town fans?"

Erik smirked at the posturing Kendall was doing in the vid.

"I'm here in Megan's Bay chillin'. Wanted to let you all know to download and stream the new single that just dropped today…"

A stream of water was splashed onto Kendall's head disrupting his live stream.

"Aye! Chill, Cuz!"

Erik felt his heart palpitate when he saw Yani running into view kicking up water. She wore a baseball shirt and cut-offs with sunglasses hiding her eyes too.

"Buy his single!" Yani yelled.

Kendall kicked water at her and she ran away. Erik felt a bit disgruntled when Kendall didn't move his cell to capture more footage of Yani.

"Do what she says, Fam. Get the new single, support ya boy and oh yeah, check out the cover for the new D.J. Junior compilation. My cousin Yani is on that cover so show her some love too! I've seen the comments, so I know it's fiyah! I'm out!"

The live stream ended. Bummed that there was no more footage of Yani, Erik swiped over to Yani's feed. Nothing new was posted. He googled the D.J. and pulled up a link that sent him to the album cover.

"Shit," Erik groaned when he saw it. He enlarged it.

Yani.

It was the type of shot that he could expect to see on a hip-hop compilation cover, or a thirst trap click-bait photo to garner page and streaming clicks.

The front cover was Yani simply sitting on the beach in a blue velvet bikini. She was facing away from the camera, looking off in the distance, her skin forever sun-kissed, but the bikini bottom…it was nearly a thong except for the tiny triangle that rested right over the crack of her…

Erik sat up so he could breathe a little better. He had seen this girl naked, but she looked more naked with a scrap of velvet clinging to her ass. And there was a big handprint made of sand on her right ass cheek. Her whole backside just sat there all juicy and fat, and…and whose fucking handprint was that? She leaned slightly forward and he could see sand clinging to the underside of her cheeks. All he could think of was her sitting on his lap like that.

His dick chubbed up right away. He flicked his fingers on the album cover and made it bigger.

Jesus. Fucking. Christ.

Before he knew it, he had a full-blown erection on his hands and he wasn't ready for it. Not really. Not when she was thousands of miles away frolicking on a beach, hauling around a fatty that needed to be on his sack with a quickness.

He squeezed the photo back to thumbnail size so he could look at the back of the cover. A listing of artists was on the left side of the cover with Yani in another bathing suit, but this time a gun-metal colored one piece. She stood in some thigh-high water, her left hand resting on her left thigh, her eyes cast down, the fucking curves, the slight swell of her belly, pebbled nipples poking through…

He started reading the comments under the photos. They were full of water splashes, peaches, eggplants, eyeballs, and tongue emojis. Over five thousand comments and the album just dropped earlier on island time.

At first, the comments were amusing, the usual sexually-charged bravado that happened with pictures like that. But then there was a hashtag he saw trending with many of the later comments. The Big Nut Challenge. He clicked on some of the links and was struck by the boldness of some men and a lot of women who were sharing x-rated clips of themselves masturbating to Yani's pictures.

"Look at these wild mofos right here," he said out loud. He skipped many of the men and peeped the women who were openly sharing explicit vids of them playing with their pussy in front of Yani's picture.

Another notification chirped, this one from Yani's timeline and Erik wasted no finger time swiping open her avatar. It was another live stream.

"Lookie, I appreciate the love from so many fans of D.J. Junior, but man, I am shocked by this Big Nut Challenge."

Her eyes were glancing down at the live comments flooding her page. She took off her sunglasses and let her eyes look directly into her cell camera.

"Doing too much people!" She giggled and the angelic sound of her voice pulled him into her so quickly again.

"The comments are coming so fast…I'm trying to read them you guys…lemme see…Did you have fun taking the photos? Yes! I actually did. Those of you who follow me already know I post pictures of myself at the beach or showing off new swimsuits. I wasn't doing it for a while since I had my baby, but a girl is getting her snap back a little bit…"

She laughed and he closed his eyes, imagining holding her again, feeling the vibrations of her voice tickle his ears.

"Will you be out for J'ouvert? Of course! I wasn't able to go last year because I had my baby then, but I'm not missing this year. My cousin Kendall is performing so be sure to come out and support!"

She looked confident, sounded confident.

He sent her a message with his avatar. He knew she was a Goku fan, so there was no way she would ignore his avatar.

Sure enough, she read his question.

"What does your husband think of the album cover? Um, I'm not married…"

Her eyes scanned more questions as they peppered her timeline and she answered as many as she could.

I heard you were married.

"You heard wrong."

Do you have a boyfriend?

"I am very single."

The jovial expression on her face shifted to a cautious one. She read off more questions. Some were asking if she was on the album. Did she plan on doing more covers. Who cut her hair. Did she exercise...

Would you go out with me?

She ignored that one. He eased up realizing it came off creepy.

More comments and questions flew at her. Some really out of pocket ones popped up and he felt his teeth grit together. She started ignoring the comments and talked about her life.

"I got into nursing school, so I will be busy this fall, so you all need to enjoy my posts because I will be studying hard and not posting as much."

Congrats on nursing school.

"Thank you," she says reading his post.

Who will take care of Jerome while you are at school?

Her face froze for a second. Staring at the question, she swiped her cell and he knew she was dragging his question and avatar back down to read it again.

"Bye now!"

Her live stream went dark.

His computer made a chirping sound. His burner notification showed he had one new follower. His only follower. Yani's thumbnail picture stared at him. Ten seconds later she was in his DMs.

Killmonger? This you?

He jumped out of his feed.

He shouldn't have communicated with her like that. He was safe lurking on her timeline and Kendall's, but he blew it.

He couldn't help it. Hearing her talk, seeing her face..., he'd been gone a month and he couldn't wean himself from her like he thought he could once he had left.

He brought up the two pictures of her from the album cover again. Shit like that was titillating, and his dick was still thick between his legs. He reached down and gripped his shaft, stroking it harder than he meant to. He enlarged her photos, that ass of hers dragging him by the balls. His eyes flicked back and forth between the photos. He was beyond excited by them…but he was also feeling the tendrils of anger building up too. Irrational anger in a way, but the type of anger he had when he felt that something that belonged to him was taken away.

It was that damn Big Nut Challenge. That stupid social sharing that had his woman at the center of it. That was his woman niggas were jerking off to. Bitches were out there flicking their beans to his shit. The same fat ass he was beating his meat to also. His pre-cum coated his fingers while his eyes became half-lidded and burned with the image of her thick cheeks teasing the world. And that goddamned handprint on her ass. Who the fuck did that to his woman? He was the only one allowed to put a hand there. He imagined her in reverse cowgirl dropping that good weight on his heavy dick. He knew them cheeks would clap hella loud for him.

"Daddy is gon' be all in that shit, girl. You wait and see," he growled at the screen, still feeling a low-level rage in his belly knowing he wasn't the only man with their dick in his hand yanking hard on the stick. Only one big nut counted and it was his.

"Pound Daddy's dick, baby…fuck…!"

Hot ropes of cum shot out onto his screen, drenching Yani's photos.

"Yani…shit," he gasped, still feeling more ejaculate drip down from his slit onto the bed.

He fell back on his back panting hard and started laughing at himself.

"Girl, when I get back to that fucking island…I swear to God you in trouble."

He left the bed and padded over to the tiny bathroom and grabbed a hand towel. He cleaned himself up in the sink and grabbed another hand towel to clean up his tablet.

He was wiping the last of his cum off of the bed when a sudden knock on the door froze him in place.

He didn't order any room service.

And no one knew he was there except for Klaue.

With extreme stealth, Erik reached for his belt sitting on the hotel dresser. He slipped on his fake glasses. He wound the non-buckle part of his belt around his hand once and inched his way to the door. Staring at the door with the glasses from the side, he could see the heat signatures radiating behind the wood. Two people. Tall and wide. Men.

Uninvited.


	8. Army of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik tries to survive Africa for himself and Yani...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split a chapter in half. Again. So expect Chapter 9 up pretty soon as soon as I fix it, lol!

"You're on your own now  
We won't save you  
Your rescue squad  
Is too exhausted

And if you complain once more  
You'll meet an army of me  
And if you complain once more  
You'll meet an army of me…"

Bjork – "Army of Me"

The two men outside of Erik's hotel door stood quietly waiting for him to open up.

Erik took a few seconds to assess how fast he could pack his things and slip out of the room through the balcony. He was on the fourth floor, but he might be able to climb over to the balcony next to his.

Another knock.

Slipping on his clothes, Erik shoved his computer tab into its casing. He slinked over to the closed balcony sliding glass door and opened it. There was a wide gap between the balconies on either side of his own. It was too dangerous to attempt a jump. He thought he could tie his bedsheets together and climb down to the room below him, but before he could even reach the bed, the hotel door opened, not by being kicked in, but with a room key.

Someone had set him up.

The two hulky men rushed Erik and he used his crossbody bag to snag the hand holding the gun pointed at him. He wrapped the bag around the bearded man's wrist and swung him around, kicking him in the knees at the same time until the man dropped to the floor. Erik twisted the gun toward the man's throat and jammed his own index finger on top of the other man's finger and squeezed the trigger. The bullet ripped a wet hole in the man's throat unleashing a gushing cascade of blood. Erik released the gun and spun into a capoeira leg swipe to make the other bald-headed man lose his balance. The bald intruder was too quick and grabbed Erik's throat, choking him while pushing him out toward the balcony.

Erik dug his heels into the floor to stop the man's momentum but he was outweighed by at least fifty pounds and Erik felt the hard jab of the hotel balcony railing digging into his lower back. Before this killer had a chance to reach for his gun, Erik switched up his mother's Brazilian fighting stance to that of his father's. Ulwa was a Wakandan martial art that targeted an opponent's core and vital organs and Erik's index and middle fingers curled into hooks. He struck the man's neck twice and then made quick punctuating stabs into his chest and sides.

For an all too brief moment, Erik had the brute backing up so that he could raise his body from the railing, but a fist made like a cement block knocked Erik in the jaw throwing him back again. That strike was joined by a barrage of punches that had Erik gasping and falling to his knees, his hands twisting and jabbing to stop more blows while protecting his neck and face.

The business end of a gun was jammed against his forehead and the cool metal made him take hot shallow breaths. His eyes stared directly at the hired killer's pockmarked face, a calm coming over him as he worked out a multitude of scenarios to get himself out of this alive. It wasn't the first time a weapon had been stuck in his face over the years, so there was no begging and pleading to be kept alive. Just a stream of calculations running through his mind.

"Who fucking sent you here?" he barked, buying a little more time. The man's eyes looked smug, and he smiled. One of his top front teeth was chipped and he pressed the gun harder into Erik's forehead. The stranger slid his free index finger up to his lips making the "Shh" sign and before he could fire the weapon, Erik used all the force in his right fist to punch the man in his balls. Twice. He snatched the man's gun from his hand and threw it into the hotel room as he jumped to his feet. They grappled with each other's shirts and Erik threw a punch that caught the man's eye. Leaping back with his left leg, Erik pivoted his hips giving momentum to his right foot as he lifted it and kicked the man in his chest. He struck the man in the face with his right foot again and again. A final hard kick to his midsection sent the man tumbling over the railing. Erik heard the thud as the body hit the ground.

Wasting no time, Erik shoved the man's weapon into his crossbody bag and scurried to pack up the last of his belongings. They all fit into a small duffle bag. He spent a few minutes wiping down all the surfaces he touched and then rinsed off the wash rags he had used to clean up his semen.

Turning off all the lights, he slipped out of the hotel room and used the stairs to get to the lobby. Dark glasses over his eyes, he kept his head down and left the hotel. Flagging a cab, he had the driver take him to another hotel across town.

Erik paid for a room in the new hotel with cash and made a call to his pilot.

"Joma, I need to leave tonight," he said into his cell. Staring out of the new hotel window, Erik felt his adrenaline kicking in. He was always calm in the midst of trouble, but right after, his body would remind him that he was human.

"Mr. Killmonger, it is so late, it may be difficult to get—"

"I'll double the pay. I need to get out of the country now!"

"Call me back in ten minutes. I will see what I can do."

"Ten minutes."

Think.

Joma was a desperate man, but Erik didn't think he would be involved in a plot to kill him. It might be better to get a regular domestic flight back into Angola to be safe. But if it was Joma, they would be the only two in the plane. Erik could kill him if it turned out the man was an accomplice. He could fly the plane himself if he really needed to. But he was always good at sniffing people out, and Joma was just a regular dude. His desperation was because of a bossy wife and too many children. He wouldn't take the chance of bringing harm to his family. He knew right away that Erik was not a man to double-cross. In fact, Joma was eager to work for Erik again once he saw what he was paying for a regular flight.

Erik kept his eyes on the entrance of the hotel.

Time to call.

"Joma—"

"Okay, meet me at the airstrip. I will take you."

Erik hung up. Wiping his prints and any traces of himself away, he left the second hotel.

The streets were busy and the cab he caught he ditched a few miles away from the hotel to throw off his trail if he was followed. Moving through the night time crowd of people, he zig-zagged his way down different streets, dipping in and out of bars and cafes before he took a final jitney cab to the airstrip. The last cab driver was paid a little extra than the fare required and Erik showed him the gun that he took from the intruder. Pointing it at the man he made his intentions clear.

"You never saw me, and you never came to this airstrip. Understand?"

The cabbie nodded and left right away.

Joma was waiting for him and they slipped out of Benin. Staring down at the city lights as the plane ascended, Erik thought of the two dead bodies growing cold at the hotel. He had to find out who was after him.

And kill them first.

###

Erik didn't mention anything about being attacked in Benin.

He acted normal and ready to get to work when Klaue picked him up from the regular airport and brought him back to the Luanda compound. He went to his small room in the two-story house they occupied and rested a bit. He focused on calming his energy, but it was hard when he suspected that the attack might be an inside job. A lot of Klaue's men didn't like him. But not many were bold enough to confront him if they had a problem. Erik could be pretty belligerent and a bully over basic shit, so coming at him over something major was not something any of those meat bags would attempt overtly. But covertly…

His first thought was Huntsman. That man was already in Nigeria waiting for Klaue so it would've been easy for him to pay off some goons to come after Erik since he was relatively close by. It could possibly be Limbani, Klaue's main man after Erik. He would just have to keep an eye and ear out for anyone acting suspiciously over the fact that he made it back to Luanda in one piece. Any slight looks of surprise or a subtle expression of disappointment at his walking around the compound again would help him sniff out clues.

He couldn't rest, and he took a sleeping pill to help temper his nerves. He wasn't falling asleep fast enough and used the restless energy in his body to use his own satellite cell phone to sneak a peek at his DMs.

Killmonger? This You?

I know this is you. Where are you?

You there? I know you saw my first message. You had me on read.

Call me.

Will you come back?

Are you alright?

Just tell me you are alright. I won't bother you again.

Are you with your Linda?

Killmonger?

?

He ignored his social media feed for weeks. He could hear the sound of Yani's tender voice as he read each of her messages. He read them over and over. His eyes felt a bit drowsy and blurry as he stared at the screen of his cell. He was about to swipe his phone off when a new message suddenly popped up.

Sweet Pea misses you. I miss you.

Erik sat up from his bed, his eyes blinking at her new words.

He had extended family scattered around the world, and they missed him often, but they weren't waiting around to see him. The only person who ever missed him in that way was his Ex. That was so long ago he had forgotten the emotion and the sensation he was feeling at that moment…guilt. Guilt came when one felt bad for making another person feel even worse. And that only happened to Erik when he cared about someone. And Disǎ was the only non-relative who made him feel like that…until now. Now, there were two people out there. A mother and her baby.

I know you're there. You just read this.

He saw little green circles light up. She was writing something more. He wanted to turn his phone off, kicking himself internally for not shutting off his public online status. She must've had his feed linked to her notifications for whenever he was on live the same time she was. He had to focus on who wanted him dead, not lay there like some moon-faced teenager filled with angst.

He expected another text but instead, a picture of Sydette popped up.

Erik's eyes widened. He had only been gone for a little over a month, and already the baby was bigger and changing dramatically. She was wearing a blue jumper and her hair was pulled up into two fist-sized afro puffs. So much more hair now. And there were those big dimples in her smile, and…two little teeth trying to grow from her top gums, looking like tiny white grains of rice.

Yani…

He typed her name but hesitated about sending it. He could just read her messages and not respond, knowing that she was alright, but ignoring her.

But that was cruel.

She and the baby were on his mind all the time. As much as he fought to forget them and just keep on his task, keep Klaue close, keep his eyes on the prize as always, he couldn't let go of them. He didn't understand the sudden attachment. It was messing up his mental. He was a loner. His only responsibility was to himself and his goal…

He pressed the send button.

Yani.

Green circles again.

Her words made his heartache.

Tell me it's you, please, tell me. I need to know.

Words wouldn't be enough for her.

Erik held his cell phone high above his head and snapped a picture. He sent it to her.

He saw the green circles on her end and he waited to see what she would say. But no words came. For five minutes he sat and waited, but no text popped up for him to read. He saw that she viewed his picture, Yani knew for sure it was him, but she still didn't send him new words. And he needed them. Desperately.

It's me, baby. It's really me.

A private Face Chat link popped onto his screen with Yani's avatar. He accepted the invitation to join her.

Her round face greeted him and her eyes were wet with tears. She was lying on her bed in Leona's apartment with Sydette in her arms feeding her. He could see Sweet Pea suckling her left breast with Yani's thin sleep shirt pushed up above the baby's curly head of hair. Yani was using a laptop to speak to him.

She wiped her eyes and stared at him. He couldn't breathe for a second. Couldn't speak. Just watched her feed the baby while trying to absorb the swirling emotions he was feeling. He was grateful to see her. Happy to see Sydette. And he was scared. The fear welled up in him and he could not ascertain exactly what it was that frightened him as he looked at this young woman with her child.

"You look tired, Killmonger," she finally said.

Her voice made his lower lip tremble. He longed to hear her say his real name.

"I am tired. Tough day, girl."

Her hand went up to her face again to wipe at her eyes.

"Sweet Pea…she uh…wow, she's really growing, huh?" he said.

Yani nodded and he could see her struggling to keep her composure, her chest heaving and causing Sydette to squirm in her arms. Her eyes gazed down at the baby.

"She changes every week almost. And these new teeth coming in…whew!"

Erik laughed and he was glad to see Yani smile. She lifted her head back up to look at him.

"You're not ever coming back, are you?"

He felt the hot tears slide down from his eyes. He had no control over them and was shocked that they fell from his eyes in front of her so easily. If he had a target on his back, he didn't want to bring it with him to her.

"Yani I—"

The door to his room flung open and Erik ended the chat with a swipe of the finger. His right hand swept under his pillow and brought out the gun he took from the hotel.

"You still up, man?"

Shipley staggered in with a can of beer. Erik's mind was so distracted that he forgot to lock his room. He slipped the gun under the covers near his hip.

"I'm about to go to sleep now."

"Who were you talking to?"

"My sister."

"Come have a beer with me, I'm bored. Everyone else is asleep but there's a match on. England versus France."

"I'll pass," Erik said turning over in his bed and switching off his bedside lamp.

"Party pooper."

Shipley closed his door. Erik waited a few minutes then leaped up to lock his room. He thought about calling Yani back on the Face Chat line, but he couldn't bear to see her cry again. It would only make him break down more too. It was enough for now that she knew he was fine.

He shoved the gun under the second pillow on his bed and tried to go to sleep, wanting so badly to dream of Yani and Sweet Pea. Wanting so badly to be in the bed with them at Leona's. He wanted to hold her while she held the baby. And maybe for once…just once…be still.

###

Erik checked all ten of the trucks loaded with assault rifles and made sure numbers matched up with all paperwork needed to cross the Angola borders into Zambia and Namibia. Their stockpiles of weapons were low once this last shipment went out, but another one of Klaue's cargo planes from South Africa was due to touch down in a few hours with the armaments the Nigerians wanted.

"Relax Killmonger, I've double checked everything," Limbano said, annoyance in his voice as Erik's eyes took in everything.

"And now I'm triple checking. Can't afford to miss anything. You remember last time."

Limbano kept his mouth shut. 500 man-portable air-defense systems were loaded onto an incorrect convoy headed out of Luanda into the Congo, and disaster was averted when Erik's OCD kicked in and he had to look over the paperwork and trucks himself. Limbano was in charge of that job and nearly botched it.

Secure that everything was in order, Erik gave the head nod to move out and he sought out Klaue.

"Flights on time," Klaue said typing into a laptop as he sat under a cooling tent.

"Good," Erik said.

"Got a little nibble for some grenades and small arms in Botswana," Klaue said, his eyes twinkling with the thought of another sale.

"And?"

"And?"

"I'm ready to get up outta here, man," Erik said.

"In and out. Half payment upfront, the rest on delivery. Then a nice week off before we head to Kabul. Four-man team cut four ways only."

"Who do you have in mind besides me?"

"Limbano and Iverson. Low key. Go in like tourists. Check the players out. Take the cash. Set up delivery."

Erik needed to keep this man close. Klaue's greed had him doing penny-ante jobs that were more for the thrill than for financial gain. Erik needed this fucker alive until he was ready to kill him and use his body as a bargaining chip. Turning him down could cause problems and force the man to cut him loose in the future if he felt Erik was being selective with jobs. He was supposed to be about that money. He had to do it. Especially if he wanted to take advantage of getting back to St. Thomas and locked into the man's stronghold.

"How soon?"

"Two days from now."

"Okay."

Klaue rubbed his hands together.

"My good man! Two more jobs and then a nice long break."

Erik looked at Klaue's prosthetic arm. It appeared tampered with and not in good condition.

"What's going on with that?" he asked.

"Making some alterations, but it's not doing so well. Need to figure out how to design something with a better energy transfer without shorting out the mechanical use. It's too uneven. I could blow my entire side out."

"When I have that vacation time you keep talking about, I'll come up with something for you to fix that," Erik said. Klaue smiled.

Erik nodded to the lead truck driver and watched the vehicles head out. Africa was wearing on him. The one bright spot was finding a hired guard for the Luanda compound who shared the origins of capoeira with him once he saw Erik working out under the hot sun during a lunch break. To be in the birthplace of the fighting style he learned from Brazilians who carried it with them into the New World was an honor he couldn't deny. Ramses, the guard who played with him and showed Erik the differences in style was a humble man with a sister and disabled brother to support.

Erik shared meals with Ramses and they spoke of wars and political fiascos infecting the region. Men like Klaue made the problems worse, but many Angolans were caught trying to survive any way they could. Men like Ramses tried to minimize harm to their families. Klaue paid well, and sometimes men were killed in his employ, but Ramses had survived three years and counting. A month's salary from Klaue could keep Ramses and his family afloat for six months.

The night before Erik was to fly into Botswana, he snuck another peek at Yani's timeline under a new fake social media account. More pictures of Sydette. More pictures of Yani at the beach posing in swimsuits. Provocative shots. Showing too much in Erik's opinion.

There was one of her in an orange two-piece that made her skin look like magic as she sat back with a smile on her face, her legs open on wet sand, foamy high tide water rolling up to the apex of her thighs, her fat vulva barely covered. His face got a little tight looking at the picture. He enlarged it so he could see the outline of her pussy lips clearer. He wanted to send her a DM telling her to stop sharing photos like that, but she would know it was him. Niggas online were getting an eyeful and he was hanging on by a thread trying to get back to her so he could taste that juicy center of hers once more. He was tired of being just another faceless digital creep jerking off to her photos. He did that more often than he cared to admit. That pussy had sat on his dick once. Albeit fully clothed, that covered slit was made for him, and he couldn't wait to lift her up again and drop her down on his shit raw. Put her ass to sleep.

Klaue acted on edge the entire flight to Botswana. No, not on edge. Hungry. Hungry for some grand scheme that would satiate the greed that would never leave him. The greed permeated all that Klaue touched. Made him reckless with decisions.

Erik had been to Botswana twice before, and each time felt sketchy, to say the least. Something about the smallness of the place made him cautious. In other cities on the continent, Erik felt that one could seamlessly blend in and disappear, but with this place, there was no telling what familiar face on the mercenary circuit could pop up…friend or foe. Or both in the same individual.

They stayed two nights in a hotel near the Zimbabwe border doing touristy things like they were a group of buddies on holiday. Klaue wanted to arrive at the border post right when it was evening, that way if they sensed problems with the meet-up, they could implement an escape and evasion plan. Each man had emergency cash sewn into their utility belts in case something happened and they were separated. Erik had several thousand British pounds and a fake passport in his belt. The jeep they rented from a local had plenty of gas to get them to their meet-up. They reached the customs post and waited in line behind two Scottish blokes who were hitchhiking through Zimbabwe.

"Sir, these men need a ride to a hotel. Could you give them a lift?"

The short customs official had a pleasant face as he asked Klaue to assist the strangers. Klaue gave a wide grin that showed off his gold-rimmed teeth.

"No problem!" Klaue said.

The short custom official looked pleased and set about getting the proper customs documents that they would need for their jeep to cross the border. Erik felt calm as he watched the sun dip low on the horizon. Darkness would be their friend. This customs dude just needed to step up his paperwork game so they could leave quickly and be on their way.

"Shit," the customs guy said.

Erik and the other men watched him closely.

"I am sorry, I don't have the papers here to document your vehicle properly—"

"Just have one of them drive you over to the other border and bring back some extra forms," another customs official said looking bored as he scratched the back of his neck.

Klaue jumped at the chance to do it. It would mean that their vehicle would probably avoid being checked. Klaue and Limbano had some weapons stashed in the paneling of the doors. Erik agreed to go with Klaue and have Limbano and Iverson stay behind.

The ride over was punctuated with Klaue talking way too much to the customs agent. Erik felt like over-talking was suspicious, but he kept his mouth shut and kept his eyes on the road.

Arriving at the control point at the other border-crossing, Erik and Klaue stepped out and followed the agent as he went to retrieve their needed papers. Things were already feeling off, and Erik kept his eyes on Klaue who was less loquacious. Standing near the desk of an on-duty policeman, Erik noticed a full-faced photo of Klaue and Limbano. Right there, out in the open. Descriptions and a listing of their crimes. Fucking wanted posters smack dab in the middle of a border checkpoint. Probably had one of Erik under theirs too. All the check-points probably had the same flyers everywhere.

The policeman hadn't made the connection of the photo with the man before him and Erik slid over to Klaue.

"There's a wanted poster of you and Limbano," Erik whispered.

"Shit," Klaue said when his eyes spotted his mug shot.

"They shopped your ass and we walked right into it," Erik said under his breath while avoiding eye-contact with Klaue. A loud jangling phone rang in back of the customs office and the policeman glanced at the flyer on his desk and then up at Klaue. His eyes went back to the photo again and then things clicked.

"It's him! It's him!" The policeman jumped up and yelled for someone to bring a gun. Uniformed officials swarmed around them.

"There are two more over at checkpoint three," said the customs agent that rode over with him, his voice giddy with excitement. Chatter on a police radio alerted their Zimbabwe counterparts that Klaue had been apprehended. Erik focused his breathing to stay even. Within twenty minutes, Limbano and Iverson were brought in, all of them now in police custody. Erik did his best not to think of all the years he put in to get to Wakanda and to have that goal bashed because he would now do time in a Botswana prison because of his ties to his secret enemy. His mind immediately went to his Uncle Bakari in D.C. He would be allowed to have a lawyer and he wanted his Uncle to represent him since his specialty was International Law. More practical calculations swam in his head. He had to get the fuck away from here. He didn't want to lose Klaue over his reckless stupidity and greed, but he also had to think of his own well-being. His own survival. Without Klaue, getting into Wakanda would prove more difficult, but not impossible.

The four of them were crammed into the jeep they had driven over in. Police vehicles escorted them from the front and back over to a larger local police base. Their car was searched and their weapons were found in the door paneling. Shit was just too smooth. Erik wondered if this bust was part of the set up to have him killed in Benin.

Erik exchanged glances with Klaue, Iverson, and Limbano. It was do or die time. He noticed that none of the officers had guns on them, just two that stood near the vehicles and the main office door. The longer they were there, the faster their lives would be put in danger. Erik's Special Forces training kicked in. Rule number one: don't waste fucking time.

Erik sucker-punched the official right next to him. Klaue and the others did the same quickly knocking the men down. They all made a run for the tall security gate that divided the two countries. Erik was in top shape and reached the fence first, scrambling over it with ease.

Two officials tried grabbing for Klaue and Iverson's legs as they went up, but Lambino helped beat them back before he was scampering up the chain links himself. The falling darkness was their friend as they rushed into the bush on the other side disappearing into the early night, turning into shadows that the officials couldn't see.

They wasted little time putting distance between themselves and the fence. Erik heard the sound of tripped up feet. When he stopped to glance back, he saw Klaue limping.

"My ankle is injured from the fence," he said between gritted teeth, the pain squeezing a few tears from his eyes. Klaue would have to keep moving through the injury or he was a dead man.

"Broken? Torn ligaments?" Erik shouted.

"It just fucking hurts," Klaue said running on it through clenched teeth.

"Keep moving forward. The Zambezi is up ahead. We'll find a boat and get across!" Limbano yelled.

The four men headed in the direction that smelled like water to Erik. Iverson helped Klaue along.

Hope sprung eternal as they found a makorro, a wooden dugout canoe sitting on the bank. Erik and Limbano pushed it out onto the water, and as they all hopped in to make their getaway with the oars lying inside of it, the damn thing sank under them once they were far from the shore.

Treading water in the dark, Erik could see people lining up and down the riverbank screaming at them. Shots rang out and he could hear bullets plopping into the water near them. They had to move further out and downstream. And that brought another immediate danger. Crocs and hippos.

"Fuck!" Iverson screamed.

He'd been hit by one of the bullets whizzing over their heads. Struck in the left shoulder and also grazed on the left side of his head.

"How bad?!" Erik yelled.

"Bullet passed through," Iverson yelped.

"Keep fucking swimming!" Klaue screamed and they all moved along with the strong current of fast-flowing water.

Erik swam like a dolphin but kept his eyes on Klaue to make sure the man survived. He was doing his best with his arms, but his injured ankle made it difficult to keep up. The man struggled but kept swimming.

"Keep going! We can make it!" Erik yelled to encourage the others. He didn't care about Limbano or Iverson. Klaue had to make it out of there with him.

Searchlights scanned the water, and Erik could hear splashing and movement in the current that wasn't coming from humans. Iverson's blood was attracting the large crocs, and Erik was surprised they hadn't been attacked by them yet.

The river itself had to be half a mile across, and Erik kept his eyes on land as the dank water-soaked inside his mouth as he tried to breathe deep to keep his body going. It was terrifying to think that he could be dragged under the current by a hungry fourteen-foot-long and twelve- hundred-pound beast. He worried about the amount of blood loss Iverson was seeping into the river creating a crimson path right to them.

Hours had passed by the time they all made it to Zambian territory, floating through to the dense thickness of a reed bank that stretched out hundreds of yards into the river from the bank. Zimbabwe and Botswana had already rung the alarm in tracking them down. Klaue was worth a pretty penny to whoever ratted him out to the borders. The Zambezi sat conjoined with three countries, Botswana, Zambia, and Zimbabwe. Any and all of those states could want Klaue.

With no machete to slice through the thick reeds, they would each have to force down reeds in front of them, flatten them down as best they could and drag themselves over until they encountered the next standing reeds blocking their ease to dry land. Erik could see torches burning up and down the opposite side of the river as perhaps a hundred men searched for them. Fast boats could be heard and a few seen with spotlights going up and down the water.

He was fucking drained and yet he knew he couldn't stay there. None of them could. The search teams would get closer and closer and the Zambians were already on their side searching. It would only be a matter of time before they were discovered. And Klaue couldn't move for shit. His ankle had swollen up big and he was in immense pain. His anger was just as intense as he whispered to Limbano about who could've sent their photos to the authorities when only the four of them knew about the meetup. Limbano gave his opinion, but Iverson kept quiet, pressing his hand into his wound. The moon was half full and they kept themselves hidden in the reeds, resting for a moment. They were exposed alongside the water. Zambia's militia would find them and take them back into custody if they didn't do something fast. Erik slipped his emergency cell from his utility belt. Klaue did the same.

"I'm not getting reception on mine," Erik said.

"Me neither," Klaue said.

"I lost mine back in the jeep," Limbano said.

"Lost mine in the river," Iverson said. He moaned a bit as he held his body.

"We gotta keep moving," Erik said lifting his hand up to wipe water from his eyes.

"Shh, listen!" Klaue said.

They all remained silent.

Shouts.

They could hear men in the distance. They were getting progressively closer.

"They are being thorough," Klaue said. He moaned low into his chest. His ankle was even more swollen.

Iverson gave out a loud groan.

"Keep it down," Klaue said.

"I'm in pain too!" Iverson shouted.

"Shut the fuck up. You want them to hear you?" Erik said.

For three hours they listened to the voices in the distance grow closer.

"We gotta get back in the water," Erik said.

"I can't!" Iverson howled.

Erik crawled over to the man and shoved him into the water. Iverson flailed his arms and dragged himself back up onto the reeds.

"Shit!" Limbano screeched and Erik jumped just out of reach of a croc that snapped its powerful jaws missing him by inches. He lifted his body and scrambled over to Klaue. The croc lingered for a moment before drifting back down into the water.

Voices.

Much closer. Perhaps a half a mile away.

Erik could face prison time, torture, and death in an African nation that would never care to find his people, or he could try to outswim an ancient cousin of dinosaurs. Choices.

"Fuck it," Klaue said rolling himself back into the Zambezi with a soft plop. Erik searched the water for the crocs. If Klaue's arm was working properly, they could use him for protection. He was useless. Especially with a busted ankle.

"We gotta keep quiet and slip away. No sudden splashing. The croc will ignore us…maybe," Erik said.

Limbano slipped in without hesitation. He had been to prison in West Africa before. Facing a croc was a piece of cake apparently. Iverson was the only holdout.

"I think we should stay here," Iverson said, lifting himself higher into the reeds.

"Suit yourself," Erik said.

Iverson sat up and a cell phone fell out of his fatigue's side leg pocket. Erik reached over and snatched it up.

"You said you lost your phone in the river," Erik said checking the status on the fold-up cell.

"Klaue," Erik said. He tossed the cell to the man who caught it.

Klaue glanced at the phone, then over at Iverson.

"Coordinates, mate? This is all your doing?" Klaue asked.

"I thought I lost it…those…those are just coordinates to help get downriver—"

"Stop," Erik said.

Iverson was part of the crew out to get Erik and Klaue. Iverson was a pawn.

Klaue gave Erik a look. Erik nodded at him before his arms shot out and grabbed Iverson dragging him into the water.

"Don't! Wait a minute-!"

Erik ignored Iverson's pleas and shoved his head down into the river water. After ten seconds he lifted the man back up. Iverson thrashed wildly, and Erik positioned his arms and hands on the man to calm him.

"Chill, Iverson. We just want to know who put you up to this," Erik whispered in his ear.

"No one put me up to anything—"

Erik twisted the man's head, breaking his neck.

"Croc!" Klaue shouted. Erik pushed Iverson's limp body into the maw of the river beast and the three of them pushed away from the reeds to put distance between themselves and the feeding frenzy that the croc was enjoying shredding Iverson's flesh and bones before it dipped below the surface with the remains.

###

Exhaustion held him in a twilight of life and death. All three men floated on their backs as the current carried them downriver once more. For once in his life, Erik thought he might actually fail. So much of his plans depended on keeping Klaue alive, that Erik forgot that he had to stay alive himself.

Clutching onto Klaue's arm and helping the man stay afloat, Erik considered letting him go. Surrounded by killers, crocs, and deadly hippos, Erik contemplated swimming to shore and just walking out of the bush. He could very well blend into an African population. His picture wasn't the one plastered on wanted posters. They wanted two white men from South Africa.

"Shit."

Erik's thoughts distracted him and he had let go of Klaue for a second. The man's eyes were so done. Erik made the decision to go back to the bank and find a place to hide in the bush. The river would kill them all if they stayed in the swirling vicious waters. He grabbed for Klaue again to help the man focus. Limbano helped him and they finally made it on dry land just as dawn was breaking. They didn't even know what country they were in, losing all sense of direction after being in the river all night.

Erik rolled over onto his back closing his eyes tight.

Rest.

That's what he needed.

His body gave into complete exhaustion and right before he drifted away, he thought of Yani. His eyes caught the shimmery light of the new day's sun and when it struck the river, his bone-weary mind created a mirage of her, swimming nude in the Zambezi river, beckoning for him to follow her. That sly smile on her lips, the sway of her hips, the jiggle of her backside held him in a peaceful dreamlike state as his body slowly powered down.

Goddess, that was the nickname Tahir had given Erik's woman. There she was, swimming in the swirling murky river water, breasts still full from the milk she carried for their daughter. He smiled at the thought. Name it and claim it. Sydette was his. No one could tell him different.

Voices again.

Closer.

They weren't going to make it. Klaue was too far gone with his leg. He and Limbano were too tired to fight off anyone, limbs water-logged and limp.

"You're not ever coming back, are you?"

Her last words to him.

He struck the damp earth with his right fist. He had let that girl down. Gave her false hope by letting her see his face, and now he was never going to see her again.

His eyes drifted back to the river and the sun pierced his retinas, burning the sight of her back again. She was still there, his Yemanja, hands still waving toward him.

"Baby…" he whispered before blacking out.

###

"Killmonger…"

Erik shot straight up, Yani's voice in his ear.

Eyes darting around, he saw Klaue and Limbano passed out on the bank near him. He checked his watch. Four hours. He had been out for four hours. Yani's voice woke him up. It sounded like her lips were right near his ear as if she had been sleeping next to him and wanted him to wake up suddenly.

Jumping up, Erik took a moment to listen for the noise of his would-be captors.

Quiet.

The silence unnerved him, but he had to take a chance and go look for help in escaping. He left Klaue and Limbano behind and trudged through the bush. He found a well-traveled road and before he could hide, a Range Rover pulled up.

"Hey!" The driver said. For a split-second Erik almost ran, but he recognized the driver. He was a ranger that Klaue had introduced him to back at the hotel they stayed in Botswana. Shit, they were back on the side of the river and country they had started from.

"Looks like you've been swimming my friend," the driver said. Tim. That was his name.

"Yeah, wasn't by choice though. Can you give me and my friends a ride back to our hotel? We have money," Erik said.

"Hop in!"

"Give me a few minutes," Erik said.

Tim pulled the Range Rover over and waited.

"Where have you been?" Klaue said when he saw Erik running like a mad man back to the river's edge.

"Let's get the fuck outta here," Erik said lifting Klaue up and helping him keep weight off of his bad foot. Limbano assisted him and it didn't take long to make it back to the Range Rover.

Sitting in the back of the vehicle, knowing that disaster was averted, he couldn't help but think of Yani and Sydette. His vision of Yani had woken him up and tried to keep him awake. He was convinced of this. There was no way beyond blind luck that he would have woken up in time to catch Tim out on the road. It could've been anyone driving, the police, another search party after them…but this guy who happened to know Klaue was the one to see him stumbling out from the bush. This was Yani's doing. Had to be. Whatever connection, whatever strong attachment he had made with her…her spirit woke him up.

She had saved him.

But because of Iverson and whoever pulled his strings, Erik couldn't go back to her. Not yet.

The scenery passed by from the backseat and he pressed his face against the glass. His eyelids squeezed tears out and he wiped them away before the other men saw them.

"Yani, I'm trying," he whispered into the glass before he fell asleep once more.

###

"Yani, mail!"

Leona called to her from the kitchen in the apartment. Fixing her work heels on her feet, Yani stepped into the kitchen. A small brown package with her name and address sat on the kitchen table. No return address, but the forever stamp was dated with markings from Brazil.

She opened the package being careful not to chip her nails. Work at the restaurant had been busy and she was making a lot of tips that allowed her to splurge on some nice things for herself like getting her nails done professionally. Since there was no more work at Klaue's compound, she could indulge in making herself pretty without fear of damaging the costly nail job.

"Your hair looks nice," Leona said.

"It doesn't look too weird straight like this?"

"Just different. And it's just slicked down, not really straight. I like the lines you cut in it too," Leona said touching Yani's scalp. Sydette sat in her high chair staring at Yani while her fingers stuck mashed bananas into her mouth from her Dora The Explorer bowl.

She wanted to try something new with her hair to try and perk up her spirits. New hairstyle. New nails. New work dress.

Soft purple tissue paper was encased inside bubble wrap. When she pulled it all out there were two blue velvet boxes and a small light blue envelope stuck to one of them. She opened the envelope and read the card inside. Her heart fluttered.

"Yani,

Another early birthday present for Sydette and something for you as well. Tell Sweet Pea I miss her too. And you. E.K."

Yani opened both boxes. Diamond earrings. Real diamond earrings. A mother and daughter set.

"Who send you that?" Leona asked staring at the expensive gifts.

"Killmonger," Yani whispered.

She clutched the boxes to her heart.


	9. Shea Butter Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik returns...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!
> 
> Took a minute to get this done!
> 
> But I did put out a triple update (Stark's New Intern & BBBTH Vol. 2 Chp 23 went up too)
> 
> Basically, I wrote 3 different works at the same time to see if I could do it. And I did. It just took extra time.  
> Enjoy!

"You've crossed my mind, a thousand times  
The cost was fine, I draw the line  
I'm back, relapse, I'm fiending  
Yes, what's that? The fact, I'm dreaming  
Coconut oil, the scent of your body still lingers on sheets  
I got a shot at you, you wouldn't reach  
Cock back, cock back, trigger release  
Pop that top, take a sip of your holiest water  
I know I'm a part of your flow now  
See when you cut her, don't matter you love her  
And now you got part of her soul, now  
I ain't know then, but I know now…"

Ari Lennox (Feat. J. Cole) – "Shea Butter Baby"

Erik couldn't breathe any relaxed air until they had flown out of Nigeria.

It became clear after they had left the African continent that Klaue was on a master hit list in several countries he was doing a brisk business with. The man tried to play it off that he was not concerned with the new threats, but Erik could tell from Klaue's unnatural quiet manner that the man was facing a crisis. Confirmation came when Erik and Limbano took down two outed S.H.E.I.L.D. agents in Egypt as they slipped into Europe via Italy and had to take a long land haul into Afghanistan with several vehicles. Slipping into ghost-mode, they needed the help of Tahir to route them into Kabul safely. The irony. Kabul being a safe space for them.

Brain on battle mode, Kabul was to be the place to exchange coveted goods that Klaue would not reveal to anyone, not even Erik. Two weeks in the waiting period, Erik was told that he would take the secret goods back to St. Thomas and watch over them until Klaue could find a buyer. Erik could only think in three-hour units of time while in Kabul. Any future thoughts of the Virgin Islands or what waited there for him could not be entertained. Battle mode meant survive while completing the immediate task. Compartmentalize. Stay alert. Prepare alternative solutions ahead of time. Being off the grid was a life of extreme uncertainty even with the best-laid plans.

Stress ate at him.

He was abrupt with everyone around him, including Klaue. His evenings were spent in the bar inside the five-star hotel he stayed in. Klaue's way of rewarding him for saving their asses in Botswana. Erik spent twenty hours of each day holed up in his suite, ordering room service, watching mindless cable, and drinking for the four hours he left the room each day. Klaue gave him a week there. He wished he could enjoy it, but all he wanted was to finish the transfer and get the fuck outta Dodge. Return to sun, sand, clear waters…

He refused to check on Yani. Had to. Too much was happening around him with Klaue that he couldn't spare the mental energy just to look at any recent pictures or posts on her social feeds.

After polishing off what amounted to a full bottle of whiskey in one of the few hotels in Kabul that allowed liquor for tourists only, Erik received a private text from Klaue that the pick-up would go down the next day.

"Shit," Erik whispered, feeling a little unsteady as he went back to his suite. Everything was need-to- know with Klaue there, and Erik wished he had word four hours previous before he drowned his liver in alcohol. He would have to drink a lot of water to piss it out.

Showering and then packing, Erik wasn't surprised when Klaue showed up at his door.

"You look quite comfy in that robe, mate," Klaue said.

Erik finished organizing his duffel bag on the king-sized bed and stuck his hands inside the pockets of the plush robe.

"Wish you woulda mentioned go-time sooner."

"I have to keep things close. You know this. We're going near the Bagram base. My contact is an insider. Only you know this."

Erik studied Klaue's face.

"That's risky."

"What are great rewards without great risks?"

"Shits been hella sketchy, man—"

"I told you. Last gig before a little break. I'm going deep underground right after."

"How long?"

"I'm going to play it by ear, but I need you working the moment you get to Our Lady's Manor. You are going to take my prosthetic with you."

The statement gave Erik pause.

"Do what you have to do to stabilize the damn thing. I have some vibranium there, enough for you to experiment with. Use all your goddamn talents to fix this thing. I'm heading to Jo'Burg after this—"

"Are you fucking crazy? Why would you go back—"

"Why wouldn't I? The place I'm least expected to show up. I have more security there and ways to completely vanish."

"What are you gonna do? Fly over and parachute down, because there is no way you can cross borders…fuck…you're going to jump in? You crazy muthafucka."

Klaue gave a wicked smile.

"I'm a pirate at heart. You know that. Fly in…drop in."

Erik did his absolute best to keep his face neutral. He should go with him. If things were different, that would be exactly his plan. Go to South Africa, experiment on Klaue's arm there and other weapons, then prep for a Wakanda opening. Smart move would be to post up on the continent.

But he wasn't being smart.

He was being reckless. Unscripted. Compulsive. Opening himself up to trouble.

It would be so easy to tell this devil that he was going to Jo'Burg too. Huntsman or Limbano or Shipley could oversee the St. Thomas compound. He didn't need to be there…

"Run it down for me. I don't want to wait for tomorrow. You know I don't like last-minute shit."

"That's why I'm here," Klaue said.

Erik sat on the bed and focused.

###

"I don't like this."

Limbano drove to the second checkpoint of their journey, his voice gruff, and his fingers tapping on the steering wheel of the jeep they were in.

"Everything is cool, my friend," Tahir said, checking his cell, "the man up ahead is one of ours. Move over to the next lane and relax."

Limbano did as Tahir instructed and Erik could feel the man's tense mood escalate. They just needed to get past the checkpoint and then head out toward the desert following the GPS coordinates Klaue finally released to them.

Fake I.D.'s clipped to their military-issue gear, the first checkpoint had been a breeze to cross through. Erik just had to keep his face forward when he spoke so his slugs wouldn't tip off the private contractor's checking them through.

Their rendezvous point had a limited time gap, and they were ahead of schedule thanks to Tahir and his groundwork. The military base did external vehicle patrols in ninety-minute intervals and Erik had their timing down to a T. Once they passed a certain point that brought them closer to the base, they could not afford to attract any attention, hence the U.S. military get-ups to blend in.

The guard at the second checkpoint was a beefy-faced Afghan police officer in a drab olive-colored uniform. A brown flak vest covered his chest and the helmet he wore on his head looked cumbersome. He had an AK-47 pointed toward the ground as he directed cars to drive through or pull over to be inspected. Several vehicles were pulled to the side and being thoroughly checked by other officers. At their approach, his furtive glances inside their jeep let Erik know he was a newbie. But a newbie easily swayed by money to look the other way.

The police officer held up a biometric scanner to Limbano's face. He cleared.

They were waved on and Limbano visibly relaxed. Tahir patted him on his shoulder.

"Head West," Tahir said.

Behind them were Klaue, Shipley, Huntsman and a native interpreter…just in case. Erik and Tahir were fluent in Arabic, but not the nuances of a lot of Afghan contacts they could possibly run into. A third jeep brought up the rear. They all made it through the checkpoint with ease.

Simple plan.

Get in. Collect the goods Klaue had planned for Erik to smuggle back to the island. Get back to the local airport and part ways. Outside of Erik and Tahir, everyone else was firepower, each jeep filled with enough weapons to start a mini-war if needed. Whatever was inside those artifacts needed a small vetted army to get it out of the country. On top of that, Klaue only wanted Erik to guard it while they all went into hiding.

Someone inside the Airforce base was in cahoots with Klaue. Whatever was in the "package" was worth the risk, and worth going underground for a spell. Erik could only think of one thing. Intel. Intel that could destroy lives and save Klaue's as long as he held it. Intel he wouldn't take with him to South Africa. Intel that couldn't be downloaded or transferred from military protected servers, but handed off in person. Saving the man's life twice had afforded Erik the privilege to hold the goods. Alone.

They bypassed going through the private contractor checkpoints and went off-road to rendezvous ten miles from the base.

"Fuck is that?" Erik said.

They all caught sight of a speeding unescorted military S.U.V. heading their way kicking up a sandstorm behind it.

"Klaue, what is this?" Erik barked into a two-way radio.

It was too damn soon for the pick-up and too damn close to the base. They didn't even have a chance to do reconnaissance…

"It's our guy. Don't know why…shit—"

Klaue's voice dropped on the radio as they saw a wide swathe of desert sand billowing up at least five miles behind the runaway S.U.V. A caravan of vehicles chasing the lone rogue.

"Gun it!" Erik shouted to Limbano as he grabbed the AK-47 Tahir handed him.

The jeep surged forward as Limbano switched gears.

"Always cutting it fucking close…" Erik grumbled.

Limbano swung the jeep around next to the S.U.V.

A white woman in civilian clothing leaped out of the vehicle carrying a gun-metal hardshell attaché. A camo bucket hat covered her hair, and dark wrap-around visors kept her eyes hidden.

"My cover was blown!" she shouted handing Klaue the case.

Klaue's eyes peered over her shoulder as the surprise vehicles barreled down on them. Erik counted five S.U.V,'s and three military jeeps. Tahir stood next to Erik with an RPG resting on his shoulder.

"They'll scatter and surround us if I shoot this now," Tahir said.

"They'll circle us either way," Erik said as the other men stood near their closely parked vehicles with their AKs. They'd have to use their own jeeps for cover.

"What happened?" Klaue asked as the men grabbed weapons.

The woman removed her shades.

Shit. She was Klaue's squeeze from St. Thomas. Amy.

"Site exit codes have been switched every four hours on base. It took longer to secure the package and I had to move before the attache was seized and I missed your window. There was nothing I could do. I had to move," Amy said. Her eyes glanced behind her.

The vehicles were separating.

"Good luck!" Amy said as she ran back to her S.U.V., hopped in, and gunned it past them.

SSS-BLAM!

A rocket grenade streaked overhead from the sky and hit one of the oncoming jeeps.

Erik's eyes stared as a Mi-17 flew in low and fast.

Tahir let one of his rocket grenades fly striking another S.U.V. Erik kept his eyes and AK-47 on the chopper.

"This you?" Erik yelled at Klaue.

"Always have a Plan B, C, and D," Klaue said winking.

The chopper touched down behind their jeeps and a woman jumped out in full fatigues carrying a small laptop. She slammed it on the hood of Erik's jeep and typed fast.

"Nice to finally meet you in person, Killmonger," the woman said when her eyes caught his.

Erik grinned.

"Nice entrance, Linda," he said.

"Load up!" she yelled. Klaue and the others ran to the chopper. Limbano stood next to Erik, accustomed to seeing things through like him.

"This will shut down their S.U.V.s. They put Safetrak software on their cars to retrieve stolen vehicles, but that left them vulnerable to people like me. I can only disable the S.U.V.'s though…one more second….and done. Last one back!" she yelled running toward the chopper.

Once Erik and Limbano dived into the chopper behind Linda, the Mi-17 lifted up fast. Linda grabbed two hand grenades from her vest pockets, popped the pins, and dropped them down on their jeeps blowing them up.

Swooping away from the scene, Erik glanced out the open side door. Below them, he could see Amy driving her S.U.V. like a rabid bat out of hell as she headed for the mountains.

"She might make it," Erik said.

"She'll make it. I gave her a nice nest egg for this," Klaue said clutching the attaché that brought all the trouble.

Erik buckled up into his chopper seat. Linda plopped down next to him securing her own belt.

"Nice work," he said holding out his fist. She bumped her fist with his.

"I get your final approval then?"

"Hell yeah," he said.

Her face was flushed from the exertion and her smile was wide.

"Buy me a drink and thank me properly," she said.

"Bet."

###

Linda drank him under the table.

Once they escaped the desert, Klaue released everyone after money was deposited in offshore accounts and secret banks on the deep web. Erik was already comfortable with funds, but the Kabul job rewarded him handsomely with extra. Part of it was a babysitting fee to keep Erik off the market in St. Thomas for the next three months, or until Klaue was ready to emerge again from hiding.

Housed in a Lebanese hotel, Klaue treated them all to a lush meal and the best alcohol he could throw money at. They cut loose.

Everyone spruced up a bit for dinner, and Erik was right about Linda being sexy when she went all out. She was comfortable and fit in with all the testosterone and masculine energy surrounding her. Even while wearing a fancy red cocktail dress. She cursed like the best of them, and damn if she didn't make some of them look like children trying to hold their liquor.

The Black geek in both of them came out later in the evening when they started discussing ways to shut down security systems that were more complicated in just two years. He felt like he was back at M.I.T. or his old Stark internship while shooting the shit with her over coding and cybersecurity. She had a brain he could respect. She also didn't make fun of him when he had to slow down his drinking to keep his eyes from swimming. For the first time in weeks, he was feeling breezy. He survived some tough jobs and could now chill for a couple of months with a bounty in his bank account.

Tahir found a club that played decent enough music and he brought along more women that made their little party merrier after dinner.

Erik couldn't tell exactly when he let his guard down low enough for her to climb over, but on the cab ride back to the hotel Klaue set up for all of them, Linda crawled onto his lap, her lips smacking on his, and the liquor pushed him to respond.

He missed being around a woman.

Missed how they smelled.

Missed titties.

And feminine curves.

Kissing.

Softness.

He took her to his hotel room, and in his stupor, tried his best not to think of where he was headed next once he left Lebanon. Erik wiped away all images of a certain young woman with eyes that cut deep and a voice that melted his insides.

What he was about to do was just a release. No different than jerking off to porn. He wasn't cheating. That island girl was not truly his woman yet. Not until he had her in the biblical sense. And she was probably dating or seeing someone for sure. Some nigga probably slid into her DMs and wore her down. He wouldn't blame her if she moved on fast. Hell, he expected women to handle their business in his absence. He couldn't be mad if some other dude got between her thighs before he did…

Liar.

He must've been really off with the sauce if he was hearing Yani's voice in his head.

She told him before he left St. Thomas that she hadn't been with a man all the way since Chez got her pregnant. He wanted to be the first man stroking her walls with his dick. Be the first to cum inside of her. Over and over.

The liquor didn't stop his manhood from plumping up and making his pants tight.

Linda took notice and kissed him with a passionate fervor. He let her tongue slip deeper into the recess of his mouth as he felt up her chest, groaning when he held breasts and nipples again.

Stress relief.

That's what he kept telling himself.

Rolling a condom on his engorged length, he widened his knees on the carpeted hotel floor as Linda arched her back for him, ass poked out, her hands gripping the couch she was facing. She must've been really horny for him because she cut the foreplay the moment she saw his dick. They went from kissing to him lining up his glans against her weeping slit in zero to five.

"When's the last time you had dick?" he said as he pushed into her.

Her head turned back to look at him.

"Good dick, or just dick?" she asked.

He slapped her ass.

"Good dick," he huffed out as he let her feel inch by slow inch of him. He was planted in her nice and tight and her gasps let him know she was pleased.

"Oh…shit…your dick is feeling fucking great right now and you haven't even started yet," she said moaning when he pulled out slowly and sunk back into her again.

"You acting like you wanna rush shit," he said swiveling his hips as he pumped into her. Her back muscles quivered. She clutched the couch tight and pressed her forehead into the cushion.

"Fuck! You're stretching me out…hold up…let me—"

He slapped her ass again and grabbed both of her arms and pulled them back. Her head was lifted up and she couldn't get loose from him.

"Ain't no holding up. You want this hard and fast. That's how you're acting," he said.

"Oohhh!"

"Huh? Saw my shit and wanted the dick bad—"

"Yeah…yeah—"

"You gettin' it-"

"God, yes! Fuck me!"

Lips curled, balls slapping her ass, erratic horniness fueling his thrusts, Erik made Linda beg for the pounding he gave her. Pumping in and out of her his glutes flexed and unflexed, his back muscles working just as hard.

Her cell phone lit up and vibrated on the couch.

"Who calling you right now?" he asked, not stopping his thrusts. He could see the avatar of some tanned male torso.

"Shit, Sergio!" she squealed.

"Boyfriend?"

"Ooohhh!" she screamed letting her head drop down even as his grip held her arms tight.

"You fucking me and your man is calling?"

"Shut up and keep fucking me!" she shouted.

"Answer your phone."

Erik released her hands and they dropped to the floor. Her head turned to the side looking back at him.

"Hell no!" she yelped as he double-tapped her pussy, cramming himself even deeper making her eyes squeeze shut, "You feel so fucking good Eri—"

"Answer your phone, bitch!"

He struck Linda's ass again then reached down and gripped her neck. He stopped thrusting and she threw her ass back trying to keep his momentum in her pussy.

"I can call him back later."

Reaching for her phone she lifted a finger to swipe it silent, but Erik snatched up her hair and yanked her neck back.

"I said answer your damn phone. Now!"

His tone froze her. He kept his body still.

"Bitch, don't play wit me. Answer it. Talk to him."

"You are so foul," she hissed.

"I'm foul?"

The weight of his dick had her mouth open.

Erik leaned over her sweat-laced back and swiped her phone putting it on speaker. Linda slapped his hands.

He resumed fucking her.

Slowly.

"Sergio?"

"Linda…sweetheart, why haven't you returned my calls. You have me worried…"

Spanish accent. A few words of Spanish endearments to seduce her ears from so far away. Andulusian dialect. But not native to the region. His English was perfect. A dual-language learner like himself.

"I am fine, babe. New job is keeping me…keeping…busy…hmmm"

Erik pumped a little faster as he gripped her waist, causing her to lose track of language.  
"Sounds like your phone is cutting out," Sergio said.

"N-n-no…it's fine…"

Linda shoved her right hand over her mouth as Erik squeezed her nipples and long-stroked her pussy.

"Get this dick," Erik whispered and her hand left her mouth and reached back trying to hit him once more to silence him.

"Squeeze my dick, bitch," he said a little louder.  
"What was that?" Sergio said.

"I have the t-t-tv on, Serg," she blurted out in an odd octave.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's good…soooo good," she hissed dropping her head on the couch again. She bit the cushion to prevent her cries from escaping her lips.

Sergio prattled on about his job, the weather, when she was returning to Spain, and Linda responded with muffled grunts and groans that made Erik's dick harder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm just tired, Babe," she blurted out fast. She pressed the mute button on her end and Sergio kept talking. Linda tossed her ass back hard.

"That's it…give it to me…show me how much you want this dick."

"Erik! Shit!"

"How you letting me fuck you like this?"

"Oh God! You're so deep inside my pussy…Erik! Erik!"

She was turned on by her boyfriend being on the phone.

"Take it off mute. Let him hear me wearing this pussy out! I'm bustin' this shit wide open—"

"Damn—"

"You want him to know I'm digging you out—"

"Fuck—"

"Play with my balls."

Linda's fingers reached past her mound and stroked his fat sack.

"Take it off mute!"

Her fingers left his balls for a second as she unmuted herself while Sergio was still jabbering non-stop. Erik hunched down tight against Linda's back.

"You a dirty bitch," Erik whispered in her ear.  
"Yes," she squeaked.

"Yes, what?" Sergio asked.

Erik tried to hold back a laugh as Linda covered her face from embarrassment.

"Nothing," she gasped into the couch.

Erik pulled out of her while she still held her phone in her hand. He motioned for her to lay back on the couch facing him. She did what he wanted and he plunged back into her while holding her legs wide open.

Her slippery walls made him hit the bottom off her vagina and his long strokes made the squelching sounds their friction created louder. Soon, her pussy was taking in too much air and queefing sounds erupted. Erik threw his head back. Her pussy felt so good to him at that moment.

"Oh shit!" he shouted.

When he looked down at Linda her face looked horrified that her pussy was making farting sounds.

"Linda, what's going on?"

Sergio sounded distressed.

"I'll call you back, Serg. I'm getting a call from my boss," she shrieked into the phone. She ended the call and tossed her cell on the couch. Erik pulled all the way out so that her vagina could release the rest of the air trapped in it. He settled himself behind her on the couch and pulled her body to line up with his so he could insert his erection back in while holding her leg up.

"You didn't want your man to hear me cum in your pussy?"

Linda yanked on his locs with her right hand. He shifted his arm so that he held her leg back and could stroke her clit that sat like a tiny pink pearl. He could feel the light stubble on her shaved mound and outer lips as he rubbed her clit.  
"You gon' let me cum in this pussy?"

"You know I will," she said, a bit of sass in her voice. He pumped harder to knock the confidence out of her voice. He liked her begging voice more.

"Show me you want me to nut all in you."

He pressed that slick pearl of hers harder and her legs trembled. She arched her back and pushed against him, trying her best to slam her pussy down his shaft.

"I like that. Keep doing that," he commanded. Pinching her clit, he watched her breasts jiggle as she forced herself back on him, trying to match his pace. Her body jerked and shuddered. She was cumming on him and he wasn't ready for her to tap out so soon.

He held still as the last big gasps fell away from her tense mouth. When he thought she was done he thrust his hips into her again and she laid there like a dead fish.

"Help me out, baby," he whispered to her, trying to coax her to wiggle or grind her hips, or anything that would help him release.

She gyrated a little bit and he heard her suck in a breath when his dick went deep. She came back around again and started fucking him with added zeal, ushering back the intensity of his arousal.

"I'm gon' cum on your clit."

His heated panting had grown heavier and he could hear her whimpering as she opened her legs wider for him.

"Here it comes!"

He pulled out and she removed the condom from his erection. Rubbing the tip against her clit, his semen splashed a fierce streak across the top of her mound and all over her stomach. Her fingers rubbed all over his sensitive glans, smearing his cum around the spongy slick head. It was a decent orgasm. He wanted another.

They retired to the hotel bed and Erik fucked her again in missionary, this time making sure to cum first. Linda's orgasms wiped her out and it took her time to snap back from her release. His second orgasm with her was so much better, the condom felt like it had more ejaculate in it than the amount he spewed on her stomach earlier.

She gave him a nice blowjob in the early morning before they had to leave the hotel. He found it interesting that she didn't like oral sex done to her. He tried to go down on her, but she admitted readily that it wasn't her thing. His curiosity compelled him to pester her about it until she explained.

"I just don't like it. I don't get pleasure from it. It doesn't excite me."

"Have you ever had one great session?"

"No."

"Really? Cuz I can eat some pussy—"

"Erik, I don't like doing it. Do you know how many men have told me they eat pussy well? It doesn't matter. I don't enjoy it, so I don't do it."

Her voice had a touch of petulance to it so he didn't push her further on it. It was just a rare thing for him to encounter.

They shared a friendly kiss when they separated at the airport. He almost felt bad that her first job with Klaue went well but she would be left hanging until he came out of hiding.

"Hopefully we will work together another time," she said. Eyes twinkling at him, she sounded sincere. Welcoming to anything more that could happen in the future. She knew her stuff and would come in handy when he decided to make that final move. He'd keep her name on the backburner. Klaue was stoked on her so Erik would see her again. She rubbed his arm and the non-sexual touch bothered him suddenly. He was going to fly into Turkey, change planes with Klaue's goods hidden in his computer bag, fly to Miami, and then hop a flight to the Virgin Islands. He didn't want to feel another woman's touch on him. Not now. His body was filled with strange jitters. He felt nervous. Perhaps it was a bad idea to mess with Linda. He needed to feel pure. Clean. And he didn't feel that way. He had killed four people while he was away from Yani and Sydette. He didn't want that energy around them.

When he landed in St. Thomas, his mood lifted tremendously. Whatever it was about this place, it made him feel lighter and unsullied when he rode the taxi to the compound.

Once his retina scan gained him complete access and control of the compound at the front gate, Erik stood in the main driveway for ten minutes with his belongings and Klaue's next to him. Three months. He had ninety days to experiment and watch the compound. That's all. Ninety days to be still when he wanted to be.

The sun warmed his body and he took off his shirt, letting the light and heat burn away the tension he carried in his body from being with Klaue. He was back in the same place as her. That girl was somewhere on that rock with her baby. Their baby.

He tilted his head back and let the light strike his closed eyelids until all he could see were visions of pure red.

Go to the beach.

He could cleanse his body in her seawater. Take a few days alone to settle himself.

Then and only then would he feel secure enough to face her once more.

###

Yani stared at the estimate on the piece of paper that the mechanic handed her.

"This much?" she said fretfully.

"I'm afraid so, Miss."

The mechanic, Petey, gave her a sympathetic look.

"Are there things you can hold off on doing right now?"

"I took off as much as I could already."

Sydette wiggled on the side of Yani's hip, the yellow and red beads in her hair pressed into Yani's shoulder.

"I'll have to come back," she said.

"I wouldn't wait too long to fix—"

Yani left the auto shop ignoring the rest of the mechanic's words.

She felt cheated.

Buying the little-used Subaru seemed like a great deal at the time. She finally had her own car, her own transportation, and things had been going well until she noticed the Subaru vibrating hard when she came to a stop sometimes. Then there were the transmission leaks, and the need to replace two balding tires. She took the car in and the diagnosis was a failing U-Joint. It would cost about five-hundred dollars for everything and a little more if they had to order and ship parts from the States. She couldn't afford all that now. She had just put aside hard-saved money for the deposit and first month's rent on a new apartment she was sharing with a fellow nursing student from the university. She and Marla were both single-mothers and decided to pool their resources and share childcare duties around their school schedules in the fall.

She texted Chez.

I coming by to pick up the baby's money.

As she drove into Red Hook, she prayed that he had all that he was supposed to give her. His portion of childcare funds would help her get through this crisis. She could dip frugally into her savings to cover the rest. The summer season at the restaurant was coming, so she could count on tips to help plump up her funds again soon.

Pulling up in front of Chez's house, she texted him again.

I'm here.

Come inside.

Bring me the money, I have to take the baby home.

I can't, I'm here with Star. Ursula is at work.

Bring her outside then.

She's sleep.

"Fucking annoying, man," she yelled at her cell.

Sydette babbled at her from the backseat.

"I know, I know…it's your little sister. I won't wake her up. Shit."

Yani unbuckled herself and then Sydette from her car seat and carried her to the front door.

"Detty!" Chez squealed holding his hands out for his daughter.

Yani let him take her and put her hands on her hips.

"Come in for a minute," he said.

"No."

"Let me have some time with her before you jet. Let her play with her sister—"

"You said she was asleep—"

"She was, but my ringtone woke her up. Ten minutes. Let the girls be together."

"I'll just go to the house and come back—"

"Don't waste gas. You here."

"If that bitch comes home, I don't want no problems—"

"She's not coming back until three. Trippin' all the time."

Yani stepped in and saw the chaos of their household. Clothes everywhere, adult clothes, and tons of toys. More than Sydette owned. The place stank of baby wipes, cheap perfume, and cigarettes. Shoes were everywhere unorganized. Chez's various trainers, flats and heels that belonged to Ursula. A whole two-bedroom house and no place to put things away properly? Pigs.

Chez made space for her on the hard couch that was all fashion and no comfort. It made Yani's ass hurt immediately.

Chez set Sweet Pea on a blanket on the floor, and their daughter sat there looking around confused. This wasn't Auntie's house. He ran into a bedroom and came back carrying his now nine-month-old. Wide-eyed, Star looked half-sleep and irritated, her thin hair plastered to her skull.

"Look whose here!" Chez said sticking Star into a walker where her legs dangled. Sydette looked at her sister, then stared back at Yani.

"Say hi to Star, Sweet Pea," Yani said.

"Mum," Sydette said. She stuck a finger in her mouth and then pointed at Star.

"Yes, that's Star."

Chez patted Sydette's hair beads. He walked back to the couch and sat down next to Yani. They both watched the girls.

"See, they get along good."

"If you say so," Yani said. The annoyance was back.

Sydette crawled over to a pile of wooden builder blocks and began playing with them. Star shook her body to try and move, and Yani cracked up with Chez. The baby looked hilarious flopping her arms and legs like someone electrocuted her. She was cute. Literally Chez in tiny light-skinned female form. The laughter left her when reality came back again. That was his cheat baby. The outside house child. The creation that tore apart their family.

It wasn't Star's fault, and Yani did her best to keep her hateful feelings toward Star's mother away from the baby itself.

Chez turned on the tv and found a toddler-friendly channel that caught both children's attention. Yani held her hand out.

Chez reached into his pocket and pulled out some folded bills.

"All good in the hood. I even got you two hundred extra this month," he said. She was relieved.

She reached for the money. He put it back in his pocket.

"Tell me about school. You all set?"

She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Chez. I have to go—"

"You can put your business on social media, but you can't talk to your baby's faddah about it? How that sound, Yani? Serious? I need to know what you are doing while you have my child, just like you get in all my business—"

"Chill, damn. I have my schedule ready for the first semester."

"You look excited."

"I am excited."

"Good. What are you taking?"

"Pathophysiology, Health Assessment, Intro to Nursing, and Communication for Health Professionals…yeah that's first semester."

She explained to him what the courses would entail and how she was excited about wearing a nurse's uniform. She excluded any mention of her new apartment and roommate. Yani didn't want him to know anything about that until school had started for her and she had a routine going that Sydette was comfortable with. She didn't need Chez rolling by checking on her and scaring the other woman.

Yani checked her cell.

"We need to go, Chez."

"I miss talking to you like this."

He glanced over at the girls. They seemed content. Star played with the noise-makers on her walker and Sydette had her hands clapping with Cookie Monster on Sesame Street. Star squealed and Sydette stared at her, reaching up and hitting one of the noise-makers herself. Star grabbed her fingers and Sydette squealed too, then looked over at them with a smile on her face.

"I want the girls to be together more. I want them to be close. No matter how much I messed up, they are still blood. Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He pulled her money out again. She reached for it and he pulled his hand back.

"We can still be close too, gyal."

"No, we can't."

"I think we can."

She felt her skin crawl. Her belly clenched tight.

"What is this?" she asked. Her eyes went to Sydette.

"I give you something extra this month…you give me something a little extra. We stay real friendly."

Closing her eyes, Yani shook her head. She should've never come into the house.

His hand snaked over and rubbed her thigh. She kept still. Ran through options. Came up with none. She needed that money. She had to fix her car so that it was safe for her and her baby. She needed to have her own apartment so that she could be close to school and the inexpensive daycare she found. Her Aunt's house was too crowded, too loud, and too stressful for her and Sydette.

"What…what do you want me to do?"

"Everything you used to do," he said.

His eyes looked unbothered by the request. She leaned forward as he spread his legs, then snatched the money from his hand and stuffed it down her bra.

She jumped off the couch and hurried over to pick up Sydette.

"You are a piece of shit!" she screamed at him.

He sprang from his seat to catch her and she used her foot to push Star's walker, rolling the baby toward him.

"Kicking mi pickney?!"

"I didn't kick her!"

Her heart was in her throat when she rushed to the front door as Chez picked up Star.

"Bitch!"

She flipped him off and slammed the front door on her way out.

###

J'ouvert was not for the weak.

Yani was up at three in the morning doing her make-up for the breaking in of carnival season before daybreak. There would be a shit-ton of drinking and walking. And dancing. Playing Jab Jab with colored chalk and paints. And people-watching. She was going to meet her friend Kemba's co-worker who was single. Conrad. Two kids. A J'ouvert fete seemed the best occasion to meet and dump someone if there was no connection. Conrad's IG photos were cute, and they spoke a few times over the phone. He had liked a couple of her swimsuit photos and didn't act creepy about her posing on Junior's album compilation. Good job. Good teeth. Baby Mama lived in Orlando, Florida.

Yani watched Twyla throw a purple plastic shower cap on her head.

"Last year I thought that shit would wash out my hair easy without protection…nope!" Twyla said tucking loose locs under the cap.

Their cousins Cee Cee and Sonya wore black satin bonnets.

"You sure you want to leave your hair out? Some people were throwing colored paint like last year. That shit was thick and took too long to come off." Sonya said.

"What is a little colored paint or powder on a baldie, huh?" Yani said.

Sonya sucked her teeth, "Yuh brave cuz."

Yani adjusted her blue jean bootie shorts, tugged on the black fishnet stockings that pinched at her thighs, and admired her black sleeveless top with the silver lettering under her breasts: Cruzan Junction. Twyla's shirt said, 'Thirsty?'. Her other two extra-thick cousins had 'It's All Natural' on their shirts.

"Kendall really on the mobile stage?" Cee Cee asked lining her lips with a lip pencil and pushing Yani away from the bedroom wall mirror.

"You loud women woke the babies up," Leona said carrying Sonya's toddler son, Bam.

"Twyla's the one that's loud," Yani fussed shoving Cee Cee back over so she could check her eye make-up. She rubbed mica-infused lotion on her arms, neck, and face to make her skin sparkle like Killmonger's earrings once the sun rose up.

"It smells like liquor in here," Leona said.

Yani watched her cousin Sonya hide the big plastic cup of Henny she was already breaking in behind her back. Yani hid her drink in a yellow custom cup, pretending not to hear the liquor comment. Her hips were already revving up and Conrad texted her that he would meet her by the mobile music truck/stage.

Leona took Bam back to Sydette, and once she was gone, more Henny was poured into other hidden cups.

How she missed this time with her cousins preparing to fete. She had laid up in her bed with a tiny newborn Sydette the previous year watching the women prepare and she felt sad, tired, and out of place. But not this year. She was going to make her bumper roll, and if Conrad was choice, he would get her rump on his groin as she threw it in a circle.

Cee Cee pulled out a joint and Twyla snatched it stuffing it into her bra.

"Yuh, craze gyal? She right there in the next room!" Twyla hissed slapping Cee Cee's arm.

"You know Auntie did this in her day. She nuh always a saint."

"True!" Sonya clucked. They all giggled and sipped.

"Aw, damn!" Twyla said peeking out of their shared bedroom window.

"What?" Yani said coming up next to her.

It was sprinkling.

"It's not supposed to last long. On and off. But it'll help cool us down," Yani said.

"It'll be messy out there," Twyla said with a scowl.

"Messy is your middle name," Yani teased.

Twyla punched her.

"Ow, bitch. You always so rough!" Yani complained.

"Let's go!" Cee Cee cheered clapping her hands.

Moist air, a soft sprinkling of water dropping from the dark sky, Yani rode shotgun in Leona's car with the window down and her right arm hanging out feeling the air.

Cleansing.

That's how it felt riding with her family.

A stripping away of stress and worry. Freedom to dance in the streets as a Galiber Queen, long blood descendants of the first rebel Queen in their family, Queen Mary Thomas of St Croix.

Self-proclaimed royalty was still royalty and having Thomas blood in her veins garnered respect on the island to those who knew. Every girl born to them was a Queen, skipping Princess on mere principle. From St. Croix to Copenhagen, to St. Thomas, Mary's bloodline was kept alive.

"What you grinning for cuz?" Twyla asked, glancing at her as she drove toward Charlotte Amalie.

"Fireburn!" Yani shouted.

All of her cousins laughed.

"Fireburn!" Twyla yelled out of her open window.

"Respect," Yani said. She sipped more Henny from her cup, the burning of the liquor down her throat equal to the burning that lived in her DNA.

Her eyes appreciated the light rain. A cleansing. Water. And fire. And faith in her heart that all things came together for her good, a Galiber Queen.

###

Erik bought a Henny rum punch from the mobile bar with "V.I. Feters" spray-painted with pink, green, and purple letters over its white covered façade. Drinking that hard so early in the morning was a different kind of treat. He sported black trainers, black joggers, and a white tank, his body enjoying the itinerant sprinkles of rain as revelers partied hard. This J'ouvert thing was no joke. He had no problem mingling and dancing with the crowd.

The early morning darkness brought out the surreal beauty of the hills twinkling with house lights on looking like stars decorating the island. Stars and diamonds. The dancing crowd reminded him of Brazil and the times spent celebrating carnival there as a child and a young man. He gazed in wonder at all the different people dancing as individuals or as part of clubs wearing matching colored t-shirts, waving white towels or shirts, blowing whistles, and partying hard. The Black diaspora was the same everywhere they were in the world celebrating any type of bacchanal.

He was confused when he saw so many women wearing shower caps, and bonnets, but when colored chalk flew around him striking bodies with gleeful exuberance as the sky turned a brilliant purple, Erik figured out why the coverage was needed. Dark black and dark brown bodies decorated in pink, green, blue, purple, red and yellow colors smeared from the light sprinkling of rain looked wondrous and whimsical. The colors became more vibrant as the sun rose above them and the music became more infectious. Soca rhythms soaked the streets and rattled the mobile D.J. stage that most of the people followed like a huge New Orleans second line. Umbrellas included.

Erik tried to stay low key and not very close to the mobile stage. He had heard a radio broadcast mention Kendall's name, and he knew if the young rapper was there, Yani would possibly be there too, and he still wasn't ready to see her just yet. He followed the source music from a distance, sipped on his drink and flicked hands from grabbing him. The women were pretty aggressive, especially the white ones, and although he appreciated the variety of beauty and revealing shapes around him, he didn't want to be touched by strangers, didn't want to be rubbed upon while he walked and drank and shook his ass a little bit. He just wanted to observe. Marvel. Allow his drink to keep him comfortably buzzed.

The revelers became a little too dense when the mobile D.J. truck stopped. Erik slipped back near a light post to give himself room to breathe. The merrymakers surged around him anyway and a familiar face caught his eye. Her hips shook fast and she danced with a man with a t-shirt wrapped around his head.

Erik drifted away from the light post as a slender woman climbed up part of it to wiggle her backside suggestively to the crowd while wearing an outfit that was almost a bathing suit. He eased over to the woman he spotted that had his heart beating a little faster. He reached out and touched her hand and she jerked away from him, her eyes narrowed and her lips curled up in a challenge.

"Who this big nigga, yeah?" she said in a loud voice.

"Your name is Twyla, right?" he asked.

"Who you?" she said standing closer to him.

These Galiber women were fine as fuck and Erik saw men shaking hips and moving around them while sneaking looks at her tall amazon ass sprinkled from head to toe with colored chalk.

"I know your Aunt Leona and your cousin…Yani."

"How you know dem, Black?"

Twyla had her own red cup in her hand and guzzled down its contents. Her eyes took him in.

"Our Lady's Manor."

Her eyes did a slow pan of him from top to bottom.

"Ah, the bad man on the hill. You fuck up Chez, yeah?"

"Something like that."

"Why are you pestering me? Yani is around here somewhere—"

"I was just saying hi, that's all."

"Okay, hi. Now what?"

She made him smile.

"You cute bad man. Mi see why Auntie liked you so much. You not ugly like dem other ones."

The longer he stood talking to her, the more anxious he got. His nerves were spiking. Why did he actively talk to Twyla? Yani could probably spot him now. He needed to blend back into the sea of colored black bodies. He wasn't ready—

"Mi call her for you—"

"Nah, I'll find her eventually…"

He walked away from Twyla as she held her cell, making his escape toward the mobile bar that pulled up far behind the D.J. truck. Ordering straight up Hennessey he leaned against the side of the bar and took small sips of his drink. He felt weird. Off-balance. The push and pull of yearning to see her, but not wanting to see her was confusing. He was a grown-ass man who had faced shit in his life over the past two months that most people would never recover from in a lifetime, and yet there he stood hiding near a liquor stand afraid to see a woman. Him. The fuck?

On God—

His stomach dropped when he heard Yani's voice over the loudspeakers on the D.J. truck. She stood near the D.J. and Kendall on the portable stage. The mic was near her cheek and she talked to a man next to the D.J. who had switched the Soca beats to a grime sound that echoed around them all. It was a nice switch from the Soca and Reggae. Kendall's voice was picked up too and there seemed to be some confusion over another person being on the stage with them.

"Just start it and we'll figure it out," Yani mumbled.

Kendall took his own mic and faced the joyous fete crowd.

"This is for my Queens," Kendall said with a quiet storm drawl. It made Yani laugh and that sound made Erik shake his shoulders as if something light crawled across them.

Yani was covered in blue and pink chalk. Her bootie shorts accentuated the thickness of her lower half, and her black top was just titty spillage. Her short fade was no longer blonde, but platinum and somewhat straight.

"Queen Yani!"

Twyla shouted from the crowd to her cousin.

"Yes, yes, y'all, the Black Mermaid is here, Queen Yani, mi blood, mi Fam. We come from a long line of women rebels, seen? Yeah…tell 'em, Yani."

Yani lifted the mic to her lips and sang what sounded like a vengeful folk song.

"Queen Mary, ah where you gon' go burn?

Queen Mary, ah where you gon' go burn?

Don' ask me nothin' at all

Just get me the match and oil

Bassin Jailhouse, ah deh de money dey…"

Some of the revelers knew the words to Yani's a cappella performance and joined in until Kendall jumped on it.

"Where you gon' go burn, Queen? She gon' burn it all!" he yelled as a thunderous futuristic-sounding bass line slammed down and he shook his head in a wild frenzy to accompany the hard beats. Yani jumped up and down getting Kendall more hyped before she declared,

"And Queens don't vibe, hear me now…"

"With no fuck niggas!" the crowd responded back as Yani held the mic out to them.

The fete audience went buck, booties thrown in wild circles standing, and on the ground, backs arched deep, heads bobbing like marionettes being plucked by puppet master strings. It was just a cold as fuck live performance.

He couldn't get over how bold Yani was. That one line was the refrain throughout the entire song, the call and response from the crowd always the same. They finished and another boisterous Soca beat pumped up again and Erik watched Yani drop down from the truck into the arms of a man who pulled her into the melanated wave of people. The throng of bodies grew.

Yani danced with Twyla and her younger sister Anika who wore a pink tutu and carried a super soaker that sprayed blue colored water. Erik smiled when he saw Yani toss pink powder at her friends and sister with packets she held in their hands. The merriness was infectious and Erik wanted to join her, but there was pleasure in watching her be free. She bent over to allow Twyla to smack her butt and Anika shot a stream of blue onto her chest. Yani chased her tossing colored powder that flew over other people who also threw colors at everyone.

A few revelers, mainly males, asked to take pictures with her, probably fans of the album compilation. He didn't like how close most of them got to her, arms thrown around her shoulder or waist.

He lost track of her and drank a little more. It sprinkled again and he moved closer to an occupied bench and watched people jump on top of cars to dance, hang off of the D.J. stage to shake ass and grind on willing participants. He enjoyed the view of the waterfront and boats.

He thought about returning to the compound before the street party officially broke up to avoid gridlock. Perhaps get some sleep since the whole celebration started at four in the morning. A few women brushed up against him trying to entice him to dance but he wasn't feeling it. A frisky college-aged white woman standing up behind him on the bench tapped him and then wrapped her arms on his shoulders, her beer breath odor strong as she tried to rock with his body to the music.

"Nah. Let's not," he said when he turned back to make sure she knew he wasn't having it.

"You're not all that," she snapped.

"Yeah, okay," he replied turning from her and enjoying the last of his drink.

She kept bumping into him from dancing and he stepped a couple of inches away from her so he could keep his spot and not be bothered. He tossed his empty cup into the trashcan next to the mobile bar and saw that the D.J. truck was moving along with Kendall still bouncing to the music.

The bitch's hands came down on him again and his anger flared up white-hot.

"I told you once already—"

Lips on his neck.

The alluring scent of vanilla and nutmeg and fresh rain on soft brown skin.

He froze and his eyelids shut.

Sliding his hands up to caress the arms that held him, a shuddery breath left his chest and made his throat tight.

He spun around and she stood on the small bench a little above eye level with him.

Yani.

Her bewitching eyes connected with his and her inviting smile centered him. Wrapping his arms around her painted waist, he pressed his forehead into hers.

"Killmonger, why are you shaking? I scare you?"

Yes.


	10. DripDemeanor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being together again isn't easy for Erik and Yani...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter, lol! Decided not to split up a chapter and just let it ride...

"I keep rubbin' 'til your body start to tweak, ahh  
When you push up on it, put that thang on me boy  
What's popping, baby? Can you put me to sleep, yeah  
Every time you see me, do me dirty, yeah  
I'll be back, I talk that, I want that shit bad  
I can't wait 'til midnight, baby come see me

Softly, tell me would you stay baby  
You know I give you more than she  
I know just where you wanna be, yeah  
Hair-do wild, make-up on your favorite pillow, baby  
Louder than the TV, knockin' boots  
We rockin' to grindin' music playin'  
I wish you could see what I see, baby  
Comin' for you boy, don't you say a thing…"

Missy Elliott—"DripDemeanor"

The man in charge of the mobile D.J. stage perched atop the semi-truck trailer told Yani and Kendall they were not allowed to curse or say anything offensive while performing. Yani stared at Kendall because the song he planned to perform, one of the most popular songs on Junior's compilation album, had a line in it with the word "nigga" as part of the chorus that Yani repeated throughout. Along with other profanity. It was actually a positive song called "Fiyahbun" and was about their ancestor Mary Thomas.

Queen Mary.

She of the Three Queens from the Virgin Islands. It was a song about the strength of Black women who took no shit from no one. The single was being streamed and downloaded like crazy, especially in the States and Europe and Kendall really wanted to show it off live to his people.

"I'll cut the song if I hear any cursing. Seen?"

"Yeah," Kendall grumbled, "What do we do with your part, Yani?" Kendall asked.

"Let the audience say it, we can't be penalized for something they do. I'll just point the mic at them and see what happens," she said.

The truck D.J. cued up the track and Yani stood next to Kendall as he fussed with another performer who complained about the sound system cutting in certain places.

Yani could see her younger sister Anika squirting their friends with her super soaker and she felt the restless spirit of the revelers as they waited for Kendall to perform to get the celebration back on track.

Twyla shouted out Yani's name and Kendall took over. Once the music kicked in and Yani let the audience do a call and response, things went well. Kendall even seemed over-hyped, almost angry that he couldn't use profanity to punctuate his bars. But the song was still a hit, and the crowd went off with them.

Kemba's friend Conrad helped Yani down from the stage and she played jab-jab with her relatives. Conrad was a nice young man with lofty goals, and he took a liking to her, but he seemed a bit miffed that she kept getting requests to take pictures from fans of the album. She took as many pictures as people wanted because she knew it would help Kendall. She tried to explain this to Conrad, but his face showed irritation.

Most of the fans wanting pictures were clearly clout chasing to get next to her, especially knowing she was Chez's Ex, and many were just thirsty niggas trying to cop a feel on her ass while their hands held her waist. A lot of the women clamoring for selfies too were trying to get next to Kendall. Conrad stood there like a scorned lover and Yani thought he was being ridiculous. They weren't on a date. It was a meet and greet and thus far, he was just a nice guy. No chemistry.

"Anika!" she shouted when her sister painted her chest with blue water. She snatched packets of pink powder from her jean pockets, ripped them open and tossed them at Anika. Music blared from the massive stage speakers and Yani danced around ignoring the prune face of Conrad. She left him standing in a cloud of green powder.

"There's a big nigga lookin' for you, Cuz," Twyla said, her lips pressed up near Yani's ear.

"Oh, yeah? Who?" she said throwing her ass back. Twyla smacked her bum and held up her cell phone. She swiped the screen and held up a picture.

Yani's mouth went dry and she grabbed the cell.

The scars. The hair. The muscles in the arms.

"Where did you see him?!" she blurted out and Twyla's face gave her a questioning look when she took back her phone.

"He headed over toward the drink carts—"

Yani pushed through the bodies, her eyes darting around searching for Killmonger. Stomach fluttering with excited nerves, her legs rubbery, and her mind racing, she felt like she wanted to pass out for a second and had to stop and catch her breath with her hands on her knees.

She thought for sure he was gone forever, had just gotten accustomed to making it through a whole day without him being on her mind, and yet one little photo had her running around frantically looking for his ass—

She came to a complete stop when she saw him sipping from a plastic cup and watching the parade of people move past him. His hair looked longer. His tight white tank made his scars look like art. A thick Cuban link gold chain draped around his neck, the bright gold on rich golden-brown skin made him dazzling to look at.

She slipped behind a barricade and snuck behind him, taking the place of a white woman who jumped down from the small bench he stood in front of. At first, she thought she would grab his arms and shake him with surprise, but then it hit her. He was back on the island. He came back for her. He saw Twyla and asked for her. Those thoughts made her think of his last words to her. Him asking to have her. In that way. She wanted that more than anything standing behind him, taking in the shape of his back, the curve of his ass in his joggers, those biceps that were strong enough to hold her up in mid-air for a long ass time.

Her fingers reached out and slid around his neck—

"I told you once already—"

She closed her eyes and kissed the back of his neck, the coolness of his Cuban link touching her warm arms, his cologne stirring her senses. She felt his chest shudder and when he turned to look at her, she thought she saw water in his eyes. Perhaps it was the liquor he had been sipping that made his Henny-colored eyes well up. He pressed his forehead against hers and tremors cascaded through him. She held him tighter as his arms wrapped around her waist, the paint and chalk on her clothes staining his white tank.

"Killmonger, why are you shaking? I scare you?"

His lips were ferocious on hers as he cradled her face. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue curled around hers. He lifted her from the bench and she wrapped her legs around his waist, neither giving a damn about the people swarming around them.

She came up for air.

"When did you get back?"

"It don't matter," he said crashing his mouth back over hers demanding that she submit to his plundering tongue, and she did. She felt his dick growing against her mound and pulled back.

"We should go somewhere else," she panted, her lips itching to be back on his.

He put her down and tugged on his shirt to cover his erection. Clasping her hand in his, he pulled her away from the surge of bodies. She tried to keep up with him but his long strides seemed desperate, his urgency spiking her excitement at being with him again.

They walked far and in the opposite direction of the revelers.

"Killmonger!" she huffed, her feet and legs suddenly feeling tired. Trying to keep up with him was proving difficult. He looked back at her and his eyes were so bright in the sunlight. He slowed down for her and she let her other hand hug onto his arm as they walked.

They crossed over two parking lots and Yani recognized the S.U.V. parked near a corner market as one of Klaue's. Erik opened the backseat door.

"I'll get this paint and powder everywhere," she said.

"Don't worry about it," he said, helping her get into the vehicle.

Erik hopped in the back from the other side and for a moment they just stared at each other. His eyes took her in. She reached out and touched his necklace.

"This is nice," she said trying to make conversation.

He took it from around his neck and put it around hers. It was heavy. Real fucking gold. Probably five to eight thousand dollars-worth from her calculations. It hung down and rested on her breasts. He twisted the chain and pulled her neck toward him and kissed her again, their tongues out in the open sliding against each other. She felt him twist the chain tighter and she gasped, releasing his tongue as his slid up her neck and nibbled on her ear before it was back in her mouth again, her face tilted to reach his.

Fuck.

She never kissed like this before.

They were at it for soooo long. He vacillated from obscenely wide open to closed mouth tongue kissing in long intervals that made her mouth water. There was a sticky puddle in her panties and squirming in the backseat didn't stop him from sucking on her lips and licking the seam of her mouth making her pant like she was in heat.

"My pussy…" she gasped. She wanted his calloused fingers down there…everywhere.

"Baby," he whispered and his voice hitched a bit as he sank his tongue deeper into her mouth. Her pussy was throbbing just from his tongue delving into her throat, dipping in and out like he was fucking the shit out of her neck. He didn't touch her or stroke her or pet her body in any way. Just his mouth overpowering hers, tugging on the Cuban link to choke her a bit to make sure she was obedient to his lips. And she was.

His mouth went to her left ear and that hot heavenly tongue snaked in and out then did the same to her right ear. Jesus, he was fucking her ears! Her left leg started shaking.

"I still gotta work hard for you, girl?" he whispered.

"Not too hard, man, for real," she whimpered when his hot mouth plunged back into her right ear again.

Her eyes drifted down to look at his waist as he made her ears tingle with intense pleasure. Her lips parted staring at the big tent in his pants. The weight of that print had her full attention.

"I want to suck your dick, Killmonger."

He groaned in her ear.

"You want Daddy's dick in your mouth?"

"Yes!"

"You want Daddy to fuck the shit outta your throat, baby?"

"Yessss! Nigga, please!"

He chuckled in her ear at the sound of her voice pleading with him and dripping full of lust. He still wouldn't touch her anywhere else and she was ready to pull her clothes off and crawl on his lap to get closer to him.

"I want you to fuck me."

"Damn, Yani."

Her skin was on fire and she was frustrated beyond belief. He pulled on his chain forcing her face close to his.

"You been a good girl for me?"

"I'm always a good girl."

"I dunno, summa them pictures you posted online didn't make me happy."

She sucked her teeth and he pulled her in closer and choked a little tighter.

"I didn't like that orange swimsuit."

"Why not?"

"I could see that fat puss sticking out."

"So?"

Yani could feel her body tingle when he mentioned her swimsuit. She wore that one on purpose just for him, hoping he was still watching her from far away. She had played with her pussy right before taking that particular selfie so that her pussy lips were nice and puffy for him. The fact that it was the exact picture that had him riled up right now was scrumptious. She was thinking of his dick in that photo, her clit rubbing against the bikini bottom like a hard diamond.

"Whatchu mean, so? If I could see it, all them bitch niggas out there could see it too. That's too much, Ma."

He brought his face closer, his eyes real serious now.

"You been with anyone since I've been gone?"

"You?"

His eyes darted away and she felt her heart sink.

Could she really be surprised? She wanted to be the one to replenish him, welcome him back to the island with her name in his warm mouth, but a man like this didn't wait. That's what Tahir said. He used women whenever he wanted to satisfy that itch. But now she had an itch that she wanted this bad man to scratch.

"Then I guess we're even," she said.

She hadn't been with anyone. Not really. A few lame dates the month previous out of boredom. A peck on the lips here. A booty rub at the club there. Gave a hurried handjob for the fun of it. That's it. A part of her was really trying to save it all for him. She wanted to cum and cry out his name in his ear. Only his ear. Be only his. This man sitting here before her, dropping out from the big world back onto her island, a stranger who was easily leading her astray. She hated that and wanted it too.

But the way Erik's nostrils flared and his eyes got tight, she had pushed a button. A big one. He expected her to wait. How typical of men. She smirked and pulled back from him. Wiping her wet lips her eyes challenged him. He had the next move. She waited. His eyes studied her face and he still kept his fist twisting his chain.

"You fucked someone else?"

The link was so tight. Tighter now, pressing into her throat, able to leave a bruise if he kept at it. She liked it. Liked being forced to look up at him. Liked his breath on her face. Liked the crease in his forehead as his eyes seemed to let her watch his mind cook up all kinds of scenarios with her and other men. Liked that dark beard that could never hide his dimples. Liked those big sharp gold canines gleaming at her in the false safety of his other bright white teeth. Jealous much Killmonger? Good.

She squirmed in the black leather seat and his eyes looked down at her breasts, thighs, and hips. His breathing was more pronounced. It was none of his business if she fucked anyone. He could ask if she was seeing anyone, to get a sense of where their boundaries laid as a potential couple, but she wasn't going to let him know about her sex life while he was away. No matter how bland it was. Just sitting next to him had her climbing the walls and she was trying her best not to come off like a desperate woman suffering from dick drought, but he brought it out of her.

His mouth attacked hers with a ferocity of kisses that made her weak. The heat from his skin ignited hers again and she was a wet mess all over that backseat: the blue and pink paint and sweat on her body, and the slick heat between her thighs.

When he finally pushed back from her, his eyes looked different, humble even…

"Killmonger?"

"I've been here for a week, Yani."

"A week? Why didn't—"

"I wasn't ready to see you. I had too much in my head to get rid of from this work I do. I wanted to see you…I wanted to drive right to your Aunt's house the moment I got off the plane…I just…"

"You're here with me now. That's all that matters to me. I don't need to know what you do for Klaue. If you needed to get your mind right, then you did what you had to do. I'm not complaining. I missed you…"

His eyes dropped from her face and he bit his lower lip. His eyes welled up and his big body leaned forward and he rested his head on her lap.

"Hey," she whispered. Stroking his hair, she felt his chest heave a little. She kept giving him tender strokes from his forehead to his back until his breathing evened out and became less shaky.

"I…ah man…," he whispered.

"Tell me," she gently cooed in his ear.

"I had a moment out there when I thought I wasn't going to make it. Straight up die, girl. I've been in some fucked up situations before, but this time…I wasn't so sure. I don't know if I was dreaming, or hallucinating or if my mind was just trying to get me over…but…I had this image of you and I swear to God, it saved my life. I just wanted to see you again, even if it was just for a little while, Yani. I'm tired and I just…I just want to be with you. When you say you miss me… I feel like I can rest."

For true?

Yani leaned her head back on the car seat and kept her hand on him, touching him, making sure he knew she was right there with him.

How quickly the moment had turned. Hot and heavy kissing morphed into her giving nurturing caresses to his scalp.

He slept on her lap and she sat there quietly for him. She was so happy to have him back. Allowing her eyes to close, she rested against the headrest as she listened to people walk, shout, dance, and flow past the S.U.V. She dozed off for a bit until she felt her cell vibrate in her back pocket. She shifted her body carefully, letting Erik sleep while she answered her phone.

"Yeah?"

"Where you at?"

Twyla's voice was loud as she tried to talk over the music in the background.

"I found him."

"Him? The bad man on the hill?"

"Yeah. What time is it…ah man," she said. She had been in the car with Erik for over two hours.

"Auntie is looking for you. She has Sydette and Bam with her. We can't find Cee Cee or Sonya."

"Where Auntie now?"

Yani heard a ping on her phone. Twyla gave her a map flag for her Aunt.

"They over by my conch place."

"She want us to take the babies? I'm still a little loopy."

"She wants the kids to see you. You bringing that big nigga with you? Where you at? What yuh doin' with him, gyal?"

"I'm going to head over now. Give me a little time. We're way on the other side. Take about fifteen minutes."

"Sluttin' it up with his fine ass, yeah?" Twyla cackled.

"You so wrong for that—"

"We'll see you in a few minutes," Erik said, holding her phone up to his ear as he sat up from her lap.

Yani took her cell back.

"Bye!"

Erik rubbed his eyes then looked over at her.

"I was out for a minute," he said.

"Yeah, you were. You really are tired."

"Aren't you?"

"Pacing is everything."

She touched his face.

"You ready to see Sydette?"

"Sweet Pea? Hell yeah."

###

Erik held Yani's hand openly, not even caring who saw them together. She actually looked like she was proud to walk around with him. A shit load of male eyes watched Erik warily. A few times Yani was stopped to take selfies again and when they walked on, she pulled him along. His eyes kept glancing at her backside and her thighs, her black fishnets putting dirty thoughts in his mind. She had that extra juicy juicy peach and he had no shame watching all that cake bounce when she walked. The roll of her hips could start wars. He savored being with her, having his fingers entwined with hers, letting her lead him wherever she wanted to go.

A tiny sliver of anxiety entered his body as they approached Leona and the children.

The older woman stood with a stroller in front of her as she stood next to another older woman who held the hand of a chubby toddler. The little boy's eyes stared at Erik with suspicion.

"Aye. Mr. Killmonger!" Leona shouted. She lifted up her sun hat to see his face.

Stepping from the stroller she gave him a big hug.

The woman standing next to her eyed him with quiet suspicion too. He held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Erik," he said trying to make things seem normal.

The woman took his hand and he felt her eyes stare at his scars.

"Sydette, look who it is," Yani said.

Erik looked down into the stroller.

Children grew too damn fast.

Still plump, Sydette's legs were out in a pair of white baby sneakers, pink shorts and an orange t-shirt with the same words that Yani had on hers. Little red and yellow beads kissed the ends of her braids, and her solid onyx eyes gazed up at him.

Yani picked her up and held her on her hip. She pointed at Erik.

"Remember Killmonger? Yeah?"

Sydette turned her head away when Erik moved closer to her, and he had to admit, it made his heart hurt when she did that.

"Sweet Pea," he said and the baby turned her head to face him, but rested her cheek on Yani's shoulder. He held out his hands for her and she turned her head away again.

"You want to hold her?" Yani asked.

"No, don't force kids to go to people when they don't want to."

Yani smiled at him and rocked Sydette in her arms. They were both wearing the earrings he sent them. Yani took his hand again. Leona didn't even bat an eyelash at how close they were acting.

"You want me to take Sydette now, Auntie?"

"Not unless you want to take her. We just wanted to come out for a little bit and see the fun. Everything go well? People behave?"

"Yeah, it was great. You want to hang out longer, Killmonger? How are you feeling?" Yani asked.

It was already past one in the afternoon. He could feel himself needing a serious nap. Lying on Yani's lap made him want to curl up on her again.

"I do feel worn out."

"You okay to drive?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Finally!" Twyla said. She licked at a snow cone as she sauntered over to Leona. Behind her two of Yani's other female cousins joined her. Talk about a bad bitch brigade. Fuck.

"Found her, yeah?" Twyla said to Erik.

"Yep."

"Where that monster chain come from?" Twyla said, her eyes wide staring at the Cuban link on Yani's neck.

"Killmonger's. It's heavy too," Yani said.

Twyla's eyes dusted over him. Sydette's hands reached out for Twyla's snow cone.

"You don't get none lil bit," Twyla said.

"Mama!" Sydette yelled out and Erik started laughing. Twyla stuck her face close to Sydette's.

"Your Mama can't help you. This is my snow cone. Get a job begger!" Twyla said.  
Sydette babbled and her fingers pointed to the snow cone. Twyla took a big slurpy bite and walked away. Sydette's face crumbled and she cried.

"Spoiled!" Twyla teased ignoring her baby cousin.

"Hey, Sweet Pea," Yani said trying to soothe the girl but to no avail.

Erik stepped closer.

"You want a snow cone?" he asked.

Sydette's eyes went to his face and she pointed to Twyla and babbled to Erik. He held out his arms to her as she squirmed against Yani's chest, the chalk and paint from Yani's clothes smearing a bit onto Sydette's shirt and shorts. The baby gurgled more and tears squeezed from her eyes.

"It's okay,' he said.

Sydette leaned over toward him and he lifted her away from Yani. Her left hand pointed at Twyla.

"She's not sharing, huh? I'll get you one," he said.

Twyla stared at him then glanced over at Yani.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"Just over there," Twyla said pointing to a vendor behind them.

"What flavor is that?" he asked.

"Blueberry and raspberry mixed," Twyla said.

"You all taking the children?" Leona asked.

Bam's mother already had his hand and Yani took Sydette's stroller.

"Oh, kiss mi neck. We rode on the bus. You don't have the car seats," Leona said.

"We'll be fine," Bam's mother said letting her son have some of her snow cone.

"I'm going to Miss Kerry's house. Have a good time. Mr. Killmonger, it is good seeing you again. I owe you an oxtail dinner. Remind me soon!"

"I'll come pick you up later, Auntie," Twyla called as they older women moved along in the opposite direction.

"I'll take you home," Erik said after the older women left and he found himself being stared at by all of Yani's cousins.

The windows to the S.U.V. were tinted, so it would be hard to see Sydette on Yani's lap. The baby's fingers grabbed hold of his left ear, touching the big diamond there. The babbling began again.

"We better get her that snow cone before she cusses me out some more," Erik joked.

"Bye," Yani said to her relatives as she pushed the stroller.

"Not even going to tell us about this man, Yani?"

The mother of the toddler stared at Erik.

"That's her new man," Twyla said winking at Erik.  
"Where he come from?" the other cousin asked a look of shock on her face as she took in Erik's entire appearance.

"Bye ladies," Yani said.

Erik followed her and he bought Sydette a small snow cone that he shared with her. Yani didn't want one. The cold shocked Sydette, and Erik could see that her two front teeth were coming in nicely, no longer little grains of rice from when he last saw her online.

Easy.

He felt easy with the two of them as he fed the baby the syrupy sweet treat, her lips curling each time she mouthed the frozen ice. The cone melted faster than they could eat it and he threw the rest away.

They walked toward the S.U.V. and Sydette leaned into him, her head cradled in his neck but her eyes taking in the sights and sounds. The street party was winding down and they would probably get stuck in a bit of traffic, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be with them.

"Auntie is leaving for Virginia in a few days," Yani said.

"Oh yeah?"

"My other Aunt lives there and she's going to stay there for her vacation. You won't need her while you're at the compound will you?"

"Nah, I can cook and clean myself…but…"

"But what?"

Her eyes watched him as they moved closer to their transportation. She looked so cute with all the colors on her skin and hair.

"I might need a walk-through of some things. I don't know everything about the houses."

"Which one are you staying in?"

"Klaue's main house."

Yani looked surprised.

Erik took a chance.

"Are you busy for the next hour or so? I could really use your help going over the place. Klaue left me some instructions, but I bet you know that place like the back of your hand."

Yani smiled.

"You have to work tonight?" he asked.

"No. I have the next two days off."

"Can you help me?"

He wanted her with him.

"Lucky for you I have Sydette's diaper bag with me. I can show you the ropes," she said.

"I'll fix you a late lunch for your services."

"Is this a date, Killmonger? Wining and dining me?"

"I'm trying to earn my time with you."

"I see. You hear that, Sweet Pea? This man is trying to woo your Mama."

Yani reached over and tugged on Sydette's shoe.

More stares from people as he opened the car door for Yani. He folded up the stroller and placed it in the trunk.

"You can take a shower and wash your clothes while you're there," he said.

"I'll clean the car up too," she said.

"I got that."

He started up the S.U.V. She held Sydette tight, the seat belt securing them both. He sat there watching them, drinking in their faces. He was really there with them. No one could've told him three months previous that his greatest desire outside of going to Wakanda was spending time with a single mother. He didn't want children. He couldn't handle the responsibility of a serious relationship because of his work and lost an amazing woman in Massachusetts because of it, but here he was giddy about cooking for this girl and holding her baby. It didn't make no goddamn sense.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

###

Yani found some clothes in her Aunt's apartment at the compound that she could wear as her clothes were washed and dried. After he cleaned up himself, he watched her feed Sydette some strained peas and baby chicken and dumplings that were stored in her baby bag. He was surprised to see her lift up the borrowed t-shirt to breastfeed Sydette. He turned his eyes away respectfully while she nursed and fired up the outdoor grill of Klaue's main house. He cooked up some lemon chicken and made a grilled chicken salad with a strawberry vinaigrette for them.

The baby fell asleep and Yani placed her in the stroller to snooze as they ate in the dining room together. He had been tired earlier but felt energized while they ate. Yani had a healthy appetite and he was glad that she enjoyed what he cooked.

They walked around the compound as Yani pushed the baby stroller. She pointed out things that weren't on Klaue's list, things that the man never had to think of because Leona and Yani handled it over the years.

"You don't have to do much for Jerome. He can look after himself, but if you want to keep him on your good side, leave a little bowl of water on the pool wall. It'll keep him from drinking pool water. It's a saltwater pool, but he will use it and shit everywhere. The pool guy will come as many times as you want, his number is on the fridge in the front house. George is his name."

Erik took in all the information she gave him, but after a while, he stopped listening and just watched her. The tension of worrying about seeing her had left, and in its place, that strong yearning to be near her. It was already nearing five in the evening and he was dreading having to take her home.

They made their way back to the front house and she ran down to the apartment to change back into her clothes. She wore everything except the fishnet stockings. Sydette was still in a deep slumber, the day clearly wore her out.

Yani checked her cell phone and Erik felt himself tensing up again. She was ready to leave and he didn't want her to go. Not yet.

"Is it okay if I put Sydette on the bed? She should stretch out and relax," he said.

"We should probably get back to the house—"

"Stay for dinner…I mean…would you stay for dinner? I can take you both home later. I just want to hang with you a little more."

"You might want to sleep since you were tired—"  
"That was earlier. I'm fine now."

She nodded and he felt his chest ease up. Yani lifted Sydette from the stroller.

"Put her in the big bedroom, we can hear her if she wakes up," he said.

Even though she knew where that master bedroom was, she waited for him to take her there. Watching her place the baby on the bed, he stood in the doorway, and a million thoughts raced through his head. He had three months. Three months to be on the island with her. Could he live a lifetime in three months? What about her? He wanted her, but did he have the right to start something he knew he could never finish? He remembered his mother's friends when he was a child back in Oakland. The ones who were single mothers and dating. He remembered the complaints about men who started relationships, bonded with children and then bounced. It didn't just hurt the women, but the children as well. He didn't want that to happen, but his life with Klaue wouldn't permit him to stay. Erik's endgame was on the horizon and he was surprised at how transparent he was being with Yani. Being so upfront about what he wanted.

He wanted her, not just for sex, but for a taste of something else. Normalcy? A chance to pretend to have a normal life? One that he could easily let go of because St. Thomas wasn't the real world. It was a fantasy. Like that old tv show his great-grandmother loved, Fantasy Island, a place where people could delude themselves with a pretend life until it was time to board a plane again and go back to reality.

"Killmonger?"

Her voice.

He needed her. He was going to break her heart and his own, but he would do whatever it took to keep her close.

He held his hand out to her and she took it, threading her fingers with his. He tapped a small screen near the bedroom door turning it on, an intercom system that would allow them to hear the baby when she woke up.

Guiding Yani back into the main living room, Erik turned on the wall screen viewer and found a music station that gave them some nice background tunes. They sat on the couch, their knees touching, and Yani filled him in on what had been going on in her life the last couple of months. She was eager to begin school and he was excited for her. He couldn't reveal much to her, so he talked about a short trip he had to visit his relatives in Brazil without naming the country. They discussed the compilation album and Erik was honest, he didn't like too many of the songs on it, but he did fuck with Kendall's single.

"Fiyahbun slaps hard. Is that the family history you were going to tell me about? I'm back now, so spill it."

"How about I show it to you?"

"When?"

"Tomorrow. I will take you on a food tour and show you the Three Queens."

"Bet."

Her eyes watched him with a tenderness he thought he didn't deserve.

"I can't believe you are really here," she said. Her fingers toyed with the Cuban link she still had around her neck. All that gold on her brown. He reached out for it and tugged her closer to him. Her chest heaved a bit and it was hard not to notice how voluptuous she looked in her newly cleaned black top.

"It wasn't easy getting back, but I'm going to make the best of it."

"Will Klaue come back soon?"

Erik's eyes looked away from her. Her hand touched his shoulder.

"Sorry. I won't ask about him."

"I don't want to think about him when I'm with you, okay?"

"Okay."

"C'mere."

She grabbed his hand and he pulled her against him.

"Tell me you missed me again," he said.

"I missed you."

She stroked his locs and her fingernails grazed the back of his neck making him tremble.

"Say it agai—"

Her lips took his and he held onto her, letting her control the pace. Until she crawled on his lap.

Her eyes were soft brown pools of comfort, and her lips plush and warm as she gave him kisses on his cheeks and forehead. Her body was rising heat and his fingers slid up her sides and rested on her breasts. He pushed them together and her fingers rose up and pulled the straps of her bra and top down.

Shit.

Her breasts were still full and her nipples jutted out and he didn't waste a second as his tongue circled each one before he was sucking them, the sound of her moans melting any reservations he had about claiming her for himself.

Pinching her tips, he watched her face take on pure unadulterated pleasure. He felt a tightening in his pants and shifted so she could feel all of him. Her sighs had him turning into putty and when her breasts leaked a bit with milk, he licked her nipples and squeezed them hard, his suckling making his nerves calm down. She was back with him, so he didn't have to rush or worry about someone walking in on them.

She ground her bottom on his lap trying to let his length feel all that hard friction. Her hands clawed the back of the couch as she lifted and dropped herself on his dick. She wanted his heavy print sticking out to hit her mound just right. Watching her bounce on him fired him up even more. All that ass slapping his thighs had his tongue out. He couldn't stop groaning each time all that full weight came down on him.

He sought out her lips again and didn't give her a second to breathe. There was no reprieve from his urgent tongue or from his soft lips.

He tugged on her shorts.

"Take these off," he said.

For a second, Yani's eyes looked concerned. She wanted him. He knew that for sure. But maybe she was having second thoughts about moving so fast. It was obvious that their bodies ignited quickly when they were together, but he didn't want her rushed, didn't want her thinking he just wanted to hump her and then drop her off for the night.

"Baby, I just want to taste that sugar between your legs. I've been dreaming about it…lemme kiss you there the way I want to."

She nodded and shimmied out of her underwear and shorts. He pushed her back down on the couch and opened up her legs. She was limber enough to keep them wide open with her bare heels digging into the couch. He wanted to take his pants off but changed his mind when he saw her face. Nervous desire. They were still new to one another. Something was blossoming between them. It hung in the air. She was so beautiful like that, wide open for him, her hands resting on her abundant thighs, her breasts shiny with his saliva all over them.

"Damn," he sighed when he saw her vulva. No wonder she could get away with those skimpy bikini pictures, she was hairless down there, and her inner labia sat wide open, the crinkly softness so ready for him. Her clit was a swollen jewel and he gripped his erection through his pants to see how hard he was for her.

He reached down and pinched her nipples again and he saw her vulva throb because of his touch and a bit of her clear natural lubricant spilled out from her vagina. He let his thumb glide around her plump clit.

"Yani…damn girl. Pussy tryna get ready for Daddy's dick?"

"Ooohh."

Yani's eyes closed and her lips puckered. His fingers strummed around her clit, teasing, pinching, circling it with deliberate hard pressure until she was moaning for him, her eyes fluttering under her lids.

"Been dreamin' 'bout this pussy, girl."

Her opening throbbed hard again from the sound of his voice and more of her natural lubricant pooled out in a thick stream that dripped down her ass cheeks. Erik let his thumb rub up and down her wet slit and trace down to her anus.

"Killmonger," she whimpered and her fingers circled her clit, those short rounded pink nails of hers so pretty against her glossy folds.

"Play with Daddy's pussy, baby. Do that shit for me," he said.

He pulled on his dick as her fingers flicked her clit. Her pink insides glistened and he finally made the decision to pull his pants off all the way. Her eyes were glued to his shaft. He stroked it a bit just for her to see it grow harder and lift up higher.

"Look how you got my shit," he said.

His slit spilled pre-cum onto his fingers and she saw it, her lips curling up from the sight of it.

"Is that how you played with your pussy while I was gone?"

"Yeah," she gasped.

"You were being so nasty with it," he said, his eyes on her fingers that were now gently sinking into her slit.

She pulled open the fleshy inner lips wider for him.

"Fuck," he said.

He knelt down and pressed his mouth into her center and drank up all the sweetness there. His tongue didn't waste time teasing her too much. He kissed and licked her thighs and tongued down her entire vulva before he even let himself suckle her clit into submission. Her thighs jerked and her hands grabbed his hair.

"Soak this beard baby."

Yani's legs shot up above them and she pressed his face harder into her core. He lifted up and stared down at her. Those big wide eyes were on his face as he slow spit onto her folds. She watched the stringy saliva fall from his lips and land on her clit. Mixing his saliva with her wetness, his fingers traced and pressed her inner folds together, the soft scalloped wings sensitive to the touch as she pulled her knees up to her chest. He shook his beard between her legs drenching himself in her essence. She was close to letting go, her voice raw from calling out his nickname.

His tongue danced around her clit and he felt her breathing become uneven as his tongue swipes purposely missed direct pressure with her nub.

"Want me to lick it again, baby?"

"YES!"

He chuckled at the veracity of her tone. He licked then nibbled her inner labia instead and heard the irritation in her throat as she sucked her teeth.

"You don't like it when I don't give you what you want, huh?"

His tongue tip flicked just under the bud, right near the opening of her urethra and she sucked in a breath. He licked her opening.

"You taste so good. Come taste your pussy, girl."

He rose above her and forced her to raise up to kiss his lips. Her tongue swiped across his lips first and then he stuck out his wide tongue so she could lick and suck it.

"You got a sweet tongue, baby. Will you lick my dick like that?"

A throaty whine fell from her lips and Yani sucked on his tongue like she was giving him head and he groaned with delight over it. Pushing her back down he returned to the apex of her thighs.

He couldn't get over all the pussy throbbing he was seeing, it had his dick bobbing like crazy. He pried her thighs back down to her sides so he could see her face as he ate her pussy nice and proper. He got down to business with her clit and her eyes rolled back in her head. He felt comfortable enough now and let his tongue finally slip inside of her. Her hands shot behind her head and pushed against the couch as her midsection jerked up. He plucked and scissored her clit as his tongue delved inside her core with repetitive and concise thrusts.

"Killmonger…ohmigod…ohmigod…oh…!"

Flicking his tongue in and out of her, he kept his gaze right on her face, and when her eyes met his, she screamed out his name. He felt a bit of clear fluid squirt from her urethra, and her uneven breath punctuated the tight pulling he felt on his tongue as he allowed it to sit in her pussy as her orgasm rolled out from her. The sweet aroma of her folds had him in a daze.

He reached up and squeezed her breasts and there was a release from her nipples too and his tongue popped out of her pussy as he gripped his dick. Her eyes were on him, sweat falling from her face, stomach, and thighs as he lifted up from her body.

What does one do when a Goddess orgasms in front of you? You make an offering of course, and Erik fisted his dick until he was shouting her name out loud and spraying hot semen across her shiny dripping folds, her soft belly, and her heavy wet breasts. Looking down he stared at the picture of her milk rolling over his milky semen coating her brown body once more and she was beautiful. Truly divine.

His hands gripped her thighs as he tried to gather himself, perspiration dripping down his face and falling on her.

"Fu-u-cckk," he gasped and they both laughed.

"Your tongue is dangerous, man," she said stretching her arms out toward him. He pulled her up and gave his mouth to her.

"Your pussy is dangerous. I can see that right now."

"It's yours," she said.

Erik closed his eyes when he heard that and he squeezed her body against his.

"This is my pussy?" he said slipping two fingers into her sticky folds.

"Yes! All yours," she yelped, her eyes squeezing shut as his fingers curled and tapped along her walls making so much noise.

"Listen to all that," he said.

"Killmonger!"

Yani bit on her lips as he wiggled his digits inside of her.

"What?" he teased.

Her head fell back and he held her waist with his free hand, keeping her close as he worked her gushy slit.

"Can your pussy take all this dick?"

Her eyes popped open and she could see that his shaft was plumping up again. His thumb tickled her clit and he played with her folds until she was begging him for his dick.

"I be in that shit deep girl. Can you handle that?"

Her eyes were watery, his finger strokes in complete control of her body. He wanted to be in her so bad. Boxes of ultra-thin condoms sat in the master bedroom. He regretted putting Sydette in that room instead of the other guest bedroom.

"Killmonger…I'm cumming—"

He gasped when he felt her walls clench his fingers and he rode the orgasm out with her as she wailed in his ear all the pleasure she was feeling from his hand.

"Ah, dammit, Yani!"

His mouth covered hers and he circled his fingers gently as he pulled them from her quivering inner muscles. His digits were dripping with her release and he slipped his fingers in his mouth to lick them clean.

Crawling up on the couch he fell back exhausted, his release and hers draining him. If that's how he felt from just eating and playing in her pussy, he worried about how he would handle cumming inside of her. He felt like he had run a damn marathon.

Her head rested on his shoulder and her rapid breathing kept up his non-diminishing excitement. He twisted his gold chain around his hand and pulled her neck toward him.

"Tell me you're mine," he said.

She nodded her head and he shook his.

"I need to hear you say it, Yani."

Her hands cradled his face and he released the chain and leaned into her touch.

"What about you?" she asked.

He leaned back.

"What about me?"

Her piercing eyes held his gaze.

"Are you mine?" she said.

"You don't even have to ask that—"  
"Yes, I do. You not a one-woman person."

"I can be. For you, I can be."

"I told you I'm not easy. My life ain't easy, Killmonger. I'm a package deal. Understand? I'm no wham-bam jump off. If you just wanna fuck, then say that. We can have fun and then let mi be on mi way."

Her eyes were somber. Serious.

"You plan on fucking other women while you're here? If you are, then I don't want this."

"I just want you."

"For true?"

Questioning eyes stared back at him. How many men told her this? And then lied?

He was no liar.

"You are the only one I want. For as long as I am on this island…you it girl."

"Don't say that unless you really mean it, man…"

Her eyes fell away and she wiped her lids quickly, but he saw the wetness drop from her face.

"Yani…don't cry. C'mon—"

"People use me. Men…they say all the sweet things I want to hear, and then I fall for it until they realize that I'm not here for just a good lay. I have a brain. Opinions. I have a baby who needs me all the time. That's when problems come up—"

"I'm not that dude, Yani. I promise—"

"You can't make me no promises that I can trust. Not yet."

"Then let me prove it to you. I got three, maybe four months here. That's the truth. My life ain't easy either, Ma. On God. I try not to get fully involved with people because I know I won't be around long enough. So yeah, I fuck a lot of women when I can. But this is different. And I shouldn't get involved with you because you have a kid and I've seen how that scenario plays out. I should leave you alone. I know that's what I should absolutely do. I wish I had never met you."

Her eyes shot to his face when he said that.

"I've got issues I struggle with and I do some dirty ass shit out in the world. You already know this. You also know you ain't got no goddamn business messing around with me. You probably wish you never met me either. That's cuz we're in a no-win situation. I know it, and you know it. But we want to play this game anyway—"

"It's not a game to me, Killmonger."

Her lips trembled. He stroked her back.  
"What do you want to do then? I don't want to hurt you, but I'm going to be miserable here without you. Straight up."

"What will happen to you in three or four months?"

"I don't know. I work for Klaue and he is unpredictable. It's the nature of our work."

"Why live that kind of life? Can't you do something else? You are so smart, and you must have money because you spent a lot on all of this jewelry…"

Her eyes pleaded with him for an answer that could change their fate.

"There are some things I have to do before I can retire from this life."

"How long?"

"I can't say for sure. That's real talk, Yani."

She leaned away from him and cradled her arms around her waist. He felt his stomach tense with unease. This was the same conversation he'd had before in another life. Without any screaming or throwing of things this time around. It was a rational conversation. It always was. Until feelings got real thick and they were deep into the relationship. He could see the writing on the wall, recognized the same thought patterns coming from Yani, and he still couldn't let go of her. He'd read this book before and the ending was always the same. Anger. Tears. Silence.

"I'll leave it up to you. You can think about it if you want," he said.

"It would just be a waste of time," she said.

Her words stabbed him in the gut. His eyes shut while he silently collected his thoughts on how to move forward.

She crawled back on his lap and he looked at her with surprise on his face.

"I've already wasted three months on your ass thinking about you. Might as well use these next three months being with you."

His face lit up and he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a hug.

"We are so stupid," she whispered in his ear.

"Yes, we are."

"Just you and me, right?" she asked.

"I told you—"

He let his lips finish the rest of what he wanted to say.

"Mama!"

They laughed when they heard Sydette's voice echo out from the intercom in the room.

"Of course, she would wake up now!" Yani said.

She threw her arms around him and he kissed her, drinking in her mouth deeply. He was breathless and let her go, his knees gone weak.

"MAMA!"

"I'm a mess!" Yani said as she scrambled to pick up her clothes.

Erik slipped on his underwear and pants.

"Go clean up real quick in the master bathroom. I'll entertain her while you wipe up," he said.

They both went to the master bedroom. The light sensors already on the moment the baby moved.

"Hey, Sweet Pea!"

Erik made his voiced excited as Yani rushed past her daughter with her clothes and ran a fast shower. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched Sydette rub her eyes as she sat up. Her big dark eyes gazed at him and she gurgled a few baby words. She crawled over to him and used his arm to lift herself up, grabbing for his earring again.

"Sweet Pea!"

Yani rushed back out, her body still damp despite being clothed again. She lifted Sydette from the bed.

"I better change her, she's wet," she said.

"I'll wash up and start dinner. You are staying for dinner still, right?"

God, please. He didn't want to be alone.

"Yeah. We'll stay for dinner."

He practically ran to the bathroom.

###

Yani found the dinner Erik cooked delicious.

They sat around the dining table talking about the best rice they ever had, island rice versus Gullah rice, as they both ate the curried rice and shrimp he cooked. Sydette sat on her lap sucking down a few grains of rice that Yani mashed up for her and mixed into her strained peas.

She loved that Erik was an attentive listener. She found herself dominating the conversation and revealed some things about herself that she thought was a little too personal, but he wanted to know. She went into full detail of the breakdown of her relationship with Chez and confessed to him about the lackluster dates she'd had since he was gone. He seemed happy to know that she hadn't had intercourse with anyone. She still felt disappointed that he'd been with someone. She didn't ask how many. She didn't want to know that.

They spoke of serious things concerning them having full-on sex. She was on birth control. They agreed to get tested within the next few days and she gave him the name of the clinic she went to. It was all so responsible, uninhibited, and adult. Nothing like when she was with Chez. They spoke of their likes and dislikes in the bedroom, and she let him know that she used anal plugs. His eyes gave her a look that made her body shiver.

He wanted her to stay the night. She knew it for a fact even though he didn't ask her outright. But when dinner was over, and it soon got late from talking again, she asked for them to be taken home.

She needed time away from him to think about and process his return.

Twyla spent the night at Cee Cee's house and she had the bedroom at Leona's to herself. When Sydette was fast asleep, Yani masturbated like crazy. Thinking of Erik's big wide tongue on her private parts made her cum so many times. The way he talked her through orgasms sent her fingers in overdrive. She had to take another shower before she could go to bed properly.

She was nervous, thrilled, anxious, worried, and all so many other emotions while lying there all night. She couldn't sleep. There was also chatter on her social media feed about her and Erik already. A few pictures popped up on her TL and Kendall's feed with her walking with Erik. At least he had his dark shades on, but they made a striking pair holding hands. She worried that Chez would act out again because he was always scouring her feed to see what she was up to. She avoided him since their last encounter, but it was inevitable, as always, that word would get to him about Erik once more. It would probably be best to keep her relationship on the low low. She kept expecting Chez to blow up her phone, or God forbid, show up at the apartment.

When she woke for breakfast, Leona watched her like a hawk.

"You came back late. You were with Mr. Killmonger the whole time?"

"Yes. He made us lunch and dinner. We talked about my schooling and stuff."

Yani tried to keep it platonic sounding, but her Aunt could see the faint markings on her neck from Erik's chain and his teeth.

"What you plan on doing with that man?"

Yani thought her eyes would fall out of her head.

"I thought you liked him, Auntie."

"I do. But I know what he is. Do you?"

"You don't think I should see him?"

"You uh big woman now. Not a child or a teenager. You know what you should or shouldn't do."

"He won't be here long, so it don't matter anyway—"

"It does matter."

"What are you saying to me?"

Yani sat with her spoon in her cereal and Sydette sitting in her high chair right next to her. Leona sipped at her coffee.

"What are you trying to do with him?"

"Nothing."

Leona chuckled, her eyes glancing at Yani's neck.

"Nothing? Okay. You say so, that's how it is. Just be careful. Don't get careless and bring no more babies home—"  
"Auntie!"

"You heard me. You don't see how he was looking at you? Like him can't wait to plant him seed in you."

"Ohmigod. Really now? I'm not making that mistake again."

"Then you make sure him wrap up tight. He probably got babies all over. Women look at him and want to breed—"

"Please! Auntie! Too early in the relationship for alla that talk."

"Say that with them love bites on your neck, gyal…"

Yani felt her jaw go lax and she ate her cereal full of embarrassment.

"Him really like Sydette," Leona said.

Yani grinned.

"He does."

Leona cleaned her cup and stared at Yani.

"Be careful, Yani."

"I will. Trust."

Leona went into the living room and Yani let out an anxious breath. Her cell buzzed on the table.

Erik.

She answered.

"When can I see you?" he said.

"Can I call you right back?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just need to find a sitter for the baby—"

"Bring her—"

"No, it'll be too much trying to do the walk with her. I'll call you back in five minutes."

Her face was tight from smiling so hard. It was eight in the morning and he was already calling for her time. They had only been separated by nine hours.

"Auntie…"

"Hmmm."

Leona sat on her couch watching her stories on TV.

Yani stood near the couch, her fingers touching a throw pillow.

"Can I have a favor from you-?"

"How long will you be gone?"

Leona's eyes were playful.  
"Not too long. I'm taking Killmonger to see Twyla on her food tour, and then I want to show him Queen Mary."

Leona sat back in her seat.

"Showing him family stuff?"

"Yeah. Him curious about mi tattoo. He likes food too, so Twyla will give him a good time. Let him see the town…stuff like that. Maybe gone two or three hours."

"Hmmm."

"What that mean, huh?"

"Two or three hours?"

"If you can't, I'll ask Anika or Monice—"  
"I can watch her. But it won't be for two or three hours. That man been gone a long time. That not enough time for him—"

"Stop. For real, Auntie—"

"I'm just saying. You were gone a long long time yesterday."

"Three hours."

"You say so—"

"I say so!" Yani said tossing a small pillow at her Aunt, "I'll watch Bam for you tonight to make up for your time today."

"Okay, fair trade."

"Why are you looking at me like that."

"You got that look on your face."

"What look?"

"You know what I'm talkin' about. Don't act cute. And don't suck your teeth at me. Have fun."

Yani took a long shower and also cleaned up her daughter. She prepped two bottles in case Sydette was fussy about the jars of baby food Yani was weaning her on. The little girl was holding on to breast milk for as long as possible. Yani was beginning to think it was out of comfort and not nutritional need. Yani had been under stress with her car, keeping Chez at bay and worrying about her finances. It was influencing Sydette's behavior with her.

"You be sweet as pie with Auntie little girl. Hear me? Mama is going to be with Killmonger for a little while, then I come home. Alright?"

"Juice!" Sydette said pointing to her mouth.

"No more juice until dinner. Too much sugar."

Sydette fretted and bent her body back and Yani pulled her forward.

"Stop that. Don't act like Bam. I tell you no, and it's for your own good. You nuh spoiled."

She carried the baby back into the living room and put her on the carpet next to a pile of dolls and a stuffed puppy. Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket and she checked it. A notification from Kendall. She swiped the link and it was a reblogging of a photo of her and Killmonger on an island gossip site.

"Baby Mama Drama!"

The headline was in large red print under the picture of Killmonger carrying Sydette a big dimpled smile on his face with Yani clutching his arm with a grin on her face. Sydette's face was blurred out.

You see this shit? What are you doing Cuz?

Kendall's text made her feel ill.

Yani scanned through the gossip rag and the main take was the open questioning of Sydette's paternity. She read the comments under the screed and trolls were already claiming that Yani had been using Chez for his rap career, but the real father of her child was the mysterious man in the dark shades.

Ignore this shit.

She texted Kendall with more shaky conviction.

I won't respond to any of this.

She felt nervous now. Chez was always checking for that site. He already saw that photo. She was sure of it.

"Auntie, tell Sonya I will watch Bam at her house tonight."

"Why?"

"Give you a break from having kids here all the time."

Leona gave her a strange look as Yani tidied up the apartment.

She did a load of laundry before she called Erik back leaving the house.

"Thought you forgot about me," he said when she drove to the compound in her car.

"I'm on my way to the compound."

"I thought I was picking you up."

"I have to babysit my cousin's son tonight, so I'll need to drive to her house later."

"I could've taken you."

"It's ok, I'll see you in five minutes."

Erik was waiting for her in the driveway as she pulled in and parked. It felt odd coming into Klaue's sphere and not feel guarded. Erik allowed Sydette on the grounds freely, and she herself could walk around like she owned everything. It was interesting to see how Erik's sole presence made the compound feel…welcoming. Open.

He had the S.U.V. ready for them.

"Do I need anything else?" he asked holding bottles of water for them.

"Nope. You're good."

She gave him directions into Havensight and they parked near the tour guide office Twyla worked for. They could see twelve other people standing near the office. Twyla swept out wearing a teal polo shirt with the Tour Company's logo on it and crisp new khaki walking shorts. A pair of tan Birkenstocks covered her feet.

"Hello everyone! It looks like our last two guests have arrived. We will be getting started. If anyone needs to use the restroom now, you can right inside the office. This tour will run for two hours with lunch and drinks included. Please take plenty of photographs and feel free to use me as your model because I am very cute!'

The tour group laughed and it was fun for Yani to see her cousin act so professional.

No one needed the restroom so Twyla started the tour giving a thorough history lesson about the island, the people, and the culture.

There were stops to taste local drinks at several bars where bartenders spoke to the group and Twyla gave facts about the buildings and other architecture influenced by the Dutch and English and Spanish.

She was so good at her job, and Yani felt proud when Erik had several questions for her cousin that Twyla answered with joyous aplomb, even surprising Yani at some facts she herself didn't know.

The time flew by fast and they ended the tour inside of a restaurant that specialized in fried conch. Everyone ate and enjoyed the food, especially Erik, who ate so much conch that he was belching while he drank his beer.

"You have fun?" she asked.

His arm was around her chair and he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"This was great, but when are you going to tell me about this?"

His fingers stroked the back of her neck, touching her tattoos.

"What you want to know about these?" Twyla said, holding her left wrist up. Inked on her dark sienna skin were the exact same torch and cane blade on Yani's neck.

"She said she would show me," Erik said.

Twyla let a sly smile paint her lips. She glanced at the watch on her arm and stood up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this concludes the Havensight Walking Food & Drink Tour. You are free to remain here and continue your merry-making, the tour office is right next door if you would like to check out our other tour offers. Thank you for being a wonderful group, and I am so happy that I made all of your photos so much better with my presence in them!"

Twyla gave a dramatic bow and eased Yani and Erik out of the restaurant.

"I am done until seven when I do the evening Bar Crawl. Should we head over to Blackbeard's Castle?"

"Yeah," Yani said.

She held onto Erik's hand as they walked through tourists.

The castle really wasn't a castle and Twyla explained to Erik that the tower was really a watchtower built by the Danes to spot enemy ships in the Harbor. Erik was not interested in hearing about Danes or any other European history once he spotted the Three Queens Fountain right below the tower.

Riveted by the statues, Erik walked around it staring at the three women depicted holding torches, their backs to one another facing out onto the world. Twyla proudly walked next to Erik.

"Meet Queen Agnes Salomon, Queen Mathilda McBean, and this baddie right here…this is our great-great-great-extra great Grandmother, Queen Mary Thomas, she was from Antigua originally, but came to St. Croix to work on a plantation…"

Yani stood back as Erik stared at the statue of Queen Mary. Each woman wore a dress with an apron over it, head kerchiefs tied over their hair, feet bare, and eyes looking forward and beyond the island. Twyla reverted back to her tour guide voice.

"On the island of St. Croix, October 1, 1878…our Great Gran right here was part of a labor revolt known as the "Fireburn". Our ancestors fought for fair wages and when the White man acted a fool, as he is known to do, the three Queens rose up with their torches and their sugar cane blades and led the Black masses to burn it all down…"

Twyla laughed and Yani looked at Erik whose eyes were shiny with respect.

"Fireburn," Erik said.

"Fiyahbun!" Twyla shouted, startling a few tourists who had wandered down to take pictures of the fountain.

"Where you gon' go burn, Queen?" Yani sang to Twyla.

"She gon' burn it all!" Twyla responded back.

"Respect," Erik whispered, his eyes looking at the statue of Queen Mary.

"The revolt ended after a few days. They burned and tore up what they could to make those Danes understand some new rules. Buildings were burned down, fifty plantations lit up….some lootin' too—"

"Aye, reclamation, Cuz. People collect fair wages that were not given to them," Yani corrected.

"They were takin' shit, man," Twyla chuckled to Erik, "slavery had ended there in 1848, but they treated niggas like sharecroppers in the States, basically making them slaves all over again. People got tired. These women set it off. Life was not good for them and if they couldn't live well, nobody was, burn the whole fucking town down…"

"So the sugar cane blade and the torch…that's your family crest, like a coat of arms even—"

"But we carry it in our skin. For her memory. Remind us what we made of," Yani said.

Twyla nodded.

"Our Mary was sent to Amsterdam and she did jail time. She could've been hung. Thank God she already had her babies before then or else none of us would be here. She was sentenced for arson and lootin', but her death sentence was commuted to life imprisonment," Twyla said.

"What happened to her?"

"She was sent to Copenhagen to do her time but ended up sent back to St. Croix for the remainder of her sentence. Stories and myths surround that part. Some say she escaped the jail, some say she was released. No matter though. We here."

"Yeah," Yani said wiping her eye when she felt a tear start up. Thinking about Queen Mary always made her feel emotional. She wouldn't be alive if it weren't for that woman.

"You can look online and see another statue dedicated to her in Denmark. Twenty-three feet tall. Have our Queen sitting on a throne holding her torch and cane blade. Powerful. They call the statue there 'I Am Queen Mary'," Twyla said.

Yani blinked her eyes to get them focused again and she noticed a few tourists were standing near them listening to Twyla. Always ready to finesse a situation Twyla stood back from the fountain and faced the eavesdroppers.

"If you'd like to learn more about Island history, please go to Havensight Walking Food & Drink Tours!"

She waved her hand at Erik and Yani and they followed her away from the fountain, heading back to the tourist office.

Erik held her hand again. As they waited to cross a street, he leaned over and kissed the back of her neck, his lips covering her tattoos. Her skin prickled with goosebumps.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"For sharing. Will you let Sydette get the tattoo?"

"Of course. The moment she turns eighteen. It's a rite of passage. We all get one."

"That's dope," he said.

"Well, that's not exactly true, we all don't get one. Some of the family don't believe in marking the body. Mainly the older people," Twyla said.

"My parents didn't want me to get the tattoo, and they won't let my other sisters get them, even when they turn eighteen. We also have a few cousins on our Grandmother's side who don't believe in that—"

"Ridiculous," Twyla said.

"They just don't think we should be doing that. They think it sends the wrong message—"

"The message is clear. Either you are a fighter or you are a sell-out. It doesn't even have to be a big tattoo. Look at me and Yani, discreet, yeah? They can put it places where no one can see it…" Twyla waved her hands at the thought.

"You bitch!"

Yani and the others were barely passing by two buildings not too far from where Erik was parked when a silver car came to a halt right as it started to pull out from a parking spot on the street.

They all stopped wondering who was yelling out the window when Ursula jumped out of the car and ran across the street right up to Yani's face.

Ursula shoved Yani in the arm and Twyla immediately jumped in front of her pushing the woman back.

"Fuck you want?!" Yani shouted, trying to get past Twyla. Erik separated them all.

"Trying to fuck my man in my house, now?!"

"What?!"

"Don't play dumb Yani!"

"I didn't do anything like that!"

Ursula held up her cell.

"So this isn't you on my fucking couch?"

Twyla and Yani stared at the picture.

Sure enough, it was a picture of her sitting on Chez's couch in his house, her skirt looking way too short because of the angle Chez took the photo. Thigh meat just all out.

"Yeah, that's me—"

"In my house!"

"I was only there to get my child support. Chez wanted the kids to play together…"

Twyla glared at Yani like she had lost her mind. Yani felt her face get hot and her voice flustered.

"Nothing happened—"

"Chez said you offered to fuck him for more money!"

Ursula stared at Yani's neck.

"You even have marks on your neck!" she yelled.

"You need to get your man in check! I wouldn't fuck him for no amount of money. I came to get my baby's support and he said Star was asleep and he couldn't come bring me my cash. I went to get it and your baby woke up. He wanted the girls to be together and I sat on your couch so they could. But he tried to blackmail me with the money. He didn't want to give it to me unless I gave him some. But I didn't."

"He tried to force you?" Erik asked. His eyes were heated.

"He don't want you!" Ursula shouted.

Yani felt eyes from people watching the circus they were displaying. She wanted to fall into the ocean.

Twyla stepped up.

"That nigga been wanting Yani back! That's why he tried to beat her ass when he saw her with this nigga right here-!"

"Yani, he put hands on you?" Erik pulled her aside.

"He was waiting for me at Auntie's. I told you people would talk at the restaurant. Somebody told him about you."

Yani's voice began to crack. She felt mortified that this was happening in such a public way.

"You wanted to have sex with him," Ursula insisted.

"No, I didn't."

"Oh, so you didn't ask him what you needed to do to get the money?"

Ursula dialed a number and put her phone on speaker.

"Yeah?"

They all heard Chez's voice.

"I got that bitch right in front of me. Did she or did she not ask you what you wanted her to do in our house?"

"Ursula, get me off the fucking phone!"

"No, the slut is right here denying everything. We're gonna clear up the whole thing right now!"

"I'm not a slut!"

Yani slapped Ursula and when the other woman rushed forward, Erik held her back from Yani.

"Where this nigga live?" Erik asked. His voice was calm but tight.

"I can show you exactly where he lives!" Twyla said.

"Erik, don't, I don't want this…." Yani said tugging on his arm, pulling him away from Ursula.

"Who are you with?!" Chez shouted on the speaker.

"Her real baby faddah. This trick is using you. She's out here with that guy from the pictures online."

It was too much.

Twyla ready to throw hands and Erik with smoke nearly coming out of his ears. The cacophony of arguing voices wore Yani down.

"Come on!" Twyla yelled grabbing Yani's arm and pulling her toward the parking lot.

When they buckled into the S.U.V., Yani tried to dissuade Erik. Twyla yelled out Chez's address and Erik tore out of the parking lot.

"How come you didn't tell me he hurt you?"

Erik's raised voice was chilling to hear.

"He slammed her on Auntie's car. Had Yani by the throat. If I hadn't heard them and come outside, she might be dead—"

"Don't say that! He wouldn't kill me—"

"Yani, he had you in a chokehold! I saw him slam you on the fucking hood!"

Her cousin's fingers reached from the backseat to wipe Yani's face.

"Stop crying," Twyla said in a softer tone.

"This nigga tried to choke you out and he held Sydette's money over your head? Yani…"

Erik couldn't even finish his sentence. He leaned into the wheel as they sped toward Red Hook.

"Turn up here, man," Twyla said.

"Which house is it?" Erik asked.

"The white one, right there. Park over there," Twyla said.

Snatching the keys from the ignition, Erik stepped out from the S.U.V. and slammed the door.

"Y'all wait out here—"

"Nah, I'm coming to see this."

Twyla followed behind Erik. Yani jumped out and ran up to Erik pulling on his arm.

"Yani, stop!" Erik barked, yanking his arm away from her.

Banging on the front door, the moment Chez opened it, topless and in baggy jeans trying to zip up his fly, Erik snatched him by his throat and man-handled him back inside the house.

"Nigga what?!" Twyla shouted barging in.

Yani ran in and was shocked to see another woman in the house half-dressed on the couch.

"You fucking put hands on her?!"

Erik pressed his face close to Chez. Slamming him against the farthest wall in the living room, he took his right hand and continually bitch-slapped Chez.

"Fuck!" Chez kept yelling as Erik busted his lip. The slaps kept coming.

The woman on the couch tried to jump up.

"Sit your ass down!" Twyla yelled standing over her. The woman sat back and they all watched Erik's hand brutalize Chez's face.

"If you ever in your natural Black life touch her again, I will put you in the fucking ground. If you try to force her to have sex for money, I will put you in the fucking ground. From now on you will take her child support and give it to her Aunt one hour before she leaves for church on Sundays. If you are late, I will fuck you up. You won't talk to her, stalk her, or bother her for anything. If you want your daughters to have playtime, they will have it at her Aunt's house when she is not there and there is supervision watching you—"

"I can do that!" Twyla volunteered.

Yani's hand went to her mouth. She heard feet running to the front door and Ursula burst in. Twyla was on her fast.

"Don't move or you will catch hands too," Twyla said.

Yani watched Erik shake Chez like a rag doll before he slammed him one last time against the wall. Chez's pants had slipped off of his hips. He didn't have underwear on and they could see his pubic hairs and the root of his dick.

"Don't even look her way, nigga!"

Erik threw Chez down on the floor. Ursula rushed over, but her eyes finally noticed the half-naked woman on her couch.

"Who the fuck is this? Chez?!"

"How you get 'em is how you lose 'em, bitch!" Twyla screeched.

She grabbed Yani's hand and pulled her toward the front door.

Chez yanked up his pants and tried to fight back, but Erik kicked him in the balls sending him squat on his ass. Reaching for the table lamp he fell near, Chez threw it at Erik who ducked. The lamp shattered against the coffee table and Ursula screamed when Erik punched Chez square in the jaw. A sickening crack was heard.

"Erik! Stop! Please!" Yani shouted. She ran to him and threw her arms around his waist pulling him back, "He's still Sweet Pea's faddah."

For some reason, her Auntie's words from months back fell from her lips. Chez was a terrible person. But he still was the father of her only child. Erik would kill him for her and not even blink an eye doing it. Too much.

"He won't do anything ever again. I swear. Him learn his lesson, yeah? I don't want you to go to jail. Killmonger—"

She burst into tears, her eyes glancing at Chez, his face looking worse than when he beat up her last boyfriend Zachary. She buried her face in Erik's back.

"Okay…baby…it's over…"

Erik turned around, wiped his right hand on the back of his pants and threw his arms around her.

"I'll take you home," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

Everyone else in the room was quiet, the only sound was Chez gasping. Twyla opened the front door for them and Erik turned toward Ursula.

"Your man is a liar, a woman beater, and a cheat. Always will be," he said.

The other woman gathered her things and ran out past them, not even looking back.

"Better not be any cops called on us," Twyla spat as she followed them out of the house.

Yani wiped her face with her hand.

"I wish you didn't do that," she said with a shaky voice.

"I had to. Men like him brutalize women because they can. Now he knows he can't do that to you anymore."

"What if he doesn't pay his money? What if he blames me for his ass getting kicked—"

"That nigga is going to pay. Trust me on that. I'll be back over here again if he tries to be funny with Sydette's money."

"I'm scared."

Erik stopped.

"Why? I'm here."

"There's a picture of us floating around a gossip site and it's telling people that you are Sydette's Dad and that I used Chez. He might have people come after me because of that."

"Gyal, ain't nobody coming after you. Not after that ass whopping in there. Even Ursula scared of him," Twyla said waiting for Erik to open up the S.U.V. for them. He unlocked the car but stood next to Yani. Twyla climbed into the back seat and waited for them.

"I wanted you to stay in the car so you wouldn't have to see that."

"I didn't want you to kill him."

"I wouldn't kill him."

But he would do it. If she asked him to. She was sure of that. And if Chez had forced himself on her, he would be a dead man right now. As it stood he probably had a broken jaw for his fuckery.

Erik was a force of nature and he frightened her.

But he excited her also.

A little too much.

###


	11. Too Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik & Yani take a big step....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few chapters left...I think, lol. You never know with Erik.

"I won't make you pull out  
Getting it all tonight  
(All that I want)  
I just wanna go down  
In history how you like  
(Wanna be the one)  
As the one who makes you comfortable  
'Cause your lips, they got me feeling very vulnerable  
(The way that you speak to me, freak with me  
Gives me a rise)

In too deep  
Don't wanna pull out  
(And I think we're)  
In too deep  
Don't wanna pull out…"

DVSN—"Too Deep"

Erik spent an hour soaking his right hand in ice. His knuckles were bruised from handling Chez.

Yani was quiet after they dropped Twyla off at Leona's. When he took her back to the compound to retrieve her car, her silence bothered him.

"You okay?" he asked when they arrived at Klaue's.

"I'm fine."

"You still look shook up from what happened."

"It was a lot to see."

"Can you stay over for a bit?"

"No, I have to get back to Sydette and then I'm heading over to my cousin's house."

"Can I come see you tonight? We can watch TV…I can help watch the kids—"

"It's better if I babysit alone. Bam is not good with new people and he won't let us watch TV in peace."

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

Her eyes wouldn't meet his and she rubbed her right hand over her thigh in a nervous tic. He stepped closer to her and let his left hand cradle her face.

"What's wrong? You still worried?

"Yeah."

He pulled her in for a hug and he felt her soft body relax into his, her tension draining in his arms. Her face rested on his chest.

"Nothing is going to happen. Believe me."

He tilted her chin up to him and bent his head to kiss her. Her lips took his and he was gentle with her mouth.

"Call me tomorrow if you want to hang out," he said. He didn't want her to commit to anything if she still needed to get her bearings.

"I will," she said.

He watched her leave and wondered if he ruined their fragile reconnection.

Hand cool and feeling better from the ice, Erik took a look at the security feed from all around the compound. No intruder detections. No weird glitches in the security system. He checked on the secret vault in Klaue's main house under the large world globe that held the man's liquor. Afterward, he took a walk to the gun range and made his way to a false room that led down into a fully functioning wide-open workspace.

Erik had already moved in the equipment he would need to work on Klaue's arm, the prosthetic secured behind a magnetized forcefield. He had carefully disassembled about forty percent of the arm to study the mechanical functions. Klaue confided that it was a modified Wakandan mining tool he had stolen when he snatched the cache of vibranium for Erik's father. The arm used sonic and electromagnetic tech, and it was Erik's second introduction to technology from his father's homeland.

The entity known as Ultron had rendered Klaue an unwilling amputee, and somehow Klaue had jerry-rigged himself a haphazard weapon from the Wakandan tool. The first thing Erik did was to implant a secret tracking device. Once he figured out how to fix the vibranium issue in the arm, he would deliver it to Klaue personally. He would always know where the man was anywhere on the planet. It would make Erik's life easier. He made a note to order some robotic tools through Marisol in Brazil and have it FedExed to the P.O. Box he had set up in Havensight under an assumed name.

Sound was his specialty, and his days at M.I.T. were spent studying sonic warfare. He was actually excited about working on perfecting the weaponized arm. He had a small glimpse of Wakanda by accident when he was a child. Rubbing his right knuckles, Erik thought of the night he had snuck out of his parent's bedroom with his father's kimoyo beads. He was almost ten and working hard on a science project to enter into the Stark Science Expo. An affordable personal homecare robot for the elderly, that's what he was creating for the expo. Something to help his Nana who had become too frail to care for herself the way she used to. His great-grandmother was one of the great loves of his life. He wanted to make something for her to help make life easy the way she had done for his mother before he was born.

Erik chuckled to himself. How strange it was to remember how he was so enamored with anything Stark related when he was a child. Then to become Tony Stark's intern at nineteen and getting to know the man behind the Expo was a whole other level of irony. To think that Iron Man himself had unknowingly helped prepare Erik for his takeover of the world by giving him access to cutting-edge cyber tech as a teenager was a feeling he relished. There would come a day, one day soon perhaps when Erik would look that man in the face again. Maybe they would have another conversation like the one they had ten years previous where they had shared some personal things with one another during a time where Erik's father had left him a small clue reminding him of what his destiny was.

The night Erik slipped away from his parent's room with the kimoyo beads had been a life-changer. Tinkering with his robot all day with his father as a test subject and observing his father's beads glowing with a silver light prompted Erik to wait for his father to slip the beads off of his arm and rest it in the velvet casing he kept it in at night near his bed.

Erik could remember it like it was yesterday. Watching TV with his parents on their bed, his father nudged him to leave so that he could make love to his mother. His parents hadn't even noticed him slipping the beads into his pajama bottoms. He left their room and went into his retrieving the fingerprints he had lifted from his father when he touched Erik's robot project. Erik knew that his father's beads weren't just decoration. They heated up sometimes. Changed colors. Glowed when Baba didn't think Erik noticed. Vibrated.

Sometimes his father stroked the beads, not as one would do to adjust jewelry, but more like he was typing a code into it, his subtle taps catching Erik's eyes. When Erik tried tapping the beads himself, nothing happened. So he set out to collect his father's fingerprints, trying to collect enough oils in the print to try and see if he could figure out a code that he was sure his father was using to make the beads stop glowing or even vibrate.

He could hear his parents making love, something that was normal to him as a child, and it was the perfect time to experiment with the beads. His father was a deep sleeper after he had sex, and Erik knew he could put the beads back before the sun came up.

Then it happened.

He used the lifted prints and a force bipolar gripping tool to try and open a bead, but then it all went haywire when a force-field of blue light blinded him with intense brightness that flooded the room. His own fingertips had access to controlling the beads at that point and he stroked one of the symbols releasing holographic images that floated around him with images of his father's homeland. His first introduction to the real Wakanda.

His parents caught him and Erik had a glimpse into his own future. It broke his family apart for a short time. Right before the really bad times began. When his family was broken forever.

He shook the memory away before it led to a place he didn't want to go to in that moment. The immediate goal was to figure out why the vibranium was overpowering the prosthetic controls in the arm. He couldn't do that until he knew how the mining tool worked inside and out.

After taking enough 4D photos of the interior of the arm, Erik took a break to make himself dinner.

"Yo man, you can't keep blocking the walkway."

Jerome only stared at Erik as he lounged on the cement path catching the final rays of sunlight. He walked around the iguana.

"Stop shitting near the pool too, nigga," he tossed back knowing the iguana didn't give a damn and would keep defecating wherever it pleased.

Dinner was just leftover grilled lemon chicken and a baked sweet potato. He ate his meal out on the balcony and watched the sea along with a bourbon colored sunset. He didn't feel like working on the arm again, and he didn't feel like reading or watching TV.

Sitting on the balcony in the balmy weather was pleasing to his overactive brain. His mind could become manic in a lot of ways when he worked on things. He checked his cell searching for Yani's name on the gossip site she mentioned. He saw the picture causing the ruckus and was glad that his dark glasses hid most of his face. He saved the picture in a gallery file. Something about the way they looked walking together made him feel good. Sydette was pointing to something that he was smiling at, and he could see why his dimples would make the comment section blow up. The baby was smiling too even though her eyes were blacked out, her own dimples deeper than his, and Yani clutching his arm just made them look like a little family.

He would be hard-pressed to blame Chez for thinking incorrectly about his paternity. Erik almost felt bad for the dude. Not over the paternity gossip, but for losing Yani. Ursula wasn't that much of a looker, and the other side chick he had on his couch was subpar at best.

He read the comments and the breakdown seemed evenly split, half thinking Yani had stepped out on Chez, the other half stanning Yani and applauding her for moving on from a deadbeat. He wondered how it felt for Yani to be island famous not because of her own talents, but because she had a baby with a popular man-baby. He couldn't imagine dropping babies in women back to back like that.

He checked Yani's timeline and she hadn't added any new pictures or updated her feed. He scrolled through old photos of her and her avatar popped up.

"Hello?" he said almost breathless.

"Hi," Yani said.

"Hey, what's poppin'?"

"You want to come over?"

His voice got a little cocky.

"I thought your little cousin would have a problem with me?"

He checked his watch. It was almost eight.

"My cousin ended up canceling her plans. I'm at home."

He wanted to pick her up and bring her to the compound, almost suggested doing that, but then he thought about Sydette. Shit. A baby did change a lot of things. Yani would have to pack up a bag for her and then, depending on when they left his place, they'd have to maybe wake the baby up, pack her up again while disturbing the child's nighttime routine.

It also meant that if he wanted to mess around with Yani, which he did want to, he was in Leona's home and sex was out of the question.

But he wanted to see her again.

"I'll be right over," he said.

###

They watched a sketch comedy show re-run with Sydette sitting between them on the couch. Leona was fast asleep and Twyla was in the bedroom she shared with Yani watching another TV show. When an adult animated show came on, Yani lifted up her t-shirt and slipped her bra cup aside to let Sydette do a final night feed before bed. Sydette suckled but kept her eyes on Erik, and he felt himself get a little jealous. He wanted to be on Yani and kept hoping the little girl would fall asleep soon. The thought made him think of his father again and how he would get annoyed when Erik used to linger on their bed to watch TV with his head on his mother's stomach. Somewhere in an afterlife, if there was one, his father was probably laughing at him. Erik now knew how he felt when Baba wanted alone time with his mother and Erik was blocking access.

Sydette was so sweet though, and he could see her eyes getting drowsy. Her head fell away from Yani's big dark nipple.

"At last," Yani whispered, "I'll be right back."

She scurried away with the baby and went to her room. Erik stretched his arms out on the couch and waited for Yani to return.

"You want anything else to drink?"

"No, I'm good," he said making his voice softer in volume.

Yani dimmed the lights in the room.

Alone at last.

She cuddled up next to him and they watched another episode of the animated show. He put his arm around her and she snuggled closer and he wished they were back in the living room of Klaue's house. His hand brushed against her right breast and she sighed. His eyes glanced over to the hallway. The two bedrooms had their doors closed and it was hard to see the couch from where the back rooms were.

"Give me a kiss," he said.

She tilted her head up and he kissed her, already knowing she was wanting some affection by the way she was leaning into him.

"Is Kendall coming home soon?" he whispered.

"No. He's performing tonight at a club on the other side of the island."

His lips devoured hers and she squirmed on the couch. He pulled her to sit sideways on his lap.

"My turn with them titties, baby," he said pushing her shirt up. She held it up for him with her left hand and he pulled out her breasts from the cups of her bra and latched his mouth onto the right breast. He sucked on her like he needed to be fed, his lips going back and forth to lick and nibble each nipple. His dick was already getting fat in his shorts just from how he was excited by her large nipples.

He kissed her and her hungry mouth gave as much as he could greedily take. His right hand fondled and plucked at her tips. Her head turned slightly back to check to see if anyone was stirring from the back rooms.

He pulled her hand to touch his erection that grew against his thigh.

"Look what you did," he whispered.

She tugged on him and his lips pressed into hers until her fingers curled around the head of his dick. He was free-balling in his knee-length basketball shorts. They both could see the wet stain where his clear fluid was soaking through against his thigh. She gripped him tight and he pushed his face between her breasts.

"Fuck…you got me so hard. Taste me baby…"

His fingers touched hers on his tip and he let his pre-cum wet his fingers. He brought the sticky fluid up to her mouth. She sucked on his fingers.

"Put Daddy's dick in your mouth."

Her hot tongue licked off the last of the natural lubricant from his fingers. He didn't care that he was in Leona's house at that point. He pulled down his shorts and let his erection spring free, his balls felt heavy resting on the couch.

"Take care of me, baby," he said, not liking the begging tone in his voice. He pulled her t-shirt over her head and pushed her off of his lap. He was rough with her, his desperate need to finally have her mouth on him stopped him from caring about gentle nudging. Not with those big juicy tits out like that and her perfect lips hanging open, her pink tongue licking the corner of her mouth.

She widened her legs and the soft silky green shorts she wore rode up until they were wedged tight against her inner thighs. She stroked his dick with her hand. He would normally yank a woman's hair when she didn't do what he wanted right away, but there was nothing to grab on Yani, her crispy as fuck fade sleek and gorgeous, her eyes set on his.

"C'mon girl, suck this dick, stop playin'."

He slapped at her face playfully and she ducked back from him, her thumb gliding over his glans with slow deliberation. They both watched him drip from his slit a copious amount of lubricant and she just kept fingering his wide spongy tip as it slid across her thumb and fell to the floor.

Her left hand lifted up her left breast and she squeezed it, then brought it against his dick. She let his tip rub against her nipple and more fluid dripped from him.

"Yani…"

He squirmed on the couch and her eyes stayed on his, watching him, but she still didn't give him what he wanted. Her silence unnerved him but he was hypnotized by his slick glans circling her areola.

"Fuck!"

Her mouth slipped around the top of his glans and sat there, her tongue pressed against the underside of it, resting on his frenulum and giving light pulses that made the sensitive skin tingle. He thought she would insert the rest of his length in her throat, but no, she stayed right on that glans, her tongue beginning to glide around the corona, that equally sensitive ridge surrounding the head before she dipped the tip of her tongue into his opening. Pre-cum pooled onto her tongue and her wet mouth spit into his weeping slit. Soft flicks into that hole made him clutch the cushion of the couch.

"Ah…damn…"

Erik's toes bunched up and his legs jerked with his thighs.

She let a stream of saliva drip all over his shaft as her tongue ran down the underside of his erection and suckled his balls, one by one until she had them glossy with her spit. She licked back up his length and engulfed the head again and just suckled it. Her tongue kept spreading spit around the head keeping it nice and slick. Trailing her nails past his heavily groomed pubic hairs, Yani rested her left hand on his stomach and twirled her index finger around his belly button.

She had his nuts jumping, each ball sack moving up and down. He'd never had his balls react so strongly like that and he had no control over their movement. The heels of his feet dug into the carpet because his slides had been kicked off the moment she licked the seam of his sack with that honey tongue.

His dick deepened in color and he watched his balls rise up tight.

"Hmmmmph!" he groaned when she finally took him deeper in her mouth.

His eyes darted toward the hallway opening, but it was still quiet in the back.

He tried pushing her head further down on his length, but she brushed his hand away, allowing her lips to suction down his dick so slow that he grabbed a throw pillow and shoved against his mouth to keep from yelling out loud.

By the time she was bobbing her head and slurping all over his shit, he gave up on controlling the situation. When she changed the pace back to slow and sloppy wet, he was ready to slay giants for her with his bare hands.

"Whatchu doin' to me baby?" he choked out with the pillow near his waist just in case.

Her eyes challenged him.

"Sucking your dick like you want," she said sliding her lips under the head.

"You sucking the fuck out this dick."

"You like it?"

"Fuck yeah…ohhh…don't stop…don't stop…shit baby, I wanna stick this dick in your pussy right now…stretch out them fat pussy lips…"

She released her mouth from him, her bottom lip wet with saliva from his shaft. His face contorted with pleasure and he was afraid to move or else she would do something to make him wake the household up. He gripped himself and slapped her lips with the weight of his thickness.

"Open that mouth back up…open up! Shit…got my balls still jumping…"

She did as he demanded and he thrust deep into her throat, moving his ass to the edge of the couch so he could hold her head with both hands and fuck her mouth hard. She pushed back from him when she gagged and he finally felt like he had the upper hand. Her lips and neck were drenched with spit and more of the pre-cum he released in her mouth. His balls were raised up tighter.

Yani plucked at her nipples, taking her time, gazing down at her own fingers pulling on the stiff tips. She jiggled their heft for him, and just like that, he gave in again, falling back on the couch and holding his dick up for her.

"Gimme that mouth…"

Her fingers slipped down her shorts and he could hear how wet she was down there between her folds. He shut his eyes thinking of her on his bed back at the compound as he fisted himself. Her tongue licked his balls, trailed up his length again and then she deep throated him.

Erik sat there and let his body take in all the sensations that cascaded all over him. Every nerve seemed to be vibrating in his skin and his erection was even more swollen.

"Take this fat black dick in your mouth, girl."

He felt the vibration of her groan around his dick, the veins pulsing in her mouth.

"Yeah, you like that. You like this fat dick in your mouth. Say it!"

She stared up at him, all treacly and innocent-looking in the face like she didn't have long inches of veiny black cock packing her throat. Her lips peeled back from him.

"I like this fat black dick in my mouth."

"This the only dick you gon' suck from now on. Hear me?"

"Mmmhmmmm."

"You taking it deep, baby. Make a nigga feel that shit…yeah."

She was shameless with her throat game.

"I'm gon' fuck the everlasting shit out of you…wait 'til I get you in my bed…beating them walls up. Packing that pussy deep. Sucking me so good, baby. You want Daddy to bust all in your mouth…all in that mouth. So fucking nasty wit it, Yani…so fucking nasty…oh shit baby! Oh fuck!"

Her neck was working his fat dick like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't hold out much longer. The heavy surge of semen was hot at the root of his cock. He gripped the couch pillow again ready to spring it up to his mouth.

"Yani…Yani…fuck…baby…I'm cumming…I'm cumming baby…swallow Daddy's cum…you nasty bitch…giving you this big load baby…Yani!" His throat felt red and raw from trying to keep his voice down without having to smother his face with the pillow. He wanted to watch her take his nut.

Erik's hips bucked and Yani swallowed his cum. When he hit the back of her throat, he pulled out and jerked off until more thick ropes spurted all over her face.

"Ah, yeah…that's it right there…damn girl…dassit!"

He slapped his dick on her face, the shaft still stiff as it smeared more cum across her lips and chin.

"Fuck, baby. I drenched your whole face…"

Yani opened her mouth and let his cum dribble down onto her breasts where her fingers rubbed it all over her chest. Erik bent down and picked her up, putting her side-saddle on his lap again.

"I better clean up my face—"

"Nah. Take your shorts off."

"Killmonger—"

He yanked on her shorts and the force of his grip startled her.

"Take them off."

He wasn't asking her. She looked over her shoulder.

"Nobody is waking up. Do what I tell you to do."

Her eyes widened, and for a second, he thought she was going to get up from his lap. He tugged on the waistband of her shorts and she eventually wiggled out of them. She only had her bra on twisted down her shoulders and not even covering her breasts.

He shoved open her thighs and let his index finger rest on her engorged clit. He felt it twitching under his finger.

"Don't move," he said.

The slow compact circles made her whimper.

"Killmonger—"

"Shut the fuck up."

His left hand rested around her waist and his right hand played with clit and only her clit. His head rested on her right breast but his eyes stared at her clit.

"Fat pussy," he hissed. Her outer labia were so puffy. He wanted to bite her pussy lips, mark that shit up with his slugs, make her know she was all his from now on.

She wiggled her wide backside on his thighs.

"Yani…I said don't fucking move."

He added his ring finger and circled her clit even slower.

Her thighs shook and she tried her best not to move anything more than that, but his delicate fondling made her pussy wetter, he watched her pink slit wink open spewing her stickiness out onto his lap. He started making zig-zag patterns on her nub along with the circling. Her ass cheeks clenched.

"Killmonger…please…."

"Nah. This is what you did to me. You give it, ya gotta take it too, girl. Thought I told you to shut your fucking mouth…"

Yani threw her head back and her lips curled up in a pout. His teeth grabbed onto her nipple and bit hard enough to make her gasp and stare at him. His left hand slapped her ass hard, the sound echoed in the room and her pussy spasmed.

"Got my cum all over your face. I like that shit. Get used to it. I'ma put it all over you when I get you alone—"

"We're alone now—"

He slapped her clit and her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open.

"Stop being so fucking hard-headed."

He kept teasing her tight bud, never letting his various strokes go faster or slower, just the constant pressure that had her pushing hard sighs from her throat, made her chest heave so that her breasts jiggled, and forced her sweaty body to heat up even more against him. His dick was brutally hard again.

"Look at your pussy," he said.

Her eyes glanced down and her inner lips were covered in her slick.

"Won't need no lube when I get up in there."

Her chest heaved again and he kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She let go of his lips and looked down at her pussy again, his fingers constant sensual torture on her engorged clit.

"Killmonger!"

He was ready to scold her again, slap her vulva, but her desperate exhalation of breath caught him off guard as a bit of colorless fluid sprayed out of her urethra and her vaginal opening throbbed uncontrollably.

"I'm cumming…I'm cumming…I'm cumming…Gawd…" Her soft breathiness made his eyes roll back. Her voice was so sexy when she tried to be quiet and discreet. Her right hand clutched his shoulder with her nails digging into his skin.

Her face dropped onto his shoulder as she bit into his neck to keep from screaming out loud. Her orgasm seemed to last a long time before her teeth let him go and she slumped against him. He had a handful of sloppy wet pussy and his stiff dick was ready to beat down her walls. He reached for his shorts and realized he forgot to bring his wallet. The wallet and the two condoms he had hastily stuffed into it were left sitting on his bed when he had changed from jeans to shorts after working on Klaue's arm.

Erik laid back horizontally on the couch and pulled Yani down next to him spooning her. Rattled from the way she came on his hand he pressed his fresh erection between her thick cheeks and humped her like he was fucking her pussy. His body temperature was scorching and he felt sweat glide down his back and ass. His hands clutched her breasts and he dropped his scruffy cheek next to her face.

"I wanna be in your pussy, baby," he gasped, pumping against her fat ass.

Yani pressed back hard against him, flexing her cheeks so that her ass gripped his dick.

A noise distracted her.

"Twyla's up," Yani whispered. They could see the faint light in the hallway coming from her room.

They heard the soft stop and start cries of Sydette.

Erik kept pumping, his hips grinding his stiffness harder against Yani's ass.

"I have to take care of her—"

"Yani…wait a minute…lemme finish…I'm 'bout to bust—"  
"Killmonger, my baby is crying—"

"Hold on—"

She tried pulling away from him and he held her in a vice grip.

"I'm cumming baby!" he hissed in her ear.

Hot spurts shot on her back and dribbled down onto the curve of her ass.

"Goddamn," he groaned, rubbing her behind.

He released her and she ran to the bathroom with her clothes in her hand. Reaching for his clothes, he dressed quickly and sat back up on the couch. The cushion was damp so he padded into the kitchen to find paper towels to wipe up the mess they made. They should've put a towel down before they started.

Yani's body darted into her bedroom and she was gone for a long time. Erik cleaned up the couch then flipped channels on the TV. There was nothing on so he sat quietly waiting for her.

She returned carrying Sydette who had tiny jewel-like tears sitting on her cheeks. Yani took her into the kitchen and returned with a small round teething ring from the freezer. The baby's lips suckled the cold ring.

"She's in pain," Yani said.

"Baby teeth coming in are tough," he said.

Yani wouldn't sit next to him, just cradled Sydette while the baby gnawed on the ring.

"Come sit down," he said making sure he sat in the damp spot on the couch.

"I'm going to be up with her for a while…so…"

"I should leave then?"

"Yeah, it's painful for her and it'll be boring for you to stay—"

"I don't mind—"

"I'm tired. And I need to focus on her."

Her tone was neutral. He had messed up.

"I wasn't trying to keep you from her—"

"I have to deal with this now, Killmonger."

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"I have to work."

"What time—"

"I'll call you when I can see you, okay?"

He stood up and walked over to her. He looked down at Sydette and stroked her head.

"Hey, Sweet Pea. You'll have all your teeth soon and this won't hurt anymore," he said.

It pained him to see her with tears on her face and to hear the pitiful sounds she made. He stroked her cheek and then stroked Yani's arm.

"Goodnight," he said.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, grew bold and kissed her lips. She accepted it but pulled back quickly when Sydette started crying harder.

Walking out of the apartment, he thought of how he should've let her go to the baby. His need for pleasure and release made him ignore her need to handle her business. He'd never been with a woman with a child before. Actively avoided it. Maybe if he had seen her with her baby first, he would've ignored her.

He kept replaying his actions. He didn't keep her from Sydette that long. Maybe two minutes? And Twyla was in the room with the baby, so if it was a real emergency, an adult was there to handle it. He shook his head as he drove to the compound. He hoped she would call him.

###

Yani finished the Eco Tour intro to a group of thirty tourists. A Carnival Valor cruise ship had arrived for a six-hour excursion at the island, and this tour would take five hours with lunch. A full package tour of kayaking, hiking, and snorkeling.

"Let's go!" she said with true enthusiasm as she led the group to put on their vests and pick out their kayaks.

She sprayed sun-block on her arms and put some on her face as she slipped her high-def work shades on. She did another headcount and was shocked to see Erik climbing into a kayak with her group. She didn't even see him while she gave the intro talk.

"Where did you come from?"

Erik had his own wrap around shades on and his smile was seductive.

"Been here the whole time. I was standing in the back when you were talking."

"I didn't see you."

"I was to your right near the tree."

She didn't know if she felt annoyed or elated to see him at her job. She told him she would call him.

"I wasn't trying to jump on your tour, I just missed the earlier one by ten minutes, and I only took this one last minute. I'm not stalking you. I promise."

Taylor, Yani's co-guide on the trip, was already leading the kayakers out on the first leg to Cas Cay.

That damn smile again. Those dimples. And that body.

"Don't distract me," she said.

The paddle out to the cay was pleasant, and Yani brought up the rear of the group making sure no stragglers got stuck if they had trouble maneuvering their kayaks. Erik ignored her and spent time chatting with some women from Atlanta, two Black twins with cute braids piled on their heads and light brown skin that was slathered with an oily sunblock.

The three of them laughed a lot and Yani caught snatches of their conversation as Erik asked about neighborhoods and food places. Kayaking through the mangroves was filled with excited chatter and by the time they began the hike on the Cay two hours later, Yani was feeling a bit testy with Erik acting like she didn't exist at all. He partnered up with the twins again on the hike and when she tried to stay near them, Taylor had to keep reminding her to stay in the back for folks who had to use the restroom and needed to catch up without getting lost.

After a packed lunch they went snorkeling for the final part of the tour. The protected clear waters had people oohing and ahhing at colorful fish and when one of the women with Erik squealed out loud and jumped on him, Yani felt her blood pressure go up. The woman was clutching his biceps, her fingers on his keloids since he was topless.

"It's just a sea turtle!" Erik called out to everyone. The squealing twin took a long time letting go of him.

The turtle swam out to sea as the tourists stayed a respectful distance watching it as they snorkeled.

Erik's eyes sought out hers and something on her face made him dog paddle over to her. He looked her over and splashed a little bit of water on her.

"What's that face for?" he asked.

"Why you so touchy-feely?"

"Touchy-feely?"

His face scrunched up with confusion and then he smiled.

"She jumped on me."

She splashed water back at him.

"You must've learned a lot from your two new best friends, huh?"

"Girl, stop…"

He leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm still at work," she said backstroking away from him.

He watched her with a smirk on his lips and followed her.

"How's Sweet Pea?"

"Doing a little better. She just has to endure. We all went through it."

"Were you upset with me last night?"

Yani's eyes took in who was around them.

"You have to understand something. Sydette comes before anything. If I have to go to her, I don't care what I'm doing, I'm going to her."  
"Got it. Won't happen again."

He wiped his eyes and she led him further from the twins.

"Let me show you something," she said. She adjusted her tankini.

"You're at work though," he said.

"Shut up!" She said splashing water back at him.

She pulled her goggles and breathing tube back down and he did the same.

She swam over to a rock formation and pointed out some black and yellow rockfish. Erik gave her a thumbs up underwater and they saw more colorful beauties. His hand reached out and touched hers and she grabbed his hand and pulled him closer so she could see his eyes through his goggles. She lifted off the snorkel gear holding her breath and he did the same. She dived down deeper and he followed.

Baby barracudas swarmed in some mangrove roots and Erik was cautious as he swam next to her. They popped back up and his smile was bright.

"That was wavy," he said.

He treaded near her and gave her a kiss.

"People might see," she said.

"I don't care."

She kissed him back and before he could press up against her tighter, she shot away from him to return to the group.

The paddle ride back was nice mainly because Erik kept his kayak next to hers.

"You are great at this," he said, "I learned a lot."

"Good."

"I'm surprised you didn't become a marine biologist instead of a nurse. Water is your element."

"My parents used to say that."

"This job is physically taxing. You have to do this again when we get back?"

"No. We rotate. I led groups last week, and after this group is done, I'll help prep the kayaks for tonight. We do night time kayaking too."

"I should try that next time."

"It's fun."

Erik hung around as she bid the tour guests goodbye. When she was about to go clean the kayaks, he approached her. Some of her co-workers watched them.

"Call me when you have some free time," he said.

He left her standing by the dock and she wanted to leave with him. Being near him was difficult, her need to touch him was overriding her need to figure out how she would handle sex with him. When he first arrived at her Aunt's house, her clit felt like it had a heartbeat of its own. Just his arm around her was enough to make her start sweating with nervousness. She wanted him so bad, and she could tell he was going to push her to do things his way. And she wanted to do it. When he made her sit on his lap, she could not keep her mouth shut, could not keep herself from responding to his touches. When he struck her backside and her clit, she was sure her family could hear them. They couldn't mess around like that anymore in her Aunt's place. There was no such thing as simple petting with him. Or quiet make-out sessions. He was beyond that.

She finished her shift and went home to leftover peas and rice and baked chicken. She comforted Sydette with her teething ring and fell asleep before she called Erik to tell him she was home.

Working the morning shift at Eco Tours, Yani was finished by three and picked up Sydette before heading to Kmart to pick up some sales on diapers and new baby clothes. She strolled up and down the aisles with Sydette sitting in the shopping cart picking out items for the house that her Aunt would probably need.

Standing in line, she became aware of two women staring at her from behind.

"Is that Big C's baby for real?"

The woman asking had a scarf over her hair, her eyes unkind as the woman next to her stared at Sydette. Yani stood closer to the cart blocking their view of her daughter.

"You're just ignoring me?" the woman in the scarf said.

"I don't know you," Yani said turning her back toward them.

"That baby not his. Don't even look like him," the other woman slurred under her breath.

Yani started placing her items on the conveyor belt. Scarf woman took out her phone.

"Don't take pictures of my baby," Yani snapped.

The woman glared at Yani.

"I'm not hurting her—"

"Mind yuh business or leave the store."

The store clerk handling Yani's items cocked her head toward the two women, her voice loud and firm.

"Mind yours," the other woman said.

Yani picked up Sydette and kept her face away from the women.

"Do I need to call security?" said the clerk.

The two women rolled their eyes and Yani paid for her items.

"Mel, can you help this customer with her bags, please?"

Another male clerk who walked in with a few carts walked over and took Yani's things at the sales clerk's request.

"Thank you," Yani said.

Yani kept her hand over Sydette's face as she followed the young man out. No telling if other people recognized her and wanted to snap candid shots. She led the helper to her car and he placed her bags in the trunk as she put Sydette in her car seat. When she was alone, she sat quietly in the driver's seat. She was accustomed to people approaching her, but not people focusing in on her baby. It worried her.

She scrolled her social media feed and there was nothing new really. A few photos of her and Kendall under the hashtag "Juvay". A post about "Fiyahbun" being re-mixed in London with another artist adding a bar or two. Kendall was probably over the moon and Yani wondered who the other artist would be.

She checked a few other hashtags with her name and it was mainly photos of her with fans of the album, and a couple of old pictures of her and Chez in happier times. She saw the two women who were behind her in the line leave the store. She still felt unnerved. She would have to start keeping Sydette covered, or maybe go to stores later at night or early in the morning. She could handle things when it was just directed at her. But not her baby.

If she was to be with Killmonger, they would have to limit their public interactions, especially if Sydette was with them.

###

Eight days.

Eight days since Erik swam with her at Eco Tours, and eight days since she had seen him in person.

Her time had been spent working her two jobs and caring for Sydette. She left him messages twice but kept missing his calls because she would be traveling between Eco-Tours and the restaurant. His concern when he did talk to her on the third day was to make sure she was rested and able to spend quality time with Sydette, while also studying up for school in the fall. He said he was working on some things for Klaue that took up most of his time, and she missed talking to him in person. By that sixth day, he stopped leaving text or voice messages.

The eighth day of not hearing from him filled her with dismay. It was a rare day off for her, and she took the time to visit the clinic to get tested, leaving Sydette with Kendall for two hours. She spent the rest of the day looking after Sydette and checking her cell every fifteen minutes until she finally packed the baby up in her car and drove to the compound.

Standing in front of the gate in the dark, she hit the intercom button several times. She called him on the cell three times and still had no response. He didn't even have her on read for her texts.

Maybe he left the island again.

She pressed the intercom again and felt an overwhelming sadness come over her. Her lip trembled and she felt her eyes welling up.

Maybe he had changed his mind about her. Maybe he was off with someone else who didn't work all the time or have a baby to care for. Maybe he ghosted her and—

"Hey. Yani. What are you doing here? You have the baby with you?"

He stared at her face from the security vid screen.

"Hold on," he said.

She heard a loud buzz and the main gate rolled open.

She didn't bother to drive the car in, just walked in with the baby in her arms. Making her way to the main house, Erik met her halfway down.

"What's going on?" he asked.

He wore comfortable sweats with slides and some light green protective goggles rested on top of his head.

"Yani?"

She pressed her face into his chest.

He took Sydette from her arms and she buried her face more. He threw an arm around her.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I just want to see you," she said, "I thought you were gone."

"Ah, girl. I'm still here—"

"You never answer your phone or return my calls—"

"I've been working non-stop. So have you—"

She felt stupid for bawling into his shirt.

"Come on," he said.

He walked her and the baby down into Klaue's main house and sat her on the balcony lounger facing the ocean. He held Sydette and the baby sat quietly looking up at Yani.

Yani wiped her eyes and sat back into the cushiony softness of the lounger.

"It's been eight days since I've seen you. I've been working…I went to the clinic…I've been prepping for school. Sydette still has teeth pain…"

"It's hard doing everything by yourself. I know. I wanted to give you space to handle your life. I don't want to intrude or put pressure on you. I'm new to this type of relationship, still trying to figure out where I fit in on your schedule. I wanted to see you too. Don't think I didn't."

"I want to make time for you—"

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Yani."

Erik pulled her in closer and she rested her cheek on his shoulder. Sydette reached for her and Yani picked her up and held her as she leaned into Erik.

"It's tough. It's more crowded at my Aunt's house and I'm tired all the time."

They watched the slow lazy waves of the high tide roll in. Erik rubbed her arm and Sydette sat with her head against her chest.

"I'm just so tired…"

"Rest then," he said.

It was the last thing she heard before her eyes fell shut.

###

Water.

Sea Birds.

Fresh ocean air.

Yani's eyes popped open and she sat up fast and disoriented.

"Sydette?"

Her eyes ogled the room she was in and for a moment she thought she was dreaming because she didn't recognize her bedroom.

She wasn't in her bedroom.

She was in Erik's bedroom.

Wearing only her t-shirt that she drove over in, Yani pulled the covers back and stepped off the plush mattress and silk sheets. The wall to wall windows were partially open and she could smell clean air rushing off of the sea.

Shit. It was morning.

"Killmonger!"

She rushed out of the master bedroom and found Sydette sitting back out on the balcony with Erik. They both sat on yoga mats facing the water. Erik had his hands out in open palm prayer reception, and Sydette was right next to him, sitting up and watching his face. Her teething ring was clutched in her fingers.

Yani stopped to watch them.

She could hear Erik whispering morning prayers in Arabic, his hair tied up, and his blue linen shirt matching the morning blue of the sky.

"Mama!"

Sydette crawled to Yani as soon as she saw her, and Erik laughed at how fast she could get across the floor.

Yani reached down and picked the baby up.

Erik stood and stared at her. For a long time.

When he walked into the house, he stroked her cheek.

"What time is it?" she asked.

She was disoriented, didn't even know where her cell was, and Klaue didn't keep clocks in the house. Our Lady's Manor was to be a timeless place to relax for him.

"Nine."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep on you," she said.

"You were exhausted. I put you to bed. Sydette and I were right there with you."

"I left all her stuff—"

"I brought it in from your car when I drove it into the garage last night."

He took Sydette away from her again, and her daughter squealed and played with Erik's locs.

"Go back to rest. You can sleep as long as you want. I let Twyla know where you were."

Sleep.

God, that's all she wanted to do.

"I'll watch Sydette."

"It's past her morning meal," Yani said.

"She's good. She ate already. There was a jar of pears and peas in your baby bag. She's been bathed, diapers changed, the whole nine yards. Go on back to bed. If she needs you, I'll bring her to you."

She hesitated.

"Are we keeping you from your work?"

"Nah. Today will be an off day. All day."

She nodded and his eyes were gazing at her again in a strange way.

"What is it?"

"I want you to make a decision."

"What kind of decision?"

"I want you and the baby to stay here with me. I'll hire you to be my personal housekeeper and cook. But you don't have to do anything. Just take care of Sydette and do what you want to do before you start school. I'll pay you whatever you make at your jobs…double. I know you like the Eco Tours place a lot, so if you want to work there once or twice a week, I'll take care of Sydette, or take her to your Aunt's while you work outside the compound—"

"Killmonger, that's—"

"Let me give you this. Okay? That way we'll have time together when you want. And you don't have to worry about me not calling. I'll be right here with you."

"We're still…you're asking me to live with you…with a baby…"

"I don't want to see you crying at the front gate worried about me."

"That's huge. What if—"

"If you think I'm moving too fast, you and the baby can have any of the other two houses for yourselves. You make up your own schedule. I'll need you here to watch the place anyway when I deliver something to Klaue next month. Or maybe sooner. Your Aunt will be gone, so who else will I have? Think of it as your regular Klaue job if it makes you more comfortable with the arrangement."

She watched his face.

This man was something else.

"Any of the other two houses?"

"Your choice. Move in today if you want."

"I want to think about this."

"You know you don't have to think too hard, Yani."

Her heart palpitated.

Live here? In paradise? Beach all to herself? A big soft bed. Peace and quiet. Her baby swimming in a pool with her and being able to be in the sea whenever they wanted to be. Together. Sweet Pea crawling in the soft grass and being around trees and flowers. Getting to know Jerome. Having a mother who was relaxed and Lord Jesus…present for hours. Her baby deserved that.

"I want to take Sydette with me. I want to figure this out. Really make sure, y'know?"

Erik nodded.

She held Sydette close to her on Erik's bed. The giant king-sized luxury bed put Sydette to sleep within minutes.

Yani played with her daughter's beads.

She would stop working at the restaurant. She would stop working there any way by September, but if Erik was paying her double, no sense staying there. It was a night gig and she could be home at night from now on. Eco-Tours was a favorite place. She could work there once or twice a week just for fun and to get out of the house and meet new people.

What was holding her back? Why couldn't she say yes? And God, he was offering her a house of her own for three months. All to herself. She could have the house with the pool. A house she cleaned and prepped for other people since she was fourteen.

Erik's voice carried through the open windows.

"Bismillaahir Rahmaanir Raheem, Alhamdu lillaahi Rabbil 'aalameen…"

Yani closed her eyes.

Take what he wanted to give. Take it. It could be a vacation with her baby. Once school started, she would be so busy and so focused on doing well. Why not create a deeper bond with her child right now with this man's help?

Erik walked back into the room quietly and unwrapped his hair. He folded up the white cloth and placed it inside a bureau drawer.

"Killmonger," she whispered.

She held her hand out to him. He crawled onto the bed and spooned around her as she held onto Sydette. His cheek rested against hers and she took comfort in the weight and warmth of him surrounding her and the baby.

His breathing slowed down, matching the even pace of her own.

"Stay," he whispered.

"I will."


	12. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yani moves in with Erik...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at work, so trying to keep up with the writing! Until next time!

"I'd wash the sand off the shore  
Give you the world if it was mine  
Blow you right to my door  
Feels fine

Feels like - you're mine  
Feels right - so fine  
I'm yours - you're mine  
Like paradise…"

Sade—"Paradise"

"What are you doing?"

Yani's cousin Cee Cee watched her pack up her old purple suitcases as Twyla sat on her bed holding Sydette. After asking her question, Cee Cee's face held a scowl of disapproval.

Yani took a good look at all the belongings she had.

Clothes.

That was it. Clothes for herself and Sydette, a few shoes for work, and a couple of hats and beanies. Her old plastic anatomy figurine that she had as a child so she would know all the parts of the body and take them apart. Sydette's stroller and high chair. She owned nothing of real value. Only the earrings that Erik bought for her and Sydette were worth anything.

"You don't know that man!"

The fury in Cee Cee's voice made Yani stare at her.

"This is so like you, Yani. Always ready to be up under some man. Thought you were getting your own place with that girl."

"I am. But the apartment won't be available until September. Killmonger offered me a summer job. I'm going to be doing what I normally do there."

"Givin' him pussy too? Is that part of the arrangement? He broke your child's faddah's jaw! What if he acts like Chez? Who can stop him when he gets violent? They always turn on you. Don't be so stupid…so desperate for a man."

"Cee Cee…" Twyla said.

"It's true. She always gotta have some man like they are going to save her or something. Stand on your own two feet!"

"I'm getting paid to work there. He's paying me more so I don't have to work three jobs. I can have Sydette with me. I can save a lot of money working there and I will be standing on my own two feet. I have my own car now, and I will have my own place to live. You should be happy for me instead of tearing me down. And this…this is just a summer set-up. He'll be leaving…"

She hated saying that out loud. She kept pushing back on the idea of this life with Erik being temporary.

She glanced down at her clothes again. Two full-sized suitcases filled to the brim. Yani tucked a plastic bag deep underneath her pants, hoping her cousins didn't notice. It was a sexy lingerie set she bought for herself. Her heart fluttered thinking of sleeping in a bed with Erik later that night. They would be alone and could be together anytime they wanted. She would finally have sex and she wondered how different it would feel after having Sydette. Plus, Erik was so big. Chez had some length, but Erik, he had length and girth and an aggression that had her shivering just thinking about being in bed with him.

She would have to figure out Sydette's sleeping arrangements. The baby was accustomed to being in a room with Yani, and lately, she was sleeping with Yani on her twin bed so that there was room for Cee Cee to sleep on the floor. Yani wanted Sydette to sleep in her own room at the middle house in Klaue's compound. She didn't want her daughter in the room with Erik while they were having sex.

Having sex.

Yani closed her eyes. She wanted Erik to do everything to her. Couldn't wait to be under him and watching his face as he entered her…

Her cell buzzed on the dresser.

Erik.

"Hey!"

Her cousins watched her face as she answered her phone. She left the room and stepped outside to talk on the balcony.

"You almost ready to head over here?" he asked.

"Just have to put my stuff in the car and get the baby loaded up."

"Do you want to eat dinner here or go out tonight?"

"Eat there."

"Cool. You sure you don't need help bringing stuff over? Save you some trips?"

"It'll be just one trip. We don't have a lot."

She didn't like the way that sounded. It came out like they were poor waifs seeking shelter.

"Text me when you're on your way so I can help you unload."

"Okay."

She hung up her phone and it immediately vibrated in her hand.

"Anika?"

"You still at Auntie's?" her sister asked, her voice rushed.

"Yeah—"

"Leave now. Mommy and Daddy are on their way there—"

Too late.

Yani saw her parents pull up in their white Corrolla. She hung up on Anika and walked down the steps.

Her father stepped out and his tall dark frame still seemed to reach the sky in her eyes. Her mother's shorter, browner, and heavier body eased out slowly, and her father waited for his wife to join him before they pounced on her.

"What is going on?" her mother spit out, hands on her hips. Yani's father had his arms crossed standing next to his wife.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb," her mother said, her voice turning grimy fast.

"I'm not playing dumb, Mommy. What are you talking about?"

"Are you moving in with one of those men on the hill?"

Fucking Cee Cee. She would be the only one to snitch when asked not to.

"I'm working there—"

"That's not what we heard," her father said. His voice was soft-spoken but it always carried a bite behind it.

"It's a summer job. Auntie will be on vacation and I was asked to fill in for her. It's good pay Mommy—"

"She's seeing a man up there," Cee Cee said walking outside.

"Cee Cee, shut up! Mind your own business!" Yani yelled.

Twyla came outside with Sydette.

"Auntie Paula, Uncle Halston…it's just a job. She's staying in Auntie's apartment there and looking after things until Auntie comes back," Twyla said.

"Lie! I've seen her with the man who stays up there. They were hugged up during Juvay, and he was holding Sydette like she was his," Cee Cee said.

"We didn't raise you like this, Yani," her mother said.

"I'm an adult now, Mommy. I make my own decisions. Ever since you put me out when I got pregnant, I've been taking care of myself and Sydette."

"Are you seeing this man?" Her father asked.

"I'm working there. Saving money. Getting ready for school."

Yani stared at her parents. There was nothing they could do to stop her.

"That man broke Chez's jaw," her father said.

"Who told you that?"

"Chez's mother."

Yani's mother looked embarrassed saying that.

"We don't want you going up there," her father said.

"Daddy—"

"You either stay here or come home with us," her mother said.

"You want me to come home now? After all this time on my own, you want me back?"

"We don't want Sydette mixed up in anything that can cause her harm. If you are messing around with a man breaking jaws, then you need—"

"I need what? Supervision? I can take of my own child. I don't need your help. No disrespect Mommy, but I know what I'm doing. I'll have my own place in September for school."

Yani's mother shook her head and she stepped forward like she was ready to argue, but her father held her back.

"We just want what's best for you and Sydette, that's all," he said.

Yani moved in front of her father and hugged him.

"I'm good, Daddy. Mommy, I'm alright."

Yani stepped over to her mother and hugged her too.

"He broke a man's jaw," her mother whispered.

"Because Chez tried to hurt me and he found out about it. It was in defense of me. It won't happen again."

"We don't like this, Yani. Can't you see why we would be worried?"

"Mommy, I will be fine. It's just a job—"

"Is this man your new boyfriend?"

Yani didn't want her parents involved with anything having to do with Erik or the compound. She hated lying, but they would bother her about this, would probably show up at the compound if they knew the truth.

"He's just an employer. I worked for him three months ago with Auntie—"

"She's seeing him."

The surliness in Cee Cee's voice made Yani's blood boil. Why did she care? Why did she have to run her mouth? Yani stood firm.

"It's my job. That's all it is."

Her father knew she was lying, but he nodded his head and patted her mother's shoulder. They walked past Yani and headed up into Leona's apartment.

Great. Now they wanted to visit and delay her leaving.

"You are such a bitch," she hissed at Cee Cee when she walked past her into the apartment.

Her parents played with Sydette, and Yani didn't want to drag her luggage out with them there. She made her parents some tea and sat with them making small talk. They seemed pleased with her upcoming classes and displeased with the gossip they heard about her verses on Kendall's song, and the album cover. Cee Cee plopped her ass on a chair and interjected her own gossip about other family members, and Yani was so happy to be leaving her Aunt's house. Ever since Cee Cee arrived there to stay, the energy of the household had been turmoil. Even Twyla was itching to move, on the lookout for some affordable housing in Havensight.

Hours went by, and Yani texted Erik that she would be arriving late, that dinner would have to be a raincheck because of her parents dropping by. This was not how she wanted her first night with him to be. Her showing up tense from interacting with family that aggravated her.

By the time her parents left, she was loading her car up after six. Sydette was being fussy and Yani just wanted to get away fast. She stopped over at a grocery store to pick up some last-minute items and by the time she rolled into the compound, it was eight at night.

She sat in her car in front of the garage waiting for Erik to come help her with their things. She was really there. With him. Her and Sydette.

"Sweet Pea!"

His voice was booming and he was excited to see them. Yani watched Erik unhook Sydette from her car seat.

"Sorry we're so late. I ended up stopping at the store."

"No problem."

He handed Sydette back to her and she noticed that he was dressed really nice just to be kicking it at the crib. Expensive pressed black chinos. A plum button-up shirt. Luxury house shoes. His Cuban link.

He rolled her bags to the second house and placed them in the main bedroom. He ran back up to her car to retrieve Sydette's stroller and high chair. She unpacked a few things and opened some windows.

When he came back into the bedroom to check on her and Sydette, she felt a bit self-conscious with her old jeans and t-shirt on.

"What?" he said.

"You're dressed up."

"This is some regular chillin' around the house gear—"

"No it isn't. I've seen your chillin' gear."

He seemed bashful. She sat on the bed next to Sydette.

"I just wanted to look nice when you both came. I made you dinner. I can heat it up now if you want."

She reached out and touched his hand.

"That's so sweet. And here I come looking all—"

"You look fine. You hungry? Has she eaten?"

"She's good. But I'm starving."

"Freshen up and meet me down at Klaue's. I'll get your dinner ready."

He dipped out so fast, she didn't even get a chance to thank him again for letting them stay there.

Taking a quick shower, she changed into a nice teal knee-length dress and sandals. She dressed Sydette in a blue dress and baby Mary Janes. The late spring air was the perfect balmy temperature that she loved, and when she arrived at Klaue's house, Erik was waiting for her at the front door.

"Place your face right here," he said.

She looked at a dark screen on the side of the door and a scanner read her face and made a retina print.

"Now you can come in here whenever you want," he said.

He took her hand and walked her inside. When she saw the dining table, she stopped in her tracks. Multiple blue candles and a gorgeous purple and blue flower arrangement sat in the middle of the table. Klaue's best dishes were set out with the fancy linen. He even had Sydette's high chair posted up at the table.

"Sit down," he said.

She put Sydette into her high chair and took a seat at the place setting he made. Three minutes later he was back with two big bowls of gumbo.

"This took some time," she said, digging in.

"Cooking all day. Should be just right now," he said.

"Shit, this is good," she said.

Sydette tried to grab for her food, but Yani pushed her hand back.

"Too spicy for you. You not even hungry so stop acting like you weren't fed," she said.

"No!" Sydette said.

"No?" Yani teased.

"Gimme!"

Erik laughed and Yani giggled a bit at her daughter.

"No," Yani said.

"Yes!" Sydette shouted.

"She'll be arguing in full sentences pretty soon," Erik said watching her.

"Don't let her babbling fool you. She can say a lot more words. Watch and see."

"Let her try it," he said.

"It's too spicy for her."

"That's how children learn."

Yani dipped her spoon into her bowl and took up a bit of broth and rice. She lifted it to Sydette's mouth and her daughter slurped it down.

"You like it?" Yani asked.

"More!" Sydette said.

Erik laughed even louder.

"See. She can handle some kick."

The second taste was a bit too much for Sydette and the spices kicked in making her grimace a bit, but she kept reaching for Yani's spoon.

"I told you it was too spicy little girl."

Sydette wiggled her legs and Yani fed her more.

"Be right back," Erik said.

When he returned, he had two plates in his hand.

"There's more? This was enough already."

"That was just a starter. You can save this for tomorrow if you want—"

He started heading back to the kitchen but the aromas already had Yani's mouth watering.

"Lemme see it," she said.

The plate before her was loaded with candied yams, mixed greens, and barbecued salmon.

"Wow. You were not messing around," she said.

He went back into the kitchen and brought back a plastic bowl filled with mashed up yams and peas with a few chopped pieces of salmon. He put the bowl in front of Sydette.

"See if she can handle that," he said.

Sydette didn't even wait, her fingers already digging into the bowl and stuffing the mashed yams in her mouth.

"Okay, be messy. Mama's going to eat her own," Yani said.

The food was so good that Yani asked for seconds, and Erik piled up her plate again until she was swollen in the belly. Sydette's face was a mess, but she got Erik's food down her mouth by herself.

"We must be a sight," Yani said pushing back her plate.

Erik smiled and ate the last bite of fish on his plate.

"I like seeing people enjoy my food," he said.

She glanced down at her bloated stomach.

"I look pregnant," she said rubbing her tummy.

"Get used to it. I plan on feeding you two like this all the time."

"Keeping us fat and happy?"

"That's my plan," he said winking at her.

"Look at her face," Yani said.

Sydette sucked on her fingers and watched them both. Barbecue sauce and bits of yam covered her cheeks. Yani let out a loud sigh.

"How was your parent's visit?"

"Hell. Cee Cee told them about me being here. It wasn't a social visit. They wanted me to go home with them instead of coming here."

"You serious?"

"Yeah. Chez's mother told them that you broke his jaw, and Cee Cee must've filled in the rest. I told them I was here for work and then they lingered. For hours. Not one time have they ever come to see me at my Aunt's. Not one time. I either go to their house or meet up at some family gathering. It was just weird and uncomfortable."

Yani stared at her belly again as Erik cleaned up their dishes. How was she going to look sexy in her lingerie for him with her belly all big and full?

"You need help cleaning up?" she asked.

"No. Go ahead and get the baby cleaned up in the bathroom. Do you want any dessert? I have some ice cream and some little cupcakes I picked up at the store."

"Not tonight. I can't eat another thing."

She picked up Sydette and took her into the guest bathroom down the hall from the master bedroom. It didn't take long to get her daughter presentable again.

"What do you want to do now? Watch tv? Finish unpacking? Relax?"

Erik stood in the living room flipping through satellite channels.

Yani wanted to stay up with him, but she was beginning to feel sleepy. Not just from the food, but the stress of being with her parents.

"You look tired. Want to call it a night?" he said.

Erik's eyes watched her with a gentleness that she needed to see.

"I am tired. I really wanted today to be special—"

"It is special. It's the beginning of whatever you want to do."

She inhaled deeply, his words sinking in.

She could do anything she wanted. There was no schedule for her to follow except for anything that she desired to do. She could sleep in. Nap all day. Swim all day. Sunbathe naked. Catch up on tv shows. Read books she had put off reading because of the lack of free time. Anything.

But first, she had to deal with Sydette.

"I need to get Sweet Pea situated for bed. She's been sleeping with me and while I'm here, I want to start having her by herself in her own room. The apartment I'm getting has three bedrooms, and my roommate and I are trying to get our daughters used to sleeping in their room together."

Erik listened and Yani couldn't tell if he was expecting them to sleep together. She just assumed that they would, but the reality of Sydette was weighing in. Everything was so new. She had never lived with a man that wasn't a relative before. She never had to think of sleeping arrangements.

"Why don't you and Sydette get settled in your house and we can figure out some things tomorrow. I can tell you're beat."

Her lips pulled in tight, and she felt disappointment tempering her mood.

"I want to be with you though," she said. Her voice came out so small.

"You will be. But like you said, Sydette comes first. Get her settled the way you want, and you and I can…y'know, we can get ourselves together another day. Don't look sad about it, girl."

He stroked her cheek and she held onto his hand, keeping it on her skin.

"Come be with us—"

"But you're tired—"

"I don't care."

"I'll walk you two up, but I'm going to leave when you fall asleep."

He strolled with them up the path to the middle house and watched Sydette for her while she unpacked their things. She moved all of Sydette's clothes and diaper bag into her own room next to the master bedroom.

Once she had Sydette prepped for bed with clean diapers and her pajamas, she laid in the room with her while Erik watched tv in the den. Yani could feel herself getting drowsy, but Sydette drifted off to slumberland and she slid out of the room quietly leaving the intercom system on with a tiny ladybug night light on a nightstand. Klaue's intercom system was more powerful than Yani's own baby monitors. She child-proofed the rest of the room and felt confident that her baby girl was ready for her first night alone.

"She out?" Erik whispered from the couch.

"For now. I'm going to try and sleep in my room and see how it goes tonight."

Yani wanted Erik in bed with her. He stood up.

"Breakfast at the main house? Let's say nine?"

He was easing over to the sliding doors that led to the pool.

"Please stay here with me."

Erik stopped moving.

"You sure? The baby might wake up—"

"She will, but…I want you here with us."

"Okay…um…lemme go down to Klaue's and get some things…"

She nodded and he slipped out of the pool door.

Running into her new bedroom she pulled out the lingerie and held it up to the mirror. Her stomach was still puffy from all the food she ate, but she was dying to wear the sexy outfit on her first night. If she had to go look in on Sydette, her daughter wouldn't remember what her mother had on. The low-cut sheer black camisole with the high cut lace thong and matching sheer black robe was everything. He had to see her in it.

She quickly washed up again and slathered her skin all over with chocolate body butter. She ran a tiny bit of eyeliner on her lids and a light coating of raisin-colored matte lipstick on her lips.

Please God, don't let Sydette wake up too soon.

The security system let her know that Erik was back in the house. She heard him lock the sliding doors and heard him tiptoe to see if she was in Sydette's room.

"Yani?" he whispered.

"In here," she answered, waiting for him in front of the bed. She had dimmed the lights in the room until there was a soft glow that meshed with the waxing moonlight pouring in on the bed from the window.

Her heart was in her throat. The anticipation of him walking in and seeing her made her hands sweat, caused her breathing to become uneven. She actually felt faint when he stepped into the room and saw her.

"Damn…"

His eyes dragged up and down her form. She placed her hands on her hips and tried sucking in her gut, but it didn't matter. What he saw clearly pleased him because he was taking off his shirt and kicking off his house shoes.

"No wonder you wanted me up here," he whispered.

She stepped back until she was touching the bed with her thighs.

"Turn around. Let me see it all," he said, and his voice had a coarseness to it that made her skin tingle.

She pivoted on her heels knowing the sheer robe let him see everything.

When she turned back around, he was in front of her. She ran her hands up the planes of his naked chest and let her fingers circle his nipples until they hardened from her touch. His keloids felt like smooth pebbles as she stroked his arms. He brought his face down to hers and kissed her with gentle urgency, his hands running up and down her arms before falling behind her and seizing her ass, separating her cheeks. Jesus, his hands were not playing, the grip on her cheeks firm.

"You know I want you, right?" he whispered.

"Yeah."

"We don't have to do this tonight if you're worried about Sydette…"

She kissed him again, letting her tongue delve into his mouth. She pulled back.

"Did you bring condoms?"

"Yes."

"Good."

She unbuttoned his pants, then unzipped them, pushing them down from his hips. He helped take them off completely along with his boxer briefs. His dick was plump and steadily growing. He slipped the robe off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, his lips softly running up and down her shoulders and the sides of her neck before he was kissing her in that way of his that made her toes bunch and curl. He lifted her up and placed her on the bed, crawling right after her the moment she shimmied herself up towards the headboard.

His lips wasted no time pressing into hers again and she was pining for his dick fifteen minutes later with his tongue down her throat. His fingers traced around her nipples before he was pinching them, and by the time he pulled her top and thong off, her pussy felt like melting wax dripping onto the bed cover. Hips undulating, titties in heat from his tongue, and her vulva swollen from the light feathery touches he gave her down there, Yani was ready for this man to lay that thick pipe on her. Quick-quick.

His fingers tickled her clit and she almost flew off the bed crashing into the ceiling. His touches were doing that. He ran his fingers up and down her sides, her erogenous zones overstimulated just from his breath blowing on places he had licked and then he would suddenly fondle another part of her and it was like someone had zapped her with a stun gun. Thumb gliding around her black pearl, Erik pressed into it and her clit ignited from the contact. It made him smile and slide down her torso where his big soft mouth devoured her pussy.

"Killmonger!" she shouted and covered her mouth. He stopped for a moment, and they both waited to hear anything on the intercom from Sydette's room.

Nothing.

Erik continued licking and sucking her clit as she gripped her breasts and squeezed them, making him groan between her legs as his licking became more assertive. He lifted up on his knees.

"Suck my dick, like a good bitch," he said, and the rough edge in his throat made her jump up quick and lower her face to his erection. She swallowed his dick and he watched her head bob up and down.

"Dassit, spit on that dick, bitch. Get Daddy nice and wet so I can fuck that pussy real nice—"

"Hhhmph!" she gasped, pulling her generous lips off of his dick so she could look him in the eye.

Erik's lips were curled up watching her. His head cocked to the side waiting for her to talk.

"I want you now," she pleaded.

"Whatchu want Daddy to do?" he said shoving his dick back down her throat. Her neck felt so packed, her gag reflex adjusting to his size as he went deeper.

"You want Daddy fast or slow?"

"Please," she responded. She wanted it all. Fast. Slow. Everything.

"Want me to beat that pussy up from behind?"

Her groans vibrated his dick and he rubbed his hand on her scalp.

"You want Daddy to pound that pussy? I'ma fuck my name all in your shit, girl. That's my pussy—"

"Yes! Please!"

Saliva fell from her lips as she couldn't keep sucking on his dick with her pussy throbbing so hard.

Erik stared at her, her watery eyes pleading with him to stop teasing and start fucking. She was inflamed with so much desire, she couldn't even see straight. Once he started fisting his dick in her face, she was ready to cry. That fat dick and big sack were all for her.

"Got me dripping baby. Look at your dick," he said.

She stuck out her tongue and he squeezed his pre-cum onto it.

"Spit on Daddy's dick…yeah…just like that. So nasty. You know I like that about you."

She spit on his dick again and gobbled it down until he was wedged in her throat once more.

"Oh shit….yeah…just like that…keep doing that. I know you ready for this dick."

He pushed her back on the bed.  
"Open that pussy up. Lemme see all that pink."

Yani's fingers peeled back her sticky labia and Erik's face became pinched and his mouth went lax.

"Fuck, Yani. You sure you're ready for me, baby? I'ma get up in there—"

"Get this pussy!"

Yani felt sweat pouring out of every pore on her body. Sweaty, sticky, and on fire from his touch, she lifted up her legs and let her thighs fall wide open for him. She struck her plump hairless vulva with her right hand, and that movement alone made Erik's eyes react. Especially from the sloppy wet sound that accompanied it. He lifted off of the bed and reached for his pants pulling out several condoms from his pocket.

"Here," she said reaching for the condoms.

He gave them to her and she looked one over carefully before tearing it open and rolling it on him. His mouth ravaged her mouth again and when she thought she was going to pass out from the kissing, she felt him lining himself up with her. His eyes were hyper fixed on hers. She let her fingers drift down and open up her labia. His mouth was on her again and she was lost once more in the passion of their lips sliding, colliding, licking, and sucking until—

-he pushed in without warning. Her back arched up high like the bow of the Titanic in the ocean before it sank, and she grabbed onto his shoulders holding on for dear life.

"Is it too much?" he asked.

She couldn't even speak, just rested her legs around his ass and pushed down on him to make him give her more inches. He was halfway in when she bit into his shoulder trying to hold back a scream. He pulled back out a couple of inches, allowing her to adjust her position, and then he swiveled his hips pushing into her again, sinking in further, and she cried out his name.

"Ooh, Killmonger!"

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"No! I'm just…oh shit…oh shit…you're in there…oh fuck…Killmonger…"

His girth was tugging on the sides of her clit, the entire wishbone length of her clitoris felt the pulling and pressure his heavy dick was putting on her insides. It was an exquisite sensation, one that she had never experienced that intensely before, and she was afraid that if she was ready to tap out just from him entering her for the first time, she wasn't going to make it through to the end.

"Yani?"

"You feel so good…I'm just…so much…there's so much—"

"I'll go slow."

"Okay," she gasped, still clinging to his shoulders feeling like she would drown if she let him go.

"I got you, baby. Don't worry, I'm here with you. I'ma give you some more. Just hold me…oh shit…"

Erik let out a groan so loud, she was shocked that it didn't wake the baby up.

"I didn't know this pussy was deep…fuck, Yani…got my dick all the way in you…didn't let a nigga know shit was like this."

He was rolling his hips, hitting her walls from all angles. She felt his hands slide down and grab her ass again to hold her still as he thrust into her, his hips pistoning slowly at first, until he began kissing her again, his mouth barely able to hold onto her lips from all the gasping and cursing he was doing. At one point, Erik had his face pressed into the pillow, his groans muffled by the cool blue silk.

He lifted up from her and widened his knees, his eyes focused on watching his dick going in and out of her.

"Creaming on my shit…you taking it so deep baby…so fucking deep," he choked out.

His eyes shut tight when he felt her squeeze his dick, the firm clenches making her feel good about her body. She had worried that having a baby might loosen some things, Lord knows Sydette had changed a lot down there, but the way Erik was reacting to her body, she could let that worry go. His eyes held hers again.

"Yani."

"Yeah?"

"You feel so good, baby…fuck…I tried to imagine how it would be with you… I had no idea… not like this…"

His waist wound slowly against her until he was rocking into her with a steady and comfortable rhythm. The dip in his pelvis gave slow deep plunges that had her crawling the walls inside her own skin, especially when he kept his eyes on her. They both needed to watch one another. It felt unreal to her, the intimacy so much richer than any sex she'd ever had. She lifted her head up a bit so she could kiss him again, and he cradled the nape of her neck, their tongues sliding back and forth, open-mouthed, wet, sloppy…delicious.

Erik jerked his head back.

"Yani, this pussy is gripping the fuck outta nigga right now. And you're so wet…so wet baby, damn…"

"Yessss."

"I'm 'bout to fuck the shit outta you. Can you handle it? I can't hold back with this pussy feeling this good."

"Okay," she whispered.

She didn't want to let his shoulders go, so afraid she would disappear without having something to tether her soul to. He was fucking her out of her own body at that point.

Erik shifted his weight back and lifted both of her legs over his shoulders. The mistake had already been made the moment she said okay. His eyes were looking beyond her now, glued to their sticky wet joining.

Most times, a woman wanted to make love, but in this moment, Yani wanted and needed to be fucked. By Erik.

Killmonger.

Whoever the fuck he needed to be to get between her legs like this. This was beyond getting the shit fucked out of her. This nigga was taking mind, body, soul…everything from her. She could see his heavy erection stretching her out, her juices coating the condom and his balls.

She wasn't a passive bystander either. She wound her hips and threw her pussy on him, the thick meat of her ass slapping him too. He was catching it from her and throwing it back. Grabbing her heavy breasts, he palmed them with desperate squeezes. When he tweaked her nipples, it only fired up her clit again and she felt herself slipping away, all control lost, drowning in his rhythm…his dick demanding…punishing. Forget daggering a bitch to death. His dick was smashing fucking atoms in her depths.

"You're fucking me!"

She had no idea why she screamed that. It was obvious he was fucking her. But the language to tell him what she was feeling wouldn't come to her lips, her brain trying to keep up with her body and losing. Erik had severed her mind/body connection. His thickness was hitting that deep bottom of her pussy, and she felt her inner muscles clench uncontrollably.

Dis what mi get for being a craven choke puppy for dis man juice, she thought.

She couldn't take it anymore.

And just…

…let go.

###

There was nothing like entering a woman for the first time, especially this one…

The first time Erik Stevens had sex he was fifteen. Happy as fuck to get his dick wet by an older girl. Seventeen. It was in the living room and on the couch of an O.G.'s old Victorian house in West Oakland. Erik had no thoughts of making love or worrying about giving the girl an orgasm.

He just wanted to nut.

Hard.

No more fleshlights or beating off to free porn on his computer. A real live human agreed to let him stick his horny teenaged penis into their vagina. The first sensation was hot wet rawness and stupidity. No condom, and no thoughts of worrying about pregnancy or STDs. The girl said she was on the pill and had been since she was thirteen because of acne.

They were humping like two fleas fucking. He had no stroke game at all. Pumping and bumping uglies for seven full minutes until his back hunched up and he felt that first time rush of semen leaving his body and entering into another body. He could barely remember the girl's face, but he remembered her name. Karla. Track runner with great legs that wrapped around his thin frame hard and tight.

She didn't seem to mind the quick unloading of jizz, and of course, he wasn't caring how fast he ejaculated. All that mattered was that he came, he saw, and he came again.

But it was his Uncle Bakari who caught him having sex back in D.C. in his own bedroom that he learned about respecting a woman's body sexually. Told him it was more than just sticking a hard length into a willing vaginal opening.

His Uncle didn't make a big deal about Erik experimenting and having early sexual encounters so young. When the older girl left his bed full of shame as Erik pulled on his underwear and shorts, his Uncle reminded him to always wrap up, never have sex in his house again unless he was grown-grown, and to respect the trust a woman gives to allow a man to insert an engorged body part inside of them.

Trust.

Respect.

Erik had never thought of that with his body so full of hormones that needed to go full throttle. His parents taught him the value and beauty of sex, the value and beauty of nude bodies, but they were long gone before he finished puberty and sought out sexual encounters with girls. Maybe they would've explained to him what his Uncle taught him. He knew what lovemaking sounded like from his parents. He just couldn't match that level…love…when he was busting a teenaged girl or a grown woman wide open at fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. On up.

Love was for old married people like his Uncle and parents.

Respect and admiration had to be given to any woman willing to have sex with a man. That's what Uncle Bakari ran down to him that fateful day of coitus interruptus. And sex was more than just pumping and dumping seed. For a woman to open her legs and trust that no harm would come to her internally when she let a man inside, was something he wrapped his mind around sometimes. He was still a fuckboi. The fuckiest of fuckbois. No doubt. He knew this. He didn't waste time thinking about trust or respect when he was fucking Linda, or any of the women he had been with over the past two years. Hit it, quit it, hope to never be it. That was his motto.

But entering Yani, watching her eyes grow wide when he sank into her warmth, feeling her heartbeat and startled breath under him and against his chest…that lesson came rushing back. Men had used her. Abused her trust. Didn't respect her. And here she was, allowing his wretched troubled ass to insert himself-a hefty part of himself-inside of her body.

He tried to be gentle. Checked in with her. Wanted her to be comfortable. Wanted her to trust him with her heart. Her mind. Her body. That deep soul she had.

Her body had birthed a baby, created food and warmth and love for that child. Now, look at him. Placing himself inside of that space that once belonged to Sydette. Belonged to some other man…

His eyes looked away for an all too brief moment when he thought of Chez and any other man who had just fucked this girl. Like he himself had done with others and would probably continue to do once he left.

And for another all too brief moment, Erik thought he might remove himself from her bed. He didn't deserve to be inside of her. He really wasn't worthy. Because she trusted him too much. Was giving him her heart for safe-keeping.

He saw it in her eyes as she clutched onto him like she was scared of what was happening, but trusted him to be there with her, thrusting deeper, filling her up and stretching out that sacred space.

He tried pulling out but her thick thighs held him in place and he kept going.

He just didn't know she was that deep. That she could take his manhood like that. Break him down. Make him forget about time and space until he had to come up for air and just fuck her. Fucking was easy…better for him. Before he asked to fuck the shit out of her, she had already taken them to that other place. The place that scared him. Scared him so bad just being with her because he knew he had already fallen for her. Hard.

When he threw her legs over his shoulders it was a way for him to distance himself from what he was feeling. Fuck hard. Fuck fast. Fuck away unwanted emotions.

But this damn girl.

He was lost in the sea of it all the moment the glans of his dick parted her slick opening. Entering this woman for the first time sealed his fate. Shit felt different. Pussy was hitting different. Dick was responding different. His heart was in his mouth like some wide red moon, and when she cried out that he was fucking her and her face looked flustered with confusion after she said it, he thought maybe she was feeling it too. The difference between the two of them together compared to whoever they had been with before in the past. Could she see the moon of his heart on the tip of his tongue when he said her name out loud?

"Ngiyakuthanda!"

The words roared out of his mouth so fast he had no idea he was saying it, and for a frightening moment, he actually thought something physical flew out from between his tongue and teeth.

It was what his father said…no…shouted…and shouted often when he was with Erik's mother in their big bed. Making love.

Erik shouted it out loud, reckless and rawboned.

Like father. Like son.

Fuck was happening?

"Erik…I'm cumming! Ohmigod…Erik! Erik…."

His real name dripping from her lips made his balls throb and through the force of sheer will, he rode out her release without cumming himself.

"Keep cumming on Daddy's dick. It's all yours, girl. All yours. Take what you need, baby."

He could see his wide girth tugging down on her folds, the top of her clit hard like his dick.

Her spasms made her breasts bounce and when he glanced down to watch her pussy choke his dick tight, she was squirting fluid on him.

Rooted deep in her, Erik held still, his arms resting on her shoulders as her erratic breathing calmed down enough for him to drop her legs back onto the bed.

When she was coherent enough to engage with him once more, her eyes went to the joining of their bodies, and then the large damp spot they had created on the bed.

"Sorry," she said, "sometimes…sometimes my body does that too much and I make a mess. I'll buy a new blanket—"

His lips overtook hers and she clung to his shoulders again. Mouth on her collarbone, teeth biting hot flesh, tongue snaking up her winsome neck and behind her ear…

"Don't be sorry for what comes natural to you. I don't give a fuck about these blankets, Yani…"

He pulled out of her and sat on the edge of the bed. Helping her move over to him, Erik made her sit on his dick facing away from him.

"You can squirt on Daddy's dick anytime you want…fuck…ride me Yani…baby, please…"

She spread her thighs and leaned forward. Her hips twisted in a circle and his dick obeyed her command. He let the upper half of his body fall back on the bed and just watched her move.

"Shit baby!"

How many times had he nutted to that photo of her on that album cover? The one with her sitting on the beach in the blue velvet bikini with a big sand handprint on her ass cheek. Now she was finally sitting on his lap. All that fine ass weight on his dick.

Erik reached out and slapped her cheeks. So fucking loud. She bounced and he lost his damn mind when she glanced back at him, her lips pouty and wanton, eyes dewy and heavy-lidded at the same time.

His left hand rose up to hold onto her waist, but her hands were pressed down on the bed, helping her keep balance as she lifted up and down on him. She started grinding on him and when she felt his hand on her, she slapped it away.

"You in this pussy now, Killmonger…"

Shit.

He lifted up on his elbows and widened his legs, forcing her to shift so that her legs were in between his. Bouncing like crazy on him she kept talking that talk.

"Fuck me," she said, but her voice was too soft, just her mouthing the words had him bucking up into her, throwing off her bounce on his dick.

"You want me to call you Daddy?"

His glutes clenched.

"Fuck yeah."

"You gotta fuck me like a Daddy would…"

"You betta watch what you say to me, girl—"

"Or what?"

She was pounding her pussy on him and when he felt her clench just the tip as she lifted off of him, his mouth released a ragged breath that made her laugh at him.

"You think you so funny," he said lifting up and melding his chest into her back. He forced her back down on him. His hot hands reached up and held her breasts, fingers circling her big stiff nipples. Her legs buckled and she lost her balance for a moment and he held her in place.

"You gon' make another mess on me?"

He stroked her hard bud and she trembled on his lap.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yeah. Do that so I can make a big mess in your pussy."

Her right hand reached back and grabbed his hair. His left hand grabbed her throat.

"Nut on this dick, baby. Give Daddy what he wants—"

"Daddy—"

"Yes, baby. Keep going…keep going…" He kept his hand on her throat and placed his other hand on her breast and just held her like that as she rocked that fat ass on him.

He wanted to rip the condom off, make her feel him all the way. She started whining the way he liked to hear her do it and he squeezed her throat a little tighter, gripped that juicy tit a little harder just to let her know he was the one in control.

He needed to see her face.

"Lift up…yeah…turn around…I got you. Slide back down on me girl…"

Erik held her back as she inhaled sharply, her pussy lips spreading around him as she sank back on him. Her soft hands rested on his shoulders and her eyes glazed over while staring into his.

"Oh, Daddy!" The high-pitched squeal from her mouth made him lose it and he reached for her waist with both hands and lifted her up and down himself, impaling her on his erection.

"Yes, Daddy! Yes, Daddy! Yes, Daddy! Yes, Daddy! Yes, Daddy!"

"Fuucckk!"

Eyes locked together, bodies locked together, heartbeats locked together, Erik wanted to stay this way with her forever.

But the hot flood surging from his balls would prevent that.

"Ah fuck…you bitch…oh you bitch…I'm nutting in this pussy…I'm nutting in this pussy baby…goddamn…goddamn you Yani… keep fucking me baby! Ooh shit, Yani…Yani..Yani…"

Her walls squeezed too many times to count, and her mouth shouted out Daddy just as many times.

Big titties shaking in his face, pussy yanking on his dick like it owned him, fat ass clapping on his thighs…she drained his balls. Fuck was he thinking that his dick would write his name in her pussy? Shit, this girl just wrote her name on his pipe.

The condom had to be broken. There was no way it could hold what he just shot inside of her while sucking the life out of him.

Erik fell back on the bed and felt his limbs shake.

"Don't move, don't move, don't move…." he said, but she did anyway, lifting off of him. He gripped the condom and removed it. The contents were still intact. He tied it off and left the bed to toss it in the wastebasket.

Yani let her body sprawl out on the dry parts of the bed, her legs open, her pussy looking gushy and ready for round two. Her eyes drank him in and he laid his body on top off her. She held his weight up. He kissed her tenderly and she gave back in return.

"What does ngiy..a..thanda mean?" she asked.

Trust.

Respect.

Her heart so open to him.

He lied anyway.

"Ngiyakuthanda. It means shit feels good."

"What language is that?"

He lied again.

"Ghanaian. From Ghana."

The intercom crackled to life and Sydette's voice came through loud and clear, her pitiful cries making Erik's heart hurt.

"We lucked out," Yani said.

She kissed Erik on the lips and he was ready to go at her all night. But Sweet Pea needed her. She lifted up and went to a drawer and pulled out a long t-shirt and threw it on. The grin on her face turned something inside of him.

"Be right back," she said.

"Take your time. I'm going to go on down to the main house. I forgot to put some things away."

Her eyes tried to read him and he couldn't hide his lying this time.

"You don't want to stay the night? I can change the bedding—"

"It's better if Sydette gets settled with just you tonight. I'll stay another time…if that's okay."

God, please. Don't let her cry or get angry.

"It's okay…I just thought since we…"

Her eyes were desperate to figure out what she did wrong. He could tell.

He stood up and put on his clothes.

"Go tend to the baby. I'll see you at breakfast. Yani…it's all good. Really. Baby you were more than anything I was expecting….I just need to clear up some stuff."

He walked over to her and kissed her lips again.

Fuck. She was going to cry as soon as he left.

He wanted nothing more than to be inside of her again, but he was afraid to do it again. Afraid to sleep with her that night. Afraid that he would say more shit he shouldn't say out loud.

How could he explain to her that he was scared shitless because sex between them was too damn good and it was raising his anxiety?

Blurting out shit in his father's language let him know he was in big trouble. Just like he knew he was in trouble when he first heard her voice.

Sydette's crying grew louder and Yani rushed out from the room to see about her.

Erik put his hands over his face, then tilted back his neck and closed his eyes.

Having her fucked him up.

She didn't know any Wakandan but her body sure as shit reacted to his words.

Now he really knew.

He was in love with her.

Didn't know how much until he told her.

###

Yani woke up early next to Sydette.

Her daughter nursed from her and it gave Yani time to mull over the previous night with Erik. Her body still ached from his lovemaking, her thighs and breasts felt tender from where he bit her. When she looked down at her thigh near the swelling of her vulva, she saw fresh purplish-red bruising from his teeth.

Her pussy still felt full, like some ghostly afterimage of his dick was still inside of her. She had a good aching all over.

Their sex was…

Unreal.

She thought she knew what good sex was. Lord knows she had run after good dick before from some of the worst men on the island. Just because.

But it was all taking from their end. She was the one always giving, but this one time, the sex was a mutual giving and taking. And receiving. That's what was missing from so many sexual encounters. She received something from Erik, something powerful. He gave of himself, even in the midst of the aggressive parts, the rough domineering qualities he put on full display, Yani felt a soft quality oozing from him that she had never experienced before. Past lovers wanted a notch on their belt, the prize of being able to brag that they had been with the Black Mermaid in any capacity even after she had left them high and dry because she was dissatisfied with them. Sex was about getting from her. Taking from her. Bust her open and bust a nut.

But this man.

He let her have something precious from him. His vulnerability.

It was in his eyes. In the way he touched her before they got a little wild. The timbre in his voice as he shouted her name in the midst of his orgasm.

She was perplexed by the abrupt way he left her. She thought everything had been amazing, was ready to get on her hands and knees for him, hold him to his promise of beating up her folds from behind. Something had gone wrong. Something changed his mind about her. It couldn't be the baby. Please don't let it be her baby. Every man she had been with who shouted like that didn't go running off in the middle of the night with some flimsy excuse of forgetting something back home. It made her feel so many doubts. What if he had second thoughts?

When Sydette lost interest in being breast-fed, Yani changed the girl's diaper and slipped on a plastic swimsuit bottom to keep her diaper dry. She put on some black boy shorts styled bikini bottoms and decided to go topless down to the cove. She smeared sunblock on Sydette's naked chest and limbs and carried her daughter down the hidden path to the cove. An early morning swim before breakfast. She needed to give herself time to face Erik, in case he decided to cool things between them.

When she neared Klaue's main house, she couldn't tell if Erik was up or not, things looked and sounded quiet. Once she had soft sand under her feet, she carried Sydette into the balmy sea and waded in up to her waist.

"Ready, Sweet Pea?" she said, and Sydette wiggled in her hands before Yani blew on her nose and let her go.

Sydette dropped below the surface and Yani watched her baby girl flail her arms and legs before bouncing back up to the surface and floating on her back.  
"Good girl!" Yani shouted clapping her hands.

Sydette's voice sounded like tiny bells ringing as her lips peeled back into a smile showing her dimples.

"Let's do it again," Yani said moving them into deeper water.

She helped Sydette lift up and blew on her nose again.

A large wave pushed against them when Yani released the baby, and for a second Sydette looked disoriented underwater. Yani ducked her head under and watched her child gyrate like a dolphin and break the surface on her own. Her body floated once more on her back.

"You are such a good swimmer, Sweet Pea!"

She let Sydette float on her own for about ten minutes, the waves raising up her chubby form and pushing her toward shore. Yani kept an eye on her, keeping tabs on her daughter's comfort level. When Sydette started making stress sounds, Yani reached for her and held her against her chest.

"Mommy's here, see? Right here with you."

She kissed her daughter's face and floated around with her.

"Ready to go under?"

Sydettes's big eyes, carbon copies of her own, stayed glued to Yani's face. Yani moved closer to shore so that her feet were once more touching sand.

"Okay, here we go…one...two…there…"

She blew on Sydette's nose and held her own breath as she took them both down. Eyes still on Sydette, she kept them under for five seconds before going back up. They did this several times until Yani felt Sydette had enough by the way she was fretting. It was always best to end swim lessons on a positive note rather than a stressful one.

She carried the baby out of the water and walked back up toward the middle house. There was time to clean up and get ready for breakfast…

Erik watched them from his perch on the wrap-around balcony of Klaue's home.

"Look who it is, Sweet Pea?" she said.

When they were closer to the house, Yani could see the intense stare that Erik gave her. Then she remembered that she was barefoot and topless, with tiny bottoms on that hid nothing. A wolfish expression on his face, Erik waved them over to him.

His eyes became elevators as they traveled up and down her damp body. Unblinking and unapologetic.

"Damn, girl. This how you get up in the morning for breakfast?" he said.

His morning voice sounded husky, she could almost feel it physically on her skin when she stood in front of him. He wore knee-length red surfer shorts and a Billabong t-shirt. Fresh-squeezed orange juice sat in a thick glass clutched in his hand.

"Juice!" Sydette said, her left hand reaching for Erik's glass.

"You want some? I don't have a sippy cup for you."

Sydette nodded her head vigorously and her body leaned away from Yani and went toward Erik. He moved in an took her from Yani's arms. He tried to carefully tilt the glass for Sydette's lips, but the baby reached up suddenly and grabbed the glass, spilling juice in her mouth and all over Erik's shirt.

"Sydette!" Yani shouted reaching for her daughter so Erik could clean himself up. Erik released the baby and pulled off his shirt.

"No big deal, I'm just gonna be topless like y'all now."

He smiled at her, but she caught his eyes sneaking a peek at her chest again.

"Ready to eat?" he said.

"We have to get some clothes—"

"Nah, today is Shirtless Saturday. It's our new tradition. Food is already out—"

"Out?"

He pointed behind him. He had set up a breakfast table for them all on the balcony.

"Go have a seat."

She walked over with the baby and placed her in the high chair he brought out. Scrambled eggs, sausage, grits (with cheese!), sliced bananas, and wheat toast covered in strawberry jam greeted them all. Yani didn't waste time admiring the spread, she tucked in with him and they each took turns feeding Sydette unsalted grits and a jar of chicken and gravy baby food.

Lips smacking from the food, Sydette kept reaching for the small teacup spoon in Erik's hand.

"You want to feed yourself?" Erik asked.

"Don't—"

Too late.

Erik let Sydette grip the spoon and grits went flying onto the balcony deck. Sydette cracked up and her laughter had Erik giggling. That made Sydette laugh even more and Erik laughed harder.  
"She sounds like a chuckle clown doll," Erik said.

Sydette really started hamming it up and Erik held his side. Watching them both cackle made Yani laugh with them.

"Get the spoon from her—"

Too late again.

Sydette dipped the spoon in the chicken and gravy and flung it backward, leaving a splatter of food on Klaue's living room window. Erik wiped the window down as Yani wrestled the spoon from Sydette's fingers.

"No, Mama!"

"Don't act up, Sydette—"

"Sweet Pea."

Erik's voice was firm but pleasant. Sydette's eyes watched him.

"Don't do that," he said.

It looked like Sydette would start crying, but Erik shook his head at her and the baby picked up a tiny piece of banana on her plate and ate it without a fuss.

Picking up their plates, Yani stood up to go into the house. Erik followed her and touched the back of her neck pulling her back to him. His eyes darted back to look at Sydette who was fine eating her tiny banana slices and watching the water.

"Forget Shirtless Saturdays, I want you like this all the time," he said.

"Titties out all day?"

"Fuck yeah."

He pushed up on her feeling up her breasts. She held out her hands still holding their breakfast plates. When his tongue curled around her left nipple, she almost dropped the dishes. His mouth found her lips and he kissed her. He took the dishes from her.

"Today is your day. I'll take care of the dishes and you tell me what you want to do."

Any doubts she had about him not wanting to be with her dissipated. Whatever he was mentally going through last night when he left her, he had clearly come to terms with it. He had her nipples hard and her breathing sped up.

The baby was still up and around them.

"I want to lie on the couch in my house and read a book. What do you want to do?"

"Lie on the couch next to you and chill."

Erik put the dishes away while Yani took Sydette up to her house.

She liked the sound of that. Her house.

She took the rubber panties off of Sydette and checked for any soiling and found none. Checking for any hazards in the living room, Yani let the baby move freely around the wide-open space, leaving a few toys for her to play with and closing off all other doors and access to other rooms.

Grabbing the Stephen King short story collection she borrowed from Twyla on the coffee table, Yani opened up all the living room windows and threw herself on the couch. She began reading and Erik soon joined her with his own book. They spent a good two hours simply reading and keeping an eye on Sydette until she fell asleep. Yani picked her up and placed her in her own room and returned for more reading pleasure.

She made herself and Erik turkey sandwiches for lunch and they ate on the couch while talking about their respective books. Erik was power reading through a N.K. Jemisin fantasy novel and Yani made him tell her the plot, completely ignoring her own book. Erik sprawled out on her lap, his head resting on her thighs as he looked up at her. She stroked his locs as he told her the main plot of the story, but then his voice stopped and he just…stared at her face.

"What? Keep telling me the rest," she said.

His hand left hand reached up and fondled her right breast and it caught her off guard. She had been topless for hours and had forgotten about it. Erik lifted his head and sucked on her nipples. Yani reached for the big fluffy throw pillow that her left arm rested on and sat it on her lap under Erik's neck. He rested back on it so that she was cradling him and he continued sucking. She felt a dampness between her legs as she murmured words of encouragement to him, making him groan with his mouth and teeth tugging on her tits. Heat bloomed in her chest and she felt milk falling down into his mouth.

Soft sighs fell from her lips and her eyes took in the growth of his dick in his shorts. She reached down and stroked him, helped him pull his shorts down all the way so that his erection sprang free, the heat from his dick warming up her hand as she encircled the wide dome. His teeth held her pebbled left nipple, but she felt the hot pants escaping his mouth as she tugged on his girth. Pre-cum slid down her fist as it curled around his dark shaft. The sensation of his teeth biting her nipples as her milk dripped on his tongue and the intense pulses swelling her clit made her squirm in her seat.

His fingers splayed out around her wet tips as he continued massaging her breasts, but his eyes watched her hand work over his dick. His slit spilled more pre-cum and she swirled it around the head to make sure she made him slick. His breath quickened and he latched onto her nipple again, sucking and licking away every drop that pooled and released from her tits. Each breast was catered to, his full lips languorous on the supple skin, waking up every nerve ending that got wrapped up in their thickness. When he gazed up at her with his mouth full of her breasts and milk, she found the intimacy so profound, it wasn't a surprise to feel herself cumming. Her voice cracked when she cried out.

Erik groaned into her nipple and she watched his slick dick spurt hot semen all over her hand that still fisted him as he sucked her tits to his heart's delight. A heavier deluge of cum ran down her fingers and Erik's left hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder as he panted. When he finally unlatched his mouth from her, the sweat from his body began to turn cool, just as his release started to turn clear and spill over onto the couch. She lowered her head and kissed him.

"Another new tradition," he panted.

"What's that?" she said smearing his cum all over her nipples for him.

He added more cum to her chest from his own fingers, making sure every inch of his seed was smeared all over her chest.

"Every day after lunch you have to hold me like this, lemme suck on these tits…lemme cum in your hand like this—"

"Let you cover my tits like this too?" she said.

His eyes watched her fingers continue to go from his sticky release on his dick and then spread it on her nipples. Her areolas were shiny with his cum.

"You have no idea what you do to me, girl."

"I think I do," she said.

His dick was still hard.

"I don't think so."

"Try me—"

He lifted up from her and threw the pillow on the floor in front of the couch. Pulling her up he forced her knees onto the pillow.

"Don't move," he said.

She heard him leave the room and when he returned, she felt his sheathed fat head tease her wet folds. She clutched the couch cushion when he plunged in. He held still and let her feel the hardness in her depths.

"I'ma be in you like this all day every day, Yani."

The first hard thrust made her bite the cushion. His right hand pressed down on her lower back, forcing her to arch more for him.

"You had me fucked up last night…but I got it under control now, baby."

Yani's teeth bit even harder into the couch, her mouth wide open in a silent scream his passionate thrusts preventing her from making a sound. He was going in for the kill.

"Three…four times a day, baby."

"Yessssss—"

"You got me last night, but not this time—"

"Oh…Kill—"

"I want to see you walking around me butt naked all the time. Riding my dick for breakfast…sucking my dick for lunch…riding my face and soaking this beard for dinner—"

"Oh God—"

"Oh God nothin'. You showed me last night that you know how to take care of Daddy. Do it again. Throw it back on me, girl."

He slapped her ass so hard and so many times forcing her to give him all that he wanted.

"Yeah…cheeks is clappin'. Stop playin' and put it on me."

He gripped her neck.

Fingers so tight on her throat.

He meant what he said.

She had no idea what was in store for her and she didn't care. This was her man now. If this nigga said drop down in the middle of the street and split them legs wide open, she would do it.

He stopped suddenly and she turned back to look at him. The heat in his eyes made her stomach tumble.

"Go get your anal plug. I'm bout to tear this pussy up."

Grateful tears pressed from her lids.

"Okay—"

"Okay what?"

There was tension in his voice.

"Okay, Daddy."

"Good, girl. Now get that plug."


	13. Daykeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik lays down some rules that Yani better follow....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> More next week!

"Waiting for the daylight  
Cause then she'll keep me  
In the safety of her arms  
She never leaves me

And when the sun rises, she watches over me

He tells me all his secrets  
He thinks nobody knows  
We lay together in daylight  
I love him so

And when the sun rises, he watches over me…"

The Foreign Exchange—"Daykeeper"

Perfection.

That's what she feels.

For the first time in her life, Yani Galiber knows what it's like to be secure. Protected. She experiences no sense of lack or scarcity. She doesn't worry about sticking to a budget or skimping on food or other necessities just to get by. There is not one moment with Erik where she doesn't feel comfortable.

He spoils her and the baby.

Gives her what she needs before she even thinks of asking.

Their second week together in Our Lady's Manor, he presented her with a pre-paid credit card to use whenever she wanted. When she went online to activate the card, the balance was five-thousand dollars. When she used the card to pay for repairs on her car that she had put off, the amount she spent was replaced days later.

Her care-free days are spent wearing swimsuits, booty shorts, and skimpy sundresses, reading stories to Sydette sprawled out on the grass among flowers with Jerome snacking on leaves nearby. She goes into town to have lunch with friends where she picks up the tab or pays for mani/pedis for her and her besties at the nail shop.

She orders make-up directly from Sephora in the shades of lipstick and eye shadow that she could never afford and can spend hours experimenting with looks in front of a vanity mirror as Sydette plays at her feet.

He doesn't ask much from her. Erik seems to enjoy watching her flounce around her house or Klaue's, playing with the baby, watching her bathe Sweet Pea or do the baby's hair in new braids. He fusses with her sometimes when he thinks the braids are too tight.

"Damn, Yani, baby girl won't have no edges by the time she's twelve, let her scalp live!"

Sydette's hair is a whirlwind of thick and wavy textures. Yani tries to be funny and makes him do the baby's hair and is shocked when he can do decent cornrows that aren't too tight. Sydette even sits still for him when he does it. Not one bit of fidgeting or whining.

They share the responsibility of cooking. Erik likes to make dinner, and she spoils them with lavish lunches and they switch back and forth on breakfast. His days are spent inside a private workroom. She isn't allowed to be in there, and she doesn't ask what he does while he is there. Which is just as well because Yani has had to adjust to just one thing in her life with him.

The sex.

Erik is insatiable.

Four times a day on average.

There are set times.

Before the sun rises in the morning.

After he has a swim post-lunch and makes her give up her breasts as he lays on her lap cuddled on the couch together.

Right after Sydette is put to bed, and Erik joins Yani at her house or his depending on where Yani wants them to sleep at night. Mostly Klaue's place now.

The extra sex can come at any time. In the middle of the night, before dinner, in the middle of his work just outside the private workroom. He comes looking for her with heat in his eyes. Sometimes if he catches her in the pool while the baby naps, he will take her there, out in the open water.

Toys are not an option. They are used a lot.

She had a variety of anal plugs that he purchased for her. Along with other more savage toys that he used on her when she was away from the house. Toys that he can activate with his phone and just from his voice alone. On those days he is a beast. He has trained her pussy so well that her clit thumps and her pussy clenches automatically whenever she sees his avatar on her phone. He calls to make her come home from wherever she is when he needs to be inside of her. Even if she is all the way on the other side of the island. If she doesn't respond right away or takes too long getting to him, he activates the travel vibrator that he makes her wear away from home. It was discreet, half of it rested inside her vagina and the other half pressed against her clit; it made very little noise and could turn her into a puddle of slick juices dampening her panties in seconds.

His text messages would be short and to the point while she was away from him.

Come home.

Take care of me.

Baby, I need you.

I want it.

Get your ass in that bed.

I'm on my way.

Be wet and ready.

Stop playing and bring that pussy here.

Don't make me come out there and get yo ass.

Catch this dick Bitch.

Give Daddy what he wants.

Each and every time she would come running to him, panties around her ankles before she even hit the front door.

This nigga slang dick like a cartel slang cocaine.

And he knew what she liked to see. His dick swinging in his pants, especially the light cotton loungers he wore all the time just hanging in the house. Without his boxer briefs on. He had several in a variety of colors, and wore them on purpose because she could see his dick print clearly and knew she was weak for that shit. That pipe was always on high alert, and her mouth would water when she would watch him come to her for breakfast, or lunch or any other time around the house. That dick was just right there, big even when he wasn't erect, just bouncing against his thigh looking heavy between his legs.

It made her use him for one of their favorite things to do together; making him nut in his pants while she grinded on him. Ever since that first time when he lifted her up and humped her against a tree, there was something so brazen about getting her man to cum with his clothes on, feeling and seeing his ejaculate stain his pants. They did it in public a lot. Chilling on benches, her sitting on him at the beach and just bouncing on his erection with no panties on under her dresses and skirts until he spurts everywhere and made her thighs wet. At restaurants where she would climb onto his lap facing away from him and he would groan and thrust up into her, gasping in her ear, hands gripping her tits as their waiter went to retrieve their food. She loved his facial expressions when he came, her release tumbling right after his, and once they returned home, he lubed up her red heart-shaped princess plug, inserted it into her equally lubricated ass, and then fucked her senseless.

It was Sunday.

Brunch day with her girls.

Caypri. Aisha. Lesonne. And Milah.

She was six weeks in with her new living arrangement and her friends were raving about how she looked.  
"Girl, you getting extra thick. That man treating you real good, right?" Caypri said.

"Well he's treating us right too, cuz girl, we haven't been eating this well and drinking this high and mighty since…when?" Lesonne said sipping on champagne.

They had a nice view at one of the second fanciest restaurants on the island. She felt chic wearing her new aquamarine designer shades with the big Hollywood glam lenses.

Yani sent a text to her mother telling her that she would be around to collect Sydette in a few hours. There were plans to go shopping after brunch. Since Yani had been living with "that man on the hill", her parents were suddenly anxious to look after Sydette whenever Yani needed them too. Not her younger sisters Anika or Rocsi, but them, Mommy and Daddy. It was actually a good thing. Her relationship with her parents actually improved. They wanted her back home, but she refused. But they could keep their grandbaby, and they did that often which was a blessing because it meant more time alone with Er—

Shit.

A sharp pulse in her pussy made her grip the side of the table cloth as she saw Erik's avatar pop up on her cell. She had only been gone for two hours. She and her girls had facials done before brunch and were just now enjoying drinks as they took their time noshing on savory crepes and pastries.

She texted him quickly.

We're eating now. Will be home soon.

Yani picked up her champagne flute and took a nice-sized drink. She wiped her forehead to check for sweat and she felt a subtle sheen developing on her brow.

"You okay, Yani?" Milah asked.

"Yeah, just a little warmer today than usual," she said.

Her phone lit up.

Yani crossed her feet, her generous thighs rubbing together already anticipating trouble from him if he didn't get his way. She could already feel her pussy lips swelling. Damn that man.

Is everything okay?

She tried using a text tone that made it seem like she was concerned to offset what she knew was coming. Erik didn't call her or bother her when she was out. The island was small and he knew she had people around to help her if she needed it without him automatically jumping on the phone to check for her.

No, this man called when he wanted her on him or under him. Her pussy was still recovering from their early morning tryst when they were able to have a quickie before the baby woke up.

Come see about me.

He was trying to be cute.

I'll be home in about two hours. You can wait.

Yani slyly slid her fingers down her legs and tugged on her panties under her dress. They were stuck to her folds…and on the tiny pink vibrator he slid inside of her that morning.

Nah.

Let me finish brunch at least.

No reply. Thank God.

Yani walked over to the buffet brunch spread and piled her plate with lobster tails and coconut shrimp. She wanted to try the new drinks the restaurant was pushing on customers and soon forgot about Erik.

Fresh melted butter and the sweet meat of the lobster swished around her tongue and filled her belly along with grilled asparagus tips, and a light butter leaf salad with a dark balsamic dressing. She laughed so much with her friends and forgot how much she missed being out with them. Life with Chez had isolated her so much that she forgot how these women had lifted her up.

Lesonne was spinning a tale of how she hooked her latest boyfriend into doing face masks with her while they watched Korean dramas. Aisha was laughing so hard trying to imagine a big burly truck driver sitting in front of a tv with a tiny pink face mask on and Yani was giggling along with her. She could picture Erik wearing a mask, he was big on grooming himself, but the champagne was making her giddy and everything was funny…

Until it wasn't.

Yani felt the jolt on her clit that made her slam her knees together.

Her friends continued laughing and sharing more stories and Yani tried to keep an engaged face as Erik toyed with her body. It had only been twenty minutes since his last text.

He was using the surge pulse setting to start her out, and from experience with him, it would grow more intense. She grabbed her fork and shoved buttered lobster meat into her mouth to have something to focus on. She tried not to squirm or wiggle her hips and found the fingers of her left hand giving off small tremors as they twisted part of the table cloth into a tiny knot. Tears pricked her eyelids. Her right hand kept stuffing food in her mouth and when the pulse setting turned into a smooth wave of tingly sensations, she closed her eyes and felt sweat building on her inner thighs.

She reached for her cell and quickly shot off a text.

Daddy stop…

Come home.

We're almost done eating. Let me—

She swallowed thickly and stuck her left index finger between her lips and bit down. Her pussy was twitching in her panties.

Hard-headed Bitch.

"Looks like they turned the chocolate fountain on finally," Lesonne said.

Yani's friends stood and walked out of the patio and across the room to the desert section oohing and ahhing at the selections of fruit and slices of cake.

Daddy, please…

You brought this on yourself.

Yani's eyes were half slits as she clenched the hem of her dress with her right hand. Her lips were pursed in a moist twist of carnal agony. His avatar lit up her cell again and she clutched it as she shot up from her seat and clumsily tottered on wobbly legs to the women's restroom. It was a small room with one toilet and Yani locked the door. She answered the phone as she stared at her sweaty face in the restroom mirror.

"Bring my pussy here, girl."

The gasp from her mouth was loud and echoed around her when the bolt of pleasure he sent her from his phone voice hit her clit and slick pussy.

"We're almost done, Daddy—"

"Lemme see my pussy."

She felt a whine bubble up, but she didn't let him hear it. Pulling off her sunglasses, she switched her cell over to visual and audio and saw his hungry real-time face looming on her phone.

"Panties down," he barked.

His voice sounded ticked off and she lowered the damp material from her private parts. Lifting up her dress, she let Erik see her plump folds manipulated by his voice and the toy inside of her.

"Shit, baby. Pussy all fat and juicy for me. Look at my dick…"

She saw the thick veins bulging out on him as his hand worked up and down his rigid shaft.

"You already know you in trouble. Got my dick like this and you not sittin' that fat ass on my nuts…fuck is wrong witchu?"

The sharp inflection in tone sent a zinger of a vibration to her hard clit. He was legit mad and she loved that anger as it made her walls clench the vibrator.

"Oh…Killmonger! Oh, Daddy! I'm cumming for you…I'm cumming for you!"

She bit her lip as she gripped the sink with her left hand as her right hand let him see her pussy spasm with the vibrator.

"Bring your fucking ass home! Oh….Shit!"

God no.

The ultimate sin.

She made him cum without her being there to clean him up.

His head thrown back, mouth open, she watched her man jettison milky ropes of cum all over his chest and lap. When his searing eyes sought hers again and she saw his lips poked out, she knew he was pissed.

"You got thirty minutes," he growled.

He was gone. Her cell's screensaver popped back up.

Yani grabbed a handful of paper towels and cleaned herself up.

###

He was watching her.

She felt his eyes on her from the cameras all over the compound.

The moment the compound gate rolled shut behind her, Yani methodically and slowly pulled her panties off. One of the security cams turned in a smooth arc as she made her way past the first house. She took her time making her way to her middle house, and when she reached the pool, she took off her dress and tossed it on a plastic lounge chair.

Unhooking her bra, she left it lying on the balcony of Klaue's house. Her retina scan gave her access to the living room and she was enveloped in the soft music Erik was playing throughout the house. Classic trip-hop. Instrumentals. Warm ocean air breezed through the tilted windows as she padded toward the master bedroom.

The soft pallet of blankets and pillows were already on the floor in front of the wall mirror. Yani stared at her full-length frame in the mirror. Cinnamon skin moist with island heat, four-inch open-toed black heels gave her a little height. His gold link sat on the pallet and she bent down to pick it up, slipping it around her neck. When she stood up, Erik was standing in the doorway. Salmon-colored loungers on with no shirt. Locs pushed back from his eyes. A hard scowl on his face. His bare feet were soft on the floor when he strolled over to her. She dropped her hands to her sides, her eyes bold watching his as he approached.

His eyes dragged down her body in the mirror and rested on the pink vibrator resting on her protruding clit and still inserted in her vagina. Her faint pubic hairs were cut into the shape of an inviting heart on her mound, the outer lips smooth from her monthly waxing. Erik had no preference. Bushy. Waxed. Trimmed. His mouth was going to take and taste whatever was down there. Eating pussy was a delicacy to him.

His fingers traced up her back, then her neck and her skin shivered from the tactile warmth that his heated digits brought to her flesh. His body was a furnace, the protruding keloids like fine jewels peppering his arms and chest with perfect and beautiful scarification. Whatever ritual he used to mark himself was divine to her. There was meaning in it and she wasn't bold enough to ask him about it. Whatever he was keeping track of on his epidermis had been going on for a long time.

He gripped the chain on her neck and wound it around his hand once.

"Three minutes late. I said thirty minutes."

Her eyes challenged him. She didn't apologize or make excuses. She wasn't the one driving so she had no control over how fast she got there.

His left hand turned her face to the side and his mouth crashed down onto her lips, his tongue snaking inside and sliding against her wet tongue. This was the best part…almost. Any union between them always started with the heavy sloppy kisses. Lips parted wide, she let him taste the champagne still coating her taste buds. She could feel his big dick jutting into her side. He smelled of a fresh shower and almond hair oil.

He released her lips when she began pushing her wide backside against him. His tongue ran over his top lip, saliva already glistening from her kisses on him.

"Go get what we need," he said pushing her toward the master bathroom.

She took her time walking to the bathroom knowing his eyes were on her ass. She swung her hips hard and caught a glimpse of him tugging on his protruding erection.

She took a moment to void her bladder in the toilet and cleaned herself up.

Cherry lube with pink coloring. Pink heart plug. She took a moment to slip lube inside of her anus. She chose the smaller three-inch plug for him to insert. Her pussy was already sensitive so she didn't need a larger plug. He liked the three-inches just fine, it made his dick snug against her walls when he was inside of her, the nerve endings inside her ass so rich and delicious when she came hard on him. He made her feel it all, his girth pushing her vaginal walls against the plug.

Returning to the bedroom she sat down on the pallet holding her legs open for him.

He grabbed a pile of big pillows from the bed and situated them behind him to make a support for his lower back as he curled his thighs and legs around hers. She leaned back into him and handed the lube and plug to him. He squeezed a generous amount of cherry lube onto the pure silver metal of the plug. She lifted up her knees and watched him gently insert the toy as she relaxed her anal muscles. She exhaled when the plug was in all the way and both of their eyes admired the pretty ruby heart jutting out, almost overpowering the vibrator still inserted inside of her.

Erik's nimble thick fingers pulled her small vibrator out and they both saw the flood of her clear sticky pussy juices spill out onto the pallet. Yani pressed her head back into his wide chest as she gasped from the flicking of his fingers on her swollen clit.

Erik noticed her biting on her lips and he slapped her clit hard.

"Daddy…please!"

"Don't even. I told you what you were supposed to do—"

"We didn't even get to finish our plans, you knew what we were—"

"I don't give a fuck! You know what this is. We got rules in this house…"

His hand kept slapping her clit and her ass bucked.

"Be still!"

His left hand yanked hard on the chain and she did her best not to rock back and forth or wind her hips. Any wriggling she did was tiny.

"Killmonger…my pussy is so—"

SLAP!

He was smacking her fleshy inner lips, the frothy wetness at the opening of her pink kept winking open each time he struck her.

"You made me nut all over myself. Didn't have your nasty mouth to clean me up. You know better Bitch. I need that mouth—"

He jammed his fingers between her lips and she groaned.

"Taste your pussy. This was supposed to be on my dick. But you wanna fucking play all day and forget about me."

She sucked his fingers clean and his hand went back to her apex where he started to slap her inner thighs.

"Lift them big legs up, girl!"

She draped her heels outside of his thighs and panted hard when he reached into his lounger pocket and pulled out the tiny gold vibrating bullet. He rested it on her clit and she lost control of her legs.

"Keep them legs open, Yani. Don't play with me Bitch!"

His left hand grabbed and held her throat and his right hand went down to manipulate her clit with the bullet. He let the vibrator hit the hood of her clit and she cried out, both watching her wet opening pulse and twitch. It spilled more slick in a steady stream down her ass cheek.

"Yeah…yeah...I love that shit. Pussy jumping for Daddy. Getting so wet for Daddy's dick."

"My pussy…" she groaned so hard when he rubbed the bullet around her opening, letting it slide in her slick and against the open wings of her inner labia.

"Pussy so pretty, Yani…" he groaned, "I needed you today…keeping this pretty pussy from me…"

Her pink slit kept winking open and shut, the sound of his voice growling in her ear had her teary-eyed and weak in the knees. His left hand pinched her left nipple and she watched his facial expression as his lips fell open watching her opening throb from his touches. His lips snagged a hold of her right ear-lobe and he nibbled and groaned in her ear. Her thighs shook and when he dropped the bullet above her taut black pearl, they both saw her squirt a long stream of fluid onto the floor.

"Fuck." He groaned, pressing the bullet even harder on her clit. Her pussy spasmed and more clear fluid spurt out along with a thick glistening stream of natural lubricant from her vaginal opening.

"You want to wet everything up for Daddy, huh? You gon' squirt like that all over Daddy's dick?"

He pinched her nipple again and damn if she didn't have a small drizzle of milk spill out. Milk, sweat, fluid from her urethra and vagina soaked Erik's hands.

"I'ma make your pussy beg for this dick," he snarled, dropping the bullet on the pallet and slapping her clit again. Twisting her nipple hard, he bit into the side of her neck with his slugs. Yani's tongue slipped out of her mouth and she wailed out his name when his fingers sank into her pussy. He made them hit the side of her walls hard and her sphincter gripped her silver plug hard.

"Fuck me!" she screamed, but Erik kept stroking her insides, her gushy pussy soaking fluids all over the place.

"You know I gotta have this pussy all day. Next time I'm coming for you and I'ma fuck you right wherever you are. Play with me again, girl…see what happens to you—"

"Yes, Daddy, I won't do it again! I won't do it again…I want some dick…"

"Yeah?"

"Please!"

He knew how to slap her pussy around and fondle her body without making her cum. It was sweet torture and it always made her frustrated. He knew this. So he kept at it, slapping her thighs and ass hard when she squirmed trying to get more friction from him.

"You don't run this girl…sitcho ass still!"

He choked her with her necklace and she glared at him.

"You mad at me now? Think that mean somethin'?"

He slapped her breasts and the sharp sting on her nipples made her close her eyes and shout for him to murder her pussy any way he wanted. She stroked her clit and her own caress made her body jump.

"Oh Bitch, you squirtin' again? You must want this dick bad!"

He gripped the heavy outline of his print in his pants and she felt no shame begging for it.

"Killmonger…fuck me…now Daddy…mi no wanna play no more…"

In the mirror her face looked like it was in torturous ecstasy. Erik kept pushing it, knowing he was being cruel. He owned her pussy. They both knew it.

He backed away from her and pulled off his loungers, his erection massive. Balls heavy and ready to slap against her cheeks, Yani crawled onto her hands and knees. She rested her elbows together facing the mirror. Her man needed to see her face when he took her from behind.

He stroked his shaft and let his pre-cum spill onto her back as he loomed over her.

"…teach you a lesson…keeping my pussy from me…forgetting who runs thangs…."

She could only catch snatches of his gruff words. Her ass was thrust up into the air for him.

"Head down all the way," he ordered.

She pressed her hands low onto the pallet and rested the left side of her face so he could see her expressions in the mirror.

She was letting him hit it raw now.

Before that, she was always checking the condoms he used, sheepskin, making sure there were no holes or tears in the packaging or the condoms themselves. She liked the sheepskin. He did too. He could feel her heat so good. But then he was begging to cum inside of her, wanting to fill her up and play with his semen inside her pussy. She was terrified of getting pregnant again, told him so, and he promised to only cum wherever she allowed him. He just wanted to be fully present in her body.

It took her weeks to get to that point. To trust that he would be cognizant of his own body and pull out in time. They didn't want children. No mistakes or accidents. A serious bedtime convo involved a real heart to heart about what they would do if something went wrong. Plan B and medical termination were on the table. She had to finish school and be able to take care of herself and her daughter. That was her plan. He had to work for Klaue and not have to worry about another baby. An immediate termination would happen. If he had to fly her to the states to make that happen, they agreed he would. The words were spoken without any doubts or the possibility of changing minds.

The first time he penetrated her without a condom she thought he was going to bust a nut the moment he entered her. She felt the same way. The sex felt even more passionate between them. And she always let him know where he could cum.

Watching him sink down into her with her face so near the mirror, she could see every muscle in his face ripple with pleasure. His lips pushed out and his eyes rested on her arch, his hand pressed down on her back.

"You so perfect, Baby…"

She felt a smile curl onto her lips, but it was quickly wiped away when he started letting her have all of his anger from withholding her body from him.

Her hands reached back to push him off, she couldn't handle the pressure he was laying on her but he snatched up her arms and held them still.

"Nah, you getting all this."

Her pussy felt so tight with her plug hitting against his girth internally.

He pushed her head down on the floor and held her neck down. His eyes were searing into her face as he watched her mouth call out his name.

"Watchu tryna say, Ma? I ain't stopping—"

"Kill—"

"You getting' all this dick…just like this…"

His face scrunched up hard when he slipped in deeper, his balls smacking her cheeks loud.

"Daddy made that pussy cream while you were eating, huh?"

"Yeah—"

"Taking all this sooo good, Baby—"

The pressure was too much and Yani felt her pussy throb.

"Wettin' this dick all up like a good little Bitch. Damn girl, drenching my balls!"

He pulled out and dropped to his hands and knees, shoving his face into her ass, his big mouth sucking her pussy lips, tugging on the tender folds, stretching them, inserting his tongue deep in her slit. Dragging his tongue up and down her backside, he wasted little time plunging back into her depths. Her breath was trapped inside her chest as she watched him pound her pussy to shreds.

"A hard head makes a soft pussy, girl. You feel me in there deep, huh?"

"Yeah."

Yani widened her thighs and his balls hit her clit with more intense friction.

"Being with your little friends was more important than taking care of me, huh? That's what you thought."

His face looked so angry, lips distended in an angry pout, but his eyes were on fire. He couldn't get enough of her. He grabbed for her throat again and really drilled her pussy. The pressure from the plug and his fat dick had her slobbering onto the blanket that cradled her face.

"Look at me!" he shouted.

Her eyes were weepy looking in the mirror and he kept pounding the fuck out of her.

"Where you want this cum?"

His sharp thrusts prevented her from answering right away as her eyes squeezed tight from all the pressure he was banging against her walls.

"Where?!"

He was close. So close. The heat in her pussy from his dick had her arching higher.

"Oh, Baby!" he yelled.

Erik had his head thrown up to the ceiling, his loud grunts giving her goosebumps.

"Yani! Tell me!"

"In my mouth!" she shouted.

His head dropped forward, his eyes watching her throw her ass on him. Something changed in his gaze and he gripped her waist as he twisted his hips, switching up his stroke suddenly, making her breath catch in her throat.

"Nah," he said giving her three more exquisite strokes from his thick dick before he pulled out.

She shifted up to her knees, her mouth wide open for him, but he stood next to face and held her chin. Turning it to face the mirror, Erik fisted his veiny shaft and shot his load all over the mirror. The creamy ejaculate spilled down in a wide swathe and Yani's lips twisted up in disappointment. She wanted his semen in her mouth and dripping down her lips.

"Lick it all up," he said.

Her eyes stared at him with shock. He pushed her face against the glass. His hot cum slick on her cheek.

"Think you get what you want when you act up?"

She hesitated, but he fisted the last of his cum on her face.

"That's your punishment. You don't get Daddy's dick in your throat. Lick my shit up."

Her face twisted up in anger. He wasn't going to let her cum. Pussy all swollen and ready to squeeze his dick hard, and this nigga was going to make her lick his hot ejaculate from a mirror.

He stood behind her head and reached down, squeezing her big tits. Flicking his fingers on her nipples, she could see his heated eyes. He was ready for more. But not before she did what she was told.

Her tongue tasted the rich tang of his semen and watching her trail it up and down the mirror made him excited. He penetrated her again, hands still squeezing her nipples, watching her face, his teeth biting his lower lip.

Her lips were drenched with his cum, the heat from her tongue chilled from the cool glass of the mirror as she licked and licked as he pumped into her.

"I want you to cum on my dick…please cum on my dick…"

She rocked her ass on him and when his fingers pinched her clit, her walls rippled along his length and she felt so full of him and the plug and so many other emotions that she felt herself floating in a haze of sated bliss.

"This right there…oh fuck, Yani…this is why I love you girl….oh fuck…this why I love you, Baby…I love you…"

Yani's eyes grew wide.

"Killmonger."

Her voice was soft and she reached back stroking his hair. He cradled her fingers and kissed them.

"You love me?" she asked.

Their sex ended the way it began, his mouth on her mouth, tongues sliding back and forth, lips wide open.

"You love me?"

"Yes," he said.


	14. Girls Need Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Yani get closer, but he'll have to leave soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...long time no update. Been under the weather and had to take some healing time! Off for the holiday and actually split a chapter in half. So a new update should be up on Friday!

"Girls can't never say they want it

Girls can't never say how

Girls can't never say they need it

Girls can't ever say now

Give it to me like you need it baby

Want you to hear me screamin'

Heavy breathin'

I don't need a reason baby

I want it 'til you can't fight

I can give it to you right babe oh

I wanna be your healing

I can be real good

Please don't get in your feelin's…"

Summer Walker—"Girls Need Love"

She was his Adhan.

If Tahir were to hear him call Yani that, Erik would have to beg forgiveness from his mercenary chum. He did not mean any disrespect to the Muslim faith by it. It was the truth.

Before the sun rose on most mornings, Erik laid back on the bed he shared with Yani and watched her raise up and down on him, her body facing away from him. He would watch the muscles in her back flex and tense and see a warm sheen of perspiration slicken her skin. He would admire the indentations in her ass cheeks, the little pockets of cellulite dimpling the back of her heavy thighs and her shorter legs. He would reach out sometimes to hold onto her cute feet that he would tease her about. They were cute, chunky, wide, and he would make fun of all the weight they had to hold up from her thighs and ass. She hated when he did that, but he found them sexy and told her so. She was perfectly loving and round and soft and made him happy to wake up every day. What more could a man ask for? Especially when he was crazy about her. More than crazy. In love. Deeply. With her and her child.

They both tried to keep the intense pleasure of their lovemaking from escaping their lips and waking the baby in the next room, but Erik found himself unable to keep quiet for long as the soft rays of sunlight rose to illuminate his woman, her soft skin glowing a luminous coppery brown, and her wide round backside rolling on his hips that thrust gently into her. The moist sound of her wetness on his morning erection forced loud gasps to erupt from his lips.

By the time their bedroom was fully brightened and warming up from the sunshine, Erik would be twisting up the sheets with the grip of his fingers trying to anchor himself while shouting out Yani's name as his manhood swelled inside of her. The force of his semen leaving his body would render him speechless, especially when Yani glanced back at him and he caught the side view of her breasts bouncing. The expression on his face at that moment always propelled her to her own release, and her already tight walls would clench around his thickness even tighter forcing him to shout out a final curse word or two once he caught his breath again.

He had to have her every morning like that, had to see the sunrise with her on top of him moving those big hips and big ass…had to see those luminous eyes of hers on his face when he released hot and heavy into her womb.

Every morning she had him crying up to heaven, and every morning she would respond in kind toward him. Afterward, she would clean herself up and check on Sydette while he stayed on the bed wondering how his life had functioned the last two years without her in his world. He couldn't fathom an existence without her or Sydette now, and those thoughts made him anxious.

He could sleep soundly with her next to him without the help of medication. The focus on his work with Klaue's arm was acute and productive because she was always near him. His overactive brain learned to wind down easily when she was around. His life had a new clarity, a new purpose…a new needed daily routine.

After morning loving Yani would bring Sydette into their room to greet him, and he would shower the baby with kisses and hold her up in the air where the little girl would giggle and wave her arms and legs around like she was flying. Those moments were his favorite of the day, his body thrumming with the warm feelings he received from Yani and the joy on Sydette's face when her eyes saw him in the morning. He had formed a tight bond with the baby, and Yani said nothing when Sydette started calling Erik Baba the way he taught her. He didn't feel it was appropriate to have Sydette calling him Daddy. That was Chez's right as the birth father, but the reality was that Erik was caring and providing for the child more than her biological Dad, and he did feel like a father to her. They were a family now. A solid unit and Sydette thrived while living on the compound.

Her vocabulary picked up immensely because both Yani and Erik spent so much time talking around Sydette. They were both surprised when new words would pop out of her mouth because they would stare at each other and swear up and down they didn't teach her those things. All the deep conversations Erik had with Yani every day and every night rubbed off on Sydette.

Yani took Sydette to the cove before breakfast when it was Erik's turn to cook the first meal of the day. There was nothing like watching Yani stroll down the path topless with Sydette in her arms. He would blow kisses to Sydette and when they returned for breakfast, there was the tugging of his heart when Sweet Pea would reach out for him saying, "Baba! Baba!" He fed her in the high chair as Yani planned out their day.

After breakfast he would shuffle off to do work and Yani would spend time reading nursing books and studying up on subjects she would take up soon in school while looking after Sydette who played with her toys on the floor. Yani complained that Erik bought the baby too many toys, but he argued that a lot of the stuff he purchased was educational.

When he needed a break from his work, he would saunter down to the cove for a swim. On his return, Yani typically had Sydette down for a nap and he would lay himself on Yani's lap on the couch or back in the bedroom where he would suck on her tits for a long session while she edged him until he was spurting in her hand. She would fix them lunch afterward and then they would settle down for a nap together until the baby woke them up.

More work, then a quickie session with his mouth between her legs before dinner which was Erik's favorite meal to prepare for them. Depending on what he was cooking, the three of them would go to the cove together and swim, helping Sydette to become a mermaid like her mother. Erik would stand in the water up to his hips as Yani stood twenty feet away with Sydette in between them. He would laugh so hard with joy when Sydette would kick her little legs and wind her arms in the water making her way to him. Half dog paddle, half baby sea turtle scramble, he watched her swim to his open hands as he lifted her up and wiped her eyes. Kissing her cheek, he'd flip her around and watch her head back to Yani the same way.

Nervous jitters would sometimes grip him when a sudden wave rolled through and lifted the baby away from them. Yani didn't panic, but he would, worried that too much water would go down her nose or throat, and he often found himself scrambling after her.

There was a little tv watching in the evening, a final goodnight for Sydette, and then nighttime loving would begin. Erik always made sure to put Yani's ass to sleep. But then the midnight hour would creep around, and he was nudging her awake to put it on her again. Pure bliss…

Until she started going out on too many brunches and day trips with her friends.

At first, it was nice knowing she had the time now to spend with her pals. He had heard the horror stories of what Chez put her through, cutting her off from relatives and friends. He was happy to see her happy until she did it more often to the point of switching up their daily routine. He was accustomed to having her whenever he wanted and now found himself calling her when he wanted pussy. Calling her and having to wait for it for hours.

Nah.

Sex with her was just as important to him as their family time together, and he would have these intense urges for her. She was a habit he couldn't break and most times she was a good girl and would bring that good puss home to Daddy when he demanded it.

Lately…she was being a brat.

On her excursions away from him, he would kiss the baby goodbye as Yani strapped Sydette in the car seat to drop her off with Twyla or her parent's. Before she sat in the driver's seat of her car, Erik would kiss Yani deeply and play with her pussy, getting it wet and puffy.

"Don't be gone long," he would tell her.

Yani would nod and let him feel on her titties. He'd make sure she saw the slight bulge in his pants before he'd turn her around and spank her ass a few times. Sometimes if he was feeling a type of way, he'd take her behind the car and fuck her standing up, nut inside her deep, but refuse to let her cum. She had to return home in a timely manner if she wanted him to finish the job he started. He'd then insert one of the toys he bought for her and send her on her way.

The toys weren't making her get to him fast anymore.

In fact, he suspected that she liked disobeying him. It frustrated the fuck out of him and made him much more aggressive when she finally did drag her ass home. He would be aggravated with her but horny as fuck. Horny to the point of being brutal with her pussy. He'd be in her guts an outrageously long time and so worked up chasing that nut so strong that it would take him hours later to realize that she was playing him. Making him think he was in control when he was the one wrapped around her finger. Pussy whipped. Correction. Pussy stomped.

He would just get riled up and have to fuck her hard and fast with his hand on her throat to keep her in check. Even then, she'd have a sly smile on her lips as if to say, "Nigga, you ain't shit."

She stared at him like that after he pressed her face into the mirror as he took her on the floor. The cushiony pallet they built for that purpose was rumpled, his knees starting to hurt from the hard position he locked himself into. His punishment for taking so long to return to him ticked her off, but she licked his cum from the mirror. Plunging back into her, she came on him when he begged her to and his confession of love came tumbling out of his mouth. The sweet questioning look on her face as she stared at him in the wall mirror let him know it was safe to confess his feelings for her.

Yani's eyes welled up and he felt a loosening and a tightening in his heart. That he felt open enough to tell her he loved her was freeing…but telling her he loved her was also a stone block he placed around his own neck. It was foolish. He had to leave her at the end of the summer, would have to go wherever Klaue sent him. Why tell her this when it wouldn't matter after two more months? It was like planting I.E.D's inside his body and hers for no damn reason. It was self-destructive. Unfair really.

But oh how she kissed him afterward.

He wanted her to say it back to him but he was glad that she didn't. It might have paralyzed him at that moment. Her lips and tongue on his let him know how she felt. The tears on her face that traced a wet trail down her skin and his showed him all he needed to see. She was there in the thick of it like him.

After cleaning themselves up he made the decision not to push her about getting to him when she was out with her friends. She was twenty-one. He remembered what that was like. Wanting to party and hang out. He told her she was free to do what she wanted. Rushing her home for his needs was not the way he wanted her summer to be. There was deep pleasure in dominating her sexually. But the deeper pleasure was seeing her happy. Relaxed. Care-free. Being a loving mother to Sydette around the compound. Watching her put on make-up and pretty clothes to be out on the town with her buddies.

He kept her body on top of his on the couch as they watched television until it was time to pick up Sydette from her parents. They were going to dinner together with the baby, and Erik was going to drive her to her parents. She was nervous about it, evidenced by the deep sigh she gave when her cell alarm went off.

Her people knew what was up with them. No point in lying about it and making unnecessary tension whenever she dropped the baby off.

The ride over to her parents was tense.

"Yani…baby, relax. We agreed to keep it simple. I pull up in the car, you get the baby, and then we leave. Let them get used to seeing me drive you over…"

Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Have they made a big deal about me still?"

"No…they just don't say anything. But I can feel it when I come back to get Sweet Pea. It's like they don't want to give her back to me. Sometimes I wish they would say something. It would be better than that weird energy they give me."

"I should just come to meet them—"

"No! It would be too much for them."

"I know how to act around people who don't like me."

"They don't know you. That's the problem. They would like you a lot I think…"

"I'll do what you want. You know that. But I think we should just—"

"Damn…"

Yani leaned forward in her seat.

Erik pulled in front of a nice-looking home where Yani's parents stood outside talking to a neighbor with Yani's father holding Sydette in his arms.

"I just wanted to run in and out, but—"

Erik turned off the S.U.V.

Yani's parents and the neighbor stared at the car. She stepped out and Erik rolled down his window watching her approach them. Sydette wiggled and cried out "Mama!"

"Hey Sweet Pea. Hello Mrs. Anson," she said.

Mrs. Anson and Yani's mother were busy staring at Erik through the windshield.

"Your friend is not getting out?" Yani's mother said.

"We have a dinner reservation—"

"Introduce us," her father said, his eyes taking in Erik's face.

Yani turned to look at Erik, a helpless expression on her face. Erik rolled up the window and stepped out. He walked up to her father first.

"Erik, this mi father Halston Galiber, and mi mother, Paula Galiber…"

Erik shook Halston's hand firmly. The man's eyes took in Erik's slugs and the scars on his arms. Yani's mother did the same.

"Baba!" Sydette shouted. She reached for Erik and he took her from Yani's arms and held her on his hip. Sydette's hand went to his mouth and he pretended to snack on her fingers and she squealed like she normally did, their normal little game for when they greeted one another.

"Go home," Sydette said, her legs bouncing on his hip.

"Nice to meet you, Erik," Yani's mother said, "this is our neighbor Mrs. Anson."

Erik nodded to the woman who stared at Erik as she gave him a warm smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Anson."

"Nice meeting you. I'm heading home, Paula," she said walking away from them.

"We're going to be late for our reservation," Yani said once more moving next to Erik.

"Bring Erik to the BBQ next week. Give us more time to know him," Paula said scrutinizing Erik harder than Halston was.

"We'll think about it—"

"Would love to come," Erik said.

Yani glared at him.

"Good. We'll expect you there," Halston said.

Yani took a deep breath and moved back toward the car.

"Thanks for taking care of Sweet Pea," Yani called to them.

"Have a nice dinner," Halston said.

Erik placed Sydette in the car seat as Yani climbed into the front passenger seat. The baby safe and secure, Erik walked around the car, waved at Yani's parents and climbed into the driver's side.

"God, why are they standing there just staring," Yani said through gritted teeth.

"I'm the big ogre from the hill stealing the Princess and the Pea," Erik joked.

He drove past her parents and Yani finally relaxed in the car.

"That wasn't so bad," he said.

"I know. And it worries me."

"Why?'

"They don't like me being with you."

"But now they've seen me. Invited me to the family cookout. I'm in baby!"

"It's suspect—"

"Suspect?"

"A setup."

"Nah. They met me. They can see I'm a regular dude—"

"You not regular, man."

"On the surface…"

She glanced over at him, a smirk on her face.

She was too damn cute. He reached over and squeezed her hand, lifted it to his mouth and kissed it.

Dinner was simple and filling, a local spot for fresh conch and beef patties, and afterward a calming stroll along a public beach. Erik dipped into a public restroom, and as he washed his hands, he heard Yani screaming outside. Running out and ready to beat ass for whatever danger harassed his girls, he slowed down when he saw Yani holding her phone to Sydette who was crawling on the sand.

"What's wrong?!"

"She was walking! My baby was walking!"

A relieved sigh came out of his mouth as he watched Sydette lean forward on her hands, push up from the sand and toddle over to Yani three full steps before tumbling again. Erik clapped his hands.

"Aye Sweet Pea! Big girl!"

Sydette looked up at him as she sat on her rump and clapped her hands eagerly too before trying again. Erik took out his phone and recorded her taking five steps over to Yani. Sweeping the baby up into her arms, Yani smothered Sydette with kisses.

"Got you both recorded!"

Yani put her daughter back down and held her hand, allowing Sydette to go at her own pace. Erik walked behind them still recording as Yani let go of Sydette's hand. She took wobbly steps but kept her balance, making sudden stops to clap her hands again and to also look back to make sure Erik was still following.

"Keep going, Sweet Pea!" he encouraged.

The baby turned around and took a fast toddle back to him grabbing his left leg. She giggled and looked up at him.

"Look at Baba' big girl!" he said.

"Big!" she called up.

He put his phone away, and when he looked over at Yani, she had her eyes on Sydette.

"I thought I was going to miss this moment," she said softly.

They both watched Sydette experiment a little more with steps before she was reaching up to Erik. He lifted her up and kissed her forehead.

"I would've missed this. Right now, I would normally be at the restaurant, and she would be with Twyla, or Monice, or my Auntie…I wouldn't have seen this…"

She took a long exhale and wiped her eyes before linking her arm in his free one.

So many new milestones he was witnessing with Yani.

His own parents were together when they told him about his first steps. His father teased him about trying to have alone time with his mom and how Erik had woken up from their living room floor and waddled over to them trying to get to his mother. As a kid, he didn't get the big deal about his first steps, everyone took them.

But seeing Sydette do it, and witnessing the awe and gratefulness in Yani's face, he now understood what it meant to a parent. Even in the short amount of time he had known Sydette, he had watched her change and grow so much. He was there and Chez was not. He felt a slight bit of guilt like he had stolen something from Sydette's father. Did Chez even care? Yani's belly had been swollen with the little girl when he cheated on her making another child. If he had no concern then, would he really care if he saw her walking for the first time? Yani deserved that all for herself. Fuck him.

Heading back to the car, Yani sent the video she took to all her family. Her phone blew up quickly. Once they were back at the car she was gabbing to Twyla and Cee Cee on speakerphone. Erik sent his video to Yani's phone so she could send the shots he took of Sydette walking to her.

"Big nigga, you in trouble now," Twyla teased him, "baby girl will be runnin' up on you two. Can't be fuckin' freely no more!"

Yani's face crumbled with embarrassment.

"Goodbye!" Yani said and hung up on her cousins.

"They're right you know. She can already climb down from her bed."

Yani glanced back at Sydette.

"You knock before you enter our bedroom? Hear?"

The comfort of home eased them both into quiet contemplation. Yani cleaned and changed Sydette as Erik scanned the tv for news and sports updates. There were no warning messages from the security system that guarded the compound, and he shot off his weekly check-in email with Klaue. The man was bugging him about his arm. Erik told him he'd have something workable in two weeks. He'd have it done sooner, but he wasn't ready to make a short trip away from Yani and Sydette so soon.

"She is out already. Mommy and Daddy must've had her busy over there to make her so wiped."

She crawled onto the couch and curled up in his lap. A yawn escaped her lips.

"You are beat too."

"Because of you," she said.

He kissed her cheek.

"My baby is walking," she whispered.

"Swimming. Walking. Running is next."

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"All of this."

He kissed her and rubbed her hip.

Her eyes wouldn't leave his.

"Go on to bed. I'ma stay up and watch a little tv," he said.

She nodded and kissed him on his cheek.

The sway of her hips was enticing, and for a second he thought he would follow her. But she needed a break. Physically from him.

He stayed up a few hours until it was past midnight. Slipping into their bedroom, he stripped out of his clothes and climbed under the covers next to her. It was cooler that night and nice to feel covers surrounding them as opposed to their usual slumber on top of the covers. He spooned around Yani, but she turned around and snuggled into his chest, her warm body molding around his.

"Killmonger," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

He squeezed her and felt his throat get tight.

"I was scared to tell you that," she said.

"I was scared too."

"It feels different."

Her hand stroked his arm. He pulled back to look at her. Even in the darkness and the pale light of the stars, he could make out her face.

"How does it feel to you?" he asked.

Her fingers touched his lips.

"It feels real this time."

He nuzzled his face against her cheek.

"I've only been in love one time before this. I didn't think I could feel that way again. Not this fast. Not with two people," he said.

"What scares you?"

"The hurt I know I will cause you and that baby—"

"Killmonger—"

"I didn't want to tell you I loved you, Yani. I wanted to keep that to myself. Make it easier on you and her…the closer we get…I don't want to disrupt Sweet Pea's life… or yours—"  
"We knew what we were getting into—"

"But the baby, Yani. She… she's…"

Erik closed his eyes.

"She's attached to you now. I know."

Yani tucked herself into his chest once more. She calmed the shuddering there.

"Don't think about nothin' bad, okay? Let us just love you back," she said.

###

One whole week.

He didn't touch or initiate anything solely intimate for one whole week.

He worked an insane amount of time in the workshop, and instead of taking his afternoon breaks to the cove and coming back to suckle her breasts, he went to the gun range and shot weapons.

Yani worried that all the love talk stressed him out the night she shared her feelings back to him, but he was still affectionate with her. It was just all the sexual play that lapsed between them.

She tried wearing sexier outfits around the house instead of just being straight up nude. Titillation was often more exciting to men than full nudity. But that didn't entice him, his focus was on completing the task Klaue had for him. Even when she went out with her friends, he didn't even bother to play with her body or insert toys into her vagina or ass. No more urgent phone calls to come home.

Morning loving was just intense kissing. No more quickies. No more coming after her when the urge struck him throughout the day. Bedtime was just a bit of smooching, a little bit of rubbing all over her booty and then he was out…snoring.

Nude text messages didn't even stir him when she would send him personal selfies of her breasts or her hands between her legs to his cell. It was like he was over her. She couldn't figure out what was going on with him. Even when she asked, he just said work was on a tight deadline. She even took over cooking their evening meals when he worked through the night, stopping to grab a bite for a few minutes before returning to the workshop and working until two or three in the morning.

Sometimes she caught him staring out at the ocean on the porch of Klaue's main home only snapping out of his reverie when Sydette walked to him and tugged on his pant leg.

"C'mere Sweet Pea,' he would say and take the baby on a walk around the property, guiding her baby steps and helping her up if she stumbled. A lot of time was spent on Klaue's private beach where he would play Brazilian music on a small set of speakers and jump around wearing white loose pants and fight an imaginary opponent with his hands and swipes of his legs. He was acrobatic and so fast. She would come looking for him with Sydette and find him down there, He'd pretend to fight her or move in front of Sweet Pea doing cartwheels and backflips. Sydette would try to copy him and roll around in the sand and kick out her chubby legs toward him.

"Jinga, Babygirl!" he would call to her and Sydette rolled in the sand to please him.

She missed him physically.

She asked her cousin Monice to watch Sydette for a few hours. She needed some alone time with Erik, and she needed to do it in a way where she didn't have to worry about looking after Sydette too.

###

Klaue wanted two things:

An arm that wouldn't explode on him because of the vibranium.

An arm that looked realistic.

One out of two wasn't bad because the materials used to make a white person's pale flesh-tone arm would not work. It melted and couldn't contain the energy and power of the Wakandan metal. He experimented with many polymers on metal exoskeletons until he found one that would do the trick. The man would be stuck with a pale egg-shell white outer arm with internal protective alloys that Erik created and mixed that could contain the power of the vibranium power surges that threatened to blow up his old arm. He played with thermoplastics, metal oxides and the like until he found the proper balance of surge suppression.

He spent a short lunch staring at Yani's human anatomy figurine, taking it apart to look at the structure of the human arm with plastic pieces as opposed to online 3D diagrams. He asked Yani a few questions about tendons and ligaments, so tempted to take her into the workshop but deciding to keep her in the dark. He eventually mastered the inner workings of the arm design. The goal now was to get it to seal up properly once the weaponized firepower was used.

He was so wrapped up in getting Klaue's arm perfected that he ignored the blatant attempts by her to get his attention. He was so close to getting the prosthetic finished that he used that energy he once showered on Yani to push through with his work. He clearly saw Yani trying to catch his eye, and she did, but he pushed through regardless. Nude photos sent to his phone didn't even move him. When he was hyper-focused like this, nothing could sway him.

Sitting in the workroom, he took his time assembling components to secure the arm. His cell gave off a chime and he glanced at it. Yani had a close up of her bikini top. The orange one he liked.

I want some dick.

Erik stared at her text.

"My girl is hurtin'," he said out loud a wide grin on his face.

He ignored her words. The cell chimed again.

I'm so wet.

Baby, I'm working. Gotta finish this shit. I'll take care of you soon enough. Promise.

But I want you now. The baby not here. Just you and me. Come get this pussy, man.

Calm yourself.

Calm this pussy.

He laughed.

"Thirsty," he said pulling his goggles back down and picking up Klaue's arm. Time for more tests outside on the gun range.

Yani knew better than to come around there while he was testing. Strict guidelines were set for her and Sydette while he was working on Klaue's prosthetic.

The random targets Erik prepared for his tests were hung about at various distances. Bags of cement twenty, fifty, and one hundred feet away. Groupings of twisted metal close and far away. Slabs of beef to simulate human flesh propped up too.

Erik placed Klaue's arm on a metal post and turned on his remote-control unit. Glancing around at his set up, he opted to go back into the workshop and grab a protective apron to wear on his chest. Better safe than sorry.

He texted Yani.

About to do some testing. You hear some explosions, don't freak out.

No response.

Erik draped the apron around himself.

"Killmonger…"

Yani's voice. Clear and loud and sexy as all get out surrounded him.

She was using the intercom system.

"Whatchu want, girl?"

"I need it…"

He pulled the goggles from his eyes.

Shit.

The treble in her voice made his stomach react.

"Yani, I told you—"

"Listen to it…"

A drawn-out moan surrounded him and his dick jumped. He could hear the unmistakable and unrestrained gushy sounds coming from her pussy.

He yanked the protective apron away from his body.

"So juicy for you…"

She was slapping that fat puss now and he lost his breath for a second. Squeezing his eyes closed, his fists balled up tight.

"Where are you?"

He swallowed thickly and grabbed at his dick, adjusting the swelling he felt there.

"Come find me, Daddy…"

This girl. Fuck.

She couldn't be around the workshop or gun range. That was a given. She knew better and wouldn't play around there. He decided to check her house first.

"I need you to make a mess in this pussy…"

The outdoor speakers were crisp and clear. Her voice had his skin prickled with goosebumps. Like a ship searching for a lighthouse, Erik stormed into the middle house and checked all the rooms. She wasn't there.

"Ooh, baby…"

"Yani…fuck…where are you?"

He jogged up to the first house and looked in rooms, under beds, deep inside closets, around the foliage outside. He ran down to Klaue's house.

"So close, Daddy…"

He was so crazed at that point that he even checked the secret space under Klaue's globe that housed his liquor.

The cove.

Erik moved like a cheetah chasing a gazelle expecting to see her. Her voice could be a recording. When his eyes gazed across the horizon of water hoping to see her wet and naked and waiting for him in the balmy sea, he let out a loud yell of frustration when she wasn't there.

He stalked back over to Klaue's main house and checked the other private beach.

Where the fuck was she?

Feeling aggy, he checked the garage and other non-domicile buildings for her.

"Killmonger…please…."

Maybe she was near the forbidden zone.

He swept around the gun range and checked the rest of the grounds. Was she fucking with him?

He stomped back to Klaue's main house.

"Yani…I don't wanna play no more!"

Their bedroom was spotless, the bed made, the windows open, the pallet on the floor pristine. Her fingers were working her depths and he could hear every slick and wet sound. Dick jutting out, there were wet stains on his loungers already.

He stepped into the master restroom and washed his hands and rinsed his face. Returning to the bedroom he tried to think of how she could be so hidden.

"Give me a hint or somethin' girl…damn."

"Keep playin' with that dick…"

She was watching him. His eyes went to the hidden cameras in the room. He had disabled every camera that Klaue could try and spy with. He was aware of every power surge or strange attempts to hack into the mainframe of security.

Unless…

There was another room he was unaware of. One that Yani knew about and Klaue didn't reveal to him. A panic room of some sort…

Erik took off his shirt and slipped out of his Nike track shoes.

She had to be in Klaue's house.

He ran his hands down his chest and he heard her voice give off a sigh.

"You like that?" he asked.

"Yessss…"

Fuck. Her voice curling around the end of the S's.

"Stroke that dick…"

He reached into his loungers and gripped himself.

"Lemme give you all this," he said.

"Mmhmmm…mi want it all…"

His balls jumped. She probably had them big legs wide open, fingers dripping with all her slick. Clit engorged and ready for his lips.

He fisted himself.

"You nuh wahn this?" she groaned.

"Oh shit…"

He was so swollen. Her vocal inflections would make him cum if she kept talking to him through the speakers. His eyes felt watery and blurry.

"Look for the heartbeat," she said.

Heartbeat.

His eyes blinked and he shuffled out of the bedroom, heavy girth bobbing as he walked. Once he found her it was going to be over. Ain't no way she was having him on a pussy scavenger hunt without him tearing that ass up at the end.

His fingers stroked the head of his dick through his thin pants. The entire shaft throbbed from root to tip because of his touch.

"Baby…" he gasped.

Eyes darted about the living room. They once had a conversation about the artwork and artifacts decorating the space. He played with several djembe drums and let her strike the skins to hear the different tonal sounds, teaching her a basic drum pattern to play. The tighter the skin, the louder the sound.

"The drum is the heartbeat of the people," he told her.

Taking in the drums now, he scanned each and every one within sight.

"Warmer," she whispered.

He stepped in front of a small drum set made with goatskin.

"So cold, baby…"

He swung around.

There had to be another secret opening.

Heartbeat.

Scanning a shelf display of ancient drums, Erik walked in front of a centerpiece.

"Warmer…hmmmm…"

His ears tingled from her sound and his left hand tugged on his nuts. The center drum was from the nineteenth century. The ones shelved next to it were twenty-first century. But the one on the bottom left shelf display was the oldest. Fourteenth-century from what Klaue told him. Erik's hands reached for it and rubbed the edge of the skin.

"So close, Daddy…"

He ran his fingers along the ropes on the side of the drum and stroked the wood wedges. On the drum stand, Erik noticed a discoloration of dark brown wood mixed with a lighter hue. He flicked his thumb across an unusual marking on the side and a small section of the wall shelving opened up.

Erik smiled and slipped through the opening and found himself standing above narrow stone stairs. He walked down and found what he suspected, a panic room filled with wall view screens that were turned off. There was a small generator, an air filter system, and a supply of canned foods, water, and a fridge. He stepped into another narrow room and found Yani naked on a twin bed, her legs wide open, her fingers sinking in and out of her glistening slit. The wings of her labia sat welcoming.

He shook off his pants and dropped to his knees.

Yani's eyes were pools of lust. Erik pulled her thighs closer to him. Wrenching his eyes away from hers, they dropped down to stare at her opening. He fought to calm himself, his breathing uneven from the excitement of finding her. He stroked the skin of her belly and let his fingers drop to the meeting of her thighs and legs.

"Killmonger—"

"Shh…"

He reached up and stuck his fingers between her lips and she licked them before sucking them gently, her eyes still on him.

"You want this dick?" he asked, letting the weight of it drag against her folds.

She nodded her head, gasping when his slick glans grazed her clit.

"Made me do all that work looking for you…damn…girl—"

The squelching from her fingers inside her pussy made his face grow tight. His lips poked out and he groaned hard when he saw how frothy her digits were when she pulled them out. She presented her slick fingers to him and he licked them clean, the sweet taste of her making him weak.

She circled her nipples and pushed her breasts up close to her face. Her tongue snaked out and circled each plump tip licking them slow.

Thoughts of eating her out first went out the window. He gave her no warning and plunged into her opening rough and raw.

Yani gasped and released her breasts, her elbows trying to balance her weight as he fucked her with little tender mercies.

"Pussy wet as fuck!" he yelled.

The bed she was on was firm and handled the weight he was throwing on her.

"Yes…yes…yes!" she wailed at him.

"…impatient…couldn't let me finish my work…"

"…fuck me…"

Her eyes held him hostage.

Despite the beauty of her breasts bouncing, her big dark nipples enticing his lips to suckle them, despite the bounty of her thighs and thick ass rocking against his balls, Yani's eyes trapped him with all the love he saw there. He tried to blink away the sudden rush of tears he felt growing on his lids, but they fell on her and she lifted up to hold his face. Wiping away the wetness he felt falling, she stopped his hands.

"Don't," she whispered, "if this is what you are feeling, let it come out, yeah?"

His face dropped down to hers.

"I don't even know how to act around you anymore," he mumbled into her ear.

"Just love me," she sighed into his ear as he thrust into her once more.

He moved her further back onto the bed and held up her left leg.

"…gripping me…"

"Been wanting you for so long."

"I know."

"Daddy, right there….right there…"

"Being a good girl…shit…"

"Erik."

His eyes went back to her the moment he heard his name.

Her lips were slightly parted and her pants for breath matched his slow deep thrusts inside of her.

"Erik!"

Her eyes shut tight and he saw tears press out from her lids.

"I'm right here."

He felt her insides clamp down around him and he held her tighter against him. Heavy exhalations filled his ears as she clutched onto his back, her nails pressing into his muscles. She cried out again and he felt her body spasm against him hard.

"God…I'm cumming in your pussy baby!"

The surge from his balls erupted. He felt the hard spurts fill her up, his eyes rolling back. Her thighs pulled his ass back down.

"You runnin' from me?" she teased.

"Fuck!" he shouted.

They both started laughing.

"I wasn't running."

"Yes, you were," she said.

His body hunched up when he felt the last of his ejaculate release into her.

"Goddamn…that was...damn."

She laughed at him more and he grinned.

Lifting up from her he caught her eyes again.

"You mine…" he whispered.

She stroked his cheek and neck.

"I'm yours," she said.

Leaning back, Erik pulled out from inside of her.

"Girl, we done fucked up this man's emergency bed."

He slapped her thighs and felt a rush when a bit of his semen drizzled from her opening.

"Your shit is all sloppy now," he said thumbing her labia and coating her folds with more of his warm cum.

He leaned his face back down to hers and kissed her.

"You made a big mess," she said watching more of his semen spill out from her.

"That's what you wanted. I delivered."

"Yeah, you did."

"What's that look for Lil Mama?"

Yani sat up and eased her shoulder against his.

"You make me happy."

"Yeah?'

"Yeah—"

A loud hissing sound disturbed their reverie. An automated voice came through the intercom system.

"Incoming message from Klaue, Ulysses"

Erik slipped on his pants quickly.

"I'm going to take his call in the living room. Go out the back door and stay up at the middle house until I come for you, okay?" he said.

Yani nodded and threw a pale yellow dress over her head and grabbed her sandals.

He kissed her cheek and slapped her ass.

"I'm not done with you, Ma," he said following her out of the panic room.

He watched her scramble out of the main house through the back exit before he touched the main viewscreen in the long side wall of the living room.

"Klaue, talk to me," Erik said, stretching his neck and feeling sated after having his woman.

"Tell me about my arm," Klaue said.

Erik could see the man sitting at a desk in South Africa somewhere.

"It's almost ready—"

"I need it next week."

Erik wasn't ready to leave St. Thomas. Even if it was for a short period of time. Love was making him feel rooted.

"Okay," he said.

Klaue smiled.

"That's my boy!"


	15. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik prepares to leave Yani and deliver Klaue's arm, but not before a quick family gathering...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only five chapters left to wrap all of this up!

"We at the family reunion  
Tellin' jokes and playin' spades  
Uncle Dave is on the barbecue grill  
Grandma braggin 'bout the blanket she made  
For the new baby on her way  
Even though the daddy ain't really ready  
This child is coming, anyway, yeah

Neicey made her famous potato salad, somehow it turns out green  
Maybe it's all the scallions, could be the celery  
But oh, Uncle Jerome loves it  
Hey baby baby, here comes my favorite, my favorite cousin  
He says he doing fine, takin' it one step a day but in my heart I know it ain't that way…"

Jill Scott – "Family Reunion"

The fifty-pound block of solid cement exploded in a flash of smoke and blue pulsing rays of vibranium firepower.

"Whoo, shit!" Erik yelled feeling the vibratory power of Klaue's new and improved arm.

He turned off the remote-control unit in his hand and ran his fingers along the closed seam of the pale arm.

"Fuck yeah," Erik mumbled to himself as his fingers felt the slow whirring of the device powering down. The arm itself was just faintly warm. He was confident he had solved Klaue's problem. He opened and closed the arm numerous times for a full hour to see if there were any glitches in sealing up properly but there was none. He decided to do pulse glass breaking tests for the next day.

Feeling good, Erik took out a Glock from the gun rack and fired off some shots against a few targets.

"Killmonger, everything okay down there?"

Yani's voice on the intercom was always a treat.

"All good, baby. I'm done."

"You want something to drink?"

"Bring me a beer, please."

Within ten minutes Yani was strolling up to him holding a cold bottle of Carib Lager. He chugged it down and he wasn't surprised when she handed him another.

He kissed her on the lips and she wiped a bit of beer liquid from her mouth. He put the second bottle down.

"You ever shot a gun before?" he asked.

"No."

"Want to?"

Her eyes took in the clean-looking Glock in his hand.

"Guns scare me."

"They should, but you should know how to handle one around here."

She nodded. He walked back up to the gun wall and grabbed earplugs and small safety glasses for her.

"Put these on," he said handing her the protective items.

She stuffed the plugs in her ear and adjusted the yellow high-def glasses over her eyes.

"Watch me," he said.

He chose an easy target for her, a wide metal post. Holding the gun properly, he exaggerated his technique so she would clearly see what he needed her to do to stay safe and talked her through his actions.

He let off a few rounds, then walked over to fix a new target for her. Returning to her side, Erik took the magazine out of the gun, made sure the chamber was clear and allowed her to handle the weapon safely so she could get used to the weight of it in her hand. She was an apt pupil.

"Put the webbing of your hand as high on the backstrap of the pistol as you can…yeah…just like that. Now make sure the knuckle of your middle finger goes under the trigger guard here…yeah…good. That's the point of contact I was telling you about. You sure you haven't handled a gun before?"

"Nope. Not a real one."

"You lookin' real comfortable with that piece in your hand, girl. Make sure that slide is in line with your…yeah…your forearm. Good. That'll help you control your recoil. Now get your weak hand in place."

She moved her left hand in a forty-five-degree angle and placed it in position. Her left pointer finger went under the trigger guard too and he saw her breathing speed up.

"You're doing fine. No bullets in there. This is just you getting to know the gun like a new friend. Okay?"

She nodded, her eyes very serious, and her lips pressed tight with focus.

"Roll your thumb down target…"

She did as she was told and he saw her relax once the gun felt more secure in her hands.

"Get your stance correct, strong side and support side."

Yani adjusted her legs accordingly.

"Bend those knees…"

Her chunky knees looked cute in her cutoffs as they bent to give her flexibility in movement. She was sweating in her tank top, more so from nerves than the sun he was guessing.

"Doing good, Ma. Aim for your target…don't lock your elbows all the way out, Yani. That recoil will start pushing you back if you do that. You're going to let off multiple shots—"

Yani stood straight and pointed the gun down and out toward him.

"I don't want to do this," she said.

"What's wrong? You're being safe—"

"I just…I just thought about when Chez had that guy put a gun on you…"

"I'm ex-military. Had a lot of guns on me. I'm still here. You can do this. I won't push you if you really don't want to try it."

He reached out for the gun and took it from her. Her hands went to her hips and she stared at the target.

"We can do it another time," he said.

Her right sneaker tapped on the ground and her eyes leveled back on his.

"Can we just practice this part and not shoot yet?"

"Whatever you want."

He watched her work the gun with practice grip and stance moves and after some time she seemed to ease into more comfort.

"I do the video shooting with Kendall, but it feels different when the real thing is in my hand," she said.

"I hear ya," he said.

Her eyes sought his again.

"I think I want to shoot it now."

"Okay. I'll put the magazine back in and you can fire some rounds. Stop any time you want, just make sure the aim is downrange at all times. Understand?"

"Yeah."

He armed the gun and handed it back to her. Her hands were steady.

She smiled at him.

Standing behind her, he watched her get her grip and stance correct.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"I don't want to drop it and have it bounce and kill us," she said.

"I'm right here with you. You already have a nice grip on it. Plant your stance…"

Yani aimed for her target.

"Whenever—"

She squeezed off rounds that swiss-cheesed the target very close to the center. He stared at her for a long time, even after she aimed the gun down the way he showed her.

"Good?" she asked.

"Guess that video playing helped," he said.

"It wasn't as hard as I thought. I could feel my arms straightening and I felt that push back. I want to try again."

The hard plink sound of metal striking metal echoed with muffled sound from the earplugs.

Yani seemed pleased with herself.

Erik taught her how to load the Glock and how to check the chamber. She shot more rounds and tried to improve her accuracy. By the time they were done, his second beer was hot from the sun.

"Can you show me how to use one of those big guns? The AK's?" she said.

Well damn.

He brought down two different assault weapons and showed her how they worked and let her practice her grip and stance again. Before he let her try firing them, he had to let her know about his trip.

"I'm going to leave next Sunday."

Her eyes seemed to dim. A crease marred her forehead.

"How long?"

So quiet. Her voice and her whole demeanor reminded him of his mother whenever his father left them for thirty days once a year until his death. At the time, his parents fed him the lie that his father was going to work in Atlanta for a month. N'Jobu Udaku pretended to be Joseph Stevens, a popular Oakland barber. So popular that his teaching services were needed at a barber college down south. It was just the way it was. Until Erik learned the truth in his father's journals that his play Uncle gave him before he made the decision to go to the Naval Academy. Truth, always stranger than fiction, was encased in the ruse of his Baba being in Georgia. As a boy, Erik had no clue of what his mother went through every time his father left. Her anxiety over his father leaving didn't make sense, but looking at Yani, he saw his mother again. The worry of would he return safe and sound. Would something or someone keep him from coming back to her?

"A week at the most. I have to return something to Klaue in person—"

"Whatever it is that you have been blowing up down here?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You won't be in danger again, will you? Not like last time…"

"Any work with him is dangerous. You know that."

"Will I be able to talk to you while you are gone?"

" I can't risk—"

She held up her hands.

"The less I know, the better…right?"

"Yeah."

"What if something happens to you…would anyone tell me?"

"No."

Yani shoved the AK-47 back into his hand, picked up the empty and half-full beer bottles and headed back up toward the house they shared.

"Yani!"

He put all the weapons away and secured them before he went after her.

###

Erik found Yani checking on Sydette who was still fast asleep for her afternoon nap in her room. The shades were drawn to block out the bright sun, and the baby was on her back with her thumb stuck in her mouth and her fingers curled around a soft pale green baby blanket.

"You know my life. You know there are risks for me," he said.

Yani walked away from the bed and out of the bedroom. He followed her into the living room and out onto the porch. She sat on their favorite lounge seat and he perched up next to her.

"Mi know what you tell," she said.

"It's just a delivery."

"What if he won't let you come back?"

"He don't control me like that."

"But you're loyal to him. He said that all the time. You always do what him wants. If him tell you stay wherever he is, would you do it?"

Purpose. The long game. Righting a wrong. Justice.

"I would."

"Then none of this is real. My love doesn't mean anything to you."

"Love is everything. It's why I do what I do. I know that doesn't make sense to you, but I have to do what I do to finish something that was started a long time ago. I can't stop…this work…I can't…I have this contract that I have to finish. Until I do that, nothing can stand in my way—"

"So we are in your way?"

"You know that's not what I mean. I finish my contract and then…I can do what I want."

"Does that mean me and Sydette?"

"If it's meant to be."

"Are we meant to be, Killmonger?"

"I dunno. Nothing is guaranteed in this life. But I'm trying to hold onto you and that little girl sleeping in this house as long as I can."

"Can you even tell me where you are going?"

"Far from here. Don't ask me anything more about it."

"Mi no like this."

"I know."

He pulled her onto his lap.

"You just study and take care of Sydette. The compound is yours. I need you to stay in the middle house while I'm gone. If I can contact you, I will. It'll be seven to ten days max."

She shook her head.

"Don't talk about it. Just go and come back."

She threw her arms around his neck and he kissed her throat and let his lips drop down to her shoulder. She straddled him and accepted the wet touches of his lips on her skin.

"I'm coming back to you."

"I won't believe it until it's true," she said lifting her neck to accommodate his mouth on her warm skin.

He ran his lips down her side and lifted up her tank top and gave soft teasing kisses down her side. He nipped at the side of her right breast and pulled her top off all the way. She lifted up and eased her shorts and panties off and kicked away her trainers.

Her eyes avoided his face as she pulled off his shirt and then licked his lips with her eager tongue. He opened his mouth and let his tongue slide against hers. Her nails drew soft lines in his scalp.

"All this new growth. I need to palm roll alla this for you," she whispered in his ear.

"I should cut it off. Start fresh."

"I can cut it if you want," she said.

His mouth suckled the side of her waist as she raised up and leaned over his right side, her head resting on the lounge seat headrest.

He lifted her up and unfastened his pants, slipping them off and pulling her back down on his lap.

There were so many positions they had done together, but his favorite with her was this, relaxing outside with a view of the ocean and her body writhing on his lap, his lips pressed into her side, licking her there, tasting her skin there, feeling her weight holding him down.

He felt himself stiffen with slow ease and he took his time touching her all over. She kept her head resting near his neck and just circled her waist. He reached down and adjusted his erection between her legs. His fingers traced up her back, one hand cradling her neck, the other resting on her backside. Everything he needed in life at that moment was right there on his lap. He let his head fall back and turned his face to look at hers and then he was looking down at her plush rump.

She lined her face up with his and finally looked at him.

"I love you," she said.

"Love you," he said and sank his tongue deep in her mouth.

They couldn't part their lips from one another. Erik listened to the crashing of the surf down below, could smell the lush bloom of island flowers around the house, tasted the saliva exchanged between them flavored with beer. His fingers pinched the tips of her breasts and her nipples pebbled like ornamental jewels. A shivery breath left her mouth and he eyed her breasts as they jiggled slightly. Her body was fuller since they had been living together, their rich meals and unrushed life adding pounds to her frame. It became evident when her bikini tops couldn't fully hold her breasts and her shorts couldn't fasten around her belly like before. When she walked around the house, her thighs always touched, and Lord have mercy when she swam naked and he caught sight of her walking into the surf, her rump bouncing, he could just die right there a happy man.

He went for her lips again. When he couldn't handle kissing her anymore and she had her mouth sucking on his neck, he lifted her up by her waist.

"Lemme cum in your pussy," he sighed.

She reached between their legs and held his manhood. Sitting down on him, letting his inches split her folds, her heat engulfing him with tight squeezes until she rested on his balls, Erik held his breath. Yani's face returned to the headrest, and his eyes watched the sea once more.

"I can hear that pussy, baby," he groaned.

She shifted her weight and gripped the back of the lounger dropping her ass on him hard. His heels pressed into the floor and his legs shook.

"Ooh, pound that pussy on me, girl…."

His hands gripped each ass cheek and he held on for dear life. She leaned back and the sweet look on her face forced him to unravel under her.

Gasping for breath he stared up at her and saw the worry was back in her face again. He flipped her over and pressed his face into her soft folds. His tongue and fingers had her lustful cries tingling his ears, but even as he brought her to completion, a lingering sadness enveloped her and he couldn't shake it away from her.

"Stop worrying," he whispered in her ear.

She could only throw her arms around his neck and he held her for a long time.

###

Yani had some of the cheating-est cousins on that side of the world.

Erik was paired up with her cousin Kendall for a game of Spades, but two of Yani's other male cousins, Dex and Boogie took every opportunity to subtract points, make up points and deny reneging on various hands.

"I'm done!" Erik shouted.

Dex and Boogie laughed as he jumped up from a folding chair and grabbed a cold ginger beer from a cooler next to Twyla who was waiting to play with Cee Cee. Erik's eye's darted to find Yani making the rounds with her family on the beach.

Their arrival had felt a little awkward when they met up with her parents and a few Aunties and Uncles. Erik carried a twelve-pack of beer and two family-size bags of potato chips. The stares they gave him made Yani nervous until Twyla rescued them by pulling them away and taking Sydette from Yani's hands.

He felt eyes on him everywhere he walked, and for a time, her male relatives were cool to him until Kendall arrived. He got along well with Kendall, and once the others saw Kendall and Twyla treating him like family, the tension eased. Mainly from the younger family members. The elders sucked their teeth and whispered.

"Your cousins are shady at the table," he said.

Yani sipped on a coke and kept her eyes on Sydette who played in the sand with some younger children.

"Told you not to play with them. Go play dominoes with Dulan and them. You want anything more to eat?"

"Nah. I'm good for now. Full."

Yani walked to a grouping of folding tables filled with food. Yani's Uncle Monty grilled some chicken and the enticing aroma of BBQ sauce and charred meat swirled around them. He watched her fix herself a new plate.

"Gyal, look at you…all big and fat and happy looking. Yuh wit pickney again?"

Erik saw Yani's face freeze with embarrassment. She stopped in front of two women seated on a picnic bench across from where Erik was seated. Yani's eyes caught his and he could only stare helpless.

Yani's mother's head swiveled their way, her eyes tight. The gathering seemed to come to a halt until a familiar voice cut through the discomfort.

"Auntie!' Yani called out moving quickly to Leona who swept onto the beach with more people. Leona gave a shout to folks and hugged Yani before her eyes rested on his face.

"Mr. Killmomnger!" Leona shouted giving him a big hug.

"Hey you two, why the looks?" Leona said to the two women on the bench. Yani's mother walked over handing Leona a cool bottle of water.

"Your niece, she nuh look big? New baby?"

Leona stared at Erik first and then her eyes slyly took in Yani's figure. Yani sucked her teeth.

"I'm not getting big like that," Yani squeaked.

The women made chiding sounds and looked away. Paula put her hands on her hips.

"Yani is going to school in the fall. She nuh going down that road…tuh."

"Stop trying to shame mi niece," Leona said, "you look good, Yani. How's the compound?"

"Good. Excuse me."

Yani walked over to Erik and sat down. She ate her food and made no eye contact with her Aunts.

"They always have something to say," Yani said stuffing curried chicken roti in her mouth. Erik threw his arm around her chair.

"You look good to me, baby," he said kissing her cheek.

"Mi look fat to you?"

"I said you look good—"

"But, I have put on a lot of weight—"

"Good weight, trust."

"They will tell everyone I'm pregnant by you."

"Don't trip."

"I knew this was a bad idea. I should've told Mommy I was sick or something."

She finished her plate as Sydette came waddling over and reaching for any leftovers. Yani let her chew on a tiny piece of her eaten roti.

Erik took her plate and threw it away and grabbed another soda for her. He handed it to her as Twyla sauntered over.

"Fitting in?" Twyla said grinning.

"I'm cool," he said.

"They do every new person like that. You are a real treat for the gossip," she said.

"Them so rude," Yani said scooping Sydette onto her lap. She drank from her soda and let the baby have some.

"Oh, shit," Yani said.

Her eyes looked past her parents and toward the boardwalk. Erik looked to see what caught her attention and he felt his jaw get tight.

Chez.

He was alone and dressed nicely in board shorts and a snazzy designer t-shirt. He walked up to Yani's parents and greeted them. They didn't seem happy to see him, but they allowed him to linger. Yani's mother pointed toward Yani and Chez walked over. Erik stood up glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Yani said.

She held Sydette tight. Chez reached down and touched one of his daughter's twists.

"Hey Detty! Daddy's here."

Chez gave a cautious glance at Erik.

"Can I hold mi pickney?" he asked.

"Thought I told you not to be around her—"

"Chill, nigga. It's Sunday. Been taking her money to Twyla—"

"I told you to bring it to the house later when I got home," Twyla said, just as agitated as Erik was feeling.

"I have a show tonight, won't be able to come later. I know y'all come here so I'm just dropping it off."

Chez reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. Twyla snatched it.

"Time to leave," Erik said.

"Can I hold mi pickney for a minute?"

Chez looked at Yani.

"I said leave—"

"Killmonger…please. I don't want a scene."

She stood up and handed Sydette to Chez.

Erik stepped away from them and Leona sidled up to him.

"He won't act up here," she said to him.

"I know he won't—"

"Calm yourself and talk to me."

Erik kept his eyes on Chez. Yani stood near him with Twyla right next to her.

"Killmonger…"

Leona's voice was soothing and his frayed nerves simmered down.

"She looks happy, my niece. Treatin' her well?"

"Yeah."

"All three of you getting along?"

Erik smiled.

Leona regarded their surroundings.

"Family hot and cold?"

"Yeah."

Erik could see some strain on Yani's face. Sydette's face was calm and focused on Yani's. Chez rocked her in his arms.

"Baba," Sydette said when Erik stepped next to Yani again. The baby raised her hands up to Erik.

"Baba?" Chez said. His eyes turned cold quickly.

Yani took Sydette from his arms and stepped back from him. Erik did his best to remain passive, but he could feel his blood pressure rising.

"Mi have her money. You held her. We done," Yani said.

Eyes watched them all.

Chez turned to Erik.

"This is my daughter. Not yours. You playin' house wit mi Fam—"

"Nah, you were playing house. I suggest—"

"Not here, not here…" Twyla hissed, her eyes taking in the stares.

"You wrong for this, Yani. Hear?" Chez said.

Yani broke eye contact with him and her eyes found Erik's.

"I want to see my daughter more than once a week. I have a right to have her with me in mi own house. I'll take you to court—"

"Didn't you hear me say not here?" Twyla said stepping closer to Chez.

"Take me to court then—"

"I've been keeping up with my payments—"

"Yo, let's go talk over here…" Kendall said.

Kendall threw an arm around Chez and guided him away from Yani. Twyla followed behind them.

"You okay?" Erik asked.

"Yeah. He'll take me to court."

"I don't trust him."

"I don't either."

"Don't worry about court."

"He did that to shame me. Just like them…trying to say I'm pregnant."

"He's gone don't think about him."

"Yani. Is everything okay?"

Paula watched her daughter and held her hands out for Sydette. Yani handed her over.

"Everything's fine Mommy."

Paula cut her eyes at Erik and walked away with the baby. Yani stuck Chez's envelope in her purse and sat back down. He sat down next to her and held her hand. His eyes scanned the boardwalk. Chez was gone. Twyla and Kendall spoke to one another near the grill.

"Those two always have your back," Erik said.

"My faves. They do look out for me. Shit. I wish Chez would just go away. He does this right when you are leaving."

"You are safe at the compound. You can have Leona come stay with you if you want."

"Can we just go home now?"

Erik stood up and held her hand.

###

Joburg was cold.

The driver Klaue sent to pick Erik up at the airport was tight-lipped with pale leathery skin. After a forty-minute drive, Erik switched cars with another driver who dropped him off at a busy bar in the main part of the city. He waited thirty minutes and much to his displeasure, Huntsman arrived and led him to another non-descript car where they drove to a private ranch surrounded by intense security.

Huntsman dropped him off with his large duffle bag and drove off. Erik was frisked and his duffle scanned before he was escorted inside on an electric golf cart. Left in front of the main door, Erik waited for entrance.

"Killmonger!"

Klaue hugged him and grabbed his duffle bag.

"Let's not waste time. Give it to me!" The man said.

Klaue's breath was foul with liquor and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Maybe you should wait until you are sober," Erik suggested.

"I'm fine, mate."

Erik dug inside his bag and pulled out a large figurine. He broke it on the floor and pulled out Klaue's prosthetic. Klaue yanked it out of his hand and admired it.

"Nice," he said.

Pulling off the arm he was using, Klaue put on the new one. Erik showed him how to activate it. Klaue stepped in front of a large round mirror that hung above the roaring fireplace he had going. A flash of blue shot out and the large mirror shattered and fell in pieces in front of the fire.

"Excellent! I feel like blowing more shit up! Let's go outside!" Klaue shouted.

"What the hell is going on? Killmonger!"

Erik turned toward the stairs.

Linda walked down and when she saw his face, a huge smile came across hers.

"Hello stranger," she said.

Klaue ran out of the front door.

"What happened to the mirror?"

Erik pointed to the front door.

Sultry in her sweater and tight pants, Linda sauntered over to him.

"How long are you here for?"

"Not long."

Her eyes were coy.

"Just enough time to catch up," she said.


	16. I'm Not Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Yani cope with being apart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All!
> 
> My job is just a stress zone, so apologies for not having the mental energy to write. It took a while to get this ready, but here it is. Hope to have new stuff next weekend since I will be on Winter Break. I need a break. And a new job, lol!

"Had we met at a different time we'd be perfect for each other,  
Now we're spending all our time, in this world come together,  
My heart is aching, from all the love you're giving,  
We're not faking, is this the life we're living?

I'm not perfect, but I'm perfect for you,  
Now I'm right on time,  
I'm not perfect, but I'm perfect for you,  
I feel right on time…"

Grace Jones – "I'm Not Perfect (But I'm Perfect For You)"

Klaue spends a whole day blowing things up with his arm.

Boulders. Old Trucks. An unused structure on his property. Giant trees.

If he wasn't blowing things up, he was using the sonic canon to terrorize his South African crew by blowing up large chunks of earth in front of their vehicles when they drove around his property. The man was hellbent on destroying things.

He asked about St. Thomas and the compound. Erik informed him that Leona was on vacation with family and that Yani was housekeeping in her place. A few days a week. He said that so Klaue wouldn't trip when Erik checked live feeds of the exterior of Our Lady's Manor. Yani knew to maneuver around with the baby so that Sydette never appeared on the streaming video feed. The few times he was with Klaue when he checked the feed, Yani was seen cleaning the pool or patio, allowing Kendall and crew to come through for landscaping, and also toting laundry back and forth to the apartment under the front house. No sign of Sydette. Yani wore her typical sweatpants and t-shirts. Occasionally a beanie or baseball cap.

Erik did his best not to look too interested in Yani when they watched the feed. He felt a rush of emotion in his chest the moment his eyes saw her dragging the pool net through the water. She had on headphones and was preoccupied with her work. He wondered if Sydette was asleep in her room, or if Yani took her to Leona's. He wanted to call her. Listen to Yani's voice make that melodic sound when she called him Killmonger. He wanted to face chat with Sydette and hear her call him Baba. He now knew why so many of his merc cohorts stayed away from having long term companions. It was too hard having a family and doing the work.

Linda looked very relaxed being around Klaue.

Erik didn't suspect anything between her and Klaue, but he could tell that the man let her get in real close to him. It felt like she had slipped into the role of a consigliere, not quite at the level Erik was with Klaue, but pretty damn close.

Huntsman didn't like her at all. Perhaps it stung seeing two uppity negroes having so much influence over Klaue instead of him, a guy who worked for the man for over twenty years. Erik saw Huntsman's eyes take on the look of a tiger ready to pounce whenever Linda spoke to Klaue.

Next on Klaue's agenda was for Erik to start fashioning weapons using vibranium to enhance their power. Erik didn't ask about it, but he suspected Klaue wanted new firepower to protect them when they finally made that excursion into Wakanda.

Over a dull meal of overcooked beef, Klaue told Linda about vibranium, actually allowing her to see a small sample. Erik ran his tongue over his vibram tattoo again while listening to Klaue speak of his father's homeland. The conversation was only between Klaue, Linda, Erik, and Limbano.

"If this stuff is so powerful, I'm surprised the U.S. hasn't found an excuse to go in and extract it," Linda said.

"Not everyone knows about it," Erik said.

"How did you find out about it?"

"Like anything else, being out in the world. Paying attention. Running into folks who had it."

"Killmonger is waiting on the motherlode so he can retire and disappear," Klaue said lifting up a glass of whiskey.

Linda's eyes swept over Erik's face.

"Where would you retire to?"

"I'll figure that out once I get that big payday."

"Island life seems to agree with you," Klaue said.

"I like the slow pace."

Erik tried to focus on the meal, but his mind kept wandering to Yani. What was she doing? Was she thinking of him as much as he was thinking of her?

He couldn't sleep without her curled up on his body at night. He took a few pills to help him, but even then, the sleep was uneven and not restful at all. He missed morning loving from her. He missed the afternoons curled on her lap as she stroked his dick and he sucked on her nipples. He missed her face-riding him at night, making his cheeks and mouth wet, missed flipping her over and sinking balls deep in her pussy, feeling that tight grip she put on him every time. He missed her so much that it was hard to shake the ache of loss that he carried around him like a cloud. Nighttime was the worst for him after long days with Klaue and the other men…and Linda.

Being in bed alone was a nightmare.

He did his best not to soil his sheets with semen, but his fantasies of Yani had him fisting himself in the early morning and late at night. He had to hold a pillow to his lips to stifle his shouts when he ejaculated. His mouth was chock full of nasty expletives as he imagined being back with his woman, her big legs curved around his ass as he pumped into her. He released a good many hard nuts into his hand, his thick and voluminous loads spilling all over his fingers and soaking through the fistfuls of tissue he held to try and catch his semen. Taking care of her, tending to her every need…that was all he wanted to do. All that weight she had put on that made her family think she was pregnant made him happy. Rutting into her from the back was heaven, staring at the spread of her bigger ass and thicker thighs made him so hard. Sex just got better and better, and filling up her pussy every day was a necessity.

She was the one who would wake up first every morning. Her hands would clutch his waist tight while she peppered his chest with kisses before she pulled herself up and kissed his lips. Crawling on top of him was a ritual, her kisses bringing him back from the land of peaceful sleep. Neither one of them cared about morning breath. She would offer him her breasts, and he would suck until she was moaning and squirming on his waist. Pulling her up higher, he would make her sit on his face so he could kiss her folds before making her turn around and sink on his dick. The snug feel of her around his morning erection would almost have him crying every sunrise. Shit was that good. Sublime.

But now he was in South Africa, sitting at a mediocre meal caught between a sociopath, a sycophant, and a talented hacker who wanted to be in his bed again.

Not having Yani made him grouchy and short-tempered. And being around Linda was tough. His doggish nature could stir up the longer he stayed there. He wanted to be faithful to Yani. His mind told him he could. He promised her he could be a one-woman man. But those fuckboi tendencies were hovering close with his need for Yani's body. He caught himself staring at some South African beauties on a food run, his eyes automatically zeroing in on heavy backsides that made his physical desires jump to his mind and his dick to thicken unexpectedly.

The thing that soured him most while being away was remembering the times he spent lying on the couch or the bed watching tv with Yani and Sydette next to him. Sweet Pea would be hugged up against Yani's chest and Erik would have his head resting on Yani's stomach and lap. Yani would stroke his locs with one hand and stroke the baby's curls with the other. She comforted them both until they knocked out lying on her.

Walking around the beach with Sweet Pea, swimming with his girls in the sea, eating good food with them, and laughing at every new delight Sydette showed them was the only thing he cared about. After a week of being with Klaue, Erik began to feel anxious. He had to take his meds heavily again. His days were active with looking over similar weapons that were going to be shipped to him secretly on a chartered yacht out of Florida to the Our Lady's Manor private boat dock. As time passed, Erik became aware that Klaue planned to keep him there longer than the week he had planned for. He told Yani seven to ten days, and by day ten, he was stressed that his woman was thinking the worst. And there was no way to contact her. Klaue's place was secured tight, even his cell phone that was given to him by Klaue was locked up and the burner phone he was given was checked every day for security hacks. He couldn't make any calls out or even use his own laptop. It was kept with his cell in a secure lock up on the property.

Day twelve.

Erik woke up fretful. His face stayed tight at breakfast when Klaue told him they were going to meet with some arms dealers out of Pretoria. Linda was busy working on bypassing some weapons systems for Klaue, and even she was feeling cramped and bored being in Joburg. He stayed careful around her when they drank together at night with Klaue.

Once good liquor got into his system, Erik tended to loosen up, but he didn't want to loosen up too much. Conversations with Linda let him know that she was also concerned about some of the men around Klaue.

"Do you worry about being around them?" he asked.

Linda gazed out at the sunset over a grouping of large boulders.

"No…not really. I can hold my own. But Klaue…he needs to streamline his operations. Too many components are moving around and I feel like he's going to get caught."

"You thinking of leaving?"

"No. The money is too good. I'm looking for that big payola too. Once that happens, I'm out."

Her smile was wide. Pretty teeth. Pretty lips.

"But you could get caught—"

"So could you."

"Yeah…"

"Where is your head at Killmonger?"

"What?"

"You are so far away most of the time."

"Got a lot going on. Tryna get these weapons together."

"Why do you fuck with him?"

"The pay, just like you—"

"No. You don't need him for that. You could easily go off on your own. You're smarter than him—"

"He's better connected—"

"But you could be. I can't quite figure you out."

"Nothing to figure out—"

Her hand inched up his arm and touched his face. He pulled away from her even though the warmth from her fingers was nice on his skin. Linda stood up from the chairs they were perched on. Her hands hovered around her stomach.

"You look tense. I feel it too," she said.

Erik's eyes danced away from hers. It was time to call it a night and turn in early. He stood up and when his legs buckled, he knew that he had a little too much to drink.

"Easy," she said, reaching out to help him balance.

"I'm good."

He moved away from her and headed back into the house.

A long shower helped him relax and when he crawled into his bed, his fingers rested on his flaccid penis. He reached for a book and adjusted the lamp on the nightstand. He checked for the Glock he kept under his pillow.

"Killmonger?"

The fuck?

Linda crept into his room and crawled onto his bed.

"Whatchu doin'? Nah, get up."

Her arm slung around his neck and she pressed her lips on his mouth. He could taste the whiskey on her breath, her soft lips prying his lips open. He pushed her back.

"This isn't happening, okay? I'm not feeling you like that-"

Linda ignored him and pulled off her nightgown, her breasts pushing into his chest as she tugged on his hair.

"Stop!"

His grip on her shoulders startled her.

"You need it like I do. We're good together," she whispered, her eyes bright.

His dick thickened and he felt disappointed with himself like his erection had cheated on Yani without him.

"Don't you want this pussy?"

Linda leaned back on his bed, her nude body wide open for him. Her pink folds glistened and he felt his body react to what he saw. Her fingers opened up her labia.

"Killmonger…"

Erik leaped away from the bed. His erection pointed at her.

"I can't…"

Linda sat up and watched his eyes. She stepped off of his bed and sauntered over to him. She grabbed his hand and placed his fingers on her slippery warmth.

Fuck. Her pussy was so wet. His balls throbbed.

"Make me cum…please. You make me feel so good."

She touched his length, and before she could stroke him fully, Erik pushed her back. He padded over to his bedroom door and opened it for her.

"I need you to go."

Her eyes shifted, the desire turning into irritation. Anger. Embarrassment.

She grabbed her gown and put it back on.

"Let's just chalk this up to the brown liquor," she said.

"No hard feelings, girl. I'm just not in the headspace."

Her eyes dropped down to look at his length.

"Stress release could help. We could get those good endorphins. Hmmm, I see those dimples."

"I need sleep."

She nodded.

"Another time."

She slinked out of his room. He shut the door. Locked it.

Looking down at his dick he felt homesick. He needed his woman.

Linda's slick was still on his fingers. He stroked his dick. She had her legs spread and he could've taken all of her. Stretched that pink pussy wide open.

But his woman was back at Our Lady's Manor, scared shitless worrying about him. He couldn't talk to her. Text her. See her.

Fingers twisting around the head of his dick, Erik felt helpless for her, could see her face with that fearful look on it.

"I'm sorry, baby," he gasped.

His thoughts went to the last time he was with her, holding her tight, and he felt his skin tingle with the memory.

Semen spilled from his slit in long desperate spurts all over the carpet.

Gunshots.

From outside the house.

Erik threw on some clothes and grabbed his Glock. Peeking out of the second-floor window, he saw Klaue's security team scurrying about and returning gunfire into the dark.

Fuck.

A raid.

###

It was hard to eat.

Yani ate what she could because her baby girl was still breastfeeding, and she did her best to stay hydrated and nourished, but after two weeks of not hearing from Erik, she was at her wit's end.

No one would tell her if anything happened to him. That's what he told her. There was no one she could call.

She cried every morning and night and spent more time at her Aunt's house during the day to keep her mind off of him. But then she would worry that he would try to contact her in some kind of way at the compound, so she checked for the mail every day and kept her social media feed open all day.

He was dead.

He had to be.

Something horrible had happened. Klaue got him mixed up in some bullshit and her man was dead. Stole time from her by taking Erik away. It wasn't fair.

"Come out with us."

Twyla sat next to her in their Aunt's kitchen. Sydette ran around the apartment. The little girl was super fast, her balance so much better as she mastered walking. Yani could hardly keep up. The girl was sliding down from her bed most mornings and running into Yani and Erik's room looking for him. Calling out "Baba" every time someone walked into a room anywhere.

Twyla wanted her to go clubbing. Get out and dance. Yani shook her head, fighting back tears.

"You don't know for sure if anything happened. Those men have a code we know nothing about," Twyla said.

"He said seven to ten days. It's nearly three weeks—"

"Stop crying. Come out with me and have a nice time. Get your mind free. Shake your ass. Get dressed up pretty, gyal."

Sydette ran full speed into Yani's leg.

"Ow, Sweet Pea…be careful, love."

Twyla slid an envelope to her with Chez's child support.

His threats of taking her to court came to fruition. They had a family court date in a few days. He was asking for fifty/fifty custody. Yani didn't think he would get it, but when the official papers arrived at her Aunt's house, it did make her nervous.

"Lemme show you something, cuz."

Twyla left the kitchen and Yani heard her in her bedroom looking for something. When she returned, she held out two wigs. Expensive ones.

"We'll dress up sexy-sexy and switch up our looks and act like stars, yeah? Which one you like, long, or short?"

Yani liked the shorter bob and took it from Twyla's hands.

"Beach party. A little liquor, a little weed…Auntie will watch Sydette. She wants you out of the house and having fun too."

Twyla touched Yani's cheek.

"You young. I know you have deep feelings for that big nigga…ah see, I got you to laugh. But he told you the truth about his life. He would want you to live it up. Sydette needs her Mama to live it up. Life is still happening around you. Whatever fate has for him has happened. And I know he loves you. We all see it. You so happy…"

Twyla's lips trembled and Yani gripped her wrist as her cousin wiped her eyes.

"No matter what, you still have the compound to yourself, and he has left you money to take care of you and your baby. Make him happy. Have some fun for him. Please?"

"Okay."

"Yes!"

Yani spent the day with Twyla looking for an outfit. Beach parties were pretty simple. Swimsuits, wrap skirts, pool lounge wear…things that showed skin and body.

Three weeks of tears and a tense stomach brewing ulcers needed to be undone. It would be good to be around people again.

She and Twyla took a cab to the beach party and they received stares. Twyla's curly halo of wig hair looked amazing with her magenta bikini top and matching wrap skirt. Yani was draped in a sheer red beach lounger with a red bikini bottom. No bikini top for her. Letting her nipples show, she felt risqué. The dark wig made her feel mysterious as if she were a brand new person. She wore gold and crystal trimmed heels and regretted not putting on flats instead. The beach party was set up at a popular bar that had a patio in the back that spilled out onto a nice beach area. Music was loud, drinks flowed, and Yani felt a slight moment of panic when she walked to the back of the bar to join the large crowd of party people. She almost bolted back to the cab. She had no idea where Erik was or how he was, and she felt guilty dressing up all sexy and not staying in their house waiting for him.

Twyla nudged her forward and they found a couple of their mutual friends waiting for them. A joint was quickly passed around and Yani snagged a puff to cut the edge in her nerves. She didn't partake often, but her lungs welcomed the quality. Twyla bought them shots of whiskey and she downed two back to back.

Within an hour, Yani had loosened up and found herself dancing, swaying her hips and swinging her borrowed hair.

"You should let your hair go dark again," Twyla said.

Another hour passed and Yani was laughing and talking up a storm with friends. Every now and then her heart would touch upon Erik, and she'd feel a moment of sorrow, but Twyla was right. He would want her to keep living, keep enjoying her youth, and take time out for herself.

Resting out on the beach deck, Yani watched dancers and listened to the good music, enjoying the rich vibe.

"Yani."

She pushed the hair from her eyes and turned to the sound of the voice.

His lean body looked a little more muscular and he had grown some facial hair that made him look more mature.

Zachary.

"Hey," she said.

She took a quick sip from the Tequila Sunrise she drank.

"I wasn't sure if it was you or not…the hair…"

"Oh…yeah. Just tryin' a new look for the night."

"I like it."

His eyes took in her outfit.

"You look great."

"Thanks. You too."

Her eyes went back to staring at the dancing on the beach.

"I know I haven't apologized for leaving you that night—"

"Forget about it. It was a wild night. Things turned out how they were supposed to."

He nodded.

"Congratulations on graduating," she said.

"Thank you. I hear you start nursing school this fall. That's great."

"Thanks."

The awkwardness made Yani smile.

Up until that night at Rush, a night that seemed so long ago, Yani hadn't thought too much of Zachary. The last she heard through the grapevine was that he had broken up with a girl from Jamaica who attended university on the island with him. A proper girl for his parents.

"You want another drink?"

"Sure. I'll have another Tequila Sunrise."

Yani handed him her glass and he left her side to replace it.

"Was that Zachary?"

Twyla eased up next to her.

"Yeah."

"Damn. He looks good."

"Yeah, he does."

"Mmmmm…checking him out I see—"

"No…"

"Nothing wrong with it. He was your man at one time."

"Not really."

"You wanted him to be."

She was right. Zachary was the boyfriend she wanted. Good family. Finishing school. Going places. Not a life of hand to mouth or paycheck to paycheck.

"Hi Twyla," he said handing Yani her drink.

"Zachary. How are you?"

"Good."

Twyla gave Yani a sly look and left them alone.

Yani sipped on her new drink and they both watched the dancing. By the time Twyla swung around to check on her again with their other friends, she and Zachary had relaxed enough to talk about old times and even get past Chez and that night. They drank more until Zachary reached for her hand.

"Let's dance," he said.

Yani froze.

She felt good getting past the terrible night. She felt good being able to catch up with Zachary. She didn't feel good about dancing because she sensed old feelings coming over her. The liquor had her loose, and the weed from earlier was still in her system, and it was making her feel soft and clingy. She felt herself tearing up.

"Yani…you okay?"

Zachary's concerned eyes and voice made water fall from her lids.

"I've just been going through a lot lately."

He took her hand and held it.

"Do you want to sit down and talk about it?"

She shook her head. His eyes stayed on her.

"Is it Chez?"

"No…I just…I was seeing someone and I think we broke up—"

"You think you broke up?"

"Yeah. I think I was ghosted. We haven't talked in weeks. And I don't know what's happening—"

"Let's just dance. Music is too good to be standing here."

He tugged on her hand pulling her toward the patio dance floor.

"I can't…"

Her mouth was saying no, but her legs carried her out to the center of the floor with him. His hands slipped around her waist and they swayed together. She shook hair from her face and Zachary twirled her around and it made her laugh out loud.

"See, we can both still have fun even though we were both dumped," he said.

"Why did your girl dump you?"

"She hated my parents."

Yani cackled.

"What?"

"Your parents are mean, Zachary. Your mom hated me—"

"She didn't hate you, she actually liked you."

"For true? I never saw that."

"My father was the problem. My mother has never been one to cross mi Dad."

"I thought your mother hated me because I was a single mom."

"No. She liked Sydette. How is Sweet Pea? She big now, yeah?"

"Running around—"

"What? Already?"

"Yeah. She fast too. So fast."

"That I'd like to see."

Yani's eyes went to his chest. The music was hot, bodies around them were hot and sweaty and pressing close to them, crowding them.

His hands pulled her in tighter and it felt strange to have new arms around her, to be pressed up against a man again after three weeks of being alone. Yani laid her head against his chest and tried to ignore the rapid beating of her heart.

Her man was out there lost or dead and she was dancing with a sort of ex. Worse still was the sense of comfort that being held was making her feel. Like she was protected again. Her chest shuddered and her eyes welled up again. She longed to be held in strong arms once more. She longed to be wrapped up in warmth. And love.

She had been close to falling in love with Zachary. She liked him a lot. He made her feel safe until Chez attacked him. And he ran from her. Could she really blame him? Zachary was not a fighter. No shame in not being a roughneck. He did his best to protect her with four men jumping him.

Her eyes glanced up into his face.

He had done that. Put himself out there for her that night. But then Killmonger….

Killmonger.

Like some Captain America flying in to save the day, Killmonger took care of business, and in the process, Zachary felt emasculated. Useless. A failure. Killmonger was a killer, accustomed to whooping ass on a moment's notice. Her poor Zachary was just a Uni student trying to win her heart.

Her Zacahary.

"Yani, don't cry."

She hurt all over.

"Come on, let's get off of this floor," he said.

Zachary guided her down to the beach and away from the crowd of people. She wiped at her eyes but couldn't stop the bawling coming from her mouth.

"It'll be alright, I promise…"

Zachary held her as she cried in his arms. She felt out of control.

"I want to go home."

"I can take you home."

Zachary walked with her to find Twyla and when her cousin saw her face, she was ready to leave too.

"No, stay here and have fun. Zachary is giving me a ride."

"I'll catch a ride with Bea and them. You sure you'll be okay going to the compound?" Twyla asked.

"I need to be there."

"I'll bring Sydette back in the morning.

"Thanks."

Zachary held her hand gently as they left the bar and walked to his car. She left the window down to catch a breeze and dry her tears.

He was silent as he drove her. He played soft music in the car and glanced at her every now and then.

"I didn't mean to cut your night so short," she said.

"It's okay. I just came out to clear my head. I had no set time to leave."

"Will your friends be mad you left?"

"They found women to occupy their time. No one is thinking of me."

Yani laughed.

"What if you wanted to hook up with someone?"

"I sort of did," he said.

Yani stared at him.

"I don't mean like that."

They rode up into the hills in silence and when she guided him to the compound gates, she felt a lot better.

"Thank you for the ride," she said.

Zachary looked around.

"This is where you work?"

"Yeah."

"You're alone here?"

"It's really safe. Don't worry."

He stepped out of the car with her as she walked up to the retina scanner.

"I can stay here with you if you want…I mean, if you want to talk."

"I'm good, Zachary. Thank you."

She raised her head up and kissed him on his cheek. His eyes swept down to her lips when she eased back from him.

"You're beautiful, Yani. Forgive me for being a coward."

"Yuh no coward. Shit just happens, man. That's all."

She rubbed his shoulder affectionately.

"I'm going in," she said.

"Call me anytime. We can go eat, talk…whatever, y'know? Friends?"

"Sure."

For a moment, Yani felt easy and free. Most of the evening ended up that way.

"Thank you for helping me forget some things for a little while, Zachary."

His handsome face gave her another warm smile. His gentle eyes twinkled.

Yani stepped closer to him and reached her hand up to cradle his neck. Her lips were tentative on his, just a gentle pressing together. His hands reached around her waist and she let her body lean into his, just to feel male warmth again. When he tried to slip her some tongue, she broke their contact.

"Goodnight," she said.

She waited for him to climb back into his car before she scanned her eye and entered the compound. Kicking off her heels, she carried her shoes and her tired body down to the main house. She would sleep so good tonight. Sydette wouldn't be back until the next day, so some real solid sleep for sure.

The moon was waxing and Yani decided to go down to the cove and watch the moonlight dance on the water.

Solitude.

The soothing sound of soft waves crashing. Balmy air. Peace.

The tears came again. She should've let Zachary in. She needed the distraction, but now all she could think about was Killmonger and that cold lonely bed that awaited her.

The walk up the path felt long and arduous, the sand under her feet cushioning the ache she felt from the heels she wore out dancing. Dragging herself up the wrap around porch steps it took her a moment to notice that there were lights on inside. Her stomach dropped and she felt a sour taste in her mouth. She had shut everything off before she left—

Her feet ran before her brain could stop her, sticking her face up to the retina scanner, and bolting into the house. Scanning the space and, hoping beyond hope…

But no.

She was alone. It was just the light timers. She forgot about them. Falling to the floor in the living room, she was about to weep and have a lonesome pity party when she heard the soft patter of water.

Picking herself up off of the floor, Yani crept in silence to the master bedroom. The lights were on and there was noise in the bathroom.

Steam filled the master bathroom and Yani couldn't stop the lump in her throat.

"Killmonger."

She opened the shower door.

His naked wet body faced her.

Turning off the shower he stepped out dripping water on the floor.

"I'm not dreaming, right?"

"C'mere girl."

Her mind was feeling loopy, but his lips kissed her forehead. Yani's right hand shot out and covered her mouth and she squeezed her eyes shut.

His arms wrapped around her.

Safe.

Secure.

###

Erik entered the compound a little after nine.

She wasn't there.

He checked every inch of the place, called her on the intercom system, and scanned security feeds. She was out with the baby. He was tempted to call her on her cell, but then he checked her social media feed. Nothing new since he left. He jumped over to Kendall's TL and only saw his typical memes and links to his music. It was Twyla's feed that gave him the info he needed. Close-ups of her and Yani wearing wigs with the hashtag #GirlsNight. For a moment he thought of going out to the spot where they were, but his emotions were all over the place being back in the place of peace. He needed time to acclimate.

He rested for a bit on their bed, the scent of her still on the pillows. Assuming she would be out for most of the night, he unpacked, ate a quick sandwich, and started to undress for bed. Security sensors warned him that a car had approached the compound entrance.

Erik turned on the camera feeds from the bedroom and watched Yani step out of a car with a man.

Zachary.

They spoke for a bit and then Yani…

She kissed him.

Erik watched her fingers hold the back of Zachary's neck, saw the man wrap his arms around her waist, and his heart grew hard. His jaw clenched.

Yani took off her heels as she walked into the compound. She wiped her eyes and Erik could tell she had been crying earlier. Her face looked haunted.

Shutting off the viewers on the bedroom wall, Erik went to take a shower.

She was a good girl. His girl. His woman. He had been away far longer than he told her he would be. She went out with Twyla and probably ran into Zachary. If they were fucking, she wouldn't bring him there.

Thoughts battled in his mind trying to figure out what he could say to her. He didn't want to scare her and made sure he put some house lights on so that she would be aware that he was home.

Water ran down his back and the steam enveloped everything. His muscles relaxed and when he heard her voice, he exhaled hard. She opened the shower and he stepped out to face her at last. Yani shook so hard in his arms. Her wet tears mixed with the wetness on his chest, and he felt his own tears fall.

"Told you I was coming back."

"You took too long, Killmonger."

She slapped his chest with her hands and he lifted her up and carried back into the bedroom. Yani's arms flung around his neck and she squeezed him so tight he thought she would never let him go. Lips joined together, their first kiss on his return was sweeter than the first time he ever kissed her.

He set her down next to the bed but they clung to one another.

"Where's my baby girl?"

"Auntie's. Twyla will bring her back in the morning."

Erik kissed the side of her neck and her hands felt on his arms.

"You not hurt?" she asked.

"I'm fine—"

"What's that?"

She touched a long healing wound on his left side where he had been cut with a knife from the South African raid.

"A scratch."

Her lips still trembled. He touched the hair on the wig she wore.

"Disguising yourself from me?"

"Twyla. Beach party."

"You have fun?"

"Yeah."

He stepped back and looked at the dress she had on.

"This what they wear at the club now?"

"Told you it was a beach party. You no like?"

"I like anything you have on."

He lifted up her chin and kissed her again.

"Sit," he said plopping down on the bed.

He threaded his fingers with hers and held her hand on his thigh.

"I'm sorry…I scared you. I had to stay longer."

"I thought—"

"You don't have to say it."

"I can't do that again. Not knowing almost killed me."

"I'm here—"

"It was hard. For me and the baby. Every time we go somewhere she thinks you're coming to get her, and I had to tell her I don't know where you are—"

She covered her face with her hands and he pulled her in close.

"I won't be going anywhere any time soon. I have a lot of work ahead of me. Good news though…"

Her eyes raised up to meet his.

"What good news?"

"Klaue's not coming back here until November—"

"What?!"

"We can be together longer—"

She jumped on him so fast that he fell back from the momentum of her body.

"I still have to fulfill some jobs before then, some quick trips to the states and the states only, but…I can stay here."

She lavished his face with kisses and he ran his fingers up and down her back.

"This thing is kinda thin, ain't it?"

"Shut up."

"I missed you so much, baby."

"Me too.

###

The sun kissed her face and Erik just watched Yani sleep next to him.

He was still nude and she was too after showering from the night before. His sleep was sporadic. He often woke up thinking he was still in South Africa, and his body jerked hard only to realize he was back where he was supposed to be. Yani slept through every waking moment, and he was grateful that she could rest. She had carried a huge weight on her spirit while he was gone. All he wanted to do now was ease her back into comfort.

He only watched her all night, his hands pious on her even though his blood thrummed hot in his body for her physically. Her revealing dress was too much for his eyes, but he contained himself, eager to hold her and feel her heart beating on his chest.

Touching the waves in her hair, Erik ran his finger along her cheek and down her neck.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

Her deep breathing made him happy. How much rest had she lost worrying about him?

Pressing his lips to her forehead, he felt her stir and awaken.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning."

She kissed him back and he moved closer to her, their kisses deepening. Her tongue probed his mouth and he let her lead the reunion of their lips. Her sighs comforted him as her soft kisses primed him for more.

His fingers drifted down to her swollen breasts. Her nipples were already hard before he even touched them, and her eyes were dreamy staring up at him. Lowering his face, he latched onto a nipple and let nature do the rest. Yani's eyes watched him lap up her milk, his tongue moving between both nipples. He squeezed them to watch milk dribble down her chest before flattening his tongue to lick every inch of her breasts.

"Kill—"

Yani's mewling voice made his dick twitch. She opened her legs for him and he moved down her torso to lick between her legs.

The sun warmed his back as his face became smothered by Yani's thighs wrapping around his head.

"Go easy on me, girl."

"Come here."

He lifted up from her apex and hovered above her. Her fingers gripped his manhood and he groaned from the anticipation of entering her after all this time. When he sunk into her completely, he thought his heart would stop. Tight wet heat engulfed his shaft and when she squeezed him, his head dropped down to her neck.

Her waist swiveled and he matched her pace. Lifting up on his elbows, his eyes gazed into hers. His mouth fell open and stayed that way as he stroked her walls.

"You so good…"

The words tumbled out as his ass cheeks clenched while pumping into her slowly. He needed to be in her deeper and pushed her legs so far back that her ankles were almost by her ears. He locked her in place but kept his eyes on her. Her wet heat made him lose his breath and he couldn't even talk shit to her. His fists pressed down by her sides and his strong thighs smashed down harder on hers.

"Daddy—"

"Hold on, girl…don't cum yet…please… not yet…you doing so good baby…"

His eyes bore down on her face. She had stopped moving because he was stroking her so fierce.

"Ah fuck, Yani!"

He swelled inside of her and gasped at the hard spurts that his body shot into her. Her arms shot out and grabbed for his shoulders as her pelvis bucked into his.  
"Damn…you squeezing my shit!" he shouted.

"Fill this pussy up…please…"

Her eyes rolled back and Erik collapsed on her.

Gulping for air, they both clutched onto one another. The smell of her, the taste of her, the feel of her…his heart rattled against her chest as sweat drenched them both.

"You try to kill me every time," he said.

The security system gave a new alert. Someone was at the front gate.

"Twyla. She has Sydette."

Erik threw on some jeans and a shirt and padded up to the entrance.

"Open Gate," he called out and the main gate rolled open.

Twyla stood with Sydette in her arms.

"You're here," Twyla said, her face looking surprised. She grinned.

"Sweet Pea!" Erik said.

Sydette heard his voice and her whole body wiggled. Twyla put her down and the baby ran to him.

Erik scooped her up and held her high in the air, her little orange dress blowing around her legs.

"Look at you running!"

"Baba!"

Erik felt his chest swell. She didn't forget him. He pulled her down onto his hip.

"Yani's still resting," he said.

"Uh huh…"

"Yeah. I got back in late."

"Mmmhmm."

"Thank you for bringing her."

Twyla handed Erik Sydette's baby bag and sauntered back to her Aunt's car.

"Glad you're back, Killmonger. They both missed you a lot."

He nodded.

"Tell Yani hey for me. Enjoy your rest time."

"I will."

"Baba home!"

Sydette patted his face and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, Sweet Pea. Baba's home. Baba's home."

Erik turned to take Sydette back to Yani, but he heard the sound of another car pulling up. Turning to look, he was surprised to see Zachary stepping out. Zachary's face looked just as perplexed to see Erik too. Holding Yani's baby.

"Yani here?"

"She's sleep."

Erik kept his voice neutral. He shifted Sydette in his arms and stood firm.

"I just came to check on her—"

"What are you doing here, Zachary?"

Yani padded over barefoot in a tank top and jeans.

"Came to see how you were doing. You had a rough night."

"She's good now," Erik said.

Yani's eyes darted between the two of them. Her eyes seemed to be pleading with him to be cool.

"I'm fine, Zachary. Thanks for checking on me. I appreciate it."

"My offer still stands. Call me if you want to go eat or anything?"

Erik glared at Zachary and then his eyes sought out Yani's. She wouldn't look at him.

"Bye Zachary," she said.

Zachary's bold eyes looked Erik up and down before he slipped behind the wheel of his car and drove off. The compound gate rolled shut.

Yani's eyes finally glanced his way. Sheepish. Guilty even.

He had been willing to let what he saw the previous night slide between them because he had been gone for so long and it looked innocent.

But now…

"It's not what you think," she said.

"Tell me what I'm thinkin' then."

"Baba!"

Sydette tried to make his face look at her and he did.

Let it go.

Erik nibbled on Sydette's fingers.

"I'll make breakfast," he said.

Relief came across Yani's face.

He put Sydette down and they all walked back down to the main house. He laughed watching Sydette run in front of him.

"Slow down," Yani said.

"Ooh!" Sydette squealed.

Jerome sat in the walkway blocking again.

"Ju-wome, move!" Sydette waved her hands at him.

They ended up walking around the iguana. Jerome would never change.

Entering their temporary home, Erik watched Yani open windows as Sydette ran to pick up her rag doll to show him. It was new. He picked it up and made a fuss over it, and Sweet Pea clapped her hands and he handed it back to her. The sway in Yani's hips caught his eye and he felt heat in his chest. Zachary coming back bugged the hell out of him. Especially when it was Yani who initiated the kiss with him.

He couldn't let it go.

"What that nigga come back for?"


	17. Roll Some Mo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik entertains ideas of another life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Split a chapter in two because I want to keep the momentum. New update up in a couple of days.
> 
> I have two weeks off so will do my best to get BBBTF Vol. 2 done!

"Twistin', kissin', lifted off of your vision  
Got me on my knees, you're my religion  
Speakin' tongues all on your body, no one's listenin'  
Tap out on you, that's a submission, know you give in?  
Can't let no time go wasted  
This moment, can't replace it  
Sittin' around so lazy  
Comfortably, we'll fade away…"

Lucky Daye- "Roll Some Mo"

He saw her come home.

With Zachary.

The tension in his face and the accusatory tone in his voice upset her. The high she was on from having him back, having him in her arms again crashed down around her as she saw a glint of anger in his eyes.

"Don't be vex."

"I'm not. I'm asking a simple question."

"You saw he gave me a ride home. I was upset about you being gone. He probably wanted to make sure I was—"

"Nah, he was tryna take advantage of the situation."

Sydette toddled around them both, swinging her doll baby and grabbing for Erik's leg then Yani's. She tossed the doll into the air.

"Mama..Baba…look!"

Yani watched her daughter move around them. She felt the binding of small knots forming in her stomach. The same type of knots she would get when Chez used to accuse her of cheating or flirting or doing anything he deemed inappropriate.

The more niggas changed the more they stayed the same.

She normally checked the security feeds first thing in the morning, and totally forgot about it once she was in Erik's arms again. Zachary meant no harm. She was sure of that. But she also got the feeling that Zachary had grown a pair since their last encounter because he didn't act intimidated by Erik.

"I thought you were dead."

"I know I was gone long. But you just jumped to me being dead so quick?"

He inched closer to her. Sydette's hand held onto his leg.

"I didn't know what to think. Klaue…I've heard him talk of his men being killed after they leave here. You told me bad things happen."

His eyes softened.

"Zachary listened to me. I told him how I was feeling…he listened to me. That's all. I was in a bad way and he listened to me express my fears. I didn't ask him to come back here."

"He should've called you. I don't want him coming up here like that. Shit ain't cool. Why you shaking your head?"

"Mi no child. You talkin' to me like mi Sweet Pea or Bam…like I'm not a grown-ass woman. Acting like you scared of him. Like him come up here and steal mi away—"

Yani tilted her neck.

"Yuh think that, Killmonger?"

Her voice went up an octave and Erik's eyes shifted away from hers and his lips formed a serious pout.

"Serious?"

Yani sucked her teeth and reached out to stroke his cheek. He pulled back from her and glanced down at Sydette who kept patting his leg to get his attention.

For true.

He was worried.

"I ever give you cause for concern?"

His eyes finally settled back on her face.

"Nah. But you didn't have to kiss him."

"It was nothing. A simple thank you. For listenin'. For gettin' mi home safe."

She stepped closer to him and lifted her head up. Her lips touched his, light as a feather.

"That's all it was."

His eyes were closed when she pulled back.

"But mi kiss you like this."

Yani touched his cheek again, then ran her fingers through his hair before she pulled his face down close to hers.

Searing. Wet. Open-mouthed. Tongues dancing.

Yani felt her daughter's hand touch her knee. She pulled back from Erik and his body leaned forward to follow her when she did. His hands cradled her face as he dove back into her mouth.

Shit.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Dragging her nails softly along the nape of his neck, Erik's lips enchanted her. Enticed her. Made her push back on the red flags she was feeling when he questioned her at the front gate.

She leaned back from his face and his eyes were still closed.

"Mama, up!"

Yani glanced down at her baby and Sydette had her arms reaching for the sky.

"I got you baby girl," Erik said.

He let Yani drop back down to her bare feet and he leaned down to raise Sydette up.

"Hungry?" he asked Sydette.

"Yes!"

"C'mon, let's make your Mama breakfast and then we can go swim. Okay?"

Head nodding vigorously, Sydette pointed to the floor.

"Bring baby," she said.

"You want your baby to cook with us?"

"Yes!"

Yani picked it up from the floor and handed it to Sydette. She watched Erik waltz away with her daughter and for a moment she thought of joining them. But she wanted to get to her phone first.

Slipping into the master bedroom, Yani snatched her phone from the nightstand. Swiped quickly.

"Yani—"

"What were you doing back here?"

She could hear Zachary still driving in his car.

"Checking on you. That man staying there with you?"

"He works for my boss."

"That's the dude from that night. The one you drove home with—"

"Yeah—"

"He's your man?"

Silence.

"He's the one you were cryin' about? The one who ghosted you?"

"He came home last night."

"Came home?"

Yani rubbed her forehead.

"You moved on fast then. I didn't have a chance."

"You left me, Zachary. I wanted to be with you."

"I was stupid. I should've had you stay."

"You can't come over here again."

"He tell you that?"

Yani couldn't answer. She stared at her reflection in the wall mirror.

"If it don't work out, I want another chance."

"Zachary—"

"I'll wait for you, Yani."

Him so sweet. Still.

Had he been that way on that night, taken his lumps and let her nurse him back, maybe they would've been a real couple.

She could smell frying meat and the rich aroma of fresh-brewed coffee. Her stomach growled. Famished.

"I gotta go."

"Call me sometime. Just to talk or whatever. No pressure."

"Okay."

She hung up.

The walk into the kitchen had her feeling antsy, but when she saw Sydette sitting on the kitchen island watching Erik make the waffle batter, her little doll baby cradled in her chunky arm, Yani felt like the choice had been made for her as to who she was supposed to be with.

"What is this?" Erik asked Sydette.

"Ah egg."

"Where do we put it?"

Sydette pointed to her belly and Erik laughed.

"How we gonna make the waffles without the egg, Sweet Pea?"

Erik cracked several eggs against the mixing bowl and quickly stirred in milk and cinnamon with a touch of vanilla extract. Sydette watched him whip up the batter and he let her stick her finger in and taste the concoction.

"Good?" he asked.

She wiggled her hips.

"Good," she answered.

"Alright, we are ready to pour this on the griddle…hey, baby."

His eyes took Yani in.

"Hey. Smells good in here."

"Bacon and sausage…do me a favor, take that coffee off for me…hold on Sweet Pea, you'll be eating soon."

"Ova there," Sydette said reaching for him.

Yani picked up Sydette and carried her over to the griddle so she could watch Erik pour in the batter and close the waffle maker lid. Her daughter's eyes were fascinated with the liquid pouring over the deep squares, and there was a look of delight when Erik lifted it back up to reveal thick fluffy waffles and not wet batter.

Erik heard Yani's stomach grumble. He grinned.

"Almost done."

"I'm not rushing you."

Yani put Sydette on the floor and handed her a few napkins to carry.

"Take that to the table outside."

Yani grabbed the plates and silverware Erik had on the island and followed her daughter out onto the porch.

She set the small table that they used to eat on and helped Sydette put the napkins next to each plate.

"Get you in your chair, c'mon…"

Erik brought out a serving tray for the meat and a platter of waffles. Yani retrieved butter and syrup.

Their breakfast was pleasant and she couldn't stop staring at Erik. His eyes were bright and playful and he carried on a full conversation with Sydette who kept trying to out-talk him. He was so focused on Sweet Pea that she was able to take in his dangerous beauty. His smiles made her tingle all over, especially when his dimples popped in and out. He had trimmed his beard and mustache giving his face a polished look. When he looked at her there was a sense of peace in his eyes. He was home. With them. She could breathe again.

Yani reached out and touched his hair.

"Lemme, do this for you later," she said. He nodded.

They cleaned up breakfast, changed into swimwear, and walked down to the cove together. Yani carried a book bag, blankets and some coverage for Sydette.

"Bustin' outta that shit girl."

He caressed her breasts inside her bikini top and she slapped at his hands.

Sydette walked in front of them, stopping every few feet to pick up rocks and then broken shells.

"Take that out of your mouth. Not candy," Yani said pushing away a tiny corkscrew shell that Sydette held up to her mouth.

Water in sight, Sydette took off running with Erik right behind her. She fell in the water and Erik helped her back up, while Yani smoothed out two big blankets and the small pop up tent on the sand in a shaded spot.

"Hold on," Erik said.

"'kay," Sydette responded.

Erik held Sydette and waded out to his chest before he let her go. Yani felt proud at how well her daughter could tread before she was dog-paddling to hold onto Erik's neck again. She joined them and they frolicked in the water a long time until Sydette grew weary.

Back on land she and Erik watched the baby play in the sand until it got too warm and she grew sleepy. Yani placed Sydette inside the pop-up tent in the shade and zipped it shut to keep mosquitoes away from her.

Sprawled out next to Erik, Yani stared up at the sky with him, the sun hot but not scorching yet. His hand reached over and held hers.

"I'm sorry."

Erik's voice was small.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry I couldn't contact you. Sorry for questioning you about Zachary. I wish I could tell you everything about my life, but it isn't safe. At least not now. I wish we could stay like this forever—"

"But we could. Leave Klaue."

"I can't. Not yet…"

Yani watched a slow cloud drift in a lazy swirl across the sky before she closed her eyes. She wished he could stay with them forever. He was there with them for a little longer. That would have to be enough.

###

Erik turned his head on the blanket to stare at Yani. Her eyes were closed and her face was relaxed. Her skin was sun-bronzed to a rich hue.

This could be his life.

Erik imagined them getting their own little house on another hill somewhere. He could work on the island while she became a nurse. They could raise Sydette together. He could bring them to Oakland to meet his grandpop, or take them to D.C. to see his play Uncle Bakari and Aunt Shavonne. There was London and his play Aunt Serah and Uncle Addae. He could take them to Brazil, teach Sydette capoeira with his play cousin Marisol…

He could live a life. A real one. He could have what his parents never had.

He shocked his own mind with his other thoughts.

A child.

He could have a child with her. His very own. He could give Sydette a sibling.

His eyes trailed up and down Yani's body.

The idea sprouted.

Yani carrying his child.

Their lovemaking was already intense and often beyond wild, but what would it feel like to intentionally want to place his seed in her womb to take root?

Blood rushed to his manhood.

What would she look like with a swollen belly that he caused?

He could taste his own baby's milk first.

He could cook for her and his child.

He could make Sydette his.

A family.

He could have it.

"Whew..getting hot now. I'm going in the water…what?" she said.

Yani sat up rubbing her arm, her skin darker. She moved to get off of the blanket but he pulled her arm toward him.

He sought out her mouth and when they connected, he pushed her back onto the blanket. His lips burned with the need to keep her close, and when he heard her groaning, his tongue went deeper. He shifted above her and her legs opened allowing him to rest his erection on her mound. He held his weight up with his hands as he continued ravishing her mouth, his full lips overpowering her into submission.

His fingers slid to untie her bikini bottom. He wasted little time plucking off her top and letting her heavy breasts go free.

Releasing her lips, he sat back on his knees and looked down at her vulva.

So fat. So juicy. Her inner labia wings plump and wide open for him.

He pulled off his trunks and her eyes flicked over to the baby's beach tent.

"She's fine," he said.

Pushing her thighs wide open he felt his mouth water. Her eyes gazed down at his thick shaft and he stroked it for her. Her lips quirked.

"Killmonger."

His eyes blinked hard, her voice bending him. He prayed to God that she would never say his name like that when she begged him to quit his life with Klaue. All his years of preparation and sacrifice could go up in smoke. It almost happened once, but he forged ahead, never thinking another woman could ever put him in that position again.

He squeezed the tip of his dick, let her see how hard he was for her. His body was on fire and it took little time for his pre-cum to spill out. He slid it up and down his rigid cock, and when he had it fat and glistening, he tapped it gently on her clit.

"Oh!"

Her gasp made his balls jump.

He sank down and pressed his lips into her folds, her legs reaching up to the blue sky. Smacking his lips, he spit on her clit and traced an infinity sign with his tongue up and down her wet pussy. Moaning her name while he drank from her center, he felt the growing need to enter her. He raised above her again and nibbled on her earlobes, running the tip of his tongue along the shell.  
"Yani," he whispered.

Her moans of pleasure tickled his ears and made his dick bob with desperate anticipation.

"Still love me?" he asked.

Yani's fingers reached up and gripped his erection and they both watched the pooling of pre-sum seep from his slit. Her touch was electric and Erik lined himself up with her throbbing opening and rested his glans there. All her juicy pink flowered open with sticky abandon.

A life with her.

Putting life in her.

"Ooohh…." she moaned.

Yani's hips buckled when he pressed into her, stretching her opening, his girth pushing in slow inch by inch. His hands caressed her breasts and when his dick bottomed out, he gave slow deep thrusts.

Big thighs slick with sweat, breasts pliant in his hands, her hips winding and her pussy surrounding his shaft tight, Erik couldn't help but moan and groan as he pumped into her with a purpose.

"Damn, Yani…fuck me baby…fuck me…"

His eyes felt like liquid as his strokes were hitting their mark, Yani's head whipping back and forth from the sensations he gave her. Rich gushy sounds came from their joining, and when his fingers pinched her nipples, thoughts of impregnating her ran wild in his head again.

"Oh shit!" he cried out when she lifted her legs higher and held them with her hands.

They could hear his balls smacking her cheeks and her pussy was creaming on his dick. Looking down he could see her juices coating his long shaft, the glossy slickness making him slip and hit the side of her walls. He was working her pussy hard and her back was jammed down onto the blanket and on the sand underneath. Her fingernails raked at a few keloids on his arms, and the sensation was both pleasurable and a little painful.

Her eyes held his in a powerful gaze when he locked her legs around him. He wanted to flood her womb. Swiveling his hips, he hit another side of her tight walls and she yelped with surprise when he sank further in. He was hitting her cervix and he pressed deeper to get his spongy tip right against it.

"Killmonger…God…my pussy," she whimpered.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and his eyes traced the horizon of the sea before him.

How was this possible?

To be here like that with her and wanting to make a baby?

Him.

A baby.

His fucked up life and past. His brutal work and destruction across the globe. His burning rage for revenge and putting King T'Chaka and Prince T'Challa deep in the dirt of his father's homeland. He was going to be a King one day soon. He was going to shake up the world.

Now was not the time to make a child. It was time for plotting. A time for taking. Not making.

But her eyes were on him, those eyes that made him weak every time he looked at her damn face. Fucking Yani.

Why the fuck did she have to be swimming naked in the sea that day? Why did she have to be here? She twisted up everything, spun him out of control. Made him question his whole life trajectory.

"Shit!" he yelled.

He pumped harder into her, a tinge of anger heating his thrusts. She was fucking up his mental state. She was fucking up his legacy. He had gotten past it with Disa, but this beautiful bitch taking his thick dick right under him was dragging him back into uncertainty.

"You take this fucking dick, baby…look at you taking this big dick!" he shouted.

He lifted up and pinned his fists onto the blanket and slammed his erection into her. Her breasts bounced wildly and her thick cheeks smacked so loud against him. She was uttering sounds that had him on edge and ready to spill his cum so deep inside of her.

"Yeah…yeah…I know you missed Daddy's dick…I see how you acting wit it. Pussy swallowing my shit…"

He wanted to create something precious with her.

For once give life instead of snatching it away.

Yani's arms clutched him tight, her body submitting to his desire for her.

"Baby…got my balls soaked!"

Blood thundered in his ears and face. He felt his nuts tighten, along with the cords in his neck.

"I missed you so much Killmonger…"

Her face was angelic, her plump lips parted and so ready for more sloppy wet kisses.

"I'ma nut so deep in your pussy, Yani…so fucking deep."

His groin was soaked with her fluid and more sticky juices flowed out from her pussy. He couldn't keep his eyes from watching his shaft sink in and out of her with wet sounds erupting with each pump. How was this girl getting wetter? His throat grew tight and his moans were more drawn out until he sounded like a child whining for more candy. It made Yani squeeze her eyes shut and her pussy tightened around him more.

"Oh, fucking take it…take it…oh yeah…take this fucking dick…give it to me baby. Give me that pussy…fuck…you so good…open those fucking legs wider for me…just like that…I want you to cum on this dick. Cum on your dick, baby."

Yani's eyes were open and staring at his cock ramming into her. Three goddamn weeks away from her. He made her cry and think he was dead. He opened up a door that Zachary thought he could slip into.

Zachary.

Erik rested his eyes on Yani's face.

What if he had been gone longer? Would she have let Zachary back into her life? Moved on and he'd be left to mourn another failed love?

The look in Zachary's eyes let Erik know that he would be on the sidelines waiting for his chance to be with Yani. He was bold enough to tell Yani to call him in front of Erik's face.

The thought of that young pup being on top of Yani irked the shit out of him. He'd been that way once himself-wanting a girl who was with someone—and letting her know he was there when she got tired of the bullshit.

"This my pussy, right?"

He flexed his back muscles and shifted his weight to bear down on her. Her soft sighs made the hair on his neck raise.

"Tell me," he pleaded.

"It's yours…"

The arch in his back dipped more as he plunged to the root of his dick and held her hands down against her sides with his own. His thighs held her legs wide open. He was ready to cum. But he wanted her to climax first so he could witness her pleasure before his own.

"Erik…"

Fuck.

She said his name like it was a supplication, an entreaty to his soul. The lump in his throat made him bite his lip as he felt the small prick of tears form in his eyes. The weight of his dick tugged on her clit and he saw it pulling the hood down. She was so swollen around him. His woman.

A wave crashed on the beach and Erik watched a wide swathe of water snake its way closer to their blankets. The mid-day tide moved in fast around the cove.

He moved slow but pressed hard inside of her.

Lips touched and he slathered her mouth with slow wet kisses that punctuated the slow deep thrusts he gave her engorged folds. He vacillated between kissing and plunging balls deep into her until Yani's heated body catapulted him beyond what he could handle.

"Shit…oh shit…girl…"

The first hot spurts of his semen released and he gasped along with her as he felt her walls spasm along his brick-hard length. It felt like a tight rippling of several soft wet lips sucking him off in an even rhythm along his shaft.

"Yani!"

He clutched her hands tight and pushed his glans deeper so he could get against her cervix…wanting to drench her womb with all of his seed.

Have my child.

Yani's breasts heaved against his hot sweaty chest and a splash of seawater hit the back of her head. She lifted up by clinging to his shoulders, the drops of water trickling down from her scalp, and for a single moment of time, Erik thought she knew what he was trying to do. Her legs squeezed around his ass and her sweet shouts of his name made him release even more semen.

Panting and holding her against him, so deep down in her pussy, Erik watched the sea once more.

He thought of his father.

His mother.

Was this what it was like for them when they made him?

Did they just decide to create him even if they knew that things might not be the way they wanted it to be?

Did they even suspect the ending that befell them was a possibility?

Erik wiped the tears from his eyes before Yani saw them.

To want something and know you couldn't have it was killing him.

He rested easy inside of her body until he felt his penis become flaccid and he pulled out from her. Yani laid back onto the damp blanket, not caring about water rushing around her head.

His Black mermaid.

Sated.

Her pussy full of his hot essence.

Her thighs fell open and he could see how much he put in her. Thick pearly white cum sat in the entrance of her wet pink slit. When he thumbed her opening, she took her fingers and held it open for him to see.

"Fuck, girl."

Dipping two fingers into her, he felt how much he put in Yani. She was full of him. He bent over her and kissed every inch of her, stopping at her soft round belly, his lips hesitant to release her.

She played with her breasts for him until the water got to be too much. She jumped up and peed near a shrub, then moved over to Sydette's tent.

Erik slipped on his trunks and folded up the soaked blankets. Sydette fretted from being woken up.

"Hold her for me," Yani said.

He watched her pack up the tent and her bookbag, and he handed her the baby in exchange for the bag and blankets. He felt his dick thicken again as he watched her walk back up to the main house naked, big hips swaying, cheeks jiggling, tits bouncing…

Sydette fell back to sleep, her head rested on Yani's shoulder.

His throat grew tight again following them.

His beautiful woman. His precious little girl.

Mine.

###

Four times.

He fucked her four times that day.

His return and his encounter with Zachary changed Erik.

Yani felt it on the beach when he made love to her. The sex was way different. Like he had something to prove. As the tide rolled in for the afternoon, his release triggered an intense climax from her. Cumming together was always a special treat, but the way he growled her name in her ear after his loud shouts made her heart skip.

She read a new book while he surfed the net, and after they ate a late lunch and Yani fed the baby, they showered together and she dropped to her knees to suck him off before he had her up against the glass shower door taking her hard and fast from behind. She washed his hair with her cherry herbal shampoo and they sat out on the porch with him sitting between her legs as she palm rolled his locs.

Sydette came running out with her doll baby and sat down in front of him watching Yani separate new growth and conjoined locs.

Fingers dipping into the homemade loc butter she made, Yani was gentle with Erik's scalp.

"Hold this Sweat Pea," Yani said allowing her daughter to hold the container of loc butter.

Erik's hair was soft at the root and course at the tips. She gently pushed his head down and dipped a finger into the jar Sydette held. When she separated some new growth, she noticed a patch of hair that was lighter in color. A coppery reddish-brown. Almost auburn.

"Did you dye your hair before?"

"Nah."

"You have a patch of red hair."

"Birthmark. From my Mom. She had red hair. Black ginger."

Yani coated the hair with loc butter and let her soft palms roll over the strands until the new growth was twisted in neat against his scalp. The muscles in his back flexed as he held his head down for her. Sydette stuck her fingers in the hair cream and stood to wipe it on Erik's hair.

"Not too much," Yani said.

She took the jar from her daughter and placed it on the table near them and cornrowed the hair she had already tended to.

"Look at this girl," Yani said, still holding onto a loc.

She watched Erik lift his head up and look to his side.

Sydette had pulled aside her bikini top and was sucking on her nipple.

"Sweet Pea, let your Mama finish my hair first," he said.

Yani continued rolling the strands of Erik's hair as her daughter ignored her work and fed from her.

"What was your Mom like?"

Yani finished the last two locs on his scalp and Erik tilted his head back up. She lifted Sydette onto her lap and tucked her bikini top back over her breast.

Erik never said much about his family. Just that his parents were dead. He shared one picture of his mother with him when he was about three and that was it. He looked like her.

His eyes focused out on the water.

"She was…hmmm…my whole world. Had my Pops wrapped around her finger. Me too. She was powerful…loving. Funny. She used to make me and my father laugh so hard. She liked to cuss. She was a dancer in college. She taught me to fight and to dance. She was beautiful. Really beautiful. She had this big ass 'fro that looked like…fire. I wanted to be her so bad. We used to dance together a lot—"

"Oh yeah?"

"My father loved to watch my mother dance. I guess it was an aphrodisiac for him, but she always had music on in the house and once she got to rocking her hips…it was on. She was larger than life. Sharp tongue. Independent. You remind me of her sometimes."

His eyes glanced at her.

"I miss her. But that little patch of red in my hair, it's like she's with me, y'know? For always."

His eyes darted back to the sea.

She stroked the small patch of red in his hair and he took her fingers and kissed them.

"They would've loved this…my parents. This view is amazing."

He said no more about his mother. Or father. And Yani felt like she had pried open something too tender for him to talk about much further.

She rocked Sydette and watched the sea with him.

###

The two weeks after his return were the best times of Yani's life. They had a routine once more. She did whatever she wanted while he worked on whatever new project Klaue had him on. They spent time with her family, and even her parents came around to tolerating him.

Zachary still checked on her through social media and an occasional text message. She said nothing to Erik about it. He was happy. She was happy. Sydette blossomed with them both together.

All was well until her period didn't come on time.

Two days after her due date, Yani panicked.

Erik became so caught up in his work that he didn't really notice her falling apart.

She snuck away from the compound and bought a pregnancy kit, the most expensive kind on the market. She hid it in her purse and once she arrived at the compound, she stashed it in the middle house bathroom.

This couldn't be happening.

Again.


	18. You Saved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Yani deal with more than just their personal problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

"It's taken me a little while to come back  
I've been working on some thing good  
Oh, so every now and then I tend to fall back  
Oh Lord, I've been misunderstood

Till you came along and you saved me  
You saved me with that good love  
Oh yeah yeah  
You came along and you saved me  
You saved me, ooo, with that good love…"

Gary Clark Jr.—"You Saved Me"

Erik woke up sweating and clutching his side.

His dream-state brain was back in South Africa, running outside during the raid on Klaue's compound.

A police raid supported by what Erik was positive was U.S. C.I.A. and U.S. military Black Ops. Shit was too streamlined and overly professional. He had enough time to put on his merc fatigues and shirt, his weapon locked and loaded.

Linda was just as fast, already moving down the stairs searching for Klaue and an exit strategy with her weapon in hand. They moved in tandem sweeping room to room until they reached a side door that led to vehicles they could use to try and make an escape. Linda jumped into the driver's seat of a jeep as Erik covered her with his Glock.

Attacked from the side, Erik shot a man in the head while another slashed his abdomen with a long blade from behind.

"Killmonger!"

Linda gave warning before she backed into the blade wielder, snapping his legs to splinters as she rolled over him. Erik jumped in the open back holding his side and shooting into the chaotic night.

"There's Klaue!" she yelled.

They saw their boss lighting up men, weapons, and police vehicles with his sonic cannon.

Smoke bombs choked Erik's throat. Linda whipped the jeep in front of Klaue. He dived into the front passenger seat and kept firing his arm doing the most damage out of all of their men. A police vehicle slammed into their jeep and Erik tumbled out landing on his back.

An officer tried to threaten him with an automatic weapon to his head, but Erik's legs helicoptered in a spin too fast for the man to react, and Erik had his gun and his life in a matter of seconds. It was fortunate that the police and their minions had no reinforcement. The power of Klaue's arm had their enemy shook and it didn't take long to overpower the raiders.

Back to back, Erik and Linda kept Klaue covered with their weapons as he was able to enjoy the full power of the arm Erik fashioned for him.

So many bodies.

There was no time to stack the dead or even worry about sweeping the compound. Klaue's crew re-grouped in the house and dispersed once Klaue gave them directions. The compound had to be stripped and abandoned.

"Killmonger, how bad is it?" Linda asked.

He was bleeding through his shirt and when he lifted it, he was glad to see the wound wasn't deep and had clotted on its own. If Yani saw that, she would fret.

If Yani—

Eyes focused.

Our Lady's Manor.

He was in St. Thomas.

His wound still had reddish inflamed skin, but it was from the cut through his keloids. Reaching for Yani next to him he saw that she was gone.

Barefoot, Erik strolled through the house looking for her. He was surprised at how late it was. Already noon. He worked late trying to test and stabilize the vibranium he brought back from South Africa. The gun shipment was arriving that day and Erik needed to prepare for new mercs—and Huntsman—coming onto the property.

"Yani," he called out. She wasn't in Klaue's main house.

He walked out of the main house and followed the path to the middle house. They had packed up all of Yani's and Sydette's things to place into the caretaker apartment. Yani was acting moody, and he thought it was because of the new people coming for a few days. They were arriving early with the boat because of a hurricane forecast, and Erik needed the weapons asap. He was upset because Sydette would have to stay at Leona's or Yani's parents, and he wouldn't be able to see her until the men left. He wanted them gone before the storm passed through.

He saw her walking to the middle house with Sydette fussing with the baby while holding her hand. Sydette started crying and Yani picked her up, still fussing.

"You need to listen to me!"

Her voice was sharp and Sydette arched her back, her wailing voice a shrill piercing to Erik's ears.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Yani's eyes were red like she had been crying.

"Mama!"

Sydette was really falling out.

"Stop it!"

"Yani, chill—"  
"I've been dealing with her like this all morning!"

Erik took Sydette from her arms and the baby bent her body, her tears and cries for Yani troubling.

"Today not a good day, Sweet Pea?"

He tried to smooth over the tension, but Sydette was not having it and Yani was done with the whole situation.

"You go be by yourself, I'll take her."

Yani's eyes looked hollow, but she cut her eyes at Sydette's wailing and stomped into the middle house.

Erik cradled Sydette's head.

"Hey now…shhh…it's okay. We all have bad days baby girl. Today is stressful for all of us…shhh…"

Sydette's little chest shuddered and her tears dried up and her high-pitched whining calmed down enough to allow Erik to take her into the middle house.

He walked around and bounced the baby in his arms, checked her pull-ups, and made her a juice bottle. A half-hour later, she was calm in his arms and nodded off.

Something was wrong.

Yani didn't come to check on Sydette at all.

In fact, she stayed out of the living room the entire time.

Erik took Sydette into the smaller bedroom of the house and laid her on the bed and under the covers. He stroked the baby's hair and checked the room for safety before searching for Yani.

She wasn't in any of the other bedrooms or the kitchen.

"Yani."

A bathroom door was closed. He heard movement inside it.

"You alright in there?"

She didn't answer.

"Aye Ma, what's going on? The baby is sleep. We can talk."

He pressed his forehead against the door and then moved his left ear next to it.

"Yani, open the door."

He heard a whimper and he was ready to break the door down.

"Baby…c'mon. Open up—"

Yani's face was wet with tears and her eyes were closed.

Erik's arms shot out to comfort her, but she stepped back and sat on the closed toilet seat.

"What is it?"

"Mi Sweet Pea…we been fussin' all day. She make mi so vex this mornin'—"

"Slow down. Slow down. I'm right here."

Erik knelt down in front of her. His eyes checked her over, looking for any sign of what was wrong with her. His eyes flicked up to the bathroom sink. A white plastic store bag sat on the counter.

"Being here, I've been able to rest…think. Get back to mi own self, y'know. Lemme do what is good for we, yeah?"

He nodded his head, still not understanding her pain.

Yani reached for the bag and opened it, pulling out a slender box. He saw what it was and his eyes closed.

"I'm two days late, Killmonger."

He touched the side of her face.

"Two days doesn't mean—"

"I can't do this."

"Baby, you've been on the pill. We've been stressed a little bit from the men coming through. Don't jump the gun—"

Her eyes burned into him.

They had made an agreement.

If she were pregnant, they would terminate. That was the plan. Period.

But…

Second thoughts.

"It's early—"

"This test is the most accurate. It can tell you within a couple of days—"

"Just wait a few more days and see if your period comes—"

"I don't want to wait!"

Her shriek was loud in the small bathroom. It shook him to his core and he sat back away from her.

"Take the test. I'll wait outside."

He stood up and she reached up for his hand. A fresh tear streaked down her face and her hand trembled in his.

"I'll be right out here," he said.

Leaving her alone, he exhaled and cursed himself. He allowed the thoughts of a baby to hang around him, and now this. She took her birth control every day on time at the exact time every single morning. He should've pulled out more. Used condoms maybe…

If she were pregnant…

He paced a bit until she opened the bathroom door.

"Have to wait ten minutes," she said.

Her face was puffy, eyes swollen, and lips dry.

"C'mere."

He held his hand out for her and she took it. He hugged her and she held onto him tight. He didn't know what to say to her. Nerves on high alert, Erik rocked her and kissed her forehead. They stood together longer than ten minutes, both scared to look he assumed.

Walking into the bathroom together he squeezed her hand and she lifted up the tester and held it for both of them to see.

Not pregnant.

He didn't know if her exhale was louder than his own. When their eyes connected together, her lids pressed out more tears.

"Told you. Just nerves, baby. Stress."

Her hip leaned against the sink as he kissed her.

"Chez got mi pregnant on purpose."

"What?"

Her eyes were sad dark pools when she gazed up at him. Her words flew fast.

"Mi nuh want, Sydette. Him tear condom to get mi with pickney so I won't leave him."

She pushed back from him and wiped her face. Her chest heaved a bit from crying.

"Mi wahn abortion—"

"Yani…don't—"

"Mi need yuh tuh hear mi now. Please."

Erik's stomach twisted up.

"Him promise money for mi not to have a baby. He lied. Made excuses until it too late. Him say he take care of mi and mi pickney. I believed him, Killmonger. Then him get she pregnant…that bitch. Mi give up University…family put me out. I took some herbs and try to abort on mi own—"

"Stop."

Erik grabbed her and pulled her in tight.

"I had her. Do mi best to make up for not wanting her at first. At the hospital, when dem nurse put she in mi arms…I was so happy I didn't…"

She looked down at the tester in her hand.

"I have to finish school. Have to get a good-paying job so I can take care of we. Another baby would kill me right now. It took me so long to get here, and if I had another one…you could be like him. Leave me all alone. Not because you want to but because of what you do with Klaue. And mi can't…mi can't…"

"We should go see a doctor and make sure that test is accurate," he said.

She nodded.

"I want you to finish school. I want you to be independent. Okay? I won't trick you."

"I know you won't.

In his gut he felt bad for wanting to get her pregnant on the beach. He never wanted her to fear that from him ever again. She was a wreck. To go through all that with Chez and Sydette.

His eyes snapped toward the glass patio doors leading to the pool. Three of the six dragonfly drones he used around the compound buzzed past heading down toward the main house.

"Security Alert! Boat Dock. Security Alert! Boat Dock!"

The men had arrived. Early.

"Listen to me. I need you to take Sydette and leave here until tomorrow afternoon. I will call you with the exact number of people who are here. If I don't think these men are trustworthy, I will let you know not to come back until they are gone. Can you do that?"

"Yeah."

"We're okay, baby. I promise. I'm sorry Chez put you through that with Sydette. You are a great mother."

She threw her arms around him and he hugged her with compassion.

"Go. I need to get my Glock and get these fools settled."

Worry creased her face.

"Be scared for them," he said.

She smiled. He pressed his warm lips into her cheek.

She wrapped the tester in the plastic bag and slipped into the side bedroom to retrieve Sydette. He waited for them both to come back out. Sydette was still asleep. Yani kissed her little girl and Erik touched the baby's hair.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

There was no time to properly comfort her. They split directions outside by the pool. Yani went up with the baby and he went down, passing Jerome perched in a tree fast asleep.

Once he had his Glock, Erik headed down to the private dock. His mind tried to put Yani in a safe place as he stalked down to the intruders of their paradise.

###

"Killmonger."

Huntsman stepped onto the dock as their boat captain tied the boat down. Gray clouds rolled in from a distance, but they were still five days out from the oncoming storm.

"They clean?" Erik asked.

Erik was not friendly at all. Strictly business.

"Like a baby's bottom."

"Y'all stay in the middle house."

"Have any good food ready for us?"

"Nah. Self-serve for today. Housekeeper not in until tomorrow afternoon."

"Hmmm. The young one, right? Yani?"

Erik's eyes narrowed.

"We'll take the load up now," Huntsman said.

Erik's drones scanned the men. There were five in total.

Erik led them to the gun range and watched them secure the weapons Klaue wanted him to convert inside a large locker shed.

As the new men ate sandwiches and drank beer from the middle house, Erik turned on all security systems and cameras and linked them to his cell and his bedroom. He only allowed access to the middle house and called Klaue to let him know the goods had arrived.

Klaue's eyes were bloodshot, not from drink, but from lack of sleep. He was still in South Africa.

"There's word coming out from Wakanda that King T'Chaka is going on a speaking tour next year. U.N. The World Peace Foundation. The summit in Switzerland early spring. Might be able to take advantage," Klaue said.

Erik clenched his teeth. He could taste the throne. But he needed Klaue on the continent. Easier to move a body that way.

"I'll have a prototype ready for you next month," Erik said, keeping focus on his work, trying his best to keep his brain on that and not worrying about Yani being in any shape to drive to Leona's.

"The storm is tracking fast. Will they be gone in time?" Klaue asked.

"Three days is enough time based on the weather reports here. They could always go to Puerto Rico for a pit stop."

"Get them rested and out."

"Understood."

"Talk soon."

Klaue flicked out on the viewscreen and Erik headed back up to the middle house.

"We'll get fuel for the boat in the morning. Can we get Yani to whip up some steaks and shrimp for dinner tomorrow?" Huntsman asked guzzling down a bottle of Rum leftover from his last visit. He shared it with a new merc, a Black man with tats and a scowl to match Erik's. He didn't like the idea of new blood being at the compound without him knowing anything about them.

"I'll see what she has planned."

"Just you two here?"

"She comes and goes."

"Neal, wait until you see this girl. She doesn't talk much, but a looker…you okay Killmonger? Need a drink?"

Erik's eyes looked Neal over before he glanced at Huntsman. The brotha was muscular, but lean. Burn marks covered part of his neck and chin.

"I'm good. Glad the package is delivered. Klaue knows what's up."

"Don't understand why Boss stays there when he has all of this," Huntsman said holding his hands out. They stood around the pool area and Erik was ready for them to go away.

Leaving the men, he texted Yani, and when he slipped into the main house, he secured the domain and called her direct.

"You make it okay?"

"Yeah. We're here. The men alright?"

"Yeah. How are you? For real, Yani. Don't bullshit me—"

"I'm fine. Promise."

"I miss you already. What you said earlier, about you and Sydette-"

"Hmmm."

"I'm glad you had her. I know it wasn't easy, baby…but, I'll make sure you two are fine—"

"I will make sure we are fine—"

"I can help you."

"I know you can."

"So let me…"

He could hear Sydette in the background.

"She wahn talk to you."

"Sweet Pea."  
"Baba!"

"She is always yelling when she gets on the phone," Yani said laughing.

"You being a good girl?

"Yes! Come here."

"I can't Sweet Pea. Baba has to deal with some stuff. I'll see you in three days, okay?"

"kay!"

"Can you give Baba a kiss?"

He heard the sound of her mouth trying to send him a kiss.

"Don't spit, love," Yani said.

The sound of Yani laughing made him feel better.

"Huntsman is asking for steak and shrimp tomorrow night."

"How many there?"

"Five."

"There's meat in the freezer. Ten steaks. Still good. You'll have to thaw them out tonight. Don't know about the shrimp. Be expensive at the last minute."

"Do whatever you want. They don't have to have shrimp. Call me tonight?"

"I will."

"I can't sleep without you."

"I know."

"Be scarce when you do come here. Got some hounds over here. Huntsman already has you on the brain."

She sucked her teeth.'

"That wasteman. Pervert."

"I'll keep him in check."

"Killmonger…."

"Yes?"

"I love my baby. I love her. I don't want you thinkin' bad of me for what I wanted to do when I was desperate back then. She ah blessing. I know this."

"I know where your heart is, Yani. It's all good, Baby."

"See you tomorrow."

"Don't forget to call me tonight. More likely I'll call you. Love you."

"Love you back."

She sounded good. He was able to relax a bit.

Music played from the middle house. Killmonger didn't want to interact with them. But he had to.

Cigar smoke, raucous laughter, and bawdy humor greeted Erik.

He hung out with them until a couple of them passed out on the patio and the others tumbled into the house to sleep off heavy drinking. Erik secured the compound and slipped out with the S.U.V.

He ran up the steps of Leona's apartment complex and knocked on the door. It was late.

"Killmonger…"

Yani was wrapped in a yellow robe, her hair covered in a blue satin durag.

He moved into the living room and saw the couch bed pulled out. Sydette was curled up under the covers.

"Yani."

He hugged her and sat down on the couch bed with her.

"I'm going back, but I need to—"

"Shh…"

She laid back on the couch bed and he curled around her. The movement woke Sydette up.

"Hey Sweet Pea."

His baby girl crawled over Yani and tucked herself on Erik's chest.

He had to accept some hard truths.

His life was different. Having Yani and Sydette was not easy, but he needed them more than they knew. He had been turning into a robotic killing machine…one with a purpose…but losing his humanity. He felt it. The coldness.

He pulled Yani closer to him. Sydette's heartbeat thumped on his chest. They were anchoring him. He gently rubbed Sydette's back and felt comfort with Yani's arm thrown across them both. He stayed awake long enough to listen to them breath easy in their sleep.

Baba is this how you felt with Mama and me?

The longer he stayed on the island, the more he thought of his parents and his past.

He was acting out his father's life with Yani. The thought humbled him. The secrecy. The limited time to be together. He didn't want to end up like his father.

The plot to go into Wakanda had consequences. The biggest was not succeeding. He was prepared to die and leave an impact when he was alone. But he wasn't alone now. He made the foolish decision to align himself with this young woman and her baby. Willingly took responsibility for them and their future.

He had no fear about his mission before coming to St. Thomas. Now he was very afraid. He had to survive. Had to make it out alive. The baby sleeping peacefully on his broad chest was his now. He was shaping her life along with Yani's. His justice claim was bigger than just for his mother and father. He wanted to turn the world on its head for Yani and Sydette too.

He loved them but was afraid that their love for him would weaken him. Would he second guess his moves while plotting against Klaue? Would worrying about them cloud his judgment? It already affected his behavior in South Africa during the raid. Instead of acting, he reacted to everything going on around him, his focus on just getting back to Yani instead of looking out for Klaue. That focus allowed an officer to cut him with a blade, allowed someone to sneak up on him when that would never have happened before. He would have to go back to killer mode if Wakanda was going to be his reality.

And a pregnancy scare?

She couldn't have another baby now, but he wanted to have one with her in the future.

Future.

He was a dispossessed Prince. About to snatch his birthright. Yani could be his Queen. Sydette his Princess.

Erik dozed off, but his cell vibrated. The sun was three hours from rising.

Slipping away from his woman and child, Erik drove himself back to the compound.

###

Pulling the steaks out from the front house standing freezer, Erik took a moment to set his energy. He didn't want these men here. But he was following Klaue's orders.

He found Huntsman and Neal awake and drinking coffee in the middle house kitchen.

"Storm is moving faster," Huntsman said.

"It will touch down sooner. Might have to stay here," Neal said.

"We'll see," Erik said taking a mug from the cupboard and pouring coffee for himself.

The men spent time poolside and playing pool in the middle house den. They ate sandwiches again for lunch until Yani showed up. She immediately prepped for dinner and he kept his feelings in check when he caught Neal checking her out as she checked for propane in the outdoor grill outside the front house kitchen.

"Any chance for shrimp?" Neal asked.

Erik stood outside the front house with two of the mercs. Yani rolled up the sleeves of her sweatshirt and walked around Neal as she grabbed cleaning supplies to wipe down the grill itself. She didn't make eye contact with the man, but he kept pressing her.

"Yani…that's your name right?"

She stopped and put a hand on her hip.

"No shrimp. I have to get this together so I can cook. Whatchu need, man?"

Her voice was curt and it reminded Erik of how she sounded with him when he first saw her. He smirked and kept his eye on the stranger.

"Just asking a question."

"Excuse me," Yani said walking back into the house.

Neal watched her, took a sip of the beer he was drinking and followed her. Erik zoned in after him.

Yani had the kitchen in prep mode, steaks marinating, potatoes grated to make potato and cheese fritters, with asparagus tips stacked on a tray.

"You have a nasty attitude," Neal said.

Yani stared at the man, as she washed her hands in the sink.

"Yo…bruh…I need you to stop bothering her while she's trying to work."

Erik moved in close to Neal. Yani stepped back behind him and grabbed a hand towel.

"She can't be pleasant to guests? She does work for us."

Erik grit his teeth.

"She's not here to entertain you. Let her cook."

Neal gave Erik a bit of reckless eyeballing. He looked over at Yani again.

"Be nicer. I know jobs are hard to come by on these little islands. Hate to see you mess up a good gig."

"Mr. Klaue is my boss. Not you," Yani said.

"Neal—"

Huntsman walked in. His eyes flickered over Yani and he waved for Neal to follow him out. The moment they were gone, Yani held onto the sink and took a deep breath. Erik reached out and touched her hand, but they kept the contact brief.

"Has he been coming at you like this a lot?"

"Just staring. Asking for shit…"

"Like?"

"Water. Soda. I keep away from the middle house, but he comes up here."

"I'll keep my eye on him."

"He has a bad vibe. Like Huntsman."

He wanted to hold her, but she went back to work and he left her alone.

"Youngblood."

Neal stood by the pool area with his cell out. Huntsman and the boat captain walked down toward the bottom of the pool patio steps to admire the view of plants and flowers framing a view of the sea.

"That you up there?" Neal asked.

Erik played dumb. He didn't like being called Youngblood. This dude was probably only a few years older than him.

"You know what I'm saying to you. You bust up in there like captain-save-a-hoe."

"Respect the staff, man. That's all.''

"I'm respecting it. But you know how these lil island freaks be. I'm trying not to be a line stepper, so that's why I'm asking. That bitch hefting around something I want to sample. S'why I'm asking. That you?"

One thing Erik was never able to do was hide emotion on his face. This nigga had his pressure up.

"Mmmhmmm,…yeah. You all over that. Shit must be real good since your face is about to crack."

"You talk too damn much. And assume a lot."

"How that ass feel-?"

"Watch your mouth, bruh—"

"She gonna like some new dick. I break bitch's backs—"

Erik's hands wrapped around Neal's throat and he threw the man off balance.

###

Yani heard the commotion down at the second house. It took her a moment to realize something was wrong because the men had been loud all afternoon and she was doing what Erik advised and stayed out of their way.

When she heard Huntsman shouting with rage, she left the grill and ran down to the noise.

Erik and the new guy Neal were trading punches, and the other men tried to separate them. The imbalance of men pulling Erik back made him fall and Neal leaped on him and battered Erik's face with his fists.

Yani wanted to run down and help Erik, but he told her to act like she didn't know him or like him the way she did when she first met him. She stood away from them with her fists balled up to her face.

When he was able to shake the other men from pulling on him, Erik's hands became like hooks and he ran them hard against Neal's chest and stomach. Neal grimaced and Erik gave a solid hit to his face with his elbow and the man staggered back grabbing onto his head.

BLAM!

They all jumped when Huntsman shot off a weapon above their heads.

"For fuck's sake…what are you two fighting about?" Huntsman yelled.

Wild-eyed, Neal wiped his bloody mouth with his hand.

"Youngblood is mad that I asked about him fucking the housekeeper."

Huntsman's eyes landed on Yani and she felt her face get hot. The other men stared at her too. Erik fixed his shirt and rubbed his face. There was no blood on him.

"The man is out of line and disrespecting Klaue's housekeeper. I'm not wit it. She works too hard to be harassed—"

"He's just pissing a circle around her. No big deal," Neal said.

"You are disrespectful," Yani said.

The men stared at her again. Erik gave her a look to be quiet, but she couldn't.

"Him pester mi, the second I get here—"

"No one is listening to you—"

"Everyone gwine hear me. You annoy the fuck out mi—"

"Go back up to the house, Yani. He won't bother you again," Erik said.

"Alla you stay out mi way. Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. If yuh late I'm not heating nothin' up!"

She stomped back up to the kitchen of the first house and pulled on grilling gloves. She was still agitated when she put the first rack of steaks onto the grill. All would be medium-well. The moment the steaks were on, she went inside to fry up the fritters. It would only take a few minutes to cook the asparagus.

Being in the kitchen alone she found her groove and the repetition of frying and draining potatoes calmed her down. Neal was going to push Erik's buttons. She didn't think that would be the last fight between him and Erik. She had no idea how he figured out her and Erik's situation because she knew for sure she played her part with no slip-ups. He must've said something to Erik to set him off.

Yani moved back and forth from the kitchen to the grill. She saw the mercs heading up to the dining room and she quickly put the asparagus on after cleaning the grill from traces of steak meat. She was fast and had the food on the serving tables ready to go by the time Erik showed up. He sat at the head of the table and Neal sat at the far end.

The men ate in silence most of the time and every now and then they all looked outside and commented on the small gusts of wind that rattled the trees. Hurricane season was always touch and go, but the upcoming storm was shifting constantly. She texted Twyla to check on Sydette making sure to stand where Erik could see her in case anyone came into the kitchen for ice.

It was challenging having the men back. They changed the atmosphere of the compound instantly. Where she had once frolicked around the estate with her baby and walked nude when she felt like it for herself and her man, she now felt like she was in a prison. She couldn't smile, move around freely, and worse still, she couldn't touch Erik or be touched by him. She saw the irritation on his face all day as he had to interact with the mercs, and she wanted to rub his back for him. When she first arrived, she saw his face get tight because it was normally their time to cuddle on the couch and have him suck on her breasts while she stroked him to a pleasurable release in her hand. She did her best to wear the most boring work clothes, but Erik's eyes were still watching her with desire. Maybe Neal saw that and put two and two together.

Finished with their meal, Yani cleaned up the dining room. Halfway through her work, she went to the restroom, and right when she was done peeing, she felt a familiar rush of blood release from her.

Thank God.

There was no need for a doctor's appointment.

She stuffed toilet paper into her underwear and made a quick dash to the apartment under the house. She had tampons stashed there and cleaned herself up better. She took time to give prayerful thanks. Before she ran back up to finish cleaning, she wiped her face with a clean warm rag in the bathroom.

The men were back down at the pool drinking hard and playing rock and roll oldies and goodies. Erik was not with them.

Yani moved in stealth mode and used a seldom-used path to sneak down to Klaue's main house.

The retina scanner gave her instant access, and she found Erik staring at the living room viewscreen. A storm tracker channel was on.

"Did he hurt you?"

Yani ran her hands over his face and chest. He smiled at her and pulled her hands away. When his arms wrapped around her, she gave out a sigh of relief. Together alone at last.

"Why did you fight?"

"It was stupid on my part. You have to keep away from that creep. He wants to fuck you."

"He said that?"

"Nigga bold as fuck. He asked about you and figured out shit…and I reacted like a dummy."

"I can survive two more days…"

Her eyes held his.

"What?"

She held him tighter.

"My period finally came. Right after I cleaned up."

"Told you," he said.

Yani stared up into his eyes and saw something she didn't expect.

Sadness.

Wait.

Did he want her pregnant?

"Incoming message. Chambers, Linda."

"Go to the bedroom," he said, pushing her that way.

Yani backed away from him, then turned to make it into the room before he answered the call. She kept near the open bedroom door. Her eyes were just able to see the viewscreen from where she stood.

"Linda. Talk to me."

Erik's voice sounded worried.

Yani felt worried the moment she saw Linda's face filling up the entire viewscreen that covered a whole wall.

She was dressed like the mercs Yani had seen at the compound before, but her eyes, they didn't look at Erik like he was a fellow co-worker. She looked at him like she knew him in a biblical way.

"Boss man wanted me to check up on you all. We're watching the storm. Category 2 now heading past Barbados."

"We're good. Why you and not him?"

"Staying off radar. You know. Are the boys aggravating you yet?"

"Always. Tell Boss man all is well."

"Will do….but uh…you and I still need to have a little discussion about some things. We didn't get to work some stuff out in Joburg."

Yani leaned in as far as she could. She didn't like how easy going this woman was talking to Erik. And Erik, he sounded stilted in his speech, like he was trying to get her to shut up…

"Klaue needs you to check out some contacts. Sending you intel now."

"Later," Erik said.

He shut off the viewscreen.

"Yani. Come out here."

Yani stepped out of their bedroom and sauntered over to him.

"I know you heard her."

"You fucking her?"

She didn't mean to say that so abrupt. She wanted him to confess.

"I fucked her. But before you. Before us—"

"Please don't lie—"

"I'm not lying."

"What she mean 'bout you not finishing some stuff? You were with her when you were gone?"

"She was with me, and Huntsman, and Klaue…all of us. Together."

Her side hurt. Late cramps squeezed her.

She believed him.

"You finished with the Kitchen?"

"Yeah."

"Go on to Leona's and be with the baby. If I can get away from here I will."

"Okay."

He reached out for her and she stepped into his arms.

"Please don't fight. I don't care what that bum says about me."

"I'll keep my hands to myself."

"For serious, Killmonger. You don't know how you look when you fight. It's scary. My heart can't take it."

He kissed her lips before he released her and slapped her butt.

"Get out of here. See you in the morning."

Yani blew him a kiss and slipped out the front door.

"So, it's true."

Yani froze.

Huntsman stood at the bottom of the porch deck smoking a cigar. He blew smoke her way.

"You and Killmonger."

Yani ran past him.


	19. Sunshine & The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik teaches Yani a lesson and change is in the air...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

"Sunshine & the rain  
Sunshine & the rain  
I'm feelin that pressure, now, now  
I'm feelin that same old round and round  
I can't go forward

I need a boost to catapult me high  
feels like the come up is way too tight  
chokin and squeezin' my life, every time"

Joi—"Sunshine & The Rain"

Yani knew Erik watched her from the security cams when she left for the night. She made sure to walk in front of all visible optics in case Neal was lurking for her too. Huntsman commenting on her relationship with Erik frightened her. Did Klaue know about it too?

The thought worried her all night when she slept at Leona's apartment. When she arrived back at the compound to cook breakfast and prep for the dinner meal, she stayed in the front house the entire time. It wasn't until the men left for the day to explore island bars that she even took a bit of time to walk down to the cove to relax. Erik was gone with the men. She had hoped that he could stay behind with her, but he made a point of driving the others into town. She asked him to pick up bottled water and extra batteries just in case they needed them.

The sky was even grayer when the men returned late in the evening. She ignored them all, including Erik. The standing freezer had an abundance of nickel-sized scallops and prosciutto. Yani cooked thin spaghetti noodles with fish sauce and fresh garlic with the scallops and tossed together an Italian salad with the thin slices of cured ham. This particular crew wasn't particular or even cared for dessert, so she watched them eat her food and quickly cleaned up after them when they were done.

She heard Erik talking to the others in the front house den. He was encouraging the men to leave early in the morning before the storm arrived, but the captain of the boat had trepidations about sailing back to Florida. Erik mentioned Puerto Rico but there was grumbling. The point became moot when one of the men turned up the view screen and the weather report was dire. The storm had grown and would pass by the island sooner than originally predicted.

The men would stay longer.

Erik sent her a text.

Go home and don't come back here until I tell you. Get to safety with your family.

She quickly texted him back.

If it gets bad, the safest place here is under the middle house. There is a large crawlspace there right under the kitchen window outside. The panic room is only for you. No one else.

Hug the baby for me.

Yani put together a to-go plate for herself and slipped away from the grounds without the men noticing.

Her Aunt and cousins made plans to stay in a shelter and she packed up pull-ups and baby food for Sydette and a small clothing bag for herself. Piling blankets in her car, she drove herself, Sydette and Twyla to the church shelter they had used since she was a child. It was better to be safe than sorry, and the other islanders who thought the same were already hunkering down for the night. As a child she had survived a Category 3 storm, so she was only slightly anxious with a Category 2 on the way.

The entire night she listened to prayers, a short sermon from the Pastor, and soft whispers from all around her as they all waited to see what the next day would bring. She dozed off around two in the morning but was abruptly woken up with Sydette clutched in her embrace as the wind howled outside the church. It was seven in the morning but darkness surrounded them.

Yani sat up and looked at Leona and Twyla.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"We were lucky. The hurricane died down and didn't even come near us. Right now we are getting the tail end of a strong tropical storm. Praise God. Them say it'll pass through by evening," Leona said.

Yani exhaled with relief.

She changed Sydette's pull up and cleaned her hands with hand sanitizer before opening up a jar of baby food.

"We should go home," Twyla said.

"I think we should stay until we know for sure it is safe," Leona said.

Yani checked her cell. Erik sent a few texts while she was asleep. It looked like he was awake all night by the number of messages he left for her and the baby. She texted him back letting him know her family's plan to stay at the church longer. She was glad that their cell phones still worked.

Food was served throughout the day and by early evening, the winds had died away leaving a summer rain and the winking of sun rays peeking through the last of the clouded sky. She packed up her things and drove back to Leona's.

There was a time-sensitive notification in her emails that jumped out at her as she contacted relatives in the states to let them know they were okay. Although cell service worked on the island, it was crackly and hard to hear when they tried calling overseas.

The email was from the University.

A nursing student had dropped out of the early summer track for three online classes and Yani was offered the spot because of her high entry test scores. She accepted quickly and took a deep breath. She was going to start school sooner than expected. It meant she could qualify for three prerequisites for the newly created nurse/midwife track she wanted to get into. It also meant she had a shot at entering the accelerated program that was opening the following Spring.

It was happening.

Her career goals were coming to fruition.

Yani took a moment sitting in front of her Aunt's desktop computer in the living room. She touched her chest and felt her heart pounding. As long as she kept up her grades she would succeed. Gratefulness swelled inside of her. The time Erik gave her to relax and do some self-study on her own made her feel confident accepting the early start. She could do this. For herself and her baby.

She grabbed her phone.

"Killmonger."

"You and the baby good?"

Hearing his voice made her eyes water. She was glad she didn't face chat him.

"We're fine. Back at Auntie's. Killmonger…I get to start school early."

"Yeah?"

She spilled out her good news and Twyla walked in on her and saw the joy on her face. Her cousin's hand rubbing her back at the news made Yani feel happy.

School would start in a week.

She was ready.

###

Erik didn't allow Yani to return to the compound until the mercs had left.

He baked her a cake to congratulate her on her early start for school, and he damn near ran to her car when she pulled onto the property with the baby. His hand gripped her neck so tight once he had her in his arms. He didn't allow Sydette to leave his side once he had her back with him. The mercs leaving along with the storm made the compound feel light and free again.

Watching Yani eat the cake he made while feeding some to Sydette calmed his nerves. Their first night back together had them all cuddled together in one bed, and he spent the rest of the week spoiling Yani with fancy food, back rubs, foot massages and nights out with her friends while he looked after the baby.

Her last night going out before she started her classes found him cooking oxtails the way Leona showed him how to do it and attempting to make a decent batch of stew peas and rice. Sydette ran around him in the kitchen of Klaue's main house while Yani got showered for her evening of fun. He made the food for Yani's return because she was always starving after a late night out.

Packing the food up into the fridge, he gathered Sydette's overnight bag and carried the baby into the master bedroom.

"Aye Sweet Pea, say bye-bye to Mama. Kiss!" Yani said holding out her hands for Sydette.

Draped in a fluffy white bathrobe and face unmade, Erik watched Yani give smooches all over Sydette's face.

"Be a good girl for Twyla," she said.

"Be back," he said.

Taking Sydette away from her, Erik drove to Leona's and handed the baby over to Twyla. By the time he made it back to the compound, Yani had on her make-up and her clothes…

"The fuck you wearing?"

She stood in front of the master bedroom vanity mirror primping and smoothing oil onto her platinum-colored hair. Face beat like a Boss Bitch, her eyes dragged away from her own visage and gazed at him.

"What you mean?"

"Bend over."

Yani leaned forward slightly and the short form-fitting white shirt she was wearing like a mini dress raised up and he could see the underside of her ass cheeks clear as day.

"Nah…nah…put some pants on or get something else on—"

"Serious?"

She sucked her teeth at him.

"You ain't got no panties on—"

"Yes, I do."

She lifted up the dress higher and he saw silky white boy shorts.

Erik twisted up his lips. He didn't want to be that dude. He didn't want to sound or look like an insecure pooh butt. Women could wear what they wanted. He appreciated women who dressed sexy and were confident in that sexiness.

However…

"Yani, these niggas be ruthless in the club. Why you gotta have so much ass out? You know they gonna push up on you…I can see your cheeks, girl—"

"Barely. Just tell me you don't wahn mi grindin' on niggas—"

"I don't want you grindin' on niggas with that dress on."

"I'm not changing clothes."

She put her hand on her hip and her eyes challenged him to say different.

He fell back and watched her slip on her heels and grab her small purse.

"Who's picking you up?"

"Lesonne. I'm catching a cab back if I get tired early…stop trippin'. It's really not that short…"

His eyes dragged down to her thighs. He could see the tops of them. The dress shirt flared out on the sides hanging low enough to cover her hips, but the cut still showed a lot from the front and back.

Let her show off in peace.

The click-clack of her silver heels on the tiled floor broke him out of his thoughts of making her stay home with him. He seriously thought of going with her, but she was so bubbly gossiping with her girlfriends that he had to figure out why he was so agitated about a dress. A stupid dress he would've lusted over himself had he seen her in a club with it on. He would've been one of the men pushing up on her if he didn't know her.

She checked her phone.

"They're on their way," she said.

He followed her up to the main gate of the compound, and the longer they walked with her ahead of him, the more time he had to look at her hips twisting as she walked, her thighs all out teasing him. Erik felt that gnawing need to control what was happening. He reached out and stroked the right curve off her ass.

"Don't have them dudes—"

She brushed his hand away from her body.

His eyes narrowed and he pulled her arm back toward him.

"Are you listening to me?"

"I'll be a good girl."

She said the words, but the twist of her lips told him otherwise. He reached behind her and slapped her ass. Hard.

"Ow!"

She punched him in his chest.

"I'll be up waiting for you."

"I may not be back until early tomorrow."

Now he was really irritated.

"So what was the point of me taking Sydette to your Aunt's? We were supposed to have a grown- up night together before you start school—"

"I told you that I wasn't sure when I would be back—"

"You said no later than one or two."

"Well, it may be later than that—"

"So we not fucking?"

She checked her cell and fixed the thin white belt that cinched her waist.

"We'll see how I feel when I get back."

She rubbed his arm and turned around to show him her backside. Jiggling her cheeks, she giggled at him with her teasing.

"See, now you're being mean," he said.

He took his flat palm and smacked the shit out of her rump. She yelped and rubbed her ass.

"Save that for when I get—"

He yanked her panties down and slapped her vulva.

"Killmonger!"

Her hands tried to block his.

"Take them off."

"They're going to be here—"

"Take them off."

They heard Lesonne's car roll to the front of the gate, music blaring, tires screeching to a halt. Yani's phone vibrated in her purse. She pulled it out.

"Tell her you'll be out in a minute," he whispered.

Her fingers swiped her phone screen and she put her cell back in her purse.

"Panties."

Yani stepped out of her tiny boy shorts and held them. He moved up against her and traced his finger along her lips, the red matte lipstick rich on her mouth. He bent down and kissed her, serving her his warm tongue and he felt her body go limp against his.

Slipping two fingers between her legs, he separated her folds. She tugged on the bulge in his jeans. Inserting his fingers into her pussy, he thrust in and out slowly making her squirm. Her hand made his dick lift up so that it pointed at her.

"You wore that dress just to fuck with me," he whispered.

Her eyes were glassy and her pussy was dripping. The sticky fluid from her body made squishy sounds. He kept manipulating her folds until her legs shook. She vacillated between biting her lips, staring down at his fingers, and closing her eyes as he varied the depth and speed of his digits inside of her.

"Erik…fuck…"

"You come home at a decent hour so I can get in all this. Hear?"

Yani bit her lips as she tried to stifle the tiny groans coming from her mouth.

"I should fuck you right now, right here," he said.

"They're waiting…"

"So."

"Huuhnnn…"

Her hands rested against his chest, her warm fingers, pushing him back.

Hooking his fingers, Erik tapped on her walls and let his thumb flick over her clit.

"I should pick you up and let you slide down this dick. Fuck you standing up—"

"Stop!"

Yani removed his fingers from her slit and stepped away from him.

"Let me get going. I'll let you have it all when I get back."

He spun her around and pushed her against the gate. Dropping to his knees he pulled her soft ass cheeks apart and shoved his entire face into her pussy lips.

He heard Yani's hands slam against the metal gate bracing herself and she pushed her backside out giving him even more access to her private parts. Sliding his tongue along her outer labia, he licked his bottom lip that was wet with saliva.

He heard faint sounds escape her mouth as she tried to keep quiet as her friends waited on the other side of the gate. Shoving his tongue deep inside of her, Yani rocked her hips back to smash her ass into his face and he loved it. He gripped his dick through his pants and squeezed his balls to keep himself from cumming. He wanted to be knee-deep in her walls when he did that.

Removing his tongue, he let Yani's ass strike his face, getting his beard drenched with her sweet fluids. He had her soaking wet. It was time to make her pussy submit. Erik became a flurry of fingers and wet tongue kissing as he licked her engorged labia like icing off a cake. Bathing her pussy with his saliva, he dragged his tongue along all the sensitive parts that made her melt in his mouth.

"Daddy gon' chop this peach up when you get back."

He felt the heavy throbbing weight between his legs and before the surge from his balls could overtake him, Yani shuddered while his lips sucked on her clit, her release making her plump vulva spasm.

"Pussy sloppy, baby…"

He licked up all the excess juices that poured from her and kissed her folds gently, his full lips pressing against her skin, still feeling the slight spasms from the tail end of her orgasm.

"Watch yourself," he said.

She pulled her panties back on while he stood up and adjusted his dick. He was so horny for her.

"Just gonna leave Daddy like this?"

She rolled her eyes and he opened the gate for her.

His erection grew more rigid as he watched her walk away from him and get into the car.

Such a tease.

###

Erik surveyed some gun schematics on his laptop. It was nearing midnight and he was restless. He had tried to watch porn earlier, but none of the women he saw online excited him enough to rub one out. All he had eyes for was Yani and that mini dress. He took out some weed he got from Kendall and rolled a tight one. The baby wasn't there so he felt cool about indulging.

His cell buzzed and when he checked it, there were a series of pictures that Yani sent him. A few group shots with her friends, but a few with men at the club posing with her crew, and sure enough, that fucking dress was doing too much.

He went back to looking at gun designs and another text blew up his phone.

A video.

Yani and her girls dancing, but Yani was winding on some Rasta looking clown who was pressed up against her.

"See, this the shit I was talking about," he grumbled.

It didn't matter. He was going to use up a whole bottle of lube when she came home. A long drag on his herb had him toasted. Shit was potent as fuck.

The clip was only a minute long but long enough to let him know she was buzzing and showing off. Her girlfriends were egging her on and just as tipsy and feisty as she was.

He texted her.

Slow your roll, Ma. For real.

You not my daddy, lol!

She sent him more pictures, trying her best to be provocative. He didn't fall for it.

It wasn't until he saw a thirty-second video clip of another man grinding on her and patting her vulva through her dress that he jumped off the couch.

###

"We run tings. Tings nuh run we!"

The Flourgon song made Yani's hips dip, and she watched the crowd dance while she sipped on her apple martini in the V.I.P. section she reserved for her friends. It was ladies' night, and this particular club was a diverse mix of locals and white tourists. She liked the booth they were set up in. They could see what was happening around the club, but other patrons couldn't see what they were doing.

All of her friends were happy for her, and she was cutting up in the club with them, feeling powerful and ready to take on the world. Bottle service was popping and she was given extra drinks for free because of her connection to Kendall who had performed there the previous weekend.

The music switched to R&B and Yani followed her friends onto the floor and they became ridiculous with their dancing. She kicked off her heels and swung them in her hand as she downed shots and sang off-key to the music with her girls.

She took out her cell and took more video shots to send to Erik. She posted two pictures on her social media page of the group shots she had in their V.I.P. booth. On her way back to her section, she stopped by the bar to order hot wings and potato poppers to snack on and soak up the liquor in her belly.

Stepping near her booth, Lesonne tugged on her arm.

"Is that your man?"

Yani was confused by the question until she saw Erik bee-lining his way toward her. His lips were tight when he reached her group.

"There she is, Miz fatness."

The gruff island voice startled Yani as a man she had danced with earlier rubbed up against her, his hand sliding around her waist, his locs falling against her cheek.

In front of Erik.

Her man's eyes lowered to stare at the stranger's hand and Yani moved up on the single step that led to her booth to separate herself from the man. Her friends filed behind her, their eyes taking in the whole scene.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Erik shoved past the other man, his shoulder knocking him aside.

"Aye!"

"Fuck you want?" Erik said.

The stranger looked Erik up and down, and what he saw made him move along without another word.

Yani's friends stood away from them, leaning against the railing that separated their section. They looked out onto the dance floor. The tone of Erik's voice made Yani nervous.

"Why yuh here?"

She eased him into a corner of their section where no one on the floor could see them too well. But her friends could hear everything.

"You tryna be too cute. That's why I'm here. Got niggas touching your pussy in public—"

Yani heard her friend Milah let out an "Ooh…I knew it."

His eyes were on her dress again.

"Please. Don't make a scene, man. Not here. We're having a good time. You didn't need to come down here to tell me that. Coulda texted—"

"Nah, you wanted this attention."

His eyes were blazing. She caught a whiff of weed from his breath.

Lesonne placed a shot glass into Erik's hand.

"Drink up. It's a celebration," Lesonne said.

Erik tossed back the tequila and Yani moved over to the railing to watch the crowd and divert Erik's attention. She was shocked when she felt his palm strike under her ass. He pressed up against her and let his hands grip the railing, trapping her there. His hot breath tickled her ear as he leaned in to whisper.

"Didn't I tell you to watch yourself before you left? You think I was playing?"

"It was nothin'."

His hand reached down and clutched at her mound.

"He had his hand on you like this. Bitch, I can feel how fat your puss is through this dress. You let that nigga touch my shit."

Yani's eyes darted to the side. All four of her friends had their eyes glued to the dance floor, but she knew their ears were stinging from Erik's words.

"Let's talk about this at home—"

"No."

His voice was raspy against her ear.

"You tryna get fucked in the club?"

Now he was getting loud. She tried to turn around but he kept her in place, his groin shoved hard against her ass. She turned her head and his lips met hers. He wasn't gentle with her mouth, but he was gentle with his hips rocking into her. He dropped his right hand down and wiggled his fingers under the front of her dress and slipped them down her panties. The stimulation from his fingers across her plump clit had her mewling and pushing back against him. The blood in her body thrummed hot as his tongue slid against hers. No matter what happened between them, his kisses always disarmed her.

Her head dropped forward when his fingers sunk into her pussy.

"This what you wanted?"

"Ooh."

He was digging deep.

"I saw you out there dancing. All this big ass out in the open…"

Her friends pretended not to notice, but they could hear everything. Even her wet folds being assailed by his hand.

Erik removed his hand from her slit for a few seconds, and she felt him unzip his pants and lift up the back of her dress. She gripped her fingers around the railing. Two of her friends slipped away to the dance floor. The other two stood rooted, heads facing forward. Erik yanked her panties down to her knees.

Her skin felt tingly and once she felt him lining his glans against her opening, she accepted what she had done. She wanted to incite his ardor. She wanted to flaunt her body to get him enflamed for her. She wanted him begging for her pussy. At home.

But no.

He drove all the way across the island, walked into this club so he could-

"Fuck, Killmonger!"

His dick stretched out her opening, and from the angle he entered her, the head of his dick tugged down on her clit and the sensation shot out a hot ripple of pleasure up to her nipples and down to her toes.

From the floor, if anyone looked up, they would simply look like a couple hugged up watching the action. Erik kept his hands gripped on her waist as he rocked into her.

"Fucking slut."

His words slurred in her ear.

"Look at your friends. Making them watch Daddy fuck you like this."

Her eyes flicked over to glance at Milah and Lesonne who stayed behind. Milah's eyes were brazen and aroused watching Yani get pounded in public. Her eyes trailed down Yani's body until she was staring at Erik's dick pumping in and out of her.

"Shit, Yani. Yuh nasty. Him beating up that pum pum," Milah said.

Erik dragged her over to the back of the VIP section and away from her friends, his dick still rooted deep within her. He grabbed her arms to balance himself and really started to thrust. Yani chewed on her lips trying to keep quiet, but a few cries got out, drowned by the loud bass thudding throughout the club. Her balance was thrown off when he released her arms and she reached out to hold onto the wall.

Erik yanked her underwear back up as he pulled out.

"Be still."

She whimpered as he placed his erection between her thighs and jerked off his load into her panties. He swallowed the grunts in his throat as the last of his semen spilled out.

"Pull your panties back up," he said.

Yani did as she was told, her soaked underwear sticking to her vulva. She smoothed down her dress and still felt the thumping of her clit. She turned to face him and he zipped up his pants.

"Let somebody touch my shit now, girl."

He looked at her friends who avoided eye contact with both of them and left her standing there. They watched him move through the crowd, his swagger so acute that Yani had to pour herself a glass of champagne and gulp it down.

Panties filled with cum and a face filled with embarrassment, Yani said nothing to Milah or Lesonne.

###

Erik was reading in bed when Yani returned to the compound. He'd been at the house for over an hour before she came back.

She showered and crawled onto the bed next to him. He ignored her, even though she was butt naked. After a time, he put the book on the nightstand and looked at her.

"Rest of the night was cool?"

"Yeah."

His eyes tried not to stare at her body too much, but he couldn't help it. Her face looked pouty. He pinched one of her nipples.

"You fucked me in front of my friends."

"So. They didn't look bothered by it. They say something?"

"Not really."

"You need to apologize to me."

"For what?"

"Making me come out there. I had shit to do here. But you got out of pocket. Stole some work time from me."

Her fingers stroked his naked chest tracing the skin between his keloids.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah. Not like that. You know what I want."

He pulled the covers back from his body and lifted up his dick. Her fingers clasped it and she lowered her head and wrapped her lips around it.

"Damn," he hissed.

Once she had him standing at attention, her fingers slipped between her legs and she fondled her clit.

"Get it ready for me. You got some making up to do."

Her mouth sucked and licked up and down the sides of his length and he groaned from her loving tongue swiping against his balls. He reached for the lube next to his book and slathered his dick with it.

"Turn around. Sideways," he directed her.

He tilted his hips to the left slightly and Yani lowered her ass, her fingers holding open her labia.

"Slide down Daddy's dick, baby."

She was on her hands and knees and he had the pleasure of watching her entire side view as she bounced on his dick. His left hand rested on her ass cheek.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Show me."

Her breasts jiggled and he reached over to play with her big nipple. She had a steady rhythm.

"You gon' let some other nigga touch my pussy again?"

Her lips curled up and she shook her head vigorously when he started thrusting up into her.

"What? I didn't hear you."

Her hand reached back and touched his side.

"Ooomph…Daddy!"

He was stretching her out real good.

"Answer me."

He slapped her backside. She leaned down on her elbows and pressed her face into the mattress. That wouldn't do. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him. She plucked on her nipples and pushed her breasts together for him. Her pussy was squeezing him while he let her do most of the work. He slapped the side of her hip and her eyes shot open.

"You betta answer me—"

"I won't let no one touch my pussy…just you…just you."

"This pussy is so good…you liked it when Daddy fucked you at the club, huh?"

"Yeah."

"You liked your friends watching me dick you down, huh?"

Her pussy clenched around him.

"Yeah, you liked that shit. You liked them seeing what you get all the time. Daddy's big dick all in your fat pussy."

She was wailing as she bounced on his dick. He played with her nipple and watched his thickness split her good. He lifted up and held her back, widening his thighs so he could get his balls all up in her ass. He held her in that position for a long time, punishing her folds until she was begging him to let her cum.

"Don't you ever let me catch you with some other man's hand on this pussy. Hear me?"

"Yeah!"

Erik pulled out and pushed her onto her stomach. He climbed on top of her and inserted his dick once more. He gave her slow thrusts until her fingers were clawing the pillows.

"Cum on me, Yani."

She screamed his name and fell apart on his dick. He didn't wait for her to finish as he sped up his pace and then pulled her on her knees so he could watch her rock back onto his length.

"Had all my cum in your panties…"

"Yeah…"

"You liked that, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

He groaned out loud.

"Cum in me, Daddy."

"Whatchu want Daddy to do? Tell me again…"

"Cum in my pussy…"

"…fill your pussy up?"

"Make a big mess, Daddy…"

"Like I did at the club?"

"Yeah."

"Wet your pussy up like I did those panties?"

"Please—"

"Tell me—"

"I want you to wet my pussy up. Make a big mess like you put in my panties—"

"That's what you want?"

"Yeah."

"You like it when I make you sloppy—"

"Yeah."

"Give you a big cream pie—"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Ah shit-!"

It never failed. Talking to her while watching the sexy dimpling in her ass, her thighs striking his, it never took long for him to let go whenever he was ready. He ejaculated, the tight pulling on his balls letting him know he had emptied out another huge load.

He stayed in her pussy for the rest of the night, fucking her until she fell asleep in his arms. The bottle of lube was empty like he thought it would be.

###

Erik worked hard to get a workable mock-up of the weapons he wanted to convert with the vibranium. He found it hard to concentrate for the last few weeks because he and Yani had both been busy. Sex was infrequent, and she was gone from the compound a lot. He thought her online classes would keep her close, but it actually took her away. She started a study group with a few other online students on the island and met with them three times a week. Her courses were time-consuming and her energy was spent on assignments, getting high grades on her quizzes and tests, and caring for Sydette. She was mentally drained by the end of the day and was often knocked out by the time he joined her in bed at night.

He felt displaced.

Their life had been perfect, but now he was losing her to school.

When her midterm rolled around and they were easing into August, she dropped some news on him that upset him. The apartment she was going to share with her roommate was available and the leasing agent wanted her and her roommate to take it right away or risk losing it to another tenant. She wanted to move out right away. Her roommate was ready to get the apartment too.

She told him while he took out braids from Sydette's hair on the porch.

Yani was going to settle on the other side of the island with the baby, leaving him at the compound alone.

As always, when it rained, it poured.

While Yani went out for several days with her roommate to buy furniture and cookware for her new apartment, he received word from Klaue: he was coming back to St. Thomas.

Early.


	20. Tea Leaf Dancers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yani's new life changes Erik...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honing in on the final five chapters to finish this series out!

"No, I can't seem to get it,  
And in my mind I'm bettin'  
My time's made up, I gotta' go...  
And it's alright if you want,  
To see through your tomorrow,  
But right, now I gotta' go...

If you want to stay then you can be here with me,  
But I can't let go of all this love, oh no, so easily...  
I said, if you want to stay then you can be here with me,  
But I can't let go of all this love, oh no, so easily..."

Flying Lotus feat. Andreya Triana– Tea Leaf Dancers

"What do you think?"

Yani held up a pale lavender double-bed sheet set and Erik tried his best to be engaged but he wasn't. He felt depressed. Holding Sydette in his arms as Yani shopped for new bedding and pillows was not the way he wanted to spend their day. He wanted them to be on the beach swimming, or walking around the compound and catching vista views of the ocean. Or cooking food together in the kitchen with Sweet Pea wiggling all around dancing to music they played the way he used to do when he was a kid with his parents.

Yani was delighted buying things for her very first apartment, and Erik could only feel acid settling in his stomach. He wanted her to stay with him until Klaue arrived, even offered to pay her rent for the next month without her staying with the roommate, but she declined. She wanted Sydette and the roommate's daughter, Azriel, to be together from the start of their taking the space.

It was already difficult for him to watch her studying and reading and working on her classes at the compound and not have the free time like they used to. It was also difficult to deliver Sydette to Twyla or Cee Cee or even her sister Anika so he could work. There was so little time to be with both of them anymore.

He started getting high more to cope. Ease his mind to help focus on Klaue's weapons and the man's return. He was ashamed of how he was feeling. Acting like an entitled brat because he wasn't getting his way.

"Goose down, or synthetic?"

Yani held up two pillows for him to inspect.

"Goose down is hard to clean," he said.

"You're right. Synthetic it is."

She tossed three pillows into their shopping cart. Two comforters, pillows, sheets, bath mats, and shower curtains. He had to hold Sydette because there was no room in the cart.

"The electricity was turned on this afternoon, so we can drop this off there…"

She rattled off all the things she wanted to get done for the night and Erik nodded, only half-listening. He could probably deal with the move if he were allowed to come over and stay with them sometimes, but Yani and her roommate Nannette made an agreement that no men were allowed in the apartment for overnight stays until they were settled for a few months and got to know one another. Yani implemented this rule herself. She didn't want strange men around her daughter or coming around at odd hours. Nannette agreed even though she had no partner of her own. That would limit their time even more.

He wondered if their time together had run its course. Maybe she was trying to pull away from him nicely. He had been gruff with her and abrupt around the compound, a combination of his work frustrations, and also his worry over losing her so soon. He had been thinking they had a few more months of bliss, but the reality was changing.

"I got it," he said pulling out his wallet to pay for all the items she wanted.

He traded the baby for the cart as he pushed it to the S.U.V. He felt Yani's eyes on him.

"You've been so quiet…everything okay?"

He nodded his head, but she could see that he wasn't.

They rode in silence over to her new place and he carried all of her things in two trips up the stairs to the third floor.

Putting the baby on the floor, Yani showed him around.

It was spacious, brightly lit, and there was furniture in place. A new black leather couch sectional with a low coffee table and matching end tables took up the east side of the apartment. The small kitchen had room for a round dining table and he could see two high chairs already placed near it. His heart sank.

"Looks good in here," he said trying to perk up for her.

Sydette ran around as Yani took out the new sheets in her bedroom and made up the new bed he bought for her. Queen size for a queen. She fell on top of it when she had it looking nice with the decorative pillows her Aunt bought for her. She patted the space next to her and he crawled onto the bed.  
"I think I'll paint this room yellow. Make it look sunny…or maybe powder blue to look like the sky…"

Her eyes darted about making plans. His fingers reached for her face and he turned her head to look at him.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm. Very."

She kissed his cheek and he kissed her lips back. He felt the pressure of her lips on his subside, but he pushed back harder and she pulled away from him. Her eyes regarded him with a seriousness he hadn't seen from her in a long time.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"Nothing's wrong—"

"You lie. Don't do that to me."

He laid back on his arms and stared up at the ceiling.

"I feel like we're drifting. I want you to have your own place…but I don't want you to leave me either."

Her fingers stroked his chest.

"I'm not leaving you."

He didn't say anything. His silence spoke for him. She leaned on her elbow and stared into his eyes.

"We lived like royalty with you. I'll never have anything like that again. I'll cherish that time with you there, Killmonger. I really will. This is just the next stage of my life. You are a part of that still—"

He turned his head away. She pulled it back.

"Things will just be different. I'll still come help my Aunt at the compound on the weekends. You can come see me and Sydette at night or you can visit her when she's out of daycare…"  
She stroked his face and her touch made him feel the loss of them more. Sporadic visits wouldn't be enough.

A sense of shame came over him. Yani's words reminded him of the things he said to his old love, Disǎ when he was busy with his work and not around her as much. He finally knew what she felt like when he told her things would just be different. Different simply meant a drawn-out ending.

Erik pressed his mouth against Yani's neck and kissed his way up to her lips. Her lips melded to his for a moment before he made his way down to her t-shirt. He pulled up her shirt and unfastened her bra, tossing it on the floor. He settled his face between her breasts and suckled until her nipples were tight hard pebbles and his dick was a ramrod in his jeans. Her fingers played with his locs as he bit her tips, causing her to cry out with pleasure. It had been too long since he had done this with her.

They heard Sydette walking around pushing her little play lawnmower.

"You okay in there Sweet Pea?" Yani called out.

"Yes!"

Erik pinched Yani's nipples and her sighs made him throb in his pants. Sydette rolled her mower against the bedroom door hitting the door jamb. Yani pulled down her shirt and rolled off the bed.

"Where's your hair ties?"

Sydette touched the springy curls on her head, the two braids she once had were gone.

"Ova there…"

Sydette pointed out toward the living room.

"Go get them," Yani said.

Sydette took off running and returned with two purple silk ribbons.

"She will not leave braids in."

"Let her wear her hair out. She likes it."

Erik sat up from the bed, but waited a few minutes to let is body settle back down.

"Nannette is here," Yani said.

Erik heard the front door open and Sydette squealed and ran to the front room.

"Hey!" Yani said.

Erik picked up the empty shopping bags from around Yani's room and followed her out into the living room.

Nannette was a slender woman with long blue twists in her hair. Her daughter, a little girl about two months older than Sydette was touching Sydette's lawnmower.

"Nannette, this is Erik. Erik this is my new roommate."

Nannette had a nice wide smile with an overbite. She shook his hand and they all watched the two little girls mess with the lawnmower together.

"Did you see the bedspreads I got for the girls?" Nanette said.

"No, I haven't even gone in their room."

"Come look!"

Nannette grabbed Yani's hand and pulled her to another bedroom in the back that was right next to Yani's. Erik followed, curious to see what the girls' room looked like.

Two trundle beds were covered with Princess Tiana bedspreads with matching pillowcases.

"Oh my God! This is too cute!" Yani said.

There was a white and crème-colored dresser and cute overhanging lights with cartoon characters on them. A pink toy chest sat in a corner already stuffed with the things Erik had bought Sydette. The room was clean and neat. Sydette crawled onto one of the beds.

"This mine," she said looking at Erik.

"That's your bed, Sweet Pea?"

"Yes. See Princess Tiana?"

"I see her," Erik said.

Azriel climbed on her bed.

"I have Princess too," she said.

"I see," Erik said giving the other girl some attention.

"You all hungry? I brought food," Nanette said.

Yani looked at Erik, but he watched the two women and decided they needed to be in their own space for their first night without him intruding.

"I'll let you all settle in. I gotta run," he said heading toward the door.

"Baba! Baba…where you going?"

Sydette jumped off the bed and followed him, grabbing his hand.

"I'm going…"

He stopped himself. He was about to say home, but Sweet Pea's face looked stressed seeing him head out of her room.

"I have to do some things. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Her finger went to her lip and she turned to look at Yani.

"Tomorrow," Yani echoed.

Sydette looked comfortable with the idea.

Erik picked her up and walked her to the front door with him. He kissed her cheek as Yani rubbed her back.

"Come play in my room. I wahn show yuh..."

"What do you want to show me?"

"A secret."

"Secret? What kind of secret?"

Her dimples popped out and she whispered in his ear.

"A secret."

Erik started laughing. She lifted his spirits.

"Show me tomorrow. I'll bring you ice cream."

"I wahn show yuh now."

"Sydette…"

Yani stuck her face near her daughter.

Nanette took Azriel into the kitchen with her and Yani stroked Erik's back.

"See you tomorrow Sweet Pea. Be a good girl, for Mama."

"'kay."

He put her down and she lingered near them, her hand on Yani's leg.

He lowered his head to kiss Yani and she slipped him a bit of tongue which was a terrible thing to do to him because he only wanted to be with her back on her bed. With her breasts pressed into his chest, he let his hand dropped down to her backside and grip a plump cheek.

"I hate this," he said when he let her lips go.

Her eyes dropped away from his. He was making her feel bad. It was an unkind thing to do.

"I'll live," he said painting a smile on his face, giving her some dimples. Her eyes looked unsure so he smacked her ass and then squeezed it again.

"Call me tonight," she said.

"I will. Go enjoy your first meal in your new home."

"When we get settled, I'll cook you a nice dinner later this week."

"I'll hold you to it. Do I get some dessert with it?

"I'll give you some dessert."

Her voice was seductive.

"Go eat."

He walked down to his car and for a moment he sat in the driver's seat and stared up at the lights in Yani's new home. He had no right to feel sorry for himself. Yani was becoming an independent woman. She would soon have a career. But he felt like he was being pushed away. He hated the feeling. Abandonment. An all too familiar feeling for him. He hated everything about his life at that moment.

A coldness was creeping back into him. The type of coldness that made him reckless and mean.

###

Yani stared at the whiteboard in the classroom and took down notes as quickly as her nursing teacher wrote them.

Being in class was a totally ultra-accelerated experience compared to taking classes online. She did her best to keep up. She was smart. She knew this. Smarter than most of the others in her class. But the nurse/midwife program was not for the slow or lazy. The teacher expected his students to be prepared for the advanced level, and Yani was so thankful she spent time studying as much as she could before she started. If Erik hadn't made that free time for her at Klaue's, she would've dropped out after the first week of class.

Yani scratched the back of her scalp as she checked her micro-recorder to make sure it was taping the lecture. Her left leg bounced a bit inside her nursing uniform. The school required all the nursing students to wear actual nursing attire. It made Yani feel like a real medical professional.

Erik.

His face came to mind, and she felt a knot in her belly. She hadn't seen him for days and barely spoke to him on the phone between their texting. His messages were coming with less frequency, and Yani knew it was because she had put distance between them.

Her classes kept her busy all day, and Sydette's attendance in daycare proved to be a success and less of a burden on her Aunt and cousins. The nursing program helped subsidize the daycare costs because it was on campus, so Yani and Nanette drove the girls with them in the morning and Yani drove them all back to the apartment when Nannette was home from her morning classes. Yani had to stay for later classes because of the extra course load she was carrying. The timing of the traffic was perfect because Yani was able to make it back to her classes on time, and then spend the evening with the girls while giving Nannette a break. They had a perfectly set schedule that worked well with the children.

Sydette adjusted to being with strangers and one of the daycare providers even suggested letting her start pre-school early because she was so bright. Yani was proud of that. She wanted the best for her little girl and she felt like she was finally getting the outside support she needed. She didn't have to depend on her own family so much anymore.

She also didn't need to depend on Erik.

That was a problem. For him.

Her new schedule left little time for herself once more, and she fought tooth and nail for any bit of solitude she could get. That often meant late at night when the babies were asleep and she could finally get some sleep herself. The weekends found her watching two babies while Nannette worked a weekend job at one of the fancy hotels in the mornings. While the girls played in the living room of their apartment, Yani studied. Erik would come over then and in between toddlers running around and Yani trying to hit the books, there was no real quality time. Infrequent sex was heavy petting and occasionally quick bounces on his dick with clothes on while they sat on the couch when the girls napped on the weekends. It was always fast. Almost impersonal. Hot sticky fingers, muffled grunts and groans, and Yani keeping an eye and ear out for the children interrupting or Nannette coming home at unexpected hours depending on her work's flexible schedule.

Things turned ugly one Saturday afternoon when they were lying side by side on the couch. She wanted to take a quick nap and he wanted to slip his dick inside of her while they had a blanket over them.

"Not here…not now," she fussed, pushing his hand away from the waistband of her sweatpants. She could feel his erection pushing up hard against her backside, and his breathing was heavy. Nibbling on her earlobe, he pulled on her nipples and tried to coax her into giving in to his need.

"Let's go in the bedroom," he whispered in her ear.

She was annoyed. Tired. Her head hurt from trying to remember what she read for her homework. All she wanted was to feel his warm body around her. She needed him to stay awake to listen out for the girls while she clung to his arms and snoozed. Just for one tiny hour.

"Yani, c'mon…"

"Let's just stay here. I want to stay like this—"

"Baby…"

"You know these walls are thin. They can hear us, and you know it takes too long to get them settled again…"

He yanked down her sweats.

"Killmonger…stop."

"Let me get some…just a little bit. I ain't seen you in a week…take care of me…"

His fingers manipulated her breasts a little too hard and when he reached down to unzip his pants, she slapped his hands and pulled up from him.

"Just stop!"

He froze.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her tone was abrasive and he shrunk back from her.

"I need to sleep, man. While the girls are out, I need this time to rest—"

"Go get in the bed then. I'll stay out here and watch out for them."

He turned the channel on the tv and sat up away from her. His eyes ignored her.

"Killmonger—"

"Go to sleep. It's all good."

He reached between his legs and pushed down on his dick while zipping up his pants.

"Can't you see I'm tired? I don't want to mess around right now—"

"We good. Go to bed."

His voice was surly. Those big lush lips fixed in a pout.

"I already got one baby, mi don't need a grown-ass one too—"

"Whatchu say to me?"

His eyes cut to hers so quick. They were on fire.

"You heard me—"

"Fuck you really mean then, Ma?"

Cold.

His voice was so cold.

"I'm just tired."

"Then go to your damn bed and sleep."

He shoved her away from him hard and she struck his face just as hard. The ring she had on her pinky finger slid across his lip and cut him. A tiny sliver that bled.

His left hand swiped his lip and when he saw the blood, he shook his head at her.

"Get your ass in that room before you really mess up…"

She wasn't about to test him. She stood up and walked into her room, quietly closing the door. Laying on her bed, she curled up under the covers and tucked her fingers against her chest. Her heart beat so fast. She had struck him. Not playfully, or joking over something, but with anger behind it. She didn't want to have sex. Not at that moment. Maybe later after she had a catnap. But he was always so forceful wanting it. When they were at Klaue's she loved it. Loved him coming after her when he wanted it. Because she had wanted it too. Their summer paradise was made for that type of loving. It was September now, and playtime was over for her. Erik couldn't accept that. Just like he couldn't accept the fact that every other weekend Chez was allowed to keep Sydette. Court order. She didn't like it herself because she didn't trust Chez, and she didn't trust Ursula to treat her baby right, but there was nothing she could do about it. She had to allow it because Chez threatened to press charges against Erik for fracturing his jaw.

The weekends that Chez had Sydette, Yani would work at the compound with her Aunt. Klaue was back. Between work hours there, Yani would sleep in her Aunt's apartment under the main house and pretend to not know Erik at all. Except for those small sweet moments when he would caress her fingers as they walked past one another. Or bumped into each other in the kitchen. She thought there would be time for them to sneak away somewhere on the property and be alone, but that was not to be. She saw it working Erik's nerves. She saw how he treated the other men. They were scared of him, and she had to admit to herself now, she was beginning to fear him too. Fear what he was becoming.

The small moments at her apartment were supposed to be honey and flowers for them. They almost were except her schooling took precedent, and that took a toll on her ability to carve out enough sleep. It was a tiredness she could cope with because she knew there was a goal at the end of it. Unlike the time she spent drifting with her old jobs trying to keep her head above water, nursing school was taking her somewhere. Dividing her time between school and quality time with Sydette took precedence over sex sometimes. Erik acted like he knew this in the beginning, but two months in now, he was…he was a problem.

And she slapped him.

Cut his lip.

Whatever anger that was brewing in him since she began her education was deep and wide and she saw it when he shoved her off the couch.

She wept quietly in her bed and dozed off a bit before going into a deep slumber. It was dark when she woke up.

Jumping out of bed she went into the living room and found Nanette watching tv with the girls playing near her feet.  
"Hi," Nannette said.

Yani wiped her face.

"Where is-?"

"He left when I got in. Told me to tell you he would call you later. You sleep good?"

Yani nodded and swept back into her room looking for her phone.

No messages from him. She swiped his number.

He didn't speak when he answered.

"You left."

"No need for me to be there. Nanette can babysit for you."

"You still mad?"

"Nah. I'm good."

"What that mean?"

"I'm good. As in maybe we need to break. You have important things to do. I respect that. I got shit to do too. Every time I see you, you're too tired or we argue about petty shit—"

"I'm not going to argue over what my body needs to maintain itself. If I'm fucking tired, I want to sleep and you should just wait for when I feel like sleeping with you—"

"We don't sleep together no more. We barely fuck."

"So that's all I am to you now? Was to you…?"

Her throat stung with an ache that she couldn't get rid of.

"You breaking up with me because I wouldn't give you no ass?"

"Yani…it's more than that. When we're together, your mind is not there with me—"

"What about Sydette…?"

She burst into tears then.

She heard a heavy exhale on his end.

"I'm still going to see my baby girl—"

"But not me?"

"Yani…we gotta face it, baby. We're going downhill. We knew it was going to happen—"

"Not like this!"

Her voice wailed into the phone.

"I'm sorry I hit you. It was wrong. I was pissed. Killmonger…please…"

"Yani…"

She heard muffled talking in the background. Someone spoke to Erik.

"I'm sorry I pushed you. I was being an asshole….I gotta go—"

"Don't hang up—"

He was gone.

Her nose ran with snot and she felt her cheeks warm up with hot tears spilling from her eyes.

It wasn't fair. But it was their own fault.

She had crawled onto his lap and told him to his face so many months ago that they were stupid for trying to build a solid house out of sand on a rising tide.

Yani couldn't eat dinner and could barely keep up with Sydette as she tried to play with some giant puzzle pieces on her bed.

"Look, Mama!"

Yani nodded at the completed puzzle of a giant giraffe and fat hippo swimming in a lagoon. Sydette hit it to knock the pieces apart so she could put it together again and Yani could only look at it and think that her love life was always like that. Giant pieces that looked pretty once they were put together but inevitably, some force would come down and break it apart. Playing with Sydette gave Yani perspective. All she had in the world was herself and her daughter. Nothing and no one else.

She loved Erik fiercely, but he was just like any other man in her life. Temporary. He may well have been the love of her life, but he was not her entire life. That was something she had to create on her own.

She was comfy in her bed when her cell vibrated. She picked it up from her nightstand.

Come outside.

Short and sweet as always.

Yani put on her jacket and fluffy Bugs Bunny slippers and crept out of the apartment. Glancing around she saw Klaue's S.U.V. parked on the far end of the parking lot. She took her time walking over to him. The sharp snap of the car latch opening caught her ear and she climbed into the passenger seat. When his eyes settled on her, she started crying again. She hated it. Her throat was sore and swollen from weeping earlier in the night.

Erik reached over and pulled her onto his lap. The driver seat was pushed all the way back and she clung to him as her chest shuddered against his. He reached up and turned on one of the overhead lights

"Girl, I'm sorry…this ain't easy…"

He smelled like weed and expensive liquor. His eyes were bloodshot, but not just from the weed.

"I love you," she said, gripping his neck tight.

"I love you too, but…our priorities are different now. Like we knew it would be eventually…"

Her head shook against his neck and he held her waist.

"Klaue is moving on again soon. I gotta bounce with him…Yani…don't…listen to me…Yani…"

He pulled her head back so she would look him in the eye.

"I get into these moods now, and I don't think we should be around each other. I'm focusing on the new job at hand and I'm going to be involved with the men at the compound…and…I can't deal with you too. I miss you all the time, and I miss Sweet Pea…but I'm leaving baby. Better to cut bait now. I hate this shit, girl. I'm losing you and her—"

"We still here," she pleaded.

"I'll come see Sweet Pea and say goodbye to her soon—"

"When are you leaving?"

"I can't tell you that because I don't know. That's why I want to end this now. I don't want this to drag and cause more hurt feelings."

His forehead dropped against hers.

"You know this is best, right?"

She nodded. She felt like she was dying inside, but she knew it was true. Dragging it out would kill her.

"I'm still going to work at the compound. Auntie needs me."

"I'll stay out of your way. Most of us will. Shit is getting hectic over there."

Yani pulled back and stared at his lips. She wiped her eyes then kissed him.

"You do well in school. Keep your focus on that. Nothing else. Not even me. Okay?"

She nodded her head.

"Treat me like you used to and you'll be alright."

She smiled but then his eyes brought her back to the pain.

He rocked her in the car until her breathing became even again. She didn't want to let him go. But she had to.

"Go inside now. It's late as fuck."

She didn't budge. Curled herself up closer to his chest.

"Yani, c'mon…"

She pulled herself off of him as he opened the driver's side door. Slipping down from him, his eyes watched her every move. She willed herself to look strong. She knew this moment was coming…just didn't expect it on that day. She would've wagered another two weeks or maybe another month. He didn't want sex from her. He was craving the intimacy she wanted just like him. The intimacy they used to have. She wanted to quit the compound, but she couldn't let her Auntie down. How could she walk around that place with him there and not touch him anymore, or look at him with love in her eyes? What could she say to her daughter about her Baba not coming around anymore? He said he would still come see her, but why torture himself and them?

She moved slowly back to her apartment. He sat in the S.U.V. watching her, making sure she made it up safe. Once she was at her front door Erik drove fast out of the lot and she wondered how she could go on.

###

As always, he was true to his word.

Yani barely saw Erik. He knew her routine around the compound and made himself scarce. After a couple of weekends, it actually felt like he wasn't there. Leona kept her hours between lunch and before dinner, roughly five hours on Saturdays. When Chez had Sydette for the weekends, she would stay longer to help prep her Aunt for later in the week and to also do laundry and clean. It wasn't too much of a burden for Leona. There were only four men on site: Klaue, Limbano, a man called Unger, and Erik.

And as Erik said, they were kept busy with Klaue, so by the time meals were on the table, Yani could leave for the apartment to start laundry or cleaning as the men ate. She knew all the paths to avoid running into anyone she didn't want to see as she worked.

The few times she did spot Erik, he was right with Klaue and it was like everyone around them were ghosts.

School hummed along, and she actually went out with friends a few times when Klaue didn't need them to cook on the weekends. Once Leona knew what had happened between her and Erik, her Aunt tried her best to cook easy meals that didn't need Yani so much so she didn't have to be around the place.

Her heart still hurt, but Yani stayed mentally busy. Going out helped a lot. Having new guys push up on her helped a lot too. She didn't act on anything, but it did make her feel hopeful about truly getting over Erik.

She was redoing the floors in Klaue's house with fresh sealant when she heard new voices on the property. Erik was away on an assignment for Klaue in the states. She only knew this because he had gone to visit Sydette over at Twyla's when Nanette was gone for a weekend. He sent Yani a short text asking permission to see her and she agreed. Her baby girl had been grieving over him, and it hurt Yani's spirit to keep her away from him even though it would become permanent soon enough.

Yani put away her cleaning supplies so she could be nosey and walked up to the middle house.

"Oh, hey! Could you get me some fresh towels please?"

Yani stopped in her tracks as she stared at the light-skinned woman sunbathing topless near the pool. She was on a lounger with big sunglasses on and a tiny bikini bottom. She pulled down her sunglasses and stared at Yani.

"Did you hear me? Towels? You are Yani, right? The girl who works here?"

"Just a second," Yani said.

She walked up to the first house and checked on the pool towels that were tumbling in the dryer. She pulled out two hot ones and folded them quickly. She headed back down to the pool and handed the woman the towels.  
"Thank you. I'm Linda. I tried looking for some towels in the house but they weren't really pool towels."

Linda's curly hair was piled up high on her head. She was pretty and very matter of fact. Yani could see two other bodies moving around in the house. Linda took one of the towels and folded it over her chair. The second one she laid across her legs. Her chest, especially her breasts were tanning but her belly and her neck looked sunburned.

"Do you need some sunblock or tanning stuff?" Yani asked.

"Oh…no…I'm fine. I always tan uneven—"

"But it looks like you're burning a little bit."

Linda looked down at her chest.

"Ugh..you're right. You have any sunblock spray?"

"I'll look."

Yani left Linda and went up to the first house. There were pool supplies there. And also her Aunt.

"Auntie. When did that woman show up?"

"Miss Linda? She got here about an hour ago with two other men. Everyone is back."

"Everyone?"

Leona nodded and Yani went into the supply closet and pulled out two different types of sprays. She headed back to the pool and almost wanted to turn around and leave. Erik was standing out by the pool right next to Linda. He wasn't alone. Huntsman and Neal were there to. And so was that big guy from months before, Shipley. Linda had a towel covering her chest, and before Yani reached them, all the others headed down to Klaue's main house. All except for Erik.

Linda stood up and let her towel fall. Erik didn't even blink with bare breasts flashing in front of him. Linda had a slick smile plastered on her face.

This was the woman Erik traveled with.

Linda.

Yani felt her face get flush when Linda stroked Erik's arm. She hadn't seen Erik openly for two weeks, which was better for her of course, but seeing him now gave her butterflies in her stomach and a tingling rush across her chest.

That was still her man standing there. No matter if they had ended things. Roughly.

"You have two choices," Yani said.

She stood behind the lounger, her eyes on Linda. She could feel Erik's eyes sliding across her and she did her best to ignore it even though she felt herself trembling. Linda took the coconut-scented sunblock from her hand. She sprayed herself with a liberal amount of sunblock.

"Thank you, Yani."

Linda's voice was dismissive.

Yani headed back up to check on the rest of the pool towels. Her whole body shook once she was inside and alone.

Erik could have in-house pussy now.

Tahir had warned her that men like Erik used women. What would stop him from fucking that woman again?

Yani wanted to leave.

She threw up instead.

###

Erik was taking a hardline stance with Klaue.

They needed to move on Wakanda immediately. Before King T'Chaka started globe-trotting and making it difficult for Erik to claim his inheritance and blood right. He was tired of seeing the old King on tv with that smug-looking cousin of his. Claiming he wanted to be a broker for peace in the world. The fuck? A murderer claiming to want peace. In a world he had a disdain for. Turned his back on. Ruined Erik's life for.

T'Chaka needed to be in Birnin Zana when Erik took his life in front of the entire Wakandan Royal Court. He wanted that man's life blood spilling out on the floor as he turned his revenge on T'Challa too. He wanted the wretched King to see his son bleed out right next to him. They both could die together, side by side.

Erik wanted their Wakanda team to be small. Just Klaue, himself, Linda, and Limbano. They were the only trustworthy ones as far as Erik could tell from their behavior.

Linda was also pushing to make that move quick. Her greed for money was insatiable. She was even looking for side jobs outside of Klaue's sphere of influence. She was about her digital paper and pushed Klaue as much as Erik did.

Erik bought a plane ticket to London to be with his Aunt Serah in December. He would pick her brain and get as much museum intel as he could. He was also looking to see who would buy the vibranium once they hit the mother lode.

Erik had weapons devised to handle Wakanda and anyone else that got in his way. Klaue was pleased, but he was also scheming for more hits. It was hard for Erik to keep him focused on East Africa.

And then there was Erik's other problem.

Yani.

The more hectic the compound got, the more he tried to forget her. She was his peace, but he couldn't keep up the pretense of a life when it was about to be dashed to pieces. He hated the way he ended it. Erik thought they would have one last romantic day together, some time spent with Sydette—

Put it away.

Erik thought about the time he saw a therapist as a child. What was her name?

Dr. Davis.

The Black woman with big glasses and kind eyes. She taught him how to breathe and how to compartmentalize his anxiety and depression when it spiked. And he was spiking off the charts with both ever since he left Yani. He created an imaginary shelf in his mind as he did as a child. A shelf where he could put trauma up and away from him as he did in the past. Breathing deeply he imagined turning Yani and Sydette into tiny dolls. In his mind, he lifted them up and placed them high above him on a secure shelf. Once he placed them there, he imagined stepping away and not giving them attention less they cripple his ability to function normally. It allowed him to process his pain in small segments. It wouldn't disappear completely, but it helped him cope. Especially dealing with the high stress of being around Klaue and other killers.

It all seemed to work until he overhead Leona on the phone talking to Twyla when Yani was away from the compound buying supplies. She was on speakerphone as he was passing through to get some things from the dryer. He did his best to stay away from Leona too because her eyes seemed so hurt by their situation.

He heard Sweet Pea's voice and it felt like someone reached up and twisted the valves in his heart. His eyes shut tight and he almost started to cry. She was talking in complete sentences and asking inquisitive questions over the speaker and Erik pulled out his cell and texted Yani.

Can I go see the baby?

There was no immediate response.

Please?

He walked down to the middle house and sat on a lounger by the pool. Allowing his eyes to watch the dark blue water, he saw Jerome crawl across the pool wall. The iguana's eyes watched him, and Erik felt like the creature was judging him.

Could he blame him?

Erik did what he knew he was going to do. He allowed an irrational love to sweep him up, went into it willingly, and now he was reaping the shitty reward. He crushed a woman and her child.

You can see her.

Erik jumped up from the lounger, his heart thudding fast. It was the first communication they had together in weeks after he broke it off in anger. He ran to the car garage and grabbed the keys for one of Klaue's cars.

"Where are you going, mate?" Klaue asked.

Klaue stood in the doorway of the front house sipping on water and checking his cell.

"Weed run," Erik tossed casually.

"Hmmm. You seem to be smoking a lot lately."

"They got good shit here."

"Don't take long. Meeting after lunch."

"A'ight."

Erik felt nervous driving over to Twyla's house. She had moved near her job and they hadn't had contact in a long time.

When he knocked on the door of her cute little cottage, Twyla answered.

"Hey," he said.

"Good to see you," she said stepping back to let him in.

For some reason, he thought she would be abrupt with him. He had broken her cousin's heart. She seemed to read his mind.

"Big nigga. It's not mi business what went down with you and Yani, seen? You not normal, and she probably had no business fuckin' with you and whatnot. But I know you were the realest nigga to her in her whole life."

His head dropped down. Twyla turned her head.

"Sydette!"

"Whut?"

"What? Yuh talk to yuh Auntie like that? Come see mi now."

A whirling ball of legs and arms came running out from a back room with hair all over the place.

"I'm here!" Sydette said putting her hands on her hips, her eyes glued to Twyla.

"Lookie. Who that?"

Sydette's face turned, and when she saw Erik, her mouth dropped open.

"Baba! Baba!"

Her little legs ran in place. Erik bit his bottom lip and water dropped from his lids. He turned his head away.

"Hey…hey big man…no shame…" Twyla said patting his back.

Erik dropped to his knees and Sydette's little arms wrapped around his neck so tight.

"Baba? Why yuh crying?"

She patted his face and tried wiping away his tears.

Erik's throat was so choked up he couldn't even speak.

"It's okay Baba."

Erik wiped his eyes himself.

"Don't be sad Baba. I'm here. I make yuh feel better. Wait here…."

She ran from him and back to the room she came from. Erik stood up and Twyla rubbed his back.

"It's okay, Killmonger. I feel yuh."

Twyla's eyes were a little watery too.

"Oh look, it's Miss Penny," Twyla said.

Sydette came running back with the Black nurse doll Erik bought her that had the same black puffy hair as her with a tiny nurse cap sewn on the top.

"She make yuh feel betta, Baba. Here. Hold it."

She raised the doll above her head. Erik picked Sweet Pea up and rocked her.

"Thank you," he whispered. He coughed and tried to clear his throat.

"Have you eaten?" Twyla asked him.

"Nah."

"C'mon then. Got some stew peas and fish."

"Fish 'n peas!" Sydette sang out.

It was the best meal Erik had in a long ass time.

###


	21. Love You Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has doubts about what he has done...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, got this one out kinda fast! Enjoy!

"Gotta be careful, I know, I know  
You and me can't be nothing no more  
I've been lookin' for something from you  
I've been gettin' nothing at all  
You're such a fuckin' woman (woman)  
But deserves the fuckin' world, yeah…"

Lucky Daye—"Love You Too Much"

The saltwater in the pool soaked Erik's sunburned skin as he floated on his back. He would've preferred to swim at the cove, but going there was all her. Too much her.

That woman he tried to ignore became a specter before his eyes. He would catch glimpses of her around the compound, but she was like a rumor whispered in hushed tones. They were able to work around each other, but sometimes he caught her lingering above the gun range when he was there firing the new weapons with the other mercs. He acted like he didn't see her in the distance when she did that, or when he caught her slipping out of the kitchen when they all came to eat. He felt her eyes on him even when he couldn't directly see her.

He did the same, often hanging back after meals, sipping on dinner espresso and waiting to hear the side kitchen door open with her bounding in to help Leona clear away dishes and leftovers. Or he would stay out by the pool for a long time and catch the sound of leaves rustling as she snuck down to the cove using the secret path no one else knew about. She would sometimes cuss at Jerome while heading there and he would stifle a laugh while thinking about the first time he heard her talking to the iguana. The sound of her voice still thrilled him. It was the girlish softness of it mixed with the smart-ass personality behind it that still made him excited about her.

He dreamed about her. And Sydette.

Those night visions were often a replay of the earlier days of them alone at the compound. He'd wake up suddenly in the middle of the night clutching at his side hoping she was there. When he heard movement from Linda in the room next to his, he would pretend it was Sweet Pea sneaking out of her bed to crawl between him and Yani.

He knew from jump Yani despised Linda.

But that was to be expected because Linda tended to rub people the wrong way and of course...he had fucked the woman. Linda could be condescending to people that she felt were inferior to her. She treated a lot of the other mercs that way and they couldn't say shit because her skills were so tight and she proved it to be true time and time again. She never tried it with him. His game was tighter than hers and she respected that.

He never saw Yani act funky in front of Linda personally, but Linda often commented on how Leona was very nice to her, but Yani was just direct and spoke very little.

"She's efficient and like a damn ninja around here…but I can't get more than two words out of her when I ask her for stuff. It's like I'm bothering her own personal things. She acts like Klaue's house is her house. I had my feet on the coffee table and she walked past me with the laundry sucking her teeth."

Erik knew the reason why Yani was acting that way. It wasn't because of no feet on the furniture.

Klaue moved Linda into his house and her bedroom was next to Erik's. She was sleeping in Sweet Pea's old room. She was sleeping too close to him.

Yani wasn't the only one feeling irritated by new interactions.

He was feeling a way about her and Zachary.

Erik still lurked on her social media to see how she was doing. At first, it was to keep tabs on Sweet Pea from afar, and he could also see what Yani had to say about her classes. She was acing school like he knew she would, but it was the posts about her social life that had him uptight.

As expected, Zachary pounced on her, and Yani seemed open to the rekindling of some type of relationship because Erik saw pictures of them together at clubs and group gatherings. Yani had big smiles on her face when she posed with Zachary, and apparently, they took a trip to Jamaica together for a concert Kendall performed at. He saw pictures of them posing in front of a waterfall together in swimsuits holding hands while facing one another. Yani's eyes were closed and the grin on her face told him that they had either kissed before the picture was snapped, or they were about to kiss.

He couldn't even be all that mad on a certain level if he were honest with himself. He would've done the same thing. If he'd lost a bad bitch being stupid, he wouldn't waste time snatching her back up.

She looked happy in that picture. Zachary looked…enamored with her. Erik wondered if she was sleeping with him. Getting new dick to forget the old dick. Erik scoffed a bit while staring at them. Ain't no way Zachary could handle what Yani had. Fire pussy needed bomb ass dick. That was the only thing that kept Erik from going off seeing her with someone else that soon.

What nigga could compare to him with her?

He used to make that bitch's pussy jump when he called her on the phone. He could snap his fingers and have her pulling open her slit for him whenever he wanted it, had her cumming and crying and begging him not to stop until she couldn't hold onto him anymore. Made Yani sit anywhere he wanted—indoors or outdoors-with her legs wide open while he watched her slam a thick blue dildo in her pussy just to amuse him before he picked her up and stretched her walls out all night. He made her cum in her sleep with just the thought of him fucking her. She would lay in bed next to him having multiple orgasms that woke her ass up and made her beg him to fuck her wide awake. What could that civilian do for her?

She looked good though. Damn good. She had lost some weight from running around again, but shit was looking hella tight.

Shit.

Thinking about her in that picture made Erik want to fuck.

He climbed out of the pool and took himself a long shower. Afterward, he drove himself to a barbershop in Havensight and had his locs cut off and his beard trimmed and groomed. He needed the change. His mother had done it often when she needed a fresh start. At least two times in his life with her he had witnessed his mother shaving off her hair. Shedding old energy to welcome the new.

He felt a few eyes on him in the shop. Maybe they recognized him from being with Yani.

Before meeting up with Linda and Klaue in the main house he shot off a few emails to his grandfather and his Uncle. He also loaded more money onto Yani's credit card. She didn't use it all that much anymore, probably because she didn't want him tracking her purchases, but more than likely not wanting to stay connected to him. No matter what happened between them, he wanted her to have some sort of back-up support if she ever needed it. If not for herself, then for Sydette at least.

Strolling into the main house, both Klaue and Linda gave him a double-take when they saw his hair.

On the viewscreen in the living room, Erik posted up a picture of the C.I.A. agent that he was tracking for Klaue. The man had a mousy face and the strait-laced look of one who believed in toppling other governments in service of making America great again. A weak-looking yes man by the name of Everett K. Ross.

"U.S. Air Force. Decent pilot. Currently the Deputy Task Force Commander of the Joint Counterterrorism Center. He reports to the Secretary of State. That good ole boy, Thaddeus Ross."

"He's taking nibbles from me. I've been dropping hints at wanting to sell vibranium," Klaue said, "the U.S. wants their hands on all they can find. But he's a bit skittish right now."

"No one likes to look like they're in bed with mercs and terrorists," Linda said.

"The U.S. fucks with them all. They must be under scrutiny," Erik said.

"Any sales aren't going to be done in the U.S. The Great Satan needs to come where I say," Klaue barked.

"Nowhere in Europe," Erik said.

"Definitely not Africa," Linda added.

"What a wimpy looking oaf," Klaue surmised.

"That's what makes him effective. A milquetoast-looking face can get away with anything anywhere," Erik concluded.

"Well, the moment you find me a chunk of the good stuff I'll set up the sale," Klaue said.

The three of them sat around drinking until dinner. There was to be no meal at the house that night. Klaue took everyone out to a restaurant on the Northside of the island. The food was exceptional and Erik didn't get into any arguments with Neal or Huntsman. Surprising. There were great bars to crawl around and when Shipley let them toke on some blended weed, Erik felt pretty mellow. He actually wanted to hang out a bit.

Klaue caught a cab back to the compound but the rest of their crew stuck together. Linda was really floating, acting like the Snow White to their ragtag team of six non-Dwarfs. Shipley was trying to run game down on her, but Linda wasn't interested. She put up a front of being all business. But not with him.

He kept it friendly between them. Even when she sunbathed topless on the porch of Klaue's house, he treated her like his colleague.

It wasn't easy at times.

When his sexual urges came on strong, he was tempted to seek her out in her bed, but he didn't want the headache of Neal or Shipley. They were both jockeying for some play and there was nothing worse than working with hard-up men and the tension that jealousy brought.

Linda would give him looks sometimes and he hoped that no one else caught on.

Some really hard-sounding island music caught their attention and they stumbled upon a boisterous club that excited Linda. Shipley got into the spirit and they were all sucked into the space ordering drinks and watching the spectacle of winding hot bodies and good sounds. Linda grabbed Shipley's hand and dragged him out among the crowd. The place was a lot bigger inside than it looked outside and there was an actual stage on one side with a D.J. spinning tunes with a massive sound system. No wonder they could hear it blocks away.

Erik found a honey with loose hips and he followed her out onto the floor. Neal sprang for drinks and by the time it turned midnight, Erik had a good sweat and copped a few feels on some Grade A ass that seemed to come from an endless supply throughout the space. He found another shorty that made his temperature rise, and he was getting her number when she and a few other women swarmed the stage. The music was thumping and there were a few eager men on stage where a solitary chair sat in front of them.

Erik bought himself some Henny and walked closer to the stage with Neal and Shipley in tow.

"What's happening?"

Huntsman eased up beside them, his voice loud over the music.

"I don't know," Erik said.

"I think they are about to…ah yeah…we about to see some rump-shaking," Neal said.

A man with a chiseled chest poking out of his half-unbuttoned shirt sat on the chair as an MC talked to the crowd.

"What's the point of this?" Huntsman said.

"Watch and see," Neal said.

Erik sipped on his drink.

The music got a little buck and several women, even the one Erik was trying to mess with climbed on stage and took turns dancing with frenzied athleticism on the lap of the man who sat in the chair.

"Man…I couldn't do it!" Neal squealed.

Linda found her way over to them. Her face was flushed from dancing and drinking.

"Poor guy!" she said.

"Be right back, gonna refresh my drink."

Erik left them and headed to the bar. He could see the different women trying to out-dance one another, and by the time his new drink finally got to him, a new dude was in the chair getting his junk pummeled.

"Shit," Erik whispered.

These women were not playing. He grinned when he saw Linda reach up to the MC and he helped her on stage to take her turn at grinding on a stranger. She stood out with her light gray booty shorts and half top. Kicking off her sandals, she made the man sit on the floor of the stage as she did the splits and pounded her groin on him. Her wild cascade of curls covered part of her face. The audience went into a frenzy and Erik could hear Shipley and Neal cheering her on.

"Did y'all dare her to get up there?" Erik asked when he returned to his entourage.

"Nope. She said they needed an expert up there," Shipley said.

The woman could move, and she played to the audience while she awaited her chance to dance on the next guy in the chair.

"This gyal is on fiyah!" the MC shouted.

Linda wiggled her hips fast, throwing her cheeks in a wild circle. She dropped down and grabbed her ankles letting the audience watch her cheeks move.

"She too much, man…too much!" Shipley shouted.

"Goodness gracious," Neal said.

Erik looked around the stage to see who he was talking about, but then he saw Twyla moving near the front.

"Twyla!" Erik shouted.

"You know her?" Neal asked.

Twyla looked his way. She saw who was calling her and she smiled.

"Big nigga. Where yuh hair go?"

Twyla's hand rubbed his head.

"God damn…she thicker than a pot of grits," Neal barked looking toward the stage again.

"That girl is small—" Shipley answered.

"Not that one…her. Oh my damn. That's…shit. That's Klaue's girl," Neal said.

Erik saw Yani staring at the stage. He recognized a couple of her friends with her that saw him fuck her in a club.

"Don't be scared to say hello," Twyla said.

Her eyes regarded Erik's face.

"Yuh can't hide back here."

"I'm not hiding—"

"Lookin' like yuh back at Juvay," Twyla teased.

One of Yani's friends jumped on stage and stood next to Linda.

"How is she?"

His eyes were sheepish looking at Twyla.

"She's as good as can be expected from a bad break up. Doing well in school—"

"Sydette?"

"A busy body. And you?"

Erik shrugged.

"Still hurts, yeah?" she said.

He didn't answer.

"I see it on your face. Hers too."

Twyla glanced back at her cousin.

"She say yuh leaving the island."

"Yeah."

His eyes were focused on Yani.

"Big man…if there are things yuh still need to say to her, best tell her before yuh bounce. End it the right way with she, yeah?"

He decided to suck it up. Test the waters.

He sipped on his drink again as he walked over to her.

"Yani."

She turned to look at him and he realized it was a mistake. He should've kept his ass in the back and ignored her.

"Killmonger."

Damn.

He got goosebumps hearing his name on her lips despite the coldness. Her eyes took in his new appearance and he couldn't tell if she liked it or not. Indifference settled around her toward him.

The crowd surged and she turned back to watch her friend on stage. He stood behind her and could only concur with Neal's words. Lil Mama was thick as fuck, and the tight black pants she wore did not hide a damn thing. His body yearned for hers. He stepped closer, close enough to feel her body heat. He wanted to kiss the back of her neck and trace his tongue around her tattoos again. Erik had to fight his own hands to keep them from circling her waist and pulling her back toward him. As far as she was concerned, he wasn't even there.

"She doin' too much."

He heard one of Yani's friends talk about Linda.

"She gwine break his dick if she keep that up!" Another one cackled.

Yani giggled and covered her mouth.

Erik's eyes swept back up to the stage. Linda was living it up in the spotlight, and she was getting plenty of rousing support from a lot of men and women.

The current man in the seat had a serious expression on his face, like all that ass pounding his dick from different women wasn't affecting him in any way. Stoneface.

"Go up there, Yani."

She shook her head as her friends cat-called her name.

The D.J. changed the song to a track that had been remixed to death over the years. But it revived the crowd and the women on stage. Linda received some more cheers when she had another turn at bat, and for the first time, Stoneface reacted a little bit. The audience laughed and the MC teased the man about losing his cool.

Yani and her friends walked away and Erik felt himself actually deflate a bit. Yani straight ignored his ass. He watched the lights of the club hit the bronze of her top with them titties sitting, her platinum fade lined up tight, and that ass just being totally disrespectful in public.

He felt absolutely proud to see her not giving a fuck about him.

Gulping down the last of his Henny, he saw the MC bend down to the crowd trying to catch Yani's attention. She stopped with the rest of her homegirls to listen to him. Her hands flew up waving him off, but her friends nudged her arm. She put a hand on her waist and said something to the MC, and Twyla sauntered over pushing her up toward the steps leading upstage.

Fuck.

She went up the steps and once the full lights hit her, Erik had to stop and take inventory of what he had once. That used to be his woman, but there was something different about her that was turning him on in a way that made him feel out of control.

Linda saw Yani approach the chair and the look on her face told Erik that she was in a bit of shock recognizing the woman who cleaned her room and cooked her food.

The MC let Linda and a couple of other women do their booty shakes again, but then Yani stepped over the man, spread her legs wide and did the slowest drop down onto his lap that put the audience in a tizzy. Unlike the other women who moved with hyped up energy, Yani slowed it all the way down until her cheeks were popping in a way that had the man's legs jerking.

Erik felt his jaw get tight when Yani turned her head to look back at everyone as she let each ass cheek bounce in syncopated rhythm. She rolled her hips and the MC, along with several other people on stage started laughing hard and slapping arms. The MC started jumping up and down and pointing.

"Lawd -a-mercy! She done made this nigga buss in his pants!"

Yani lifted up and stepped away from the man with his eyes glazed over and his left hand grabbing at his protruding erection. Eyes watched Yani sashay away, and even Linda gave a painful-looking laugh as her eyes watched Yani leave.

"She dangerous. That gyal dangerous!" The MC shouted.

Yani's friends laughed with her as the entered back into the fray of bodies swaying to the music. A few men tried to get Yani's attention, but she was focused on her friends.

A song they used to listen to at the house came on and Erik took long strides to get to her.

"Come dance with me," he said touching her hand.

She pulled back from him as if he stung her.

"I don't want to dance with you."

Her friends surrounded him and their eyes were ready to cut him in two.

"It's just a dance, cuz," Twyla said nudging her cousin's arm as she walked past heading to the floor herself along with other people. The lap dance show was over.

Yani shoved past him and her friends followed.

Bet.

He headed back to the bar and ordered a couple of shots. Shipley joined him and they drank and talked, watching people dance on the floor. Erik tracked Yani's movement as she danced with different men.

"Can't believe that's the same chick at the compound," Shipley said.

"Yep," Erik answered.

They watched Neal approach Yani and she wasted no time sending him on his way. The way her friends swooped in to protect her, Neal had no chance of harassing her further.

"Whew, I gotta slow down," Linda said.

She plopped down on a stool next Erik and asked for water from the bartender. Twyla walked past him and gave him a look. Erik shrugged his shoulders at her and Twyla rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Had no idea Yani was a regular Cinderella," Linda said.

"She fine," Shipley said.

Erik found that surprising since he never showed interest in women built like Yani before.

"Thought you didn't like thick bitches," Erik said.

Linda eyed Shipley with amusement.

"She could be the exception," Shipley said gulping down a shot of tequila with lime.

"He'll fight you for that," Neal said.

Erik watched Neal grab a beer from the bar.

"What?" Shipley said.

Erik felt his face harden.

"That's Killmonger's pussy."

"Shut the fuck up," Erik snarled.

"You're fucking the help?" Linda asked.

She tossed her head back and laughed at him.

Erik stepped off the stool he sat on and left the bar in a huff.

"Killmonger…hey….hold on…."

Linda followed him and tugged on his arm.

"Hey…we're just drinking and pulling your chain. Calm down."

She steered him to the dancefloor.

"Relax. Loosen up."

Linda swayed in front of him and tried moving his arms. His eyes darted about looking for Yani again, but he had lost track of her.

"How can you not dance to this?"

Linda moved around him, bumped her hip into his and he eventually gave in and danced a little.

"Oh, come on now. You're better than this. We fucked it up in Jo'burg. You remember that club with the roof that was caving in!"

Erik smiled. He remembered. The music was hot, fast, and so were the club patrons. That was a good night. Right before the raid…

"…fucking her?"

Erik missed what Linda said. The confusion in his eyes made her repeat the question.

"Is it true? You and Yani?"

"Nah. Neal had been bothering her and I put a stop to it."

"He is aggressive. Nasty piece of work."

His eyes flicked around. Searching still.

"You want to fuck her?"

His eyes glared at her like she was insane.

"It's just a question. She watches you all the time—"

"I barely have time to—"

"I'm just telling you…I think she has a thing for you. I hear her cleaning your room and she stays in there for a long time. You are a neat freak, so there's no reason for her to be in there so long."

Yani in his room lingering?

"I catch her watching you at the gun range…"

Erik dismissed Linda's words when he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out.

A text from Twyla.

Yani is alone in her apartment this weekend. Chez has Sydette. Roommate gone too. Chance to talk?

Erik stopped dancing.

Unger ran up and grabbed Linda's hand to dance.

"I'ma head back to the compound," he said.

Linda nodded her head.

"I'll catch a cab."

"I'll let the others know."

He watched her and Unger head further into the crowd on the floor.

###

Looking around his room, Erik tried to see what Yani would see.

A clean room. Sterile almost without her there anymore. Two boxes of condoms on the dresser. One empty and the other half used. She would probably think he had been with Linda. He hadn't. But he was seeing women outside the compound again. He couldn't help it. It kept his mind off of her.

But seeing her that night brought up all the things festering in his mind about her. Was she okay? Was Sydette fine? Did Yani hate him? How would she react if she saw him in public?

If Linda was able to glean Yani's feelings for him around the compound, maybe she still had a soft spot for him. Maybe he could…

No.

It was stupid to think of going to her. Even with Twyla's encouragement. He hopped into his bed fully nude. No one was at the compound. The secret tracker he placed in Klaue's arm told him the man was on the other side of the island. Inside a hotel. Probably with a woman.

Staring up at the ceiling, his mind settled on Yani again. Seeing her wind her body on that man onstage made him groan as he felt on his dick.

He reached for his cell again and read Twyla's text two more times.

It wasn't worth it.

What could he say to her? I'm checking to see if you've been able to salvage your life after I blew it up?

But damn…

She was so beautiful on stage. Her whole demeanor was just…sexy…bold. She used to make him cum in his pants all the time. Maybe she did that because she knew he was there watching.

He slammed his fists on his bed.

He wasn't going to get any sleep. He would think about her all night.

He reached into his nightstand and pulled out some weed. He smoked a bit and felt his muscles ease up from the tension he carried in them after seeing her.

Killmonger.

His name on her lips sounded so dead to him. There was no malice in her eyes, but they seemed clouded like she was really and truly over him.

That's what he wanted, right? He told her to focus on school and to forget him. But faced with it, faced with true indifference…he didn't want her to forget him.

Taking a long drag he thought of Linda and what she told him. She noticed Yani keeping her eyes on him. She had to still feel something. Lingering in his bedroom had to mean something. Too many good memories in the place. All the things they did to one another. All the time they slept together in a pile with Sydette between them.

Twyla was right. He had to have a final conversation with her that didn't come from a place of anger, but one of love. They still had to part, but he wanted it to be on better terms. He did have things he wanted to say to her. Secret things. Maybe even promise her something that he didn't think he had a right to.

Stubbing out the joint in an ashtray, Erik jumped out of bed and put on some loose sweatpants and shirt.

He borrowed one of Klaue's smaller cars, a blue Beemer with a moon roof.

He let air flow through from the roof of the car as he drove to Yani's place. Every few minutes he thought about turning around, but once he pulled into the parking lot of her small complex, he was fully committed to talking with her.

After a bit of deep breathing in the car, Erik walked up the stairs and tried to find the right words to say. Once he was in front of her door on the far end of the floor, he felt a bit calmer, less afraid. He debated about texting or calling her. It was too late. He was already there and high as fuck…

He pressed his ear to her door.

Noise.

Talking.

No…not talking.

Moaning.

Shit.

"Yes, Baby!"

The seductive mewling in her voice raised his blood pressure.

She was fucking someone.

Zachary.

Erik removed his ear from the door. His hands pressed against the door frame and he closed his eyes. His body burned with rage. That little punk bitch.

He heard a loud male groan erupt from behind the door.

Erik clenched his fists.

The weed had him spinning scenarios. Bust the fucking door down and drag her off that nigga's dick. Or wait for Zachary to leave and pound on the door and…and do what?

Yell at her for getting dick when he had empty boxes of condoms in his room that she saw? Two days prior he was guts deep in some bitch with big ass titties making her holler out his name. Nutted all in that woman's face and didn't even think about Yani while he did it.

But that's your woman in there. Giving your pussy away.

Erik walked away from the apartment.

Back in the car, he pulled out his cell.

Call her. Break up their little party.

Fuming in the car, he sat there for a long time until he could think straight. The weed still had his mind spinning, but he was able to drive back to the compound and crawl into his bed. The sun was rising when he finally fell asleep.

###

"Hey, lazybones."

Erik blinked his eyes.

Linda looked down at him.

"You were out for a long time. Thought I'd check on you," she said.

Erik sat up.

He was still wearing his sweats.

"What time is it?"

"Two."

"Shit," he said.

"Stay in bed. You looked worn out last night."

Erik leaned against the headboard.

"You want anything to eat?"

"Nah. I'm just gonna chill. I feel tired still."

She touched his forehead.

"Are you feeling sick?"

He shook his head and pulled off his sweatshirt and pants. Crawling under the covers he tucked himself into a ball.

"I'll be up in an hour or so."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything. I have to get some things in town. Klaue is still out."

"Cool."

He pretended to go to sleep and Linda left his side.

When she opened his bedroom door, Yani was using a soft bristle broom to sweep the floor in the hall.

"Don't bother him. He's sleeping in," Linda said.

Erik saw Yani's eyes sweep over Linda's short house dress, and then her eyes caught his on the bed before Linda shut the door.

"Bring him some of that soup around three," Linda said.

"Him sick?"

The lilt in Yani's voice had concern.

"No," Linda said.

"Does he need medicine?"

"No. Just bring him the soup to the kitchen like I asked and he'll be fine."

Erik stayed curled under the covers until he saw from his bedroom viewscreen that Yani had left the house. He jumped in the shower and cleaned up, shaved, and threw on some light cologne. He pulled on some beige loungers and hopped back on the bed.

Exactly in one hour, he saw Yani heading down to Klaue's main house with a covered tray. She entered the space and headed to the kitchen.

He hopped on the intercom.

"Can you bring that here, please? In my room?"

He watched Yani's face look perturbed as she stood in the kitchen. She knew he was watching her.

"Yuh not sick. Get it yourself."

She left the kitchen.

"Bring it here please."

He watched her calculate her next move. Unlike the time when they were together at the compound alone, Klaue had everything watched. If she refused to do her job, Klaue would see it. The bedrooms were pretty secure because Klaue did allow that privacy. He wanted her in his room.

"I have some laundry to be picked up too," he said.

He saw her lip pout and he smiled. Her cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" she answered.

Erik waited. A smile came across her face and she started to giggle into the phone. Flirty-like.

"Mi can't tonight…can't. I'm working…"

She hung up and put her cell in her back pocket. Her smile left her face when she picked up the food tray and carried it to his room. She kicked the door with her foot softly.

He opened it.

"Thanks," he said taking it from her hand.

She turned away.

"Wait, the laundry, my sheets—"

"You do your own cleaning, remember?"

Her eyes were petulant looking up at him.

"Yeah, but um…I'm not feeling great—"

"Linda said you were fine…can I go?"

Mean.

She wasn't with the shits.

Her mind was on giggling over Zachary.

He walked slowly over to his bed and climbed in balancing the tray. She moved over to help him.

"Thanks," he said.

Her eyes took in the room and when they glanced at his dresser, he made sure the condoms were gone. She went to the hamper in his bathroom.

"There's nothing in here," she said, annoyed.

"I need these sheets changed," he said.

"I'll come back then, or you can have Linda change them for you—"

"Yani, wait a minute."

He lifted up too fast and the tray tilted. He spilled some soup on the covers.

"You did that on purpose," she said.

"No, I didn't."

"What do you want, man?"

He hated the sound of her voice at that moment. She didn't want to be around him.

"I miss you," he said.

"I don't think so."

"I do—"

"You got Linda and whoever else…"

Her eyes drifted toward the dresser.

"And you have Zachary."

Her eyes regarded him with suspicion.

"I heard you on your phone."

"You don't know who I was talking to."

"You're not with him?"

She left the room.

Erik jumped off the bed and ran after her.

"Hold up—"

"I don't have time for your shit—"

He grabbed her hand. She snatched it back.

"Clean up your own fucking mess!"

She stormed out of the house and he let her go.

"Whoa. That was…awkward."

Linda walked into the room, coming in through the back door.

Shit.

"So…um…the help…" she said.

Erik stomped back to his room and slammed the door shut.


	22. Strength, Courage & Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Yani face troubles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping it up. Only a few chapters left.

"Behind my pride there lives a me, that knows humility  
Inside my voice there is a soul, and in my soul there is a voice  
But I've been, too afraid to make a choice  
Cause I'm scared of the things that I might be missing

Running too fast to stop and listen  
It's time to step out on faith, I've gotta show my faith  
It's been illusive for so long but freedom is mine today  
I've gotta step out on faith it's time to show my faith…"

– "Strength Courage & Wisdom"--India.Arie

Erik was late arriving for breakfast in the front house. He jogged around the compound trying to offset tension in his body. Lack of sleep made him cranky. He felt like he was losing focus of the big picture.

The other mercs went through plates of bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, biscuits, and grits. Erik put together a plate of lighter fare, some fruit, wheat toast, and a glass of orange juice. He glanced at Leona who replaced a platter of bacon with fresh sausage links and was surprised to see Yani's cousin Cee Cee in the kitchen pulling out hot biscuits from the oven.

When breakfast was over and the crew wandered down to the gun range to discuss departure dates and future rendezvous points, Erik straggled behind in the kitchen.

His eyes peeped Cee Cee again as he placed his orange juice glass in the sink. Leona wiped down the kitchen counter with a soft blue cloth.

"She won't work here anymore," Leona said with a soft voice.

Cee Cee leaned against the dining table in the other room watching him and Leona.

There was no need to ask why.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Leona nodded.

"Me too."

"How is Sweet Pea?"

Leona smiled big and wide.

"She good. Spending more time with her father…and sister…"

Erik went to the fridge and grabbed a bottled water.

"That's good," he said.

"She still ask about her Baba—"

"It's okay, Miss Leona—"

"Him don't need no explanation. Don't even talk to him about nothin', Auntie."

Cee Cee brought in empty bowls and brushed past Erik, shoving him a little.

"Cee Cee—"

"Fuck him. I told Yani he was just using her—"

"Quiet your foul mouth, gyal!"

Cee Cee looked startled by Leona's voice.

"Auntie—"

"We can still be cordial. Kind."

Leona's eyes took in Erik's dower expression.

"They are both doing well, Mr. Killmonger."

Erik left the kitchen, his legs moving so swift he could still hear his name on Leona's lips.

It hurt.

Like hell.

A physical pain that lodged in his throat and wouldn't leave his belly any peace.

He hated being at the compound. And now that she was gone for good, all he saw were dreary days ahead until he left that tiny rock.

During the meeting with Klaue and the other mercs, Erik once again found himself compartmentalizing his thoughts to keep sane. He also found himself looking forward to London. He needed to be around family, people who loved him, and to be in a new environment. What was once a warm paradise had now become a cold underworld.

Yani had turned all of her social media private. He had no more access to her or glimpses of Sydette. She cut off all contact. Blocked his number.

It hardened his heart. But it was for the best he kept telling himself. His bags were packed.

He was ready to vanish.

###

Linda was always hovering around Killmonger.

It drove Yani crazy.

Not because she cared about them being together, but because it was intentional on Linda's part.

The bulk of Erik and Linda's time together was spent with Klaue of course, but there were those times that Yani thought Linda was purposely being dramatic in front of her to get a reaction.

Touching Erik and grabbing on his arm after meals. Laughing a little too loud with him when Yani passed by with dirty laundry or cleaning supplies. Even when Yani used different routes to move around the compound, Linda found a way to be there.

"What's wrong with you?" Leona asked.

Yani stacked glasses and dishes in the cupboards then rinsed her hands in the sink.

"Nothing."

"Not with that face."

"Got a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Just school stuff. Figuring out my schedule for next term."

Her Aunt watched her but didn't question her further.

"They still at the gun range?" Yani asked.

Leona glanced at the small viewscreens near the fridge.

"Yes."

"I'll be back—"

"Yani."

"Yes?"

Leona put her arms around Yani.

"I know it's not easy."

"I'm fine, Auntie. For real."

"I hear you say that, gyal, but mi know the truth."

"See you in a few."

Yani looked around her surroundings before she snuck a towel from the pool area and made herself blend into the foliage as she slipped down the hidden path. She hummed a little bit to herself as she pulled off her t-shirt. Adjusting her bikini top, she was glad that she opted to wear her swimsuit under her clothes. After a quick dip, she could throw her shirt and dark sweats back on with no one even knowing she had been in the water.

Reaching the final curve that opened up to the cove, Yani stopped and clenched her fist inside her bundled shirt.

Linda was sprawled out on a towel in a pink one piece. Erik was right next to her on his own towel, shades covering his eyes. A pounding pressure struck her left temple and a dark heat rose in her chest. The cove felt polluted with their presence. Nothing was sacred anymore and Yani wanted to cry. Why would he bring her down there? He knew that was her water…

"Taking a break?"

Linda stared at her as she smoothed out her beach towel.

Yani kept quiet. Erik didn't even budge. She wanted to kick sand on him.

"The water is actually a decent temperature," Linda said.

She stood up and walked into the water, allowing the water to reach her chest.

Yani pulled her shirt back on and turned around to head back to the kitchen with her Aunt.

"You down here too?"

Neal's predatory smile made Yani feel worse. Unger was behind him wearing trunks. She backed up from the two of them.

"The water is great!" Linda called.

Yani walked past the two men and when she glanced back, Erik was still sunbathing. He hadn't moved an inch.

Yani acted unbothered for a long time, but the last straw was watching Linda walk out of Killmonger's room giving her orders to bring him soup. Slinking around in a gauzy house dress and telling her not to disturb him. They probably fucked all night, using up another box of condoms, and expected her to clean their messy sheets.

That man had the damn nerve to make her bring him food to that bed. Just an excuse to rub her nose in his new sex life.

She wasn't hurting for dick though.

Zachary turned out to be a capable replacement.

The sex was…different. Calm. But satisfying.

They started hanging out together. Lunch dates. Occasional dinner dates. She brought him to social events with her friends and then finally brought him around family again. She kept Sydette out of the equation this time around. She didn't want to put her daughter through the attachment of another man who might not be a long-term partner. It was better that way. Sydette still asked about her Baba, but Yani kept her busy with daycare, play dates, and time with Chez.

Chez.

Who knew he could get his shit together to act as a father for once? Maybe Killmonger had knocked some damn sense into the man. Sped up his maturity. Being forced to give him Sydette was heart-wrenching, but in the end, it gave Yani the freedom to do things for herself on the weekends.

When Killmonger tried to tell her that he missed her, Yani became enraged. After screaming at him in Klaue's house, she was done. There was no way to be at the compound with him there. She went back to her apartment and blocked Killmonger from any access to her.

Zachary helped her forget. Especially that night when she saw Killmonger at the Bacchanal. He had the damn nerve to ask her to dance as if they were chummy like that anymore. When he walked up on her she wanted to spit in his face, tried her best to keep her hands to herself when she felt him standing behind her, all that body heat of his fanning out onto her. Thank God her homegirls kept him in check. They prevented her from clawing his face. Him standing there with short hair, almost clean-shaven, like he was pretending to be some new dude for her. Fuck him.

The lap dance she gave in front of the crowd was a declaration to him that alla her thickness was off limits to him for good. Once she was back in her apartment, she called Zachary over and finally gave him her sticky sweetness.

Strange though.

She gave Zachary everything on her couch, but not in her bed.

The bed that Killmonger bought her.

Each time she had sex with Zachary they did it in his bed at his place, or on her couch. Never her bed.

Different hands on her body, different energy around her, different conversations in her house made it easier to loosen Killmonger from her thoughts.

It wasn't full-proof though.

She caught herself having lucid dreams of Killmonger fucking her. She'd wake up with her pussy throbbing like she could feel him inside of her. Her slippery wet dreams felt so real. Swollen wet folds greeted her fingers when she woke up from those erotic imaginings. Bitterness slept in her mouth with his name still trapped there. Zachary would have his sheathed average length sink into her, and sometimes she would catch herself daydreaming of Killmonger in the middle of the act. Zachary could get quite worked up, but it wasn't the ferocity she was accustomed to. She wondered how long it would take to shake the ghost of that nigga's dick from her pussy. She wanted to hate that man to help her forget him. How could she when he still haunted her in her sleep and in another man's arms? It was crazy. But she knew it would pass. It always did eventually and then she was over it.

Erik seemed to be over it. He didn't bother to stay out of her way anymore, and when he passed her by it was like she was a non-entity.

She treated him the same and eventually, she became numb to his presence.

Almost.

Her last day working came once Leona received permission from Klaue to have Cee Cee trade jobs with Yani from now on.

Taking one last walk around the property searching for Jerome, she encountered a sobering sight. All the men and Linda hovered around Erik and Neal as they fought one another in an open circle. Hand to hand tussling. Shirts off. Both wearing loose joggers. Neal was using boxing moves that Yani was familiar with, but Killmonger was making moves that frustrated Neal. It was that capoeira he knew and some other fighting style.

Her heart thudded as she watched the two men give one another bruising punches. Neal lost his cool completely when Erik used his bare feet to strike his face with a series of tight cartwheels and backflips.

"Get him, Killmonger!" Linda shrieked as she tossed water from a bottle at both of them. Neal was able to get in some hard hits and when his fist made contact with Killmonger's cheek, something ignited in that man and his hands became swift weapons against Neal's chest and stomach.

The others urged them on and Yani felt herself getting queasy watching blood spurt from Neal's mouth and cuts from Killmonger's face from bare knuckles. Neal gave Killmonger a powerful uppercut that made him stagger back clutching his jaw. He flexed his neck and lunged for the man, placing him in a tight headlock. Killmonger punched the man and more blood flowed.

Neal twisted his waist and Killmonger shoved him onto the ground.

They traded more blows until Neal charged Killmonger knocking him onto his back. Yani gritted her teeth knowing the hard cement would break skin. Killmonger reached up and grabbed Neal's throat, his powerful hands choking tight. Neal thrust his hands up and broke Killmonger's hold on him. Rolling away from the leaner man's weak punches, Killmonger swayed his body in a dance-like rhythm around Neal causing the other man's frustration to bubble over. Neal reached for a thick broken tree branch lying on the ground and beat Killmonger with it. The abuse didn't last long once the branch was snatched from Neal's hand and tossed aside. Yani's Ex lost it.

Killmonger beat the man so bad that Unger and Shipley had to drag him away.

"Jesus…Killmonger…!" Linda shouted.

"Thought you were gonna back that shit up homie…said you could show me some things. Whatchu show me, huh? Nothin' nigga. You ain't want this—"

Huntsman helped Neal to his feet and away from Killmonger.

"Lemme go! I'm not done yet!"

Neal thrashed against Huntsman.

"Trust me, you're done. Go clean yourself up," Linda blurted, her fingers touching the wounds on Killmonger's face.

"Anyone else want a taste? All that talk…"

Killmonger spit on the ground. What splattered there was dark against the cement. He wiped his chin and his heated eyes darted around, challenging the others.

Linda's eyes were riveted to Killmonger's. She handed him a beer and he took a deep swig. Grabbing it away from him, she drank down the rest spilling it on her shirt.

"Making a mess," he said.

"You wish," she said.

Linda reared back and kicked Killmonger in the chest. Surprised, he dropped down and swept his legs against hers knocking her off balance. Linda recovered and threw up her fists to box him.

What was wrong with them? Was this their entertainment?

Yani couldn't take it anymore and left them to their violent play.

###

A sheet and pillowcase were tangled in the dryer as Yani pulled them out. She couldn't get the images of Killmonger fighting out of her head. Folding the linens, she wondered how he could be so brutal and willing to harm his own body when it wasn't necessary—

Killmonger barged in carrying a knit bag of dirty clothes. His left cheek looked slightly swollen, and he had a small bandage over his right cheekbone. He halted near the doorway for a second when he saw her, then went about his business of checking the washing machine. He tossed his clothes in, reached up for laundry detergent, and ignored her completely. He wore a tight t-shirt and camouflage pants. A Glock was tucked in the back of his waistband.

Yani continued folding sheets over on the wide folding table next to the dryer.

"There any more fabric softener?" he asked looking up at the shelf above the machines.

Yani reached under the folding table and lifted up a new bottle of softener. She slammed it on the washing machine and continued folding.

Killmonger took the bottle and opened it. He glanced at her for a moment and stuck the softener on the shelf above him. Lingering after his clothing load started, Yani felt irritated.

"You need somethin' else?"

"Nah. You?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

He sauntered over to the door.

"Why did you take her down there?"

"What are you grumbling about now?"

"That was my place…my private spot to swim and be alone—"

"You gonna stand there and whine about people swimming? You don't own nothing here—"

"But you know how I feel about that place!"

Yani's shrill scream shocked her own self, her fists clenched and pressed against her thighs.

"I didn't take her down there. She said she followed you and discovered it. You didn't do a good job of protecting your playground. She told the others about it. That's on you."

Yani reached out and struck him in his chest. She was shaking so hard as her nails raked across his keloids.

"What is wrong with you?! Bitch—"

He pushed her back against the folding table and Yani reached up and grabbed onto the silver chain he wore around his neck that had an onyx and silver ring on it.

"What you not about to do is have me come up out myself!" he yelled.

Grabbing her arms, he held them against her, his face hard and close to her face. His gold teeth gleamed in the laundry room light. Her hands shook furiously at her sides and she tried her best to keep tears from pressing out of her lids, but he saw it.

"Fuck, Yani…calm down…it's not that serious," he said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"It is for me."

"You right girl…you right…forget what I said."

She pulled back from him and started folding the sheets again. He didn't move from where he was and when she looked back at him, all she could focus on was the bruises on his face. It was like she was staring at a stranger. How did it come to this so fast?

She couldn't breathe. The room felt like it was closing in on her.

He reached out and cradled her neck, pulling her in close. His other hand stroked her arm and when she shuddered, he lifted her up and made her sit on the laundry table, her ass warmed up by a clean bed sheet.

"Hmmm…"

The groan in his throat was swallowed by her mouth when his lips sought hers out. His tongue pushed her lips apart and he leaned into her so her breasts pressed into his chest. The ring on his chain poked her.

She had forgotten what his mouth and lips felt like. No, that was a lie. She missed how his mouth and lips felt like. His tongue snaked around hers and her legs automatically opened wider for him. She gasped when he yanked up her shirt and unfastened her bra. Reaching behind himself he pulled his gun out of his pants and sat it next to her hand on the table. She watched him raise up his shirt and pull half of it over his neck, showing a chest and abs that were worked out more from when she last saw it naked.

Plunging his tongue down her throat again he stayed on her mouth until she felt her insides squeeze with anticipation. Hot breath in her ear, and hotter lips on her neck, Yani leaned back giving in more by the minute. He licked around her neck and she bent her head forward so he could lick her tattoos and give tiny kisses there.

His fingers hooked into the band of her loose cotton sweats and her hands jerked back to hold them in place.

His tongue slipped into her ear and the wet warmth made her stomach drop and her hands grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Baby…" he sighed, tugging on her pants again.

She let him drag them down, rocked her hips forward and lifted her ass to help him get them down to her ankles. He pulled down his pants and fisted his erection. His eyes sought hers and she felt all tension leave her body with a rising desire to join their bodies together again. She placed her fingers around his fat wet glans and squeezed. His eyes slammed shut and his mouth parted, the gleam from those gold slugs taunting her. Her skin tingled wanting him to bite her flesh. She placed his tip against her opening and when she enveloped his length, she didn't exhale until he was firmly rooted.

"Daddy gotchu all upset," he said digging in her pussy hard.

She gripped his length tight and his eyes stayed on her face.

"Taking it like a good girl…Daddy's good girl. All this dick…yeah…stretching this fat pussy out right. Don't be mad. Daddy's sorry…ohhh shit…you putting it on me girl. You still mad at me? Huh, that why you gripping me so fucking tight? You squeezin' Daddy's dick…ah fuck…keep squeezin' on this pipe….do that shit girl…punish me, Baby…teach Daddy a lesson…."

Yani's head tilted back, her mouth alternating between staying parted and becoming a tight pout. She felt so full. Zachary could never hit her walls like that. He was unable to hit the bottom of her pussy like Killmonger's extra inches. Her facial expressions must've excited him because Killmonger never looked away as he stroked her deep.

"Been keepin' this pussy tight for me…" he grunted.

He lifted up and pulled her pants all the way off so he could push her legs back on the table. The angle tugged on her clit and he rode that position while he continued watching her face. It was hard to keep her eyes on him as she closed them occasionally because she couldn't stand the intense pressure on her walls. He was moving in a way that prevented her from getting full contact stimulation on her clit. The tugging of her hood had her moaning under her breath. She wanted to scream but there was no telling who was around to hear her cries if she truly let go of what she suppressed.

"Look at me, girl. Keep them eyes on me. I like watching your face handle this dick-"

"Nigga it don't take this long to throw some clothes in the…oh, shit, my bad nigga—"

Shipley's flustered voice took in Yani's pussy being plowed righteously. Killmonger got in four more good strokes before he even stopped. Yani grabbed her shirt and pulled it down. She pushed off of Killmonger's dick and pulled on her pants.

Shipley's eyes stayed on her the entire time and Yani felt so much shame. The man held the door wide open.

"Yani!" Erik called.

She left, half walking, half running past Shipley and down to the cove barefoot.

Out of breath, she stepped into the water just to feel the coolness revive her feet. She would never come back there again. Not to the healing waters that caressed her toes, or the compound that had taken care of her since she was fourteen. She couldn't face any of the people. Especially Shipley. He would confirm that what they all whispered about was true.

The sun did a slow crawl to a blood-red sunset. Her body felt hot and sickened and embarrassed by the day.

She stripped and walked further into the water.

She wasn't shocked to hear a splash behind her as she swam further out. She heard his arms stroke through the placid water.

"Yani. You okay?"

He swam around her naked until he could see her face. They both tread in deep waters staring at one another. Killmonger tried reaching out to her, but Yani swam back to shore and pulled her clothes back on. She felt empty. Cold.

It hurt to walk away from her once special place.

And him.

###

On a lazy Sunday when Chez had Sydette, Klaue summoned her to the compound. Her Aunt texted her and said Klaue wanted to see her right away.

Yani was hesitant, worried that she would run into Killmonger or worse…Linda.

But the compound was quiet.

Klaue sat by his pool drinking a whiskey sour, and when she stood before him, he waved a hand for her to sit in the lounger next to him. She felt nervous, her eyes flitting around expecting Killmonger to show up and throw off her emotions.

"Sad to not have you here anymore, Yani."

Klaue's eyes were runny and pink. He had been drinking for quite some time. Salmon board shorts and a white polo shirt adorned his body. He offered Yani a drink but she declined.

"Here," he said, handing her an envelope.

A check.

Her eyes popped out at the amount.

"Mr. Klaue…"

"That should cover the cost of your schooling, lab fees, etc…"

Yani's heart sped up.

"Your family has taken care of this property for many years. I want to repay that…we want to repay that."

"We?"

"The bulk of that comes from Killmonger. He suggested some sort of severance package for you before he left."

"He's gone?"

Her eyes couldn't hide what she felt.

"It's always all work and barely any play. Family business. He didn't want me to tell you that he gave you part of that. But I wanted you to know. It's obvious that he cares about you and your Aunt. You got very close, didn't you?"

Yani turned her head away from him and focused on the check.

"Killmonger. Complicated. Volatile. Loyal. Easily my best…also one of the meanest men in the trade…and yet…"

Klaue stared at her.

She kept her eyes steady, but her fingers trembled. There was enough money in her hand to take care of herself and Sydette for the next few years. At least until she found a nursing position somewhere. It was beyond school tuition. It was a chance at a real life on her own.

"Thank you—"

"Thank him. He was the most generous. I'm taking care of school. He's taking care of the rest."

"Incoming call. Limbano, Robert."

"Duty calls. Excuse me."

Klaue lumbered up from his seat spilling a bit of whiskey. He shuffled down toward his main house and Yani ran to the front house apartment.

"Auntie!"

Leona sat in front of her tv with Cee Cee watching a nighttime soap.

"What is it?"

Yani shoved the check in her face.

"What is this?"

Leona's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

Cee Cee grabbed the check.

"Shit!" Cee Cee yelped.

"Who gave you this? Klaue?" Leona asked.

"Klaue…but mostly Killmonger."

"Why him do this?" Cee Cee asked.

Leona's eyes stayed with Yani's. Auntie knew, Yani was sure of that.

"Quick, go put it in the bank!" Leona said shoving Yani out of the apartment.

Yani grabbed her Aunt's arm.

"Why didn't you tell me he left?"

"I didn't know."

"I gotta go!"

Yani ran all the way to her car and drove straight to the bank.

Once the deposit had been made, and she waited to make sure the full amount showed up on her deposit slip, she sat in her car and felt the full weight of regret. Pulling out her cell she typed him a message. Erased it. Typed it again.

She swiped his number and felt her chest and stomach get tight waiting for him to answer.

But he didn't.

###

"My God, Addae! Look at my nephew!"

Erik stared at his Aunt Serah as she held her face with her hands staring at him in her front door. He had surprised his play Aunt by arriving a day early. But the bigger surprise was waiting for him in his Aunt's visiting room.

"Fuck outta here! Watchu doin' here, girl!"

Erik ran up and picked up his play cousin Marisol and twirled her around. He dropped her back on her feet and took a good long look at her. Marisol was breathtaking. Skin so rich with unblemished dark skin. Onyx eyes. Perfectly symmetrical features that could be cute and loveable one moment, but fiery and capable of trouble in the next. It was hard to believe sometimes that his play cousin who had been an ashy-legged crybaby tagging after him through the streets of Sao Paolo, and annoying him to no end, grew up to be the raven-haired beauty before him.

"Auntie sent me a ticket since you were skipping us this holiday."

Marisol's voice was a balm to his ears, her Portuguese accent bringing him back to Brazil and her mother's beef dumplings and rice.

"Looking good, cuz," he said.

"And you're looking big. I see you are eating well."

She bent her body low to the ground, her ginga smooth, her hands rocking toward her chest.

"Ready to play already, cuz?" he said.

Erik countered her moves in a mirror-like fashion.

"Oh no, not in my living room with my expensive artwork in the way! Take that outside!"

"We'll stay tight Auntie," Erik said kicking up his foot and tangling it with Marisol's hands. His cousin did a front walkover and twisted her legs around.

"My God, you two can't be together for five minutes without testing one another!"

"Oi quem mandou levar! Essa carta pra sinhá! Oi quem mandou levar! Oia la Besóuro preto. Oi quem mandou levar…!

Marisol's singing voice stirred Erik's movement, his hands and feet flew faster and Marisol held him off.

Erik joined her in the singing and Serah picked up one of her standing statues of a Cameroonian warrior and moved it from their dangerous leg kicks.

"I see nothing has changed, you are both still hard-headed," Serah sighed, standing back from them. She began clapping her hands, keeping the song rhythm going.

Erik did a slow backflip and he swayed in front of his Aunt and sang to her another capoeira song.

"A capoeira meu amor…a capoeira me chamou…a capoeira meu amor…a capoeira me chamou…"

His voice was choppy but true, and Marisol joined him as he serenaded Serah.

"Such a charmer!" Serah said.

She grabbed Erik's chin and kissed his forehead.

"Go wash up. Dinner is ready and you are lucky I made a lot since we weren't expecting you until tomorrow night."

The moment Erik smelled Serah's cooking in the kitchen he had forgotten all about St. Thomas and Klaue and Linda and—

His cell phone chirped up missed calls that finally caught up to him in London and he scrolled and erased many that were unimportant. But a certain number popped up on his screen and he stared at it. No text, but a voicemail.

Yani.

"Thank you."

Damn.

She had the money and Klaue opened his big mouth.

"Yani? Who is that?"

Marisol stared at his fingers and he swiped the phone off.

"I swear, every time I see you, it's someone new."

"Shut up."

"It's true."

Serah headed to the kitchen as his Uncle carried his bags to a guest room.

Erik unpacked, and once dinner was served and eating commenced, he put away thoughts about Yani and focused on his family.

His Uncle Addae caught him up on the political happenings in London and other parts of the U.K. Serah gave him a couple of books covering ancient sculptures from Central and East Africa to help him pinpoint pieces he had to look out for. They spent two days going through her archives online and she used 3D imaging to give him a feel for shapes and sizes. He already knew the vibram tattoo on his gums would verify any authentic Wakandan pieces with vibranium in them. They took a family trip to visit a few museums, and Erik took discreet pictures of the layouts of each, prepping himself for future trips if the need arrived.

The rest of his time was used playing chess with Marisol, catching up on friends, family and old girlfriends back in Brazil, going out dancing with her and taking long naps together on the couch like they used to as kids after binging bad horror movies all day.

When his Aunt and Uncle went out to do last-minute Christmas shopping, Marisol made him take off his shirt so she could look at his scars.

Her face took on a pinched intensity.

"JaJa," she whispered using his family nickname as she touched the new lesions that had finally healed after his Angola trip.

"I did it myself. Didn't want to bother you with it."

"How many more must you take?" she said.

"As many as I need to get me what I want…hey…don't make that face. You know what it is—"

"JaJa…"

"I'm done talking about it."

He picked up his laptop and turned on some soft music, setting the computer down on the coffee table in front of them. He pulled his shirt back on.

"I'm not putting any more on your body."

"I do it myself now. No need to bother you with it."

His lips felt tight. Her eyes looked away from his.

"Who is that?"

Erik tried to change the screen images that played with the music on his laptop, but Marisol was too fast. Her thin dark fingers swiped his screen and pulled back the last three images that flashed past.

"JaJa…did you…did you have a child?"

Erik closed his eyes for a moment and sat back on the couch. Sydette's big smiling face filled up the computer screen with his face right next to her. It was one of the last pictures he had with her that Twyla took when he said goodbye to his little girl. They were all dimples in that photo.

"She's mine, but she's not really mine—"

"Don't talk semantics. Is that your baby? Who is the mother? Wait…did Disa and you?"

"No. This baby belongs to someone else—"

"But is she yours?"

Marisol's dark coal eyes looked hopeful.

"No. Her mother is someone I was seeing."

"Show me."

"Not right now, Marisol…please…I'm not-"

"No worries. No pressure then."

She touched his face.

"JaJa…"

Yani still lived in his throat and deep in his chest. Shit. His own cousin could see her on his face.

Marisol patted his chest.

"She's a beautiful child. You both look very happy together."

"I was happy."

"You can't stay that way?"

"Nah…it's too complicated…"

"Hmmm, I've heard that before. This must've been serious. Complicated is in some Disǎ territory. This baby's mother have you wound up like that again?"

Erik's eyes cut away from Marisol's. She was so much like his mother in many ways. Able to read his emotions inside his silence. His fingers reached out and held Marisol's hand. Squeezed it. He leaned forward and scrolled through a photo folder and swiped open a picture of Yani and Sydette inside Klaue's car. The night he left her for Angola.

Marisol stared at the photo and he was met with bright white teeth from her lips.

"They are beautiful. Were you with them before you came here?"

"We didn't part in the best way."

"Do you ever?"

The smirk on her mouth was playful but understanding.

How many times had Marisol witnessed all his messy entanglements? Played referee when he was being sloppy with his dick? Jumped in front of women in her own home town throwing hands over him in public when he was being young and dumb and uncaring? Marisol knew so many of his darkest secrets and shared in two of them. Truth was, if she ever changed from being a teacher, she could be the most brazen killer.

She had a reason to be.

Years ago, they both experienced the trauma of their Aunt Lia's death at the hands of assassins, and that bloody history stained and bound them both. When he was nineteen and she was barely eighteen, they had done the unthinkable together. For revenge. For their Aunt and for his mother.

Erik touched Marisol's black shining hair. It looked like wet ink and smelled like the coconut oil he used to dress his locs in when he was younger. It was a calm smell. Familiar. Soothing. She smelled like coconut oil when she seared a sterile knife into his flesh giving him his first keloid scar on his collar bone. For the cop who captured his mother in Oakland and paved the way for her to be extradited and die a lonely death. Erik was fifteen then.

Marisol gave him three more when they both took out men in Sao Paulo, and he gave her the one and only marking on her body. Under her left breast. She had mixed an ancient concoction she found from an elder in Candomblé who had ties to some ancient maroon scarification rites. It was the start of the map on his body. The story carved into his flesh over the years.

Marisol was there from day one. She was the only one who knew the truth when his family questioned the strange rite. His Uncle Bakari may have suspected some things, but no one else was bold enough to ask for the truth. His past piercings on his face were just youthful experimentation before the Naval Academy. But the scars…

He leaned his head on Marisol's shoulder and she stroked his hair.

"Can you go back to them? Is it a done deal?"

He shrugged.

"You love them?"

He nodded and Marisol sighed.

"Maybe…maybe you shouldn't go through with your plan. This could be a sign for you…"

Erik pulled himself away from her and closed up the picture on his computer. The music still filled the room with hollow sounds.

"Does she love you?"

"She once did…now, I dunno. Like I said…complicated."

"You should fight for this then…wait…listen to me…sit down, JaJa. Hear me out. Perhaps what you really need is there. In that woman. In that little girl."

"I owe them, my parents—"

"Your parents would want you to be happy and free of this. Auntie Lia would want you to have your own life…I want you to have that."

"I'll have it after…"

Marisol leaned forward, pulling her soft shiny curls into a top knot as she moved away from him.

"You'd throw away a guaranteed happy life for an uncertain future? Uncle N'Jobu and Auntie Cali would feel hurt if they saw you now—"

"I feel them in here all the time!"

Erik clutched at his chest. The anger in his voice flew out and Marisol flinched and stepped away from him. He slammed his fist into his chest.

"I carry Baba and Mom in here everywhere I go and that woman…that baby…they pushed themselves in there too and I can't carry them all."

"Hey…hey…JaJa…listen—"

"No you listen! I owe them. My Baba. My Mom. I won't be able to fully rest until I have finished this for them."

They heard the front door open and Serah's excited voice calling to them. Erik jumped up and wiped his face. Marisol reached for his arm and squeezed it.

"We can finish this later—"

"Nah, I'm done talkin' 'bout it."

"I feel sorry for you."

"Don't."

"Fuckin' stubborn—"

"Like you ain't either."

Marisol pursed her lips and went to greet their Aunt and Uncle.

It was time for tree decorating and baking cookies and Erik was happy to see his Aunt feeling like a kid again wrapping gifts for all of them, and making constant face chat calls to Erik's Grandfather and Marisol's mothers. The energy was festive and light even though Marisol's words weighed on Erik's mind. She just didn't understand. He couldn't change his plans midstream.

He was satisfied knowing Yani had funds to build a foundation for herself and Sydette. That was enough for him. He could move on knowing she was good and the baby was good. That was all he could give them. Nothing else.

###

It came from one of the cruise ships that docked at the port a week before Christmas. Tourists came and went with the seasons for it was the ebb and flow of island life. No one thought to quarantine the sick little white boy from Wales when he first showed signs of the sickness, and when his parents trotted him out to a burger stand, the sickness spread among a few island adults and children. It wasn't until the boy died a week later from respiratory failure that health officials were able to trace where it came from.

When it hit St Thomas, it was like a firestorm and spread among the old and young children alike. Most adults were able to pull through, but several babies and toddlers did not. Five had died in two different hospitals already before Yani even knew her own baby was in danger.

"Hey Sweet Pea," she said watching her daughter climb up the stairs with her father. It was Sunday evening the time of handing over Sydette back to Yani so they could spend a few days together with her family before New Year's.

Chez held his other daughter Star in his arms, and Yani noticed right away that something was wrong with Sydette's sister.

"Is she alright?" Yani asked.

Chez held the little girl against his chest as he watched Yani pick up Sydette. Star's coloring was paler than usual and her sweaty brow concerned Yani.

"She hasn't been feeling too well the last two days."

"Take her to the doctor."

Yani stared at her own child. Sydette looked fine.

"Ursula is taking her tomorrow. We've been giving her liquid Tylenol—"

"Chez, I don't think you should wait. Take her now."

Yani reached out and touched the child's forehead. It was clammy and hot. Star had rapid breathing and her lips looked milky blue.

"She's sweating out a fever—"

Star's head lulled back.

"Oh God, Chez!"

"Star!"

Chez ran down to his car with the baby dangling nearly lifeless in his arms.

"I'm calling Ursula!" Yani yelled down to him.

She held Sydette tight as she spoke to Ursula letting her know the condition Star was in. Afterward, Yani jumped online to check for symptoms, and when she read of the children already dead, her stomach lurched. It was contagious.

Sydette looked fine and her temperature was normal. Pacing her living room, Yani called her roommate Nanette who went to Puerto Rico to visit her baby's father with Azriel.

"Don't come back to St. Thomas. At least not until after the New Year—"

"How is Sydette?"

"Alright. I'll keep you updated with news."

"Thanks, Yani. Do you think it was one of those unvaccinated kids?"

"The news doesn't say that here. It spread from China to Europe. Now it's here because of that little boy."

Yani watched over Sydette, feeding her liquids and bathing her carefully.

Later that evening Chez called her back.

Star had what the dead white boy from Wales had.

Yani was on winter break from school and she didn't have to take Sydette into daycare. Staying in their apartment, Yani looked after her daughter and prayed that she was one of the lucky ones. Star's condition worsened, and when she was placed in critical care, Sydette came down with the same exact symptoms.

Yani vacillated between anger at Chez and Ursula and anger at herself for her daughter's poor health. They should've taken Star in the moment she fell ill. Instead, the virus incubated and it was passed onto Sydette.

In the hospital, Yani sat near her daughter's bed as she was pumped with fluids and medicine that hadn't worked for any of the children that died.

Her Aunt Leona and mother stayed by her side as Sydette's condition became more fragile. A new drug was administered and for a few days, it looked like Sydette and Star were improving. Yani was able to get some rest then on an uncomfortable chair.

"Go get some sleep, your mother and I are here," Leona said as she passed her niece a paper cup filled with chamomile tea.

"I don't want her to not see me," Yani said. She was exhausted and scared.

"At least go stretch out in your mother's van."

"No. I want to be here."

All the ill children received round the clock care, and Yani's nurse training allowed her to be calmer than most of the parents on the same floor as her. Staying clinical and remaining alert in the room helped her a little bit.

Watching her baby girl shit on herself and sweat profusely with constant shivers was horrible to witness. Sydette had a fever so high that the doctors worried about her having seizures. Whatever this new virus was, it had the medical staff in a chokehold.

"A baby died on another floor," Yani's mother said walking in with two coffees in her hand.

"Why would you come tell her that?" Leona scolded.

Yani's mother tried to comfort her with a hug, but Yani's pressure was up. Her temples throbbed. She was losing her clinical edge. Sydette wasn't getting better. Star wasn't either. In fact, Star was declining rapidly.

Chez was in and out of their room, comforting one baby mother after the other. He looked distraught and heavily disheveled. His clumsy attempts at trying to keep humor among them to lighten things backfired and Yani found herself stressed even more with his presence. Ursula was constantly texting him to return to Star's room. All the waiting and doctors not knowing what to do wore them all down to gristle. Chez was pulled into two different directions. They would rip him in half.

"Just go be with them," Yani said with deep frustration in her voice. Star was the sicker of the two children and needed Chez the most.

She held Sydette's small hand and couldn't believe the weak little body withering away on the hospital bed was her child.

Twyla and her other cousins came to visit and hold vigil so Yani could eat and relieve herself in the restroom. The more people came parading into the room, the more frightened Yani became. Four days in, Star was put on a breathing machine, and Sydette was trailing behind her.

All she could do was cry.

###

Erik walked into his Aunt's flat full of good cheer and good lager. He went on a pub crawl with his Uncle Addae and they were both lucky that they were clear-headed enough to hail a cab and give comprehensible directions.

He was ready to crawl into a warm bed and sleep off a good buzz, but Marisol greeted him with his cell phone in her hand.

"It's been buzzing non-stop," she said.

"Why I left it to begin with," he said. His words were slurred and he kissed her cheek heading to his room.

"There are a ton of texts, JaJa. Someone talking about your Yani—"

Erik snatched his phone from her hand.

Fifteen messages in an hour. But it wasn't from Yani's number. It was her cousin. Twyla.

Erik swiped her number quickly. It was still early on the island.

"Big Man…"

Twyla's voice sounded all wrong.

"Twyla—"

"Yuh have to come here. Sydette is dying…she nuh 'gon make it. She sister Star passed away this morning. Please come back here. Fast. She's on a respirator and the doctor wants to remove it…"

Erik sobered up instantly.

"Dying?"

"That virus. It spread here. Sweet Pea got it and her sister had it too…and—"

The phone gave muffled sounds and Erik could hear Yani bawling in the background with her mother yelling in heavy patois.

"I have to go. Get here. Anyway you can…please. It's bad."

Erik held his phone for a long time to his ear, even after Twyla hung up.

"JaJa?"

Marisol touched his shoulder.

Erik bolted up from the couch.

"I gotta leave. I gotta get outta here—"

"Where are you going?"

Serah stood in the middle of the room watching him and Marisol.

It was the dawn of a new year, and his baby girl was going to leave the world. That had to be a mistake.

"I gotta go!"

Marisol followed him to the guest room and helped him pack his duffle bag.

"JaJa, what is happening?" Serah asked.

"I'll call you when I get there."

His eyes felt wild in their sockets and he could barely focus on his belongings being tossed into place.

"Marisol? Do you know-?

"He just has to get back—"

"My little girl—"

"Little girl?" Serah's face looked puzzled at his words.

He prayed that he would make it back in time.

Rushing out of the flat, he flagged down a cab that shuttled him over to the airport. He lucked out on a red-eye that could get him to St. Thomas. It was leaving within the hour. His body shook with fear. He was always too late.

When the vibram tattoo in his lip itched as he played basketball with his little homies at the age of 10, he ignored it until the sky above him glowed with streaks of blue clouds above his father's apartment complex. He ran so fast to get to that top floor…but he was too late.

When his grandfather placed him on a plane at eleven with his Aunt Shavonne and Uncle Junie to get to a Sao Paulo prison to see his Mom…it was too late.

Fate always fucked with him, held him back from going forward to get to the ones he loved in time.

All he had on his phone was the address of the hospital and a room number.

His anxiety crippled him on the plane and by the time he dropped down from the sky back onto that tiny rock, Erik was full of fatigue, sorrow, and anger at himself. The last time he saw Sydette in person, she was comforting him, lifting his spirits, and making him grateful to know her tiny soul.

Why did he give her a check instead of himself? What could money do for her now?

The dread in his chest carried him along with the cab ride to the hospital.

God please…don't let me be too late again.

Let me say goodbye properly this time…


	23. Weary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Yani have to accept a new reality...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to keep y'all hanging. I originally wanted to post this once I had finished two other updates for "Stark's New Intern" and Black Boys Bloom Thorns First. Vol. 2 Chp. 25" but it was too cruel to have you wait...

"I'm gonna look for my body, yeah  
I'll be back like real soon  
I'm gonna look for my body, yeah  
I'll be back like real soon  
I'm gonna look for my body, yeah  
I'll be back like real soon

But you know that a king is only a man  
With flesh and bones he bleeds just like you do  
He said "Where does that leave you"  
And "Do you belong?" I do I do

Be leery 'bout your place in the world  
You're feeling like you're chasing the world  
You're leaving not a trace in the world  
But you're facing the world…"

Solange – "Weary"

Erik stood in the lobby of the hospital and stared at the information desk. His feet felt like one hundred-pound weights were attached to them. Pulling out his cell he looked at Twyla's number and rested his fingers on the call button. His stomach churned and his chest felt like someone was stepping down on it.

"Killmonger…"

Erik turned his head to the left and saw Yani's baby sister Anika holding two cans of soda. She stood near a soda machine with swollen eyes and a puffy face. He exhaled fast and walked over to her.

"Am I…is she—"

Anika's face broke and Erik felt his legs buckle. She reached out to steady him.

"She still here. But she's so weak."

Erik wiped his hand over his face a few times and took in deep breaths.

"They are only letting family up to see her—"

"I'll get him in…"

Erik turned to see Leona.

"Miss Leona…I got here as fast as I could. Twyla got in touch with me…"

"I know. She told me."

Leona rubbed his back and Erik could barely hold it together.

"Come here," she said.

Her arms went around his shoulders and Erik leaned into her hug and felt his body shudder.

"You the strong one. I need you to be so strong for her right now…her and the baby…"

"How are you gonna get him in?"

"He's family. C'mon."

Leona led him to the information desk and Erik watched the woman lie to the duty nurse. He was led to a room and given a face mask and a robe and asked to scrub up thoroughly for precautions. Those with the virus were quarantined to one section of the hospital with limited in-room visitors.

When he followed Leona to the elevator, Anika started weeping. Leona reached out and held her arm.

The floor they went to felt solemn and the walk to Sydette's room took forever to reach with the heaviness in Erik's legs. His breath came in shallow puffs and he willed himself to be a solid wall of support. For them.

Twyla sat on a chair outside of a room with Yani's mother and Cee Cee. Kendall stood across from them with Chez and Yani's father.

"Why is he here?" Chez asked.

Twyla stood up.

"I asked him to come," Twyla said.

Yani's mother glared at him.

"He's not—"

"I told them downstairs that he was family. He was close to the baby, you all know this," Leona said.

"He's not blood," Chez said with weak conviction in his voice.

The man looked worn out. Erik's heart went out to him. He had lost one child already and was facing—

Erik focused his eyes on the closed door of Sydette's room. Leona touched his hand before she pulled up her face mask.

"Try and prepare yourself…she doesn't look—"

"I can handle it," he said.

Erik took another look at Chez and the man looked defeated.

"Your daughter is very special to me. I'm not here to bring drama."

Kendall gave Erik a head nod and Yani's father didn't even look at him. His eyes were downcast and his fingers were clasped tight. He rocked a bit in his seat. Chez leaned against the wall and waved his hand at Erik.

Leona opened the door and Erik held his breath.

Stepping in the room, the first thing he saw was the little mattress inside a toddler-sized incubator. A tube was down the baby's throat and half her face was covered with a breathing mask. Tubes were stuck in her thin arms, and a feeding tube was down her nose. Erik was shocked at how tiny she had become. It had been so long since he had seen Sweet Pea, and she had always been his plump little girl with quick chunky legs, and a big personality. She was just a tiny husk of a thing lying on the bed. He sucked in air the moment he saw her and his hands shook.

Yani was draped in a gown and her right hand was stuck inside a protective glove that allowed her to hold Sydette's hand inside the incubator. Another older woman sat next to her stroking her back, and when the woman glanced back at Erik, Yani turned her head also.

Her eyes were so drained of life that Erik felt one loose tear fall on his face staining his mask.

"How…?" she whispered.

Leona pulled Erik toward the incubator. The other woman stood up to make room.

"That's Chez's mother," Leona whispered to him.

Chez's mother moved to the other side of Sydette, her eyes hard on Erik's face.

"Sit," Leona said.

Erik took a cautious seat next to Yani. Her eyes went back to her child. She wiped her face with her other hand.

"Hey, Sweet Pea. Baba's here," she said.

Up close, Erik still couldn't believe it was Sydette.

"Hi, short stuff. I got here as fast as I could. Flew across the big water…"

He placed a hand on the glass and Yani pulled her hand out from the protective glove. She touched Erik's hand.

"Go ahead," she said, nudging his hand toward the incubator.

Erik slipped his hand inside and let one finger touch Sydette's right thumb. He stroked it for a moment, then lifted her small hand. She felt lifeless. Unreal. Erik rested his forehead in his left hand trying to hold his composure.

He prayed to get there in time, and now that he was, it almost felt worse than if he had just arrived after she…

He shook the thought away.

"Ms. Galiber—"

A short Black woman in a Doctor's smock walked in.

"Could I speak with you outside in private please?"

Yani nodded and stood up. Before she left his side, she turned to Erik, pulled down her mask, and kissed his forehead. The warmth from her lips made him close his eyes. Chez's mother jumped up and followed Yani out of the room. When she left, Leona sat in her seat and Twyla slipped into the room.

"They are only allowing three people in the room at a time," Leona said.

Erik focused on Sydette. He brought his face closer to the glass so that he could see the girl's closed eyes that faced his way. He slipped his mask down.

"It ain't time for you to go Lil Mama…cuz I said so."

Erik's eyes sought out Leona's.

"There's nothing they can do?"

"They've done all they could. They don't want her on the machine much longer because it will eventually damage her lungs because they are so small, but she may be too weak to breathe on her own and—"

Leona's lips trembled and Erik put his arm around her shoulder.

"—all the others…they passed away when they were taken off. Sydette's sister Star only lasted an hour when they took her off. Oh, Jesus! It has been a nightmare for all of us…especially Chez."

Erik reached up with his hand to touch Sydette's curls.

"Still wearing her hair all over the place I see."

"That's the only way she likes it," Twyla said tugging down her mask. A smile inched its way on her lips.

"I'm happy you are here, Mr. Killmonger," Leona said.

"Erik."

"Erik."

He held Sydette's hand again and his mind went back in time to when he was a little dude and he wasn't feeling good. His mother would make him some chicken tortilla soup and his Baba would sing to him and make the world and his body feel so much better. His favorite song was the one his father sang before he was born, the one his mother told Erik was sung to her belly while he kicked inside of her.

Erik hummed it under his breath, and when he was sure of the words, he moved even closer to the glass.

"Mother Moon comes down from the heavens to see the new little one…"

Twyla moved into the seat next to his and cradled her face in her hands.

"Lullaby, little one, the world is at your feet…."

Erik did the best imitation of his father's voice singing to Sydette and he felt his heart swell as the lyrics danced out of his mouth. He did a passable English translation while maintaining the Wakandan rhythm of the song.

"Where shall the little one rest their tiny head, eh? Shall the soft grass rise up? Shall the soft clouds climb down? Lullaby, little one…this whole wide world is yours…"

When he finished, Erik rested his hand on Sydette's chest to feel her heartbeat.

"Please…please…don't leave," he whispered.

He rested his forehead on the glass and wept.

Leona walked back into the room followed by the rest of the family. Her eyes held no more hope.

"They want to take her off—"

Leona's head dropped and Kendall pulled her aside as Yani and Chez took shaky steps to the incubator together.

Twyla's hand shot out and grabbed Erik's. He squeezed it and removed his right hand from the protective glove. Yani's mother started wailing and Twyla jumped up to help her back out of the room with Yani's father.

Erik felt untethered, and watching Yani and Chez move as a unit made him feel like an intruder. That was his baby girl lying there, but those were her parents. He stood and took one last look at Sydette.

This was not how he wanted to remember her.

"You can stay," Yani said to him. Her hand touched his wrist.

He shook his head.

"I can't. I don't want to…"

Her face pleaded with him.

Be her rock.

Erik stepped back behind her and gave space for Chez and Kendall. Yani's sister Anika and her other middle sister Dawnette stood on the other side of the room. They left enough space for the doctor and a nurse to open up the incubator.

"Wait—"

Yani's hands were balled up into tight fists. Chez held her arm.

"I don't want to let her go!"

Erik stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her chest from behind.

"I'm not ready…I'm not ready…"

Yani's voice pierced Erik's soul.

Chez's head dropped down and he shook where he stood.

"Yani," Chez whispered, "we don't want her to be in pain. Her body can't take any more from the machine."

Yani moaned in her mouth and her hand shot out to touch her child without any protection.

"Mama's right here…"

Anika ran out of the room followed by Dawnette and the doctor watched Yani's face. Erik felt Yani's body drop and he turned her toward him and held her tight. She clutched at his back.

"Baby. You are here for her. I know you not ready. None of us are. But she knows you're here."

Yani pressed her face into his neck and he stroked her back softly.

"I got you," he whispered.

"That's my baby—"

"I know—"

"I'm scared. I'm scared for her—"

"Don't be. You are so strong for her. Always have been. Let Sweet Pea feel that…"

Yani nodded her head and she turned back around. Erik felt her body tremble against his but she nodded for the doctor and nurse to continue.

The doctor was efficient and moved quickly to remove the breathing tube. They left the drip tubes in Sydette's arms, and when her face was free from the mask, the doctor and nurse stepped back. They could all hear Sydette's heart monitor, and Yani held her daughter's hand. The stillness in the room was unnerving and Erik held onto Yani for his own comfort. Chez's eyes were closed and Erik could only imagine the horror he felt going through this once more. He reached out a free hand and held Chez's shoulder.

Sydette kept breathing on her own and the doctor checked monitors with the nurse.

"Sweet Pea, I'm here…"

Yani kept stroking Sydette's fingers as they all watched her chest move faintly without the help of the breathing tube. It was a steady rhythm. Erik glanced over at the doctor again. The longer they stood there, the more the doctor's expression changed. What was once a grim face started to look a little hopeful.

"Let's give her a little bit of oxygen," the doctor said.

The nurse placed the breathing mask back over Sydette's nose and mouth. There wasn't a change in her condition. Twenty minutes in, Erik had Yani sit down in a chair next to Chez.

When an hour passed the doctor asked everyone except for Yani and Chez to leave the room.

"What's happening?" Anika asked with her sister Dawnette by her side.

"The doctor asked us to leave. Sydette is still breathing," Leona said with a tinge of hope in her voice.

Anika's face broke out into a weak smile.

"She gonna make it—"

"I don't know but she is still here. God is good," Leona said.

"All the time…" Yani's mother answered.

The two women held hands and Anika hugged her sister Dawnette.

Erik wanted to embrace the creeping of hope, but his life experiences always prepared him for the worst possible outcome. He sat down on a chair next to Yani's father and closed his eyes. Jet lag crawled over him and he tried to keep alert in case there were changes in Sydette's condition, but the weariness of the world pressed down on him and he knocked out.

###

"Big man…wake up…"

Erik's eyes fluttered open and for a moment he was disoriented. His lower back pressed against the hard seat he slept on sitting up.

"Here…"

Twyla handed him a cup of coffee in a thick paper cup.

"Sweet Pea…?"

His body jerked forward and she pushed him back in his seat.

"Alive and according to the doctor, has a real good chance of recovery if she keeps improving."

Erik looked toward one of the hospital windows and saw that it was bright daylight.

"What time is it?"

"Ten in the morning."

"Is Yani—"

"She's sleeping in the room with Sydette. Chez went home to check on Ursula. He'll be back."

Erik sipped from the cup. The bitter brew revived him.

"Can we go in and see them?"

"The doctor wants to keep all of us out except for Yani and Chez for now."

"Is Sydette awake?"

"Not yet. It's still wait and see. Her body has to fight on its own now."

Twyla plopped down next to him.

"Man. I'm not the praying type, but my ass was remembering every prayer from Sunday school," Twyla said.

Erik laughed.

"You and me both. Some of my Nana's oldie but goodies were popping up in my sleep," he said.

Twyla stared at his face.

"Yuh came through for my cousin. And my baby cousin. Thank you."

"Thank you for reaching out. I don't know how I would be if you didn't tell me…if she…you know…while I wasn't here."

"You were good to Chez too."

"I don't know how he'll handle this when it's over. And Star…shit…"

Twyla shook her head.

"Star was a sweet baby. I know she came here in a way we all didn't like, but before she passed, they all got close. Yani sometimes kept Star for Ursula when she had to work and Chez wasn't available to stay home. Somehow, they worked that shit out like adults. Mi never think that possible. Alla that bad blood between them? Tuh. Sydette loved her sister though. Them was cute together-"

Twyla burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said with a soft voice.

"Don't apologize."

"I can't wait to get Sydette out of here. There's too much death around us."

"I feel ya."

Erik glanced around.

"Everyone else leave?"

"Some are downstairs resting on the lobby couches. The older folks went home to rest. They'll be in and out as we get more updates."

"Maybe you should go home and rest."

"No. I stay until that little girl walks out of here."

Erik's eyes looked past Twyla as he spotted Yani leaving the room. Her eyes darted around and when she saw him, she smiled. He stood up and went to her.

"Hey—"

"Her eyes are moving back and forth. Like she's dreaming. I think she's gonna wake up soon."

Yani's eyes were shiny.

"That's good to hear—"

"Twyla said you sang to her. Can you come in and sing to her again? Maybe…maybe it will help her?"

She clasped his hand in hers.

The doctor returned and stepped into the room. Yani pulled Erik in with her.

Sydette still looked weak, but she was hanging on. The incubator now had oxygen pumped inside of it instead of the baby wearing a mask. The feeding tube was back down her nose again. He hated seeing that.

They sat next to each other in the chairs near the bed.

"Sweet Pea, Baba came to sing to you."

Erik felt a little shy. Singing wasn't his thing. Yani had heard him bludgeon songs for Sydette before at the compound. But he never sang Lullaby Little One until he was at the hospital.

Yani's eyes regarded his. Her face was so vibrant. Erik turned to look at Sydette. He cleared his throat and sang the first two stanzas. He reached his hand inside the protective glove and held the baby's hand. The grin on Yani's face was worth the wobbliness of his voice.

Touching Sydette's cheek, he finished up what he could remember until he saw the baby's eyes flutter open. Her eyes fell on his and Yani clutched Erik's arm so hard he could feel her nails.

"Hi baby girl," Yani said.

Erik removed his hand from the one protective glove he used and let Yani slips her hands into both.

They both stared at Sydette as her eyes tried to focus on them. The tube down her nose startled her and she started to cry, but they were both happy to hear the sound.

"Mama's right here…oh, I know, I know, that nasty tube doesn't feel so good. Yuh hear Baba singing? Did his voice make you cry?"

Erik started laughing and Yani's eyes twinkled at him. She nudged his shoulder with hers.

"I have to call Chez," she said.

Yani freed one hand and reached for her cell on the hospital nightstand. The nurse returned and was delighted to see that Sydette was awake.

"Can I hold her? Not with the gloves, but my own hands?" Yani asked.

"Let me check with the doctor first," the nurse said observing Sydette's heart rate.

Erik stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll be back," he said when Yani's eyes questioned his movement.

He stepped into the corridor and rummaged through his duffle bag. Pulling out his toiletry bag he looked for the Men's Room. He found it and rinsed his hands with cool water. Splashing water on his face he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked worn down and he watched his eyes water. His left hand clutched at his face and he felt relief flood his body.

Erik brushed his teeth and used mouth wash to rinse away the sourness he was tasting. His back hurt and he was still feeling weary. Returning to the corridor, he sat near his bag and rested his eyes until he heard Chez return. He swept past Erik with the doctor and entered Sydette's room. He listened to Chez's excited voice at seeing his daughter awake and when Erik stood to look into the room, he saw Yani holding Sydette in her arms with Chez holding onto the girl's hand.

"Where yuh going?" Twyla asked.

Erik hoisted his duffle bag on his shoulder.

"I'm going to get a hotel room."

"You won't stay at the compound?"

"I don't want them knowing I'm back just yet. I'll go back in a few days."

"You still look whooped from your trip. I'll keep you in the loop."

Twyla peeked into the room and saw Yani and Chez sitting together and holding their child. Yani's eyes swept up and saw them watching her from the hall. Erik held up a hand to her and walked away.

"Let us know where you'll be," Twyla called after him.

He nodded and pressed an elevator button.

###

When Sydette was able to have the feeding tube removed and eat regular food again, Yani felt like their life could go on. Chez did all he could to be with their daughter as she recovered, but he was in the midst of planning a funeral and grieving with Ursula and her family. Whatever tenuous family understanding they had prior to Star's death vanished. Yani felt sorry for Chez. He wanted to stay and comfort his living daughter and not have to deal with the pain of consoling his other family that blew his cell up every time he visited the hospital. Ursula's loss was one that Yani was grateful to bypass, and it made her hold Sydette tight every time she held her baby in her arms.

"Go stay with her. We'll be home soon and you can see Sweet Pea after the funeral. Your woman has a hole in her heart and you should tend to that. We'll be here."

Yani watched Chez rock Sydette in his arms. He was so attentive and tender with her.

"We won't survive this, Yani."

His eyes looked dry and wounded.

"We struggled to make shit work, but yuh know how it is. She was always jealous of you…we fought all the time—"

"Not in front of Sweet Pea and Star I hope—"

"We was just maintaining, Yani. For Star's sake. Now our baby is gone and…what's the point? We don't love each other. Not the way yuh 'sposed to for a family to work."

He looked down at Sydette's peaceful face.

"Star was the only thing that made us."

"You need to hold it together for she homegoing, Chez. You need to stand together for Sydette's sister. You owe that baby girl. And this one here."

"The funeral will be held at Ursula's mother's church. Friday."

"I'll be there."

Chez's cell buzzed again and he shook his head.

"Go," Yani said, taking Sydette from his arms.

Her own phone vibrated on the chair next to her and she saw it was Zachary. He had been in Florida interviewing for jobs and planning to make a permanent move stateside as soon as he could find work. She texted him a quick message letting him know that Sydette was better and would be going home soon. There were so many people she was behind on getting in touch with. Twyla and Anika were a big help in informing non-family, but as it stood, Yani was just ready to turn the world off and get her baby home safe.

"I'll leave when I'm ready."

Sydette woke up when the nurse came in and Yani allowed the woman to check her.  
"I changed her pull-ups already," Yani said.

The nurse checked Sydette's temperature and marked her results on the medical chart hanging against the bed.

"Her appetite is coming back," Yani said.

"That's good," the nurse said. She hooked Sydette's arm to a drip line again to give her more fluids.

"Yuh thinking of moving to Florida with Zachary?"

Yani glared at Chez.

"Zachary and I are friends—"

"Be real, Yani. You were with him before that other dude, and I know you want to go stateside one day. Better opportunities there."

"He wahn mi to transfer schools. I'll finish here first before I think of doing anything."

"If you can get away from here…do it. Take our baby someplace bigger. I'm thinkin' of leaving…"

"Where yuh go, huh? Your mother would have a fit."

"Nothing here for mi. Can't make no real money."

Chez's phone buzzed again.

The nurse handed Sydette back to Yani. She was wide awake and anxious to lay against Yani's breast.

Chez leaned over and kissed Sydette's cheek. He stood up and tucked his phone in his pocket.

"If Zachary can help you get a good life, take it."

"I can make mi own good life for us."

Chez nodded.

"See you soon," he said.

Yani watched him leave then looked down at her daughter.

"If Mama still had milk, you'd have it Sweet Pea."

"Hello there! How are we today?"

The doctor swept in full of the good cheer Yani really needed to feel at that moment.

Sydette's eyes looked tired again and she yawned wide.

"Some good news. Sydette's vitals look very good. Heart rate back to normal and she's putting on good weight. The viral load is undetectable and not contagious at this point anymore. You can take her home tomorrow. I want to keep her under observation for one more night, and then we can schedule check-ups."

Yani burst into tears and the doctor touched her shoulder.

"I know it's been a rough road to travel, but this little girl is one of the lucky ones. A little fighter."

"Thank you," Yani said wiping her face.

"This virus is simmering down on the island. The worst of it is over for now."

"Could Sydette get it again? I mean, if there were another outbreak?"

"It's always possible. But Sydette may have developed anti-bodies to help her in the future for this type of virus."

"But viruses mutate—"

"True, and unfortunately, we don't have the proper medicines developed to combat this particular strain. Your daughter's genetic make-up may have played a role in protecting her. She may have already had the natural anti-bodies in her system to help fight this virus on her own."

"Yuh blessed, Sweet Pea."

Sydette pressed her face into Yani's chest with droopy eyes. She fell asleep to the gentle rocking Yani gave her.

"How many children are still fighting this?"

"In this hospital, we still have three quarantined and I can't say how they will fare. Hopefully, they will come through like Sydette. The other hospitals have a total of five. And there are some adults and elderly spread throughout. A little over a dozen."

Yani asked more specific medical questions and the doctor was impressed.

"I'm studying to be a nurse," Yani said.

"You ask some very compelling questions."

"I want to work as a nurse/midwife, but since this has happened…I think maybe I want to work with sick children."

The doctor talked with Yani a bit more until she was needed for another patient. The woman was kind enough to give Yani her number in case she had more questions about pediatric nursing.

Yani rocked her daughter some more and thought about what Chez said.

Florida.

More opportunities.

For someone who had always been controlling, it sounded weird hearing him push her toward Zachary. In the past, she may have agreed with that idea. But with Klaue and Killmonger's money, she didn't need to anchor herself to anyone for survival. She had the means to take care of herself and daughter on her own.

She mulled the idea over and watched her baby slumber in her arms.

###

Yani knew Erik was on the fence about going to the funeral, but she texted him and asked that he join her. Some of her family were not going because of their hurt over Ursula and Chez doing Yani wrong. But a few—Twyla, Kendall, and Monice—were going because they knew Chez and wanted to pay their respects to Sydette's sister.

Yani left Sydette at home with her sister Anika. She worried about exposing Sydette to the outside so early, and she also didn't feel right about bringing her daughter to a funeral, family or not.

She wore big dark glasses and a black scarf over her head. The dark dress she bought was a little too long and she had to hold up the hem when she walked. Sitting in the back of the church with her cousins, Yani could feel the grief in the entire church pressing in all around her. It wasn't a big church, but it was big enough to draw a large crowd of people who knew Chez's family well. Yani couldn't even look at the front of the funeral program or inside of it. The big photo of Star sitting on a tricycle broke her heart, and inside the program, there were pictures of Star and Sydette together. She couldn't help but think that this could've been her same fate. Her entire family could've been in a similar church watching Yani fall out like Ursula was doing in front of the mourners. Twyla passed Yani some tissues and she wiped her eyes under her glasses.

"Yani."

Kendall whispered to her and when she looked over at him, he was staring at the aisle.

Killmonger stood there in a dark shirt and slacks with shades on. Yani scooted over in the pew to make room for him on the end. The choir sang a hymn and she was cognizant of the warmth seeping into her from Erik's side pressed next to hers in the packed pew. His body heat always made her feel safe and she leaned against him more. He raised his arm and placed it around her shoulder and she automatically pushed her face against his neck and wept. Ursula's sorrowful voice added to the lamentations throughout the church and Yani didn't think she could take much more. How could anyone really stomach the sight of a tiny pink and white coffin? Killmonger squeezed her shoulder and she stuffed the tissue in her hand under her nose.

"People always say that there's nothing harder than a parent losing a child…"

Chez's voice trembled and Yani turned away from Killmonger's neck to look at him. Ursula stood next to him with Chez's mother holding her hand. His words were sweet and he peppered them with stories of Sydette and Star. Yani could only wonder…if they had taken Star to the hospital sooner, would she still be alive like Sydette?

Other people stood up to speak and by the time the service was over and the congregation moved around to give condolences to the family, Yani was drained. She didn't want to walk up to Chez's or Ursula's family. Her cousins left the pew and made the solemn walk to the family, but Yani didn't budge. She stayed hugged up against Killmonger and wished she were somewhere else.

"Can you take me home?" she whispered.

Killmonger stood up and held out his hand for her. She took it and gave one last look at the back of Chez's head. She just couldn't do it. It was enough to be there for them.

Chez turned his head and looked back at her.

She steeled herself and raised her hand toward him. He gave a sad smile and waved back at her.

"I don't…I…"

Yani squeezed Killmonger's hand. A lump grew in her throat as her eyes watered.

The line of mourners grew smaller as Yani stood watching Chez and Ursula take more heartfelt condolences.

Once, not long before the children took ill, Yani had made some mild curried chicken roti and sat in front of her tv with Sydette and Star on each side of her hip. Both girls had their fingers outstretched and greedy mouths open as she finger fed them small pieces from her plate while trying to eat some herself. Star had snatched a piece and held it out for Sydette. Yani had put some chunky potato pieces in her roti and when Star handed it to Sydette they made a mess trying to gobble it up before Yani took it from them. Clearly, they had both inherited their father's appetite for food.

Yani sat with them lying on her lap as she touched Sydette's soft halo of curls and Star's silky ringlets, humming under her breath, thinking about giving them ice cream for dessert. She had just started calling Star Sunshine because of her infectious smile whenever she saw Sydette. The girl's face would just light up on sibling visits. Yani had fallen in love with the child and finally accepted that difficult and hurtful things happened in life that were not planned for, but there was always a way to turn it around and make peace with it. Not an easy peace, but one that wouldn't make her feel stuck.

Yani took a deep breath. She had to honor that baby's spirit.

"Killmonger…"

He walked with Yani up to the front of the church. They stood in front of Star's casket together.

"Alla we miss yuh Sunshine. Yuh Sweet Pea's special little angel now."

Yani reached out and touched the casket and then quickly clutched onto Killmonger's arm. He led her toward the family and Ursula started shaking as she wiped tissue in front of her eyes. Chez sat next to her but they were not close to one another. His eyes dragged up to Yani's face and she leaned down and hugged him. When she stood back up, Killmonger held her hand. She turned to Ursula and tried to give her some words, but Ursula turned her head away and clutched onto her mother who sat to her left. Yani's stomach tightened, and she pressed her lips together to keep from saying something she would regret. Maybe it was too much for Ursula to handle. Maybe it was a mistake to face them.

Killmonger guided her out of the church. Cars were already lining up for the processional to the gravesite. She saw Twyla and Monice heading to where they had parked, and Kendall lingered gazing up at her on the top step of the church.

"Will you go to the repast?" Kendall asked.

"No, I think I'll skip that."

Kendall stared at Killmonger.

"You'll take her home?" he asked.

"Yeah," Killmonger said.

Kendall blew Yani a kiss and made his way toward his cousins.

Killmonger walked her to a car that wasn't from the compound. He opened the passenger door for her and helped her in.

They were quiet for a few minutes as he maneuvered away from the church, but the moment they were free of the line of cars, Yani let out a long exhale that made her feel more centered.

"That was hard…I didn't think I could go up there…what could I tell them? Sorry sounds so trivial a thing to say—"

"Yani. It's ok-"

"I felt so selfish sitting there and just thinking about Sydette the whole time. Star was in that little coffin, and my mind was thinking of Sweet Pea eating a full lunch today."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I'm sure other parents in that church were thinking about their children too."

"I used to think horrible things about Ursula. I used to pray that she would lose her baby or that she was a lying whore and Star was someone else's…or she'd be run over in a car, or a big boulder would roll down a hill and squash her and Chez and their cheating family…and now…I feel like a shitty human. Star didn't deserve this. I should never have put that negative energy out into the world—"

"Yani…"

She focused her attention out of the window. When they finally reached the east side of the island, Yani became more clear-headed.

"How long are you back for?"

"Not long. Plans are in motion as always."

She stayed quiet the rest of the way and when they reached her apartment, they sat in the car for a time.

"Do you want to come up and see her? I want you to."

"I want to see her…I want to see you…"

"But?"

"This shit is gonna be surface-level here on out. I can't make anything real with you. With her. Not the way you want."

Yani laid her head back against the headrest.

"Come up and see her as my friend then."

She held her hand out to him. He threaded his fingers with hers.

They took their time walking up to the unit. Anika was surprised to see him, but she only gave a coy glance at Yani's face.

"She's in her room," Anika said.

"Sleep?"

"I just put her in there. She was feeling a little warm earlier, but she's fine now."

Yani walked into Sydette's room with Killmonger behind her. Sitting on the bed, she touched her daughter's forehead.

Killmonger lingered by the door.

The baby shifted under the covers.

"Hey, Sweet Pea. Mama's home."

Sydette's eyes fluttered open.

"Guess who's here?"

Yani moved aside so Sydette could see Killmonger in the doorway. He stepped forward and Yani watched Sydette's eyes track his movement.

"Lil Mama…"

Sydette recognized his voice and face, but she turned her head toward Yani. He came closer and sat next to Yani on the bed.

"Hey," he said.

His hand reached forward and touched her cheek and she clutched onto Yani's waist, ignoring Killmonger by hiding her face. Stroking her daughter's still too thin shoulders, Yani looked at Killmonger. The corners of his mouth were downturned and his eyes were shadowy orbs full of sadness.

"She must be tired still," Yani said.

Killmonger nodded and his eyes looked away from Sydette.

"I'll make us some tea, yeah?"

"Sure. Sounds good," he said.

She pulled the covers up around Sydette's chest but the girl fretted and reached for her again.

"I'll make the tea," he said.

He left the room and Yani looked down at her daughter.

"Why yuh do that, Sweet Pea, huh? Him come so far just for you…"

By the time she heard the tea kettle in her kitchen whistling, Sydette was asleep again. Yani took her temperature with a forehead thermometer. It was just a slightly elevated temperature.

"Still drinking tea with all that extra sugar?" he asked when she stepped into her living room.

Killmonger had two mugs in his hand. Red bush tea for himself, and plain black tea with milk for her. He handed her the drink and they sat on her couch as Anika gathered up a few books she had on the coffee table.

"She's had her Pedialyte with lunch and she went to the bathroom by herself on her potty chair. How were things?"

"Sad. But it was a nice service."

"Chez and Ursula?"

Yani shrugged.

Anika glanced at Killmonger again and clutched her books to her chest.

"I'll hang out in her room," Anika said.

Yani sipped her tea as her sister slinked away still eying Killmonger and giving a look to her.

"Anika's been staying with me since Sydette's been back home. Helping me out."

"That's good."

"You still staying at the hotel?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for coming to the service today. You helped make it easier. I mean…funerals are never easy…but…"

His eyes made her jumpy and she had to look away from him. There was compassion there, but also a burning intimacy that felt so heavy with them alone in her living room. She finished drinking her tea and tried to come up with things to say to him. Pleasant things. Things that would make her forget the sadness of the day.

"How was your trip to London?"

"It was good."

"Your family is well?"

He nodded and his eyes were once again hypnotizing her. His lips. She tried not to look at his lush mouth, but she couldn't help it. Every detail of his face looked dazzling and new, and even with the strain they had all endured with Sydette, Killmonger still made her feel alive when he stared at her. Like he could see the real her. The one that was blossoming and becoming something new.

"I was really surprised when you and Klaue gave me that money—"

He set his mug down and moved closer to her.

"I don't want to talk about that. How are you feeling? Have you had any real rest? You been eating? Taking care of yourself?"

"I try. But I focus all my energy on her."

He touched her face.

"Are you hungry now? Want me to get you something to eat?"

"No, I've got food I can heat up later."

He stood up and held out his hand.

"C'mon. You should take a nap."

She could feel her body feeling grateful that he named out loud what she needed.

He took her to her room and she slipped off her kitten heels and stockings.

"I'll check with you late," he said.

"Stay."

His eyes went to the open bedroom door and the hallway. She walked over to her door and pushed it partially closed so she could hear Sydette.

Pulling the dress over her head, she saw how Killmonger's eyes rested on the black silk slip she wore under it. She pulled the covers back on her bed and crawled in, making room for him. Glancing at the door again, Killmonger unbuttoned his shirt.

"You can get comfortable, it's okay," she said.

He hesitated for only a second and then he pulled off his slacks and laid them on top of his shirt on her dresser. His dark boxer briefs had her eyes ghosting over the shape of his ass. Everything about him physically looked so different. Chiseled. Like he had been in deep training preparing for something intense. He climbed onto her bed and slipped under her comforter and sheet.

Placing her head on her pillow, she faced him and they stared at one another. Light from the late afternoon sky filtered through her bedroom window. Her fingers flexed in her left hand and she reached out and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes and before she knew it, he pulled her tight against him.

He smelled so good.

Sandalwood mixed with bergamot.

Clean and fresh and so warm.

His lips rested on her forehead and his right hand rubbed her lower back. His touch ignited her skin and the more he rubbed the silk against her, the more her nerve endings came alive. They couldn't even take a nap together without the need to touch one another.

She needed the comfort of him next to her and didn't hesitate to tilt her head and kiss him. It took little to encourage him and his mouth opened the moment her tongue licked the middle of his lips. His tongue tasted of the natural sweetness of the red tea he drank and it made her mouth water as his tongue slid against hers. Yani heard herself whimpering when his hands cradled her neck and face.

She moaned in his mouth once she realized it had been so long since her body felt anything other than pain and sorrow. Stress. Fear. Physical sensations of pleasure had been stunted since Sydette's illness. Pleasure in eating good food. Pleasure in bathing. Pleasure in laughter or companionship. Pleasure in seeing her baby girl smile. Pleasure in dancing, or singing, or being alive.

She would've lost her mind if Sydette had left her.

But this man, kissing her as only he could, had rushed over an ocean the moment he was told Sydette was in trouble. Sang to her child and told her she wasn't allowed to leave the world. He stood with Yani when the doctor was essentially cutting the life cord away from her baby.

He once told her that he was almost killed and that she had saved his life by being a lifeline for him. This dangerous man in her bed had now done the same for her daughter. She wanted to believe that.

She touched Killmonger's face. He was still hers and she would always be his. He might be able to maintain a surface level relationship, but she knew she never could. And she knew that her heart would be broken again, but it was worth it. To feel like this. With him.

The headiness of his mouth on hers eased away all the tightness and tension she carried just trying to get through that day. She could feel his body reacting to her and he pulled his lips away. He turned her to face away from him so he could spoon against her. The consuming heat from his skin lulled her into a deep needful slumber.

When she woke up hours later with her arm flung over her head, she rolled over to look at Killmonger and found Sydette curled up on his chest.

Both of them sound asleep.


	24. Gone Til November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Yani act as friends while time is against them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left (I think). We'll see what happens. Chapter 25 may be a really long chapter to conclude, or it may split. Either way, it's almost the end!

"Every time I make a run,  
Girl you turn around and cry,  
I ask myself why oh why,  
See you must understand,  
I can't work a 9 to 5,  
So I'll be gone 'til November,

Said I'll be gone 'til November,  
I'll be gone' til November,  
Yo tell my girl I'll be gone 'til November,  
I'll be gone 'til November,  
I'll be gone 'til November,  
Yo tell my girl I'll be gone 'til November,  
Janurary, Feburary, March, April, May,  
I see you crying but girl I can't stay…"

Wyclef Jean – "Gone 'til November"

"Shh…don't move. Stay still…"

Erik looked down at Sydette who sat next to him hidden behind some large bushes.

Sydette rocked on her backside to move closer to him. She patted his arm.

"Mama coming?" she whispered.

"Yeah…here she comes. Shh…"

They both turned to peek through the leaves as they heard Yani walking down the path to the cove. Her head turned left and right as she tried to find any clues to where they were hiding. Sydette's right hand clutched at her mouth as she bounced next to him, her eyes shining with excitement.

"She can't see us…" Sydette said leaning into him.

"Nope."

Yani passed them by and Erik gave Sydette a high five.

"C'mon, let's go hide in another spot. Remember…quiet all the way baby girl."

He bent down and clasped her hand in his as they moved in stealth mode in the opposite direction.

"This time I want you to hide by yourself, okay?"

"'Kay," Sydette said looking up and watching his eyes with intense concentration.

"Look for a good place," he whispered.

"Like Jerome?"

"Yeah, like Jerome. So Mama can't see again…"

Erik watched Sydette scurry behind the bushes lined up against the wall that led up to the pool.

"Move back baby girl, I can still see your shirt and jeans."

Sydette scooted further back until he couldn't see her at all.

"Don't make a sound," he said moving away from her.

He walked up the stairs that led to the pool and positioned himself where he could see the bushes and the path that Yani would come up. Erik texted Yani to let her know that Sydette was hiding by herself around the middle house grounds.

He heard leaves rustling and soon Yani emerged from the hidden path. She looked around carefully and he allowed her to see him up at the pool area. She spent at least ten minutes walking around the entire area, and when she circled back around, she gave closer inspection to the bushes and trees around the pool wall. Yani looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. Erik frowned and tilted his head. He leaned over the pool wall and looked down to where Sydette had chosen to hide. Yani saw his eyes look there and she took another peek.

"I can't find her," Yani said.

Erik walked down the steps and went directly to where he last saw her.

"She was right there," he said. He thought for sure her bright yellow shirt would give her away. Yani pushed plants and flowers aside and Erik scanned the area using his own keen skills.

"Killmonger…where is she?"

Yani's voice held a touch of panic.

"Sydette!" he called out.

"Sweet Pea!" Yani shouted.

They split up and searched section by section of the middle grounds, each tree, bush, and flowering plant.

"Let me go put some shoes on and we'll go back down toward the cove," Erik said jogging up the pool steps. Yani was right behind him. They rounded the pool and came to a halt when they heard soft giggles.

Eyes scanning the pool, they rested on a dirty pool towel tossed inside a large hamper.

Erik and Yani walked to the hamper.

"Sweet Pea?" Yani said.

They saw the hamper move slightly and more giggles erupted.

Erik lifted up the towel.

"Boo!" Sydette's big black eyes twinkled at them as she gave them another giggle fit after surprising them.

"Little gyal!" Yani said reaching down and lifting her daughter up.

Erik stared at Sydette flabbergasted. How the hell did she get past him without him noticing her moving and climbing into the hamper? He was standing less than ten feet away from the hamper.

"How come you didn't answer when I called?" Yani said.

"Baba say be quiet. So yuh can't find me."

Yani stared at Erik and he found himself grinning with pride. Stealth mode for real.

Erik glanced over the pool wall and tried to fathom how he didn't see her bright yellow shirt moving among the dark green plants or the slate gray stairs…

He looked at Sydette again. She wasn't wearing the shirt.

"Where's your shirt Sweet Pea?" Erik asked.

Rocking her little tan undershirt, Sydette pointed back at the hamper. Erik looked inside and saw her yellow shirt balled up. She had taken off her bright shirt and crawled through the bushes and right behind him blending into the background…

"I'll be damned…" Erik said staring at Yani.

"You have to answer me or Baba if we call you, okay?" Yani said.

Sydette nodded.

"Good job," Erik said giving Sydette another high five.

Sydette wiggled on Yani's hip until she was put back on the ground.

"Let's hide again, Baba," she said grabbing for Erik's hand.

"We have to go, Sweet Pea," Yani said.

"Find us Mama…Baba come on…"

Erik stared at the tiny viewscreen on his armband. The tracking device he had on Klaue was indicating a return.

"Hey Sweet Pea, it's time to go. Baba has to work," he said.

Yani glanced at his face.

"Klaue and them are on their way back," he said.

He gave a weary sigh and reached out to give Yani a hug.

"I can come over later tonight if you can swing it," he said.

"Nannette is having her study group come over tonight and I have to watch the girls. I wish I could."

"How late?"

"I don't know. I can get away tomorrow for a few hours after four—"

"I'll be with Klaue then…shit…"

He looked back down at Sydette. Holding his hands out for her, he lifted the girl up.

"Time to go baby girl."

Sydette's face twisted up and they both heard the whine in her throat.

"I wahn play more," she said.

"Another time."

They headed up to the compound entrance. Leona saw them and came out of the front house to greet them.

"On your way out?" she asked.

Her hands stroked Sydette's back as she rested on Erik's hip.

"Yeah," Yani said.

Leona glanced at Erik.

"They're on their way," he said.

"I better get dinner started early then. You men act like starving wild beasts when yuh leave here and return after a few hours."

Leona headed back inside the front house. They could hear Cee Cee calling out to Leona for assistance.

"Klaue won't be upset that I brought her here?" Yani asked.

"Nah. I stopped the security feed. I'll turn it back on when you leave."

"You sure?"

"Don't worry about it."

She nodded and gave him a warm smile.

"Today was fun. You have fun, Sweet Pea?" Yani asked Sydette.

"Yes."

"I'll call you," he said.

Yani took Sydette from his arms.

"Bye Baba."

Erik gave Sydette a kiss on the cheek and watched Yani itch to kiss him too. He kissed her forehead and felt her lean into him wanting more. The struggle was real. He was trying his best to wean himself from her. And that included not being overly affectionate with her. Hugs and quick kisses on the cheek or forehead were his cut off points.

"They will be here soon, Yani," he said.

"Maybe we can get together later this week? Go out to eat…?"

He nodded, not making any verbal promises.

It had been so hard for them to see each other.

Klaue had them on an accelerated work schedule. Free time was at a premium and unfortunately, it never matched up with Yani's schedule. Their get-togethers were Disney-rated because it was always with Sydette present. Erik didn't mind. He was happy to spend as much time as he could with them both and it was easier to be with Yani if they kept things platonic. The moment Klaue gave the word, they would be heading to Sweden to hide out. Erik's Aunt Serah had sent an urgent and private message to him weeks earlier letting him know that the British Museum would be getting the first viewing of ancient East African art pieces at the end of the year. Art pieces that spanned the time period he was looking for and also the tribal affiliations he was after. He and Klaue wanted to be in striking distance. They were still baiting Agent Ross from the C.I.A.

Klaue made the brash decision to tell Ross that he had a large chunk of vibranium to sell when they did not have any more surplus in their possession. The man was sent a minuscule sample to make it look like they had some, but Erik was worried that Klaue would get caught up in the C.I.A. scheme and forget the plans to go back into Wakanda. It was truly difficult keeping the man focused. And even more difficult for Erik not to kill him. Something was going on with Klaue. He was brasher and more erratic than usual, changing his mind every other day and cursing his crew when they pointed out any contradictions or oversights in his plans. Most of the head-butting came from Erik, but he did his best to keep even-keeled. He couldn't afford to lose Klaue's trust and confidence. Linda was in Erik's corner, but even she couldn't get a handle on Klaue's behavior. The man acted like he was a God who couldn't be stopped. Especially with his new arm and the power he held within it.

Erik watched Yani drive away from the compound and the weight of the world returned to his shoulders. Being with her and Sydette lightened the days for him, and each time they left his side, the gulf of what was to come only grew wider.

Erik focused on breathing and he went into his bedroom to take some medication. Stress was eating him hollow. One of the last times Erik saw his child therapist Dr. Davis was right before his father died. His parents had reunited after a trying separation and he couldn't process all the feelings he had. His brain couldn't turn off. Dr. Davis explained to him that he was caught in a loop. His anxiety had him thinking about the future and worrying about his parents staying together, and his depression had him caught in the past still coming to terms with his Aunt Lia's assassination in front of him. He had to learn how to live in the moment, especially the good ones. That's what he tried to do with Yani and Sydette.

Stay focused on the sweet limited moments he had left with them.

Like playing hide and seek.

Listening to the precious laughter coming from his Sweet Pea knowing how close they were to losing her.

Seeing the smile on Yani's face when he snuck away to meet up with her in her university parking lot to bring her a surprise lunch.

Hearing Yani's voice singing made-up lyrics in her apartment to an old track his ex Disa had made from one of her d.j. mixes from his M.I.T. days.

Eating oxtails or stew chicken with Yani in her apartment as rain showered around outside as she told him stories about her life as a young girl being wild with Twyla.

He had to stay in the now.

Keep his thoughts away from their past beginning or shooting far ahead into the future when he would be on another plane to his destiny.

###

Klaue's eyes looked irritated.

Erik stood next to him in the living room of his main house as they stared at the wall viewscreen.

"This Ross prick is stringing me along," Klaue grumbled.

"I don't know why he's trippin'. He has a real sample of vibranium, so he knows we're legit. I smell a setup." Erik said.

"Let's sell to another buyer, fuck the C.I.A.," Linda quipped.

Her impatience at being on the island was wearing thin. Erik suspected it was more than just the waiting around. The island was a playground for the other mercs, they were happy to hang and wait.

Linda was annoyed at him.

Because of Yani.

For someone who prided herself on being the end all to be all, Linda was beginning to act like a jilted Ex with Erik. After drinking with the guys, she tried to tag along with him on one of his late-night runs off the compound but he refused her.

"Sneaking to see the cleaning lady," she said with a bite in her tone.

He didn't confirm or deny what he was doing, but she knew.

"So typical," she tossed at him.

"What's your problem?"

"You men and the low-level shit you settle for—"

"Mind ya business—"

"I thought you were better than that."

Erik jumped in her face.

"Fucking watch your mouth."

"Got a diamond in front of you but you go for the—"

"Understand something-"

"Please-"

"Focus on Klaue and not my dick. Got it?"

"Think I'm concerned about your—"

"You funny. Seems like you worried about someone else's shine being brighter than yours."

"You're not the only man around here you know."

"Then go get you some dick."

He walked past her and she grabbed at his arm. Her legs were shaky and she kept smoothing her hair back the way she did when she was one drink away from being sloppy drunk.

"Killmonger…wait…don't go. Stay here and have a drink with me. Smoke a little herb."

"No time for that."

"I just want to talk with you. We haven't hung out and talked in a long time…like we did in Jo'burg…remember? The guys here are boring."

She slinked up to him, her voice a seductive purring in his ear.

"Not tonight. I gotta go girl."

"That bitch…" she mumbled.

He could've snatched her up by her neck and throttled her. Backhanded the shit out of her for disrespecting Yani, but Linda would like that. Think he was being his usual dominant self and find it a turn on. It would make her come at him harder. He just glared at her. She wasn't worth the trouble. But he didn't want to alienate her and maybe cause her to leave the team. He needed her around. For a little while longer before he cut her loose.

"Tomorrow night. Some pool and good weed," he said, knowing Klaue had plans for them and he could blame the man for when they couldn't chill together. A sly smile painted her lips.

"Alright," she said stepping back from him, "go do your slumming tonight, but I'm holding you to tomorrow."

The fake smile he gave her pleased her and she sauntered away like she had won something.

Staring at her on the couch, her focus was on the work and not him.

"The C.I.A. will pay the most," Klaue said.

"What about…?" Erik stared at Klaue.

"Not those fuckers," Klaue said.

"Hey, the enemy of your enemy," Erik suggested.

"Who are you talking about?" Linda asked.

"H.Y.D.R.A," Klaue spat.

Erik glanced over at Linda.

"Another greedy group trying to take over the world…the usual bullshit. There's always some organization wanting to be the big swinging dick. They just a bit more ruthless," Erik said. Linda's lips puckered up.

"Sell to as many who want to buy, that's what I say. Klaue, is there a time limit you're shooting for? If the C.I.A. is stringing us along, and this H.Y.D.R.A. is sketchy too, who else can buy the vibranium quickly for your asking price?"

"I've got other options, but I need the C.I.A. in my pocket. Things are afoot my friends. I've got some other deals brewing in Eastern Europe, so we'll be busy in Sweden, but I have to have Ross," Klaue said.

"What about Wakanda?"

Erik let his father's homeland settle on the open air. Klaue's eyes regarded his with annoyance.

"We'll get there."

"When?"

"Wakanda is not Angola or South Africa. It's not Nigeria or the Congo. You need to comprehend the amount of pre-planning we have yet to begin in order to get into that place. That country is beyond anything your mind can conceive."

"Then we need to work on it now. We have time. I've made you weapons. I've made you money. I'm ready to move on that place—"

"You don't run this show, Killmonger! I do!"

Linda flinched when Klaue shouted at Erik. Erik stared at the man without backing down.

"You've been running a shitshow the last few weeks—"

A streak of blue heat shot past Erik's head and destroyed a drum fixed on the wall behind him. Klaue's wild eyes ogled Erik, but Erik wasn't fazed by the behavior. Klaue stood with his weaponized arm stretched out.

"That shit won't last forever. Eventually, it will run out of energy and what do you have to replace it? Nothing. Want to try for the drum on the other side? Or maybe the masks hanging above me?"

"Killmonger…don't…" Linda whispered. Her back was pressed harder into the couch. The stench of incinerated wood and ancient goatskin singed their nostrils.

"You know I'm right. Stop fucking around and let's get cracking on Wakanda. I'm ready. You're ready too. We just need to focus on it with the time we have now."

"You're such a brazen bastard, you know that Killmonger? I could blow your head off—"  
"Then do it. Be about it."

"Jesus, Killmonger, don't goad him," Linda hissed, her eyes watching Klaue's arm shut itself down.

"He won't kill me. He needs me. And I need him. Ain't that right, Klaue?"

A smirk dragged across Klaue's mouth.

"I might just kill you after Wakanda. What do you think of that?"

"Not if I kill you first."

Linda stood up.

"Clearly this meeting is adjourned for the night. Ciao, gentlemen."

"Sit down, I was just joking with him," Klaue said walking over to his globe liquor bar.

He poured himself a shot of scotch and poured another for Erik.

"Drink up you smug bastard," he said.

Erik took the drink and gulped it down.

"Only you have the balls to talk to me like that with shit blowing up all around you."

"I'm 'bout that work. Not the bullshit. I came into this game with you to get to Wakanda. Get my hands on a motherlode."

"You'll have it. I promise. But those Wakandans…those savages…you have to be more ruthless and more cunning to outsmart them."

Klaue's eyes swept over Erik's face. He drank down his scotch.

"You're right. We need to go there soon. We start planning once we get to Sweden."

"Bet."

Klaue wandered off to his room in the back. Linda crept over to Erik and he poured her a drink.

"Why do you push him?" she asked.

"Because I can."

"He's unstable when he drinks. You know that. He could've killed you."

"He won't."

"Let's make our money in one piece, okay? Without antagonizing him."

Erik poured more scotch into her glass and his own.

"Chill," he said.

"You chill."

He slapped her on her butt.

Keep her close.

Comfortable.

He let his hand squeeze her ass again as he pushed up on her. He felt her breathy sigh blow on his cheek. He slapped her butt again. Linda punched his arm and he winked at her. She relaxed.

The way he needed her to.

###

He stood in the parking lot waiting for Yani. Right next to her car. He saw her walking toward him.

"Is that a Grand House Ceasar Salad?" she asked.

"With the champagne dressing and cheese biscuits," Erik said.

Yani jumped for joy and ran to him grabbing the large brown bag he carried. She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward an open area where there were benches to sit where she could eat her lunch.

She tucked into her salad wasting no time drowning it with the dressing and smacking her lips over the biscuits. She tried to keep from spilling anything on her steel blue nursing uniform.

"I needed this…Jesus…classes were intense this morning…and I have to tell you about volunteering at the hospital…."

She wolfed down her meal and Erik watched her while eating one of her cheese biscuits. His mood lately had been quiet. Contemplative. They interacted as affectionate best friends and that was hard for her. She knew why he did it. Trying to make their upcoming separation easier for her. But it was doing the opposite.

Once she finished eating, she drank up the soda he brought with her food.

"Tell me about the hospital," he asked.

Yani held the cola can against her chest.

"Oh…the babies…they are so tiny. Dr. Candace has me spend two hours on the preemie ward and I just hold them against my chest. They don't even feel real to me. When I had Sweet Pea, she was so big and plump, even at seven pounds, but these babies…like fragile tiny dolls. So small…but they have the fight to live in them. I held a little boy that squirmed on my chest the whole time I had him, and I could almost see through his skin. Next Saturday I will observe the critical care unit for children again and shadow Dr. Candace's colleague there."

"Which do you like better?"

"Mmm, maybe the critical care unit. I can talk to the children and I like the different ages. There's a lot more to do there because of the different needs. Most of the time in the preemie ward I am sitting and holding the babies quietly."

Her mind went to her morning class and she grew quiet.

"What?" he asked.

"We're doing an Intro to Epidemiology unit in one of my classes and since Sydette was ill and Star passed…I think I'm interested in studying diseases. I've been reading a lot into that, and I think I want to move into that field."

Erik nodded his head encouraging her thoughts.

"I want to work with babies and children so I have to figure out what will make me happy. That virus came through the island so fast and so deadly. A lot of the islands were hit hard and were so unprepared throughout the Caribbean."

She crushed up her soda can and put it inside the brown bag her salad came in.

"Seems like school has you beyond excited."

"I'm having so much fun! My mind is soaking up everything and Dr. Candace has become a great mentor to me."

"Black women uplifting other Black women."

"She is from here, unlike some of the other doctors, so she really understands the needs of our people. You know what she told me last week?"

"What?"

"She thinks I should consider becoming a doctor again. She says I have an affinity for medicine and the smarts to be a doctor. I thought it was too late to dream that big again, but…"

"Hey…Yani…," Erik stroked her back.

Yani wiped her eyes. The unexpected tears surprised her.

"I used to think I was a failure for giving up Uni after getting pregnant. My parents and a lot of my family made me feel like it was too late to have that. But now…to have a doctor tell me to my face that I have what it takes to be like her, another Black woman doctor…mi feel like anything is possible again."

Erik pulled her in for a hug.

"I know you can do it," he whispered in her ear.

"Now I believe it too," she said.

She wiped her eyes again and leaned back from him. Glanced at her wristwatch view screen.

"I need to get to my next class."

Erik took her trash and tossed it in a waste receptacle near the bench. She reached out and touched his hair.

"Getting so full," she said.

"I want to loc it back up again."

"I can do that. Come by tonight?"

"Can't."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Maybe."

"Chez is taking Sweet Pea to his mother's church for a gospel fest. I can do your hair at my place uninterrupted. Nannette will be around, but she always stays in her room watching her tv shows."

Yani didn't want to sound desperate, but she wanted to be alone with him. Even if it was just to do his hair for him. She needed to touch him. She leaned in to kiss him and he accepted her lips. He allowed her to throw her arms around him and she nuzzled her face against his neck. He smelled like expensive aftershave.

"Get back to class," he said pulling away from her.

"Thank you for lunch."

"See ya later, Dr. Galiber."

Yani smiled and he gave her some dimples with his grin.

He kissed her cheek and she walked away from him. Stomach happy. Heart slightly heavy.

"Yani."

She turned to look at him.

"I'll come by tomorrow."

Her face beamed and she had to stop herself from skipping away from him like a little school girl.

The rest of her day sped by fast, her brain filled with facts and ideas and a need to do more personal research on viruses and bacteria and public health policies.

Sydette had a great day at daycare and Yani treated her daughter to ice cream before dinner. Back at their apartment, Yani packed Sydette a little overnight bag to give to Chez. He would take her with him to stay with his mother after the gospel fest. Yani would be able to sleep in an extra hour Thursday morning because Chez would drop Sydette off at daycare for her.

She fell asleep on her couch with her laptop glowing in front of her face with completed homework sent to her teachers and Sydette snoozing right next to her.

###

"What are you doing?"

Erik's voice was curious as he watched Linda standing in the middle of Klaue's living room. He caught her staring at the floor.

"Just admiring the tile. Seems discolored in some places."

"Grout cleaner probably discolored some of it,' he said walking past her.

He opened up the globe liquor bar and poured himself a bourbon on the rocks.

"Want one?" he asked.

"No. Trying to keep this tummy down," she said patting her flat stomach, "been overindulging a little too much. Drying out."

Erik sipped and her eyes dragged over him. She studied him.

"What do you know about Wakanda?" she asked.

The wall view screen popped on when she waved her hand over the power source and a map of Africa filled out his vision. Linda swiped the screen and East Africa came up in sharp 3D relief.

"About as much as you," he said.

Linda glanced behind her to see if Klaue was in earshot.

"It's land-locked. Not really on anyone's radar…"

"And?"

"How does a poor country with no real GNP and an unknown resource it doesn't harness have complicated security monitoring? I can't hack into any computer source around it or inside of it. It has a powerful blackout network that I can't crack. And you know I can get into anything anywhere if given enough time. I've spent two months trying to find a way in. Klaue says that it is a powerful place. I thought he was exaggerating, but now…this is some next level shit, Killmonger. Vibranium is just the tip of the iceberg. Who are these people…for real?"

"The future, Ma. The future."

Linda's eyes regarded him to assess if he were truly serious. He didn't flinch.

"How the hell is our skeleton crew going to go up against that?"

"We're not going to war. Just taking vibranium."

"I didn't sign up for a suicide mission."

"You signed up to make bank. So make bank."

Her eyes were wary.

"Does he still have the Kabul goods?"

Erik stayed silent.

"That's why he has you here for the long term."

"Wakanda is not a suicide mission."

Linda's eyes gazed at the map. She outlined Wakanda with her hand.

"Wakanda is my last big job. After that, I'm out. Retiring," he said.

"You retire? You love this shit. You were made for this shit."

"I'm done after that place. On God."

"On God? Hmmm. You must be serious."

Her eyes flitted about the room before she walked over and made herself a drink.

Erik turned off the view screen and stepped out onto the balcony. Closing his eyes, he listened to the surf down below rush in. The liquor coursing through his veins warmed up his insides as a cool breeze tickled his skin.

Retire.

Right.

The soldier in him had to stay vigilant.

"I'm so ready for Helsingborg," Linda said.

She stood next to him and watched the water.

"You'll miss all of this, won't you?"

"I lived well here," he said.

"Suits you. Sun. Surf. Someone to cater to your needs all day. Cooking your food. Cleaning your housing. La dolce vita."

"Life is sweet here."

He felt her eyes on him, but he concentrated on the view in front of him. His cell vibrated. He ignored it while Linda stood there. The gentle ping on the intercom system notified them all that dinner was ready.

Erik walked with Linda up to the front house and found the other men there already surrounding the dining table and drinking heavily. The energy was festive and relaxed. A change of pace from the last few weeks of tension and shutting down operations in St. Thomas. He watched Leona and Cee Cee place trays of meat and vegetables on the serving tables and the motley crew fixed their plates.

Erik didn't participate in any conversations and ate his food fast. He wanted to get to Yani. He was eager to feel her fingers on his scalp. When dessert was brought out, Erik made his leave.

###

Yani dipped her finger in the fresh loc butter she brought from Twyla's house. It smelled like lemon cookies, and she kept her nose in the jar until Killmonger walked into her apartment. His hair was freshly washed and she had him sit on the floor between her thighs. The heat from his body warmed up her legs. She wore black shorts and made sure her legs were shaved and smoothed in cocoa butter.

She sectioned his hair and massaged the loc butter into his scalp and onto the ends of his strands.

"Smells good," he said.

"How thick you want them?"

"Same as before."

She started at the front of his scalp, palm rolling the soft texture of his hair and clipping the new locs to the side. When she got to the patch of red hair on his scalp, she took her time there and created three locs. One for him, one for his mother, and one for his father. She clipped the birthmark strands and his head turned up to look at her. She bent down and kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes and she moved her lips to his mouth. Her tongue licked the seam of his mouth and his lips parted. The tip of his tongue darted out and touched hers and she sucked on it eagerly and moved her upper body down closer to his. Erik reached up and touched her neck before pushing back and allowing her to continue palm rolling.

His head slumped forward and his breathing was relaxed and deep. His hands reached around her ankles and rubbed her feet as she finished up the back of his head.

"You sleep?" she asked.

"Nah."

"Almost done."

She unclipped his hair and finger-combed the new locs back. She spritzed it with some floral-scented distilled water.

Yani passed him a hand mirror and he stared at her work.

"Looks good."

He pulled a wave cap from his back pocket and she helped place it over his hair. He leaned back into her thighs and rested his face on her right one. He kissed the inner flesh there and she felt a giddy fluttering in her belly.

"Kendall has a show this weekend. A promo party for his new EP. You want to come?"

"When is it?"

"This weekend."

"If I can get away, yeah."

Yani glanced at her cell phone when she saw it light up on the end table. She read the text Chez sent her and cracked up laughing.

"Lookie, Killmonger. Chez says Sweet Pea is trying to play Hide and Seek in the church right now."

She held her phone out to him and he saw the picture Chez sent. Sydette was under a pew.

"Getting her dress all dirty. See what you started," Yani said.

Killmonger grinned and handed her phone back. He checked his watch.

She held onto his shoulders.

"You have to go back?"

"Nah, just checking the time. When is Nannette coming back?"

"I don't know."

She felt nervous. Jumpy. Fearful that he would leave.

Switching channels on her tv, she found a show she liked and moved back into the couch. He moved to sit next to her and she leaned into him. He settled down more and threw his arm around the back of the couch. She lost interest in the show and glanced at his face. He seemed to enjoy what he saw. She stroked his thigh.

"Killmonger…why won't you touch me anymore?"

"I touch you—"

"You know what I mean."

"Told you…surface level."

"I don't want that. I know you think it's to help me get over you. But it won't. I want to be with you… in all ways."

His eyes focused on her chin and not her eyes.

"It hurts me not to be the way we used to. I crave everything about you. Don't you miss me too? Touching me like this?"

She reached out and placed his left hand on her breast. His fingers clutched at the soft cotton of her shirt and the fullness of her.

"Mi still yuh sugah, yeah?"

His breath sped up and he squeezed her breast.

"Yani…"

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had.

"Baby…"

His hands snaked around her waist as she bounced on him.

"Yuh miss me?" she whispered in his ear. Her tongue darted along the shell and the groan from his mouth made her bolder. She pulled off her shirt and let her breasts bounce in his face.

"Shit!"

Erik's eyes watched her tits and she felt the swelling from his dick under her mound. Winding her hips, Yani slowed down her movement.

"Love me?" she asked.

His dick jumped under her and he thrust up.

"Tryna make me cum in my pants again."

Erik stood up and she wrapped her legs around him. He walked them into her bedroom where he released her. They undressed and crawled onto her bed.

His mouth was on her neck when she heard Nanette enter the apartment.

"Yani!"

"I'm in my room studying."

Erik pressed his mouth into her neck to muffle the laugh that bubbled out of him.

"My sister is with me. We have some take out, you want some?" Nannette said.

"No, I'm not hungry…thank you…oooh…"

Yani's hands shot out around Erik's neck. His erection separated her sticky folds and she lost her breath for a moment.

Nanette and her sister moved around in the living room and her daughter ran around in the next room playing with her toys.

Erik lifted up Yani's legs and drilled down into her pussy. They both tried to keep quiet, but Erik's pants were so loud in her ear. She gasped and clutched at his back, clawing his skin, his muscles moving beneath her fingers. The firm scars all over his traps anchored her even though he was making her bed move. The headboard clanked against the wall. Erik reached up and held onto the metal bar headboard, his thighs widening as he shifted above her. His dark brown eyes watched her face as she tried to keep quiet.

"Fuck me…" she gasped.

His eyes narrowed and became more intense.

"Pussy so wet…fuck…I love that sound," he groaned.

Yani didn't know what was more erotic, Erik's facial expressions and soft moans trying to keep quiet, or her own breathy pants. The more they kissed, the tighter her pussy felt surrounding his length.

The loud babble of Nannette and her sister and the banging of toys on the floor in the next room swirled around them. It didn't matter though, she and Erik only heard each other. Yani lifted her legs higher around Erik's waist, wanting him deeper and harder inside of her.

"I'm not pulling out!" Erik groaned in her ear.

He held still and Yani felt his heavy dick pulsing inside her pussy. His cum shot deep inside of her thick, raw, and hot. A sharp cry flew out of Yani's mouth when she felt her orgasm spasm around Erik's rigid length. He kissed her to keep their noise down but his mouth on hers only made her want more.

Erik's cell buzzed. He ignored it until the third buzzing made him pick it up. Yani tucked the bed covers under her neck as she watched him. His face changed from sated bliss to uncertainty.

"What is it?" she asked.

He put the phone on the nightstand and fell back on the bed.

"Killmonger?"

He turned to face her.

"We're moving out."


	25. Woo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yani forces Erik to realize some things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Split this chapter into two. So "Wet Sugar" will end in two more chapters!

"I bet she could never make you cry  
'Cause the scars on your heart are still mine  
Tell me that she couldn't get this sting  
'She can almost be the worst of me'  
Too bad she's just eating off your dreams  
Let me know when you're ready to plea  
Maybe you just need to send for me

Send for me  
Send for me  
Send for me (woo)  
Send for me…"

Rihanna – "Woo"

She allowed him to stay the night with her in the apartment.

With Erik's arms wrapped around her, Yani lightly touched the scars on his chest and the silence in her bedroom wrapped them in a cocoon of denial. Tracing the contours of the keloids with her fingertips, she was aware that each one meant something, and her gut instinct told her it was something bad. Newer ones that he had returned with had healed up, and there wasn't much space left on his front or back to add that much more. Unless he planned on putting new ones down below…

Erik's lips kept brushing against her forehead, kissing her there all through the night. Neither one of them slept well, and when dawn arrived, Yani decided to skip her classes.

She held him all morning, even when he dozed off in a fitful bit of sleep. His heartbeat thumped in her ear and she tried to take in all of his body heat. She had to pee but was afraid to move, not wanting to break the spell of just holding him close. Keeping him with her. Her bladder won out and she slipped out of the room to relieve herself.

She knew he was awake once more when she felt his right hand rubbing on her right butt cheek. He glanced at his watch.

"You shouldn't skip your classes, Yani."

"I can catch up from a classmate…be still…"

She pushed him back down onto her bed when he tried to pull his shirt back on.

"Go to school—"

"Please…just lay down."

She rested her head back on his chest and wiped her eyes with her wrist, hoping no tears dropped on his skin. Erik rubbed her back.

"Don't get behind on schoolwork because of me. I have five days left. Klaue and the others are booked to leave in two. I'm closing down shop for him. We'll have time together. A whole weekend."

He tilted her chin up with his hand.

"I want you to bring Sweet Pea and come to the compound. Just the three of us. When Our Lady's Manor is vacated, I'll send for you. We'll go to Kendall's show, spend a whole day together at the cove, I'll cook you some more gumbo…"

She nodded her head then placed it back on his chest. Her eyes were blurry from the water threatening to fall again from her lids and Erik wiped them away. Her lips kissed the center of his chest and she crawled on top of him and stared at his face. His eyes were soft-looking and she touched his lips. He lifted her up and kissed her, held her neck and lower back and allowed his mouth to kiss away the pain she felt. She pushed back on the future and clung desperately to every second he touched her.

Erik rolled her over onto her back and licked down the side of her neck. Her skin tingled then burned for him. Turning her head to the side, his mouth latched onto the back of her neck. He pressed gentle kisses there and she turned all the way over, allowing him to kiss his way down her spine until his tongue dipped into the tiny indentations on her lower back.

"Killmonger…"

Her sighs urged him on and he nipped at her ass cheeks with his teeth and then dragged his tongue down her left thigh until he reached her ankles. He did the same to her right ass cheek and leg.

She glanced back at him.

"What are yuh doin' ?"

She watched him kiss back up her side until she felt the hairs of his beard tickle her neck again.

"Tasting you all over," he said.

She turned over and he suckled her left collar bone.

"What do I taste like?"

"Whatchu think? Sugar."

"Yeah?"

"Mmmhmm, especially down here…"

His tongue swirled on her flesh as it passed between her breasts and down to her belly button. She widened her thighs when he reached her clit.

"So sweet…" he sighed as the warmth of his breath made her shiver.

Her eyes rolled back when the hot wetness of his thick tongue slathered her inner labia with saliva and hums from his throat.

"You get so wet for me…so fast girl…"

His fingers slid up and played with her nipples as he took care of business down below.

"Killmonger—"

"Pussy jumpin'…"

Yani felt the pulsing in her center controlled by his voice. It was no different than when he used to call her on the phone and make her play with herself while he had to sit and listen to Klaue talk all day. She tried to imagine him sitting in a meeting with Klaue, an earbud stuck in his ear as he heard her playing in her pussy. Such a nasty man. She gazed down at her folds and saw her body obeying him and only him.

He pinched her nipples hard.

"Cum in my mouth."

"Ooh…"

His full lips smothered her vulva and she released on command, her body arching up from the bed as she grabbed for his hair. He licked up everything she gave and when she looked down at him, his lips and beard glistened.

"Open that pussy up for me."

Slick fingers peeled back her drenched folds and Erik lifted up to his knees. He stroked his erection and she watched his face contort in ecstasy.

"Got me so hard…'bout to make a mess…"

Yani felt the twitching in her pussy again. Erik jammed his left fist on the bed against her waist as he shifted forward and aimed the tip of his dick near her opening. A copious amount of clear fluid dribbled out from his slit. She knew what was next.

"Fuck…look what you makin' me do bitch—"

"Hmmmph…"

Erik's body jerked hard.

"…big mess…"

"…get your pussy…"

"….bitch…"

"…yours…"

"Yani! Fuck!"

Erik's ejaculate soaked the opening of her pussy and covered her mound in a heavy cream that dripped a copious amount onto the sheet.

"Turn over," he demanded.

She did and Erik straddled her thighs, placing his length between her ass cheeks. He shifted his body forward and his chest pressed into her back while he humped her. She loved feeling his full weight on her.

His left hand circled around her throat while his beard scratched against the right side of her face.

"Open your legs."

The harsh whisper in her ear made her gasp. Spreading her thighs, Yani panted into the sheets as Erik adjusted his erection with his right hand. Entering her slowly and going deep, Erik brought fresh tears to her eyes while squeezing her throat. The slight pressure he gave her neck made her insides clench. Not too hard…not too soft…just enough to make her woozy.

"Don't move…dassit…dassit girl. You ain't gotta do nothing but take this dick. Hear me?"

Yani gasped when the deep strokes he gave her went slower.

"Fuck…listen to that pussy…"

Erik's tongue kissed the back of her neck and his lips stayed there a he rocked into her. Each lust-laden stroke was drawn out as he made sure his balls slammed against her clit and rested there just long enough to tease her swollen bud. Wet squelching noises punctuated each stroke and Yani screamed into her pillow.

"Oh, shit…oh shit…Yani…gripping my dick like that…don't stop…keep doing that…oh shit."

His fingers tightened around her neck even more and she grabbed the metal rods of her headboard with both hands.

"…ass got me fucked up…shit…"

Erik pulled out and rested his dick between her cheeks again.

"…fuck I'm cumming…"

Hot spurts coated her back and she rested her head on her pillow as he rubbed her behind, squeezing her cheeks and still stroking his dick up and down her backside. Heavy exhales left his mouth until flopped down next to her. Her eyes turned to look between his legs. He was finally flaccid.

Erik stroked her back and played with his cum, rubbing into her skin. He loved seeing her covered in his essence. Any chance he got, he made sure to smear it all over her body. Marking her.

He checked his watch again. A heaviness settled around him once more. He kissed her with slow wet satisfaction until his watch alarm went off. She closed her eyes and her lips pouted heavily.

"Gotta dip, baby…hey, don't make that face."

Pushing her forehead into her pillow, Yani waved her hand at him.

"Go on, man."

"Gimme another kiss."

She leaned over and licked his lips before giving him what he wanted.

"Make sure you go to class this afternoon. Send me a picture that you are there."

"I don't have to go if I don't want—"

SLAP!

Erik's hand stung as it smacked her right ass cheek.

"I'm not playing. Give baby girl a kiss for me later."

Yani reached down and rubbed her butt.

"Fine."

He left her room discreetly and Yani padded to the bathroom nude. It was too late to act like Nannette didn't hear them when she returned from dropping off her daughter earlier.

Showering for a long time, she tried to give any lingering thoughts about him leaving to the hot water Gods as she cleaned herself thoroughly. Throwing on her favorite robe, she sauntered into the living room.

"No school today?" Nannette asked.

"I'm going this afternoon."

"Busy?"

The smirk on Nannette's face made Yani snicker. She sat down next to her roommate on the couch.

"He won't stay over again. That was just a one-time thing. He's leaving the island for good."

Nannette's eyes looked concerned.

"What happened?"

"His job."

"You two…?"

"I have school. He has his career. It can't work…not right now."

"So there's a chance—"

"Let's go to the movies tonight. I can have Anika watch the girls and you and I can have dinner and a movie after my classes today. We deserve some fun. My treat."

The words came out perky, but Nannette saw Yani's obvious lip tremble and she reached over and patted her thigh.

"That sounds like fun. We do deserve a girl's night together."

"It's a date."

Yani jumped up from the couch before she broke down all the way.

###

The compound security system was Erik's forte.

He knew every inch of the place because of Yani and Leona.

Once the others left, he would recalibrate everything under his control. He wanted Yani and Sydette to have paradise once more. He would give it to them with a high degree of privacy.

Time was now spent being under Klaue's beck and call. They jettisoned mercs they would no longer use, and Erik learned a lot about Klaue's inner circle. Had the man took a different path in life, he would've made an effective neutral diplomat. He was also loyal to no one but himself…and Erik.

Crazy.

This man that Erik would kill once he was on his way to Wakanda had a soft spot for his unknown secret enemy. He entrusted Erik with security codes to his private stash/safe houses around the world. Important decisions were bounced off of Erik first before Klaue brought it to the other men. There was a high level of respect that Klaue had for him that he was not afraid to show in front of the others.

Erik often wondered: Did he have the same relationship with his father before he turned on him?

He could easily see why his Baba used Klaue. The man had connections to people and places that shouldn't be possible. This filthy uncouth little man could talk his way around the fucking world. Could reach out and take an audience with friend and foe of any country.

Erik knew his own father had an arrogance and pride of association with people, so it must've been difficult for him to be in Klaue's presence for any length of time. N'Jobu Udaku didn't suffer fools, and from what Erik could decipher from his father's journals, Klaue was meant to be disposed of after they took vibranium out of the country. Something went awry, something made Klaue turn against his father and bomb a bunch of Wakandans to cover his tracks. Erik took great care in covering his own tracks, acquiescing to Klaue when it was beneficial to him and his agenda to keep the man focused. What did his father do or say that let Klaue know he was in danger?

"Let's call it a day, mate," Klaue said, rubbing his eyes as he shut down a digital 3D map of Busan, South Korea. It was four in the morning and Klaue had them up for over twenty hours.

Erik suggested that any exchange of goods should happen in Busan if Klaue could swing it. Klaue had a friend of a friend with connections to a place that had no problem allowing illicit deals to occur in the open. Klaue liked the idea. It wasn't Europe or Africa.

Erik and Klaue heard the security system announce Linda's presence. She walked in wearing clothes she had left in the previous day. A cat with a canary in its mouth look was plastered on her face. Erik knew that look well. She had been dicked down properly outside of the compound.

"Good morning, Ms. Chambers," Klaue teased.

"Good night," she said blowing them both kisses and traipsing toward her room.

Erik walked out onto the balcony, his eyes seeking the comfort of the Caribbean Sea.

Find a sizeable chunk of vibranium. Get it to Ross and the C.I.A. Let Klaue get his currency and then take him out once they entered East African territory.

He rubbed the side of his hip. He had enough smooth skin there to place about five to six more body counts.

Erik made arrangements to visit all of his close remaining family members. That meant trips to Oakland, D.C., Martha's Vineyard, and Sao Paulo. A final tour before Wakanda and vengeance…

No. Not vengeance.

Justice.

Erik made plans in his head to study Busan more. Coordinate charting a private plane to get in and out of South Korea quickly. The C.I.A. would be on high alert with an exchange of vibranium on the line. Several contingency plans would have to be made if their cover was blown. A four-person team could do a lot by being efficient, but they'd have to know the lay of the land intimately. Erik's Korean was rusty, but his childhood friend Walter could help out with that. An extended stay in Oakland and visit's to Walter's grandmother would have him up to speed in no time. His ear for languages was uncanny, and Walter's grandmother was crazy about him. She'd be ecstatic to speak in her native tongue with him. He'd have to do some self-study to capture the dialects near Busan for nuance and slang.

"How is Yani?"

Erik was startled to hear Klaue ask about her. The man stood and watched the sea with him.

"I hear things, Killmonger."

"Like what?"

Erik's face turned to stone as he watched Klaue's face.

"Don't get hostile, mate. I know you have feelings for her. That whole severance package ruse gave you away. I'm going to have a barbecue tomorrow night for the crew. A farewell to the island gathering. I'll invite her. Think of it as a present for you. Another reward for work well done here."

The fuck?

Talking about Yani like she was some slave girl he could pass around as he saw fit? Erik's left fist clenched and he counted down from fifty to zero in his head hoping he wouldn't be impulsive and reach for the Glock strapped to his thigh. The itch to blast the man where he stood was strong.

"Do what you want."

"It's what you want. Hell, she can stay the night if you want."

"Why?"

Klaue shrugged.

"Why not?"

It was tempting. Having her next to him there and not having to sneak off. Having her in their bed again.

He turned to look at the sea again. His eyes were wistful. The yearning to stay so strong in his bones.

All he had to do was step away…

###

He's not happy to have her around the compound.

Yani eats from a paper plate while sitting on a deck chair near the pool. Klaue mans the barbecue grill there and the rest of the mercs eat, talk and drink. Leona sits next to Yani with her own plate.

Shipley controls the music and loud 90's rap plays. Erik eats from his plate as he pretends to conversate with Limbano. Linda drinks beer and laughs hard at whatever Neal and the other mercs are talking about.

Erik tries his best not to stare at Yani, but he can't help himself. Life comes at him faster now, and he knows these are the last days he will be near her and it stresses him.

"Here, have some more shrimp," Klaue says, piling two wood skewers on his plate.

Yani's eyes catch his and she smiles at him. He accepts the love he sees there but doesn't smile back. He doesn't want the others to see how he really feels about her.

Cee Cee walks down to the pool area carrying more beer and a full bottle of rum and Shipley takes the rum and heads to the minibar.

"Killmonger!"

Limbano waves at him with Linda.

"We're going down to the gun range. Trying out the new Glocks."

Erik leaves his plate on a pool deck table and follows them. Passing by Yani, her eyes looked worried.

"Yani, come with?" Linda asked.

Erik stares at Linda and then back at Yani.

"You always watch us down there. Come see it up close," Linda cajoled.

"No thank you, I'm just going to relax—"

"Go on down. I need to speak with your Aunt privately," Klaue said.

Yani's eyes flicked over to her Aunt and cousin before they rest on Erik's face again. Linda strolled over and grabbed Yani's hand.

"I'll show you how to shoot," Linda said.

"I know how to," Yani answered.

Linda stopped and looked her over.

"Really?"

Yani nodded.

"This should be fun then," Linda said looking at Erik when she said it.

Yani followed them down to the range and Erik felt his body get tense.

Everyone put on protective eyewear and earplugs. Erik watched Shipley unlock a gun crate full of the new Glocks Klaue brought to the island.

The mercs took turns shooting and Erik cradled a Glock in his hand waiting his turn.

"These are better than the Kabul ones," Erik told Limbano.

"New manufacturer."

"You want next?" Linda asked Yani who stood behind everyone.

Erik knew she was still nervous around guns, and it didn't help there were so many weapons being waved around. Linda was also acting a little too sweet with Yani, treating her like a real guest. Erik didn't trust her.

"No. You can go," Yani said.

Erik saw Neal looking Yani over. She wore some plain jeans and a t-shirt, but Neal's eyes danced over her body in an obvious way.

Linda took her place and fired off an impressive round into her target. The others commented on her accuracy and she cheesed really hard in front of Erik as the accolades made her head swell.

"Your turn," Linda said to Yani.

Erik handed Yani the weapon she would fire and went over the precautions with her again. He could see Linda smirking as she slipped her weapon into her holster.

Yani took her position and Erik could feel the others watching with amusement in their eyes. There were a few snickers when Yani took deep breaths from nervousness.

"If it's too much for you, you don't have to shoot…" Linda said.

Yani looked back at her.

"It's not too much," she said.

Erik held his breath, but he didn't need to. Yani popped off some accurate shots into her target and it wiped the smile right off of Linda's face.

"Damn, she's almost as good as you, Shipley," Limbano teased.

"Lucky shot—"

Yani shot up the targets of the others. Moving slowly across the range her accuracy got better and when she turned to look at them while changing the magazine with precision, no one said anything.

"Not bad, huh?" Yani said.

The men laughed. Linda didn't.

"Had us fooled," Linda said.

Yani handed the Glock back to Erik.

"How did you learn to shoot like that?" Linda asked.

Yani's eyes darted to Erik and Linda's face soured.

"Had a good teacher," Yani said. Her arm slinked around Erik's and he felt all the eyes of the mercs on them. Bad move.

Yani reached up and cradled Erik's face before kissing his lips.

"There it is," Shipley said.

"Ribs are ready!" Cee Cee called to them all from above the gun range. The others moved to finish eating, and Linda was the last to stroll back up after putting away her weapon. Erik stayed behind with Yani.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't care anymore," Yani said squeezing his arm, "fuck her too."

"Getting bold, girl."

"I'm staying the night too," she said.

"Nah. We not doing that—"

"Klaue said I could stay. I'm staying. And we fucking too."

Yani stepped away from him.

"Wait a minute—"

"I want some ribs. I want Klaue to serve it to me."

"We can go to a hotel."

"No. I want to be in our bed. I want you to make love to me and I want that bitch to hear us."

What the fuck was happening?

"Where is this coming from?"

"I'm stealing every moment I can with you, and I don't care if they make fun of us for being together."

"I'd rather go to a hotel."

"I'm going to give you some good pussy in our bed."

Erik reached out to grab her hand and pulled her close.

"Talking all nasty. Girl whatchu—"

Her hands pulled his head down to her and her mouth smothered his.

"Yani, shit…"

He tried pulling back from her, his eyes sweeping up to where the mercs had dispersed. He saw Linda looking down at them.

Yani turned to look and saw Linda herself.

"Mind yuh business," Yani called up.

Linda walked away and Yani laughed at her.

"She wahn mi dick, but she can't have it."

Yani groped between his legs and Erik couldn't believe how brazen she was. It was turning him on.

"You tryna get into it now?" he teased rubbing her ass with his hands.

"We can do it right here. I don't care."

"You wildin', Ma. I like it though."

"I love you, Killmonger."

Her arms wrapped around his neck and he lifted her up.

"I'll always love you. Know that," he said.

She nodded and he kissed her. Soft at first and then he couldn't help himself. His tongue rolled out and she joined hers with his. Slow wide-open mouth licks that had their heads twisting side to side every few seconds. Yani's lips went to his neck and Erik groaned when he felt her teeth bite him and then suck hard on the skin. Her head pulled back from him and her eyes were hungry.

"I wahn suck yuh dick."

The purring in her throat made Erik moan out loud. He dropped her to her feet and adjusted his dick in his pants. Looking around he dragged her to a spot he knew that cameras wouldn't see them.

Yani dropped to her knees and pulled up her shirt so he could see her breasts. Her fingers undid her bra and when her tits were free, Erik unfastened his pants and let them drop to his knees. Yani cupped her breasts with her hands and Erik pinched her nipples.

"Stick out your tongue," he demanded.

She barely had her mouth open before he was stuffing his length down her throat.

"This what you want?"

Yani choked on his dick and her watery eyes were determined to keep his thickness in her mouth. He packed her throat tight and she fondled his balls.

"What if Linda comes back down here? You want her to see you like this?"

Yani groaned on his dick and Erik felt his balls throb and jump.

Her wet tongue ran down his length on both sides before she rested that sweet mouth on the spongey head.

"Titties all out…bitch…you want me to cum on your face?"

A loud popping sound occurred when she released his dick from her mouth. Saliva ran down her chin.  
"Cum on my face…" she whispered. Her breathy voice had him in a daze.

"That's what you deserve," he said grabbing hold of his erection and pumping his fist around it.

His eyes shot up to check for anyone watching, and he moved closer to her so his dick was right next to her face.

"You deserve all this," he said, "look at me…Yani…look at me."

Her big eyes pleading for his release made his cum hard on her face. He milked his dick until her face dripped with hot ejaculate. His jizz dropped onto her breasts and she smeared it all over her nipples the way he liked her to.

"Mi wahn more, Daddy," she hissed at him.

"Fuck, girl."

Erik fixed his pants and reached down pulling her to her feet. He dragged her down to Klaue's main house, her tits still out in the open as they slipped past security cams. He had her fully naked and bent over his bed, his dick plunging in and out of her while he choked her the fuck out.

"Getting fucking bold like that…you want this dick bad. You 'gon get it, bitch."

Yani threw that sugar-sweet pussy back on him and he stuck his thumb in her ass while choking her harder.

"Pussy 'gon be sore when I get done," he shouted.

He shoved her head down onto the bed and Yani arched her back so that her ass clapped on him.

"Fuck!" he shouted when he felt his nuts tighten, "turn over!"

He pulled out and Yani scrambled onto her back. He sprayed semen all over her chest and stomach, his yelling loud enough to surprise himself.

He dragged his eyes all over her body while she squeezed her tits for him.

"Fuck me again," she commanded.

"Damn…Yani…let a nigga recuperate."

She laughed and closed her legs. Sitting up she reached out and stroked the keloids on his stomach.

"Mi gwine wear yuh out, man," she said.

He closed his eyes savoring the tone of her voice.

She was his. This sweet island girl with the baby that made him fall in love with this life.

Erik sat next to her on the bed.

"Yani…what if…what if I decide—"

"Killmonger, you better get these ribs before they disappear."

Shipley's voice was perverse and loud over the intercom system.

"We should eat. Get nourished before we go at it again," Yani said jumping off the bed.

Erik watched her run into his bathroom to shower and he sat on his bed thinking of what he was about to tell her. His mind was filled with doubts and jumbled thoughts, but he wanted to talk to her about staying. Giving up the life. But in that split second of Shipley disrupting his words, Erik decided not to say anything. He was delirious with the sex and his mouth was only going to say something in the heat of the moment that he couldn't back up once he really thought it through once his hormones cooled off.

Yani walked out with a towel wrapped around her.

"I'll wait for you to clean up," she said plopping back on the bed.

Erik plodded over to the shower.

"What were you saying before Shipley called you?"

"Um, nothing important. Just…should I dress up for Kendall's thing?"

"If you want to."

"We should. Let's show out. Wear that white dress again—"

"I have something in mind I think you'll like better."

"Showing ass?"

"Maybe."

He heard her laugh and it was the most precious thing to him at that moment.

###

Yani went to grab a bottled water from the middle house when Linda confronted her.

"What were you yelling at me down at the gun range?"

Linda was taller than Yani and tried to use her height to intimidate her. Yani didn't back down. She held the water in her hand and glared at the woman.

"I told yuh to mind yuh business."

"Just cuz he fucks you doesn't mean you're special to him."

"Yuh talkin' from experience?" Yani asked.

"Killmonger and I have a relationship you would never understand—"

"Relationship? Tuh. He fucked you one time—"

"Is that what he told you? To spare your little feelings? You are so naïve. Doesn't matter. He's leaving with me and you won't see him again once we bounce off this tiresome island. Enjoy what you can get."

The smirk on Yani's face faltered.

Linda looked her up and down.

"You're lying. He's not sleeping with you."

"Believe what you want. Like I said, get what you can get."

Yani refused to leave the room. That was probably what Linda wanted her to do. Go running off into the night and leaving Erik behind for her to pester.

"I'm getting a lot—"

"Thots usually do—"

Yani laughed with bitterness.

"What do you get out of doing this? Alla we can see you're pretty, can have anyone yuh want. Who am I to yuh, gyal? Compettition? Mi the first woman tuh block yuh? If him want yuh pum pum, him be in yuh bed, not mine—"

Linda pushed up on her and poked her finger in Yani's face.

"You are trash—"

"Him no wahn yuh. Let him go."

Yani's hand slapped Linda's finger away and Linda knocked the water bottle out of Yani's hand.

"For real? Yuh wahn do this in Klaue's house, bitch?"

Yani stepped back, her fists balled up and ready to knock Linda into Kingdom come. The woman's face was twisted up in an ugly scowl.

"Why are yuh so hateful…?"

Yani took in all of Linda's energy and then it struck her.

She was in love with Killmonger too.

It wasn't petty jealousy or catty girl bullshit. This woman before her had feelings for the man she was in love with too.

But Killmonger loved Yani. And Linda couldn't deal with that.

Yani unclenched her fists.

"I'm sorry he doesn't love you."

"What?!"

"Yuh hate me because of that—"

"Shut the fuck up—"

"I'd be mad at mi too if that man didn't love mi the way he does—"

Yani felt the slap sting her face and her first reaction to jump the woman was thwarted fast when Klaue walked in. Yani grabbed a hold of Linda's shirt and Klaue jumped between them blocking them from one another.

"Stop it!" Klaue yelled, but his face showed amusement.

"Make her leave!' Linda yelled.

Neal walked in and grabbed Yani's hand when she reached down to throw the bottled water in Linda's face.

"Let go of me!" Yani said shaking him off of her.

"What are you two fighting about?" Neal asked, "Is this over Killmonger? Linda, for real?"

Neal laughed out loud.

"Killmonger! Yo man, you got your bitches in here fighting each other!"

Linda rolled her eyes and stepped away from Klaue. Her face was turning pink.

"She's about to get her ass beat," Yani yelled.

"By who? You?!" Linda shouted back.

Yani sucked her teeth and threw the bottle. It hit Linda in the face and she lunged for her. Klaue pushed Linda back.

"Calm yourself, Chambers," Klaue warned.

Erik walked in with Leona and Cee Cee behind him. His eyes went to Yani's immediately.

"Nigga you are the cause of this ruckus," Neale cackled.

Linda stormed out past him and Yani looked around in embarrassment when her Aunt and cousin gave her a look of shame.

"I'm sorry," Yani said to Erik, "she started it and I was 'bout tuh finish it."

"Let's just go outside, eat a little, drink a little. Relax and enjoy this last time together," Klaue said.

"I'm going home," Yani said.

She picked up the bottle she threw and place it on the kitchen counter.

"Thank you for inviting me Mr. Klaue. Have safe travels," Yani said brushing past her Aunt and cousin.

Erik bounded after her.

"What happened?" he asked.

They saw Linda stomping down toward Klaue's main house. Erik followed Yani up to the front of the compound. She stopped in front of her car.

"She's in love with you."

Erik's eyes blinked.

"You didn't know?"

Yani wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"How long have you worked with her? Over a year? You didn't notice anything?"

"She don't love me—"

"Yes. She does. She hates me because you don't love her…or maybe…maybe you do in a way. God, Killmonger…"

"It don't matter."

"It does. You're about to go off and do God knows what with Klaue and she's going to be by your side. In love with you. Willing to do anything for you. I feel sorry for her. I was about to fight that bitch over you. We look so stupid in front of these men."

"I can't help how she feels, Yani."

"That's why I'm leaving. I don't like her, but I'm not going to stay around here trying to hurt someone unintentionally. I wanted to fuck you in that bed just so she could hear us tonight—"

"You still can."

Erik smiled at her and Yani laughed when she really didn't want to. It was all so messy. And sad. If Erik didn't love her, Yani knew she would be miserable and just as hurt as Linda was.

"You don't have to leave."

"I need to. I don't want to be around her. I might fight her if she looks at me wrong again. She needs her ass beat, but her real problem is with you. Not me."

Yani studied Erik's face.

"You don't feel anything for her?"

"She's just a colleague. We fucked—"

"Once?"

"A couple of times over a twelve-hour period. That was it. We get along. Nothing more. Not since you."

"What about when we…separated?"

"We not sleeping together. Can we squash this speculation?"

Erik looked around the area.

"Let's go to a hotel," he said.

Yani stepped close to him and touched his chest.

"No matter what happens with us Killmonger, you need to work out shit with her."

"Why you pushing it, Ma?"

"I looked at her face. I know that look. She's in deep. I don't want her tuh hurt you—"

"Hurt me?"

"She's just like you. A killer."

Erik's face grew tight.

"It's what you all are. It's what's all over your chest and back. Your arms. I don't want you to leave me and have me worrying that she will do something to you. She'll do it too, just to get back at me. I know it."

"Yani…don't say that, don't be worrying about shit like that—"

He tried to hug her.

"You don't give me a choice!"

She threw her hands up.

"Tahir tried to warn me. Even you tried to warn me. But it's the truth. Yuh the bad man on the hill. And I love you. And so does another woman. A bad woman."

"Give me a minute. Lemme grab a change of clothes and we can spend the night away from here together. We can talk—"

"Nothing to talk about. Not us—"

"Yani…I want to be with you tonight. Right now."

Yani gave a big sigh and leaned against her car.

"Go get your stuff, man," she said.

Erik kissed her forehead and jogged away from her. Her cell vibrated and she texted Leona that she was leaving with Erik.

Waiting for him, the time ticked away and she walked back into the compound. The others were still eating and drinking and listening to music and her Aunt watched her make her way down to the main house.

Yani heard them talking before she saw them on the balcony.

Erik was perched next to Linda on the lounger that she and Erik loved when they were alone together. His voice was soft and Linda was close enough to him for their shoulders to touch. It looked serious and intimate.

Yani made her way back up to her car and her Aunt was waiting for her.

"What is going on?" Leona asked.

"Killmonger has to deal with Linda. She has feelings for him and it's just…messy."

"How do you feel about her loving him?"

"I don't like it. But…how could she not? I mean. I love him Auntie. I love him so much and he's leaving me. She'll be with him and I'll never see him again. So I'll always wonder about them being together—"

Her chest heaved and Yani threw her hands over her face.

"Oh, Yani. I wish you could find the right one for once."

"But I did. I just can't keep him. That's not my fault."

Leona hugged her and the smell of her Aunt's lavender lotion and hair grease soothed her. The familiar smells of family.

"I love him too much, Auntie."

"I know. I see it. He loves you too. It's so obvious."

"Hey," Erik said.

Yani pulled back from her Aunt and wiped her eyes.

"You were talking to her?" Yani asked.

Erik's eyes flicked away from looking at Yani directly.

"Yeah."

Leona patted Yani's back.

"Goodnight, Erik," Leona said.

Leona's eyes watched them both.

"Be good to each other," she said walking away from them.

"How did she take it?"

He shrugged.

"Killmonger—"

"I don't want to talk about her. Let's go. I just wanna be with you right now."

He tossed his small duffle bag into her car.

"I'll drive," he said.

She handed him her keys.

He chose a hotel on the other side of the island and she called her parents to tell them she would pick up Sydette in the morning.

Their lovemaking was slow.

Gentle.

Erik's hands touched her everywhere and in every way possible. His lips painted kisses on her skin from her forehead to her toes. He was deliberate. Methodical in a sexy way. His cell rang and when they both looked at his phone on the nightstand, they saw Linda's avatar glowing.

Yani shoved his phone onto the floor and straddled his hips.

She wore him out as she promised.


	26. Take Me With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Yani's time comes to an end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!  
> This series will end in 28 chapters. I don't want to end on an odd number, lol!
> 
> So two more to go!

"Every morning, every evening

Oh love, love, love, love, loving you

I can hear you when you're calling

Oh, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon

Take me with you

Take me with you

You'll break my heart and soul

If you left me behind

Take me with you

Take me with you

Don't want to stay around when you're gone…"

Blundetto Meets Booker Gee—"Take Me With You"

Yani dropped Erik off at the compound after ten in the morning. He stood in front of the compound gate and allowed the retina scan to gain him access onto the property. Meandering down the walkway to the main house, he ran into Jerome who dangled precariously close to the end of a tree branch hanging over the middle house roof. The iguana's eyes were shut tight in a peaceful looking pose, and Erik took a moment to watch the creature snooze in the sunlight.

To think his woman adored that overgrown lizard.

"Jerome."

Erik called the reptile's name and Jerome opened one eye.

"Lazy ass," Erik said.

Jerome closed his eye again and ignored him.

Erik thought about taking a swim in the cove but decided to sit and meditate on the balcony overlooking the sea. Climbing the stairs, he saw Linda sitting on a lounger holding a mug of coffee up to her lips. Dressed in a beach robe with her wet hair jumbled about her head, she turned to look at Erik.

He gave a deep sigh. He was not prepared to see her again.

Their conversation the night before was uncomfortable for him. When Yani told Erik that Linda was in love with him, he scoffed at the idea. Linda? In love with him? She was a woman with a sex drive as high as his, and she often stayed out late sowing her wild oats like him. He knew she liked him, respected him, trusted him…but love?

Thinking on it, he knew she still had the hots for him, but that was because he put that thang on her so long ago and it was only natural that she'd want to have sex with him again if she could. He did enjoy it…for what it was. Just sex. He had no deep affection for her because his heart had already made a connection to Yani.

He should've been stronger, more discerning with where he laid his pipe. Hooking up with Linda had been a flippant mistake on his part. He assumed that she was a confident woman who played the field too. She had fucked him while she had a man and didn't regret it. Allowed Erik to humiliate her boyfriend in another country. He had no clue that her wanting to sleep with him on different occasions was her way of showing love for him. He thought it was just lust and horniness. Boredom from the other mercs and not having access to other men while they were stuck in various places doing the bidding of Klaue. If Yani hadn't been in the picture, he and Linda would probably be fuck buddies as well as colleagues. But love? Nah.

Perhaps her drinking too much all the time was a way for her to cope with his lack of interest in her. She could be hard to read. Perhaps her overconfidence and need to one-up the other mercs was her way of trying to impress him. Make him notice her more. She acted like Yani was beneath her and made fun of him when he came back from trysts with his woman.

To see her so upset in the kitchen of the middle house, her eyes blazing with anger and jealousy, was a sight to behold. It was a complete crack in her façade.

He knew what Yani said was true when he went to get his overnight bag and he found Linda crying on the balcony, her chest heaving and her eyes shiny with tears. He had never seen that woman emotional like that before. Didn't even know her powerful aura could even shed tears. She held her own with the deadly male company, her brilliant mind a joy for him to tangle with during their free time together. Nothing about her was ever soft with him and so he treated her like one of the guys at all times. To see her weeping because of Yani threw him.

"I wish you looked at me the way you look at her."

That's what she said when he tried to slip away with Yani.

He took the plunge and sat next to her.

"I tried to play it cool with you, Killmonger. I thought that's what you liked about me. I thought…I thought we had so much in common. I thought you would see me as something more…"

He let her talk. Tried to be a good listener.

"I didn't know," he finally said.

"You know how to read people so well, but you couldn't see how I felt about you?"

"We work for Klaue. He takes so much energy to keep up with. Maybe I just didn't want to see that. Or even deal with that. I don't feel that way about you. I'm not looking for that right now."

"I'm just one of the guys…"

"Yeah."

"I tried to play it that way for a long time. But those nights together in South Africa…before the raid…shit. As wild as it sounds, those were some of the best nights of my life. Talking under the stars all night. Arguing about shit in front of the fireplace and drinking so much together. Laughing so hard with you. Watching bad movies together. I thought of us as friends and then I just…wanted more. I should've told you then, but I thought we'd have time here to relive that magic like we had in South Africa. But once I got here, I realized that you wouldn't be with me like that. And then when Neal said you were fucking her…"

She wept and Erik could only sit and listen to her. No words of comfort came to him except sincere apologies for not loving her.

Staring at her on the lounger in the morning light, her eyes looked better. Less red and less puffy.

"Hey," he said. He sat next to her again.

She sipped from her mug.

"Back early," she whispered.

"A lot to do today before y'all head out."

"Yeah. I'm not sure if the Sweden adventure is a good fit for me."

"You quitting the team?"

"Doesn't seem to be a good idea since our misunderstanding."

Her head bowed down and she stared at her coffee mug.

"I acted a fool last night. None of the guys will take me seriously again. They'll look at us like a soap opera."

"It's a four-unit team now. Limbano and Klaue don't care—"

"But I do."

Her eyes regarded him with deadly seriousness.

"I love you. I can't change that, Killmonger. Yani saw through me like an open book and I was so pissed at her. She apologized for the fact that you didn't love me. Ain't that some shit? Apologized to me. That's fucking rich…"

"You're a big girl, Linda. You can work around feelings—"

"I can't. Not when it comes to you. Best to leave the team. Keep the drama at bay."

Erik felt the itch of panic in his belly. They needed Linda. It was too late to vet a new hacker or even a new team member. Tahir wasn't available. None of the other mercs were trustworthy.

"Yani is just a distraction for me."

"Liar."

"I made a mistake mixing business and pleasure with you. That's on me. I've had other women on this island too. You ain't the only one out there getting it in."

"Don't play me, Killmonger. You love that girl—"

"I love fucking her. Pussy too good to turn down. It's there when I want it. Think I'm gonna pass that up? She was just showing off yesterday. Tryna get a rise outta you because you always dog her out. And you fell for it. I got a million things to deal with that are far more important. Like getting this C.I.A. money. Getting into Wakanda so I can ghost this life."

Erik prayed that his words would get through to her.

Linda gazed out at the water.

"You don't see yourself when you're around her."

"The fuck that mean?"

"You glow—"

"Girl, please—"

"You do. Look like a big ole puppy—"

"Shut up."

She laughed.

"You're not a good liar. So stop trying to convince me otherwise."

"When we get to Sweden, you'll see how ridiculous you sound right now. Good pussy will make any nigga glow. You didn't see me shining with you after I hit it?"

Linda stood up.

"Good luck with Wakanda—"

Erik grabbed her arm and pulled her back down next to him. Klaue would rake him over the coals if this woman left them.

"You never said anything to me, Linda. How am I supposed to know your true feelings when you don't say shit? We gotta keep focused on the job at hand. We need you. Don't fuck up a fortune. You smarter than that."

"It's not easy for me. I'm not this person. But here I am."

"Do the job. Make these coins, Ma."

"I can't—"

"Please."

He pulled her into his chest and let his lips nuzzle her neck. Her body shuddered against him.

"I can't even look at you without wanting to cry. And I hate it. Fucking hate it. I'm better than this."

"I know you are."

She pushed back from him and he pulled her even closer.

"I can't force myself to be where you are. Don't hold that against me. It's not fair. I need you. I need your skills. You'll love being a multi-millionaire more than you love me, I promise."

She laughed into his neck.

"Come with me," he pleaded.

He stressed the word "me". Not "us" or "the team". He had to make it about them. Corral her into his control. She was making it hard. Linda had pride and she was so damn stubborn.

He ran his fingers up and down her back. Her robe loosened up and he stuck his hand inside the material so that his hand touched her side. She was naked underneath and her sighs from his touch danced in his ears.

"Killmonger…don't…."

His hand dipped lower and rubbed her hip.

"Don't be stupid girl. I'm 'bout that work. Always have been."

His fingers rested in the cleft of her thigh and hip, dangerously close to dipping down…

Linda pressed her face into his chest, her breath hot on his shirt.

"Okay," she whispered.

Erik's eyes closed with relief.

"We'll have fun in Sweden like we did in South Africa. Maybe you'll open your mouth and talk to me honestly for a change?"

"Whatever," she said pulling her robe tighter together.

He walked a fine line of manipulation. Gave her enough to draw her in, but not enough to commit to anything with her.

"I'm so embarrassed about everything."

"Who cares? Forget it. It's done. We'll be gone from here and it won't matter."

"My feelings won't change."

"That's all you, Ma. I told you my position. You packed up?"

"Yep. Bags in the S.U.V. Separate flight times and airline carriers confirmed."

"Cool."

He stood up.

"I'ma take a nap. See you at departure?"

"Yeah."

She sank back into the lounger and curled her legs under herself. She looked a whole lot better. Relieved.

Erik strolled into his room and after he locked the door he jumped on his bed and covered his face with a pillow. Fuck. So close to losing her over some bullshit. He texted Yani with his cell.

Will contact you soon when everyone is gone.

###

"Dat's mi fuckin' friend, we is trouble!"

Yani was loud and grabbing onto her friend Lesonne's arm as she screeched out words to a group of women who tried to provoke a fight with Yani's other friend Milah. She spilled a little of her rum drink on her white pants as she swayed against her other girlfriends Aisha and Caypri. From the side of her eye, she saw Erik at the bar stirring his glass of brown liquor as he spoke to the male bartender leaning over to listen to him.

Since she didn't have to drive, Yani decided to drink to her heart's content. She was so ready to hear Kendall perform live. The audience was bigger, the venue was bigger, and his popularity had grown to greater heights since his travels to Florida and New York. He had quit his gardening job with Klaue and moved into an apartment with two other rappers, finally getting his very own bed to sleep in. He no longer rode his motorcycle since he now had a new car to tool around in. Nothing too flashy, a two-year-old red Honda S2000. It was enough to make Kendall feel like he had arrived.

The boisterous women who had the nerve to accost Milah for looking at one of them a little too hard peeped Yani's whole crew, including Twyla who arrived on the scene late with her newest boyfriend. They hesitated to go any further with their backchat. Flouncing away with her girls, Yani tossed her empty drink and headed out to the dance floor and joined her cousin Dulan in swinging hips and throwing up party hands. She kept an eye on the bar as Erik was approached by different women. He was engaging but focused on his liquor and his view of the stage where Kendall would perform.

Yani danced with her friends among a group of men who tried to show off for them. Two were from St. Croix and Yani was stuck with a Trini who wanted to talk her ear off asking questions about Kendall. She eased off the floor and stood to the side to watch the action. Tapping her left heel with her arms folded across her chest, she enjoyed the gyrating bodies.

"Booty out here jiggling."

She felt Erik ease behind her, his right hand caressing her waist and pulling her back against him.

"I'm not even dancing, hush."

"It don't take much to make them yams bounce, Ma."

He kissed the side of her face and she reached up and stroked his new locs. She thrust her backside against him and he eased back.

"Nah, you not getting me in trouble right now."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the floor with her and he held his drink above her head with his left hand.

Yani felt up his chest while enjoying the stares of others as Erik let her nails rake up and down his pecs that strained against a white cotton shirt. They both agreed to wear all white and her own form-fitting pants and shirt complemented his outfit. The lights of the club made them glow on the dance floor.

Erik sipped on his drink and watched her bring back old dancehall moves, her butterfly a bit raunchy for the crowd. Her friends swarmed around them making the affair more hyped. The energy in the room was high octane and so ready for good live music. Erik finished his drink, tossed the cup, and moved them deeper into the dance mix.

Her eyes took in Erik's face and the happiness she saw there made her spirit burst. The man could dance his ass off and entwining her fingers with his made her feel possessive of him. When dub mixes came on, she usually left the dance floor, but Erik made her appreciate dancing to the dank sounds, especially when she rubbed up against him and he matched her move for move. Winding on him, he gripped her hips and let the room see how he handled all of her. She noticed a lot of women watching him work her body over with dreamy expressions on their faces. There were a lot of stone faces from the men though.

They touched one another openly as they danced, and several times she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him while they swayed.

"Having fun?" he asked after releasing her lips.

"Mmmhmm."

She shook her hips and he slapped her butt playfully before pulling her close again and lifting her off of her feet to swing her around in another direction.

She couldn't keep her eyes off of him, nor could she stop touching him. His hands rested on her lower back as she gazed up at his face. His eyes darted about taking in the couples on the floor and his dimples flashed whenever she squeezed on his ass. He smelled so good that she constantly nuzzled her face into his neck so that her nose could take in his scent.

"Why you keep licking on me?" he asked.

Her tongue flicked along his neck and he leaned back from her.

"Tickles…" he whispered.

He lowered his mouth to hers and they kissed for the thousandth time that night.

"Hey, Killmonger…"

The woman's breathy voice caught Yani's ear as Erik released his mouth from hers and swiveled his neck to see who was talking to him on the dance floor.

"Still around I see," the woman said.

Yani sized her up.

She was only a few inches taller than Yani, a yellow-brown gyal with cat eyes and wanton lips. The woman danced with her man, but her moves were for Erik. Big titties… way bigger than Yani's…were thrust out for the world to see and her hips were made for men like him. Yani didn't like the way the woman licked her lips at Erik before her eyes fluttered to see what he had on his arm. She recognized Yani but chose to act like she wasn't there.

"Harlee," Erik said.

His tone made Yani's lips scrunch up with annoyance.

He had fucked that woman and it had been good to him.

"Tend to yuh man," Yani said to her with some attitude.

Harlee smiled and Erik pulled Yani closer into him.

"No disrespect, Black Mermaid," Harlee said.

Yani sucked her teeth and Erik slapped her butt.

"Stop being mean," he said.

Harlee moved with her partner further behind some other dancers.

"Her meant disrespect. She didn't have to say one word while I'm here."

"Chill—"

"Waving her titties in yuh face. She letting me know she fucked my man to get mi vex."

"Girl, stop."

"For true, man. But me nuh vex. For real. She rude. Yuh rude! Frog face, bitch!"

Yani felt spittle fly from her lips. Erik only smirked and twirled her around.

"Thought you had taste," she teased.

"She not ugly. Don't tell that lie."

"She not cute."

"You trippin."

"Step your game up. Yuh suck them titties good?"

Dimples. Big pearly white teeth flashed at her.

"Yuh did. That's the only thing cute on her."

Yani was amazed that she could joke about a woman he had sex with, but the way Erik held her let her know it was so long ago and probably a one and done hook up. She just wanted to be petty and he let her.

"You were still being mean to me when I got with her."

She caressed his chest again and he ran his fingers up and down her spine.

The movement on stage let the patrons know it was about to be showtime. Erik clasped Yani's hand and led her back to the bar where the best view was while Yani's friends headed to the left of the stage.

Posted up against the bar counter, Yani leaned into Erik, his hard body supporting her frame. She turned around to hug him a bit and his right hand drifted down to grip her right butt cheek. He rubbed it knowing people were watching, thirsty locals wishing they were in his place and squeezing soft handfuls of the Black mermaid. She tilted her head up and puckered her lips. Erik lowered his head and their lips touched. Yani slipped her tongue in his mouth and felt dizzy tasting cognac. His fingers rested on the cleft of her ass. She tried to keep her tongue in his mouth but his lips traveled up her neck and he nibbled on her earlobe.

"You 'gon take care of Daddy tonight?" he whispered.

"All night," she sighed.

"You 'gon sit that fat pussy on my dick all night?"

Yani's lips quirked and she felt her eyes water. His words were hot in her ear making the nerves tingle from his breath. Erik's hand dropped down and cupped her mound. He didn't care who saw him do it. The tips of his pointer and index finger tapped against the outline of her opening.

"…get you all wet wet. Let Daddy fuck you in your ass?"

"Oomph…Killmonger…"

His fingertips pressed a little too deep into her slit and she felt like she was about to cum in front of everyone. His soft taps along her pussy lips had her wiggling on his hand.

She could feel her clit thumping with his tongue dipping into her ear.

The lights on the stage flashed and the music switched to Kendall's "Fiyahbun". Yani's voice filled the entire club as they heard her sing the chorus. A big grin spread across her lips as she saw Erik giving serious appreciative stank face to the thunderous bass carrying her voice all around everyone. A few patrons stared at her as they sang along with her vocals. Yani twisted around to face the stage as she listened to the new remixed version of the song.

"Baby, you sound wavy as fuck," Erik shouted above the music.

"Queen Mary, ah where you 'gon burn? Queen Mary, ah, where you 'gon burn?"

Yani moved her neck in time to her own voice, impressed with the new version.

"Queens don't vibe, hear me now? With no fuck niggas!"

She felt Erik moving his hips dancing to the song. He gripped her waist and rocked into her as she let her ass cheeks rub against him in time to the music.

"Shit is dope," Erik whispered into her ear.

There was something epic about swaying with her man to her own song. The heat from his mouth on her ear had her turned on all the way. She wanted him to drag her to the car and fuck her in the backseat while listening to her voice in surround sound crooning to him.

The speed of her voice was slowed down in reverb creating a haunting sound as Kendall took to the stage. So much swag. So much confidence. So much command of the stage. Yani felt like his first performance over a year ago where he had an anxiety attack and almost vomited on himself was a fuzzy memory. The young man controlling the stage and audience now was acting like a seasoned professional while her voice backed him.

"Queen Mary…fiyahbun…fiyahbun…fiyahbun…"

Her voice seduced the audience and Yani stood still watching the crowd react to her singing as Kendall rapped a few bars on top of her lyrics. Kendall had asked her to perform live with him, but she wanted this night to be about him.

The last echoes of her voice faded as the live band behind him fired up and played the intro to his latest track. A mash-up of all the sounds they grew up with as children. There was nothing like live musicians feeding into the energy of their vocalist, and Kendall gave them all a taste of his true vocal prowess. He sang the chorus himself and his backup singers, top-shelf beauties who swayed in sync behind him, backed him up smoothly as the funky sounds reached a crescendo.

"Your cousin done come up!" Erik shouted.

"Mmmhmmm, him choice. He ah star now!"

Kendall's set was a glorious triumph and Yani felt so proud of her cousin. She hooted and hollered for him along with everyone else and when he finished, Yani knew for certain he was going to make it big. The charisma and talent and star power were right there in front of everyone.

A new performer took to the stage and Yani clung to Erik's arm as it wrapped around her chest holding her close. The seductive female vocalist put everyone into a sexy state of mind after Kendall's fiery intro and Yani arched her back and thrust her backside against Erik once more.

"Stop teasing'…" he whispered trying to ignore her ass by being still.

The crowd around them was busy holding up cell phones to capture the performers on stage and Yani felt bold bouncing her thickness on him openly.

"Yani—"

His left arm pulled her tighter against him.

Her mouth formed a tight "Oh" expression when his right hand slipped down into her pants, bypassing her panties. She gripped his arm in a panic as his fingers dipped into her slick opening.

"That's what you get for teasing me. I'ma play in this pussy now…"

Yani tried to squirm away from his hold, but he clutched her in a solid embrace, his fingers wiggling against her walls.

"People can see…"

"Think I care?"

Yani's eyes swept to her left. One man around Erik's age was the only person not watching the stage, his horny eyes glued to Erik's fingers turning her out.

Erik's teeth gripped the sensitive tip of her ear. Yani panted, her eyes darting about. Only the stranger to her left was paying attention to their public debauchery.

"A man is watching—"

"Let him."

Her eyes tracked back over to her left and the stranger's lips were pursed, his eyes fully taking in all the pleasure she was receiving. When Erik's fingers flicked her clit, Yani's body jerked back and her mouth flew open again. Her eyes latched onto the stranger's and the illicit connection made her pussy pulse around Erik's fingers. She widened her thighs and Erik went deeper and she moaned much to the stranger's own pleasure at watching her. The man's right hand held a drink, and he let it drop down in front of the clear bulge that poked out in front of his pants. He tried to be sly about it, but Yani could tell he was rubbing himself while watching her get fingered.

Tight circles teased her hard clit and when she felt the uncontrollable release of her orgasm clutching Erik's fingers when he inserted them once more into her gushy slit, the stranger's eyes closed tight.

"Jesus, man…yuh killing me…" she hissed.

Erik pulled his sticky fingers from her pants and grabbed her hand. She straggled behind him as he guided her out of the venue and to Klaue's S.U.V.

Erik opened the back-passenger door of the car and helped her get in. He jumped in after her.

Pulling down his pants and boxers to his ankles, she could see his rock-hard erection waiting for her. She kicked off her heels, pulled off her pants and panties for him and crawled onto his lap.

"Ride this dick."

He held her up by her waist and she lined her wet opening with his tip.

"Fuck yes!" he shouted when she slid down to his balls.

They had the car bouncing with their fucking and Yani couldn't stop squealing when held her still and pounded his dick up into her hard and fast.

"Lemme cum in your pussy—"

"No—"

"Why not…oh shit…pussy wet as fuck…fuck…Yani…I wanna cum in this pussy—"

"Cum in my mouth. Mi wahn see the rest of the show…yuh fill mi pussy up too much…ooh love…right there…I feel it deep…shit…yuh soak my panties up and I'll be a mess all night."

Erik grabbed her throat.

"I'ma bust in this fat pussy—"

Yani pushed on his chest.

"Killmonger…don't—"

"Pussy too good baby…"

He choked her tighter.

"Don't… mi nuh wahn walk around with soggy pants."

Erik burst out laughing and released her throat. She lifted off of his dick while he kept laughing.

"For real, man. Yuh like ah volcano. Cum heavy…then it flows back down."

"You don't like it?"

"I love it… at home."

He kissed her and she stroked his length.

"Too much," she whispered.

His eyes regarded her with humor until her thumb circled around the fat head of his glans.

"Let's go home," he said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Open your mouth."

Yani shifted next to him and put her face down by his tip. She let him tap his dick on her lips before she separated them for him.

He had her slurping on his dick while he cradled her head. She moved to her knees in front of him, head steady bobbing. He hit the back of throat roughly and she released his length to catch her breath and rest her mouth.

"I make too much cum?"

His thumb toyed with her wet lips and Yani nibbled the tips of his fingers before dropping her head back down to his lap.

His eyes burned into hers as she sucked around his frenulum. The tip of her tongue teased his slit. Playing with her nipples through her shirt, Erik closed his eyes.

"You should let me soak them panties…"

She groaned on his dick and he let the back of his head fall on the headrest.

"You know how to take all my cum…lick my balls…"

Her face lowered further and she suckled each nut sack for him.

"Yeah…put those balls all in your mouth…"

She sucked, licked, kissed, and fisted his erection until he lifted her back up and made her ride his dick in reverse. He squeezed her breasts and thrust up into her.

"I just want to hit it a little bit more…fuck this pussy right…get you ready for more later…"

The loud sound of him slapping his body into hers filled the car. She threw her head back and took it, the build-up of a new orgasm tightening the nerves in her clit that was feeling the strong tugs from his pounding. She loved what he was doing to her. She loved the liquor still coursing through her. She loved it so much that it made her mouth reckless.

"You fuck Linda like this?"

He slowed down.

"What…why would you ask…"

Her mind thought of her and Erik on the dance floor together, all the eyes of the other women watching him, watching his tight body rub against her front and back. She liked the longing she saw. All that desire. It was the same look Linda had on her face, and Yani wanted him to remember her pussy that had him begging to cum in it. Linda wanted what she had, and Yani wanted Linda's sex with Killmonger wiped from his mind.

"Answer me."

"Nah."

"Whose pussy yuh wahn cum in?"

His moans thrilled her ears and the hard needy gasps he emitted every few seconds let her know he was desperate to spurt inside of her.

"Yours girl…yours…," he grunted.

She leaned forward and shifted her weight. Erik shouted and slapped her rump.

"Godammit! Bounce on that dick!"

"She nuh give it to yuh like this?"

She slowed down and flexed her walls around him, doing her best to hold his erection as tight as she could.

"Fuck her, Yani…stop talking 'bout—"

"This be yuh pussy forever, hear me? No one love mi like yuh do, man. No one…"

"Yani…"

Erik stroked the back of her neck. She turned around to bounce on him face to face. Her wrists draped around the back of his neck.

"Love me always, Killmonger?"

"Yes."

Wet kisses joined them together even more and she leaned her face against his as he held her tight giving her everything he could in the backseat of the vehicle.

"I'ma cum…lemme cum in you, baby."

Yani sat still and just let her pussy muscles work Erik's thickness.

"I told you I wahn see the show."

"You betta lift up then cuz my balls are tight and I'ma—"

"Hold it—"

"Girl…the fuck…I can't just—"

"I wahn feel your dick all thick and juicy in this pussy—"

"Yani…I'm fuckin' serious…you betta—"

"Big dick…all in your fat pussy—"

Erik's eyes rolled back and he lifted Yani up from his dick. Her labia rested on his length as a hot lava flow of cum shot all over his chest and dripped down to her mound drenching them both.

Erik fell back against the seat gasping and stared down at the semen overflow. He touched his shirt.

"Damn, I messed up my shirt," he said.

Yani glanced down at his lap and lifted up. She felt his semen pooling under her ass. She gave a big sigh and stared back at him.

"Hey, I didn't cum inside you, so don't blame me for what happens outside your pussy."

The smirk on his face made her giggle and slap his chest.

"Guess we're going home after all," he said reaching for his pants.

###

They picked up Sydette from her parents.

Since they had left the club so early, there was no point waiting until morning to get her. Yani held her sleeping daughter in her arms as Erik drove them to the compound. She took a deep breath when they walked into Klaue's main house.

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded.

They were back in their home again.

It was Klaue's property, but only the three of them made the house a real home.

Erik showered first and while he dressed in clean loungers, Sydette woke up and walked out of her room looking for Yani. Erik watched her while Yani showered, and instead of the nasty sex he thought he would have with Yani again, the three of them piled onto the bed together.

Sydette slept between them and Erik just stared at Yani's face as they watched one another. It felt good to have them both back with him.

He had food prepared for their last two days together. The next day would be a cove day and swimming with sunbathing. The following day had even more chill around the house time until he had to fly out. He planned a surprise birthday party for the three of them. He would miss both their birthdays again, so he wanted to have a celebration to end his time there.

Yani's eyes watched him so intensely that he reached out and stroked her cheek. She didn't want to sleep. So afraid he would suddenly disappear probably. They held hands on the bed until Sydette half woke up and crawled onto his chest, her head resting under his neck. Yani tried to pull her back between them but Sweet Pea whined until Erik made Yani leave her alone. Yani stroked her daughter's shoulder until she dozed off herself.

He listened to both of his girls' breathing and tried to stay awake for a long time so he could remember that sound.

He woke up in the middle of the night with Sydette shaking his face.

"I have tuh go bathroom, Baba," she said.

He helped her down from the bed and walked her into her room's bathroom where her potty seat was. The bright lights in the room woke him up fully as he waited for Sydette to finish.

"Make sure you wipe yourself."

She reached for the toilet paper next to the adult toilet and he had to keep himself from chuckling when she did her best to clean herself.

"Throw it in the big toilet," he said.

He helped her wash her hands after flushing the toilet.

"I wahn juice."

He walked with Sydette into the kitchen and found an unopened bottle of apple juice waiting. He poured a little inside a plastic cup and handed it to her.

"More, please," she said holding the cup up to him.

"It'll make you pee again."

"No—"

"Yes, it will."

"I hold it."

"No don't do that. Just a little bit."

He poured just enough for her to get three good sips.

"Thank you," she said handing him the cup.

"You hungry?"

"No."

His eyes took in her small form. He felt a small lump in his throat as he thought about the exact moment he first saw her on his bed fast asleep. No teeth. Tiny curls plastered to her scalp. Chubby belly making her shirt ride up. She could only babble and point back then, but now…

"We all good now?" he said swallowing hard.

Sydette nodded.

He wanted the best for her. If Yani ever married or formed a new relationship with someone, Erik wanted this little girl to know she was loved and would never want for anything. He didn't want Sydette to forget him, but she was so young. Erik tried to think of the many people from his past that his own parents knew and sometimes there were blanks when he tried to go back to when he was two.

Two.

Damn.

Sydette was just nine months when he first stepped on the island. She would be two so soon.

Her face stared up at him, probably wondering why they were still standing in the kitchen.

"Back to bed, Sweet Pea."

Erik guided her to the master bedroom. She fell back to sleep quickly against Yani's arm and Erik got up to go stand out on the bedroom balcony. The roar of the surf sounded loud and he stood there until dawn broke. The hours were winding down too fast for him.

When sunlight struck the room, he turned to see his love wide awake and watching him. Sydette was still asleep. Yani held out her hand to him and he walked back inside. Spooning around her he gave her kisses for over an hour until they both slipped away into the other bedroom to make love. He held her legs with his arms as he balanced her on the edge of the bed. Plunging into her, the only sound they released were soft sighs and the wet suction of her walls gripping and releasing him. She slathered his morning wood with so much frothy slickness that he had to bite his own lips to keep from yelling and waking Sydette. He didn't spill into Yani until they were under the covers spooned together once more, his hips rocking into her backside as he fondled her breasts. He bit her neck during his release and the new mark was deep enough to stay for a few days. A harsh shout escaped Yani's lips when he sank deeper to drown her with all of his seed.

A loud "Fuck!" jumped from his mouth and he pushed his face into her shoulder to laugh. He could never be totally quiet with her. It was impossible.

Sydette came looking for them and luckily, they were under the covers and already finished when she found them huddled together.

"Waffles?" Sydette asked.

"I guess I'm making waffles for breakfast," he said.

###

He had gumbo simmering on the stove early in a large crockpot and made them cranberry chicken sandwiches and salads for their time spent on the beach at the cove. Yani was relaxed on a beach chair and deep into a new medical journal on global pandemics while Erik built sandcastles with Sydette and dipped in and out of the water when the mood struck him.

They ate at their leisure until the sun was high overhead.

"I'm so full," Yani said rubbing her belly, "I won't have room for gumbo."

Sydette was tipped over on a blanket fast asleep, her fingers still clutching a pink plastic shovel.

"Here, put this over her."

Yani unwrapped a rayon beach cover she wore over her waist and Erik draped it over Sydette to keep her skin from burning.

"I should move her to the shade—"

"She's fine. It's not too hot right now. Give yourself a break."

Yani stood up and stretched. Her eyes surveyed the water and Erik watched her take off her blue bikini and wade in. She dove under a lazy wave and floated on her back. Her deep brown body drifted away from shore. He felt that automatic pull to go to her. Eyes checking for Sydette, Erik stood from the blanket they shared and followed Yani out into the water. He circled her and she tread in place.

"Sneaky face," she said.

He splashed water on her and she splashed back.

He ducked under and grabbed her legs pulling her down.

Rising back to the surface together, Yani wiped droplets from her face. They moved closer to shore until he could feel sand under his feet. The aura around her face had him entranced. Without make-up she was a natural beauty, her youth so apparent to him. A decade older he wondered how he would've been with her had he been in his twenties again. That time in his life was wild. Certain women from his past came to his mind and he was so glad that this woman swimming before him came at a time when he could really appreciate her. He broke a lot of hearts, but he could always say that he was honest with the women he hurt. So many tried to scoop him up. Lock him down. Domesticate him. He was a dog. A good dog. But still a dog. He may have run all through Yani and felt no guilt when he stepped. That's just how it was. His Uncle Bakari told him he had his father's nature. His Aunt Serah concurred whole-heartedly.

Maturity brought reflection. Wisdom.

He was old enough finally to have someone like Yani for the short time he did. And it was worth it. She made him remember his heart again. Made him feel once more. He was losing that side of himself through anxiety. Depression. Killing. All the anger he held deep inside.

"I like it when you smile at me," he said.

"I always smile at you."

"Not that first time I came here. You yelled at me."

"This is all my territory. Can't have some strange man out here."

He imitated her voice in a teasing high-pitched whine.

"Hey! You out there! What are you doin' here?"

Yani splashed water on him.

"I didn't say it like that!"

"Yes, you did! Gave me stank face and everything! Hand on your hip. Sucking your teeth. Pointing your finger at me—"

"Yuh lie, man!"

Her soft laughter warmed his spirit.

His Black mermaid.

Yemanja.

"The second time I saw you…you were naked and the water fell from you like… jewels. I walked away from you…"

Yani wiped seawater from his cheeks. He kissed her hand.

"My father…my Baba…he said the first time he saw my mother he knew she was his life…"

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her and floated for them.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?

Erik looked away from her bright eyes.

"This chance…"

A wave pushed them and Yani let go of him. They tumbled closer to shore. Water splashed in her eyes and she turned away. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Erik kissed the back of her neck. Tracing his fingers down her shoulders, he cupped her breasts and circled her tips with his index fingers. Yani turned suddenly and jumped on him, knocking him back into the water. He felt the drag of the tide sucking sand back under his feet and he reached out for her. Lifting her high in the air, he tossed her out toward the sea and the big splash blew back on his face.

"Mama! I wahn play!"

Erik saw Sydette bouncing on her feet, the water licking her toes at the shore.

"Come out here, Sweet Pea," he said.

"Cold!"

"It's not that cold," Yani yelled.

Sydette hopped on one foot and then the other. She was so cute in her little blue bikini.

"Come get me!"

"Swim out here," Yani called.

Sydette hopped up and down.

"Baba! Get me!"

Yani grabbed his arm when she saw Erik moving toward her.

"Let her swim," Yani cajoled.

"Baba…"

Erik was torn. Sydette's hands were spread out toward him. They heard the whine in her voice and watched her stomp her feet with annoyance.

"Baby girl, swim to us. I'll meet you halfway, okay?"

Erik waved her toward him.

Sydette took a tentative step forward and tested the water again with her right foot.

"Cold…"

"Be a big girl, Sweet Pea. Show me you can do it."

It was obvious to her that no one was coming, so Sydette ran really fast toward them.

"Ow…ow…ow!" she huffed out as if the cool water was really hurting her.

A small wave pushed her back and she went under only to pop back up dog-paddling toward them. Erik stepped toward her, keeping his promise and moving halfway to her. Her body was buoyed up by a new wave and he reached out his right hand.

"A little further, Sweet Pea," he encouraged.

The closer she got, the more determined her face was until she reached out to grab his hand.

"There ya go! Big girl!"

Erik held her against his chest as she wiped her face.

"I did it, Mama!"

"Yeah yuh did!"

Yani kissed her forehead and Sydette jumped from Erik's arms to hers.

They played in the water together until rain fell upon them. Sydette looked up toward the sky and stuck out her tongue to taste the rainwater.

"Well, at least we were able to get a few hours down here," Yani said as she gathered up her bikini.

They packed up their lunch basket and towels. Erik carried their beach chairs and once more found himself trailing Yani and Sydette. Yani bent down to adjust the bikini top that Sydette wore that matched her own.

"Queen Mary what yuh bun…" Sydette sang.

Yani glanced back at Erik with a big grin on her face.

"Who taught you that, Sweet Pea?" Erik asked.

"Auntie Twyla."

"No bad words I hope," Yani said to him.

Taking shelter from the rain in the main house, Erik made tea while Yani cleaned up Sydette.

"Are you yawning?" Erik asked when Yani padded into the living room wearing an orange baby doll dress.

"Water made us sleepy. I'm going to lay down with her. Want to come?"

"Y'all rest. I'm gonna chill a minute. Check on this gumbo. Take a nap with the baby. I'll wake you up later. Okay?"

"Not too late," she said.

Yani kissed his nose with a loud smooch and sashayed back to the master bedroom.

Erik checked their food and debated about making cornbread. He baked a small cake for their birthday celebration and let it cool on the island counter.

His personal cell rang and he saw Marisol's avatar. Padding back into the living room, he closed the hallway door that led to the bedrooms. He accepted Marisol's call on the viewscreen and lowered the volume.

"Yo, what it do cuz?"

Marisol's eyes didn't look playful like they normally did. In fact, they looked tense.

"JaJa."

The Portuguese accent on his family nickname let him know no English was going to be used.

"What is it?"

"Change your mind," she said.

Marisol's face loomed large on the screen. She was in her apartment alone.

"Don't start—"

"I'm begging you—"

"I'll call you when I get to my next spot—"

"You make me carry this burden. I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want you out there doing that shit anymore."

"Lower your voice."

"Don't tell me to lower my voice, JaJa."

She burst into tears and Erik stood up from the couch and moved in front of the viewscreen.

"Marisol—"

"Grandpa Dante told me that you are planning visits to everyone soon. That some kind of Tour of Duty?"

"I visited you and Aunt Serah back in December—"

"He said everyone, JaJa. Like a farewell tour. You're going there now, aren't you?"

"I'll talk to you later—"

"Don't you hang up on me!"

Her shriek was more explosive with her face so large in front of him.

"Killmonger…"

Yani stood in the open hallway door. Her eyes were wide staring up at Marisol's crying face.

"Go back to bed, baby. I'll get you in a few minutes. I need some privacy right now—"

"You're Yani, right?"

Marisol's English was good, but when she was stressed or excited, her accent came out thick.

"Yes."

Yani stepped further into the room.

Marisol's eyes gazed at Yani with compassion.

"Yani, I said go back into the bedroom—"

The rumble in his voice made Marisol's eyes focus hard on Yani.

"Yani, talk to him. Convince him to stay there…with you. Please! He's about to —"

Erik shut down the viewscreen.

He kept his back to Yani.

"Killmonger. What was she talking about? Who was that?"

"My cousin. She is upset with me because…"

The words wouldn't come the way he wanted.

"Finish. Why is she so angry? Scared?"

He heard the fear in her voice now too.

"We've had a disagreement for the last six months and it makes her upset to talk about it. It's personal Yani. Nothing to do with you."

"She knows my name. Looked at me like she knows me well—"

"I was with her and my Aunt. Before Sydette was sick. I told her about you. Us. Just forget it!"

"Why are you so angry right now?"

"I'm not angry Yani. Just irritated. That's all. You know family shit gets people agitated. Give me some space right now and I'll come in the room in a minute—"

Her arms went around his waist.

"She's scared for you. She was crying over you. Yuh going off to do something bad. Like before…"

She touched his keloids. He rested his hands on top of hers.

"Don't go," she whispered into his back.

It was the thing he didn't need to hear. The thing he dreaded coming from her. It was bad enough to see Marisol crying over him. He didn't need Yani falling apart too. Not now.

Twisting around in her arms he held her against his chest.

"Let's go lay down."

She shook her head furiously.

"C'mon."

He eased her backward and she went along with him.

###

"Happy birthday, baby."

Yani couldn't help but grin ear to ear when she saw Erik walk into the dining room with a blue and white frosted cake. Three light blue candles flickered on top. Sydette sat on Yani's lap and clapped her hands when she saw the birthday treat. He placed the cake in front of them on the table.

"Make a wish," he said.

Yani's eyes held his gentle gaze and she looked away before she said something to make herself start crying again. She closed her eyes and made a bargain instead. Something she would keep to herself.

When her eyes went back to his, he was watching Sydette touch a tiny corner of icing and taste the sweetness.

"Happy birthday to you…" he sang, and Sydette joined him.

"Blow?" her daughter said looking at Erik with excited eyes.

"Go ahead," he said.

Yani blew the candles out with her and Erik clapped his hands.

He didn't bother to bring out plates, just three forks. They dug into the cake and watched Sydette smear frosting on her cheeks trying to eat a forkful that was bigger than her mouth. Chocolate was their favorite and the small cake was gone in a matter of minutes.

"Dang, I forgot the ice cream," he said jumping up and running back into the kitchen. He returned with small bowls of vanilla ice cream and they ate that quietly together.

They watched a little television, Animal Planet, and Sydette sat wide-eyed watching giraffes run wild in a pack until she yawned and sprawled out on Yani's lap. An hour later Erik lifted her daughter from her lap and carried her into her room.

Yani stretched, took a moment to use the restroom, then waited for Erik to return. She was still rattled from Marisol's call. Couldn't get that woman's face out of her mind.

Erik sprawled out on her lap in Sydette's place and she stroked his hair. His eyes eased shut and his body relaxed on her. His bare chest enticed her to touch it and his warmth was nice to feel.

"Where are you going, Killmonger?"

He ignored her at first, turned his head toward her stomach and tried to pretend he didn't hear her.

"I have the right to know this time. Yuh never come back…I have the right to know…"

"Let us have this last night in peace, Yani. Please."

"You gave us so much. I don't want to spend the rest of my life…"

She felt his body tense.

"I don't want to start a fight or upset you—"

"Then leave it be."

"I want to…for you…but…"

He rolled over and looked up at her face.

"Don't make me hurt more than I already do. Don't hurt yourself more by asking. You're right about me. I'm a killer. That bad man. I just want to be a good man for these last few hours. Be a good man for you…"

He stroked her cheek and she held his hand against her chest.

"You can be a good man for always, love…please…"

He turned away from her and watched the tv.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

She touched his temple and smoothed back a few of his locs. His eyes shut tight and he reached back to touch her cheek.

"I'm the one that's sorry, Yani. I can't give you what you want. There ain't no promises I can give that can make you feel good or make you think we have a future. I have nothing—"

"You have me."

"I have you," he whispered.

She bent down and rested her plump lips on his fuller ones and let the skin there lightly touch before she opened her mouth to let her tongue taste his.

He fondled her nipples through her dress as they kissed.

"Take this off," he said tugging on her dress.

She did what he asked and he rested back on the wide couch.

"Sit on my face."

Always direct. Demanding.

She crawled above him and sat her vulva on his lips.

The heat from his mouth had her sighing before he even licked up and down her folds. She felt her labia plumping up fully, and when the tip of his tongue flicked her clit, she was already dripping onto his lips.

He flattened his tongue and Yani wiggled her waist to get the full lavish flourishes of his wet mouth. Leaning forward, Yani exhaled hard into the couch. He ate her pussy like it was a fine art to be mastered. His hands reached up and held her ass cheeks as he plunged his tongue into her opening. Hot puffs of breath from his mouth excited her more as deep groans had him stop every few seconds to gather himself. She lifted up and gazed down at his face as she writhed above him. She felt his hands release her ass as he pulled down his loose sweatpants and freed his erection. His right hand gripped his length and tugged hard.

She dropped her ass onto his face and he moaned into her pussy.

"Shit…Yani…"

His tongue traced patterns into her folds and her keening above him spurned the movement of his hand jerking off his dick. That wide tongue of his, interchanged with his big lips rubbing all over her labia, made her cry out his name. She pressed her pussy hard on his mouth.

"I'm cumming!" she yelled.

Erik groaned so loud and his body went stiff under her.

When she looked behind her, she watched him ejaculate all over his hand.

"Fuck! I want to cum in your ass Yani."

She crawled off of his face and sauntered into the master bedroom. When she returned to him on the couch, she handed him a bottle of lube and some tissue to wipe up his semen.

Lying next to him, she allowed his hands to roam all over her body before he squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He kissed her with slow deliberation as his fingers took their time inserting into her anus, massaging her there. He slickened up his new erection with even more lubrication. Yani leaned forward while gripping the couch cushion and lifted up her leg a bit so he could get his tip pressed into her anal opening. She held her breath and relaxed with a deep exhale as he inserted three inches into her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Rubbing her waist, he waited for her consent before he pressed in further. She could only handle about four inches at that moment and he eased back out to use more lubricant. When she was ready, he pushed back in until she was comfortable with more from him.

He gave short thrusts that she liked and inserted his fingers into her pussy. Stroked from both openings, the tightness pulling her close to the edge of another explosive release, Yani endured the nasty words spilling from his mouth and into her ear as he fucked her good and long.

"…just letting me fuck you in your ass like this…"

"…yes…"

"…nasty…I'ma put cum in you like this…"

"…please…"

"…'gon nut all up in you like this…deep in this ass…fuck girl…letting me do this shit…"

She chewed on the sensitive skin of her lips.

"Who else you fuck like this?"

"Just you…and Chez…"

"Goddamn, I'm in there deep!"

His head fell forward onto her shoulder and she knew he was done whenever he couldn't speak anymore. His fingers had her pussy sticky. His dick had her anus stretched with pleasure. Slow. Deep. Gentle. Just how she liked it with him and only him.  
"I feel your balls, Killmonger…"

"All in this ass…tight…ah fuckkk—"

His orgasm rendered him speechless and he jerked against her as he spurt hot jizz.

"…nasty bitch…cumming in your fat ass…"

Yani felt tears of sexual release drip from her lids as her pussy spasmed around his fingers. When he removed his slick digits from her, he held her tight and kissed the back of her neck and shoulders. They were both covered in sweat.

"You can bring a nigga to his knees, swear to God."

Yani grinned and held onto him as he brushed his lips over her clavicle. She felt his penis soften and he pulled out from her.

They watched tv a bit longer until Erik removed himself from her and took a long shower. She took one after him and when she finished, all he wanted to do was lay in bed with her for the rest of the night. She asked him no more questions about his destination.

She focused on the now.

###

"What are you two doing?"

Erik sat still on the floor with his back against the vanity mirror drawer. Sweet Pea stood in front of him with her left hand on his forehead and her right hand smearing bronze lipstick on his lips. Yani clutched her stomach and laughed hard when she saw his entire face when Sydette stepped back from her handiwork.

Bronzer, cinnamon eyeshadow, false eyelashes, and liquid foundation rounded out Erik's features.

"Makin Baba pretty Mama, see?"

Sydette returned to her work tracing the lipstick outside the lines of his mouth.

"How I look?" he asked.

"A hot mess," Yani said.

Erik stood up and looked in the mirror. Sydette crawled onto the vanity chair and patted his arm.

"I have tuh finish your lips. Put more on…"

She held up the lipstick and he bent down so she could add a little more.

"There," Sydette said.

"All done?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Clown face—"

"Hush, baby girl worked hard to perfect this look. You just jealous cuz you can't get your face like this."

"Tuh."

Erik ran his fingers through his hair to fluff out his locs.

"I look good, don't know what you hatin' on. Jealous."

He walked into the living room and grabbed his sandals by the door.

"Please tell me you not wearing that face—"

"We're going for a walk. Join us if you want."

Sydette still held the lipstick in her hand and rolled it along her mouth. Yani took it from her.

"Fifty-dollar lipstick…for playtime," Yani said.

"You can afford it. Let's go Sweet Pea."

"We pretty, Mama."

"I see."

Sydette held Erik's hand and they walked around the compound.

They visited Jerome and watched him chase off another iguana from the pool. Moving through Klaue's prized flowers, they observed butterflies resting easy and caught a gentle breeze on their faces as they walked down to the cove.

Yani trailed behind them, still laughing at his overly made face, and Erik just acted like it was normal to have a face beat to the two-year-old Gods of cosmetics. He picked up seashells with Sydette and dipped his toes in the water with her. She chased him when they returned to the house for lunch.

"You are really going to keep that look?"

Yani served them leftover gumbo and cornbread. She kept shaking her head each time she looked at him.

"Hater," he teased.

They napped together on the couch until it started raining again, the soft patter of water striking the roof. They played with Sydette's toys until Yani couldn't take it anymore and made Erik clean off his face. He could hear Yani's snarky laughter while he did it.

Yani cooked their last dinner together, made him all the island foods he loved, and Erik ate until he was stuffed.

As the sun made the journey down from the sky, Erik grew somber.

They put Sydette to bed early and Erik read her a book and stayed with her until the little girl fell asleep.

"Here."

Yani handed him a glass of white wine and they sat outside on the lounger to watch the stars pop out across the dark velvet sky.

Yani crawled onto his lap and he held her close, nuzzling his nose into her neck. A dragonfly drone flew past the balcony, its movement a little off-kilter. The battery was probably running down.

Yani wiggled on his lap, hungry for him once more, and he stripped out of his loungers for her and gave her the dick she craved. In his favorite spot. In his favorite position with her.

"Fuck, I don't want nobody else in this pussy…." he chuffed into her neck.

Lifting her up, Erik stood with her legs slung over his biceps. His eyes watched the water far down below as he thrust. The mewling from her throat had him on edge and he locked his legs in position to hold her up while his length pumped up into her. He needed to work his back into it and carried her on his dick back into the house and into their bedroom.

Her legs spread wide and her toes pointing toward the wall, Erik pressed his muscular thighs into her thick ones as they both watched his dick plunge in and out of her gripping folds.

"I'ma be in this pussy all night. You know that, right?"

She nodded vigorously, her lips pressed tight as they heard the sloppy noise coming from their engorged lower parts.

"You want all of Daddy's cum now, huh girl?"

"Hmmmph…"

"Want me to fuck you in your ass again?"

Her head fell back onto the pillow with her mouth dropping open and when his dick slid out, he saw more sticky wetness spilling from her slit. He sank back in again hitting the side of her walls. The bed was bouncing with his thrusts. Yani's eyes went back to watch their joining.

"Oh shit…Yani…ah fuck girl…I love you…"

"Erik…"

"Say my name again."

"Erik."

He groaned as he slammed into her hard to punctuate the pleasure he received hearing his real name drip from her lips like honey.

"Erik…love…you feel so good. Making my pussy feel so good…God!"

"I see you squirtin' baby. I see it!"

Yani's legs shook even as Erik pressed down on her thighs to keep them flat on the bed.

"You tryna make me nut right now? Huh?"

He dug in her deeper and she took it like he knew she could.

Forcing her onto her hands and knees, he made her face the wall mirror so he could enjoy hitting it from the back and watching her face while he did it.

"All night, baby," he whispered.

All night indeed.

Every position.

Every nasty word he could think of in six languages.

Yani was panting, screaming into the sheets, squirting and cumming from every angle he could twist her into. Front. Back. Side. Diagonal. He held off from ejaculating, wanting to marinate in her juices for as long as he could, trying to savor and remember every moment of that night with her in their bed.

"Ah…baby…'bout to make a big mess…"

"Please!"

She held her breasts, her fingers circling her areolas.

"Wish I could suck milk out them titties again."

His head dropped forward and his right hand clutched her left breast and held it.

"These big titties…"

"Cum in my pussy, Erik."

His eyes narrowed looking down at her face.

"Want me to cum in your pussy, baby?"

"Yes."

He moved slow, so slow that her legs wrapped around his waist to get more friction from him.

"Tell me you love me again," he begged.

Yani clutched onto his back, her harsh pants tingling his ears. He knew that look and reaction from her. She was at the tip of her orgasm. A large one.

Her big eyes looked up at him as she clung to him, the look on her face taking him back to the first time they ever made love.

"Erik!"

"Yes, baby. I'm here."

"Erik…God…!"

Her voice hitched and Erik froze with her as her vaginal walls quivered against his length.

He couldn't breathe.

Tears slipped down her face.

"I love you, Erik. I want you here with me forever—"

Her head fell back as her pussy spasmed tight.

"Erik! Erik!"

"I'm cumming with you! Goddamit I'm cumming so fucking hard!"

There was no shame in his yelling out loud. Every hard spurt into her pussy made him yell out her name and how much he loved her. She only clung to his body as all of her softness pressed into the hardness of his body. When he felt the last of his semen leaving him, he bit into her shoulder and squeezed her tight. His toes cramped up and didn't want to let her go.

Their bodies cooled with the hot sweat evaporating from their skin.

Pulling her on top of him, Erik cradled Yani in his arms until she needed to go pee. He listened to her take a quick shower before she returned to his embrace.

"All night, remember?" she whispered to him.

"I remember. But a quick respite."

He shifted down until his head was on her stomach.

Yani whispered how much she loved and needed him until he fell asleep cradled in her arms.

###

Sydette's crying woke him up.

"She's probably having a bad dream," Yani said.

Erik shifted and Yani pushed him back on the bed.

"I'll take care of her. I get back and yuh give me some more."

Her eyes twinkled.

Jumping off the bed, she pulled on her panties and threw on one of his t-shirts.

"Big nipples poking through," he said grabbing his dick.

She kissed his lips and bounded out of the room.

It was late. If Sydette was up, she'd want to get into bed with them unless Yani could get her back to sleep fast.

He rubbed his belly then scratched his balls waiting for her.

His mind wandered to trivial things until he noticed things were too quiet.

"Yani. Everything okay?"

His hand swiped the security cam feed and he immediately sat upright. There was nothing there, which was impossible because he should see an image of Yani and Sydette…

Erik slid his hand to his bedstand drawer and pulled out his Glock. He slipped his loungers on and crept to the door.

The hallway was empty.

He checked Sydette's room. It was empty. He checked the hall bathroom and Klaue's bedroom on the far end of the house.

Easing toward the living room, Erik noticed a light pop on. He stepped into that light and saw Huntsman sitting on the couch with Sydette on his lap, his own Glock pressed into her little chest, his other free hand covering her mouth. Across from him standing near Klaue's wall of African masks was Shipley strong-arming Yani with his weapon pressed into her temple. His left hand fondled Yani's nipple.

Neal stepped into view with an AK-15 pointed at Erik.

"Now see, you shouldn't have been here, Killmonger," Huntsman said.

"Let them go," Erik hissed, keeping his eyes on Sweet Pea who had big shiny tears in her scared eyes.

"No. We can't do that. It's too bad though. Now they get to die with you."


	27. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paradise lost....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this thing will be 30 chapters. The last 3 will be relatively short. C'est La Vie.

"You're a boy and I'm a girl  
But you know you can lean on me  
And I don't have no fear  
I'll take on any man here  
Who says that's not the way it should be

I stand in front of you  
I'll take the force of the blow  
Protection  
I stand in front of you  
I'll take the force of the blow  
Protection

She's a girl and you're a boy  
Sometimes you look so small, look so small  
You've got a baby of your own  
When your baby's grown, she'll be the one  
To catch you when you fall…"

Massive Attack – "Protection"

"It's okay, Sweet Pea. Don't cry."

Erik watched Hunstman handle Sydette roughly on his lap. She squirmed too much and Erik knew Huntsman would not hesitate to blast a two-year-old in the chest and toss her in the garbage like it was nothing. He'd murdered children in Kabul and South Africa without blinking an eye.

"Please don't hurt her…she's scared. Let me hold her," Yani pleaded.

Erik gave Yani a look to keep quiet. His jaw grew rigid as he watched Shipley continue to touch her breast.

"Shut up," Huntsman barked.

"Mama!"

"Sit still, Sweet Pea," Yani said.

Erik rested his Glock on his side the moment Neal had him in line with his AK-15.

"Drop it," Neal ordered.

Erik bent down and released the Glock and it clattered loudly on the floor. His eyes calculated strategy to get Yani and Sydette out of the compound alive.

"Gotta hand it to ya, bruh. You were working it out in there," Shipley said.

"We'll have a taste ourselves before we dispose of her," Neal said.

Huntsman laughed.

"Easy boys, work first then play."

Shipley's hand grabbed around Yani's waist.

"Thick bitches do feel nice," Shipley said.

"My nigga is pressed…vein throbbing on his temple. Relax your jaw, Killmonger," Neal said.

"Let the girl be with her Mom. It'll calm her down," Erik said. He kept his voice even and held his hands in front of himself.

Huntsman shoved Sydette onto the floor.

"Go to your Mum crying brat."

Sydette tumbled and hit her head on the tile. She really started wailing and Erik was ready to beat the shit out of all of them. When she raised up, Erik could see a bruise on her forehead. He clenched his fists and tried to keep his voice calm for the child.

"Go to Mama, Sweet Pea. There ya go. Stay over there."

Sydette ran to Yani and grabbed her leg. Shipley wouldn't release his hold on her mother, so Yani had to comfort Sydette verbally.

Huntsman held up a small scanner over the floor and moved around until he stood near the bar globe.

"No explosives or laser work protecting it," he mumbled.

Pushing back the globe, he typed up something on his armband computer and the loud audible click of the floor safe echoed.

Fuck.

They knew about Klaue's secret safe. Probably knew what was in it too.

His mind was dizzy with mental calculations. Klaue knew Erik was staying at the compound the extra days after everyone else left. Erik had gone through the entire security system and found no glitches or breaches in the integrity of the compound under his control. Nothing looked off or suspicious…

The dragonfly drones.

One did look a little wonky when it buzzed past earlier in the day, but he thought it was a battery problem. He'd been so preoccupied with Yani and Sydette that his normal intense scrutiny went by the wayside. And because of that, Yani and Sydette could lose their lives. All because he had become careless enjoying his blissful paradise.

"Can I pick her up? Please?" Yani begged. The strain in her voice was all too evident.

Shipley stopped pressing into her backside and allowed her to lift up the baby. Sydette touched her pajama bottoms.

"Mama I pee on myself!" Sydette cried out.

"It's okay…it's okay. Don't worry about it. Don't cry. Yuh still my big girl."

Yani comforted her daughter and her eyes stayed fixed on Erik's.

The entrance to the hidden floor safe slid open. Huntsman peeped the stairs that led to some priceless artifacts, uncut gemstones, cash, and the last traces of vibranium that Klaue had. The Holy Grail, the thing they were probably after was hidden away in Erik's duffle bag. And that bag was not inside the house. It was the only thing he had if it came down to bartering for his woman's life and the life of her child.

"Kick that over here," Neal said.

Erik nudged his Glock with his foot and slid it over to Neal's foot. Neal tucked the Glock in the band of his fatigues and walked closer to Erik. He pointed the AK-15 at his chest and his eyes dared Erik to move a muscle.

Huntsman tapped an earbud in his left ear.

"Going in," he said.

They watched him trudge down into the safe.

For what seemed like an hour, they waited and listened to Huntsman rummage through items.

"Fuck! I don't see it!"

He came running up the stairs. Pushing Neal aside, he pressed his weapon under Erik's jaw. Huntsman's wild eyes reminded him of Klaue's.

"Where is it? You are only here because what we want is here. Bark guard dog or we end those two!"

Sydette hid her face in Yani's neck.

Yani did her best to appear brave, but he could see her shaking.

"What the fuck are you looking for? Just take the shit that's down there and leave."

"The attaché. The package."

"Klaue has that—"

"No. He doesn't."

"How do you know that?"

"I know."

Huntsman jammed the barrel harder against his throat.

Erik's eyes traced over to Yani's.

She stared at the gun on him then her eyes panned up to look at his face. She appeared calm and her eyes darted to her left, toward the shelves that housed Klaue's ancient drum collection. She did that twice and Erik suppressed the smile that fought to spread across his lips.

She rocked Sydette in her arms and Shipley moved his gun down toward her waist.

Erik watched Yani ease her feet away from the merc with slow unnoticeable inches. The only thing that mattered was getting her and the baby into—

Yani put Sweet Pea down and jumped away from Shipley. Dropping to her knees she grabbed for the oldest drum on the bottom left shelf. The room went dark and Erik twisted the Glock from Huntsman's hand and shot at him while scrambling after Yani and Sydette into the secret passageway that led to the panic room.

He heard the men yelling trying to get to them as the wall sealed back up.

He ran behind Yani until they were safely inside the panic room.

Turning on security cameras, Erik was able to use heat sensors to track the men above them. They didn't have time to waste. Erik snatched another Glock hanging on the wall and checked for bullets. He handed it to Yani. Scanning the room for supplies, he found two flak jackets and new sweatpants. He made Yani put on the sweats and one of the flak jackets. He put on the other.

"Put the gun there," he ordered and she stuck the Glock in a front pocket. He found a small flashlight and stuck it in another pocket for her.

"Mama—"

"Shh, don't talk," Yani told Sydette.

Yani pulled off Sydette's pajama bottoms and made her take off her wet panties. She opened a box of wet wipes sitting on a storage shelf above the panic room toilet and cleaned her up. Pulling the pajama bottoms back on her, she looked Sydette in the face.

"We have to be very quiet, okay?"

Sydette nodded.

"They are going to tear this place apart. We have to get out of here," Erik said.

"The activation of the panic room will keep the property completely dark," Yani said.

Erik scoured the panic room again found magazines for the Glocks and stuffed them into his pockets. State-of-the-art night vision goggles hung on a wall. He wrapped it around his neck.

He took a moment to hug Yani and check on Sydette's bruise.

"They woke her up and already had her in the living room. Shipley grabbed me when I came in the bedroom," Yani said.

The left side of Sydette's forehead was turning reddish-purple. Yani put a band-aide on it to make her feel better.

Erik held Yani's shoulders gently and looked her in the eye.

"Did he do anything-?"

Her eyes darted away from his and welled up.

"Yani…tell me—"

"He touched my breasts…then stuck his gun…he stuck his gun against my privates and told me to keep quiet or he would shoot me there. Then he made me go in the living room with him."

Erik squeezed his eyes shut

"They must've been planning this for a minute. Just waiting for Klaue, Limbano, and Linda to leave with me. Baby…I'm sorry I put you in the middle of this. I knew that bitch ass Huntsman was no good from day one."

Erik checked his wrist computer. Locking in on his target, he could see Klaue was still in Sweden. Glancing back at the heat sensors on the security feed, he could make out three more intruders outside the property doing sweeps around the perimeter.

He grabbed Yani's hand and eased her in front of him.

"We gotta make a break," he said.

Checking the security feed one last time, Erik used the panic room wall screen computer to try and take control of entry and exits onto the property. He couldn't override the system in a reasonable time, and even his own wrist computer couldn't even gain him access to his own dragonfly drones to have some eyes out there. Yani was right. Activating the panic room locked everyone in place and shut shit down.

Erik opened the panic room door.

"Go, go!" he said.

They slipped down the secret stairs further and Erik pushed open the heavy exit door that led them to the darkness of another side of Klaue's private beach.

The lights of military flashlights could be seen crisscrossing in the distance above them as the mercs searched for them.

Erik scanned their surroundings. The terrain had them cut off from going around the property on foot. It would be even more difficult with Sydette. And none of them had shoes on. Neal could pluck them off from a distance with his weapon. And he had no idea what the other men lurking about were carrying.

His eyes fell upon the water.

"You'll have to swim with the baby, Yani."

"You're coming with us!"

Yani grabbed his arm and it upset Sydette whose small face crumpled.

"I can't. I have to stay back and handle them. They are going to kill you both. They will find where you live and take you both out. They don't fucking care. You are a liability. You can finger them for Klaue."

"When you…when you handle them, you'll come to us, right? I'll go to Twyla's, or I can go to the hotel you like…Erik…."

He shook his head. He felt his eyes water and Yani stood watching him in the waning sliver of moonlight.

Her head dropped down and she burst into tears.

This was it.

The realization overwhelmed her.

Sydette clung to her neck, the frightened look in her eyes escalating as she watched her mother cry.

"Baby…you have to swim for your life."

Yani flung her free arm around him and wept into his shoulder.

"Don't leave us! Please…they'll kill you. Too many of them—"

"You have to go…now!"

"Baba!"

Erik squeezed his eyes shut.

"Sweet Pea. My baby girl."

He kissed her forehead and rested his hand on her hair.

"We are going to play Hide and Seek. You go hide with Mama, and I will come find you."

"Erik don't…"

"It will be fun. You'll go hide in the water, okay?"

Sydette nodded her head, but fresh little tears sprung from her eyes. She was terrified. So was Yani.

"Be a big girl like Mama for me. Can you do that for Baba?"

"Yes."

"Yani, you have to move now. Email my burner account when you make it there safe. Do not come back here ever again. No one from your family. This is dead space now. You understand? Don't come here looking for me or asking questions about me. It's done."

Yani pressed her face into his neck and he bent down to kiss her.

Their lips touched and he let her tongue explore his mouth before he took over. He released her and pressed his forehead against hers. It was too much.

"You finish school. Become a doctor. Don't let anything hold you back."

Pulling away, he kissed Sydette on her cheek.

"Love you short stuff," he said.

Sydette reached for him and he held her by himself giving her the biggest hug he could muster.

"Ready to go hide?" he asked.

She nodded her head but there were still tears sitting on her cheeks.

"Yani…"

"I know. Come on Sweet Pea. We need to hide from Baba-"

Yani's eyes looked past him and before Erik could move with the baby, Yani yanked the Glock from her flak jacket and shot over his shoulder three times.

The large body of a white man in military fatigues fell against Erik's heels knocking him off balance for a second.

Sydette screamed from the gunshots and her sharp cries forced Erik to cover her mouth roughly. Yani secured her weapon and stuck it back in her flak jacket. She held her arms out for Sydette.

"Give her to me, I can—"

It only took a split second.

A bullet struck her head and she fell back onto the soft spray of water and sand.

"Yani!"

Erik dropped to his knees and shielded Sydette with his body as he pulled Yani's leg to move her closer to him and closer to the rock terrain to hide. Erik's heart was in his throat and a sea of red rage blinded his eyes.

"Yani…"

He couldn't contain Sydette's wailing and he waited with dread for more bullets to rain down and take them out too.

"Sweet Pea…shhhh…." Yani whispered.

Yani's voice made Erik gasp. Her hand went up to the side of her head and touched the blood that ran fast and hot. Erik touched her wound.

The bullet had only grazed her scalp.

She was still alive.

Blood ran down her face clouding her left eye.

She pulled Sydette from his arms and crawled into the water with her. Erik helped her until she was waist deep and sticking close to the rocks. Glock gripped in his right hand, he glanced back with the night vision goggles. The sound of the bullets and Sydette's cries would bring more men soon. Whoever shot at Yani wasn't far off. He lifted the goggles up. The water became deeper and pushed against Yani's chest.

"Hold my neck," Yani told Sydette.

"Bleeding…Mama…"

"I'm okay. Just hold on. Don't let me go."

Sweet Pea moved to Yani's back and wrapped her arms around her mother. Water popped up into her mouth and she coughed.

"You're okay, baby. Mama's got you," Yani said.

Erik could see Yani's left eye squinting from the blood flow. Head wounds always bled worse than other wounds, and he could tell it was freaking Sydette out a bit, and Yani was in pain.

Sydette's eyes sought out Erik's. He tried to make his face look happy for her. Tried to calm her rapid breathing as the tidewater brushed past them.

There was so little time.

"I love you both…" he said.

"I know…we love you too…"

"Get out of here."

"Find us, Baba."

"I will. Big girl, right?"

Sweet Pea nodded but her lips trembled.

He couldn't say anything else to Yani. They regarded one another for one last time. There was ambivalence on her face. He touched her cheek and a fast stream of blood ran onto his hand. She would need stitches. Her eyes closed briefly as she inhaled a deep breath then reached up and touched his hand.

Yani let Erik go and moved Sydette further into deep waters and away from him.

"It's cold, Mama."

Sydette's shuddery voice shattered his resolve and he allowed his tears to flow as he watched Yani swim out with her child clinging to her neck. They'd have to move around craggy rocks until the open water freed them from the property. He waded in a bit further to keep his eyes on them and when they were gone from his direct line of vision, Erik pounded the water. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Not in fear and terror.

His baby girl would only remember a horrible night with killers holding her at gunpoint. His woman would have to live with that memory too as well as her own physical assault and wound.

He stared up at the sky and gave thanks that the waters were calm. Cold, but calm.

They were both mermaids. They'd make it. They had to.

Now he had to go put some bodies down.

###

Erik created a diversion by shooting bullets toward the compound. Whoever else was out there would scramble to find the source of the sound. He didn't expect them to kill him right away. They would wound him to capture him, torture a confession of his hiding place for the attaché, find the goods, and then murder him.

The night vision goggles gave Erik the upper hand. They were not expecting him to be there so they were not prepared to go into close-quarters combat with someone who knew how they moved. They were also locked out of the gun range equipment because of the compound lockdown and unable to grab night vision gear for themselves.

One thing Erik was a master of from his Special Ops training was close-quarters combat. His superior tactical skills earned him the nickname "Killmonger" before he even made it out onto the real battlefield. His superior officers often used him for training other military units. He swept in fast, fierce, and precise.

"Boy, you are a killing machine," his unit leader said to him after his first training round through a kill house.

An officer who hated him because of his uppity attitude quipped out of the side of his mouth trying to be greasy, "Hell, forget warmongering. This soldier is a killmonger!"

Erik still remembered the guffaws that followed, and the teasing he got from his unit with that unasked for nickname. Shit wasn't funny no more when he started racking up serious body counts in Iraq and Afghanistan or when he started carving up his flesh. Nah. Shit got real quiet. All that rah rah shut down. They grew frightened of him. But most wanted to be him.

Head on swivel, Erik moved swiftly and focused his mind on reading and reacting to what was in front of him. The immediate threat was not being caught by the others. He had to kill and move to make it out of the compound. He willed himself not to lose focus by worrying about Yani and Sydette. A cloud had covered the slim piece of the moon still in the sky, and he hoped Yani could see well enough to make it to a safe piece of land to walk out onto.

Three men were in the house, and three, now two were outside on the premises. At least that was what he saw with his own eyes. He had the Glock in his hand, the one he took from Yani, and also the weapon he stripped from the dead man. Yani blasted him in the forehead, throat, and chest. A clean line down the man's body.

He felt an anxiety chill run through his body and he took a moment to breathe as he relived watching Yani fall back in his mind. He almost blacked out when he thought she was dead. Death had a way of following him to the point that Erik thought they were kin. He pushed through the physical reaction and shelved the mental reaction. He had to keep moving.

Slight movement to his left.

He had made stealth moves to the gun range to hit up a secret path Yani showed him to get around the middle house. He wanted to get to the top and sweep them all down to the water.

Pressing himself between the grouping of trees, Erik was able to find Neal and another merc heading back down to the range. He shot the unknown merc and Neal in the back of the head and quickly snatched up the AK-15 Neal carried. He dug in Neal's ear and pulled out an earbud that he inserted into the shell of his own.

"Where the fuck is he?"

Huntsman's voice was loud and clear.

"He knows this place better than us," Shipley replied.

Erik eased into the shadow of the trees when he heard the other nameless merc approach the bodies on the ground.

"Shit, Neal and Walberg were picked off," the burly man whispered.

"Where are you?"

"Gun range. Landis is dead too. Down by the beach…"

The merc looked around nervously.

"We have to find him and get that attaché fast. If Klaue gets wind of this we're fucked. The shit has got to be hidden outside and that's where he'll go," Huntsman said.

"Can't you get Linda to hack back in and override the system again? Get the security cameras back up?" Shipley asked.

Linda.

Fucking Linda.

Erik stepped out from the trees and shot the merc in the face.

"You get him? Graham? Graham? You there? Fuck!"

Shipley's voice cracked with nerves.

"Let's just get the shit from under the floor and go! Linda fucked us!"

They went silent and Erik headed back to the main house holding the AK-15.

Hidden near the main house, Erik watched the approach of their heat signatures as they backed one another up while creeping around darkness-challenged.

Erik shot off several rounds over their heads and the men shot back blindly.

"You fucker!" Hunstman screamed and Erik shot him in both legs.

Huntsman fell forward and Shipley tried to pull him to the cover of the wrap around porch, but Erik shot him in the legs too.

"Throw your guns far before I blast you dead right where you dropped," Erik shouted.

Shipley aimed his Glock at the sky and shot wildly.

"Nigga, really?" Erik said and shot him through his shoulder.

"Throw the guns. Don't be stupid."

Huntsman threw his weapon, but Shipley was pushing it. Erik shot him again in the other shoulder.

"I can crucify you with these bullets. I got time."

Erik heard both men panting, their bodies overexerting themselves trying to crawl away under the house. He emerged from the shadows and snatched Shipley's gun from his hand.

"Bitch ass," Erik said and punched him in his mouth.

###

It took him time, but Erik dragged the dead bodies and the living Hunstman and Shipley down to Klaue's private beach. He was able to get the power back on to the rest of the compound and carried a bag filled with items that belonged to Yani and Sydette.

He adjusted the headlamp he used to see and was happy to be wearing his merc gear instead of the thin loungers and random flak vest he ran around in.

Huntsman and Shipley, bleeding and tied by their arms with packing rope eyed Erik with surly eyes.

"Linda got you in here?" he asked.

"Yeah. She discovered the floor safe," Shipley said, "I thought you two were tight. Why didn't she cut you in?"

"Fuck I care, man?"

"She didn't even know he was here. She was surprised when I told her he was hunkered down with his little bed wench. Bitch didn't even care there was a baby here." Shipley said.

"You told her about Yani?"

"Unexpected complications. What she planned as a simple extraction under Klaue's nose became a disposal unit too," Hunstman said.

Erik's eyes blinked. Mercs were ruthless, and Erik didn't have a problem with being seen as expendable. It was like that in their world sometimes. But that bitch green-lit Yani and Sweet Pea being taken out too?

He squeezed his eyes shut. He hoped they were okay. The temperature had dropped and they were dressed in flimsy coverage. And Yani's head wound…

His eyes gazed down at Shipley. Erik dropped to his haunches to get closer to his face.

"You put your hands on her," Erik said.

The icy tone in his voice made Shipley press his lips together in tight defiance.

"If you can fuck that slut then she's good for the rest of us—"

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

"FUCKING SHIT….JESUS!"

Erik shot three times into Shipley's penis. The man's body jerked up and a rush of blood stained his groin matching the other bloody wounds in his body. Huntsman yelled and shrank into himself.

"You fucked up Shipley. Threatened her. A woman with a child who did nothing but cook and clean for you just to make a living. My woman—"

"Fucking bastard! I'll kill you!"

"Yeah…right."

Erik pulled the Glock away from the flood of crimson spilling the man's lifeblood away and turned his attention to Huntsman. The man's eyes were bugged out and they both heard the ragged whimpering of Shipley bludgeoning their eardrums with his cries of pain.

"This was business—"

Huntsman's words were ignored as Erik grabbed him by his hair and dragged him onto his stomach.

"You pushed my baby girl down. Scared the piss out of a two-year-old and bruised her face you piece of shit."

Erik slammed Huntsman's face into the rough sand of Klaue's beach. There were more shells and pebbles there than Yani's cove and the abrasive sand tore up Huntsman's face until it was a bloody pulp. The man looked like raw ground meat by the time Erik was through with him and tossed him on his back.

"End of the road fellas."

Erik stood up and holstered his weapon. Grabbing a gas can near his foot, he poured gasoline all over the bodies that he had in a nice pile next to Shipley and Huntsman. Shipley was too weak to holler so much, but Huntsman was begging his ass off despite not having a recognizable face anymore.

Erik grabbed Shipley by the scruff of his flak vest and pants and tossed him on top of the dead men. He did the same to Huntsman.

Standing back, he lit up a cigar and smoked it. One of Klaue's best from the main house.

"You stinkin' Kaffir!" Huntsman blurted out.

Erik laughed.

"That's supposed to be your brilliant exit line? Huh?"

A groan of pain roared from Huntsman's mouth.

"Shut the fuck up," Erik said bending down to the bottom body and setting Neal's pants on fire with his lighter. The accelerant he used blazed the fire up quickly.

Erik stood back and watched the human bonfire grow higher. The stench was horrific.

When he grew weary of hearing Huntsman and Shipley screaming in agony, he shot them both in the head.

Erik stood for a long time watching, his eyes still heated and angry. He reached into his flak vest and pulled out Yani's cell phone and his own. He broke them apart and tossed them into the fire along with the bag of their belongings they had brought to the house. Clothes, hairbrushes, and make-up that could easily be replaced. Even Sydette's potty chair.

He would keep the fire going all night and then smash up the remains and bury them around the compound for fertilizer. He wasn't worried about Klaue coming home and being upset about it.

Klaue was never coming there again.

He'd be in a body bag soon enough.

###

"Mama…Mama…wake up…."

Yani's head still felt groggy and hurt like hell.

Her eyes opened to the sound of cars driving in the distance and Sydette staring down at her, her hands rubbing Yani's face.

The sun was overhead and Yani raised up her aching body.

Somehow, she was able to get her and Sydette away from the property line of Klaue's compound in the water and make it far enough away that she was able to crawl out from the sea and carry Sydette up the side of a steep hill until she collapsed from exhaustion near the top.

She was so grateful that her daughter had the good sense to stay next to her and not wander of.

"Hey Sweet Pea, I'm up…I'm up."

She cradled her head and still felt the wet painful opening of her bullet grazing.

"Baba didn't find us," her daughter lamented.

Sydette's bright black eyes looked so disappointed and Yani hugged her tight.

"I know baby. We hid so good he couldn't find us."

"The bad man come?"

"No. No bad man is coming."

At least she hoped not.

"It hurt?"

Sydette touched her wound and Yani hissed.

"Yes. It hurts."

Yani felt dizzy and laid back on the ground.

"Lay here with me Sweet Pea."

Sydette curled up next to her arm, but she wouldn't lay down. Her eyes darted around. She was looking for him. Or those men.

"It's okay, baby. We're okay."

Closing her eyes, she kept one arm wrapped around Sydette and her other arm flung over her eyes.

It was a nightmare. Truly a nightmare.

After what seemed like an hour, and once Sydette had fallen asleep herself, Yani stood up and carried her daughter to the top of the hill and found herself near a road that they could walk without attracting too much attention. They almost looked normal except for their bare feet.

Yani walked for about a mile until an older Black woman pulled over in a RAV4 and rolled down her window.

"Are you okay?"

The concern on the woman's face made Yani cry.

"Get in, get in," the woman said.

"Thank you," Yani said.

"What happened to you?"

"The bad man hurt my Mama—"

Yani put her hand up to Sydette's mouth and shushed her.

The woman didn't ask for any more detail once she heard Sweet Pea.

"That looks bad," the woman said looking at Yani's scalp.

"Could you please give us a ride to my house?"

"I should take you to a hospital—"

"No, it's okay. I can fix it at home—"

"We go get, Baba—"

"Sydette, hush now."

"Where do you live?"

Yani gave her address and the woman took her there with no more questions.

###

Nannette was shocked to see the state Yani was in, but she took the opportunity to practice her nursing skills and used her stitch kit from class. She sealed Yani's wound with the help of Rum and Yani's shouts to God for the pain.

Nanette truly was a good friend because she didn't ask why the so-called rock that supposedly hit Yani looked like a bullet grazing.

"I'll probably have a bald spot there now," Yani said when she looked in the bathroom mirror.

She bathed Sydette and fed her before instructing her daughter to sleep and keep her mouth shut.

When she herself was alone in her bedroom, she was finally able to decompress and cry.

Her laptop fired up quickly and she went to Erik's burner email address.

"We made it home safe. Are you okay? Is everything okay?"

She waited, watching her email inbox, and every ten minutes she refreshed. An hour went by. Two.

Her heart rate increased and she began to sweat. He didn't make it. They got him—

"Everything was handled. I'm proud of you. Kiss Sweet Pea for me. Tell her Baba is sorry. I'm sorry, Yani."

There was a heart emoji at the end and a rush of intense emotion swam through her.

"We love you."

Her second email to him bounced back. She tried writing to him again. Another error message popped up letting her know the account was gone.

He was gone.

Forever.


	28. Aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Permanent changes are on the horizon for both Erik and Yani...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord!  
> I hope everyone out there is staying safe. I have been going through anxiety and some depression, so I took time to rest. I lost my job because of Covid-19, so I am now part of the six million unemployed in the United States. I am self quarantining with my family and have been shut in for three weeks now. These are scary times, but I feel the need to write my fics. I hope you and your loved ones are protected and looked after.
> 
> This is a life-changing moment globally and I wish all of you safety, health, and love.
> 
> I will be using this shutdown time to write and I hope it helps take your mind off of things when it gets tough. Jah Bless!

"I'm a fish in an aquarium  
Cut off from the outside world  
The water's always lukewarm  
And I observe

Hardly anyone takes notice of me  
But I am, here  
Quietly floating  
My lips, moving  
Just like yours

Always in motion  
You, never seem to rest  
Through my reflection  
I watch you  
Why do you keep me here, like this…"

Me'Shell Ndegeocello – "Aquarium"

"Come on Sweet Pea, it's okay. Come out from there…"

Yani stuck her head under Sydette's bed and saw her daughter curled up with her doll Miss Penny in the fetal position.

"It's just a bad man on tv it's not real," Yani said.

She reached her hands out for Sydette and the girl crawled from under the bed and sat on Yani's lap.

"Oh, I know that sound scared you. We'll watch something else."

Yani carried Sydette back into their living room and switched the channel to a cooking show. She wasn't expecting a violent news report to interrupt the comedy show they were watching. Her daughter eased back into her chest but Yani could feel her trembling. Touching Sydette's face, Yani kissed her daughter's forehead.

Two months and her daughter was still having night terrors and panic attacks because of Huntsman and their last night at the compound. Even Yani felt a little anxious when she walked around her apartment at night, afraid that someone would come to the door, break-in, and finish what they started on that night. Killmonger said he handled all those men. She wasn't so sure sometimes, especially knowing about Klaue's different minions from all over the world.

It had only gotten worse with Sweet Pea.

Loud sounds on tv or in real life brought either sudden tears or her baby running to hide. Sydette had finally stopped going to the front door and trying to find Killmonger. Yani no longer heard her baby girl asking, "We go find Baba now?"

Yani asked her mentor at the hospital for help finding a therapist that dealt with children and she was able to recommend a wonderful doctor for Sydette. The therapist was a friendly older white man with gentle milky blue eyes. Yani told the partial truth of what had happened to them. Sitting in the man's office while Sydette played with some dolls the therapist had in his space, she explained that they had been robbed while staying in a rental property with her boyfriend. She told him about the guns that were used on them, and she even explained how she and Sydette escaped on the beach. That was all she revealed. Afterward, she sat back and watched the man speak to her daughter just to get to know her. The therapist wrote a lot down, and when it was over, they set up appointments to have Sydette come in twice a week.

Once the therapist gained Sydette's trust after two visits, he had her use dolls to tell him what happened from her point of view. Sydette was so talkative and descriptive.

The man had Sydette coloring while she talked along with more doll play, and there were also sessions with Yani talking with her little girl to help develop coping skills when Sydette did run and hide.

Holding her child on her lap, Yani did what the therapist told her to do. She acted calm and regulated her own breathing so that Sydette copied her and brought down her anxiety. She acknowledged what Sydette was feeling and let her baby dictate how the conversation would go. It was hard though. Sydette tended to ask the same questions about the bad guys coming back. Yani often caught her acting out the attack with her own dolls, and it broke her heart. Bedwetting increased and going to bed at night was a difficult ritual and her daughter no longer wanted to sleep alone in her room. Yani allowed her to stay with her.

Sydette tended to self-soothe frequently with her thumb in her mouth, something she had never done before. She also dragged around a blanket that Killmonger bought for her and twisted her fingers frequently along the edges of the pink satin material whenever she saw something that reminded her of that night.

Sydette reached up and touched the curly lace front Yani wore. She was switching out three different wigs to cover up the scar on her head from the bullet that struck her. It hadn't healed all that well and the scar brought back bad memories.

"How are you feeling now Sweet Pea? Sad? Scared…?"

"Sad."

"Oh yeah? It's ok to feel sad."

"And scared."

"Mama is right here for you. You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head and pressed her face into Yani's chest.

They sat together until Sydette tugged on her pants.

"You need to change your pull-ups?"

"Yes."

Yani closed her eyes and tried not to cry. Sydette had been potty-trained, but now she was back to wearing pull-ups again because of so many accidents during the day.

"Come on."

Yani walked her to the bathroom and cleaned her up. After replacing the pull-ups she made sure to get them back on their evening routine. Making dinner together. Pork n' beans and hot dogs. Yani sliced up cooked wieners and let Sydette drop them into a pot of beans mixed with barbecue sauce and brown sugar. Keeping a daily routine helped Sydette a lot, but Yani was worried that Sydette would never get better.

Yani felt that her own therapy sessions were less important than getting her daughter back on track.

Plus….she had another concern that was twisting up her world.

And she needed to talk to Twyla about it and no one else.

###

Linda's eyes showed no glimmers of shock, surprise, or any concern at all.

Erik arrived in Sweden after a two-week trip of seeing relatives and solidifying his plans to take out Klaue en route to Wakanda. Linda picked him up at the airport and her enthusiasm at seeing him was the best Academy Award-winning performance he had ever experienced. He hugged her and allowed her to kiss his cheek, but then he went straight into work mode.

"How was your flight?" she asked.

They stood by the luggage carousel and waited for Erik's duffle bag and metal suitcase.

"Fine. How's Klaue?"

"Good. Calm actually, which is not normal for him. He seems pretty confident now that you have landed."

He grabbed his duffle as Linda picked up his suitcase. She ushered him to a cab outside and Erik watched her closely. Her eyes flicked over the attaché that Erik held in his hand.

"Things good with your family?" she asked.

"Cool breezy. I'm ready to get to work."

Her eyes were playful and Erik tried to keep his face neutral, but he felt himself grinding his teeth together.

The two-story hideout in Sweden was pretty swanky. Isolated and guarded by a new crew of security that Erik didn't know. Pure muscle men that Klaue planned on taking to Korea with them.

Erik handed over the attaché that Klaue needed, and he learned that Klaue was using it to essentially blackmail the C.I.A. into buying the vibranium from him. Linda acted nonchalant when she saw Klaue getting what she wanted in his hand.

Settling down into tracking the artifacts that would eventually arrive in London, Erik observed Linda's behavior with much more intensity. There might be a Plan B to her treachery. She stayed on several computers for twelve hours a day, and he never caught her sneaking off to try and contact anyone. The moment she saw Erik, she had to know her plans to rob Klaue had been foiled. Erik was alive and in her face. It didn't matter to him that she thought Yani and Sydette were accidental collateral damage. She would have to pay for what she had done.

Rising early one morning, Erik stepped out onto a patio and made a call to his Aunt Serah on his personal cell.

"JaJa."

Serah's voice sounded happy to hear from him.

"Can you face chat, or nah?"

"I am walking into my apartment now."

Erik switched to audio and video and adjusted the earbuds he wore.

"You look good," she said.

"Busy, but I'm maintaining."

"Bakari and Dante said they enjoyed seeing you."

"It was good to be home."

"How can I help you?"

He watched his Aunt take a seat in her kitchen.

"I need you to do something for me. And when I ask you to do this, don't ask why."

Her eyes took him in and she drew in a deep breath.

"What is it?"

"When the London exhibit hits, I don't want you to be there for the first week of the opening. Call in sick."

His face was serious and he waited for her to push back and be nosey as she was prone to be.

"A week?"

He nodded.

It had to be a week. It would take a few days before the arrival for Linda to get in with a job and start taking over surveillance. Erik had already shown their micro-crew the layout for the museum and also the main players. He couldn't leave his Aunt out of the staff photos he showed everyone, but he could keep her away from what they were planning to do.

"I have some vacation time stored up."

"I will let you know what week to leave," he said.

"JaJa—"

"Auntie…please…"

His eyes darted around to make sure he still had privacy.

"Fine. I will do it."

"Thank you. I have to go now. I'll chat with you soon."

She blew him a kiss and Erik went to find Linda.

He found her on her laptop posted up near Klaue in the dining room. She was creating a fake visa and London I.D. for herself.

Klaue sat staring at his own laptop while drinking his third cup of coffee.

"Ross is ready for the transaction," Klaue said.

"I found a plane to get us out. We can jump to Japan, and then Indonesia—"  
"You take care of all of that with Limbano. I'm working on getting our money upfront before the trade-off. Any word on when the exhibit is happening? I really don't want this to drag out."

"A few months. Be patient."

Klaue smacked Erik's shoulder and sipped on his fresh brew.

"Pre-paid gigs now. Impressive," Erik said taking a seat next to Klaue. He poured himself coffee from the pot sitting on the dining table.

Linda looked at him and the curl of a smile on her lips made him want to punch her. He needed to find something to do or else he would reveal his hand.

"Going for a walk," Erik said.

He left the house and walked around the grounds. The air smelled clean and it helped him clear his head.

He was ready to move.

Being in Sweden gave him time to watch the news on the regular. King T'Chaka would be at the Vienna International Center to help bring about the ratification of the Sokovian accords. Erik hoped the man would return to Wakanda in time for him to stomp him out. He didn't want to challenge the throne while his Uncle was out of the country. He needed him and T'Challa there in person. It would look like a reckless power-grabbing coup d'etat if Erik ran through Wakanda while they were away. No…he needed to follow the letter of the law in his father's homeland. Reading his father's journals, he learned of N'Jobu considering making a play for the throne before he was murdered. It wasn't enough to be a rebel. True power was claiming the throne with a legitimate justice claim. He wanted to kill T'Chaka and T'Challa on their home turf in front of their people. Under their own laws. Their rules. There would be no questioning of his ascension to the throne with their blood on his hands.

Blood on his hands…

His thoughts turned to Yani and Sydette.

It still pained him to think of them. God knows he tried to put them far in the back of his mind as he could, but he couldn't stop the occasional random memories that came at him. A certain odor in the house would remind him of a meal he cooked for his girls. A song on the radio put him back into the kitchen of Klaue's house with Sydette holding onto his hands and dancing as Yani fussed at them for being in her way as she cooked. As hard as he tried to stay busy and mentally occupied, they would creep into his psyche. His trip back to the states helped a lot when he visited his family, but the moment he stepped on the plane to Sweden he fell into a funk. Seeing Linda only brought the island back into sharp relief.

Erik walked back into the house to find some good liquor. He needed to drown his thoughts.

Stay the course.

Focus.

###

Yani stirred in a handful of potatoes into the fish soup she made on Twyla's stove. The fragrant home-made broth she fixed made her own mouth water.

"Don't put no okra in it. I nuh want to feel that slime in my mouth," Twyla said.

"Too late," Yani called out.

"Argh!" Twyla groaned.

"I didn't put a lot in. Barely a handful."

Yani put the soup on simmer and washed her hands.

Sydette played with two new Barbie dolls her paternal grandmother bought for her on the floor. The tv was on a cartoon and Twyla sat on her couch flipping through a fashion magazine.

"You alright?" Twyla asked.

"Yeah."

"You look funny…"

Yani glanced down at Sydette.

"Can we talk in the kitchen?" Yani asked.

Twyla eyed her and then tossed her magazine on the couch. They left Sydette to her dolls.

Twyla lifted up the lid on the soup and took a big whiff.

"Smells like Auntie's."

"Be done soon…Twyla…?" Yani laced and unlaced her fingers together.

Her cousin sat in a chair next to her.

"Yeah?" Twyla said.

"I'm in trouble. I…I messed up…"

"What happen?"

"Don't be vex…"

Yani's hand instinctively went to her belly.

Twyla's head tilted to the side. Her eyes got big and then she sucked her teeth.

"I don't want to hear that…Yani…last time yuh ask mi not be vex…oh dammit cuz…yuh had Sydette…"

Yani's hand covered her eyes and she felt fat tears squeeze from her lids.

Twyla jumped up from her seat and stuck her head out of the kitchen doorway to check on Sydette. She turned back to Yani.

"All this stuff you two are dealing with, and now…yuh telling me you carrying that man's baby?"

Twyla sat back down on the chair and touched Yani's hand.

"I'm not trying to be mean…I'm just. Dammit. I was worried about this happening."

"I'm not keeping it."

Yani wiped her face.

"We said we wouldn't have no baby together. I'm not going to term. I made an appointment in the states. I need you to keep Sydette for me. I'm going to fly to Florida. There's a clinic in Miami that will help me deal with this. I just need you to keep quiet, and watch my Sweet Pea."

"You're going by yourself?"

"Yeah. I don't want anyone to know. Just you."

Twyla squeezed Yani's hand.

"I didn't mean to sound like a bitch about it."

Yani shrugged.

"How far along are you?"

"Two months."

Yani stood up and went to the stove.

She lifted the lid on the soup and stirred it, needing something to do. Needing to be away from Twyla's eyes.

They hadn't been careful.

Especially for the last month they were together. A part of her thought she wanted it to happen. As careful as she had been in the beginning with him, they had become careless in the end. Her rigid birth control taking had slipped and she had no one to blame but herself. She hadn't been taking her pills at the same regular times she always had. The early morning was her normal time, but sometimes she took them in the afternoon, or at night. They had set themselves up for failure. Especially when she allowed him to ejaculate inside of her so often. She had irregular cycles and thought this was another scare like last time. She ignored the first month thinking the stress from the attack was the cause.

She beat herself up. His last few words to her was to not let anything stop her from going to school. Now she was carrying his seed and breaking every promise she made to herself. Killmonger was just as responsible, but now he was out of her life.

"No one can know about this, Twyla."

"My mouth is shut. I'll keep Sydette for you."

Yani covered the soup again. She felt Twyla's arms go around her waist, her cheek pressed close to hers.

"I'll carry this weight with yuh cuz. Okay? No worries."

Yani's head dropped down. Twyla turned her around and Yani buried her face in her cousin's neck.

"I can't go backward," she whispered into her cousin's skin.

"When are you flying out?"

"Next week. Thursday through Sunday."

"You shouldn't go alone. I'll go with you. I'll call in sick to work—"

"I don't want—"

"Calm down…calm down. We'll get Monice to watch Sydette. We'll tell her we're going to visit Kendall. We can see him when we get there, then disappear. He'll be busy doing his club dates and no one will suspect anything if we actually don't see him. It's just a Miami girls trip. Dry your eyes."

Yani nodded.

She was happy that Twyla would come with her. She didn't want to go alone, but she wanted to stay discreet.

"Mama…"

Sydette stood in the doorway and Yani wiped her eyes. Painting a wide smile on her lips she grabbed bowls from the cupboard.

"Ready for some fish tea, love?"

Sydette nodded.

"It'll be okay," Twyla said.

Yani hoped so.

###

Erik's hands slid up her thighs.

They were browner from the sun and so warm to the touch that Erik found himself heavy sighing as he touched her.

The sun beat down on his back and he could feel the hot searing heat making his keloids tingle.

She tried to wiggle back from him and he dragged her legs back to him.

"Nah…get back here. I want you right now. Just like this."

He used his strength to lock her legs down, and when he sank down into her, her lusty shouts made him smile.

Sweat dripped down from his face and onto hers. He threw his head back and a hard exhale fell from his mouth.

"Fuck…baby…!"

Her eyes seemed to be pleading with him, like she was trying to convey something to him on a deeper level.

The muscles in his ass clenched tight and his voice cracked when she said his name in his ear.

"Erik…"

He bolted up from the bed.

"Shit," he gasped, his fingers clutching his sheets.

Glancing around the bed, Erik saw that he was alone in his room. He shut his eyes tight and caught the fading sensations of being with Yani once more. Falling back onto his back, he stared at the ceiling. The warm tingling sensation on his skin disarmed him. He actually felt her hands on him. He could smell her scent still. Lucid dreams had happened to him before, but this one was much too powerful. His hand drifted to his groin and the erection that greeted him there was slick with his semen. He gripped his dick and the throbbing in his hand surprised him and he found himself ejaculating while being awake.

"Ah, fuck…"

Fingers wet, skin drenched in sweat, Erik rolled his face into his pillow and fought the urge to reach out to her. Although his body was yearning for the sexual contact, Erik just wanted to lay up with her and hold her. He missed the weight of Sweet Pea on his chest and Yani snuggled against him.

Erik dragged himself off the bed to clean up the nocturnal emissions. Red eyes greeted him in the bathroom mirror. Had he been crying while dreaming? His heart thudded in his chest and he touched the left side to feel the sensation. His gut told him something was wrong.

He grabbed his laptop and sat back on the bed.

Using an old avatar, he tried to check her social media, but she had deleted everything. It was smart on her part. Kept her off the radar. Twyla's accounts were locked, and Kendall's had become strictly business. When he typed in her name only pictures of her from Kendall's or Chez's fans popped up and they were very few compared to when she had been active online.

His fingers itched to call Twyla, but he refrained.

It wasn't right to try and bounce in and out of her life. She had money. She had support. She would do what she had to do to take care of herself and Sydette.

He shut down his laptop and went outside to walk the grounds. One of Klaue's new security team eyed him hard when he stepped to the rear of the house. Erik waved him off and continued meandering under the moonlight. The acute sensations of feeling Yani's presence had finally faded.

But something tugged at his spirit.

Something felt amiss.

###

Yani sat wearing a paper medical gown in a room filled with five other women dressed the same.

They all sat in a silent queue that they probably never thought they would find themselves in.

Yani kept her head down and stared at her bare feet encased in sandals. A woman sitting adjacent from her stared at her head, and she regretted not wearing one of her wigs. She still felt very self-conscious about the scar. Only part of the hair grew back and the rest was small but vivid scar tissue. Shiny like one of Killmonger's keloids.

Her heart jumped when she thought of him. She worried the thin material of the medical gown with her fingers as her nerves ratcheted up. A thin Latino looking woman was called to follow a Doctor's assistant and Yani could feel the collective anxiety from all the other women and herself as they watched the woman go through a door that closed with a loud bang. She wished she could text Twyla just to have something to do to occupy her mind, but her cousin was posted up at the hotel they were staying at awaiting her call for when the procedure was done.

Procedure.

Yani closed her eyes.

When she first found out she was pregnant with Sydette she was so ready to go to a clinic and terminate. Fidgeting in her seat, she couldn't imagine doing that. But that was only because she had Sweet Pea now, knew her, loved her. It seemed like such an easy thing to do back then especially when she was so angry with Chez and how that pregnancy came to be.

This one was different. It was an accident. A loving accident.

Her tummy flip-flopped and she felt her leg shake a bit with nerves. Another woman was called to go away. Yani was next if they were going in order as they had been.

An older white woman with tight crows feet around her eyes opened the door soon enough and looked Yani in the eye. Yani stood up and tried to close the back of her gown that had begun to stick to her backside from nervous sweat.

She was taken into a sterile room and asked to lay back on a cool blue gynecology chair with a protective white hygienic cover. The assistant helped her place her legs in some stirrups and adjusted her backrest for comfort.

Yani felt her blood pressure rise up and her breathing grew erratic.

The assistant's voice was raspy as she spoke from a protective mask.

"Try to relax. I'm going to place Misoprostol against your cervix. It will soften it for us, and then in two hours the doctor will come in and we'll start. Okay?"

Yani nodded but when the woman touched her thigh to let her know she was about to proceed, Yani tensed up and her hands went to her stomach and covered it.

"Stop, please."

The assistant stared at Yani and pulled away from her.

"You need a moment?"

Yani nodded and felt the small prick of a tear in her eye. She covered her face with her right hand.

"I'll come back—"

"I'm nervous."

The assistant gave a small sigh and when she was about to say something more, a Black woman with a short gray 'fro walked in.

"She's nervous," the assistant said.

Yani watched the Black woman approach her side. The woman touched her arm and gave it a soft pat. Her hand was warm.

"It's alright," the woman said.

"I'm sorry—"

"No need for you to be sorry. This isn't easy for any woman. Even the ones who act like it's no big deal. I'm the doctor who will be working with you. How would you like for me to proceed?"

The doctor reached out for her hand, and Yani accepted the comfort.

Closing her eyes, she rested her head back and exhaled.

###

Twyla drove to the side of the non-descript building and Yani walked to their rental car. She climbed into the passenger seat and burst into tears.

"Oh…cuz…it's alright."

Twyla caressed her scalp and turned Yani's face toward her.  
"I couldn't do it."

"What?"

Yani shook her head and covered her mouth.

"You didn't-?"

"No."

Twyla held Yani's hand.

"They are going to kill me back home."

"No. Disappointed…yes. But they will love this one like Sydette."

"Yuh disappointed with me?"

"I don't want to see you struggle again. You are supposed to be a doctor, Yani. It just gets harder with two babies."

"Yuh think I should abort this one?"

"I can't make that choice for you."

"They had my legs up and were prepping me and I just…I thought…this was an accident, but it didn't have to be a mistake. I know it don't make sense, and everyone will think I'm just a stupid woman who can't keep her legs shut. I want to be selfish for this child, for its father's sake. Killmonger…he's a good man. We all know he ah bad man when him with Klaue, he said it himself. Him clear on that. But I know he wants to be a good man. In his own way. I don't know where he is, but I want to have this good. This baby is good. Hear mi?"

"I hear you, Yani."

"I have enough money for now. It will just take me a little longer to finish school. But I won't have to struggle like before."

Yani wiped her eyes again.

"I want him to have something good in the world. I want to keep my baby."

Twyla stared out of the window.

"He was so loving to us, Twyla. I know you think I'm stupid for this—"

"I never said that. It's just hard having a child alone. It's why I never did it."

Yani snuck a glance at her cousin.

"You ever regret your decision with Devon?"

"No. The choice was easy for me. It turned out to be the best thing for me. I won't tell yuh what to do. This your decision."

Twyla regarded her face with concern.

"Once we leave here, there's no going back, Yani. I mean, you could make another appointment—"

"No. I've made up my mind. My parents are going to hate me, no matter what you say, but it's what I want to do."

"Crazy gyal. Lord ah mercy I can already hear Auntie sucking her teeth."

Yani smiled even as she felt new tears falling down her cheeks.

She was accustomed to working hard her entire life. She'd just have to be on the grind even harder for Sydette, school, and this little one.

"Can yuh come with me to tell Auntie? I want her to know before my parents. I have to get my house in order."

"Be ready for her to have a fit…although…"

"Although what?" Yani asked, hesitation in her voice.

"She really liked that big nigga."

Yani's lips trembled and Twyla squeezed her hand again.

"She really did," Yani agreed.

"I really liked him too. Lord, here we go again!"

Twyla started the car and Yani rested her head in her seat and closed her eyes.

###

Twyla stood in the kitchen doorway as Yani sat on a loveseat with Sydette seated next to her.

"Yuh understand what Mama is saying? You will be a big sister," Yani said.

"In there?" Sydette said pointing to Yani's belly.

"Yeah, the baby is in there. I'll get a big stomach like Sandrina."

"Can I talk to the baby?"

"Anytime you want."

Sydette leaned forward pressing her ear to Yani's stomach.

"You in there baby? Can yuh hear me?"

"You like being a big sister?"

Sydette nodded.

Yani's eyes swept over to her mother and her Aunt Leona. Her mother's face was tight, but she found strength in Leona's firm stance that Yani's mother not scold her or talk down to her. Leona herself was disappointed at first, but then she immediately steeled herself to support Yani when she told the rest of the family. Everyone knew who the daddy was, and they all knew the man was never coming back.

"The baby sleep in my room with me?"

"Yes, love. When it gets a little bigger."

"Will I have a brother or a sister?"

"We won't know until it gets here. What do you want me to have?"

"A brother."

Paula stood up and walked over to Yani, taking a seat next to Sydette.

"Your life is in your hands—"

"Mommy—"

"Let me finish. We didn't do right by you the first time…when you had Sydette—"

"Don't—"

"Listen. Your Daddy and me saw how hard you worked to raise your child on your own. I'm sorry we were so hard on you. We nuh treat yuh how we should have and we can't change that. But we can be better this time. I'm not ashamed of you, Yani. I know yuh think that. Yuh just make things tough on yourself and we don't want you to struggle like we did raising alla you girls. I'm sorry…"

"Mommy. Forget that—"

"Yes. Forget all of that past stuff and let's focus on getting this new pickney here healthy and in one piece," Leona said.

Sydette jumped down from the couch.

"Where yuh going, Sweet Pea? Yani asked.

"I have to use the bathroom."

Yani watched her daughter run to the bathroom on her own.

The evening was pleasant and her mother cooked dinner for all of them. Yani ate her fill of beef patties with fried rice and Sydette spent the night in their bed touching her stomach and talking to her sibling with soft whispers.

###

"JaJa."

"Auntie."

Erik could see on his cell that she was standing outside of the Museum of Great Britain.

"The exhibit arrives in July. The opening will be on 15th."

"Thank you Auntie."

"I put in my request for vacation time."

"Good."

Her sharp eyes took in his face.

"Whatever you are about to do…be safe."

"Always."

Erik hung up and turned his eyes back to the small touchpad he watched outside on the backyard patio.

King T'Chaka sat in the United Nations, his voice confident as he addressed the assembly. How fitting that he should speak of peace and harmony among countries when Erik was preparing to bring that work to his own country's doorstep.

How fitting indeed.


	29. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and the merc team head to London, and Yani accepts a new chapter in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left!

"The brotha's got this complex occupation  
The brotha's got this complex occupation  
The brotha's got this complex occupation

Me and this baby gon' be up all night long  
Walkin' this wood flo' 'til my man gets home  
I'm at the front do', I'm listening by the phone  
But I'm gon' be here with my make-up on  
It's been a long time since my man been gone  
But when he get here, you know I won't be gone  
Because I love him, love him strong  
Me and this baby gon' be up all night long…"

Erykah Badu—"Danger"

Erik wiped down the modified BCM Reece 14 KMR-A. It was an expensive AR-15. He added an M203 grenade launcher with vibranium alterations. The weapon was a polished obsidian dream in his hands. He had to be prepared for the Black Panther. His own blood relative. Tainted blood.

Linda sat across from him cleaning the other weapons they were bringing with them to Korea. The closer they got to their departure date, the more serious she became. He still found it excruciating to be near her, but he treated her like he treated his past military unit that he hated, just neutral all the way.

Klaue walked into the den a watched them prepare the weaponry. Erik took that moment to grab some papers he held in a folder.

"I need you to sign these so I can get the Cessna."

"Seventy-Five thousand?" Klaue groaned.

"I can get you a new one for Three-Hundred Thousand. It's your money."

"Fine, fine."

Klaue used his alias and didn't even look at the paperwork. Just signed where Erik told him to sign and picked up the AR-15 from the work table.

"You missed your calling. You could make a killing modifying weapons full time."

"I'd get bored too quick."

Klaue's eyes looked past him and onto the viewscreen above the fireplace. He turned up the volume. Erik and Linda stared at it with him.

A weather report indicated the return of the hurricane season. And a large category 4 was headed for the islands along the Atlantic.

"I'm sure you battened down the hatches in St. Thomas, Killmonger?"

"Lock stock and barrel."

At last. A tell on Linda's face. A faint blink of her eyes. Erik caught her eyes with his as she picked up another weapon to clean.

"Looks like it'll be a bad one. Hope Our Lady is prepared for it. One of the pitfalls of island life."

Erik felt his midsection tighten. The last hurricane season had been a lucky one. He wiggled his fingers and kept the focus on the radar images and the predicted touch down points. He'd keep an eye on it. Climate change had made life tricky for people globally. It concerned Erik, but he pressed on and picked up a new weapon to inspect and clean.

Linda stared at him and his face felt open and vulnerable with worry. He looked away from her.

###

"Jesus, you can't be still can yuh?"

Yani pressed her hand into her side. The baby was moving too much for her to get fully comfortable. She sat with her legs lifted up with an ottoman in Twyla's house. Boxes stood unopened around her and she was pleased with the one small box she was able to unpack.

Moving in with Twyla had been a sound financial decision. Her lease to the apartment had become month to month, and Nannette was able to find a new roommate easily. Yani's rent money would help pay Twyla's mortgage, and in exchange, Twyla was able to work fewer hours at her job and watch Sydette so Yani could continue taking summer classes with a full course load. She didn't let her pregnancy stop her from finishing up a summer session. Her medical plans were revamped to include an additional two years to finish her degree. Her mind was set on getting into a residency program by the time the new baby was three. Her grades were exceptional but more important than school-Sydette becoming herself again.

The new baby seemed to focus her daughter's anxiety and fears, and Sweet Pea blossomed once more, so excited to welcome the new dumpling.

"Be still, just for fifteen minutes, please," Yani said to her already big tummy.

Sydette ran over to her and patted her stomach.

"Go to sleep," Sydette said.

"Listen to Sweet Pea, Dumplin'."

"Mama, yuh feet so big."

"A little swelling, love."

Sydette rubbed Yani's left foot.

"Fatty feet!" Sydette giggled.

"You gave me fat feet when you were in mi belly."

"No, I didn't!" Sydette said with a smirk on her face.  
"Yeah, yuh did."

The doorbell rang and Yani didn't feel like getting up from her seat.

"Get the door, Sweet Pea. Ask who it is."

Sydette ran to the door.

"Who is it? What yuh want?"

"Sydette—"

"Your Daddy."

Sydette's face beamed.

"Can you twist the button?"

"Yes, Mama. I can do it."

The main bolt on the door was left unlocked for Twyla, but Sydette was able to turn the bottom lock.

Chez stepped into the room and scooped Sydette up in his arms.

"Detty!"

Chez tickled her stomach and Sydette laughed and tried to keep his hands from tickling her further.

"Her bag is by the door," Yani said trying to get up,

"Stay where you are. I got it," he said.

Picking up Sydette's weekend bag, Chez walked near Yani.

"You look big, gyal."

"Thanks, a lot," she said.

"I'm teasing. I'll bring her back early on Sunday."

"Okay."

"Twyla home?"

"No. She'll be back in a few hours? Why?"

"I know she's looking for a car. Wanted to see if she'd want mine."

"You selling it? Thought you loved that car."

Chez put Sydette down and raised up Yani's feet as he sat on the ottoman. He rested her legs on his lap and rubbed her feet for her.

"I'm moving to Florida. Found a good-paying factory job. Good hours. I can still make music. Perform in Miami and on the East coast. It's too expensive to ship my car over. Cheaper to get another car later when I get settled. Money will be tight for a couple of months, but I'll get Sydette's child support to you as soon as can. I have a better shot there."

Yani glanced over at Sydette who held the straps to her weekend bag on her shoulders.

"When are you leaving?"

"Next month."

Yani felt her forehead.

"You should have told us sooner, Chez."

"I just got the call. I have to go where the money is, gyal. You know that. I stay here and you'll bust my ass for not having my full child support."

He held his hands out for Sydette and she skipped over to him and rested her chest on Yani's legs.

"I'm sorry I won't be here to take Detty on the weekends. I can send for her with my sister and keep her at the end of the year once I'm settled—"

"No, this new one will be here then and I need my girl with me."

Yani scratched her belly. Chez stared at her hand.

"Ooh," Yani sighed while shifting her legs on Chez.

"Kicking?"

"Too much," she said.

Yani took in Chez's face. He looked hopeful. Ready to test his wings away from the island. It was bad enough having Sydette lose Killmonger. Now she was losing her biological father to distance and a chance at a better life.

"We will miss you," she said.

Chez's eyes seemed to spark at her words. She saw his eyes well up and she was surprised to see him cover his face with his hand.

"Chez," she whispered.

Sydette crawled up onto Yani's legs and touched her father's face.

"I'm alright Detty," he said lifting her weight off of Yani.

Yani moved her legs from the ottoman and rubbed Chez's back.

"I'm okay, Yani. You ready, Detty?"

"Yes!"

Chez stood with Sydette in his arms. Yani picked up her daughter's bag and handed it back to him.

"We'll talk later, yeah?" Yani said.

"I'll call you next week with more information. I'll be staying with my Uncle until I get my own place there. Say bye, Detty!"

"Bye, Mama."

"Give me kiss."

Sydette leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Give Dumplin a kiss."

Chez held Sydette upside down as peals of laughter erupted from her. She kissed Yani's belly.

Watching her daughter leave with Chez, Yani thought of how life changed in the blink of an eye all the time. She rested a hand on her stomach as she stood in the doorway tracking Chez helping Sydette into his car.

"Bye!" Sydette called while waving her hand.

"Bye, Sweet Pea. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

When they left, Yani stood and let the sun warm her face. The baby tumbled and then seemed to settle.

"I wish your daddy was here, Dumplin."

Patting her belly, Yani closed the door trying her best not to dwell on Killmonger for too long.

###

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Fuck!

Sitting at a table inside a small Swedish café waiting for a sandwich and some decent coffee, Erik's eyes were glued to the tablet in his hand.

"Holy shit," Klaue said staring at Erik's device.

Other people in the café were staring at cell phones or their computers.

Erik couldn't believe it and he felt a cold dragging on his stomach.

He was already agitated watching King T'Chaka receive praise for his rousing speech giving support to signing the Sokovia Accords. The Avengers had made a deadly mess in Nigeria and over one hundred nations decided they needed to be regulated and controlled, and King T'Chaka's words were splashed all over the press. Public and private superheroes and other enhanced humans had to come forward and be counted, tracked, and given permission to act for good in the future. Erik was sure more vigilantes would break out, but he didn't give a fuck because Wakanda was the only thing he wanted. Once he had his father's nation in his hand, he would blow all these enhanced fools out of the water. Take them out if they couldn't bow down to him.

All Erik wanted to do was eat the perfect open-faced smoked-salmon sandwich and spend time out of the house and away from Linda and Limbano. He hadn't planned on watching his Uncle speak at the Vienna International Centre until Klaue told him that the King of Wakanda was on tv.

Regal, gray-haired, with glasses that gave him a gentle grandfatherly look, T'Chaka Udaku told the world how Ultron stole their vibranium and how his country would not stand by and let injustices continue.

The fucking audacity.

And just like that, Erik and the world watched the room explode and the cameras cut to news footage outside. Erik wanted to yell and jammed his nails into his hands to keep himself in his seat as he saw his grip on justice slip from his fingers.

Klaue's face was stuck in the firm grip of shock.

"This is going to change some things, Killmonger," Klaue said.

Words and images flew online fast and the explosion was quickly labeled a terrorist attack.

"There will be a lot of dead in that room, mate."

Rooted in his seat, it was confirmed soon enough.

King T'Chaka Udaku was dead.

Erik stormed out of the café and walked aimlessly through the street for half an hour. His personal cell blew up and when he looked to see who it was, he answered it.

"Uncle Bakari."

"Have you heard?"

"Yes."

"Are you alright? Where are you?"

Erik stopped walking and let the familiar sound of home focus him.

"I'm in Europe now. Saw the news in a café."

"How are you feeling, Nephew?"

"I don't feel nothin'…nothin' at all."

His Uncle knew he was lying. Erik's voice sounded heavy. Brittle.

"Erik…that was your Uncle, your father's brother—"

"That man ain't shit to me!"

People walking past Erik moved around him quickly because of his tone. He headed back to the café.

"I gotta go," Erik said.

"Call me later…if you want to talk. Shavonne and I are here for you."

"Okay."

Erik swiped his phone and he checked his other cell. Two texts from Klaue.

"Hey man, I'm heading back to the café. Had to take a call from home."

"I thought you were taking this explosion a little too hard, mate," Klaue said.

"Like you said, changes some things, but we'll work around it."

"I had the shop put your food in a to-go box. I'm heading back to the house. See you there."

"Cool."

Erik ignored the café and kept walking. His left hand pressed against the left side of his waist in the space he had saved to carve King T'Chaka into his skin. Stolen from him. Whoever the fuck killed his Uncle would feel his wrath eventually, but now Erik had to deal with T'Challa taking the throne.

Erik halted.

His cousin would have to take his father's body back to Wakanda. That would end all of his travels for the next few months. He'd be where Erik wanted him to be. Birnin Zana. The golden city. The terrorists had cheated Erik of one Udaku, but they had also made his endgame easier so he could have the other one. Losing his father in a violent way would have T'Challa rattled, he was sure of that. Erik knew what that felt like. A rattled King would also be a weak King. A distracted King. One who could easily be beaten.

Erik still felt a heaviness in his chest. There was fiery anger there. Something was stolen from him once more. King T'Chaka had escaped his due punishment and it sucked the energy out of Erik. When he returned to their hideout, he climbed the stairs ignoring everyone else and went to his room, throwing himself on his bed. His mind wouldn't let his body rest and he stayed up all night clenching and unclenching his fists. He tugged on the silver chain around his neck until his fingers clasped onto his father's ring.

###

The museum added additional security two days before the opening of the African Antiquities exhibit.

Linda was able to get a job as a barista there and spent a day walking the entire museum taking more secretive photos to make sure nothing had changed since Erik had surveyed it the previous year. She kept her eye on the lead curator, a grim-lipped white woman with an elitist attitude toward employees.

They hid in a flat less than a mile away from the museum. Erik planned logistics with Klaue and Limbano was able to locate a decommissioned ambulance for cheap purchase from a scrapyard. He also procured EMT uniforms for himself and Klaue.

"That woman is a fucking tyrant!"

Linda stormed into the apartment carrying take out from the corner pub. She went into her bedroom and changed clothes before rushing back out to finish her rant.

"I have never met a person with a stick so far up their ass—"

"Cutthroat museum director getting your dander up again?" Klaue heckled.

Erik and Klaue watched her fume near the window.

"She just does shit to pick on people…for no reason! Every fucking day she gets the same coffee from my section. We know how to make her beverage because she instructs us explicitly down to the most finite detail…and yet…it's never the right way. She's just contrarian for shits and giggles. Jesus, I don't know how regular people can take that day after day."

"But she always comes to you, right?" Erik asked.

"Yeah."

Erik stood up and walked over to her. Reaching into his pocket he handed her a small plastic two-inch bag. A yellowish-white powder sat inside of it.

"What is this meth?" Linda joked.

"On D-Day, put this in her coffee cup. Don't touch it with your hands."

"Fast-acting?"

"Nah. Slow burn. Timing is everything. The moment she sips, you hit me up."

Linda pocketed the poison and grabbed her take out container. She scarfed down a sausage sandwich.

"The plane is ready for Busan," Erik said.

"Limbano will take it over and secure housing," Klaue said.

"I have enough surveillance footage looped. Their security is very sensitive, so you will have a little over an hour to get in and out without them suspecting anything on their feed," Linda said.

Klaue stared at his phone.

"I'm trying to get some intel on Jo'Burg, but Huntsman has been avoiding me," he said.

Another tell.

Linda took a large bite of her sandwich and then wiped her lips as she stared at Klaue attempting to contact the dead merc. There was a lack of confidence in her eyes. A hint of…worry? When she stopped looking at Klaue her eyes darted up and Erik stood in front of her with a can of beer in his hand.

"Maybe he has another gig that he can't get out of," Erik said.

Linda's face froze, but then she reached for the beer and took it from him. He reached into her take-out container and grabbed a few fried chips. Popping them in his mouth, he kept his gaze on her, until she stood up to throw away her empty container.

"Well I need him," Klaue said.

Linda left the room and Erik turned on his laptop and studied the museum layout. The moment Linda fed the poison to the curator, Erik would have to maneuver himself into the exhibit hall, find the vibranium, and make sure the curator stayed near him. Reconnaissance video showed that she hovered throughout the space ninety-percent of the time, and if she was anal about her coffee, she would be anal about hawking his Black ass when he lingered around the room. Once she was down, they'd terminate distractors and make a body switch out into the ambulance smuggling out the vibranium. He just needed to find it quickly.

He switched his screen to the online exhibit brochure and paid attention to the pieces he suspected would be laden with the good stuff.

"What's going on with Bonnie?" Klaue asked.

"Bonnie?"

Klaue pointed to him.

"You're Clyde…she's Bonnie…for fucks sake. Bonnie and Clyde?"

Erik rolled his eyes.

"You two getting along?"

"Yeah."

"She seems distant…not distant…more like preoccupied."

Erik shrugged.

"She seems normal to me."

"Keep an eye on her."

"You getting bad vibes or something?"

"Not sure. I feel like she tiptoes around you. The usual banter between you two seems forced. Not as playful as it used to be."

"I think she's stressed because we are dealing with the C.I.A. now. A lot more hoops to jump through with them once we arrive in Busan."

"I don't think that's it."

"Want me to ask her what's up?"

"Yeah. If things are shaky—"

"I'll take care of it if it is."

Klaue patted Erik's thigh in an off-hand gesture as he stood up.

"Good boy," he said walking over to the window and pulling out a cigar from his shirt pocket.

###

Erik pulled on the non-prescription glasses once he arrived by taxi to the museum.

He made sure to pass by Linda's coffee cart as he strolled into the building. She had already looped the security feed. The morning crowd was gone and the afternoon patrons trickled in. A free public lecture on Benin art attracted a large crowd. He tapped an earbud in his right ear.

"Miss Sunshine has sipped her special brew," Linda said, "she's heading your way."

Erik slowed down and pretended to be interested in an oil painting. The museum director took another sip of her coffee and spotted Erik lingering. He eased away from the painting and headed toward the West African exhibit area. From his peripheral, he saw the director locked on him along with some suited security that tried to look discreet.

The moment he entered the exhibit hall, he steered himself to a glass exhibit displaying a few masks and metal spears. His vibram tattoo didn't itch, and the reflection of the glass showed the director's approach. Another white man in a suit and tie watched him also, his fingers clasped in front of him.

"Good morning, how can I help you?"

Her voice sounded annoyed. Erik turned his head to the left and looked at her with a smile on his face. Her eyes saw his gold slugs and he saw the internal shift she made to deal with him.

"I'm just checkin' out these artifacts. They tell me you're the expert"

"Ah, you could say that…"

Erik skillfully nudged her toward the display he was after. The itch in his gums let him know he had hit jackpot when he read the title cards. Aunt Serah was a fucking boss. Vibranium hidden as a mislabeled Fula hammer. Ole girl rubbed her stomach. Erik knew the poison was waking up in her body. She sounded so confident telling him where she thought the hammer came from. The bitch probably worked Aunt Serah's nerves.

"Nah…"

Her eyes glared at him and her mouth gave a small quirk as if she wanted to burp but couldn't.

"I beg your pardon," she said, her voice sounding surprised.

Erik gave her a quick once over.

"It was taken by British soldiers in Benin, but it's from Wakanda…and it's made out of vibranium."

The rasp in his voice startled her and she clutched her stomach a little harder.

Erik smirked.

"Don't trip, I'ma take it off your hands for you."

"These items aren't for sale."

She elongated the word sale in a way meant to put Erik in his place. The slow rise of heated anger rose in his gut. Fucking thieves.

"How do you think your ancestor's got these? You think they paid a fair price? Or did they take it like they took everything else?"

The bite in his voice startled her. He saw one of the security men inch closer to them.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave…"

Her voice stopped and she looked toward her minions as she coughed. Erik stepped in close and whispered in her ear.

"You got all this security in here watching me…ever since I walked in. But you ain't checkin' for what you put in your body."

The director gasped and looked at her coffee cup.

"Klaue and Limbano are in position," Linda said in his ear.

Erik smiled.

"C'mon mate…"

A security guard tugged on Erik's jacket, pulling him away from the distressed director.

"I think she might not be feelin' too good…"

The director dropped like a pile of bricks hitting the floor.

"Jam those phones, Linda," Erik whispered.

Erik called for help loudly as three security men surrounded the director on the floor.

"Klaue, Limbano…you're on deck," Linda said.

Less than five minutes later Klaue and Limbano came running in with a stretcher.

"Step back please, gents, step back please," Klaue yelled.

The guards ushered museum-goers toward the exit in the opposite direction. Erik lingered and watched Klaue.

Pistols with high-grade silencers were used to take out two of the guards. Klaue toyed with the third giving the man false hope of survival.

"You can go, but just don't tell anyone, alright?"

Klaue winked at the guard and the man took off running. He let him get twenty feet away before he nickeled the man's brains. The body fell hard.

"Bruh, why you ain't just shoot him right here?"

"Because it's better to leave the crime scene more spread out…makes us look like amateurs."

"I'll meet you guys outside," Linda said in his ear.

"Let's do this," Erik said, guiding Klaue to the vibranium.

Klaue took off the glove on his prosthetic hand and held it up to the exhibit. A sonic pulse shattered the glass and Klaue grabbed the Wakandan hammer. He used his pulse sensors to gently shake off centuries of rust and grit and history. He smelled the metal and laughed.

"You better sell that quick."

"Oh it's already sold," Klaue said bragging. He broke the handle off of the tool and glanced at Limbano to move.

A mask caught Erik's eyes.

He moved over to the standing display and leaned down to look it over carefully.

Regal horns crowned the top as intricate and very detailed carving told a bold story on the blue and steel gray stained wood. The title card said "Warrior Mask, Benin 17th Century". Erik snatched the mask off the metal rod it sat on.

"You're not telling me that's vibranium too, eh?"

"Nah, I'm just feelin' it."

###

Yani's favorite part of laundry day was pulling clean clothes out of the dryer and then folding them. Especially when she tossed in a laundry freshener sheet and everything smelled extra clean.

A clean rain fell outside as she put away Sydette's clothes and her own. She had even washed some of her daughter's old newborn outfits that she would use for Dumplin.

Sydette was sound asleep on her bed in the room she shared with Yani, and once everything was put away, Yani waddled out to the living room where Twyla was braiding Leona's hair and watching tv.

Yani stepped into the kitchen to make herself some fresh cocoa on the stove. She put milk in a saucepan on low and closed the kitchen window. The baby was resting easy inside of her. The day had been a calm one lugging that child inside of her around. One day she would see her feet again and be reacquainted with her toes.

"Yani!"

Twyla's loud shriek startled her and Yani moved as fast as she could back into the living room. Leona was grabbing the remote from Twyla and turning the sound up. The BBC news was on. Klaue's picture took up half the screen on the wall.

"Them find his body," Leona said.

"Shh! Let's hear it," Twyla hissed.

A British-Indian woman anchor told a horrible narrative and Yani wanted to cover her ears, but she stood with a heavy belly, wide-eyed and mouth open as the world was informed that the notorious arms dealer, Ulysses Klaue of South Africa, was found dead in Korea with two others. A woman. And another man. All of Klaue's business was put out into the world and even Twyla's face showed shock because of what the man was accused of doing for so many years. Killing. Arms dealing. Illegal transactions all over the world.

It was all sordid and nasty and so much more horrifying seeing it on the tv.

Killmonger was part of that, and now—

"Yani!"

Twyla moved away from the chair Leona sat in and grabbed Yani's shoulders and eased her onto the couch.

"I'm okay, I just felt a little faint," Yani said.

The headline news moved on to other things and Leona turned down the sound and switched channels.

"They didn't say his name," Yani insisted out loud.

"Calm down," Twyla said.

"They just said Klaue, and then a man and a woman. And there were no photos of him."

Her voice took on a pleading quality.

"Something's burning," Leona said rushing into the kitchen.

"Him not dead. He can't be—"

"They didn't say his name, so no one knows."

"I can look online."

Yani tried to get up, but her weight made it hard to move quickly enough. She felt the baby kicking her side and she gasped. The sharpness hurt. She had upset Dumplin.

"Relax cuz. Be easy, yeah?"

Yani nodded and leaned back.

"Whatever you were trying to make, that milk is ruined," Leona said.

Yani closed her eyes.

Please let me know you're okay, man.

Other news channels that mentioned Klaue only said the same thing. He was shot and killed and found in Korea. Two other bodies with him.

There was nothing Yani could do. Fretting about it would just get her worked up and the baby would feel it. So she focused on getting through the rest of the day with Sydette. Dinner. Bath time. Storytelling time. Sleep.

Yani curled her body around soft pillows and tried to rest her mind. She had to accept not knowing for sure. In the middle of the night, she lumbered out of bed and went to the living room to look on her laptop for any more information. Just various networks giving brief mentions, and then just as quick as the story came…it went.

A week went by and nothing new was reported. Her Aunt was now unemployed permanently from the man. And poor Jerome. Who would spoil him now if they couldn't walk onto the compound anymore? He would think that everyone abandoned him.

So silly. To worry about an iguana as much as she worried about her baby's father.

She touched her chest as her face grew tight. None of her children had their fathers in their life at that moment. Sydette would see Chez eventually in a few months, but Dumplin? Dumplin just had her.

She groaned and lowered her head. Breathing through her mouth she squeezed her hands into fists.

"Oh Lord," she whispered out loud.

She placed her right hand under her stomach.

"Twyla," she called out.

She stood up from the chair in the kitchen.

"Twyla."

"Yeah?"

Her cousin twisted her hair as she stepped into the room.

Yani grabbed a cup and poured water into it from a bottle. She concentrated on swallowing every drop and then turned to face her cousin.

"Dumplin is coming."

"Right now?"

"My contractions are now about thirty minutes apart. I've been keeping track all day."

"All day? You've been in labor all day?"

Twyla's face was bewildered.

"This is baby number two, remember?"

Yani grinned but Twyla's face was still frozen with surprise.

"I'll call Auntie and your Mom."

"Good. I'm going to walk a bit and track my progress while I call my doctor."

"Okay."

Twyla ran to the living room and Yani walked into her bedroom. Sydette was on her bed playing with her dolls.

"Hey, Sweet Pea. Go put your jacket and shoes on. Dumplin is coming."

Sydette's face lit up and she gave a loud whoop as she scrambled to find her shoes.

Yani held both sides of her stomach as she looked down at it.

"Hold on. Give me some time to get to the hospital, yeah?"

Sydette ran out of the room.

"Auntie! Auntie! The baby is coming!"

Yani smiled.

"Take your time, Dumplin. No rush, love. I'm here for you."

###

She was so tired.

By the time the last relative left the house and Sydette was put to bed sound asleep, Yani was able to sit in her new rocking chair and feed the baby. Fourth day home with the newborn and every relative had finally gotten a chance to see the bad man on the hill's child.

Dumplin.

Erik Paradise Galiber-Stevens.

Affectionately known as Riki by the rest of the family.

Nine pounds, four ounces.

Twyla took one look at him and exclaimed, "Dumplin? Tuh, this child is a beef patty."

The boy had the lustiest cry when he came out from between Yani's legs. Twyla cried the entire time she held Yani's hand in her private maternity room. Sydette had a side seat to watch everything and she was a better coach than her cousin. Her mother held Sydette and when her baby brother came out heavy and healthy, Sweet Pea shouted, "Don't cry, I'll help you!"

She had to have stitches, but she was glad that the birth wasn't as labor intensive as Sydette's had been. By the time she was rolled into the hospital to have him, Riki was out three hours later. Fat, vibrant, and restless. Arms and legs constantly moving like he had somewhere to go.

"Are you still sure about 'Paradise'?" Twyla said watching her breastfeed her son.

"What's wrong with that for a middle name? He was conceived in paradise and I want him to know that. What do you think it should be?"

"Lil Big Nigga—"

"Shut up!"

"He on them titties like his Daddy—"

"Twyla!"

"You know it's true."

"Nasty."

"Runs in the family. Before I forget—"

Twyla walked into her room and came back with a handful of mail.

"This all came to Auntie's house addressed to you. It was forwarded from your old place. All your bills."

Yani tilted Riki's head back and wiped his lips.

"Can you burp him for me?"

Yani took the mail as Twyla took the baby.

"Oh, stop fussing, you can have them titties again in a minute, greedy boy. Yuh Mama not going anywhere…Yani…what is it?"

"This came from Korea."

Yani felt her heart patter a little faster.

The manilla envelope had a typed address label on it for her apartment. The return address was written in Korean. The stamped date was recent. Five days previous.

"Open it," Tywla encouraged.

Yani took her time tearing open the flap. She took a deep breath and pulled out several sheets of heavy paper. She stared at them, looking over every single one carefully. When she lifted her eyes up to Twyla, she could barely breathe.

"Yuh scaring me cuz."

Yani was still in pain from having the baby, so she couldn't jump up like she wanted. She opened her mouth but she couldn't get words out.

"Yani…fuck…what is it?"

"Me and Auntie…"

"You and Auntie what?"

"We own the compound. These are deeds to all three houses."

Yani stared at the thick papers.

"Auntie gets the first house. I get Klaue's house, and we both share the middle house. It's the fucking deeds. We own everything free and clear."

"Yuh fucking lying!"

Riki whimpered from the volume of Twyla's voice.

"Killmonger did this. I know it. It's Klaue's signature on the transfer of everything, but…this is Killmonger."

Yani stared at her newborn son, his silky curls, button nose, full lips, and bright brown eyes so perfect. So much like his father.

"Dumplin, your Daddy gave us everything."


	30. The Best You Ever Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All roads lead to Wakanda....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a wrap!
> 
> At last "Wet Sugar" is complete.
> 
> FYI: I will be completing "Black Boys Bloom Thorns First: Volume 2" and then jumping into Vol 3 & then Volume 4. Volume 4 will pick up where "Wet Sugar" ended. So just remember. "Wet Sugar" will have a sequel! (which is once again, Vol 4 of BBBTF)
> 
> It might be a good idea to follow me on here to get update notifications.

"Knew I had to run away now  
Tell them what you did  
Tell them how you tore my heart out  
And threw it in the bin

But I still wanna bless you  
Wanna kiss and caress you  
You know nobody can test you  
Cause I'll be the best you…

I'll be the best you best you  
Best you ever had  
Praying that you change yuh dirty ways  
Coz ain't nobody gonna love you like me  
I'll be the best you best you  
Best you ever had  
Didn't mean to hurt yuh that you say  
But all I need right now is balance and peace"

Jada Kingdom—"The Best You Ever Had"

Shit ran so smooth.

Limbani and Klaue rolled the gurney out of the museum as Erik laid prone on it gripping the vibranium on his chest. The breathing mask that covered his face itched his skin, but he stayed still as Limbani and Klaue lifted him onto the ambulance.

Linda quickly secured the stoppers on the wheels as Erik sat up and grabbed her waist, gifting her lips with a spontaneous kiss that made her laugh out loud. She grabbed his face in return, the genuine affection coming from her making her breathy and open like a teenager sneaking smooches.

"What was that for?" she asked as Klaue closed the doors and Limbani hit the siren and drove them to the airport.

Erik slid off of the gurney and handed the vibranium to her.

"We about to be set for life," he said.

Her eyes regarded the hunk of metal.

"This is really worth ninety-million?" she asked.

"Minus expenses and my overhead, that comes to fifteen-million for each of you," Klaue said.

Linda shook her head with wonderment as Klaue hopped into the shotgun seat checking their flight departures from his field computer.

Erik took the vibranium from her and packed it away in Klaue's specially made travel bag.

"To think you considered bailing on me," Erik said.

He tried not to flinch when she stroked his face and leaned in closer to his chest. Reel her in and keep her focused.

"It's a good thing you talked me out of it."

She pursed her lips and lined them with his. He accepted the kiss, even allowed her to dart her tongue in his mouth before he pulled back from her slowly. She traced his lips with her finger and her eyes held open yearning for him. He just needed her a little while longer. He could tolerate her a little while longer.

###

Erik spent a few days exploring Busan and getting familiar with escape routes from the illegal gambling den that Klaue was due to meet Agent Ross in. For two nights he lingered in the Jagalchi Fish Market and watched a Korean woman pretend to be a market proprietor selling vegetables and fish. Occasionally, a well-dressed couple or other similarly dressed individuals would ease up to her booth and whisper to her discreetly. If she were agreeable, she'd jerk her head toward the back of the space where a young Korean man would open a blue tarp that looked like the entrance to a stock room/freezer. The people would disappear and then others would trickle in for most of the night. The Busan police were clearly paid to ignore what was happening.

He brought Linda and Limbani with him to run surveillance on the security set-up around the perimeter of three full blocks. The day before the transaction with Ross, Erik and Klaue took the eight South African muscle men to the site and let them know the best evasive routes in case they were followed by the C.I.A. It was the Wakandans that Klaue was worried about. He tried to play it cool as if he had everything under control, but Erik knew that Klaue probably wanted to hire a few more bodyguards just in case.

Game time came fast and Erik watched Klaue stuff the vibranium wrapped in a paper bag inside the front of his pants.

"Here, swallow this," Erik said handing him an internal tracker.

Even though Erik already had Klaue's prosthetic arm fitted with his own GPS tracker, he wanted the others to be able to find him too since he would not be there for the hand-off.

"Ross will have the C.I.A. deposit half of our fee in cryptocurrency and I will convert it into my Triton account right before I walk in. The rest of the balance will be paid in diamonds. I hand over the vibranium, he gives me the diamonds, and then I'll meet you at the hotel afterward. They'll be looking for us at Gimhae, so we'll leave out of the old airstrip in the morning."

"We're gassed up and ready," Erik said.

"Good. I want to get the fuck out of here and go back to South Africa. Enjoy our bounty and set up some new opportunities."

Klaue swiped a dime-sized mic under his shirt collar.

"Hold still," Linda said to Klaue.

Klaue stared at her as she pulled out camera contacts.

"We can see what you see now," Linda said placing the clear contacts over each of his eyes.

Klaue stepped back from her.

"Blink," Linda said as she stared at her field computer.

"It's making my eyes water."

"That sensation will pass," Linda said swiping her screen, "Okay, we're good. You can be on your way."

They watched Klaue and his bodyguards climb into four black 4Runners.

"What if he just takes the money and diamonds and leaves?" Linda asked.

"Nah. He ain't like that. He's a greedy racist fuckwad, but one thing Klaue ain't is a dirty double-crosser."

His lying words sat flat in the air. Linda didn't even react. She checked her field computer again and walked back toward the hotel lobby. Limbani sat waiting for them in the luxury suite they all shared and Linda uploaded the tracking software to a larger laptop so they all could watch the entire transaction.

Food was ordered from room service and the three of them watched Klaue enter through the blue tarp and set off the alarm system at the metal detector. They were passed through and stood on the first floor looking down into the casino. Erik concentrated on what he expected to see.

"There he is," Erik whispered as he spotted Agent Ross through Klaue's eyes.

Ross stared up at Klaue as the muscle men scattered away from him to secure the room.

"Take it easy, Boss Man," Erik said into the computer mic, "the Wakandans are already there somewhere. The moment you hand over the vibranium, you gotta move."

"They've been after me for over twenty years, boy. They like to stay hidden. They won't make a scene to blow their cover. In out. In out…"

Klaue took a second to stare at his watch viewscreen.

"You see that children? Fifty-million delivered. Now to get the rest."

Klaue typed onto his viewscreen.

"Money transferred. Here we go," Klaue said with a flourish.

Erik turned up the sound.

"Well, that is quite the entourage…"

Agent Ross gave mild banter and Klaue was boisterous and loud as ever.

"Chill man," Erik told Klaue.

Linda gave a nervous sigh. Limbani kept rubbing his hands.

Klaue whipped out the vibranium from his crotch and slammed the paper bag on the blackjack table. Ross looked turned his head in annoyance.

Seconds later…

A loud crash made people scream.

"Shit," Erik huffed. Linda typed on the laptop and enhanced the sound.

Klaue pulled out his gun and Ross held up the metal attaché that contained the diamonds to deflect the barrage of bullets that came his way.

"Dammit," Erik shouted, "Get the fuck outta there!"

Klaue jumped away from the other bullets that flew around and ran back toward the entrance.

"C'mon, c'mon…" Erik muttered under his breath.

Klaue's eyes darted back down toward the casino tables and Erik saw him.

T'Challa.

The newly crowned King of Wakanda leaped up to the first floor and climbed over the stair banister.

They watched Klaue lift his gun and shoot at T'Challa, but his clip was empty.

"Umbulali!" T'Challa shrieked at Klaue.

Murderer.

Erik clenched his fists.

"Ndizokubonisa ukubulala," Erik said out loud. I will show you a murderer.

"What did you say?" Linda asked.

Erik shook his head at her.

"You know, you look just like your old man," Klaue said.

"Make sure his tracker is still good," Erik demanded.

He stood up and went to his suitcase and changed into his retraction gear.

"They're on the go!" Linda called.

Erik grabbed his duffle that carried his modified AR-15, stun grenades, and smoke bombs.

"Get dressed!" he ordered.

Limbani and Linda left the computer and Erik kept track of where Klaue was evading the Wakandans.

The C.I.A. and the Wakandans were on his ass and Erik's only hope was that Agent Ross and his people captured Klaue instead of T'Challa. The C.I.A. were easy to overwhelm. The Wakandans…not so much.

"Can't shake 'em off our ass," Klaue shouted as he climbed out of his window and deployed his prosthetic arm weaponry. Erik heard the sonic boom of the arm and then the 4Runner looked like it was tumbling…

"Ah, fuck!" Klaue yelled.

"Let's go!" Erik bellowed.

Linda and Limbani trotted out dressed in their gear and carrying several duffle bags.

"Oh mercy, King. Mercy…"

Erik's eyes regarded the laptop with intense concentration.

The Black Panther.

Claws hung in the air and Erik felt his heart drop as he waited with cool dread for T'Challa to finish off Klaue. His key to the golden city slipping away from him.

Two Wakandan women approached him and Agent Ross drove up.

Erik exhaled with relief.

The C.I.A. would snag Klaue.

Erik handed the computer to Linda and charged out of the hotel suite door.

###

The Black Site office for the C.I.A. was inside a seedy-looking travel agency located inside a building on the bottom floor. Limbani drove a paint service van around the block as Linda scanned the building for Klaue and other heat signatures. Either Klaue had removed his contacts or the C.I.A. had done it for him. They could only rely on his tracker.

"There's a back alley on the side where he's being held," Linda said.

She glanced at Erik in the back of the van.

He strapped the AR-15 on himself and hunched down in the back waiting to create the diversion needed to blast his way to Klaue. He grabbed the Benin mask that he brought with him.

"He's alone in a backroom," she said.

"Let's get it done before they ghost him."

Limbani drove around the block again then backed into the alley.

Bursting out from the van, Erik immediately posted up a daisy chain of explosives against the wall and stood to the side with Linda and Limbani backing him. Slipping the mask over his face, he took a deep breath and set the charges with a detonator. The explosion rocked the building and Erik ran in sweeping left to right, riddling the space with bullets as Limbani and Linda lifted Klaue up in the seat he was strapped to. Once people dropped to the ground as expected, Erik threw a grenade and ran back through the breach with his crew. He kept shooting while walking backward providing cover as Klaue was lifted into the van, a maniacal laugh erupting from that man's throat. If Erik didn't know any better, he'd think the man was off his permanent rocker—

The Black Panther ran out through the debris and Erik shot at him, the bullets lighting up his suit with purple streaks of light, until he leaped off the ground, claws outstretched.

Erik switched from bullets to the vibranium enhanced grenade launcher on the AR-15 and shot the Panther with a full blast, the impact blowing his cousin against the wall and then backward several feet onto his back.

Erik ran and jumped onto the back of the van and hung onto a metal rack on the hood. He looked back at T'Challa who was still on the ground stunned but watching him. It would have been so easy to blow his head off while he laid unmasked and prone on the ground. But they would meet again soon enough. He had to follow protocol. Kill him on his land.

As the van tires screeched with their escape, Erik pointed a finger at T'Challa, letting him know it wasn't over yet.

Not Yet.

Linda cut Klaue loose from the chair and they all stared at his arm with the missing prosthetic.

"Well shit. We'll just have to make due with half," Klaue said slapping Erik's arm with his right hand.

"Still rich," Linda said.

"Still rich," Klaue said winking at her.

Limbani weaved in and out of traffic and they stayed on the road for thirty minutes until they reached the abandoned airfield where Limbano hid their Cessna. Linda kept smiling.

"Cheesing," he said.

"Thinking about the château I'm going to buy. Can't decide if I want to be in Paris or Spain," she said.

"For the love of money," he said with a bit of surliness.

Her eyes regarded him with quiet suspicion. He stuffed his Benin mask in his duffle.

Unloading their bags from the van, Erik kept his eyes, ears, and mind focused on the other three. Klaue jumped on his cell phone as Erik and Linda followed behind him.

Klaue promised to transfer their money once he returned to Jo'burg and washed it through digital banks.

"I know you good for it," Erik said.

Limbani loaded up the plane with their bags and Linda walked to the other side with Klaue, a grin still on her face. Dreams of Paris or Spain still dancing in her head as she opened the plane door.

"On our way back, just drop us off in Wakanda."

"You don't want to go there, boy."

Erik's jaw tightened.

"Yeah, I do—"

Erik shot Limbani with two sharp blasts.

Turning back to Klaue, the man had Linda gripped with his right arm, his weapon jammed into her temple.

"Drop it!" Klaue shouted.

Erik calmly aimed his piece at Klaue's forehead. Linda kept her arms up with a stunned almost comical look of surprise painted on her face. Klaue kept screaming at him and demanded that Erik put his gun down.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Erik," Linda said.

Erik glared at her. All he could see was Huntsman with his gun jammed into Sydette's chest, Shipley groping Yani, and Neal threatening to sexually assault her. Linda's eyes must have caught the seething anger erupting from his pores because her face went blank with realization.

"It's gonna be okay," he said.

One shot.

One shot through her chest.

Klaue dropped her and scurried away.

Erik shot at him them chased him down.

Klaue hid behind rusted remains of an old plane and Erik made short work of taking him out with a clean shot through the plane's window. Klaue fell back and dropped the gun he had clutched in his hand.

Moving around slowly, gun aimed and ready, Erik approached the man that turned against his father.

"You really want to go to Wakanda?" Klaue asked between gasps.

Erik kicked Klaue's weapon away and stared at the man, his gun wound ending his life slowly. He could hear the gurgling of blood in his voice.

"They're savages."

The viciousness made Erik's face harden. No. They weren't savages. They were too advanced for this man's liking and they spanked that ass. Erik stared at the branding on the man's neck. The thief had finally met his match. Klaue pointed to that branding and turned his head so Erik could see it better.

"This is what they do to people like us."

Us?

"I ain't worried about no brand. Check these out…"

Klaue had seen his scars before but never really paid much attention. He never asked about them. But his eyes really focused on them now.

"Each one is for a kill."

Klaue's eyes blinked wildly for a moment as his internal cavity felt blood spilling where it shouldn't. His words about Erik's scars and what it would mean to Wakandans was boring him.

Pulling down his bottom lip, Erik revealed his vibram tattoo. The marking of a Wakandan. The revelation that he had a savage under his nose flickered across Klaue's face. The shock of it made the man smile for a second.

"Ah, to think I saw you as some crazy American."

The man turned his head to the side and laughed.

Their ending together would be a replaying of their beginning with Killmonger pointing a weapon at him, the fate of the man's life in his hands once more.

Erik stepped forward and blasted Klaue's brains out at point-blank range. He had played this moment out over and over in his mind for the last two years, even toyed with the idea of telling Klaue who his father was and what he was going to do with Klaue's body. But he wasn't worth it. To speak his father's name to that filthy piece of shit was a dishonor actually. His father was royalty, a giant in Erik's eyes. Klaue was not worthy to hear it.

Erik holstered his gun and walked back toward the van.

He grabbed a large blue tarp with rope and brought it back to Klaue's corpse. Wrapping the man up like a steak and tying him off , Erik lifted him up and crammed it into the back of the plane. He moved around the aircraft and dragged Linda's body by her arms over to Limbano's so it wouldn't block the plane's path out of the airplane graveyard.

Erik checked his cell. He had a long trip ahead of himself.

"Erik…"

The faint sound of his name drew him back over to her. Life was fading from her eyes and blood dribbled from her lips, but she hung on awhile longer. He knelt down next to Linda.

They had a lot of laughs together and he genuinely liked her and respected her work ethic. But there were some lines that shouldn't have been crossed.

A thin tear streaked down the right side of her face and he closed his eyes. Breathing deeply, he rested his mind, made it clear of any thoughts about the loss of her life. She made a choice to get down with them. She could've been living comfortable and happy. She could've asked Erik about the secret safe. Hell, he would've given her the shit that was down there if she wanted it that bad. He didn't care about any of it. His original plan before that dreadful night in St. Thomas was to let her go free.

Choices.

It always came down to choices.

He reached into his leather vest and pulled out the micro USB she had been after. A thing so small but holding so much Intel that was worth way more than ninety-million.

But his girls were priceless.

He held it up to her face.

"Was it worth it?" he asked.

A clouding around her cornea began. It became hazier and then…she was gone.

Stuffing the USB back into his vest, Erik stood up and stared at the sky. He needed to get in the air before he was discovered.

The Cessna was a quality aircraft and he did his pre-flight checks to make sure he was truly ready for the journey. He started the plane.

Focus.

His whole life was geared toward momentum. Going into the Navy. Going into Special Ops. Going into the JSOC Ghost Unit. Going into the profession of mercenary work. Going to Klaue. Going to Wakanda. He knew the exact GPS coordinates from his father. He had Klaue tucked away and beginning rigor mortis in the back. He was ready.

Erik coasted down the makeshift runway and when he took off into the sky, he felt secure. Confident.

Ready to claim his birthright.

###

The landing was hard and wobbly, but Erik was able to guide the plane safely on plain dirt and grass. The sun was due to set behind him in a couple of hours and he could feel it beating down on his back. According to his father's directions, he had to be careful of crashing into a protective vibranium shield. He kept the plane a good two hundred feet further than what was written in his father's journal just in case the Wakandans had expanded their protective dome. There was no need really, the moment he crossed into their territory, he felt the subtle itching in his gums and had a clear idea of how close he was.

In the distance he saw what looked to be small round housing structures and he quickly pulled out Klaue's body from the plane. It was beginning to smell ripe.

Dragging the tarp, Erik didn't have to wait too long when his sensitive ears picked up a low-frequency sound. He was being tracked from afar. Closing the gap between himself and the village, he saw before him a delegation of guards moved as a unit to greet him…or kill him. It was hot as hell, but these men were dressed in blankets. Blankets that looked like the one he had as a baby.

A man with keloids marked in a pattern on his face with deep-set haunted dark eyes led the greeting committee. A dark gray blanket draped across his body. The fierceness Erik saw in the man's gaze made him take note. He was no mere villager. This was military. This man was a soldier. A high-ranking one by the way he daggered his eyes across Erik's.

Erik slung Klaue's body toward the soldier's feet.

"What is this?" the man said.

"Just a little gift."

Erik reached down and opened the tarp as the other soldiers pulled out curved blades. Their leader held his hand up to them, and then glanced down at the tarp. What he saw there made him regard Erik with new eyes.

"Ungubani?"

Erik pulled down his lip.

More surprise registered on the soldier's face.

Erik moved slowly and took off his father's necklace and dangled it before the man.

"This is the ring of Prince N'Jobu Dumisani Udaku. My father."

More than surprise shined in those eyes now. Shock.

"My father was a War Dog. Hatut Zeraze. He left Wakanda to spy in Oakland."

"He is…our Prince…he is alive?"

There was hesitation in his voice. Not the hesitation of someone knowing that name because of history. It was the hesitation of someone who knew his father.

"He was murdered—"

Several of the soldiers broke into excited chatter that came off gruff and disbelieving. Their leader held up his hand again. The man took the necklace and studied it, the reverence in his eyes so focused on the ring. Turning it over several times in his hand, he finally stared at Erik again.

Giving orders to take the body, Klaue was carried away roughly, and another soldier frisked Erik from head to toe.

"Hold still," The leader said.

The man touched his kimoyo beads and the sight of them brought back images of his father toying with his. A vibranium force field streaked from the beads and traced Erik's body from head to toe.

"Follow me," The man said.

Four soldiers surrounded Erik and he fell in step with the leader. His eyes darted about and observed the housing and the people who milled around to watch, their keen eyes taking him in. To the untrained eye, it looked like they were walking through charming bush country, but Erik could feel the occasional tingle of vibranium sparking reactions in his gums that slowly faded. The entire space hummed with invisible energy. All was not what it seemed.

"Is that a damn-?"

They passed a large fenced off area containing five giant rhinos with spectacular silver and blue markings on their hides. The soldier said nothing, but Erik watched the animals as they filed past.

After walking through the center of the village, the lead soldier tapped his kimoyo and the air crackled with electricity and a shimmery blue light caught Erik's eye before a large aircraft winked into view.

"Shit," Erik said, startled by the tech it took to camouflage a vehicle of that size.

"I will take you to see the King."

Erik's body flexed for a moment and the lead soldier caught it.

The door of the craft slid open without a sound as they boarded the ramp and Erik got a sense of déjà vu. His father once had him and his mother fly on a similar aircraft so long ago…

"Sit there," the man said pointing to a seat in the back with an open side view window. There were no seatbelt straps to hook up, but he wasn't worried. If they had the ability to hide a big ass space ship in the middle of a village in broad daylight, he was pretty sure he was safe.

A 3D holographic image popped above the lead soldier's arm.

A woman. Bald. Dressed in red military gear.

Erik recognized her. She was in Busan. Screaming at T'Challa not to kill Klaue in front of Korean citizens on a busy street.

Erik couldn't catch all they said in Wakandan, but he caught enough to know the woman was just as surprised to know that Erik had found them.

A vibratory hum tickled Erik's feet and skin as the craft lifted smoothly. Flying across lush terrain and grand hills, Erik began to wonder if the splendor he saw so long ago in his childhood bedroom had been a dream, and then suddenly—

They burst through another layer of camouflage and Erik felt his breath catch in his chest and he held it.

Wakanda.

The lead soldier looked back at him from his seat and saw the wonder in Erik's eyes.

"What is your name?"

"What's yours?"

"W'Kabi."

"W'Kabi? Is your father's name Tankiso?"

W'Kabi jumped up from his seat and the other soldiers regarded him with concern.

"How do you know that name?"

"I know a lot of names, bruh—"

W'Kabi grabbed onto Erik's vest and lifted him toward him. Erik stood his full six feet one-inch height without backing down from the man.

"Not that one."

"Trust. I know it. I also know what happened to him. And your mother."

W'Kabi's eyes blinked and there was an extra shine to them.

Erik's eyes stared past him and he walked toward the front of the ship where the pilot sat controlling the craft with just swipes of his hands and fingers. Erik felt the press of security behind him as spears were aimed his way.

He had to admit he was in awe of everything. His father said his people were the future made flesh. Erik believed it even more so when he saw the palace come into view. The double palace. The place where his father was raised. Birnin Zana really was a golden city as the sun did it's magic for the golden hour, bathing the architectural wonder in dreamy decadent hues.

Erik almost wanted to cry. For himself. His father. His mother.

A fairy tale made real.

His father flew there once a year from the time Erik was born until his death. He tried to imagine his father coming to his homeland and shaking of the façade of a humble barber and stepping into the swagger of a Prince. All those years he thought his father was leaving town to teach in Atlanta. He shook his head and smiled. Wild shit for real.

The aircraft swung around smoothly and landed softly onto a platform and the ramp was lowered.

"Stay close to me," W'Kabi said.

"You ain't said but a word."

Still surrounded by the cadre of four other soldiers carrying spears, W'Kabi led Erik, not into the main entrance but a side one.

"I must handcuff you."

"Why? I'm not running. I want to go in there."

"The King's personal bodyguards will not hesitate to kill you if you move suddenly. Even if by accident. Safer to handcuff you."

"Do it then."

Erik put his hands behind his back and another soldier put cuffs on him.

A thin shapely woman with short locs and a short lab coat met W'Kabi within minutes of them stepping into the palace. W'Kabi held up Prince N'Jobu's ring and the woman took a small scanner and ran it across the ring. The thin clear datapad she held popped to life with brilliant orange and red colors. Wakandan words and numbers popped on the viewscreen.

"Authentic," she said. Or maybe it was "real". He tried to keep up with the language.

W'Kabi took back the ring.

The woman looked at Erik and said a few words to him in Wakandan.

"She's asking you to turn to your side."

Erik did so and she took out a small square silver cube and pushed it against his inner right arm. He felt a little pinprick that went right through his shirt and a warm numbing in his veins. The woman took the tiny cube and attached it to the datapad. More lights.

The woman stared at Erik, her eyes appeared curious, but then she regarded W'Kabi. Her voice sounded different. Like she was in awe when she spoke to him.

"What did she tell you?" Erik asked. The woman spoke in a fast clip and he couldn't understand.

"She said you are who you say you are."

"Was that a DNA test?"

"Yes."

"Y'all just keep my father's DNA on tap?"

W'Kabi's hard eyes held his.

"Come," W'Kabi said.

Erik took in every single inch of the palace as they traversed through wide-open halls with ceilings that looked like they reached the stratosphere. Priceless artwork, breath-taking statues, an indoor waterfall, an atrium the size of a football field…servants rolling through the palace on silent silver vehicles looking like futuristic golf carts just to get to one side of a hall to another. And that was just on the first floor of the first palace.

Baba, what was it like to live here?

They reached a glass elevator and when they stepped in, Erik could tell the energy among the men had shifted.

"When we enter the council chambers, you must not speak until the King speaks to you," W'Kabi said.

The quiet lift took them past twenty floors within seconds.

"Any sudden moves the Dora Milaje will kill you."

Stepping out into a cavernous hall, Erik saw ornate onyx double doors fit for giants to walk through.

W'Kabi grabbed the cuffs and forced Erik to walk in front of him.

Two male Guards with tall spears watched their careful approach.

Erik felt his body heat rise and the gnawing rage he carried in his belly since he was ten moved into his throat. He flexed his neck and tried to contain the swelling of emotion that threatened to make him snap the cuffs off and break necks right then and there.

"Remember—"

"Don't speak until spoken to. I got it. But once I do speak, you best decide whose side you want to be on."

W'Kabi looked at him as if it were the most absurd thing he had ever heard. But that look didn't last.

"I came here to finish what my father started. Open those fucking doors. Let me give that nigga this work."

###

"Erik Paradise Galiber-Stevens if you don't get back over here!"

Yani stood in the garage near the S.U.V. trunk holding a small white bag.

Sydette reached up and picked up two bags.

"I can get it, Mama," she said pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"No, he has to do his share," Yani said.

They both watched Riki take his time walking back from the front house holding his fruit roll-up, a sheepish look on his freckled three-year-old face.

"Did you think you were just going to take your treat and not help?"

"No," he said.

His lip curled into a familiar smirk.

"Come here ashy legs and carry this bag," Yani said.

Her son reached for the small bag filled with toiletries. She rubbed the top of his light sandy brown hair. It was time for him to get a haircut.

"Ashy legs!" Sydette teased.

"You have ashy legs!" Riki shot back.

Yani tapped the button that shut the trunk automatically and followed her children all the way down to their house.

"Inside! We made it back," Yani called.

She found Leona and her mother in the kitchen huddled around the island counter, a large glass dish in front of them filled with fresh mac and cheese. They each had a fork in their hands and were tasting their creation.

"Take that in Mama's room," she told Riki.

He ran full speed out of the kitchen as Sydette piled her bags onto the counter.

"What are you doing?" Yani asked.

"We just made this recipe and we don't know if we like the taste. Here, try it," Paula said.

Yani took the fork from her mother and dipped into the creamy yellow goodness. She tasted it.

"This has a weird texture. But it's okay."

"You don't like it," Twyla said walking into the kitchen and helping to put food away from the store.

"Sweet Pea, go check on your brother. Make sure he's not squeezing the toothpaste again," Yani said.

Her five-year-old gave an exasperated sigh that all older sisters the world over gave when confronted with tiny sibling terrors.

Yani turned back to the women.

"Why does it taste funny?"

"Sour cream," Twyla said.

"Ew!" Yani said.

"Well, it was a recipe online and we wanted to try it. It's not bad, just different," Paula said.

"Trash," Twyla said.

"We wanted to make you a fancy dinner today," Leona said.

"For what?" Yani asked.

"Celebrating your first successful year of medical school," Paula said.

Yani walked over to her mother and accepted a kiss from her on her cheek.

She had made it.

Survived her first year of medical school with flying colors. Surprisingly, it wasn't as difficult as she had feared. Long hours of study and cramming information while standing on her feet all day was a breeze because of all the time she had spent juggling three jobs and taking care of Sydette on very little sleep. Her first-year schedule honestly was a piece of cake because of the family support she had.

Her mornings had been filled with university lectures on campus and after two weeks of going to class in person, she learned she could take the same lectures online, so she did that. Rising at seven in the morning every day, she made breakfast for her children and ate with them. By seven forty-five, Twyla drove Sydette to kindergarten while Yani stayed at home with Riki and watched her lectures on her laptop. After morning lectures, she kissed Riki goodbye and left him with Leona or her mother at the compound. She drove to campus to work six hours of lab time where she cut up cadavers all day learning human anatomy up close and personal. She returned home each night smelling like formaldehyde and her children covering their noses when they came running to greet her.

Classes focused on human physiology, histology, anatomy, and biochemistry. Her brain soaked everything up, and because she had a strong core of fellow students in her small group studies, Yani ended her first year strong. Her second-year schedule would be more of the same, but her third- and four-year schedules would get intense. Gratefully, Riki would be starting preschool then, and she could give up a couple of hours with him to handle the accelerated course load she expected to have.

At that moment she was on summer break, and planned to take her children on a trip to Disneyworld in Florida in two weeks, and then she would be volunteering at her University clinic to keep her medical skills tight three days a week, while also taking more online classes that specialized in childbirth and pediatric health.

She could breathe now. Enjoy her babies on the compound. Spend days swimming with them and playing. Relaxing.

"I am making stuffed salmon and I have made banana pudding for dessert," Paula said, "Your Daddy is coming over for dinner and we are going to sit down together. Your sisters are going to the movies and I need a break from them."

Yani laughed and tasted the mac n' cheese again.

"The taste grows on you."

Yani headed into the living room and checked the security feed on the view screen when she heard the door alarm announce that Sydette and Riki had left out of the living room door. She saw the children running down to the boat dock. Riki tried to keep away from Sydette who chased him. She saw her son run toward the end of the dock. Yani hit the intercom.

"Riki! Don't you jump in that water!"

Her son stopped and stared up at the camera system, a sly smile on his face. He stepped backward and closer to the end of the wooden dock.

"Yuh heard mi! Don't you try it!"

The child was a fish in his previous life and loved to swim, but he tended to be hard-headed and try to sneak into the water without proper adult supervision. Lately, he enjoyed jumping off the dock into the clear waters. Often fully dressed.

"Sydette, bring him up here."

Twyla walked up to her and watched the feed.

"What's he doing now?" Twyla asked.

"What isn't he doing?" Yani laughed.

Riki was the sweetest little baby, but once he hit toddlerhood, his personality really started to come out. Smart, inquisitive…fearless.

She often found him curled up with Jerome in the bushes, or climbing up trees while getting stuck. He was an explorer and wandered off a lot much to the chagrin of Sydette who would often have to look for him. Sydette loved her little brother to pieces and coddled him more than Yani did. And Riki followed Sydette everywhere. They shared a room together and Yani would often walk into their space and find Riki curled up next to his big sister.

When Yani would scold him about not being safe and walking off where they couldn't see him, Riki would just look at her and turn on the charm. Hugging her leg and saying, "Okay, Mama," while batting those big brown eyes and crinkling his nose at her. In those moments, Yani saw Erik in him clearly.

She wondered if Erik had been like that as a child with his own mother. Full of mischief and bursts of boundless energy, but also loving and observant of all that went on around him. Riki watched people closely and he wasn't afraid of them. Unlike Sydette who had been cautious and very selective as a baby in terms of who she grew close to, Riki was open. Wide open. Precocious in an endearing way and not the smart-ass way she saw in some children. Any mischief Riki got into was the exploratory kind. Like he was a little scientist in the making. Testing cause and effect.

But right now, he was testing her words.

"Riki, yuh heard me child. Come back up here. I don't trust you down there."

"Bring yuh lil ass here, boy!" Twyla added.

"Dammit!" Yani said.

She watched him inch closer to where he was never supposed to cross on the dock, and then he shot off running to jump with Sydette hot on his heels.

"Sweet Pea will catch him," Twyla said giggling, "he stays getting into something."

"Don't think so, he is too fast."

Yani didn't worry that her son would drown when he jumped in, but she was concerned that he was disobeying to test authority. It was going to be a long day.

Her son picked up speed and leaped into the air where he promptly vanished.

"Riki!"

Seconds later Sydette jumped and disappeared.

One second her children were leaping like she had done with them from the dock many times before, and then they were hanging in the air for a few seconds before literally vanishing into nothingness.

Yani flew out of the house like the devil was on her heels as she sprinted down to the dock screaming for her babies.

Nothing.

They were nowhere to be found.

But…

Yani felt the hairs on her arms rise.

"Yuh feel that?!" Twyla blurted, fear in her voice.

A vibratory hum filled the air and the wooden dock shook.

"Jesus!" Yani shrieked.

"Mama!"

Yani heard Riki's voice, but she couldn't see him.

"We're right here, Mama!" Sydette called out.

"Where are you-?!"

There was water and bright blue skies in front of her and then Yani blinked, for just a millisecond, a micro blink even, and the sky and sea were gone and before her was-  
"What the fuck is that! What the fuck is that!" Twyla screamed.

"Lord have mercy!" Leona cried out.

Behind her, Yani saw her mother and Leona wringing their hands.

"Mama!"

Riki's voice didn't sound scared but rather excited. The kind of delightful excited he gave when he found a pile of ladybugs or saw a kaleidoscope of butterflies migrating through their garden.

It couldn't be real. Could it?

An aircraft floated before her, it's shimmery dark outer shell materializing from out of nowhere. A ramp sat on the end of the dock and two Amazon-looking bald women walked up to Yani with giant spears in their hands, their faces stern and unsmiling. Behind them, a slender young woman wearing a sheer gold-fringed dress and waist-length jewel-encrusted braids stepped down carrying Riki on her hip and holding Sydette's hand.

Sydette ran past the Amazons and hugged Yani.

The young woman regarded Riki's face tenderly and touched his cheek. Her gentle eyes rested on Yani's face.

"I am Princess Shuri Udaku."

Silence.

No one knew what to say. Yani's heart was still thudding in her chest with adrenaline.

Shuri walked past her personal guards and handed Riki to Yani.

"They are both fine. We did not expect them to jump onto the boarding ramp."

Shuri touched Yani's arm with a reassuring hand.

"I am sorry to have frightened you. I am here for a very important matter. Are these your children? Both of them?"

"Yes," Yani said, her voice fluttering with nervousness.

Another guard walked down from the ramp and handed Shuri a small clear pad. She detached a small silver cube and held it up.

"May I have your permission to run a test on your children?"

"What kind of test?"

"A simple blood test."

"For what?"

Yani felt Twyla stand next to her and take Sydette's hand.

"DNA. It is a quick test and I take very little blood—"

"What is this DNA test for?"

"Confirmation. One or both of your children are related to me and I need confirmation."

"Related to you? How?"

"Do you know who I am? Have you seen me on tv?"

Yani couldn't say for sure, but the woman looked familiar.

"Wakanda?" Shuri said.

Wakanda.

Wait, the country that was discovered to be super-wealthy and helping the U.N.?

"I have heard of your country. But I don't know anyone there, and none of my children's fathers—"

Yani took a step back.

"Do you know an Erik Stevens?" Shuri asked.

Yani felt herself gasp. Hearing his name out loud brought up so many instant feelings. She held Riki tighter.

"Killmonger," Yani said.

Shuri's eyes registered surprise.

"You do know him. Are these his children?"

"Just Riki."

"May I please test them to confirm. For our records?"

"What will you do with this information? Why are you here?"

Yani felt a protective energy emerging. She took a step back with Riki and pulled Sydette behind her. Spears or not, she and Twyla would throw hands with these bald bitches to protect her babies.

"If you allow me to test them, I will tell you what I can. I promise."

Yani glanced at Twyla, but her cousin was still dazzled by the aircraft floating before them. Her Aunt and mother looked paralyzed with fright.

"Do you know where he is?" Yani asked, her heart in her throat.

Shuri's kind eyes looked at Riki again. He was fidgeting in Yani's arms.

"I know where he is."

Yani closed her eyes and her left hand pressed onto her chest.

"Please, may I? We can talk after I confirm."

"What is he to you?" Yani asked.

"Killmonger? He is my cousin."

Shuri held up the silver device.

Cousin.

Killmonger was royalty?

Yani stared at her son.

"Okay," Yani said.

"Sydette, may I test you?"

Sydette stepped forward.

"Hold out your arm, please."

Sydette held up her left arm and Shuri placed the device on her skin. A look of surprise came over Sydette's face.

Shuri connected the device to her pad and swiped the clear screen. After about a minute, she smiled at Sydette.

"Thank you. And now your son."

"Hold out your arm Riki," Yani said.

Her son held up his arm, and Shuri placed the device on him. It was over in minutes.

"The boy, Riki, is Killmonger's child. May we enter your home and speak?"

"Yeah, follow me," Yani said.

One guard took the pad from Shuri's hands and returned to the floating craft. The air vibrated again, and the ship disappeared.

"This way," Yani said.

###

The Princess of Wakanda took the time to admire the African masks on the wall and all of the artwork that Yani kept. She had replaced all of the furniture in the house except for the bed she had shared with Erik.

"You have a lovely home," Shuri said.

Shuri's bodyguards stood at attention outside once they checked Yani's house thoroughly and looked over her security system. Yani asked that the rest of the family stay up in Leona's house to give her privacy. She made the children go play in their room, but not until Sydette and Riki insisted on giving Shuri a tour of their space and their favorite toys.

"Your children are very polite. And smart. You must be proud of them."

"I am," Yani said, feeling more nervous as she observed Shuri looking at family photos she had on the walls.

"You said you would tell me what you could."

Shuri walked over to Yani and sat down near her on the couch.

"Is he alive?"

"No."

Yani expected it. He never returned or tried to contact her, but to hear it said so matter of fact was still crushing.

She covered her face.

"I am sorry," Shuri said.

"What happened to him?"

Yani wiped errant tears from her face and held her hands around her stomach.

"There was a civil war in my country. He was killed during battle."

"Why? Why was he there?"

"He is part of our royal house. He challenged my brother for the mantle of King and war broke out."

"Slow down…slow down…he challenged your brother? To be King?"

"Killmonger…Erik…he is a Prince. By blood right, he could challenge my brother and he did. War broke out. His life was lost with so many others."

"Why didn't we ever hear about this war on the news?"

"No one pays attention to wars in Africa, not really. We are a very closed nation and we kept this matter private from the world."

"Is he buried there?"

"Yes."

Yani stood up and held her hands together. She knew the truth now. Both of her children were fatherless now. This news hit Yani so hard. Sydette had lost her father Chez the year before in a car accident. He was on his way home from work and a drunk driver crossed a freeway lane and hit him head-on. Yani didn't know if she could carry this new trauma.

A part of her could pretend that Erik was out there somewhere, but now she couldn't even have that false hope anymore. Her stomach clenched and she felt like she wanted to vomit. A sour taste coated her tongue and she thought she would scream. But she didn't want to frighten her children. She sat down on the couch and Shuri took her hand.

"Your son, Riki is of royal blood too. He is a Prince and has all the rights of a Prince in my country. I have come a long way to find you and him. My country, it is still reeling from that war and is struggling to reconcile. It has been very difficult over the years. There are many who still believe in Erik and feel he still had a right to the throne. There are rumors of war brewing again in rebel factions still loyal to Erik."

"What does that have to do with my son?"

"I need you to come with me and bring Riki to the royal court. If my people see that Erik has a child that can be placed under the protective hand of my brother, I think we can bring peace back to Wakanda. Too many have died in unwanted bloodshed. I do not want to see my people fighting again or some faction trying to assassinate my brother. Your son could bring order and peace back to Wakanda."

"Would we have to live there? I'm in medical school, I have my family here, my support system…I can't just leave my home."

"I think we would only need you to stay for a little while. Our people need to see our family heal in order to heal our nation."

"And if I don't go?"

"I fear the worst. I fear war. More death and dying. If the people could see King T'Challa becoming Riki's unvikeli—protector—then there is hope that Erik's loyal followers will allow true peace."

"Do you see how difficult this would be for me?" Yani asked.

Shuri nodded her head.

"I have dropped out of the sky and brought a heavy burden to your home. If I could do it another way, I would. But your son has the right to know who he is. My family has made tragic mistakes in the past by keeping secrets. I do not want to see history repeating itself. Would you please come with me? Bring your children. You will be cared for in the royal palace. Riki could meet his father's family. He could claim his birthright. You could continue medical school in Wakanda."

Shuri stood up.

"Please think about it. I must leave here in two days. Please give me your answer then. I apologize for the short notice, but I am desperate to save my country."

Yani stared into the Princess's eyes. She was telling the truth, Yani felt that in her spirit, but she was also holding something back. There was more to the story.

"How was he killed?"

"How?"

"Was he shot?"

"No. He was stabbed by a soldier and died from his wound. Hand to hand combat. I was there. I was fighting too."

"You fought in a war?"

"Yes. Anything to protect my people."

"When did he die?"

"Almost three years ago. Please think very hard about this—"

"Your people killed him. How can I trust that you won't kill my son? Or me?"

"That would not happen. Our people want peace. Riki is that peace."

"Where are you going?"

Shuri's hand rested on the doorknob.

"I shall sleep on the Talon Fighter—"

"No, you are my son's family. You will sleep here with us. Have dinner with us."

Shuri smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

Yani lead her to the kitchen.

###

Sydette, as usual, lead the chatter talking to Shuri with Riki interjecting. They spoke of stars and planets, something Sydette was really into since Yani had bought her a telescope for her birthday. Riki listed off the names of all the planets and asked Shuri tons of questions about her Talon fighter. He wanted to ride in it with her.

Yani's parents, Leona, and Twyla were polite and less talkative, allowing Shuri to lead the conversations. Yani could tell they were fearful…nervous.

Twyla and Leona took out food for the three Dora Milaje who remained outside and would stay there all night doing rounds watching the house.

While the children kept Shuri occupied with more toys and questions, Yani snuck into her den to speak with her family and tell them what Shuri wanted.

"No!"

Paula was adamant that Yani not leave anywhere.

Leona was devastated by the news of Erik, and Twyla was in line with her father. Claim what belonged to Riki. Erik left her money, homes, and a child. Why not take a country too?

"We don't know these people. We barely knew Erik—"

"Auntie, they flew here in a ship that is invisible and floating above the sea outside. If they wanted to harm Yani or the children, they would've done it. Or they could've taken Riki and just left. She is asking for Yani to stay for a short period of time," Twyla said.

"Her family is here. Riki's family is here," Paula insisted, "what if they don't allow them to leave Wakanda? What if some people there think it is to their advantage to do something bad to my grandbaby? Eh? What then?"

Yani's father stared at Paula.

"I think she should go."

"Why?" Paula whined to her father, her voice almost a shrill groan.

"Yani has time. She should see that her son gets what is his."

"I don't trust her," Paula said.

"They said I can take someone with me so I won't be alone with the children," Yani said, "Twyla, I want you to go with me."

Twyla looked unsure.

"How do you feel about it all Twyla?" Yani asked.

"Do you want to go Yani? If you do, I will go with you," Twyla said.

Yani's mother jumped up from the couch and grabbed Yani's arms and held her tight.

"I don't want you to leave—"

"Mommy—"

"That man is dead and gone. Leave his ghost there and live your own life—"

"Mommy—"

"Excuse me…"

They all turned to see Shuri carrying Riki on her hip again and Sydette holding her hand.

"The children would like to show me their telescope. The moon looks lovely over the water. I wanted to get your permission to go outside with them."

Yani stepped toward her.

"We were just discussing—"

"Private family time. I understand," Shuri said.

"I'll go out with you," Twyla said.

Shuri followed her out with the children.

Yani had to know more. She had to find out what happened to Erik from start to finish. She couldn't move forward until she knew the entire truth, especially whatever truth the young Princess was holding back.

She also wanted to see where Erik was buried. She owed to her son. And to herself.

"I will go with her."

Paula shook her head and left the room. Yani's father went after her.

"Auntie, yuh understand why, yeah?"

"I understand. Do what your heart tells you."

Yani went outside to join the children and Shuri.

The young Princess seemed enamored with Riki and Sydette. She was peering through the eyepiece and Riki was explaining craters to her and asking every few seconds if Shuri could see them.

"Yes, I can see them Riki."

Shuri stood back from the eyepiece to let Sydette take a look, and her delicate fingers reached out and touched Riki's hair.

"He looks so much like him," Shuri said.

"A lot like Erik's mother too."

"You have seen his mother?"

"A picture of her when Erik was three."

Shuri looked at Riki again as he patted her arm to get her attention.

"Can I get on your car?" he asked.

Shuri giggled. Yani smiled.

"Okay you two time for bed," Yani said.

"Ah, Mama!"

Sydette pouted and Riki copied her.

"If you get ready for bed, I will tell you a story," Shuri said.

"Really?" Sydette said grabbing Shuri's hand. Sweet Pea's halo of curls brushed against the Princess's arm.

"Really," Shuri answered.

The children ran past Yani and into the house.

"Brush your teeth too," Yani called to them.

"Okay!" They both answered.

"I'll go help them, Twyla said leaving Yani alone with Shuri and the Dora Milaje.

Shuri peeked through the eyepiece again.

"So bright," she said.

"I will go with you."

The Princess stood up sharply, her face looking relieved.

"I have a few weeks off, so I will stay for that amount of time only. I have a life here, but I want to see where Erik lost his life, and I want my son to have what is his."

"That is fair."

Yani regarded her. She was so young.

"How old are you, Shuri?"

"Twenty."

The same age Yani was when she had Sydette. God. Had Yani really been that young herself raising a baby?

"You fought in the civil war. For real? A Princess fighting? Aren't you supposed to be protected or hidden somewhere?"

"Erik…Erik made it so that I had to fight."

"You met him."

Her eyes grew evasive.

"Yes."

"Why did he want the throne?"

"He wanted to be King."

"Did he think he would be better or something? Did your brother—"

"My father was killed. My brother was crowned soon after. Erik challenged him, that is all I know. We did not know him…"

"Finish. I can handle it."

Shuri stepped closer to her. She was a couple of inches taller than Yani.

"We had never met him before. We didn't even know he existed until he arrived."

"But how did it escalate to war so fast?"

Yani knew Erik had a temper and he could be brutal. Something serious made her man the center of a bloody civil war.

"My people took sides—"

"If Erik had never been to Wakanda before, and no one, not even his own family knew him…what makes people fight for him?"

"It is complicated. My brother is the person you should speak to. He can give you the answers you seek."

"We're ready!" Sydette sang out.

Wearing matching Naruto pajamas, Sydette and Riki danced around the doorway peeking at Shuri.

"My audience awaits. Is it okay for me to tell them a story?"

"Go ahead," Yani said.

Shuri ran to them and grabbed their hands and all three skipped to the children's bedroom.

A tinge of doubt and uncertainty planted itself in Yani's stomach.

The love of her life was dead. But his son was a Prince. Even in death, Erik was still spinning her life into directions she never thought she would find herself.

The Dora Milaje brought Shuri some clothing to wear for bed, and Yani showed her the bedroom she would sleep in with her own bathroom. Her bodyguards stayed inside the house, making themselves comfortable in the living room.

The rest of her family stayed in the other houses on the compound, and Yani slept in her room with an uneasy feeling that kept her awake for a long time.

Was she doing the right thing?

She curled up on her bed in the fetal position.

Erik.

She had prayed for him every night for a long time until she had to accept that Riki would never meet him. She had pictures of him in the children's room, right on their nightstand so that Sydette would never forget him, and Riki could know what he looked like.

Her son called Erik's picture Baba just like Sydette did, and when they said their nightly prayers together, Sydette placed finger kisses on Erik's face.

Yani wasn't religious, but prayers with her children was a peaceful way to end their days together at bedtime.

Shuri watched them pray that night, all three of them kneeling on Sydette's bed. Riki added Shuri to the prayer and Yani saw the Princess wipe a tear from her eye. She shyly looked away as Yani tucked Sydette and Riki in their own beds.

"Night, Auntie!" Riki had called out and Shuri broke out into a smile.

"Goodnight little one," Shuri said.

The Princess retired to her room with a hint of sadness on her face.

Tossing and turning, Yani climbed out of her bed and went to her children's room and climbed into bed with Riki. He was sound asleep and Yani touched his hair, the children's fuzzy bunny night light making her baby boy's face soft and dreamy. She cried softly, the hole in her heart opening back up.

She had done well living a good life with her children thanks to Erik. She had even started dating a bit. Nothing serious. An occasional dinner here, or a movie night there at Caribbean cinemas. She had taken a liking to one of her study group partners and figured that one day in the future she could make time for a man, but her focus was med school and her babies. She didn't have time to be lonely, but learning Erik's fate made her heart crack again.

"Mama?"

Sydette sat up from her bed.

"Hey, love."

"Why are you in Riki's bed?"

"Oh, I just wanted to be in here with you two."

Sydette climbed down from her bed and padded over to her.

"You look sad."

"I'm just tired. Busy day."

Sydette climbed in the bed next to Riki. Her right index finger reached over Riki and touched the tear that ran down Yani's face.

She would eventually have to tell the children about Erik. If they were going to Wakanda, they would learn about it firsthand.

"Don't cry, Mama."

Her poor baby. Losing Chez was tough for her and took a long time to get over. And now her Baba…

"We are going to take a trip, Sweet Pea. You, me, Dumplin, Twyla, and Shuri."

"Yeah?!"

Sydette's eyes were so bright. Ecstatic.

"We get to go in the space ship?"

"I don't think it is a space ship—"

"It looks like one. It floats."

"We get to ride in it."

Sydette shook her fists.

"Shhh, don't wake up Riki."

"Okay."

"Go to sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning."

Sydette gazed at Yani's face again.

"I won't cry anymore. Don't worry."

Her daughter's eyes closed and Yani watched both her babies sleep.

Life would never be the same for them again.

###

It was a solemn bon voyage.

After bidding tense farewells to her parents and Leona, and after Riki and Sydette had been hugged, kissed, and prayed over several times, they boarded the aircraft with Twyla, following behind Shuri.

They packed very little. Shuri let them know that all of their needs would be provided for. But Yani brought books and toys for the children. Erik's pictures. Her cell phone. Twyla brought a small suitcase and a jar of green seasoning, a few cans of coconut cream, and a few scotch bonnet peppers…just in case.

The children were the opposite of the adults, their excitement contagious once they boarded.

"You all can sit back here. There are windows here you and open to see…just wave your hand like this…"

That was a mistake. Riki kept waving his hand opening and closing the view outside until Yani moved his hand away. He made one of the Doras smile, which was a relief because those women were not friendly-looking at all.

"Whoa, Mama!" Sydette squealed as the craft lifted up. Twyla had her eyes closed and was praying quietly.

"Riki, Sydette, come up here," Shuri said.

"Shouldn't they sit for take-off?" Yani asked.

"We already took off, see?"

Yani waved her hand over the side window.

Whoa indeed.

They were moving fast across the water, but it felt like a slow easy cruise.

The children soon grew bored with the flying and Yani brought out their toys and Twyla kept them occupied as Yani explored the craft. It was spacious and so high tech that Yani felt nervous even touching fixtures that Shuri said she could.

About three hours into the flight, the children were knocked out and lying on a couch bed in the back. Twyla was out with them. Shuri glanced back at the sleepy heads.

"Would you like to sleep? I can wake you when we arrive. It will take five more hours until we arrive at the border—"

The Dora piloting the ship called out to Shuri when flashing gold lights lit up the flight panel.

Shuri's face grew tense.

"Excuse me."

Shuri walked toward the pilot and took a deep inhale. Her hand swiped across the lights and the entire outside view of the sky switched to the face of a handsome man with intense eyes that looked angry with Shuri. Yani was shocked when the image of the man stepped from the screen and onto the ship. His holographic image was so real that Yani thought he was there in the flesh.

The man spoke with loud angry words and Shuri answered with assertive righteousness in her tone. Yani didn't understand their language, but she understood the name "Erik" when it fell from the man's lips.

Yani stepped forward and the holographic man stared at her. The heat of anger she saw there reminded her of the way Erik looked when he was pissed.

"Brother, this is Yani. The mother of N'Jadaka's son. Yani…this is King T'Challa."

Yani didn't know if she should curtsy or bow, but she did neither. The anger on his face was palpable as he glared at her like she was beneath him.

"You do not know what you are doing, Shuri. You had no right to act without my permission…"

The King's voice fell and his eyes looked past them both.

Yani felt the small warm hand of her son gripping her fingers. She looked down at her side and Riki's eyes stared up at the King.

"Hi," Riki said.

King T'Challa's eyes flickered from cool anger into something more relaxed as he stared at the boy.

"Hi," Riki said once more.

"Hello."

The rich sound of the King's voice was pleasant now, his whole demeanor switched up because of Riki.

"Why are yuh mad?"

"I…I am not mad—"

"Yes you are," Riki said.

"I am very upset, but I am not mad—"

"He is mad," Shuri said looking down at Riki.

"Why?" Riki asked.

The questions seemed to fluster the King.

"What is your name?" T'Challa asked.

"What is your name?" Riki shot back.

Yani couldn't hide the smile on her face. Neither could the King. Or Shuri.

"I am King T'Challa. And you?"

"Riki."

"Nice meeting you Riki—"

"Are you real?"

"Yes, I am."

"But I can't touch you."

Riki's fingers reached out and went through T'Challa's leg.

The King's eyes took in Yani again. This time he seemed to really see her outside of his earlier angry outburst. Something about the way he gazed at her made her feel funny.

"Brother, this is Erik's first-born son. I am bringing him home so please make sure the council is aware. This child can make us whole again."

King T'Challa still had his eyes on Yani. Her face grew warm and she pulled her son in front of her. He finally wrenched his eyes away from hers and dropped them back to her son.

"Contact me when you are close to the borderlands."

"I will."

King T'Challa vanished.

Riki waved his hands around and stood where the King's image had once been.

"The King isn't happy," Yani said.

"I cannot fix that for him. Riki is the most important person right now. Go rest, Yani. I will make you all lunch soon."

Yani saw the stress all over Princess Shuri's face.

"Riki, let's go back to Sydette and Twyla," Yani said.

She held Riki on her lap and rocked him, listening to the soft pleasant hum of the Talon Fighter. Riki swiped his hand over the side window so they could look outside once more.

Clouds.

The light of the sun.

What kind of world was Shuri taking her family to?

King T'Challa was a striking man. Forceful with his words. But gentle when he needed to be.

He was supposed to be Riki's unvikeli? His protector?

Would Wakanda welcome them? Or would Riki's presence spark another civil war?

Yani watched the sky with her son as her daughter slumbered peacefully next to her. Only time would tell her what Riki's legacy would be for Erik. She hoped she made the right choice following this young Princess Shuri.

God help her if she were wrong.

###

Epilogue

A metallic taste infused the lining of his mouth.

Pressure on his chest made it hard to draw in a breath and he gasped in desperate pants until the heaviness in his mouth and eyes subsided and he could open them.

Blurry.

Piercing hot white pain.

Lights.

Lights that were too bright for his eyes. It hurt.

"Can you hear me?"

Familiar.

"Erik? Can you hear me?"

The blurriness of his eyes faded to a tiny fraction of clarity. Someone was above him. Looking down at him.

He knew that face.

He tried to kill that face.

Shuri's came into focus above him.

She looked different. Older—

His body jerked and he felt like his brain was being swung around detached inside his skull. He lost all feeling in his body and groaned in fear.

"It is okay, Erik. Your body is just getting used to being out of cryostasis. The feeling will pass soon."

"Princess," he whispered, his voice frail from being unused for so long.

"Don't try to talk, Erik. I just need for you to listen..."  
###  
Author's Note: The sequel to this will be in Black Boys Bloom Thorns First Vol. 4.! Stay tuned!


End file.
